


The Lost Boy

by Road_tama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU season 02, Abused Stiles, Alpha Derek, And I mean a LOT, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Everybody, BAMF Stiles, Child Abuse, Dead Gerard Argent, Deputy Derek Hale, Evil Mermaid, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Kate is as Psycho as always, LOTS of Sheriff & Stiles Feels, Lots of Hurt Stiles, M/M, Memory Loss, No Alpha Pack or Nogitsune, Panic Attacks, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Argent, Stiles doesn't remember his life before Kate, Stiles is Kate's Adoptive son, Stiles name is Stanisław, Stiles-centric, Torture, Undercover, Wolf Derek Hale, hunter stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 212,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_tama/pseuds/Road_tama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi nombre es Stiles Argent, hijo adoptivo de Kate Argent y cazador de criaturas sobrenaturales desde que tengo memoria, que no es mucho tiempo, probablemente se remonta a unos seis años atrás.</p><p> Hasta hace pocos meses, disfrutaba de una cómoda rutina que consistía en: investigar y cazar criaturas sobrenaturales; estudiar en uno de los institutos más pijos de Nueva York, donde todos parecían odiarme (el sentimiento era mutuo, creedme) y preguntarme cómo sería la vida de un adolescente normal. No puedo decir que fuera infeliz, pero jamás sentí el apartamento en el que vivía con Kate como un hogar, era una casa y nada más. </p><p> Todo esto cambió el día en que Kate decidió enviarme a mi primera misión en solitario, algo que técnicamente no debía de ser muy complicado: recuperar el USB de Gerard Argent, que había caído en manos de la manada Hale en Beacon Hills. Un trabajo encubierto, ¿y qué? Había hecho cientos. Sin embargo, había algo en este encargo que me decía que no iba a ser diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera realizado.</p><p> Lo que no me imaginaba era hasta que punto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Toda Historia Tiene un Comienzo, Y El Mío Es Este

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aunque este no es mi primer fanfic, sí que es el primero de Teen Wolf que escribo.
> 
> Este AU surgió de las profundidades de mi mente, en una de mis muchas maquinaciones mientras esperaba a que la temporada 3A saliera, por lo que al menos en los 12 primeros capítulos o así (lo que de momento tengo escrito), toda similitud con la temporada 3A y 3B es pura coincidencia.
> 
> El fanfic está ambientado en la segunda temporada, algún tiempo después de que Jackson se transformara en hombre lobo. Cosas que debéis saber: 
> 
> -Kate Argent no murió en la temporada 1 (sólo quedó mutilada por las garras de Peter) y se marchó a Nueva York.  
> -Gerard Argent está definitivamente muerto (y si fuera por mí, lo mataría de nuevo).  
> -Scott forma parte de la manada de Derek.  
> -El Sheriff y Melissa saben lo de las criaturas sobrenaturales y colaboran con Derek, quien se convirtió en agente de policía y trabaja para el Sheriff como su mano derecha).
> 
> Dicho esto y sin querer entreteneos más, os invito a clickar la flechita que apunta hacia abajo en la parte inferior y derecha de la pantalla, y comenzar a leer mi fic.
> 
> ¡AROOOOOOOOHHH! *sonido mal escrito de un aullido de lobo*

  1. **Prólogo – Toda Historia tiene un Comienzo y el mío es éste.**



 

**_I see the bad moon arising._ **

_Veo la malvada luna alzándose._

**_I see trouble on the way._ **

_Veo problemas en el camino._

**_I see earthquakes and lightnin'._ **

_Veo terremotos y veo relámpagos._

**_I see bad times today._ **

_Hoy veo malos tiempos._ ****_  
  
_

_Las llamas se alzaban ante los sorprendidos e inocentes ojos del chico de la sudadera roja, que se encontraba paralizado por el macabro espectáculo._

_El fuego no era desconocido para él, después de todo, su padre organizaba barbacoas casi cada semana en los meses de verano. Además, la casa de su abuela tenía una chimenea, que siempre encendían cuando el invierno llegaba y junto a la cual se sentaban para contar historias infantiles, como la de La Reina de las Nieves. Sin embargo, jamás había visto la agresividad que éste mostraba mientras consumía los cimientos de la enorme mansión, reduciendo a cenizas todo lo que encontraba a su paso._

_El viento soplaba con fuerza y avivaba las llamas, iluminando la noche como una enorme antorcha._

_Sus murmullos contra las  agitadas ramas de los árboles eran acompañados por el crepitar del fuego mientras consumía los cimientos de la construcción y el crujido de la madera, pero otros dos sonidos se elevaban por encima del estrépito que provocaba el incendio._

_Gritos._

_Un coro de gritos y agónicos aullidos que se elevaban en la noche y repetían su eco por todo el bosque._

_Y la risa._

_Esas escalofriantes carcajadas que se deleitaban con el dolor y el sufrimiento de los atrapados en aquella casa, capaces de helar la sangre de tus venas con sólo escucharla. Una risa cargada de locura que parecía provenir de ninguna parte y a la vez de todas, atenuaba el resto de los sonidos del lugar._

_Los olores de carne quemada, cenizas y humo flotaban por el lugar, sobreponiéndose a los del bosque, ahogándolos bajo los del incendio._

_Todos y cada uno de los animales del bosque huían en dirección contraria, agitando sus alas o moviendo sus patas, muertos de miedo y queriendo huir de la matanza que se estaba produciendo._

_El niño decidió seguir su ejemplo, girando sobre sus talones, dispuesto a comenzar su búsqueda de alguien que pudiera detener el incendio, sin embargo…_

**_Don't go around tonight._ **

_No salgas a caminar esta noche._

**_Well, it's bound to take your life._ **

_Bien, está a punto de quitarte la vida._

**_There's a bad moon on the rise._ **

_Hay una malvada luna alzándose._ **  
  
**

Me desperté con un sobresalto, apenas logrando contener el grito que amenazó con escapar de mis labios.

 

Mis piernas se engancharon con las patas de la silla sobre la que estaba sentado y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente y golpeándome la cara contra la alfombra. Una riada de bolígrafos y papeles se precipitó a mi alrededor cual lluvia torrencial, ya que durante mi caída había golpeado la mesa y tirado la mayor parte de su contenido. Sin embargo, el despertador se alzaba orgullosamente sobre la mesa, como burlándose de mí y recordándome que tenía control sobre mis sueños.

 

 _“Estúpido despertador”_ gruñí para mis adentros, mientras me desembarazaba de la silla de una patada y alzaba una mano para apagar el infernal aparato.

 

Si usé un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y acabó tirado por los suelos, es una historia diferente. Todo el mundo cree que estoy loco cuando expongo mi teoría de que el inventor del despertador fue un ser enviado por Satanás, cuya misión era perturbar los sueños de inocentes adolescentes, pero el tiempo me dará la razón.

 

Maldito el momento en que decidí poner una de mis canciones preferidas como despertador. _Bad Moon Rising_ , de Creedence Clearwater Revival. Cada vez que la ponía en mi iPod no podía evitar dar un bote, ya que la asociaba con la canción que servía para arrancarme de mi sueño. Incluso estaba empezando a detestarla. JAMÁS debes poner como despertador una canción que te guste, porque acabarás odiándola.

 

¿Por qué había decidido ponerla yo? No lo sé, tal vez porque tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba por llegar y su letra era lo más parecido a una advertencia que podía haber encontrado.

 

Me froté la cara, tratando de despertar de mi estuporoso estado, cuando mi muñeca rozó algo.

 

Una hoja de papel.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo y la despegué de mi cara, con una mueca: la página número 10 de mi ensayo sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial. Había vuelto a quedarme dormido sobre mis apuntes mientras escribía el trabajo que debía entregar en unos pocos días y del cual apenas llevaba la mitad.

 

 _“Estúpido ensayo”_   maldije, a la vez que me incorporaba y estiraba, sintiendo crujir partes de mi cuerpo que únicamente recordaba que existían cuando me quedaba dormido de formas tan extrañas que de sólo pensar en ellas sentía incomodidad. Tenía el brazo derecho totalmente insensible, ya que me había apoyado sobre él en algún momento de la noche y no había movido mi cuerpo de encima. _“Y estúpida Guerra Mundial”_.

 

No es fácil compaginar tus estudios con el investigar, perseguir y matar criaturas sobrenaturales.  Muchas noches tenía que quedarme despierto indagando sobre el ser en cuestión o tratando de localizarlo, por no hablar de que cuando conseguíamos captar su rastro, teníamos que lanzarnos en su persecución para matarlo (y la mayor parte son de hábitos nocturnos). Todo ello sin contar con los entrenamientos de armas y defensa personal, y añadiendo las clases sobre criaturas y rituales. Mi rutina se veía completa con el instituto, los deberes y estudiar para los exámenes. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de apuntarme a una actividad extracurricular, por lo que mi vida social era prácticamente nula.

 

También es cierto que mi falta de relaciones (tanto románticas, como de amistad) se debía a mi personalidad inquieta, sarcástica y con tendencia a soltar lo primero que me pasara por la mente; todo aumentado gracias a mi _trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad_ (TDAH) y combinado con mi desconfianza y extraños hábitos derivados de la caza.

 

Eso me convertía en un _freak_ de primera clase, justamente el tipo de persona que todo el mundo quería evitar.

 

No lograba recordar una sola vez que me invitaran a un cumpleaños o celebración de cualquier tipo de buena gana, sin que su madre los amenazara o coaccionara de algún modo.

 

No voy a negar que muchas veces me hiciera sentir triste, pero la mayor parte de las ocasiones no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en ello. Además, creo que en toda mi vida no me había sentido cercano a nadie.

 

Y eso incluía a mi madre.

 

—No es que cuestione tus formas de estudio, chico —escuché una voz burlona a mi espalda—, pero no estoy segura de cómo tumbarte en el suelo y rodearte de tus apuntes va a ayudarte.

 

Giré la cabeza y descubrí a mi madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observándome con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

 

Kate Argent era una mujer muy hermosa, pero al igual que las rosas, guardaba un buen número de espinas, y las de ella eran especialmente abundantes y afiladas, ocultando completamente la flor. Todo en Kate gritaba control y peligro, como en una cobra.

 

Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, cayendo como una cascada de rizos sobre su espalda, y unos afilados ojos castaños que brillaban de forma calculadora. Su cuerpo poseía generosas curvas y se encontraba en plena forma. Todo aquel que la conocía sabía perfectamente que era capaz de manejarse con soltura tanto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como empuñando un arma, sin importar cual.

 

Aun así, lo que más inquietaba de ella eran sus sonrisas.

 

Tenía unos labios bonitos y sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos; pero incluso cuando sonreía con alegría, éstas eran frías y burlonas, sin ningún tipo de calidez.

 

Eran las de un depredador.

 

Aunque no era un secreto el hecho de que yo no era su hijo biológico, tampoco era algo que se mencionara en voz alta. Kate era una mujer demasiado joven como para tener un hijo de dieciséis años, además de que yo no me parecía en nada a ella. Ni física, ni psicológicamente. Donde ella era hermosa y llamaba la atención tanto de hombres y mujeres, yo apenas captaba una sola mirada de la gente (a excepción de para hacerlo con desaprobación). Ella era todo tranquilidad y confianza; yo, puro nerviosismo e inseguridad.

 

Y allí donde ella mataba sin sentir ningún remordimiento, a mí la culpa me reconcomía las entrañas.

 

Kate me había explicado que me encontró seis años antes entre los abrigos del armario de mi propia casa, donde yo me había escondido para escapar de los hombres lobo que masacraron a mi familia. Por entonces yo debía tener unos diez años y, sin embargo, no recuerdo nada de aquella noche, pero supongo que después de las detalladas descripciones sobre lo mutilados que estaban los cadáveres de mis padres y la cantidad de sangre que había, tal vez fuera lo mejor que podía suceder.

 

No puedo decir que la creyera completamente, su relato echaba aguas por todas partes. Para empezar, había estado buscando incansablemente noticias sobre mutilaciones en la época en la que yo desaparecí, pero jamás encontré ninguna con los datos sobre mi “familia” o de cualquier otra. No había comentado nada de eso a Kate y me decía a mí mismo que era porque tenía sus razones para mentirme y que con el tiempo me lo contaría la verdad.

 

Jamás quise reconocer que era por miedo.

 

A pesar de todo, era la mujer que me había adoptado cuando me quedé solo en el mundo. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué una mujer sin instinto maternal como Kate aceptó quedarse conmigo y criarme. Tras años y años de entrenamiento, había llegado a la conclusión de que fue para crear un cazador hábil que hubiera sido entrenado para matar desde pequeño. Además, para algunas misiones era necesario alguien como yo para usar de cebo, alguien que no inspirara desconfianza y no hiciera sospechar a la presa del peligro hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 

No es que Kate me tratara mal, pero no lo hacía como un hijo, sino como un soldado y, en ocasiones, hasta como una mascota. Jamás como a las otras madres que veía que recogían a sus hijos a las puertas del colegio o los vigilaban mientras jugaban en los columpios.

 

En mi mente, yo era incapaz de referirme a ella como “madre”.

 

Eso era algo que jamás había comentado con ella, aunque a veces me daba la impresión de que lo sabía. Aun así, ella me hacía llamarla _“mamá”_ o _“madre”_. A veces llegaba a pensar que todo aquello no era más que una gran broma para ella.

 

—No recuerdo que nadie cuestionara a Einstein cuando escribía sus hallazgos en sobres —repliqué, con falsa indignación, mientras comenzaba a recoger el material que había quedado esparcido por los suelos.

—Como quieras —bufó, con burla—. Cuando hayas terminado de recoger el estropicio, baja a desayunar. —Hizo una pausa, en la que ensanchó su sonrisa—. Tengo una misión para ti.

 

Mi buen humor desapareció mientras ella se daba la vuelta y alejaba a largos pasos de mi cuarto.

 

El tiempo de las bromas había terminado.

 

Agarré todos los papeles y los tiré sin ningún tipo de cuidado sobre mi escritorio, provocando la caída de unos cuantos sobre la alfombra de nuevo. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión ni me molesté en mirarlos, mientras me ponía las zapatillas y me apresuraba a seguir a Kate escaleras abajo.

 

Había dicho “para ti”, no “tenemos una misión”, lo que era bastante extraño, ya que nunca me había enviado a ninguna misión completamente sólo. Sí, es cierto que en ocasiones teníamos que separarnos y seguir rutas diferentes durante una cacería, pero incluso cuando ella no podía acudir, enviaba conmigo a algún pariente cazador para que la realizara conmigo.

 

El tono solemne que había empleado me indicaba que en esta ocasión iba a ser diferente. 

 

Entré en la cocina, donde ella ya se había sentado tranquilamente con una taza de café en su mano. Otra taza descansaba frente a una silla vacía, junto a una jarra de zumo y varias tostadas calientes. Me deslicé en el asiento, sin apartar los ojos de la carpeta azul que Kate tenía a su lado y que acariciaba con sus largas uñas.

 

Alargué la mano y me serví un poco de zumo, mientras esperaba a que Kate se decidiera a hablar.

 

Vivíamos en un elegante dúplex en el décimo piso de un complejo de apartamentos del centro de Nueva York. Cinco habitaciones, tres baños, un gigantesco comedor con televisor de plasma y una cocina. Era demasiado grande para únicamente dos personas, pero a Kate le encantaba impresionar a sus socios de negocios, cazadores… o amantes. En el último caso, yo debía de encontrarme fuera de aquel apartamento o encerrado en mi habitación en silencio, para que no se notara mi presencia. Una madre soltera con un hijo adolescente espanta la posibilidad de un polvo rápido.

 

El piso se encontraba lujosamente decorado con ostentosos muebles, alfombras y cuadros de diferentes procedencias, que estoy seguro que provenían del mercado negro. La mayor parte de los adornos que poblaban nuestra casa como si se tratara de una plaga eran armas de diversos lugares. La mayoría tenían un pasado sangriento y me ponían los pelos de punta, como si tuvieran vida propia y anhelaran sangre de nuevas víctimas. Es posible que incluso algunas de ellas estuvieran malditas. No obstante, debía aguantar los extravagantes y sádicos gustos de Kate, ya que era ella la que había pagado.

 

A pesar de todos los años que llevaba viviendo en aquel lugar, jamás lo había sentido como mío. Era una casa, no un hogar. El único sitio que mínimamente podía parecerse a ello, era mi cuarto. Estaba decorado con sencillez, dominado por el desorden y cubierto de pósteres y demás objetos que hacían parecer mi habitación la de un adolescente corriente, a excepción del rifle, los revólveres, los puñales y el montón de libros de criaturas sobrenaturales, que también eran elementos permanentes de mi habitación.

 

Allí podía cerrar mis ojos, poner la música a tope e imaginar que tenía la vida de un joven normal y corriente.

 

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de un pueblecito de California llamado _Beacon Hills_? —preguntó Kate.

—Si no recuerdo mal, hace unos meses fuiste allí a visitar al tío Chris cuando se mudó —respondí, fingiendo que me lo pensaba, aunque lo recordaba perfectamente.

 

Había tenido el apartamento para mí mismo durante dos semanas, en las que aproveché para hacer lo que yo quisiera. En vuestro caso, seguramente hubiera sido montar una fiesta con todos vuestros amigos y conocidos, pero en el mío fue hacer cosas normales de adolescente: jugar a videojuegos, ver películas, comer guarrerías, ir al cine y demás cosas… completamente solo. ¿Un poco triste y patético? Sí, supongo que sí.

 

—Buena memoria.

 

Otra cosa que debéis saber, es que la mayor parte del resto de la familia Argent ignoraba mi existencia.

 

Nunca había visto en persona a Chris y Victoria Argent, y su hija Allison, sólo en fotografías que había encontrado en nuestro trastero, donde me dedicaba a cotillear cuando Kate no se encontraba en la ciudad.

 

Unas pocas semanas antes me había enterado de que Victoria Argent se había suicidado mirando el periódico local de Beacon Hills y por rumores que me habían llegado un conocido de un conocido. No entendía por qué Kate no había ido al funeral o siquiera mencionado este hecho, pero sospeché que en su visita debía de haber sucedido más de lo que ella me había relatado. Había visto las cicatrices del cuerpo de Kate y no eran de simples golpes o caídas, sino de garras.

 

Garras de hombre lobo.

 

Poco después, me metí en el periódico online de _Beacon Hills_ y leí varios inquietantes artículos sobre muertes por animales. Decían que por un león de montaña, pero no había que ser un cazador demasiado espabilado para reconocer la huella de un hombre lobo rabioso. ¿Kate había ido a encargarse de él? ¿Por qué no me había llevado con ella o al menos contado lo sucedido? Era bastante sospechoso, sobre todo porque no se había vuelto a poner en contacto con Chris de ninguna manera.

 

Por supuesto, no podía comentarle nada de eso a Kate.

 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Agarré otra magdalena y me la metí entera en la boca, ignorando la ligera expresión de disgusto.

—Porque allí es donde tu siguiente misión te llevará —contestó, mientras agarraba la carpeta y la empujaba sobre la mesa.

 

La abrí con cuidado de que el zumo no se desparramara por encima.

 

No había mucho en su interior, tan sólo unas cuantas fotografías de lugares con anotaciones en el dorso y papeles escritos a mano, con notas de colorines pegadas a los lados. Deslicé los ojos por encima hasta que una fotografía captó mi atención.

 

Me limpié las manos de migas en el pijama y la cogí con dos dedos para no mancharla.

 

Era una fotografía de un hombre joven, entre veinte y veinticinco años. Alto, fuerte y enfundado en capas y capas de cuero. Pelo azabache y unos ligeros rastrojos de barba. No podía verle los ojos, ya que un destello blanco los cubría, así que sólo podía imaginarme de qué color podían ser. En la fotografía se encontraba medio de espaldas, agarrando la manilla de un precioso _Camaro_ negro que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo de “chico malo”.

 

Ese hombre tenía el escultural cuerpo de un Dios griego y si no imaginara que ese iba a resultar el sujeto de mi investigación, probablemente se convertiría en el fruto de mis futuros sueños húmedos. Aunque… no había nada de malo en soñar, ¿verdad?

 

—Derek Hale —respondió Kate a mi silenciosa pregunta—. Oh, sí. Suele provocar esa primera impresión, ha crecido bien. Muy, muy bien.

 

No me gustó un pelo el tono con el que lo dijo, ya que implicaba demasiadas cosas en las que no quería pensar.

 

Nombre: **DEREK HALE**

Edad: **??**.

Criatura: **HOMBRE LOBO**

 

—Aunque ese chico estaba destinado a convertirse en un Beta, ganó sus poderes de Alfa cuando le arrancó la garganta a su propio tío, Peter Hale —explicó, como quien relata una simple noticia—, quien a su vez había robado ese poder a su sobrina, Laura Hale.

—¿Mató a su propia sobrina? —exclamé, con incredulidad.

 

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendías sobre los hombres lobo era que para ellos, la manada lo era todo.

 

—Son bestias, ¿qué esperabas? —escupió con desprecio, mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello de su camisa y tiraba de ella para mostrarme las profundas cicatrices que marcaban su pecho—. Y si no hubiera estado tan ocupado peleando contra Derek, yo hubiera sido la siguiente. Un poco más arriba y no hubiera contado. —Soltó la tela y dejó que volviera a cubrir su cuerpo—. Aproveché el tumulto para escabullirme y huir de _Beacon Hills_ a toda velocidad.

—¿Es por eso por lo que me envías a mí a ese pueblo?

—No puedo regresar sin que Derek y sus perros capten mi olor, y se me echen encima como la manada de chuchos salvajes que son —siseó, furiosa, pero unos instantes después su cara volvió a suavizarse mientras alargaba la mano y me acariciaba la mejilla con fingida ternura—. Tú eres un cazador hábil y tu inofensivo aspecto te convierte en la persona idónea para este trabajo. Te infiltrarás en la manada y robarás el Bestiario.

—¿El Bestiario? Creía que era Gerard el que se encargaba de custodiarlo.

 

Los dedos sobre mi rostro se detuvieron y apartaron, mientras yo soltaba el aliento que no había notado que estaba conteniendo.

 

—Oh, y así _era_ —recalcó la última palabra—. Hace unas pocas semanas viajó a _Beacon Hills_ para hacer pagar a esos perros por lo que me habían hecho —deslizó sus dedos sobre una de las cicatrices—, y al poco tiempo perdí el contacto con él, así que sólo puedo suponer que está muerto. Mi padre siempre llevaba el Bestiario encima, por lo que éste ha desaparecido con él. Tu misión es recuperarlo y traérmelo.

 

Sacó del fajo una simple fotografía de un USB de color negro, colgando de un manojo de llaves. No parecía muy diferente del que yo usaba para guardar mis trabajos escolares, pero sabía que no debía engañarme. El Bestiario era uno de los legados más poderosos de los Argent y hubiera sido heredado por Kate, si Gerard hubiera tenido oportunidad de dárselo.

 

Muchos tenían copias de él, sin embargo, el único completo era el que Gerard poseía.

 

—En esa carpeta tienes todos los datos que han podido recogerse de la manada de Derek Hale —dijo, agarrándome de la muñeca y clavándome las uñas con agresividad—. Se expanden igual que una plaga y ahora son más miembros de los que fueron cuando yo me enfrenté a ellos. —Tomó aire y recitó los nombres de carrerilla, como si lo hubiera ensayado muchas veces—.  Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jackson Whittermore, Lydia Martin, Dani Mahealani y Peter Hale.

—¿Peter Hale? —exclamé, mirándola alarmado—. ¡Creía que estaba muerto!

—Lo estaba, pero ni siquiera en el infierno debían de quererlo, ya que está de vuelta —gruñó, mientras sus ojos brillaban con odio—. La cuestión es que supone otro inconveniente más. Además, debemos añadir la colaboración del Sheriff Stilinski, la enfermera McCall y la de los traidores de nuestros parientes, Chris y Allison.

—¿El tío Chris y la prima Allison? Pensaba que estaban de nuestra parte y que podría contar con ellos como aliados.

—Pues pensaste mal —cortó, con un gesto de infinito desprecio—. Allison está saliendo con el chico McCall y Chris se ha limitado a aceptar esa abominable relación en vez de meterle una bala en la cabeza. Además, ha formado una tregua con Derek, en vez de cazarlo por el asesinato de su esposa.

—¿Tía Victoria no se había suicidado?

 

Justo cuando terminé de decir esas palabras, quise darme un puñetazo. Tan concentrado había estado en las palabras de Kate que había revelado más de lo que había querido, dando a entender que había investigado algo sobre el que no me habían prohibido directamente indagar, pero me habían _sugerido fuertemente_ que no hiciera.

 

Por suerte, Kate, tan sumida como estaba en sus cavilaciones, no pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Y quién te crees que la impulsó a ello? Derek Hale la mordió y ella escogió el camino de un verdadero cazador. Terminar con la abominación antes de que la consumiera por completo.

 

Me mordí la lengua para evitar la réplica que amenazaba con brotar de mi boca, una réplica que seguramente me hubiera ganado un bofetón.

 

Esa siempre había sido otra fuente de discusión entre ambos que me había acarreado más de un castigo del que no quiero hablar: ella insistía en que los hombres lobo eran bestias sin sentimientos y tan sólo movidas por el instinto, y yo… no tanto.

 

—Pero… esta misión podría llevarme semanas o meses —dije rápidamente para cambiar de tema, aunque no únicamente por eso, ya que ese era un asunto que me inquietaba—, y hace poco que he empezado el curso, ¡no puedo permitirme faltar tanto tiempo!

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, _Stiles_ —ronroneó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral—. Ya estás inscrito en el _Instituto de Beacon Hills_. Empiezas la semana que viene.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —grité, levantándome bruscamente  de la silla y tirándola al suelo.

 

No es que me gustara especialmente el instituto al que iba, lleno de niños de papá y niñas presumidas que te miraban siempre por encima del hombro como si fueras basura que se había pegado  en sus elegantes zapatos de marca, perohabía hecho todo aquello sin consultarme, esperando que lo aceptara sin más. Eso significaba abandonar el único lugar que había conocido y podido llamar relativamente “hogar”, aunque únicamente fuera durante poco tiempo.

 

—¡Pero si ya estamos a jueves!

—En ese caso te aconsejo que prepares rápidamente tus maletas —se limitó a responder, con una aviesa sonrisa.

—¿Y no te había parecido importante comentármelo antes?

—Lo cierto es que no. —Se encogió de hombros, indiferente a mi ira—. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? ¿No estabas hasta las narices de esos niñatos lloricas? Considéralo como el cambio que querías.

—Yo esperaba más bien un cambio de instituto, no uno de ciudad.

—Nueva York te pone nervioso —hizo una pausa, ensanchando su sonrisa—, bueno, más nervioso de lo que ya eres. Una ciudad pequeña como es _Beacon Hills_ te vendrá bien. He llamado a tu instituto para decirles que has pillado la gripe y que hoy no podrás ir a la escuela.

 

Sostuve su mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de transmitirle mi descontento con ella. Siempre era así, tratándome como su marioneta o su soldado, mientras que yo debía seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

 

Resistirme no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte, había tenido que aprender esa lección por las malas.

 

En cuanto a cómo me sentía… digamos que por una parte, sí, estaba disgustado por ser arrancado de la comodidad de una rutina que conocía y me resultaba cómoda, pero por otra parte… sabía que Kate tenía razón. Nunca me había gustado Nueva York, con todo el estrés, los gritos, el humo… tal vez _Beacon Hills_ sí que sería bueno para mí.

 

Suspiré, pasándome una mano por el pelo y sabiendo que, de todas formas, todo estaba decidido y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

 

—Iré a preparar mis cosas —murmuré, cogiendo la carpeta.

 

La estudiaría más tarde, después de todo, no es bueno iniciar una misión sin el conocimiento previo de tus enemigos, por mínimo que fuera.

 

Me di la vuelta para abandonar la cocina y comenzar con los preparativos de la misión, sin embargo, una mano se envolvió alrededor de mi muñeca en una férrea tenaza que me hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo.

 

Volví la cabeza y crucé la mirada con la de Kate.

 

Eran esos escasos momentos, en los que el brillo de la locura se apoderaba de la mirada de Kate, en los que yo sentía verdadero miedo.

 

—Ten cuidado, Stiles —me advirtió, aunque dudaba que estuviera verdaderamente preocupada por mí. Probablemente temía por la misión—. Las bestias siempre serán bestias. Ya has visto lo que me hicieron a mí. Mutilaron mi cuerpo y ahora estaré marcada por estas cicatrices toda mi vida.

 

Comenzó a tironear de su camisa, con los ojos desorbitados, y no sabía si me miraba a mí o si se había perdido en su propia mente, recordando el momento en que las garras del lobo descendieron sobre ella.

 

—¿Sabes la cantidad de hombres que se han echado atrás al ver lo que oculto bajo mi camisa? ¿Lo sabes, Stiles? ¿LO SABES?

 

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, temeroso de hablar en voz alta.

 

—Esos seres te harán lo mismo si te atrapan. No tendrán ninguna compasión sólo porque seas un crío. —Soltó mi brazo y se acercó a mí—. Te arrancarán la garganta, mutilarán tu cuerpo, se comerán tu carne y beberán tu sangre. No vaciles ni un solo segundo antes de apretar el gatillo contra cualquiera de ellos, porque ellos no dudarán ni un instante. ¡Ni siquiera te lo pienses antes de poner una bala en el cráneo de los acompañantes humanos, porque aquellos que se juntan con lobos, no son mejores que ellos!

 

Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído, como si se tratara de un secreto:

 

—Apunta a **matar**.

 

Asentí con nerviosismo, sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

 

El cálido aliento de Kate acariciaba mi oreja y no quería más que apartarme, pero sus manos se aferraban con fuerza mis hombros, impidiendo que pudiera hacerlo.

 

—Repítelo —ordenó, sin moverse un solo milímetro.

—Apunto a matar —repetí, como un autómata.

—Bien —asintió, soltándome por fin—. Ve a preparar tus cosas.

 

Sentí como si no pudiera escapar lo suficientemente rápido a mi habitación.

 

**_I hear hurricanes blowing._ **

_Escucho los huracanes soplando._

_**I know the end is coming soon.** _

_Sé que el fin llegará pronto._

**_I fear rivers over flowing._ **

_Tengo miedo de los ríos fluyendo._

**_I hear the voice of rage and ruin._ **

_Escucho la voz de rabia y perdición._

“ **Creedence Clearwater Revival** – Bad Moon Rising”


	2. Tiembla, Beacon Hills, Stiles Argent Is On The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba subir el segundo capítulo hasta el viernes, pero todos vuestros comentarios y ánimos me han puesto tan contenta que me he dicho, ¡a tomar por saco! ¡Voy a subir el segundo! Creo que es la primera vez que hago algo por el estilo.
> 
> El siguiente no lo subiré hasta la semana que viene, porque si no se me gastarán los capítulos que tengo de reserva y con lo efímera que es mi inspiración, tardaría un siglo en actualizar.
> 
> ¡El segundo capítulo para todos vosotros!

  1. **Tiembla, _Beacon Hills_. Stiles Argent _is on the town_.**



****

**_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning._ **

_Envuélveme en un rayo de luz._

**_Send me on my way still smiling_ ** **_._ **

_Despídeme en mi camino todavía sonriente._

**_Maybe that's the way I should go,_ **

_Tal vez esa es la forma en la que debería irme._

**_Straight into the mouth of the unknown_ ** **_._ **

_Directo a la boca de lo desconocido._

 

— _Here I am, on the road again… There I am, up on the stage…_ _There I go, playin’ star again_ —tarareé suavemente al ritmo de las notas que salían de los cascos de mi _iPod_ , mientras daba pequeños golpecitos al cristal del vehículo, sin apartar la vista de la hilera de casas que podía apreciarse al otro lado del vidrio—. _There I go, turn the page…_

El cambio de paisaje que se había producido desde que salí de Nueva York había sido increíble. De los altos rascacielos y las concurridas calles de Nueva York, a los tranquilos barrios rodeados de kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque de _Beacon Hills_.

 

Apoyé las manos contra el cristal y miré con la misma excitación que un niño con una sobredosis de azúcar, tratando de que ningún detalle se me escapara. Ni siquiera sabía a qué venía toda aquella emoción  por un pueblo cualquiera de California, pero por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se aceleraba cuando mis ojos contemplaban zonas como el parque infantil, la heladería o la escuela primaria de _Beacon Hills_. ¿Qué me pasaba? Nueva York tenía lugares mucho más interesantes y jamás había tenido una reacción como aquella.

 

Y luego estaba de la extraña sensación que aprisionaba mi pecho.

 

Si no pensara que aquello era imposible, la hubiera catalogado de nostalgia.

 

Agité la cabeza y lo atribuí al cansancio.

 

Llevaba tres días montado en el camión de las mudanzas, apenas deteniéndonos unas horas para descansar, y sentado junto a mi tío Jerry.

 

En realidad lo llamaba _tío_ , pero al igual que Kate no era mi verdadera madre, no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco con él.

 

Y no sabéis cuanto lo agradecía.

 

Tío Jerry era un hombre gigantesco y barrigón, con una enorme papada, tan sólo comparable al odio hacia mi persona. Tenía unos pequeños ojos del tamaño de una canicac y un par de mechones de pelo que le gustaba peinarse hacia un lado para tapar su notable calvicie, ayudado por la gorra cutre de propaganda que le encantaba llevar. De modales comparables a los de un cerdo (siento dirigir tal insulto a la comunidad porcina), carácter agresivo y avinagrado, y un gusto a rascarse sus partes que casi categorizaría como adicción.

 

En conclusión, tío Jerry era la última persona con la que te gustaría viajar durante un largo periodo de tiempo. O simplemente acercarte.

 

Las únicas palabras que me había dirigido en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de camino eran una especie de gruñidos que parecían los de un jabalí, que se traducían en una serie de órdenes que debía cumplir inmediatamente. El resto del viaje se había limitado a fumar compulsivamente sus apestosos cigarrillos y a toser como si quisiera expulsar los pulmones por la boca. De vez en cuando me soltaba algún pescozón, cuando juzgaba que no había hecho lo que me pidió con suficiente rapidez, se aburría o le apetecía darle un descanso a sus pelotas.

 

Odiaba a ese tipo. La única vez que disfruté de su presencia fue cuando en mi décimo cumpleaños Kate me regaló una pistola de aire comprimido y le acerté en pleno culo con ella. Nunca averiguó quién había sido, pero aún se sigue sentando con cierta incomodidad y jamás deja sin vigilancia su retaguardia.

 

¿Cómo había acabado atrapado en un camión durante tres días con ese patético proyecto de persona? Desgraciadamente, el trabajo de tío Jerry era conducir camiones de mudanzas y, ya que besaba el suelo que Kate pisaba, no le importó ofrecerse _amablemente_ a ayudarme con el traslado. Cuando se encontraba con ella, se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente, todo sonrisas y zalameros halagos, lo que resultaba incluso más irritante. No era capaz de ver cuánto lo despreciaba Kate y que el único motivo por el que lo toleraba era porque en ocasiones, pocas y alejadas en el tiempo, resultaba de utilidad.

 

Por extraño que pareciera, ni siquiera la presencia de mi amargado y apestoso tío conseguía apagar mi ánimo.

 

La sensación de alegría y excitación no hacía sino aumentar con cada esquina que atravesábamos y yo me sentía vibrar en el asiento. El único motivo por el cual no me había movido era porque sabía lo ligera que andaba la mano de tío Jerry para soltarme un guantazo. Por ello, me limité a curiosear lo más quieto posible, sabiendo que pronto me lo quitaría de encima y podría dedicarme a explorar el lugar, libre de las cadenas de Kate o cualquier otro cazador.

 

Al doblar la esquina y contemplar el que iba a ser a partir de entonces mi nuevo hogar, pude darle nombre a la excitación que recorría mi cuerpo.

 

 **Libertad**. Jamás me había sentido tan **libre**.

 

**_I've said it so many times._ **

_Lo he dicho tantas veces._

**_I would change my ways_ ** **_._ **

_Que cambiaría mi forma de ser._

**_No, nevermind_ ** **_._ **

_No, no importa._

**_God knows I've tried._ **

_Dios sabe que lo he intentado._ **  
  
**

No era una de las casas más impresionantes que había visto, ni siquiera estaba entre las diez mejores, pero yo estaba tan feliz contemplándola como si fuera el mismísimo _Palacio de Buckingham_.

 

Tenía tres pisos y estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardín con un par de árboles y algunas flores. La fachada del edificio era de un tono azul claro, con las ventanas de color blanco y un porche del mismo tono, que tenía un columpio de esos que salen en las películas románticas, en el que las parejas se sientan y contemplando el cielo estrellado. No es que fuera a conseguir un novio o novia en el periodo de tiempo que estuviera allí, pero seguro de sería un lugar perfecto para leer hasta que nos adentráramos más en el otoño. El tejado era de color negro y podía apreciar en el tercer piso un pequeño ventanuco que conduciría al ático, donde guardaría mis armas y demás cachivaches de cazador. El jardín estaba bien cuidado, por lo que deduje que hacía poco que los antiguos inquilinos se habían marchado.

 

Tendría que buscar en Google cómo mantenerlo en buen estado, porque merecería la pena.

 

 _“Seguro que se está estupendamente en verano”_ pensé, bajando del camión con una gran sonrisa, que segundos después se desvaneció. _“Aunque no creo que vaya a estar aquí tanto tiempo”_.

 

Tío Jerry me pegó con fuerza en la nuca.

 

—¡Vamos, enano! —me gritó con su desagradable voz, a pesar de que era casi tan alto como él—. ¡No te quedes embobado y baja tus cosas de mi camión! ¡Quiero ser capaz de marcharme en algún momento de este siglo!

—Por supuesto —dije, frotándome la nunca y fulminándolo con la mirada—. No me gustaría privarte del placer de regresar a la pocilga que llamas “hogar” a ponerte ciego a vasos de whisky, mientras ves los partidos y te masturbas hasta dejar tu pene en carne viva.

 

Su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de mi brazo, tirando de mí y girándome hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Su apestoso aliento a cigarrillos y los Doritos rancios que se había zampado minutos antes me golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago y me sentí momentáneamente mareado.

 

—Tú, pequeño bastardo…  —comenzó tío Jerry, para ser interrumpido por una airada voz femenina a mi espalda.

—¿Hay algún problema?

 

El agarre de tío Jerry se aflojó sobre mi brazo rápidamente, pero no me liberó, y tras dirigirme una mirada cargada de odio, transformó su rostro a uno que pretendía ser más amable mientras se dirigía a mi salvadora.

 

Ni siquiera él era tan estúpido como para golpearme en mitad de un barrio residencial lleno de testigos.

 

—Ninguno, no se preocupe, señora —se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Y a qué espera para soltarlo? —intervino una segunda voz.

 

Miré por encima de mi hombro y descubrí a dos personas: una mujer de mediana edad y un adolescente con los brazos cargados con las bolsas de compra de algún supermercado cercano, ambos mirando amenazadoramente la escena. No había duda de que eran madre e hijo, a juzgar por el parecido físico y que su expresión adusta era exactamente la misma.

 

La mujer era muy guapa, aunque de forma diferente a Kate. Tenía la piel morena y unos cálidos ojos castaños que te invitaban a acercarte y revelarle tus más íntimos pensamientos, mientras te ofrecía una tacita de chocolate caliente y galletas. Su pelo rizado era de un bonito color azabache y enmarcaba un rostro que ya comenzaba a sufrir los estragos del tiempo. No era corpulenta como tío Jerry, sin embargo, su semblante era feroz y su presencia realmente imponía como sólo una madre enfadada podía hacerlo.

 

El chico tenían los mismos rasgos que los de su madre, aunque los de ella eran más suaves y femeninos. Mismo tono de piel, mismos ojos y mismo color de pelo, aunque lo llevaba mucho más corto. El adolescente era más alto y, bajo su ajustada sudadera de rayas, podía apreciarse el contorno de unos músculos bien definidos. Su postura era tensa y parecía un perro a punto de saltar contra su presa.

 

No puedo culparles, tío Jerry siempre provocaba esa primera impresión. Y la segunda, y la tercera, y la cuarta… digamos que no gustaba a absolutamente nadie.

 

—Claro, claro. —Tío Jerry me soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos—. Vamos, _Stiles_ —ronroneó mi nombre con fingido cariño—, tenemos que sacar tus cosas del camión y llevarlas dentro.

 

No había que ser un genio para averiguar lo que iba a sucederme en cuanto estuviéramos fuera de su visión.

 

Apreté los puños y me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del camión.

 

Tampoco es como si jamás hubiera recibido un golpe. Me abofetearía un par de veces (no es que el tipo tuviera mucha resistencia) y luego se marcharía en su camión a su casa, y no tendría que verlo en meses, con un poco de suerte. Esperaba que al menos no me dejara marca, ya que mal día siguiente era el primer día de clase. No quería que comenzaran los rumores sobre cómo había logrado ese moratón durante una pelea de bandas y convertirme en el apestado de la clase, como había sucedido en todos y cada uno de mis institutos.

 

—Oye, Scott —dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose al adolescente—. ¿Por qué no me das las bolsas y les ayudas con la mudanza? Esas cajas parecen muy pesadas.

—No es necesario, señora, seguro que su hijo… —intentó el tío Jerry, deseando quedarse unos minutos a solas conmigo.

—No es ninguna molestia —interrumpió el joven, Scott, dándole las compras a la mujer y dirigiéndome una sonrisa—. Para eso están los vecinos.

—Claro, no nos vendría mal la ayuda —respondí, aliviado.

 

Le devolví la sonrisa al chico.

 

Después de dar un beso en la mejilla a Scott, su madre se marchó calle abajo, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas en mi dirección.

 

Tío Jerry agarró una de las cajas, mirándome con fiereza y alejándose hacia la casa. Me aproximé al camión y tomé una de los paquetes que tenía los objetos más frágiles, porque casi podía escuchar ya el estrépito de una caja que iba a ser arrojada al suelo con fuerza por un hombre cincuentón que si no podía desahogar su ira con mi cuerpo, lo haría con mis cosas.

 

—¿Ese hombre es tu padre? —preguntó Scott, mirando desdeñosamente a donde se encontraba mi tío, depositando cuidadosamente (para mi sorpresa) la caja en el porche.

—No —me apresuré a contestar—, es mi tío Jerry. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no va a quedarse conmigo. En cuanto bajemos todas mis cosas se marchará de aquí lo más rápido que su cochambroso camión pueda sacarle.

 

Scott me contempló durante unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si le estaba mintiendo, pero después asintió y se dirigió hacia las cajas. La expresión de su cara me indicó que después lo comentaría con su madre, lo que era a la vez conmovedor y engorroso (no podría desempaquetar mis armas si tenía a una madre y su hijo vigilándome como halcones).

 

Cogió una de las cajas más grandes, levantándola sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, como si estuviera llena de plumas en vez de mi colección de cómics, mis videojuegos y películas. Lo miré con envidia mientras yo tenía problemas para levantar la que tenía mis armas, mis libros sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, el acónito y demás objetos útiles.

 

Ese era un paquete al que no iba a dejar que Scott se acercara, porque no quería darle un susto si se llegara a abrir por accidente.

 

—Por cierto, me llamo Stiles —me presenté, mientras caminábamos hacia el interior del jardín y trataba de sacar las llaves de la casa de mi bolsillo con una sola mano.

—Scott —contestó, alegremente—. Vivo un par de casas más abajo, por si alguna vez necesitas algo —añadió, mientras contemplaba a mi tío con desconfianza, que sacaba más cajas del camión _—_. Lo que sea.

 

Asentí, dándole las gracias.

 

Franqueé la puerta de mi nueva casa y observé el pequeño vestíbulo mientras una sensación cálida se apoderaba de mí.

 

Nueva York jamás había sido mi hogar, pero aquel parecía un sitio que sí podría transformarse en uno, aunque fuera por un corto periodo tiempo. 

 

Había varias puertas, una que conducía a un amplio salón, otra a una cocina y otra a lo que parecía un baño. Unas escaleras a mi derecha se dirigían a los dormitorios. Como únicamente iba a vivir yo en aquel lugar, podría elegir el que quisiera.

 

—Bonita casa —comentó Scott, con un silbido, mirando a su alrededor con interés.

—¿Bonita? ¿Has visto qué televisor tengo? —exclamé, señalando a el enorme, no, gigantesco aparato de pantalla plana que descansaba sobre la cómoda del salón como la estatua de un Dios egipcio—. ¡Hasta los vecinos serán capaces de escuchar el sonido de los tiroteos cuando me dedique a masacrar los _zombies_ del _Resident Evil_!

 

Junté las manos, como si sujetara un arma y comencé fingir que disparaba contra Scott.

 

—¿Te gusta _Resident Evil_? —preguntó Scott, depositando la caja en el suelo y mirándome como si le hubiera dicho que recuperé el anillo de Sauron de las mismísimas entrañas del Monte del Destino.

—¿Bromeas? —contesté, acercándome a él y sacando de la caja uno de los tantos videojuegos que estaban guardados en él—. Violencia, _zombies_ y mucha sangre. ¡Ese videojuego fue hecho para mí! —chillé, agitándolo a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

—En serio, deberías pasarte alguna vez por mi casa —sonrió, mientras se agachaba y se dedicaba a buscar entre mi colección de videojuegos—. Mi colección no es tan grande como la tuya, pero…  ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tienes el _House of Dead V_! ¡Si ni siquiera ha salido aún al mercado! —gritó, contemplando la caja del videojuego como si fuera el mismísimo Santo Grial—. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

—Tengo buenos contactos.

—En serio, voy a convencer a mi madre para que te adopte —sonrió Scott—. ¿Y respecto a películas? ¿Tienes _El Señor de los Anillos_?

—Versiones extendidas, _mon ami_ —contesté, orgulloso.

—¿De verdad? Yo sólo pude conseguir _El Retorno del Rey_ en versión extendida ya que… —Casi doy un bote en el aire cuando vi que las manos curiosas de Scott se dirigían a la caja que no debía, a la que guardaba mi colección de armas.

—¡No! ¡Esa no! —aullé, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

 

Scott apartó las manos como si quemara, mientras me miraba con sus enormes ojos de cachorro.

 

Quise abofetearme. Era la primera vez que conectaba tanto con alguien, y no quería espantar a una amistad potencial porque ésta descubriera mi colección de armas de fuego.

 

Era consciente de que estaba allí para una misión, pero no había nada de malo en hacer amigos.

 

—Dentro está mi colección de ropa interior y todo mi porno, ¿acaso quieres ver mi todos mis calzoncillos de Batman? No es que me avergüence de ellos, pero creo que es un poco pronto en nuestra relación como para ello.

 

Parpadeó, un poco confundido, mientras me miraba con una expresión que me indicaba que no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Aun así, Scott debió de captar que guardaba algo que no quería que viera y no comentó nada sobre mi descarada mentira, cosa que agradecí.

 

El corazón me latía con fuerza y sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Por una vez que había logrado conectar con alguien, tenía que brotar mi lado de rarito y _freak_ incorregible y espantarlo.

 

Para mi sorpresa, en vez de soltar una excusa patética y salir huyendo de la casa, Scott volvió a desviar la atención a la caja que sí podía tocar y comenzó a cotillear mi colección de juegos. El ambiente volvió a relajarse y tras una ligera vacilación, me senté en el suelo, junto a la caja, parloteando sobre _Star Wars_ , _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ y otras colecciones que ambos poseíamos. Sinceramente, jamás me había sentido tan cercano a nadie, y mucho menos a pocos minutos después de conocerlo.

 

—¿Y cuándo empiezas en el _Instituto Beacon Hills_? —me preguntó Scott después de diez minutos discutiendo sobre por qué Daenerys Targarian era el mejor personaje de Juego de Tronos.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy a ese instituto?

—¿Porque es el único instituto de _Beacon Hills_?

—Oh, cierto. — _Beacon Hills_ era una ciudad bastante pequeña, más bien tirando a pueblo, muy diferente a Nueva York—. Mañana.

—¡Si quieres podemos ir juntos! —se ofreció, rápidamente—. Además, desde que Isaac se mudó, ya no tengo que pasar a recogerlo.

—No sé… —La oferta era tentadora, ya que únicamente poseía una bicicleta y sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el instituto—. No quiero molestar…

—¡No es molestia! —exclamó—. Y a la hora de comer, te presentaré a Isaac. Te caerá bien, se vio las tres versiones extendidas del Señor de los Anillos en un único fin de semana.

—Ese chico llegará lejos pero aún tiene mucho que aprender. —Coloqué solemnemente la mano en mi pecho—. Yo me vi las tres versiones extendidas del _Señor de los Anillos_ Y la versión extendida de _El Hobbit: Un Viaje Inesperado_ en un solo fin de semana. Sólo pausas para ir al baño, ya que me había aprovisionado con bolsas de patatas fritas, gominolas y refrescos. Incluso me había planteado colocar la bacinilla junto a mi cama para ahorrarme los tres minutos del retrete.

 

Scott contuvo el aliento, mirándome totalmente impresionado.

 

—¿En serio?

—Con este tipo de cosas nunca bromeo.

—Stiles, eres un héroe entre los héroes.

—Gracias, uno hace lo que puede. —Le guiñé el ojo—. Además, creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta de llevarme en coche. Si voy solo, seguro que termino en el otro extremo de la ciudad preguntándome como me he perdido en una ciudad cien veces más pequeña que Nueva York.

—¡Entonces decidido! ¡Mañana pasaré a buscarte!

 

El sonido de una caja siendo arrojada al suelo con fuerza nos sobresaltó a ambos y estuve a punto de dejar caer el libro _Choque de Reyes_ al suelo, lo que hubiera hecho un buen boquete en el parquet. Alcé la mirada y descubrí a tío Jerry mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido, junto a una pequeña torre de cajas que contenían todas mis pertenencias. Las había sacado todas del camión mientras charlaba con Scott, seguramente deseando poner los pies en polvorosa, ya que no podía pegarme mientras mi nuevo amigo estuviera conmigo.

 

Y ambos lo sabíamos.

 

Por eso le dediqué la sonrisa más radiante y burlona que pude reunir, lo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo hasta que sus cejas casi ocultaron sus ojos. Si las miradas matasen, probablemente hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea.

 

Pero como no es así, tío Jerry tendría que aguantarse.

 

—He terminado —gruñó, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Scott y deseando que él desapareciera, para poder darme una buena paliza.

—Gracias, tío Jerry —Aunque por el tono en que lo dije, bien podía haberle estado llamando _“cabeza de mierda”_ —. No hace falta que te quedes, puedo encargarme yo solo de abrir las cajas. No querrás que se te haga tarde viajando por carretera.

 **Traducción** : _“vete al infierno”_

—Se está haciendo tarde, me pondré en marcha —respondió él, estrechando aún más sus ojos de sapo, pero no haciendo un solo movimiento para acercarse a mí.

 **Traducción** : _“Tienes suerte de que esté ese chaval ahí, porque te estrangularía con mis propias manos”_.

 

—Adiós, tío Jerry. —Agité la mano a modo de saludo, procurando que fuera lo más insultante posible.

 **Traducción** : _“Ojalá te atragantes con los donuts rancios de la guantera”_

—Adiós.

 **Traducción** : _“Muérete”_

Bajo la atenta mirada de Scott, tío Jerry se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dando un portazo que hizo temblar hasta los cristales de las ventanas. Sólo entonces me permití respirar tranquilo, soltando un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido a mi nuevo amigo, que me observó con preocupación.

 

Una de las partes más importantes de ser un cazador era aprender a esconder tus emociones para no mostrar tu habilidad al enemigo. Por ello, no me costó transformar mi semblante de alivio en una gran sonrisa bobalicona que distrajera a Scott de lo que acababa de pasar.

 

—¿Por qué no me ayudas a desempaquetar mis cosas?

—Claro —contestó, alegremente, olvidando lo sucedido al instante.

 

Recuerdo haber pensado que Scott tenía  la capacidad de concentración de un cachorrito sobreexcitado.

 

—Vete empezando con esa caja —señalé la que guardaba mis videojuegos, mientras yo cargaba con las que guardaban mis utensilios de cazador—. Yo voy a dejar esto en el ático.

 

Dejé a Scott agachado sobre mis cajas y sacando algunas de mis preciadas pertenencias, envueltas cuidadosamente en plástico de burbujas.

 

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llegué a la segunda planta, formada por un pasillo con varias puertas. Comencé a abrirlas todas, hasta que encontré la que sería mi dormitorio.

 

Miré a mi alrededor con total fascinación, sabiendo que aquello me pertenecería durante el tiempo que durara la misión.

 

 _“La misión”_ pensé, sintiendo que mi buen humor se empañaba ligeramente.

 

Con el entusiasmo del momento, había olvidado completamente que me encontraba allí para trabajar.

 

Solté un suspiro, mientras depositaba las cajas en el suelo y observaba el papel azul  celeste de las paredes, que no tardaría en estar cubierto con pósteres de grupos de música y películas.

 

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Scott desde la planta baja.

 

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y agarré el pequeño puñal de la funda de mi tobillo, listo para entrar en acción y proteger a mi amigo. No obstante, dos segundos después, Scott continuó:

 

—¡Tienes una maqueta del _Batmóvil_!

 

Me relajeé, aunque mi corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad, y volví a guardar el arma en su sitio.

 

La reacción entusiasta de Scott por poco me provoca un infarto.

 

 _“Es posible que el chaval de la planta baja me mate antes que cualquier hombre lobo, brujo u otra criatura repulsiva”_ pensé, llevándome una mano al pecho.

 

—¡Fue un regalo de cumpleaños! —respondí.

 

Si había algo en lo que Kate no reparaba en gastos, aparte de en armas antiguas y material necesario para la caza, era en mi educación y mis caprichos. Tenía verdaderos objetos de coleccionista entre las cosas que decorarían mi habitación. Tal vez quería tenerme contento y como el dinero no es un problema para ella, prefería sustituir los abrazos y besos, por figuras de acción, objetos y cómics raros.

 

No quiero ser un cliché andante, pero hubiera cambiado todas esas cosas por una madre que en verdad me quisiera o buenos amigos.

 

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, abrí la ventana de mi cuarto de par en par.

 

Desde allí tenía una buena vista de la calle: un buen barrio residencial con una estrecha carretera en medio y casas ajardinadas a ambos lados.

 

Quería decirme a mí mismo que había escogido esa habitación porque me permitían ver la calle por completo y era un buen punto estratégico, no obstante, en verdad lo había hecho porque el lugar me trasmitía una serenidad que Nueva York nunca había hecho.

 

Escuché una voz de mujer tarareando una canción que no logré identificar y cuando miré hacia abajo, descubrí a la madre de Scott atravesando la puerta de mi jardín con una fiambrera en las manos, que esperaba que fuera para mí.

 

Me aparté de la ventana con una sonrisa y salí de la habitación, casi tropezando con los trastos que había apilado junto a la puerta.

 

Apenas había probado bocado desde que tío Jerry y yo habíamos parado en aquel apestoso motel de carretera.

 

Comida de verdad que no supiera a mueble recién barnizado.

 

Si era así, juré que le pediría que abandonara a su marido y se casara conmigo. Sería un padrastro estupendo para Scott.

 

Casi había bajado la mitad de los escalones, cuando escuché las voces de Scott y su madre.

 

—… hombre ya se ha marchado —comentaba Scott.

—¿Entonces no es su padre? —preguntó la madre, con voz preocupada.

 

Asomé la cabeza a través de la barandilla y me encontré a Scott, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y explotando un trozo de papel de burbujas. Su madre se encontraba a su lado, con un brillo de tristeza en la mirada que yo, extrañamente, quise borrar.

 

—No, es su tío. Terry o algo así.

—¿Y con quién vive?

—Vivo con mi madre —contesté, sobresaltándolos. Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Scott, la comida hubiera acabado desparramada por los suelos—. Perdón —me disculpé—, no quería asustaros.

—Lo siento, no pretendíamos… —comenzó a explicar la mujer, un poco avergonzada.

—No pasa nada. —Bajé los últimos tramos de las escaleras y me acerqué a ellos—. Tío Jerry no da la mejor de las impresiones y es lógico que queráis saber si ese proyecto fallido de ser humano es mi padre.

—Es bueno saber que no lo es… —murmuró Scott entre dientes.

—¡SCOTT!

 

Puso las manos sobre las caderas y el chico me miró con culpabilidad.

 

—No se preocupe, tiene razón. Lo peor que podía haberme pasado es compartir la misma sangre con él.

 

Por el entrecejo fruncido de la mujer, supuse que ella pensaba lo mismo, aunque no lo manifestara en voz alta.

 

—¿Y dónde está tu madre? He traído algo de mi famosa lasaña, porque supuse que con la mudanza y eso no tendríais tiempo de cocinar —cambió de tema, mientras buscaba con la mirada a una persona que se pareciera a mí.

—Ella aún tiene trabajo en Nueva York —lo que no era del todo mentira—, así que estaré solo durante un tiempo.

—¿Tú solo? —La voz de la madre de Scott estaba teñida de desaprobación.

—Ya me ha sucedido más veces, no es gran cosa. —Por la forma en que su ceño se pronunciaba, no era esa la respuesta correcta—. Ella hubiera querido venir conmigo, pero no ha sido posible. Sin embargo, no creo que tarde mucho tiempo en acabar el trabajo y venir a _Beacon Hills_.

—Oh, bueno, si alguna vez necesitas algo, Scott y yo vivimos unas casas más abajo, la del porche blanco. —Tomó la fiambrera de las manos de su hijo y me la ofreció—. Y aquí tienes tu cena.

—¡Muchas gracias, señora…! —me detuve—. Esto… ¿cómo se llama? Llevo al menos media hora hablando con su Scott y no se me ha ocurrido preguntarle su nombre —murmuré, sintiendo el color subiendo hasta mis mejillas.

—McCall —contestó, dándome el recipiente con comida que olía deliciosamente bien—. Pero puedes llamarme Melissa.

 

Por segunda vez en aquel día, mi cena estuvo a punto de quedar desparramada por el parquet, del susto que me metí.

 

 _“¿McCall?”_ pensé, mirándolos con incredulidad y sintiendo que el alma se me caía a los pies.

 

**Scott McCall.**

_Estatus:_ Hombre Lobo.

 

**Melissa McCall.**

_Estatus:_ Humana. Enfermera.

 

 _“¿Qué posibilidades hay de que haya dos Scotts McCall con una madre llamada Melissa McCall en esta ciudad tan pequeña?”_ pensé, con tristeza, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

 

Por fin sabía de qué me sonaba tanto la cara de Scott… la había visto en los archivos que Kate me había dado para que estudiara sobre los hombres lobo de _Beacon Hills_. Y yo me había hecho amigo de uno de ellos. ¿Cómo de mala podía ser mi suerte?

 

—¡Stiles! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Scott, alarmado y corriendo a mi lado, por si me desmayaba o algo.

 

La verdad es que estaba a punto de hacerlo, y de una forma muy poco varonil.

 

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro —afirmé, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Un apellido poco común.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Tu corazón se ha acelerado.

 

 _“Qué poco sutil”_ estuve a punto de bufar.

 

Melissa le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación por el comentario de los latidos, que me indicó que estaba al tanto de la identidad de su hijo como licántropo. Scott agachó la cabeza, mortificado y avergonzado por el desliz.

 

¿Y él había estado ocultando su condición de hombre lobo? Era tan torpe y adorable que casi me entraban hasta ganas de reír _._ Probablemente lo hubiera hecho de haberse tratado de otra situación.

 

—Lo que mi hijo quiere decir —trató de arreglar Melissa— es que te has puesto muy pálido de repente.

—Lo siento, supongo que estoy cansado del viaje. —En verdad lo estaba, así que no era una mentira que Scott pudiera captar—. Han sido muchas horas.

—En ese caso, creo que deberíamos dejarte descansar. Vamos, Scott.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, aunque no muy convencido con mi explicación—. En ese caso, hasta mañana, Stiles. ¡Pasaré a buscarte a las siete!

—Hasta mañana.

 

Mi rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano y les despedía, pero por dentro, lo único en lo que podía pensar era: _“Oh, mierda. ¡MIerda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA…!”_.

 

Había olvidado lo del viajecito en coche.

 

Y para empeorar las cosas, también **Isaac Lahey** iba a estar allí. Seguro que Scott me presentaría al resto de sus amigos hombres lobo y humanos, con los que compartiría clases y almuerzos. Eso suponiendo que les cayera bien y no sucediera como el resto de mis amistades potenciales, que salían huyendo al captar mi vena de rarito. O tal vez estaba siendo muy optimista respecto a ello.

 

Fuera como fuera, yo mismo me estaba buscando mi propia perdición.

 

 _“Estupendo”_ pensé, mientras cerraba la puerta y apoyaba la espalda contra ella _“El primer amigo que hago y resulta que es uno de mis objetivos”._

 

Me dejé deslizar por la madera y acabé sentado en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza la fiambrera entre mis dedos.

 

 _“O el destino me odia o tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido”_.

****

**_Call me a sinner, call me a saint._ **

_Llámame pecador, llámame santo._

_**Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same.** _

_Dime que se ha acabado, yo te seguiré amando de igual forma._

**_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_ ** **_._ **

_Llámame tu favorito, llámame lo peor._

**_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt_ ** **_._ **

_Dime que se ha acabado, no quiero que me hieras._

**_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way._ **

_Es todo lo que puedo decir. De esta forma, me pondré en camino. **  
**_

**“Shinedown –** Call Me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como aclaración por si en el capítulo no ha quedado claro: la manada no sabe quién es Stiles. Han pasado ya seis años y con la adolescencia su cuerpo ha cambiado, por lo que no lo han reconocido.
> 
> Ya sabéis. Para animarme e invocar mi caprichosa inspiración: comentarios en AO3 o en mi twitter (@RoadNotSoDark).


	3. Lobos y Humanos: Conoced al Cazador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin aparece la manada! Y también los primeros signos de problemas.  
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Trouble is a Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey, wolfies! ¡Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. 
> 
> El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el viernes y a partir de entonces mis publicaciones se harán regularmente cada viernes (al menos con los capítulos que tengo escritos, después probablemente me demore algo más).

  1. **Lobos y Humanos, conoced al Cazador.**



**_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood._ **

_Hola, pequeña Caperucita Roja._

_**You sure are looking good.** _

_Seguro que estás preciosa._

**_You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want._ **

_Eres todo lo que un Lobo Feroz podría desear._ ****  
  


—¡Hey! ¡Stiles!

 

El grito de Scott a dos centímetros de mi oído me hizo dar un bote y mis instintos de cazador tomaron las riendas de mi cuerpo. Me di la vuelta y estuve a punto de estampar en la cabeza de mi atacante mi taza de **_King of Nerds_**. Al menos los sentidos de hombre lobo de Scott estaban bien afinados y reaccionó con rapidez, evitando que se la reventara en la cabeza. Después miró mi taza y luego a mí con sus ojos de cachorrito, sorprendido por mi reacción.

 

Seguro que cazadores le habían atacado con flechas y balas, pero jamás con una taza de desayuno.

 

—Hola, Scott —murmuré, contemplando como mi ataque había terminado por derramar el café por todo el suelo—. No es que no me alegre de verte ni nada de eso, ¿pero cómo has entrado en mi cocina?

—Por la puerta —contestó, mirando las tostadas con mantequilla que acababa de preparar como si estuviera famélico.

—Sírvete —empujé el plato de tostadas hacia Scott—. Replantearé mi pregunta, ¿por qué has entrado por mi puerta sin ni siquiera llamar? No creo me odies tanto como para intentar provocarme un infarto.

—He llamado —replicó, con la boca llena de tostada—. Además, la puerta estaba abierta.

 

Me froté las sienes, exasperado, dándome cuenta de que me había olvidado de cerrarla anoche.

 

Nuestro anterior encuentro y el descubrimiento de que Scott era a la vez mi amigo y mi objetivo, me había mantenido despierto casi toda la noche y en aquellos momentos me sentía como una mierda.

 

Aunque eso no era excusa para haber dejado la puerta abierta, sobre todo después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses.

 

—No eres una persona de mañana, ¿verdad?

—Son las… las… ni sé qué hora es —murmuré, usando unas servilletas para limpiar el café de las baldosas—. No tendría que estar lidiando con esta mierda de par de mañana y sin mi dosis habitual de cafeína.

—Aquí tienes, Stiles.

 

Scott cogió la cafetera y rellenó mi taza con café.

 

—Gracias.

 

Tomé un trago de la taza y de un mordisco una de las tostadas, antes de que Scott se las terminara todas. Escruté con la mirada a mi nuevo amigo, midiendo sus reacciones, atento al más mínimo cambio en su expresión.

 

La noche anterior me había duchado tres veces y frotado el cuerpo con jabón hasta casi arrancarme la piel, porque no quería arriesgarme a que quedara el más mínimo rastro de acónito que él pudiera olfatear. E incluso mi lado más paranoico temía que captara el olor de Kate sobre mi cuerpo y mi ropa, a pesar de que ella no fuera una persona muy táctil conmigo y me hubiera dado tres duchas antes de viajar a _Beacon Hills_.

 

—¿Stiles?

—¿Eh? —parpadeé, despertando de mis pensamientos y notando que Scott me miraba fijamente, como esperando mi respuesta.

—Te he preguntado que cual es tu primera clase —repitió, con la boca llena, pero arreglándoselas para pronunciar correctamente las palabras.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —Saqué el arrugado horario del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y le eché un vistazo—. Esto… Química, con un tal Adrian Harris.

—¡Igual que yo! ¡Nos toca en la misma clase! —sonrió Scott, palmeándome la espalda—. Mi antiguo compañero se mudó recientemente de la ciudad —Tampoco es que me extrañaba, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de asesinatos que habían sucedido últimamente, y no quería ni imaginarme los que no habían salido en los periódicos—, así que podríamos sentarnos juntos.

—Genial.

 

Mi voz no sonó muy entusiasta, pero no pareció darse cuenta, ocupado como estaba, devorando la última tostada. No es que no me alegrara de estar con él, pero iba a ser agotador pasar todo mi tiempo en el instituto junto a un detector lupino de mentiras.

 

—Aunque también es mala suerte que te haya tocado tu primera clase con Harris.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es mal profesor?

 

Por la expresión de su rostro, podía imaginarme su respuesta.

 

—Malo se queda corto. Es como Hitler, o al menos su versión en profesor —contestó—. Deberíamos darnos prisa, no me gustaría que fueras gritado y humillado públicamente en tu primer día de clase.

—Qué tipo más simpático —mascullé entre dientes, echándome la mochila al hombro—. Esos son la clase de profesores a los que peor caigo y los que más parecen fijarse en mí.

 

Salimos de la casa y después de asegurarme de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, nos dirigimos hacia un coche de color gris aparcado frente a mi casa. Era viejo, seguramente de segunda mano, y tenía varias abolladuras y lo que sin duda era una marca de garras junto a uno de los focos delanteros. Unos colgantes con símbolos druidas de protección colgaban de espejo retrovisor, junto a dos dados de peluche.

 

Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, mientras esperaba que Scott no se diera cuenta de que estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín y que miraba el vehículo como si fuera una especie de trampa mortal.

 

—Mi madre estaba harta de que… abollara siempre el coche —Reconocí perfectamente esa frase como el eufemismo de “en los asuntillos de hombre lobo” que era—, así que en mi cumpleaños me compró uno. No es mucho pero…—murmuró, captando la mirada que le eché al vehículo y malinterpretándola.

—¡Qué va! ¡Es estupendo! —negué, acariciando los asientos—. A mí también me gustaría tener un coche, pero mi madre insiste en que me las apañe con una bicicleta.

 

A veces llegaba a preguntarme si Kate pensaba que regalándome un coche sería el primer paso antes de hacer mis maletas y salir huyendo. No puedo negar que alguna vez lo hubiera pensado.

 

—¿Música? —preguntó.

—Ya estás tardando en encender la radio, amigo mío.

 

**_What big eyes you have._ **

_Qué ojos tan grandes tienes._

**_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._ **

_El tipo de ojos que vuelven locos a los lobos._

**_So just to see that you don't get chased,_ **

**_I think I ought to walk with you for a way._ **

_Así que sólo para comprobar que no te siguen,_

_creo que debería caminar contigo un rato._  


—¿Qué está pasando allí? —pregunté a Scott, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y observaba el grupo de gente que se apelotonaba alrededor de un cordón policial—. No estoy muy familiarizado con las costumbres de esta zona de California, pero creo que _eso_ no es una bienvenida para el chico nuevo.

 

Cuando me volví a mirar a mi compañero, vi una expresión consternada en su rostro mientras contemplaba las espaldas de los alumnos que curioseaban en la zona. Aquello hizo que se asentara una extraña sensación en mi estómago que no me gustó nada. Sentir preocupación por una persona a la que hacía un día que conocía y que era mi objetivo no era bueno; tarde o temprano tendría que traicionarlo y apegarme a él era una mala idea.

 

Un cazador necesitaba protegerse tanto física como emocionalmente y esa era una de las situaciones que se debían evitar.

 

Cerré la boca, aquel no era momento para bromas, y no aparté los ojos de la escena mientras Scott aparcaba.

 

Salió del vehículo como si le hubieran prendido fuego, olvidándome por completo de mí, y corrió hacia uno de los policías que trataban de alejar a los adolescentes, que no dejaban de sacar sus móviles y trataban de sacar fotos a lo que quiera que estuviera al otro lado.

 

 _“Buitres”_ pensé, cerrando la puerta y acercándome a un adolescente que estaba un poco más alejado y tenía la expresión de alguien que estaba a punto de vaciar el contenido de su estómago sobre el asfalto.

 

— _Hey_ , tú. —El chico levantó la cabeza, sobresaltándose como si le hubiera atizado con una porra eléctrica—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

—Han encontrado muerto a Andrew Smith —contestó, pronunciando el nombre como si debiese conocerlo—. Ya es el tercer cadáver que encuentran en las últimas dos semanas.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿El tercero? —exclamé, mientras todas mis alarmas se encendían.

—Los anteriores fueron el viejo conserje y un profesor sustituto recién llegado.

 

Su cara volvió a palidecer y recé para que no me vomitara en los zapatos.

 

—¿Y tienen alguna pista de quien los asesinó?

—¿Asesinato? ¡No, Dios mío! —negó rápidamente—. Los tres fueron suicidios. Saltaron desde la azotea del instituto.

 

¿Tres tipos haciendo el salto del ángel desde la azotea del mismo edificio en un periodo de dos semanas? ¿Cuándo en mi experiencia había resultado ser una casualidad?

 

Nunca. Jamás de los jamases. _Never_.

 

Había algo raro en todo ese asunto y hubiera puesto una mano en el fuego, jurando que aquello competía al área de mi especialidad.

 

Alguna criatura había decidido que el instituto era un buen coto de caza y no pensaba marcharse en un tiempo.

 

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo? —La voz del adolescente me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—Recién llegado.

—Mal día para empezar —continuó—. Por cierto, soy Greenberg.

—Estupendo, _Greenbug_ —murmuré, distraídamente, mientras mis ojos volvían hacia la figura de Scott. Estaba hablando con un policía vestido con una chaqueta verde que se encontraba de espaldas a mí—. Oye, ¿quién es el hombre con el que Scott está hablando?

 

Cuando el policía se dio la vuelta, vi que debía de tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, pero que el cansancio y la tensión que acumulaba su cuerpo lo hacían parecer mayor. Su pelo era de un tono castaño, salpicado por las canas, y poseía unos bonitos ojos azules, que en esos momentos eran adornados por unas grandes ojeras.

 

No entiendo que me impulsó a preguntar sobre él, pero mientras lo observaba, una especie de sentimiento cálido se asentó en mi pecho, cuyo origen no entendía.

 

Ya que a ese hombre no lo conocía de nada, ¿verdad?

 

—Es el Sheriff Stilinski —respondió—, el encargado del caso. Últimamente los únicos casos que le llegan son sobre cadáveres, creo que todos echamos de menos cuando las únicas ocasiones en las que veíamos al Sheriff era por la desaparición de un _gat_ -¡Oye!

 

 **Sheriff John Stilinski**.

 _Estatus_ : Humano. Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

 

—Todo muy interesante, _Greenwitch_ —dije, mientras me alejaba—. ¡Ya nos veremos!

—¡Me llamo _Greenberg_!

 

La ambulancia había llegado ya, y si quería echar un vistazo al cuerpo antes de que se lo llevaran, debía darme prisa. Sería más difícil colarse en una morgue, sobre todo sin conocer el lugar. Los técnicos tendrían que hablar con el sheriff y entonces yo tendría aproximadamente un minuto para colarme, tratar de descubrir cualquier pista que me ayudara a determinar su origen sobrenatural en el cuerpo y salir de allí antes de que me atraparan.

 

No era demasiado tiempo, pero tendría que apañarme. 

 

Una voz en mi cabeza (perteneciente a Kate) me recordó que ya tenía una misión y que involucrarme en una situación como aquella sólo la pondría en peligro, que debía dejar que la manada local ( _Derek ‘n Company_ ) se encargara de sus propios asuntos. Sin embargo, otra vocecita, perteneciente a mi conciencia (y que tenía un curioso parecido bastante a la voz de Batman), insistía en que tampoco podía simplemente dejarlo pasar y que los cadáveres se acumularan.

 

Debatiéndome entre esas dos voces, me decidí a no tomar ninguna decisión precipitada por el momento y simplemente echar un vistazo al cuerpo.

 

Esperé a que la ambulancia se deslizara entre los adolescentes hasta el lugar donde descansaba el cadáver y me aproximé hasta el vehículo por delante, agachado para evitar ser visto por el conductor.

 

Nadie prestaba atención al chico que se deslizaba furtivamente junto al costado de la ambulancia, a la espera de que cargaran el cuerpo ya oculto dentro de una bolsa negra.

 

Esperé unos segundos a que los policías se dieran la vuelta para hablar con los técnicos de la ambulancia y hablar… de cosas de médicos y policías, para introducirme velozmente en el interior de la ambulancia.

 

Me coloqué junto a la bolsa para cadáveres, ocultando mi cuerpo tras ella y manteniendo un ojo en la puerta, sabiendo que si me pillaban, no iba a tener ninguna vía de escape.

 

Agarré la cremallera y la deslicé hacia abajo, sólo hasta su cintura.

 

Me saludó el cadáver de un chico musculoso de más o menos mi edad, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas. Después de una caída de varios pisos de altura, podéis imaginaros lo destrozado y ensangrentado que se encontraba.

 

Incluso después de contemplar a tantos muertos, seguía siendo difícil ver a chicos de mi edad acabar en la morgue.

 

Inspeccioné el cadáver, fijándome en los signos de alguien que había saltado al vacío o sido empujado: huesos rotos, contusiones, heridas abiertas… Si existía otra causa, sólo podría ser descubierto por una autopsia.  

 

No obstante, algo más me llamó la atención: la sonrisa que esbozaban los labios del chaval, como si precipitarse hubiera sido la liberación que llevaba esperando toda su vida.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo.

 

O el chaval estaba pasando por la peor etapa de su vida y opinaba que suicidarse era la única salida y se encontraba feliz por ello, o se trataba de una especie de hipnotismo sobrenatural que debía investigar. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades era válida, ¿pero con otros dos suicidios en tan poco tiempo? Me inclinaba más por mi segunda hipótesis.

 

 _“Lo primero será averiguar más cosas sobre la vida de Andrew”_ pensé, mientras subía la cremallera con tristeza. _“Después podría acercarme a la biblioteca y…”_

—¿QUÉ NARICES ESTÁS HACIENDO? —gritó una voz ronca a mi espalda.

 

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de darme la vuelta y defenderme, una mano me agarró de la capucha de la sudadera y me puso sobre mis pies de un fuerte tirón, para después arrastrarme fuera de la ambulancia sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

 

No pude ni siquiera de gritar _“¡Violencia policial!”_ , porque el propio cuello de la prenda me estaba estrangulando y sólo pude soltar un pequeño gemido antes de ser expulsado del vehículo con violencia. Hubiera acabado en el suelo sino hubiera sido porque la mano todavía atenazaba la prenda.

 

Comencé a retorcerme en cuanto mis pies tocaron tierra e hinqué las uñas en la muñeca del hombre, que me arrastraba hacia donde estaban Scott y el Sheriff. Ambos me contemplaron, sorprendidos, como mi bruto y silencioso atacante lidiaba conmigo como lo haría mamá gata con uno de sus pequeños cachorros.

 

—Agente Hale, ¿qué está-? —comenzó el Sheriff, alternando sus ojos entre el policía que me sujetaba y yo mismo.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó el tal Hale, furioso, mostrándome a Scott como si fuera una vulgar zapatilla que mi amigo hubiera olvidado como hizo en su momento Cenicienta.

—¡Derek! ¡Suéltalo! —chilló Scott, mirándonos con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Lo estás asfixiando!

 

No es que me estuviera agarrando tan fuerte como para cortar totalmente mi suministro de aire, pero sí lo suficiente como para que se hiciera bastante incómodo respirar. Sin embargo, el _Agente Gruñón_ me soltó y yo tomé una bocanada de aire como si en verdad me hubiese estado estrangulando con mi propia sudadera.

 

Me di la vuelta para encararme con él y…

 

Me encontré con uno de los hombres más atractivos en los que mis ojos habían tenido el placer de posarse. Probablemente sino hubiera habido gente a mi alrededor, hubiera caído sobre mis rodillas y le hubiera construido un altar.

 

Era un poco más alto que yo, bastante más musculoso y enfundado en un uniforme de policía que se ajustaba a él como si el mismísimo Satanás lo hubiera cosido para torturarme. Pelo negro, afeitado pero dejando ligeros rastrojos de barba sobre su perfecto rostro y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que me miraban llenos de ira, casi cultos bajo un par de ceñudas cejas.

 

No tardé en reconocerlo.

 

 **Derek Hale**.

 _Estatus_ : Alfa de la manada. Gruñón.

 

¿Cómo de mala podía llegar a ser mi suerte? No sólo entablaba amistad con Scott McCall, sino que encima llamaba la atención de Derek Hale, el Alpha de la manada, y que me contemplaba como si estuviera tratando de prenderme fuego sólo con la fuerza de su mirada. Empeño no le faltaba y yo me sentía como si estuviera a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea.

 

—¿Qué hacías husmeando en la ambulancia? —gruñó Derek con una voz, que en otras circunstancias me hubiera hecho temblar de la excitación.

—Define “husmear” —contesté, antes de que mi cerebro se pusiera en contacto con mi gran bocaza.

 

El entrecejo fruncido de Derek se profundizó más, y parecía a punto de agarrarme del cuello y golpear repetidamente mi cabeza contra el asfalto. O convertirse en hombre lobo y rasgar mi garganta. Con los dientes.

 

—Chico —intervino el Sheriff, percibiendo el estado de ánimo de su compañero y mi inminente muerte—. Podría acusarte de contaminación de pruebas. ¿Por qué te has colado en la ambulancia?

—¿Curiosidad morbosa de adolescente? —Derek, a mi espalda, soltó un gruñido—. Mira, lo siento de veras, Sheriff. Hoy es mi primer día de clase y supongo que sólo quería ver qué era lo que podía alterar de tal manera un instituto. No pretendía hacer nada malo.

—Chaval, los cadáveres no son un espectáculo de feria —me riñó el Sheriff, aunque parecía más decepcionado que enfadado, lo que de alguna forma era peor—. El chico muerto era un alumno de este instituto que hasta hace dos días jugaba al _Lacrosse_ con Scott e Isaac y… ¿Y tú quien eres?

—Stiles, señor. Stiles Walker —me presenté, utilizando el nombre que aparecía en mi pasaporte, de forma que mis palabras no fueran una mentira que pudieran captar—. Hoy es mi primer-

_—¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!_

 

De repente, una pesada masa peluda se estrelló contra mi espalda y me lanzó al suelo.

 

sacudiéndome el aturdimiento, me giré, tratando de golpear a mi asaltante. Sin embargo, en vez de ser recibido por colmillos y garras, fui sorprendido por una húmeda lengua que comenzó a lamerme la cara como si fuera una enorme piruleta tamaño humano. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude reaccionar y me quedé allí tumbado, de espaldas sobre el suelo, mientras era atacado a lametones por un enorme _golden retriever_ de color canela.

 

—¡ _Leia_! ¡ _Leia_! —gritó el Sheriff, agarrándolo por el collar y tratando de quitármelo de encima—. ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Deja al chaval en paz!

 

Finalmente, entre Scott y él lograron apartarlo de mí lo suficiente como para que me pudiera incorporar.

 

Notaba la cara húmeda de babas de perro y sabía que mis intentos por peinarme habían quedado reducidos a nada, porque seguramente en esos momentos cada cabello se encontraba mirando en una dirección diferente.

 

El animal comenzó a olfatearme, moviendo el rabo con alegría y haciendo nuevos intentos de comenzar a lamerme otra vez.

 

Me gustaban mucho los perros, me gustan, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto como aquellas, decidí que no podía ser malo disfrutar de su cariño incondicional, por efusivo que fuera.

 

—Hola, preciosa —sonreí, enterrando mis manos en el suave pelaje de perro y acariciándolo.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó el Sheriff, aún agarrando el collar del perro—. Es muy amistosa, pero jamás la había visto hacer eso.

—No pasa nada —murmuré, sin dejar de acariciar al perro—. ¿Dices que se llama _Leia_? Extraño nombre para un perro.

—Sí, se lo puso mi… no importa. —Aunque lo ocultó rápidamente, pude apreciar un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos del hombre—. En cuanto a lo de la ambulancia, voy a pasar por alto tu pequeña aventura, pero si te encuentro husmeando de nuevo, no seré tan benévolo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Cristalino —respondí, levantándome del suelo mientras _Leia_ olisqueaba mis vaqueros—. Seré bueno y no me meteré en más líos.

—La gente como tú lleva la palabra “ _PROBLEMAS_ ” tatuada en la frente —dijo Derek, a modo de despedida. Y después de estas amabilísimas palabras, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

—¡Adiós a ti también! —le grité, porque tengo deseos masoquistas—. Qué majo —bufé, mirando a Scott.

—No tiene nada en contra tuya —aclaró Scott—. Es su carácter normal. A mí también suele tratarme de esa forma.

—Tranquilo, _Scotty_. Si se vuelve a portar mal contigo, me lo dices a mí —Y sabiendo que nos encontrábamos al alcance de la audición de un hombre lobo, añadí—, y yo le pintaré un pene en los cristales de su coche. Me manejo bien con el _spray_ y podría hacerlo en menos de diez segundos.

 

Derek me lanzó una mirada asesina, mezclada con una expresión ligeramente alarmada.

 

Tampoco es que supiera cual era su coche.

 

Levanté la mano y esbocé la sonrisa más brillante que pude mientras agitaba la mano a modo de despedida, lo que hizo que su “gesto irritado” pasase a “rostro totalmente homicida”.

 

Scott se llevó las manos a la boca para contener las carcajadas, pero sus hombros temblaban por las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír.

 

—Sin embargo, gracias por la aclaración. Emocionalmente estreñido. Tomo nota.

—La campana ha sonado ya —intervino el Sheriff. No parecía gustarle lo que comentábamos sobre su ayudante pero no hacía ningún intento de negarlo—. ¿No deberíais estar en clase?

 

Scott se congeló, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor y veía que la mayoría de la gente ya había desaparecido.

 

Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí, casi lanzándome al suelo. Estoy seguro de que si ese hubiera sido el caso, me habría arrastrado por todos los pasillos.

 

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó, mientras corría con mi brazo en un fuerte agarre—. ¡Adiós, Sheriff!

—¡Encantado de conocerle, Sheriff! ¡Adiós, _Leia_! —chillé, agitando la mano libre—. ¡Adiós a usted también, agente Hale! ¡Su alegre personalidad y su jovialidad han iluminado esta mañana que-! ¡ _Ay_!

—¡Rápido, Stiles! —me apresuró Scott—. ¡Harris va a matarnos!

—Vale, vale… Pero no creo que sea para tanto…

**_What full lips you have._ **

_Qué labios tan carnosos tienes._

**_They're sure to lure someone bad._ **

_Seguro que seducen a alguien malo._

**_So until you get to grandma's place,_ **

**_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._**

_Así que hasta que llegues a la casa de tu abuela,_

_creo que deberías caminar conmigo y permanecer a salvo._ ****  
  


Sí que lo era. Ese Harris era la auténtica reencarnación de Satanás.

 

Lo que yo me pregunto, ¿por qué puñetas se dedica a la enseñanza si odia a los estudiantes y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos?

 

Lo primero que hizo cuando ambos atravesamos la puerta fue mirarnos como si fuéramos dos insectos que se habían estrellado en el parabrisas de su coche. Imprimió tanto desprecio en su mirada que sentí como si una parte de mi alma vomitara un poquito.

 

El siguiente ataque fue dirigido a Scott.

 

—Ah, señor McCall. Parece que por fin se ha decidido a aparecer —comenzó, con una voz falsamente melosa—. ¿Es que aprender a utilizar un simple reloj es demasiado pedir a su diminuto cerebro?

—No, señor.

—Era una pregunta retórica, señor McCall. Aunque supongo que pedirle que sepa lo que eso significa sería lo mismo que pedir un sobresaliente en química al señor _Lahey_.

 

Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado sorprendido por el comportamiento de ese cretino, probablemente mi respuesta más educada hubiera sido “¿Cómo te atreves, grandísimo gilipollas?”.

 

Apreté los puños, con rabia. El único motivo por el que no agarré el libro del chico que tenía a mi lado y se lo lanzaba a la cara con todas mis fuerzas para borrar su sonrisa de imbécil, es porque eso era motivo de expulsión.

 

¿Qué clase de profesor se dedica a hostigar a sus alumnos? He visto arpías rabiosas y sedientas de sangre mucho más compasivas.

 

—Vaya a su asiento y deje de hacerme perder el tiempo, señor McCall —sentenció Harris—, o se ganará una semana de castigo. Eso no le convendría para nada, ¿verdad? La temporada de _lacrosse_ empieza dentro de poco.

 

Escuché un gruñido casi imperceptible, que sólo oí porque me encontraba al lado del alumno que lo había producido: un chico bastante alto de ojos claros, pelo rizado y de aspecto suave, y vestido con una chaqueta de cuero.

 

Contemplé su rostro, pensativo, tratando de ubicarlo.

 

Finalmente, conseguí asociar su cara a la de una de las fotos de las fichas de Kate.

 

**Isaac Lahey.**

_Estatus:_ Hombre Lobo.

 

Debí de quedarme mirándolo más rato del esperado, porque pronto todos me estaban observando. O tal vez fue porque ese idiota de Harris se dio cuenta por fin de mi presencia y decidió hacérselo notar a todo el mundo.

 

—Y supongo que usted será el señor Walker —dijo Harris, mirándome de arriba abajo, con el disgusto más absoluto. Entonces supe que no iba a ser uno de sus alumnos favoritos. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que vio en mi sudadera roja, mis vaqueros y mis _converse_ negras que le ofendiera tanto.

—Soy Stiles —me presenté, sin poder evitar añadir—. Y seguro que usted es el Adrian Harris del que tanto he oído hablar.

 

Fue una simple composición de palabras que podía haber pasado desapercibida si no le hubiera impreso tanto sarcasmo.

 

 Contemplar como la venita de su cuello comenzaba a hincharse no era una buena señal. Casi pude escuchar a la gente conteniendo el aliento y pensando que era lo más valiente o estúpido que se habían atrevido a pronunciar en aquella clase.

 

—Debería haber tomado el hecho de que viniera acompañado del señor McCall como una advertencia de con qué tipo de delincuente iba a encontrarme —comentó, agarrando la caja de tizas y mirándome como si le apeteciera metérmela por la garganta.

_“Así te quemes los genitales con ácido sulfúrico”_ pensé, sin dejar de sonreír y recordándome que enfadar el primer día a un profesor tan rencoroso y vengativo no iba a ayudarme en nada.

 

—Siéntese junto a McCall —ordenó Harris, abriendo el libro de texto y comenzando a escribir en la pizarra—. El curso empezó ya hace un mes y tendrás que incorporarte al ritmo de la clase. Cualquier duda que tengas, no me la preguntes, apáñatelas. —Yo tenía tantas ganas de hacerle preguntas como él de contestarlas—. No me gusta repetir las cosas. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Como el agua destilada de un matraz _Erlenmeyer_ —contesté, caminando entre los pupitres con la mochila al hombro—. La química no se me da mal y, además, revocaron mi prohibición de entrar  al laboratorio después de que a Jimmy volvieran a crecerle las cejas —añadí, con una alegre sonrisa.

 

Una risita recorrió la clase y Harris dejó brevemente de escribir para lanzarme una mirada homicida, que ignoré mientras sacaba mi libro de texto.

 

Lo había logrado. En esa asignatura había cavado mi propia tumba, me había metido y echado tierra por encima.

 

Scott me dio una palmadita en el brazo y esbozó una sonrisa de apoyo, mientras sacaba su propio cuaderno de la mochila. También sentí los ojos de otros alumnos sobre mí y estaba seguro de que algunos pertenecían a miembros de la manada Hale.

 

Sin embargo, las ignoré, al igual que había hecho antes y como después tendría que hacer durante toda la clase con las miradas asesinas de Harris.

 

Devolví la sonrisa a Scott y me preparé para una hora de tortura química y de dibujar monigotes en mi cuaderno…

****

**_What big eyes you have._ **

_Qué ojos tan grandes tienes._

**_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._ **

_El tipo de ojos que vuelven locos a los lobos._

**_So just to see that you don't get chased,_ **

**_I think I ought to walk with you for a way._ **

_Así que sólo para comprobar que no te siguen,_

_creo que debería caminar contigo un rato._ ****  
  


Existen varios rituales en toda vida del chico novato que son particularmente desagradables y por los que, desgraciadamente, tienes que pasar. Uno de ellos es el hecho de que te **sitúen frente a toda la clase y te obliguen a hablar sobre ti mismo** , mientras todos los demás estudiantes te juzgan con la mirada o pasan de ti descaradamente. En este sentido, yo tuve suerte de que mi primera clase fuera un cretino Harris, que decidió saltarse este ritual y comenzar la clase. 

 

Ese fue el único instante en que he llegado a apreciarlo.

 

Sin embargo, otro ritual tan espantoso como aquel es también el **encontrar asiento en la cafetería** a la hora de la comida.

 

Aunque aquella fuera la primera vez en la que me enviaban solo a una misión, ya había tenido que infiltrarme en algún instituto anteriormente y ser el chico nuevo, así que me conocía estos rituales a la perfección. Siempre existía una asignación “no-oficial” de las mesas de la cafetería: populares, mesa de los _nerds_ , mesa del grupo de teatro…  Y los primeros días el chico nuevo no encaja en ninguna de ellas, aunque en mi caso, jamás he encajado en ninguna, ni siquiera en mi instituto de Nueva York. Supongo que no existe ninguna mesa para _freaks-cubiertos-hasta-las-cejas-de-mierda-sobrenatural_ (si no incluyes al _Club de Amigos de los Aliens_ en esa categoría).

 

Normalmente la solución a mi problema solía ser sentarme en cualquier mesa con el marginado del instituto, ignorándolo por completo, o salirme a comer fuera, donde me encontraría totalmente solo. Las dos eran buenas soluciones.

 

No obstante, cuando me dirigí a hacer exactamente eso tras haberme fijado en una mesa más alejada del resto con un par de chicos sentados, entre los cuales se encontraba Greenberg, algo detuvo mi avance.

 

—Hola, Stiles —escuché una voz coqueta junto a mi oído.

 

Di un bote, sobresaltado, y estuve a punto de tirar al suelo mi bandeja pero mi acompañante la cogió antes de que ello sucediera, al estilo _Spiderman_ en su primera película.

 

Mis ojos se cruzaron con unos los de una exuberante rubia vestida con una minifalda de cuero y una camiseta escotada de color blanco. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con diversión mientras su boca se curvaba burlonamente y volvía a colocarme la bandeja de comida en las manos.

 

No necesité una segunda mirada, la reconocí enseguida.

 

 **Erica Reyes**.

 _Estatus_ : Mujer lobo.

 

—No nos conocemos —señalé, muy tenso.

—No, no lo hacemos —asintió, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y se volvía depredadora.

—Y sabes mi nombre.

—Sé tu nombre —afirmó, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

 

De repente me sentí como una mosca atrapada en la tela de una araña golosa, mientras sus uñas acariciaban la piel de mi cuello.

 

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Seré quien tú quieras que sea, _sexy_ —ronroneó junto a mi oído.

—¡Erica! ¡Deja de molestar a Stiles!

 

Giré la cabeza y descubrí a Isaac a un par de mesas de distancia sentado con otro adolescente del tamaño del armario de mi cuarto, mirándonos con una expresión exasperada.

 

Erica apartó la mano de mi cuello para luego levantarla, agitando los dedos para mostrar que había sido un gesto totalmente inofensivo.

 

—Sólo estaba jugando —replicó ella, guiñándome el ojo—. No hacía nada malo.

—¡Stiles! ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros! —gritó Isaac, haciendo gestos con las manos.

—Gracias, pero había quedado en comer con… —Me devané los sesos para recordar el nombre del otro alumno— _Greenbroom_.

—No, no lo habías hecho.

 

Erica me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia la mesa, mientras yo no dejaba de pensar _“¡Secuestro!”_.

 

No es que me apeteciera especialmente comer con Greenberg pero sería mejor que sentarse en una mesa de hombres lobo y conocer a toda la manada. Era un buen mentiroso y ellos no habían desarrollado sus habilidades por completo, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

 

Por desgracia, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo y unos segundos después me encontraba encajonado entre Isaac y el chico enorme de piel oscura, que me miraba sin mucho interés, masticando su comida con parsimonia.

 

Llevaba puesta también una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camisa de rayas, y unos vaqueros.

 

 **Vernon Boyd** (¡¿Qué clase de nombre es Vernon?! El tío de Harry Potter no cuenta).

 _Estatus_ : Hombre lobo.

 

Rodeado por tres hombres lobo me sentí como Caperucita Roja. Y sí, llevaba puesta mi sudadera roja favorita, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico.

 

—Así que este es el chico que logró cabrear a Derek a los primeros segundos de conocerlo —comentó Erica, sentándose frente a mí—. Todo un record, debo decir.

—Todo talento natural —dije, metiéndome una patata en la boca—. Tiendo a causar ese efecto en la gente. Debería venir con advertencia—carraspeé y adopté una voz más grave—.  **ATENCIÓN** : pasar demasiado tiempo con este adolescente puede causar jaquecas, cambios de humor, subidas de tensión, instintos homicidas y tendencias suicidas.

 

Erica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que llamó la atención de varias mesas, que nos contemplaron como si nos hubiéramos vuelto locos. Isaac estuvo a punto de atragantarse e incluso los labios de Boyd se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Me gusta —aprobó Erica, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa genuina que iluminó todo su rostro. En verdad era una chica muy guapa—. Puede quedarse.

—Scott nos pidió que te buscáramos —dijo Isaac—. Él ha ido a reunirse con Allison y después se vendrá a comer con nosotros. No quería que el primer día te sentaras solo.

— _Oh_ —murmuré elocuentemente.

—Me llamo Isaac —se presentó, a pesar de que ya lo sabía, pero asentí—. Ella es Erica y él, Boyd.

—Encantado. Soy Stiles, aunque parece que todo el mundo ya me conoce.

—No todo el mundo, pero sí aquellos que tienen clase con Harris —comentó otra voz femenina a mi espalda—. Casi sin apenas abrir la boca estuviste a punto de provocarle un infarto.

 

Miré sobre mi hombro para ver al emisor de aquella voz y descubrí a otras tres personas más a mi espalda, que me miraban fijamente.

 

¿Dije que mi suerte no podía ser peor? Mi suerte acababa de lanzarse al retrete y había tirado de la cadena. Porque detrás de mí se encontraban ni más ni menos que los últimos integrantes de la manada de Derek Hale.

 

Una chica muy bonita de ojos verdes y con una larga melena pelirroja que caía delicadamente sobre su espalda. Me observaba calculadoramente, como si estuviera analizándome o tratando de leer mis más profundos pensamientos.

 

 **Lydia Martin**.

 _Estatus:_ ~~Humano~~. _Banshee_. Genio, traductora y creadora de _cócteles Molotov_.

 

Después fijé mis ojos en el chico que rodeaba los hombros de Lydia con su brazo, mientras me miraba como si fuera una mancha de kétchup en su camisa que deseara borrar de la faz de la tierra, prenda incluida. Objetivamente debo decir que era un tipo bastante guapo: alto, musculoso, impresionantes ojos azules, pelo perfectamente peinado… pero mis _idiota-sensores_ me indicaban que ese tipo era uno de los grandes cretinos de ese instituto. Todo en él gritaba “¡arrogancia!” y “me limpio el culo con billetes de cincuenta dólares”.

 

 **Jackson Whittemore**.

 _Estatus_ : Hombre lobo. Cretino.

 

El otro chico no podía ser más que **Danny Mahealani** , la más reciente incorporación a la manada de los Hale. Se encontraba junto a Jackson, con una media sonrisa en sus labios y sus cálidos ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad.

 

No pude evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, porque ese chaval no estaba nada mal.

 

**Danny Mahealani.**

_Estatus:_ Humano. Hacker informático.

 

Allí me encontraba yo, rodeado de la manada Hale casi al completo. Notaba seis pares de ojos sobre mí, por no hablar de todos los demás curiosos de la cafetería que nos miraban porque tres de los alumnos más populares del instituto y tres de los más terroríficos se habían concentrado en una sola mesa para observar al chico nuevo.

 

Ni qué decir que me encontraba más tenso que _Don Quijote_ en un parque eólico.

 

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que Harris sea susceptible a mis encantos —repliqué—. Es mi primer día en éste instituto, así que difícilmente puedo haber hecho nada para cabrear a nadie.

—¿No has sido tú el que se ha colado en la ambulancia? —intervino Danny—. Derek parecía a punto de desmembrarte.

—Otra persona susceptible —me limpié la mano en los vaqueros y la extendí hacia Danny. Él parecía simpático y no me destrozaría los huesos de la mano—. Stiles.

—Danny —dijo, estrechándome la mano—. Él gruñón de allí es Jackson y ella es…

—Lydia Martin —interrumpió, sentándose junto a Erica con altanería, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí.

—¿Qué narices es un Stiles? —refunfuñó Jackson, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome, desafiante.

 

No necesitaba telepatía para saber que le gustaría encontrarse de vuelta en su mesa, desde donde el resto de sus “amigos” nos miraban con curiosidad.

 

—Stiles. Nombre Propio—contesté, con la sonrisa más burlona e insultante que pude—. Dícese de aquella persona que es por naturaleza hermosa, inteligente, capaz, increíble…

—¿Y humilde? —A pesar de que Lydia aún mantenía su máscara distante y fría, podía notar como las esquinas de su boca luchaban por evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto—asentí, agarrando otra patata y metiéndomela en la boca—. ¿Y qué clase de nombre es _Jackass_?

 

Isaac se atragantó con su propio refresco y comenzó a toser, mientras Danny le daba palmaditas en la espalda y luchaba contra su propio impulso de reírse. Erica y Lydia no fueron tan consideradas, porque comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Jackson, tras los segundos iniciales de incredulidad, tensó todo su cuerpo como si fuera a saltar sobre mí y comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo. Incluso pude ver el flash de sus ojos cambiando de color a un intenso azul eléctrico, aunque sólo fuera momentáneo.

 

—Jackson —intervino Boyd, al que escuché hablar por primera vez, soltando la palabra como un latigazo.

 

Jackson se detuvo como si le hubieran abofeteado y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que el resto de los componentes de la mesa se encontraban listos para actuar si intentaba cualquier cosa. Tomó aire varias veces y tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, se tranquilizó y volvió a mirarme con cara de estreñido.

 

—Es Jackson —siseó, recuperando la compostura y tratando de aparentar que no había pasado nada.

 

Abrí la boca para soltar una nueva e ingeniosa réplica, pero fui interrumpido por la voz del último hombre lobo de la manada.

 

—¡ _Hey_ , chicos! —gritó una voz alegre en algún lugar a mi espalda.

 

Scott apareció como por arte de magia de la mano de una chica muy guapa de pelo negro y rizado, y preciosos ojos castaños de largas pestañas. Había algo entrañable y tierno en su expresión, que me impulsaba a querer abrazarla y acurrucarme en su regazo de una forma totalmente platónica para que acariciara mi pelo suavemente. Sin embargo, no me dejé engañar por su aspecto aparentemente angelical, porque nada más posar los ojos en ella, había reconocido los rasgos de una Argent y sabía que en aquellos momentos debía de llevar al menos tres puñales escondidos bajo su atuendo.

 

**Allison Argent.**

_Estatus:_ Humana. Cazadora.

 

—Hola, Stiles —saludó Scott cuando alcanzó la mesa, ignorante de la incomodidad que apenas acababa de desvanecerse—. Te presento a mi novia, Allison.

—Encantada de conocerte, Stiles —dijo ella, extendiendo la mano—. He oído hablar bastante de ti.

—¿De verdad? —Levanté la ceja—. Porque conocí a Scott apenas medio día antes y existen una cantidad limitada de cosas que se pueden decir en ese tiempo.

—A veces te sorprenderías.

 

La sonrisa de Allison era contagiosa y no pude evitar sonreír a su vez.

 

Jamás había conocido en persona al resto de la familia Argent, o al menos que no eran imbéciles, pero había imaginado en muchas ocasiones el encuentro. En mis días malos, Allison y su padre eran unos malditos idiotas abusivos como Gerard o equivalentes, y en mis días buenos podía imaginar a una persona dulce y cariñosa como la chica a la que en esos momentos tenía delante, a la que la caza no había afectado su carácter.

 

Era duro saber que ella ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia como primo suyo.

 

—Stiles, ya puedes liberar la mano de Allison —comentó Erica—. No sabía que te fueran las mujeres pilladas. Chico malo.

 

Solté su mano como si quemara. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la seguía sujetando.

 

—Lo siento —me disculpé, un poco avergonzado—. Además, sin ánimo de ofender, Allison no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —cuestionó Erica, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Aquellas personas que supongan un desafío. Aunque jamás diría que no a una chica tan hermosa como tú —contesté, guiñándole el ojo—. ¿Qué me dices a un trío? Tú, yo y _Star Wars_.

 

Erica comenzó a reírse ante mis payasadas, con el eco de fondo de otros miembros de la mesa, mientras Boyd me fulminaba con la mirada. No lo hacía con enfado, ya que mi tono era lo suficientemente jocoso como para darle a entender que no pretendía nada con su novia.

 

Me estaba relajando demasiado en su presencia y aunque conocía las consecuencias de ello, por una vez tenía la oportunidad de fingir que era un adolescente más.

 

Decidí seguir adelante con ello y a la mierda las consecuencias.

 

—Si ella desprecia tu oferta, yo estaría encantado de aceptarla —murmuró Danny junto a mi oído.

—Siempre habrá un sitio entre mis sábanas para ti, Danny- _boy_ —dije, agitando las pestañas como una colegiala—, pero habrá que dejar hueco para _Han Solo_.

 

Scott y Jackson comenzaron a hacer ruidos de arcadas, mientras que Erica hacía movimientos sugestivos con sus cejas y el resto, simplemente, trataba de aguantarse la risa.

 

Danny y yo nos miramos a los ojos como una pareja de enamorados durante unos instantes antes de que ambos estalláramos en carcajadas.

 

—Dime, Stiles—intervino Lydia, después de que nos hubiéramos calmado lo suficiente—. Se comenta que vienes de Nueva York. ¿A qué instituto ibas?

 

 _“Interrogatorio a la vista”_ pensé, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera, meditando mi respuesta. Sabía que no todos iban a aceptar de buen grado que yo me uniera al grupo, aunque no podía culparles por ser tan desconfiados.

 

—A uno muy pijo —contesté, sabiendo que incluso si buscaban entre mis expedientes, no encontrarían nada incriminatorio—, lleno de niñatos a los que la mitad del tiempo deseaba partirles la cara y la otra mitad, también.

—Nueva York y California están bastante lejos —continuó, cruzando las manos y mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes—. Y _Beacon Hills_ es un lugar bastante pequeño en comparación con donde vivías. ¿Qué te impulsó a venir aquí?

—Esto parece una entrevista para buscar trabajo —suspiré, dramáticamente—. Mi madre pensó que sería un buen cambio para mí, ya que me he visto envuelto en bastantes peleas en mis institutos.

 

No es como si yo las buscase, sino que esos niños mimados lo pedían a gritos y no sabían que meterse con un cazador era lo peor que podían hacer.

 

—¿Tu madre? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Le ofrecieron trabajo por aquí cerca?

—Exacto.

 

Ni siquiera era mentira, alguna vez habíamos tenido trabajitos de cazador cerca de _Beacon Hills_ , a pesar de que nunca había llegado a entrar en el pueblo.

 

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Comercio —respondí, que sonaba menos incriminatorio que contrabandista.

 

El negocio de la caza en la mayor parte de las ocasiones no es lucrativo y la mayoría de los cazadores tienen que buscarse un segundo trabajo. Kate tenía contactos en el mercado negro y siempre parecía encontrar los productos que sus clientes solicitaban, aunque prefería no saber usando qué métodos. Tras el incidente de _Beacon Hills_ y la muerte de Gerard, las ofertas se habían reducido considerablemente, pero aún eran suficientes para vivir bien.

 

Lydia abrió la boca para comentar algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por Scott.

 

—Lydia —cortó, con un tono suave—. ¿Podrías dejar los interrogatorios ya? Es el primer día de instituto de Stiles y ya ha tenido clase con Harris, visto un cadáver y tenido que enfrentarse con un muy cabreado Derek. Creo que es suficiente.

—Muy bien .—Agitó su pelo y se alejó con Jackson y Danny de vuelta hacia su mesa, aunque no sin antes despedirse—. Adiós, Stiles. Ya nos veremos.

 

Lo que venía a decir _“Esto no ha acabado”_.

 

No conocía de nada a Lydia, a excepción de lo que había en los informes de Kate, pero en aquellos minutos de conversación había llegado a la conclusión de que era una mujer con la que era mejor no meterse.

 

—Mi caballero de la brillante armadura —sonreí a Scott.

—Lo siento por Lydia —se disculpó Allison, sentándose en el lugar que Lydia había abandonado—. Últimamente las cosas en este pueblo han estado bastante… y ella lo ha pasado bastante mal.

—Oh, sí. Lo de todos esos ataques de animales. Algo he leído.

 

En realidad me había empollado todos los artículos (totalmente legal) e informes policiales (no tan legales) que habían sacado sobre el asunto.

 

—¿Y aun así has querido mudarte a _Beacon Hills_? —preguntó Isaac.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me van los retos.

—¿Incluso los que pueden matarte?—comentó Erica.

—Sólo si sobrevivo a ellos.

—¿Te gusta el _lacrosse_?

 

Me volví hacia Scott, extrañado por su pregunta. Había sido el cambio de tema más brusco que había visto en bastante tiempo, y eso que yo tengo el mismo tacto que un elefante.

 

Como nuestra conversación estaba tomando un cariz que no me gustaba nada y podía haber desembocado en preguntas bastante peliagudas de responder, agradecí la intervención de Scott. Aunque me dejó momentáneamente desorientado e incapaz de responder.

 

Por suerte, mi boca trabaja a un ritmo bastante acelerado.

 

—No lo sé, no he jugado nunca. En mi antiguo instituto practiqué hockey durante un tiempo —comenté, recordando la vez que le aticé con el _stick_ a un compañero que se pasó de la raya y cómo me habían castigado durante semanas. Aun así, mereció la pena.

—Aquí es un deporte muy popular —continuó Scott­—. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

—Tal vez algún día...

—Isaac, Boyd, Danny, Jackson y yo estamos en el equipo.

 

Casi todos hombres lobo. No era demasiado sorprendente. Estaba convencido de que si alguna vez me metía a jugar en el equipo, acabaría con huesos rotos.

 

—Mañana tenemos entrenamiento. Podría pasarse por allí —sugirió Isaac.

 

 _"También podrías no hacer sugerencias"_ pensé, sin perder la sonrisa. Sin pretenderlo me estaba viendo arrastrado al grupo como un barco hacia las profundidades, bajo el abrazo del kraken.

 

—¡Es una gran idea! —exclamó Scott—. Acabamos de comenzar el curso y no tenemos demasiados deberes.

—Seguro que al entrenador Finstock no le molesta —siguió Isaac, al que los halagos de Scott habían hecho que todo su rostro se iluminara de alegría—. Siempre está buscando nuevos reclutas para el equipo.

—¿Qué dices, Stiles? ¿Mañana vendrás?

—Yo... la verdad....

 

Scott e Isaac me miraban fijamente con lo que denominé "ojos de cachorrito", coaccionándome en mi respuesta. Además, Boyd, Erica y Allison se habían vuelto hacia mí y me observaban descaradamente, aguardando por mi respuesta.

 

Podía sentir la presión.

 

—Estaré encantado de acudir mañana al entrenamiento.

—¡Estupendo! Mañana después de clase...

 

 

Dejé de escuchar la conversación, sumergido en mis propios pensamientos sobre qué iba a suceder conmigo.

 

Miré como Scott e Isaac comenzaban a charlar animadamente entre ellos. ¿Podría mantener la tapadera tanto tiempo sin que me descubrieran, si me veía obligado a pasar cada vez más tiempo con ellos?

 

Según lo que Kate me había contado, por muy inocentes que parecieran, me matarían en el mismo instante en que me descubrieran y acabaría convirtiéndome en uno más de las personas que engrosaban la lista de víctimas por ataques de animales. No es que creyera todo lo que Kate me decía, ya que no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que Peter mutiló su cuerpo, sin embargo, sí que podía tener por segura una cosa... si me pillaban, todo habría terminado para mí.

 

Era imposible que me dejaran marchar.

 

Y así fue como acabé siendo arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad a mi primer entrenamiento de _lacrosse_ , aunque no el último.

 

**_What full lips you have._ **

_Qué labios tan carnosos tienes._

**_They're sure to lure someone bad._ **

_Seguro que seducen a alguien malo._

**_So until you get to grandma's place_ ** **_,_ **

**_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._ **

_Así que hasta que llegues a la casa de tu abuela,_

_creo que deberías caminar conmigo y permanecer a salvo._  


Llegué a casa varias horas después en el coche de Scott, quien había insistido en traerme él mismo. En esa ocasión no estábamos solos, ya que Isaac, Erica y Boyd decidieron que les apetecía acompañarnos, y tuve que soportar _Little Red Riding Hood_ de Amanda Seyfied siendo cantada a todo volumen por cuatro hombres lobo durante todo el viaje.

 

Una y otra vez.

 

Fingía no darme cuenta de lo irónico de la situación, aunque estoy seguro de que Erica lo había hecho a posta.

 

Solté un suspiro y me derrumbé sobre la cama, sintiendo como el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día por fin hacía mella en mi cuerpo. Me quité los zapatos y me oculté entre las sábanas, como si éstas pudieran formar una barrera entre el mundo real y yo mismo.

 

La manada no había resultado como había esperado que fueran.

 

No era como si esperara que se volvieran locos en mitad del pasillo y comenzaran a masacrar a todos los alumnos del instituto, pero tampoco esperaba que se comportaran como… adolescentes normales y corrientes. Bromeando sobre la comida, quejándose de los profesores, hablaran sobre el instituto, sobre _lacrosse_... Si no supiera lo que sabía de ellos, probablemente no hubiera podido distinguirlos del resto de los alumnos.

 

Tampoco pensé que junto a ellos me sentiría tan aceptado y que me harían sentir que formaba parte de algo por primera vez en toda mi vida. Mis instintos de cazador me gritaban que estaba jugando a un juego peligroso, que estaba dejando que mis emociones dictaran mi comportamiento y me arrastraran a un terreno pantanoso, donde la misión que me había llevado a aquel pueblo remoto peligraba.

 

Por una parte, quería pasar más tiempo con ellos mientras pudiera, pero por otro lado, temía hacerlo debido a todas esas nuevas emociones que estaba sintiendo y cómo reaccionaría en el momento en que tuviera que traicionarlos.

 

Enterré la cara en la almohada y grité con frustración.

 

Estaba muy jodido.

 

**_Little Red Riding Hood._ **

_Pequeña Caperucita Roja._

**_I'd like to hold you if I could,_ **

**_b_ ** **_ut you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't._ **

_Me gustaría abrazarte si pudiera,_

_pero podrías pensar que soy un gran lobo malo, así que no lo haré._

“ **Amanda Seyfied** – Little Red Riding Hood”

 


	4. Lucha con la Sirena, Cena con el Alfa. No, no es al revés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, wolfies! Tal y como prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de The Lost Boy. Espero que os guste, porque es uno de mis favoritos.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y kudos! ¡En general, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!

  1. **Lucha con la Sirena, cena con el Alfa. No, no es al revés.**



**_This ain’t a song for the broken-hearted_ ** **_._ **

_Esta no es una canción para los que tienen el corazón roto._

**_No silent prayer for the faith-departed._ **

_Sin plegarias silenciosas para la fe difunta._

**_I ain’t gonna be just a face in the crowd_ ** **_._ **

_No voy a ser sólo una cara entre la multitud._

**_You’re gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._ **

_Vas a oír mi voz cuando lo grite bien alto._ **  
  
**

Los días que siguieron a mi reunión con los demás miembros de la manada fueron de los más extraños de mi vida; ya que no parecía existir un sólo momento en el que pudiera estar a solas. Siempre había alguien a mi alrededor y no sabía si era porque eran muy afectuosos o porque querían tenerme bien vigilado.

 

Si Scott se marchaba porque tenía que ir a buscar a su madre, aparecía Erica debido a que quería consultarme algo sobre la tarea de química. En cuanto ella se iba, llegaba Lydia para realizar un velado interrogatorio sobre mi vida en Nueva York. No hacía más que marcharse y aparecía Isaac para preguntarme tímidamente sobre mi colección de comics o criticar mi elección de ropas (en serio, este chico es bipolar), seguido de Boyd, que se limitaba a sentarse a mi lado y mirarme fijamente. A veces incluso aparecía Jackson para lanzarme miradas claramente hostiles o dirigirme insultos que demostraban todo el desdén que sentía hacia mi persona. O Danny para flirtear amistosamente conmigo. Allison parecía siempre tener tiempo de sobra para pasarlo conmigo y solía esperarme siempre fuera de clase para almorzar juntos  o ir a la biblioteca.

 

Nunca había tenido demasiada gente a mi alrededor y me sentía abrumado por las muestras de afecto de la manada. Por un lado me alegraba y agradecía la compañía, pero por el otro, cada día me sentía más y más nervioso.

 

¿Recordáis como bajo la coacción de dos hombres lobo había accedido a ir al entrenamiento de _lacrosse_ del día siguiente? Pues al final acabé acudiendo a los siguientes cuatro entrenamientos, que básicamente habían consistido en el entrenador, Bobby Finstock, gritando a los integrantes del equipo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Parecía tener una fijación particular en el tal Greenberg, al que un día casi había hecho llorar tras hacer varios comentarios bastante desagradables sobre su forma de correr y que no voy volver a repetir para no herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas.

 

Ese Finstock era uno de los tíos más raros que me había encontrado y eso que cazo criaturas sobrenaturales. Se dedicaba a torturar verbalmente a los alumnos de su equipo, de los cuales apenas se había aprendido sus nombres, y también los hacía entrenar hasta que apenas podían con sus propios calzoncillos, ignorando plegarias, maldiciones o súplicas.

 

Supongo que era entonces cuando integrantes lupinos del equipo daban gracias a poseer una mayor resistencia. Yo mismo me cansaba solo de mirarlos corretear de un lado para otro.

 

Y de esta forma, casi una semana después de mi primera reunión con la manada, me encontraba junto a Allison y Lydia en el polideportivo del instituto, contemplando como Finstock gritaba órdenes y los hacía nadar a ritmo de su silbato, que tocaba como un descosido.

 

Estábamos sentados en un banco, a pocos metros de la piscina, mientras aún me preguntaba cómo había acabado en esa situación. Sólo recordaba cómo Allison y Lydia me habían esperado fuera de mi clase y atrapado antes de que pudiera escabullirme, para luego ser arrastrado hasta el lugar.

 

—Repetidme una vez más por qué nos encontramos en la piscina —dije, volviéndome hacia Allison y Lydia, que se comían con la mirada a sus novios en bañador.

—Porque estamos viendo el entrenamiento de _lacrosse_ —contestó Allison, sin apartar los ojos de Scott—. Finstock cree que realizar entrenamientos en la piscina aumentará su resistencia en el campo.

—Habla por ti, Allison —replicó Lydia—. Yo sólo estoy aquí para ver a Jackson en bañador.

—Que yo sepa, al que has estado mirando los últimos cinco minutos, no era Jackson —indiqué, con una risita.

—Isaac está de muy buen ver —respondió—. Estamos en un país libre.

—Además, no es la única que se come con los ojos a los jugadores —me picó Allison, dándome un codazo—. ¿Eh, Stiles?

—Danny está muy bueno —me defendí—. Y aunque me encanta verlo correr con pantalones de lacrosse, lo prefiero en bañador y sin camisa.

—A Jackson no le haría mucha gracia que te decidieras a salir con Danny.

—Que le den a Jackson —bufé, encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Y quién ha hablado de salir con Danny? Es simple e inofensivo coqueteo.

—Además, Stiles ya tiene puestos los ojos en otra persona —intervino Allison, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser lasciva.

—Cierto —asintió Lydia, con picardía—. Derek se ve muy bien en ese uniforme.

 

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello, aunque tampoco se me puede culpar por ello.

 

Abrí la boca para replicar cuando, de repente, un rápido movimiento por el rabillo del ojo captó mi atención y me hizo apartar la vista del rostro de Lydia para fijarla en el agua donde. Sin embargo, la sombra había desaparecido ya.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo, mientras me acercaba un par de pasos hasta situarme al borde de la piscina.

 

¿Lo habría imaginado? Mejor planteado, ¿tendría la buena suerte de que aquello formara parte de mi imaginación?

 

—¿Stiles? ¿Sucede algo? —La voz de Allison me sacó momentáneamente de mis pensamientos.

—No, no es nada —me apresuré a contestar—. Me había parecido…

 

Y allí estaba de nuevo, una fluida y rápida figura deslizándose bajo el agua, en un movimiento tan veloz que era casi imperceptible.

 

La superficie del líquido apenas era alterada a su paso, a excepción de alguna onda o burbuja que se formaba cuando no nadaba a demasiada profundidad.

 

No, definitivamente no era mi imaginación.

 

_“¿Es que este lugar es el puñetero Sunnydale?”_

 

Me agaché para quedar de rodillas junto al agua, pero sin llegar a tocarla, mientras observaba cuidadosamente la sombra que nadaba en la piscina del gimnasio, ignorando las extrañas miradas que Lydia y Allison me estaban dirigiendo. Entonces capté un destello de cabellos claros, escamas plateadas y lo que pareció una cola de un pez… de tamaño humano.

 

Joder.

 

Una sirena.

 

¡Una maldita sirena en _Beacon Hills_!

 

Lo único que evitó que me llevara las manos a los oídos y gritara a pleno pulmón para evitar caer bajo su influjo, fue porque no quería parecer un demente y acabar en instituto nuevo de paredes acolchadas y blancas. También fue porque sabía que el canto de una sola sirena sólo servía para hechizar a una persona a la vez y durante un tiempo limitado. Para las grandes proezas que se cuentan en la _Odisea_ , se necesitan muchos de esos seres. Aun así, no pensaba arriesgarme.

 

—Hey, _Greenbloom_ —llamé al chico que había conocido apenas un día antes, dándole un golpecito en el hombro—. ¿Me prestas tus tapones para los oídos?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, mirándome con desconfianza y apretándolos entre sus manos como dos pequeños tesoros—. Tú no vas a nadar y los necesito para…

—¡Gracias, tío! —sonreí, arrebatándoselos de las manos—. ¡Te debo una!

—¡Oye! ¡Yo…! —comenzó a protestar, mientras yo me los ponía en los oídos rápidamente.

—¡GREENBERG! —gritó Finstock, para después hacer uso de su silbato con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, para remarcar su llamado. Incluso con los pequeños tapones puestos podía escucharlo.

 

No oí lo que Greenberg contestó pero no debió de gustarle al entrenador porque comenzó a gritarle y a señalar el agua, como si personalmente lo hubiera ofendido. Creo que después Greenberg se tiró al agua o tal vez el entrenador terminó empujándolo a ella, sin embargo, yo estaba más centrado en lo que sucedía en el agua que fuera de ella.

 

Los movimientos de la sirena se habían vuelto más rápidos, pero seguía nadando en círculos, lo suficientemente veloces como para pasar desapercibida ante los inocentes chavales que nadaban en sus aguas cloradas.

 

Pronto desapareció y no la vi de nuevo, lo que me pareció aún más sospechoso. ¿Cuándo en una película de miedo era bueno no ser capaz de ver al asesino?

 

Entrecerré los ojos. Ya había visto esa postura en diferentes criaturas depredadoras, se trataba del momento en que acechaban a la presa antes del ataque. ¿Pero a quién…?

 

—Por cierto, Lydia, ¿dónde está Isaac? —Escuché la voz de Allison a mi espalda—. ¿No fue el primero en tirarse al agua?

 

“ _Mierda_ ”.

 

Antes de darme cuenta, me había lanzado a la piscina con la ropa puesta, y nadaba a toda velocidad hacia donde hacía casi un minuto había visto desaparecer la cabellera rizada de Isaac, creyendo que había decidido bucear.

 

¿Por qué lo hice? En esos momentos quería pensar que fue por instinto de salvar a una persona y que no me di cuenta que era un hombre lobo al que más adelante tendría que engañar y traicionar; y no porque me preocupara lo más mínimo por él.

 

Un cazador debe estar entrenado para poder actuar en diferentes terrenos y el agua no era una excepción. En apenas unos quince segundos, Isaac se encontraba al alcance de mi brazo.

 

Y él no era el único.

 

El chico se encontraba semiinconsciente pero aferrándose desesperadamente a los hombros de la sirena mientras la besaba como haría un hombre tras veinte años de celibato. Aunque llamarlo “beso” sería como llamar “abrazo” a ser aplastado bajo los anillos de una anaconda. La sirena besaba al pobre chaval como si tratara de comerse su boca, literalmente. Acariciaba sus músculos con brusquedad, arrastrando sus afiladas garras sobre la piel de Isaac y trazando surcos sanguinolentos sobre ella, que teñían de rojo el agua a su alrededor. Gracias a sus poderes de hombre lobo, las heridas se cerraban rápidamente antes de que la sirena volviera a desgarrarla de nuevo, pero Isaac no parecía consciente de los cortes. Ni tampoco de que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, mientras manoseaba el cuerpo húmedo y escamoso de la sirena.

 

No tengo nada en contra de las relaciones intercrurales pero eso era francamente asqueroso.

 

 _“¡SUÉLTALO, PERRA!”_ grité, mientras de mi boca escapaban un montón de burbujas, aunque bajo el agua debió de sonar _“Fuelfafl pejfa”_.

 

Sin embargo, debió captar el contenido, porque se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos completamente negros y esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

 

 _“Cuantos pececitos vienen a parar hoy a mis redes”_ comentó ella con una voz melodiosa que me llegaba amortiguada a través de los tapones, pero en la que pude captar el poder seductor de la sirena, tratando de atraparme. _“Ven, ven a mí, pequeño. Lo pasaremos bien nadando eternamente entre mantos de burbujas”_.

 

Isaac se había desmayado entre los brazos de la sirena y con su rostro apoyado en el hueco del cuello de la criatura, que acariciaba su pelo cariñosamente como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

 

Mi corazón se aceleró, temiendo que ya estuviera muerto: cuatro minutos sin oxígeno era demasiado tarde para un cerebro humano, ¿pero para un hombre lobo? Suponía que no mucho más.

 

Debía darme prisa y sacarlo rápidamente del agua.

 

La criatura extendió la mano hacia mí, a la vez que yo me lanzaba contra ellos y le plantaba un codazo en plena cara al desprevenido ser que creía que me había cazado en su influjo. Pude notar el crujido de su nariz, mientras que el agua de nuestro alrededor se teñía de un tono negruzco con la sangre de la sirena.

 

Rodeé la cintura de Isaac con mis brazos y di una patada al estómago del ser, que se dobló sobre sí mismo soltando un silbido, y usé el impulso de mi golpe para ascender.

 

Agité las piernas con fuerza, tratando de sacar al hombre lobo fuera del agua.

 

No llegué muy lejos.

 

Una mano atenazó mi muñeca y tiró de mí hacia el fondo, haciendo que soltara el cuerpo inconsciente de Isaac.

 

Mi espalda chocó con los azulejos del fondo, con la furiosa sirena sujetándome contra él y agarrando con tanta fuerza mi brazo, que temí que fuera a rompérmelo. Su rostro desencajado por la furia quedó a centímetros del mío y pude vislumbrar parte de su verdadero forma, a medida que la ilusión que la hacía parecer hermosa, parpadeaba y se desvanecía.

 

Comencé a soltar golpes a diestro y siniestro para que me liberara, sintiendo ya la falta de oxígeno y sabiendo que si no lograba escabullirme y llegar a la superficie, sería mi fin. Sin embargo, la sirena tenía mucha más fuerza en ese cuerpo delicado y aparentemente frágil de lo que parecía y mis esfuerzos se hacían más desesperados a medida que mis pulmones comenzaban a quemar y me notaba cada vez más mareado.

 

 _“Pequeño cazador”_ siseó la sirena, con una voz que pretendía ser dulce y cariñosa _“¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Luchar conmigo en mi propio territorio? ¡NADIE PUEDE VENCERME EN EL AGUA!”_

 _“¡Que te den!”_  grité, mentalmente, para desperdiciar ni la más mínima gota de oxígeno.

 

Me retorcí como pude y con mis últimas fuerzas, saqué el pequeño puñal que llevaba en la funda de mi tobillo y se lo clavé en el hombro, hundiéndolo hasta el mango.

 

Se apartó rápidamente con un chillido tan agudo que creí que iba a reventarme los tímpanos. Lanzándome una mirada llena de odio, se alejó nadando a una velocidad sobrehumana, con mi puñal aún clavado y dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre tras de sí que se desvaneció a los segundos.

 

Sabía que en cuanto llegara al borde de la piscina, tomaría forma humana y usaría la confusión para huir con su nuevo par de piernas. Con su nueva forma humana, iba dificultarme la tarea de capturarla. Además, ya conocía mi rostro.

 

Malditas sirenas, ¿es que no podían limitarse a alta mar?

 

Encontrándome al borde del desmayo, apoyé los pies contra el fondo de la piscina y usé el fondo de la piscina para impulsarme hacia arriba.

 

Volví a agarrar a Isaac y pataleé con desesperación para sacarnos a ambos del agua.

 

Finalmente, rompimos la superficie y tomé una bocanada de aire.

 

—¡STILES! ¡ISAAC! —Escuché gritar, aunque no estaba seguro de a quien pertenecían.

 

Mantuve la cabeza de Isaac por encima del agua con un brazo y comencé a nadar hacia la orilla. El peso de mi ropa mojada tiraba de mí hacia abajo y yo seguía jadeando de agotamiento como si… como si… como si hubiera llevado a cabo una intensa lucha a muerte con una sirena. Una vez al alcance de mis compañeros,  éstos me ayudaron a sacar a Isaac fuera del agua y lo depositaron en el suelo cuidadosamente.

 

Me impulsé fuera de la piscina, totalmente empapado, y me abalancé sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Isaac, tratando de descubrir si había llegado tarde.

 

No respiraba.

 

—¡No! ¡Mierda! —exclamé, mientras colocaba mis manos en el centro de su pecho y comenzaba a hacerle la RCP.

—¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —ordenó alguien a mi espalda, para después escuchar el característico sonido de las personas rebuscando en sus bolsillos o bolsos.

_“Cuatro minutos con ausencia de oxígeno para que los daños cerebrales sean tan graves que ya no merezca la pena tratar de reanimarlo”_  me recitaba mentalmente, mientras seguía contando las compresiones.

 

Isaac llevaba mucho tiempo debajo del agua y, a pesar de que fuera un hombre lobo, sabía que si no lograba reanimarlo en aquellos momentos, no habría nada que pudiera hacerse.

 

 _“…28… 29 y 30”. T_ erminé de contar. Tapé la nariz de Isaac, mientras sujetaba su mandíbula y procedía a realizar el boca a boca.

No ayudó en absoluto al proceso el hecho de saber que segundos antes había estado intercambiando saliva con uno de los seres más repulsivos que alguien podía decidir besar.

 

 _“Aquí llega tu príncipe de la empapada y roja sudadera, bello durmiente.  Si sobrevives a esta, vas a deberme un favor bien grande”_.

 

—Vamos, Isaac —susurré para mí mismo.

 

Inicié de nuevo las compresiones.

 

Sólo llevaba un par de minutos cuando Isaac se convulsionó y comenzó a toser con fuerza, vomitando agua y tratando de tomar aire al mismo tiempo.

 

Solté un suspiro de alivio y lo ayudé a girarse para que expulsara mejor el líquido de sus pulmones, mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

 

—Gracias a Dios —no pude evitar murmurar.

 

Entonces Scott llegó corriendo entre los estudiantes, empujando a varios y casi tirándolos al suelo, en su desesperación por llegar junto a Isaac. Se agachó a su lado y me ayudó a incorporarlo. Allison y Lydia no tardaron en colocarse a mi lado y estaba seguro de que los demás no tardarían demasiado en llegar, atraídos por el miedo de su compañero de manada.

 

Isaac estaba muy pálido y temblaba incontrolablemente, mientras mira a su alrededor totalmente confuso, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño. Parecía tan desvalido que casi me entraban ganas de abrazarlo contra mi pecho, diciéndole que todo saldría bien.

 

—¿Estás bien, Isaac? —preguntó Allison, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico.

—¿Q-qué ha p-pasado? —se las arregló para toser Isaac.

 

Allison abrió la boca para contestar pero el entrenador llegó corriendo entre el corrillo de compañeros de _lacrosse_ que se habían colocado a nuestro alrededor sin saber muy bien que hacer aparte de mirar a los dos chavales empapados que se sentaban en el suelo. Puede que Finstock fuera un cretino y que cada vez que abriera la boca soltara una sarta de tonterías que me hacían cuestionarme seriamente su cordura, sin embargo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo se preocupaba por todos sus estudiantes.

 

Tal vez a excepción de Greenberg.

 

—¡Lahey! —gritó el entrenador—. ¿Qué narices ha pasado allí abajo?

—Y-yo… no lo sé… E-estaba nadando y d-de repente…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Stiles! —interrumpió la voz de Lydia junto a mi oído, sobresaltándome—. ¡Tu brazo!

 

En un instante, toda la atención que habían estado prestando a Isaac fue desviada hacia mí, o en concreto, hacia mi brazo.

 

Cinco profundos surcos habían aparecido en mi brazo izquierdo, de los que manaba una generosa cantidad de sangre.

 

Solté un silbido de dolor.

 

Durante la pelea, no había sido consciente de la herida debido a la desesperación del momento pero al encontrarme fuera de peligro, empezaba a llegar a mí todo el dolor de los cortes y contusiones que había sufrido y adornaban mi cuerpo. Casi hasta tenía miedo de quitarme la camisa para ver que otras marcas había dejado en mí.

 

Al menos ellos sólo podían ver el arañazo de mi brazo.

 

—Oh, mierda —comenté, elocuentemente. No es como si pudiera ponerme a maldecir el nombre de la sirena que me había atacado.

—Stiles, dame tu brazo. —Allison se quitó el pañuelo que adornaba su cuello y lo usó para cubrir mi herida—. Vas a necesitar puntos en esos cortes, son muy profundos —añadió, mirándolos con una intensidad que me incomodó, como si pudiera ver más allá de esas simples heridas y contemplar la escena que se había desarrollado minutos antes.

—Sí, muy profundos —asintió Finstock—. ¿Cómo demonios te las has arreglado para hacértelos en una piscina?

—No estoy seguro.

—Entrenador, la ambulancia ha llegado —anunció Danny, poniendo fin al momento de preguntas incómodas.

—Vale, que echen un vistazo a estos dos. —Finstock se pasó una mano por la cara y con una voz que seguramente pretendía ser un susurro y que, sin embargo, escuchamos todos—. Tenía que haber solicitado un puesto en la universidad, seguro que allí no pasa toda esta mierda.

 

**_It’s my life!  It’s now or never!_ **

_¡Es mi vida! ¡Es ahora o nunca!_

**_I ain’t gonna live forever_ ** **_._ **

_No voy a vivir para siempre._

**_I just want to live while I’m alive_ ** **_._ **

_Sólo quiero vivir mientras esté vivo._

**_(It’s my life)_ ** **_._ **

_(Es mi vida)._

 

Finalmente y a pesar de mis protestas, Isaac y yo fuimos llevados al hospital de _Beacon Hills_ en la ambulancia. Uno de los dos técnicos era el mismo que había recogido el día anterior el cadáver de Andrew y me lanzaba miradas de desdén de vez en cuando.

 

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, Isaac ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado, aunque los profesionales de la ambulancia habían insistido en que se le hicieran varias pruebas por si existía algún daño. Así que cuando entramos por las puertas, apareció la señora McCall como por arte de magia y se llevó a Isaac, dejándome a mí con el _Dr. Frankenstein_ y la _enfermera Rachted_ para que me atendieran mientras me miraban con desaprobación, como si fuera culpa mía el haber salido herido.

 

 Acabé sentado en una camilla, con una muda prestada de ropa y el brazo extendido para ser atendido por los que probablemente eran el médico y enfermera más hoscos de todo el hospital, quienes procedieron a coserme la herida como quien zurce un calcetín.

 

La mayor parte de las veces me lo tenía que suturar yo mismo usando hilo dental, agujas de coser y una botella de whisky, sin ningún tipo de anestesia, y os puedo asegurar que era mucho más cuidadoso que esos que se hacían llamar “parte del personal sanitario”.

Para apartar la atención de cómo la aguja entraba y salía de mi piel, preferí dedicarme a repasar mis conocimientos sobre las sirenas, a las que únicamente había tenido que enfrentare en un par de ocasiones.

 

Seguro que todos habéis visto la película de _La Sirenita_ y os imagináis que una sirena es una muer con cola de pez. Sin embargo, _Disney_ no podría estar más equivocado, porque la belleza de las sirenas es sólo una ilusión que crean para poder engañar a sus víctimas. Su verdadera forma es la de una repulsiva criatura de piel pálida como un cadáver, sin pelo, flaca como si no hubiera comido en semanas y una cola de pez que puede tener diferentes colores. A ambos lados del cuello tienen unas branquias parecidas a las de un tiburón, de su boca asoman dientes afilados como cuchillas y poseían unas garras con las que podrían abrir en canal a una persona sin demasiado esfuerzo.

 

Puedo afirmar sin ninguna duda que se parece más a un _zombie_ de los de _The Walking Dead_ o _Resident Evil_ y que la simple visión de su forma verdadera basta para revolver el estómago a cualquiera.

 

Antaño, el gran pasatiempo de las sirenas era hipnotizar a los marineros para que sus buques se estrellaran contra las rocas, poder recoger a los moribundos y devorarlos. Eso no había cambiado, pero su método ya no era el mismo. Según mis últimas vivencias, se habían pasado a hacer que se tiraran de edificios de más de cuatro plantas. O ahogar hombres lobo e inocentes cazadores en las piscinas de los institutos. Tenía que haber más víctimas, así que concluí que las que habíamos encontrado eran las que había asesinado por diversión. Los cadáveres que no habían aparecido, habían sido devorados.

 

Sólo de pensarlo hacía que me entraran ganas de vomitar.

 

 _“Estupendo”_ pensé _“Ahora conoce mi rostro y yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre ella. Genial. Absolutamente genial. Como si no tuviera problemas de sobra”._

 

Estuvieron unos cuarenta minutos perforándome la piel con la aguja y cuando terminaron, abandonaron la sala sin ni siquiera decirme “ _Adiós y jamás vuelvas por aquí para hacerme perder el tiempo”_.  Tomé eso como la señal de que podía irme, así que agarré la chaqueta que me habían dejado y cuando me la estaba poniendo, un par de suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

 

No consideré probable que fueran aquellos dos torturadores de nuevo pero tampoco esperaba ninguna visita.

 

—Adelante —indiqué a la persona que estaba fuera.

 

Y para mi sorpresa, el que abrió la puerta tímidamente fue Isaac, que se permaneció en el umbral como si fuera un vampiro que necesitara permiso para entrar en vez de un hombre lobo.

 

No dijo nada, sino que se me quedó mirando desde la distancia, rascándose el brazo con incomodidad.

 

— _Hey_ , Isaac —saludé, decidiéndome a romper el silencio—. Pasa, pasa.

 

Cerró la puerta suavemente y dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia el interior de la habitación.

 

—¿Ya han terminado contigo este montón de matasanos? —pregunté, tratando de entablar una conversación amistosa.

 

Asintió, en silencio, y yo suspiré.

 

Soy consciente de que hablo bastante y que muchas veces las conversaciones acaban en monólogos protagonizados por mí, pero era la primera vez que me sucedía cuando planteaba una pregunta y dejaba el suficientemente tiempo para que contestaran.

 

—Gracias —dijo apresuradamente, soltando la palabra como si se le hubiera atascado la garganta y acabara de toserla.

—¿Eh? —Me giré hacia Isaac, pillado por sorpresa.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —repitió.

—No hay de qué, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. —Esbocé una sonrisa socarrona—. O tal vez no. ¿Acaso me hubieras dejado perecer bajo las aguas cloradas y llenas de pis de estudiante?

 

Retorció las manos con nerviosismo, mientras negaba con vehemencia y sin ni siquiera fingir una sonrisita por mi chiste.

 

—Siento mi sentido del humor desaprovechado en ti —bufé, y eso sí que  consiguió arrancar en él una media sonrisa.

—Al menos tendrás una bonita cicatriz —comentó, algo más relajado—. He oído que a las chicas les gustan esas cosas.

_“Sí, a no ser que tengas demasiadas y parezcas el puñetero monstruo de Frankenstein”_ pensé con tristeza, acariciando la tela de mi chaqueta, justo en el lugar bajo el cual se encontraba mi nueva herida.

 

—Por cierto —dijo Isaac—. El Sheriff Stilinski y _Der-ejem-_ el agente Hale quieren hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? —Oh, joder. Lo que me faltaba—. No me he metido en más ambulancias que transporten cadáveres. Lo juro.

—En realidad queremos hablar sobre lo ocurrido en esa piscina —Escuché la voz del Sheriff a mi espalda.

 

Me giré y descubrí al Sheriff en la puerta, acompañado por Derek, unos pasos por detrás del Sheriff y mirándome fijamente, como tratando de perforarme el cráneo con la fuerza de sus ojos. Por suerte, no poseía ese poder, aunque sí me estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.

 

—¿Por qué? Lo que pasó fue un accidente. —No necesitaba mirar a Derek o a Isaac para saber que habían captado el _flip-flop_ de mi corazón y percatado de mi mentira. Estúpidos hombres lobo—. Un bajón de tensión, tal vez.

 

El Sheriff miró a Derek, que negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y se giró de nuevo hacia mí, suavizando los rasgos de su rostro, tratando de adoptar una expresión más tranquilizadora. Al menos en esa ocasión no era yo el que tenía que arreglárselas para arrancar respuestas a los testigos  sin parecer un chalado.

 

—Sólo queremos saber si viste alguna cosa extraña en la piscina —dijo el Sheriff, acercándose unos pasos a mí—. Nada más.

—Bueno, Isaac se estaba ahogando frente a mí. —Traté de ponerme en situación e imaginarme que era una de las víctimas a las que había tenido que interrogar en muchas ocasiones—. Considero que eso es bastante extraño, ¿no crees, Sheriff?

—No nos referimos a eso —intervino Derek, con impaciencia. Irritado por mis palabras, aunque eso no es nada raro, solía provocar ese efecto en la gente—. ¿Viste alguna otra cosa?

—Agua —contesté.

 

El cuerpo entero de Derek se tensó como si estuviera conteniéndose para no atacarme y durante unas décimas de segundo pude apreciar en sus ojos  un destello rojizo que aceleró momentáneamente mis latidos cardíacos, y todos los licántropos de la habitación (Isaac y Derek) lo captaron. Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que Derek se calmara o quizá fue porque el Sheriff le advirtió con un tono severo:

 

—Derek.

—Mira, no sé lo que queréis que diga —dije, abrochándome la chaqueta y queriendo dar por terminada la conversación—. Estoy cansado, ha sido un día largo y lo único que me gustaría es irme a mi casa a dormir. Si me disculpáis…

—Escucha, Stiles. —El Sheriff colocó una mano en mi hombro, lo que, extrañamente, hizo que me relajara—. Sé que has pasado por una experiencia traumática pero nos gustaría que nos contaras si viste alguna cosa extraña, por muy disparatada que te parezca.

 

Primero miré la cálida mano que se apoyaba sobre mí, para luego levantarla y clavar mis ojos en los azules del Sheriff. Tras años en el negocio de la caza, me considero un buen juez de carácter, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude percibir varias cosas en ellos: bondad, calma y… tristeza. Por ello no me resultó demasiado difícil decir las palabras que salieron de mi boca a continuación.

 

—Bueno… sí que hay algo más… —murmuré, rascándome el cuello, como si estuviera incómodo—. Pero es imposible… quiero decir…

 

Aunque yo era un cazador, ellos eran la manada de _Beacon Hills_ y con un poco de orientación por mi parte, podrían ser ellos los que investigaran y se libraran de la sirena, sin que peligrara mi tapadera. Debía concentrarme en mi propia misión.

 

—¿Qué sucede, chico? —Apretó su mano sobre mi hombro, en un ademán tranquilizador.

—En realidad me pareció ver una mujer con Isaac —continué—. Sé que no es posible, ya que dudo mucho que una mujer se sumergiera en una piscina de un gimnasio sólo para compartir con un menor de edad un beso subacuático.

—¿Beso? —La cara de Isaac palideció.

—¿Una mujer? —Los ojos del Sheriff se estrecharon, mientras adquiría una expresión pensativa—. ¿Podrías describirnos a esa mujer?

—Impactante —respondí—. Y con impactante me refiero a fea. Muy fea.

—Fea —repitió Derek, pronunciándolo lentamente, como si quisiera estar seguro de que eran esas las palabras que yo había dicho.

—De acuerdo —asintió el Sheriff—. ¿Y una descripción más precisa? ¿Si trajéramos un dibujante, podrías hacer un retrato?

—No. —Una cosa era dar pistas y otra darle detalles que les permitieran deducir que era un cazador—. Lo siento, Sheriff, pero todo pasó muy rápido y no pude verla bien. Lo que quiero decir… me estaba ahogando, lo más probable fuera una alucinación y no signifique nada.

—Podría ser importante.

—O podría no serlo.

—Esos cortes de tu brazo no han podido aparecer así como así, Stiles.

—¿Y que está insinuando, Sheriff? —Tomé aire, decidiéndome a lanzar el anzuelo y esperar que picaran. Con un poco de suerte se lo tomarían en serio y seguirían en esa línea de investigación—. ¿Qué una especie de **_sirena_** con preferencia por aguas llenas de cloro, decidió ahogarnos a ambos?

 

La mano del Sheriff se deslizó fuera de mi hombro, mientras intercambiaba una mirada llena de significado con Derek.

 

 _“¡Bien! ¡Punto para Stiles!”_ tuve que contenerme para no sonreír o hacer el baile de la victoria al ver que se habían encendido sus bombillas.

 

—Si hemos terminado ya, me gustaría volver a casa y olvidarme que todo esto ha pasado. —Agarré mi mochila, que no sé quien había recogido del instituto y me dirigí hacia la puerta—. Agentes. Isaac.

 

Había puesto un pie fuera de la habitación, cuando la voz del Sheriff me hizo detenerme.

 

—Agente Hale —llamó—. Lleve a Stiles a su casa y luego reúnase conmigo en la comisaría.

—¡No! —casi grité—. Quiero decir… no, gracias. Puedo ir andando.

—Tu casa te queda un poco lejos —razonó el Sheriff—. Además, ya ha anochecido y no deberías caminar sólo por estas calles. Últimamente parecen un auténtico coto de caza.

 

Buena metáfora.

 

—Puedo coger un taxi.

 

No me apetecía pasar más del tiempo estrictamente necesario con el hombre lobo Alfa a pesar de que estuviera _de-toma-pan-y-moja_ , ya que cada segundo que estuviera con él, era un segundo más en el que podría descubrirme. Además, la expresión amargada de Derek me indicaba que él tenía tantas ganas de pasar el tiempo conmigo como yo con él.

 

—¿Vas a malgastar dinero cuando un agente de policía puede llevarte totalmente gratis?

—Los coches patrulla no son taxis.

—No, no lo son. Son vehículos empleados por los policías que sirven para ayudar a las personas, y en este caso, el agente Hale ayudará a un adolescente a que llegue a su casa sin convertirse en la siguiente víctima.

 

El Sheriff era bueno.

 

—No quiero ir con el agente Hale —protesté, sintiéndome como un niño pequeño—. Es espeluznante. Parece un asesino en serie.

—No soy un asesino en serie —gruñó Derek.

—Eso es lo que diría un asesino en serie.

 

La expresión del rostro de Derek pasó de “estoy chupando un limón” a “alguien se ha hecho pis en mi limonada”. ¿Qué puedo decir? Todo talento natural.

 

—Aunque la cantidad de expresiones faciales que pueda mostrar Derek sea limitada, no significa que sea malo —sonrió Isaac, aunque ésta se desvaneció cuando Derek le lanzó una de sus patentadas miradas de “sigue hablando y desearás no haber nacido”—. O tal vez no.

—Le veo en media hora, agente Hale —dijo el Sheriff, mordiéndose los labios para aguantarse la risa—. Buenas noches, Stiles. Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos en situaciones así.

—No es como si yo buscara problemas. ¡Son ellos los que me encuentran! —repliqué, dándome cuenta de que se había salido con la suya—. Buenas noches, Sheriff.

 

Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y luego desapareció de la habitación, dejándonos a solas a Derek y a mí.

 

Miré tentativamente al hombre lobo, que me fulminaba con la mirada como si fuera la causa de todas las desgracias que le habían sucedido en la vida.

 

Suspiré. Aquel iba a ser un viaje movidito.

**_My heart is like an open highway_ ** **_._ **

_Mi corazón es como una ruta abierta._

**_Like Frankie said: ‘I did it my way’_ ** **_._ **

_Como Frankie dijo: ‘Lo hice a mi manera’._

**_I just wanna live while I’m alive_ ** **_._ **

_Sólo quiero vivir mientras esté vivo._

 

— _Hey_ , agente Hale —llamé, descansando la frente contra la reja que separaba los asientos traseros de los delanteros—. Sé que no te caigo bien y todo eso, pero... ¿no podría sentarme en el asiento del copiloto?

—No —respondió, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera—. Y abróchate el cinturón.

 

Gemí lastimeramente y me aparté de la reja.  Tampoco esperara una respuesta afirmativa, ya que había contestado lo mismo a las anteriores veinte veces que pregunté.

 

—No sé por qué sigues diciendo que no —me quejé—. Seguro que soy la persona más legal que se ha sentado en estos asientos.

—Yo me senté en esos asientos —replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

 

Oh, sí. _Señor-sospechoso-de-asesinato-pero-finalmente-declarado-inocente-Hale_.

 

—Lo que yo decía. —Solté un bufido, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y levantaba las piernas para apoyarlas contra la reja—. Oh, venga. Seré bueno —sonreí tentativamente—. Prometo no tocar la radio.

 

Apartó la vista de mí y volvió a clavarla en la carretera frente a nosotros, ignorándome descaradamente.

 

—¿Ahora me ignoras? Muy maduro. —Era como hablar con un muro de ladrillos gruñón y de pocas palabras—. Que sepas que puedo hablar durante horas. Puedo hablar durante días. Incluso meses. ¡Puedo hablar incluso estando dormido! ¿Seguro que quieres desafiarme?

—Si te dejo sentarte en el asiento delantero, ¿prometes callarte?

—Puedo intentarlo.

 

Soltó un gruñido y pisó el pedal del freno, parando el vehículo.

 

No tardé ni dos segundos en bajarme del coche y deslizarme sobre el asiento delantero con una gran sonrisa, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek, que sólo volvió a arrancar una vez me había abrochado el cinturón.

 

Pronto, un silencio sepulcral volvió a cernirse sobre el vehículo.

 

No tardé ni un minuto en romperlo.

 

—Bueno, agente Hale... —comencé—. Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie...

 

Silencio.

 

—Vale, es cierto que yo me colé en una ambulancia que transportaba un cadáver —reconocí—. Lo que no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas, pero debo decir que tampoco una de las peores.

 

Silencio.

 

—Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Qué tal si empezamos de cero? Soy Stiles.

 

Silencio.

 

—¡Venga! ¡Pon algo de tu parte! ¡Lo estoy intentando!

—¿Es que nunca te callas? —siseó, con la voz llena de exasperación. Parecía a punto de parar el coche y empujarme fuera para dejarme a merced de cualquier ser sobrenatural que pasara por allí.

—Si satisfaces mis respuestas, tal vez me vea más inclinado a complacer tu deseo de silencio.

 

Estaba jugando con fuego y seguro que alguna vez me quemaría, pero ese no fue el día.

 

—Derek Hale.

 

Y el silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros. Uno pesado e incómodo, sólo roto por el sonido de las ruedas del coche patrulla contra el asfalto y el de nuestras propias respiraciones.

 

—¿Puedo poner la radio? —pregunté, apenas un minuto después.

—Has dicho que no la tocarías.

—¿Puedes poner la radio?

—No.

 

Suspiré.

 

—Odio el silencio —anuncié—. Si no la enciendes, el impulso de romperlo con mi voz será imparable. ¿Seguro que quieres escucharme hablar durante todo el camino de vuelta hasta mi casa? Porque puedo hacerlo.

 

Silencio.

 

—Corría el año 1492 y Cristóbal Colón... —empecé, mientras notaba como las manos de Derek se tensaban sobre el volante.

 

No tardó ni dos segundos en encender la radio.

 

—¡Oh! ¡Es la canción “It’s my Life” de Bon Jovi! ¡Me encanta! —aplaudí, mientras me acomodaba en los asientos—. Ahora podé sentarme en silencio a escuchar...

 

Entonces mi estómago comenzó a gruñir cual _tiranosaurus rex_ e indicando que él no se encontraba de acuerdo.

 

Me llevé una mano a la tripa con un gemido lastimero. No había comido nada desde mediodía y entre el entrenamiento de _lacrosse_ y el rato en el hospital, no encontré el momento de merendar.

 

—Oh, lo siento —me disculpé—. Supongo que es difícil lograr que todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo se queden tranquilas. 

 

Escuché a Derek tomar aire, como tratando de reunir la paciencia necesaria para no golpear mi cabeza contra el salpicadero y transportarme como equipaje. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, pero su rostro mostraba la misma neutralidad que había reflejado durante todo el viaje, a excepción de los momentos en los que había cambiado para expresar molestia, furia o ira homicida (las únicas tres expresiones que había logrado provocar).

 

Estaba tan concentrado en captar el más mínimo y posible alarmante cambio de expresión que pudiera impulsarme a tirarme del coche en marcha para evitar un intento de asesinato por su parte, que no capté el cambio de dirección del coche hasta que nos detuvimos.

 

Giré la cabeza y descubrí que nos encontrábamos junto a _Jimmy Burgers,_ un restaurante de comida rápida bastante conocido por _Beacon Hills_ , y concretamente, junto a la zona desde donde los vehículos podían pedir.

 

Parpadeé, un poco sorprendido y me giré hacia Derek, apoyado junto a la ventanilla y encargando dos menús de comida.

 

Supongo que bajo sus capas y capas de hosquedad, bruscos modales e intimidación, se encontraba una persona más o menos normal que no dejaría morir de inanición a un adolescente. O tal vez sólo le molestaran los rugidos de mi estómago.

 

—¿Por qué...?

—Tienes hambre, ¿no?

—Sí, pero tampoco pensé que fueras a hacer nada al respecto —repliqué—. Supuse que simplemente me dejarías pasar hambre o acelerarías para quitarte el problema de encima cuanto antes.

 

Sus cejas se curvaron hasta formar una perfecta "V" y apretó los labios en una fina línea, haciéndome sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad.

 

Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero él me ignoró a favor de recoger nuestro pedido.

 

Colocó una bolsa en su regazo y lanzó la otra sobre el mío, que estuve a punto de dejarlo caer sobre las alfombrillas del coche, lo que probablemente hubiera acabado con la paciencia de Derek y terminado con mi sangriento asesinato.

 

Lamiéndome los labios, abrí la bolsa, metí la mano y...

 

—¿Menú infantil, Derek? ¿En serio? —exclamé, indignado.

 

Soltó un bufido divertido y durante unos instantes pude ver cómo su boca se curvaba en una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Esa diminuta y fugaz expresión me dejó momentáneamente deslumbrado e incapaz de reaccionar durante varios segundos. Después desapareció y volvió a mostrar su característico rostro neutral. Tal vez fueran sólo imaginaciones mías, pero en aquella ocasión parecía menos hosco.

 

—Muy gracioso, Derek. Realmente desternillante —refunfuñé, con falsa molestia—. Ignoraba que tuvieras sentido del humor.

 

Rebusqué en el interior de la bolsa y saqué la hamburguesa, que apoyé sobre el salpicadero del coche y volví a meter la mano en el interior.

 

Mi objetivo era otro.

 

—¡Oh! ¡Con el menú infantil regalan una estrella de sheriff! —sonreí triunfante, sacando el juguete y enseñándoselo a Derek.

 

Se limitó a mirarme, con una ceja alzada, e indicando silenciosamente la poca fé que tenía en mi cordura. Me limité a agitarla a pocos centímetros de su nariz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—Muy... interesante —comentó, sarcásticamente, mientras devolvía su atención a su propia comida.

 

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué me impulsó a realizar el siguiente gesto, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Derek con el pequeño juguete entre mis manos.

 

—Este pueblo necesita buenos agentes de la ley para detener malhechores alteradores del orden, borrachos menores de edad y ancianitas ladronas de supermercados —dije, adoptando un tono de voz solemne—. Por ello te nombro segundo sheriff de _Beacon Hills_. _Co-sheriff_ de _Beacon Hills_.

 

Me incliné sobre Derek y enganché la pequeña estrella en la solapa del bolsillo de su camisa, con la totalidad del proceso siendo cuidadosamente controlada por su mirada, que no apartó ni un segundo sus ojos de mis manos. Al menos no las mordió mientras trataba de engancharla en su ropa.

 

Si tardé varios segundos más en colocarla porque el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Derek cortocircuitaba mis pobres neuronas, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

 

—Ahora todos podrán contemplar cómo el agente Derek Hale salvó de morir de inanición a un joven adolescente. —Tomé mi hamburguesa y le di un fuerte mordisco—. _Tofo_ un _hégoe_.

 

Derek contempló la estrella de juguete durante varios segundos y cuando decidió que objeto de su interés, arrancó el coche y nos marchamos de allí. Al final terminamos aparcados frente a mi casa, comiéndonos nuestra cena con el sonido de la radio de fondo y envueltos en un silencio muy diferente al que habíamos compartido en el trayecto anterior al _Jimmy Burger._ Aunque había perfeccionado la técnica de hablar mientras como, en esa ocasión no necesité emplear aquella habilidad, pues fue el primer silencio que no recuerdo incómodo o en el que sintiera la necesidad de intercambiar palabras con mi acompañante.

 

En aquellos momentos me sentía… relajado, o lo máximo que puede estarse cuando te encuentras junto a un Alfa que desconoce tu identidad como cazador. Era consciente de que en mi misión Derek sería el mayor obstáculo que tendría que superar, pero aquel había sido un día largo y la tranquilidad que emanaba de él era contagiosa.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —agradecí, una vez toda nuestra basura se encontraba recogida en el interior de la bolsa del _Jimmy Burger_ —, y por no convertirme en una de tus víctimas.

—No soy un asesino en serie —replicó, pronunciando la frase como alguien que se ha visto obligado a repetirla muchas veces.

—Lo sé —sonreí, bajando del coche y cerrando la puerta, para luego apoyarme en la ventanilla abierta—. Pareces duro, amargo y gruñón por fuera, pero resulta que tu interior es cremoso y de chocolate. Y no lo digo porque hayas tomado de postre un trozo de tarta.

 

Mis palabras confundieron momentáneamente a Derek, porque se quedó contemplando mi cara como si le hubiera pedido que me recitara la lista completa de reyes Godos. Suelo producir ese efecto en la gente.

 

_“¿Es malo pensar que Derek tiene una expresión realmente entrañable?”_

 

—Ya nos iremos viendo —me despedí—. Espero que en una situación diferente.

—Adiós, Stiles.

 

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar por primera vez mi nombre ser pronunciado por Derek.

 

—Adiós, Derek.

 

Entré en casa y descansé la espalda en la puerta, permaneciendo totalmente quieto hasta que escuché el motor del coche patrulla encenderse y sus sonidos alejándose calle abajo.

 

Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos, dejándolos en mitad del recibidor, y subí los escalones arrastrando los pies. Necesitaba una ducha, pero consideré que ya había tenido suficiente agua por un día. Me desnudé, lanzando mi ropa a una esquina de la habitación y me puse el pijama. Contemplé unos instantes las vendas de mi brazo y luego me metí en la cama, cubriéndome con la colcha hasta la cabeza.

 

Mi situación se volvía más extraña a cada día que pasaba: había estado comiéndome con los ojos al equipo de _lacrosse_ con Lydia y mi prima Allison, había peleado contra una sirena, salvado la vida de un hombre lobo, hecho pasar por una víctima y ayudado en la investigación de la criatura, y por último, había sido acompañado a casa y disfrutado de una (más o menos) tranquila cena con el alfa de la manada.

 

Parecía que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, porque cuanto más intentaba evitar esas situaciones, más me encontraba envuelto en todo aquello.

 

Lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y lograr una noche completa de descanso.

 

Me la merecía.

 

**_My heart is like an open highway_ ** **_._ **

_Mi corazón es como una ruta abierta._

**_Like Frankie said: ‘I did it my way’_ ** **_._ **

_Como Frankie dijo: ‘Lo hice a mi manera’._

**_I just wanna live while I’m alive_ ** **_._ **

_Sólo quiero vivir mientras esté vivo._

**_CAUSE-IT’S-MY-LIFE!_ **

_¡PORQUE-ES-MI-VIDA!_

“ **Bon Jovi** – It’s my life”. ****  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡La sirena aparece!
> 
> ¡Stiles le salva la vida a Isaac, perteneciente a la manada a la que tendrá que verse obligado a traicionar!
> 
> ¡Derek tiene sentido del humor!
> 
> Poco a poco la historia va desarrollándose y las cosas se irán complicando (nunca se lo pongo fácil a mis personajes). Sí, soy cruel, eso me han dicho; sin embargo, tengo preferencia por los finales felices.
> 
> Segunda interacción Sterek y primer acercamiento. 
> 
> Este fanfic es Stiles-centric y aunque tendrá Sterek (no lo dudéis ni por un instante), también quiero que interaccione con otros muchos personajes (sobre todo con el Sheriff). Soy una escritora que normalmente suele darle más importancia a lo que es la acción y las relaciones, que al romance (tal vez es porque no soy demasiado buena escribiéndolo) pero haré lo que pueda.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo y hasta el próximo viernes!


	5. Y es por eso que dicen que soy mala influencia. Ellos me llaman mala compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, wolfies! ¡Un viernes más, aquí me tenéis con un capítulo nuevo!
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado kudos, comentarios, o me habéis hecho llegar vuestras muestras de ánimo de cualquier manera. Que sepáis que siempre leo los comentarios que me dejáis antes de escribir un nuevo capítulo, porque para mí son fuente de inspiración.
> 
> Sin más dilación, disfrutad del capítulo.

  1. **Y es por eso que dicen que soy mala influencia. Ellos me llaman mala compañía.**



**_Company, always on the run._ **

_Compañía, siempre huyendo._

**_Destiny, oh, it's the rising sun._ **

_El destino, oh, es la luz del sol._

**_I was born six gun in my hands._ **

_Nací con seis pistolas en mis manos._

**_Behind the gun, I'll make my final stand, yeah._ **

_Detrás de la pistola, cumpliré mi cometido final, sí._

**_And that's why they call me…_ **

_Y es por eso que ellos me llaman…_   


 

Nuestro día a día es una constante toma de decisiones. Algunas pueden ser fáciles, como elegir si poner jamón o queso en nuestro bocadillo (al final acabas embutiendo las dos entre las tapas de pan), pero otras pueden ser más complicadas y de ellas pueden depender incluso vidas.

 

Es posible que esté exagerando un poco porque, con suerte, jamás habréis tenido que decidir sobre algo así. Por desgracia, mi día a día era básicamente eso y, en general, las decisiones más sencillas constituían en si llevar dos o tres revólveres.

 

Por ello, en una mañana de sábado me encontraba sentado sobre mi cama con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabezal, los tobillos cruzados y un bol de cereales entre mis manos, mientras contemplaba la pared como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Ésta estaba  prácticamente empapelada con informes, fotografías, recortes de periódicos y bocetos. Se encontraban clasificadas en dos columnas, complementadas con una gran cantidad de _post-it_ de colorines con diferentes aclaraciones, algunas más necesarias que otras (tampoco es que fuera a olvidar que “ _Jackass”_ Jackson era uno de los mayores cretinos de _Beacon Hills_ ).

 

La situación era la siguiente:

 

En la **primera columna** se encontraba un resumen sobre toda la información disponible de la manada, junto con una fotografía de cada miembro: Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa, Chris Argent y Peter (con un gran asterisco sobre su nombre, porque no sabía si incluirlo). También había algunas páginas impresas del bestiario, que Kate conservaba, e incluso una fotografía del **USB**.

 

Al cabo de los días había ido añadiendo anotaciones y mis propias conclusiones, por lo que finalmente había reducido la búsqueda a tres lugares: la antigua casa Hale, el apartamento de Derek y la casa de Lydia.

 

Resumiendo: se encontraba toda la información necesaria para llevar a cabo la misión de recuperar el USB, que Kate me había encargado.

 

En la **segunda columna** , sin embargo, estaba toda la información que había podido recabar en el plazo de una semana sobre las sirenas y las recientes desapariciones. Había limitado la búsqueda a _Beacon Hills_ y pueblos cercanos, y a hombres jóvenes y cuyos cuerpos no habían aparecido (y que no aparecerían, ya que la sirena tendía a devorar a sus víctimas, sin dejar un solo resto que reconocer). En total eran diecisiete en dos meses, lo que era un número bastante alto, tratándose de ciudades más bien pequeñas. Y eso sin añadir el creciente número de suicidios o asesinatos entre familiares o amigos, que eran las víctimas que la sirena había asesinado por diversión, tanto induciéndoles a quitarse la vida como a acabar con las personas más cercanas.

 

En conclusión: toda la información recabada  en mis búsquedas de Google sobre el último ser sobrenatural que había decido convertir el lugar en el que estaba viviendo en su coto de caza.

 

¿Mi dilema? En cuál de las dos debía centrarme y cuál de las dos debía retrasar hasta que la otra estuviera completa.

 

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome un fuerte coscorrón contra el cabecero de la cama. Sobre mis muslos tenía un cuaderno de notas donde apuntaba mis ideas y pensamientos aleatorios que podían ser de utilidad en algún momento más adelante. Entonces se encontraba abierta en una página donde había escrito una (larga) lista de pros y contras sobre la elección de una y otra opción. En general, los puntos más importantes de cada una eran:

 

  1.   Elegir la **opción del USB** :


  *   Contras:



                   i.      Habrá muertes que podías haber evitado.

                   ii.      Volverías a Nueva York y dejarías _Beacon Hills_ , alejándote de las únicas personas que podrías considerar amigos.

  *   Pros:



                   i.      Cumplirías con tu misión.

                   ii.      No añadirías una criatura más a la lista de enemistades ( ~~No seas tan ingenuo de creer que Derek y el resto no te matarían si llegaran a descubrirte~~ ).

                   iii.      Mantendrá contenta a Kate, ~~con lo que evitarás un castigo~~.

                   iv.      Volver a Nueva York y terminar con todas las mentiras, ya que la persona que les cae bien no existe.

 

  1.     Elegir la **opción de la sirena** :


  *    Contras:



                    i.      Pondrías en peligro tu misión y aumentarían las posibilidades de que la manada descubriera tu tapadera.

                    ii.      La sirena conoce tu cara y te la tiene jurada. Tentar a la suerte te acercará más a tu violento y prematuro final.

                    iii.      Retrasar la misión más de lo previsto cabrearía a Kate.

                    iv.      Lo que pase en su ciudad es asunto de la manada, no tuyo. Además, no es seguro que pudieras ayudar en algo si te metieras por medio.

  *       Pros:



                    i.      Podrías salvar vidas.

                    ii.      Tienes conciencia y no puedes dejar que la gente muera a tu alrededor sin hacer nada.

                   iii.      El USB estará siempre allí, pero la sirena podría decidir emigrar a otra parte en cualquier momento y comenzar su matanza en otro lugar.

                    ~~iv.~~ ~~Retrasar tu misión te permitiría pasar más tiempo en Beacon Hills y disfrutar de los primeros amigos que has tenido en toda tu vida.~~

 

Me metí la cuchara de los cereales en la boca y comencé a mordisquearla con nerviosismo, mientras la frustración se apoderaba de mí.

 

¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

 

Y entonces el sonido del timbre me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

 

Del sobresalto, casi me caí de la cama, pero logré contenerme a tiempo e incluso conseguí no dejar caer el tazón de cereales.

 

No es que nunca hubiera escuchado el sonido de un timbre pero definitivamente el de aquella casa no había sonado en las casi dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí.

 

Dejé el tazón en la mesilla y me acerqué a la ventana, abriéndola para ver quien se encontraba llamando a mi puerta. Tal fue mi sorpresa que por poco me precipito al jardín.

 

Isaac.

 

Isaac se encontraba frente a mi puerta de entrada, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. No obstante, en cuanto me asomé por la ventana debió de sentir mi presencia, porque se volvió hacia mí, saludándome con la mano.

 

—¡ _Hey_ , Stiles!

—Buenos días, Isaac —le dije, intentando no demostrar—. Quédate ahí, ahora bajo a abrirte.

 

Sin darle tiempo siquiera para contestar, cerré la ventana con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

 

Sólo entonces me permití entrar en pánico.

 

Mi santuario, el único lugar donde podía ser yo mismo sin temor a que me pillaran, un sitio que no había sido visitado por la manada (sin contar el día de la mudanza) desde que me había instalado, estaba a punto de ser profanado.

 

 _“¡OhDiosmíoOhDiosmíoOhDiosmío…!”_ grité mentalmente, mientras corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de ocultar cualquier cosa incriminatoria.

 

Agarré todos los _posters_ de grupos de música que tenía y los pegué a toda velocidad sobre toda la información recopilada sobre la sirena y los USB, con cuidado de que ninguna esquina del papel asomara. Metí la libreta bajo mi colchón y escondí el puñal que guardaba bajo la almohada en uno de los cajones de mi ropa interior junto a uno de mis revólveres.

 

El timbre volvió a sonar.

 

—¡YA VOY! —grité, con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡UN MOMENTO!

 

Enfundé mis pies en un par de calcetines y bajé corriendo las escaleras, mientras pensaba en si podía haber dejado olvidada alguna de mis cosas de cazador en algún lugar de la casa.

 

Estaba al 90% seguro de que no había sido así.

 

Tal vez al 70%.

 

Giré la llave y abrí la puerta.

 

—¡Hola, Isaac! —exclamé, escrutando la calle por si alguno de los otros lo acompañaba. Por lo que pude comprobar, estaba solo—. No es que no me alegre de verte ni nada de eso, pero… ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano un sábado por la mañana?

—Son más de las once.

—Lo que yo he dicho.

—Había venido a visitar a Scott, ya que me encontraba de paso —explicó, pasando por alto mi réplica—, pero no estaba en casa.

—A Scott le tocaba hacer las compras, porque Melissa tuvo turno doble en el hospital.

 

Reprimí un bostezo. Me había pasado casi toda la noche mirando el maldito tablón y apenas había dormido.

 

—No lo recordaba.

 

Isaac se quedó callado, mientras me miraba, expectante.

 

Solté un suspiro, frotándome el puente de la nariz. Era demasiado pronto para lidiar con indirectas tan directas, suplicando pero a la vez exigiendo la entrada.

 

—¿Quieres pasar? —ofrecí, haciéndome a un lado y conociendo la respuesta anticipadamente.

—Claro.

 

Entró al recibidor y se quedó contemplando todo lo que estaba al alance de sus sentidos con curiosidad. La casa ya estaba amueblada cuando Kate la alquiló, sin embargo, hacía días que había desempaquetado todo, por lo que ya no se veía tan impersonal. Y estaba seguro de que ya comenzaba a impregnarse mi olor, a juzgar por cómo Isaac olfateaba el aire sin demasiado disimulo.

 

Me dirigí a la cocina, suponiendo que aquel sería el lugar donde existían menos probabilidades de haber dejado olvidado un ramillete de acónito o un montón de balas.

 

—No he hecho café, pero puedo ofrecerte un vaso de leche o un zumo. —Según mi experiencia con los hombres lobo, al menos con los de _Beacon Hills_ , siempre parecían estar hambrientos—. O unas galletas.

—¿Galletas? —preguntó, apartando la vista de mi calendario de bomberos semidesnudos. ¿Qué? Era un calendario solidario. Que luego no se diga que no apoyo a la causa.

—Ha sido un inicio de curso bastante estresante —expliqué, mientras abría un armario y sacaba el tarro de galletas—, y cuando estoy ansioso, cocino.

 

No era una mentira, aunque los motivos para estar estresado no eran los mismos que Isaac se imaginaba.

 

—Come las que quieras —dije, acercándole el tarro—. Últimamente estoy bastante nervioso y estoy seguro de que en un plazo de unos días habré cocinado otros tres tarros.

—Al menos es una manía deliciosa.

 

Metió la mano en el bote y se zampó una galleta de un bocado, sin un momento de duda.

 

 _“Al parecer hay alguien que sí va a aprovecharse de esa manía”_ pensé, observando cómo Isaac masticaba y tragaba como si estuviera famélico.

 

—No es por criticar o acusar a nadie pero… ¿te alimentan en tu casa? —comenté, tras contemplar cómo devoraba la tercera galleta.

—Normalmente soy yo el que se encarga de cocinar —respondió, lamiéndose los labios para atrapar hasta la más mínima migaja de su cara—. A Derek no se le da muy bien. —Se detuvo y me miró con horror—. Por favor, no se lo digas a él.

 

Y después de verme asentir, se lanzó a por otra galleta.

 

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Dale al _pausa_ y rebobina! —exclamé, agarrándolo de la muñeca antes de que se metiera la siguiente en la boca—. ¿Vives con Derek? —Coloqué mis dedos sobre las cejas para enfatizar mi punto—. ¿Hablamos del agente Hale? ¿Gruñón, amenazante y con tendencia a amenazar a todo ser viviente que se quede quieto el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo?

—Claro, ¿quién sino? —contestó—. Tras conseguir la emancipación, Derek me ofreció una habitación para vivir y, bueno, es más práctico que vivir solo —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo no necesito demasiado espacio y es más barato.

 

Asentí con la cabeza.

 

Había leído en los informes de Kate sobre la triste historia de Isaac: la muerte de su madre y su hermano mayor, los maltratos, la posterior muerte de su padre… Aunque sabía que gran parte de la historia no salía reflejada en los documentos, decidí que era mejor no tratar de ahondar sobre el tema y simplemente dejarlo ahí.

 

Tampoco es como si fuera ayudarme en mi misión.

 

—Allá tú, es tu vida la que pones en juego.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Derek parece el tipo de persona que te colgaría por los pulgares de la viga más alta de su apartamento si te atrevieras a profanar su espacio privado —Me tapé un ojo a modo de parche y añadí—. _Jar_ , _jar_ , _jar_. La botella de ron.

 

Isaac bufó, divertido, tapándose la boca con la mano para no escupirme mis propias galletas.

Sonreí ampliamente, sentándome en el mostrador de la cocina. Entonces capté la mirada fija del hombre lobo, que había depositado el bote sobre la mesa y me observaba con una expresión indescifrable que parecía casi antinatural en una cara como la de Isaac.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eres una persona bastante extraña —me soltó de sopetón.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No lo digo en el mal sentido, es sólo… —se detuvo, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. No sé. En ocasiones pareces tan cercano y otras… tan distante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que hay ocasiones en las que estás con nosotros… pero a la vez no lo estás —trató de explicar Isaac—.  Eres una persona siempre dispuesta a hacer bromas para arrancar una sonrisa. Haces que la gente a tu alrededor se sienta bien y se nota disfrutas estando con nosotros, puedo verlo, sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo?

—Es como si una parte de ti siempre se encontrara en otro lugar, sumido en tus propios pensamientos —continuó—. Siempre estás hablando pero pocas veces cuentas algo sobre ti mismo.

—Ser reservado no es un crimen —me defendí.

—No lo es, sobre todo en un grupo como el nuestro —me lanzó una media sonrisa—. Eres cauteloso y siempre mides tus palabras a nuestro alrededor. Muchas veces puedo notar tu incomodidad.

 

Me quedé mirando a Isaac, sorprendido. En el poco tiempo que llevaba con él, jamás lo había oído pronunciar tantas palabras seguidas; y no me avergüenza decir que aquella había sido una de las pocas veces en las que una persona había conseguido dejarme sin habla.

 

Sabía que el chaval era inteligente pero siempre parecía estar en su propio mundo y no me había dado cuenta de que su silencio no significaba que no estuviera prestando atención a la conversación. Probablemente había descubierto más sobre mí mismo en esas dos semanas de lo que Kate sabía después de convivir con ella durante seis años.

 

—¿Hemos hecho algo para hacer que te sintieras así? —La voz de Isaac me sacó de mi estupor.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —me apresuré a contestar, pero al ver su mirada suspicaz, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era ofrecer una muestra de sinceridad—. Es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A tener amigos.

—¿No los tenías en tu antiguo instituto?

—Institutos. En plural —le corregí, con un deje de amargura en la voz—. Debido al trabajo de mi madre he tenido la desgracia de acudir a tantos institutos que me faltan dedos para contarlos. Nunca he llegado a encajar en ninguna parte. Saco de quicio a profesores, replico e insulto a alumnos y me meto en peleas con cretinos. Por lo general, nadie quiere acercarse a mí. Esta es la primera vez que conecto tanto con un grupo de personas.

—Eres una buena persona, Stiles —sentenció Isaac—, y si alguien no quiere tomarse el tiempo necesario para conocerte, ellos se lo pierden.

 

No pude evitar que algo cálido floreciera en mi pecho, que se tradujo en una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que alguien me halagaba, después de todo, era bastante conocido por ser un buen cazador, pero sí era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía con tanta convicción y me defendía contra las opiniones de unas personas que ni siquiera conocía.

 

—Aunque a veces sí que eres un poco gilipollas —añadió.

—¡Serás capullo! —le grité, fingiendo indignación y lanzándole el trapo que usaba para limpiar la mesa.

 

Isaac ni siquiera se molestó en cogerlo, dejando que le impactara en la cara mientras seguía riéndose.

 

—Rojo —murmuré, llamando la atención de Isaac.

—¿Qué?

—Antes has dicho que no hablo mucho sobre mí mismo. Pues bien, mi color favorito es el rojo.

—Me lo imaginaba —lo miré, con sorpresa—. La mayoría de tus prendas tienen algo rojo—aclaró—. El mío es el morado.

—Lo imaginaba. La bufanda que insistes en llevar incluso cuando el sol pega con más fuerza que en el desierto de _Tatooine_ —En el que, por cierto, hay dos.

 

Isaac soltó una risita y noté como el ambiente se aligeraba tras aquellas varoniles confesiones. Sin embargo, como toda buena conversación, tiene un fin, y el nuestro llegó en forma de aullido de lobo.

 

No, no me refiero a que Isaac se pusiera a aullar en mitad de mi cocina, sino a que el tono de los mensajes de su móvil era un aullido de lobo.

 

 _“¿En serio, Isaac?”_ pensé para mí mismo, mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada, transmitiéndole con mi expresión que juzgaba silenciosamente sus elecciones.

—Perdón —murmuró Isaac, ruborizándose ligeramente, a la vez que rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

 

Con una expresión triunfante lo sacó y toquiteó la pantalla hasta que abrió el mensaje. No necesitaba  leer el mensaje para saber que pertenecía a alguno de sus compañeros de manada, a juzgar por el cambio de expresión de su rostro.

 

Estaba deseando echarle un vistazo al mensaje o preguntar a Isaac por el contenido, cosas que, por supuesto, no podía hacer.

 

Tendría que ser más sutil.

 

—Lo siento, Stiles —se disculpó Isaac—. Me ha surgido un asunto y tengo que irme.

—Claro no te preocupes. Oye, ¿por qué no coges…? —Y en un aparente accidental, pero calculado movimiento, le di un codazo al bote de galletas, que cayó con gran estrépito al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos—. ¡Oh, mierda! —maldije, mientras me felicitaba internamente por ser tan buen actor.

—Cuidado —me advirtió Isaac, alargando una mano para que no me acercara al estropicio—, podrías cortarte —añadió, señalando mis pies únicamente cubiertos por un par de calcetines.

—Hey, Isaac. ¿Podrías traer la escoba y el recogedor para barrer los cristales? —Me acerqué disimuladamente a él—. Se encuentran en el armario de la entrada.

—Claro. Espera aquí.

 

Antes de que se alejara para atender mi petición, deslicé mi mano en el bolsillo donde le había visto guardar su móvil y lo agarré con el dedo índice y el corazón, para evitar que el pulgar me entorpeciera la captura. Saqué el teléfono de su chaqueta con velocidad y sutileza, de modo que Isaac no se dio cuenta cuando fue requisado por mis ladronas manos.

 

Cuando Isaac salió de la cocina, y siendo consciente de que tenía menos de medio minuto antes de que rebuscara entre los objetos de limpieza y los encontrara, deslicé mis manos sobre la pantalla del teléfono y busqué rápidamente en su bandeja de entrada.

 

Al menos Isaac no era lo suficientemente desconfiado como para haber borrado el mensaje en cuanto lo había leído, así que lo encontré en apenas unos segundos.

 

**_Reunión de la manada en el apartamento_ **

**_de Derek en 10 min._ **

**_URGENTE._ **

**_Tenemos una pista sobre la sirena._ **

**_No tardes._ **

**_Lydia._ **

****

El mensaje en sí no era demasiado revelador, aunque tampoco lo esperaba.

 

Di un grito mental de alegría al ver que habían tomado mi advertencia de la sirena en serio y que lo estaban investigando. Sin embargo, no era por eso por lo que me interesaba el texto.

 

Cerré el mensaje y volví a bloquear el móvil, ocultándolo disimuladamente en el bolsillo de mis pantalones cuando escuché los pasos de Isaac regresando.

 

—¡Aquí traigo la escoba! —anunció Isaac, entrando en la cocina con los utensilios.

—Gracias, Isaac —sonreí, tomando la escoba de sus manos y comenzando a barrer el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ningún trozo de vidrio.

—Es una lástima por galletas —suspiró Isaac con tristeza, mirando como los restos de las galletas eran barridos.

—Casi te habías zampado el bote entero —traté de consolarlo—. Apenas quedaban tres o cuatro

—Sí, pero son tres o cuatro galletas perdidas.

—Mira, si tanto te han gustado, te cocinaré un par de botes y te los podrás llevar.

 

Recogí los trozos de cristal y los eché a la basura, junto con los restos de las galletas.

 

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

—No hay de qué —le dije, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo y aprovechando para deslizarle el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿No tenías que ir a otra parte?

—¡Oh, sí! Casi se me olvida —murmuró, mirando su reloj—. ¡Ya nos veremos después!

—Adiós, Isaac.

 

Acompañé al hombre lobo hasta la salida y cerré la puerta.

 

Esperé unos minutos apoyado contra la madera, para asegurarme de que no iba a volver, y después me encaminé hacia mi cuarto.

 

Había mucho que hacer en aquella mañana de sábado.

 

**_Rebel souls._ **

_Almas rebeldes._

**_Deserters, we've been called._ **

_Desertores, hemos sido llamados._

**_Chose a gun and threw away the sword._ **

_Escogí una pistola y tiré la espada._

**_Now these towns, well, they all know our name._ **

_Ahora esos pueblos, bueno, todos ellos conocen nuestro nombre._

**_Six gun sound is our pretension to fame._ **

_El sonido de seis pistolas es nuestra pretensión a la fama._

**_And that's why they call me…_ **

_Y es por eso que ellos me llaman…_

 

Me detuve frente a la puerta trasera de la casa de Lydia Martin, oculto tras la arboleda y observando cuidadosamente el lugar, a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie en el interior, a excepción de su perrita Prada. No pensé que fuera a ser un problema, ya que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con animales y llevaba un buen montón de salchichas en los bolsillos por si acaso.

 

Sino siempre podía encerrarla en el baño o algo así.

 

Gracias al mensaje que había recibido Isaac, supe que toda la manada iba a estar reunida en un mismo lugar y que sería improbable que me encontrara con alguno mientras cometía mis actividades moralmente cuestionables.

 

Entre la casa quemada Hale y el bonito hogar de los Martin, me había decidido por el segundo.

 

Trepé ágilmente por la puerta de barrotes y me deslicé dentro del jardín, vigilando las casas de los vecinos por si alguno especialmente cotilla se asomaba a la ventana. En _Beacon Hills_ sería mucho más complicado despistar a la policía que en una ciudad grande.

 

Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros cómodos y elásticos, una sudadera del mismo color con capucha, unas botas oscuras con suela antideslizante, unos flexibles guantes de cuero para evitar dejar huellas, y un pañuelo de tela tapando la mitad inferior de mi rostro.

 

Soy consciente de que el atuendo negro hubiera sido mucho más adecuado para la noche, pero era el más adecuado para realizar actividades no permitidas por una manada de hombres lobo. La sudadera llevaba cosida entre sus capas de tela flores de acónito que había sumergido en un mejunje, lo que permitía ocultar el olor de aquel que la llevara. La Mezcla era algo que los cazadores llevaban usando desde hacía siglos, pero aquel sistema para transportarla era totalmente idea mía. De esta forma, si averiguaban que alguien se había colado en casa de Lydia, no podrían seguir mi rastro.

 

Atravesé el patio, bordeando la piscina y metiéndome bajo el porche. Por suerte, las casas de los vecinos estaban bastante apartadas de la Lydia, así que era bastante difícil que me vieran si me movía con rapidez. Además, seguro se marchaban de fin de semana a sus mansiones de campo, sus yates, o lo que fuera que hicieran los ricos durante sus momentos de ocio.

 

Me acomodé la mochila a la espalda y trepé por las vallas cubiertas de hiedra hasta el techo del porche, para después moverme cuidadosamente por el tejado hasta la ventana del cuarto de Lydia.

 

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué una navaja, usándola para manipular el mecanismo de la ventana.

 

Tras unos instantes, la ventana se abrió sin ninguna resistencia y me introduje en su cuarto.

 

¿La habitación de Lydia? Totalmente lo contrario a la mía, que parecía como si todos los titanes del _Tártaro_ hubieran pasado por allí. Elegante, ordenado y no demasiado recargado. Muebles caros, productos de belleza sobre la cómoda… supongo que lo que cabía a esperar de una chica como Lydia.

 

Me paseé por el cuarto, tratando de imaginar dónde podía haber escondido aquello que me interesaba.

 

—¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!

 

Bajé la vista y descubrí a _Prada_ , la perrita de Lydia junto a la puerta de su cuarto, gruñéndome.

 

Debo reconocer que para un animal que no mide más de un palmo era bastante valiente, aunque no demasiado amenazante.

 

Introduje la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué las salchichas que había cogido de mi nevera, despidiéndome mentalmente de mi cena, y agitándolas mientras me agachaba con cuidado para no sobresaltarla. Recé internamente para que fueran suficiente para Prada y que no estuviera acostumbrada a pienso de lujo y cosas similares, porque en mi mochila de cazador no tenía de eso.

 

No me preocupaba demasiado que se enfureciera y corriera a morderme, después de todo, cosas peores han llegado a hincarme el diente. Sin embargo, si montara un escándalo podría alertar a otros vecinos.

 

Por suerte, las salchichas parecieron complacerla, porque después de un breve momento de duda, se acercó y las olfateó con curiosidad. Casi instantáneamente dejó de gruñir y empezó a mordisquearlas.

 

—Buena chica —sonreí, acariciándole la cabeza.

 

Se detuvo momentáneamente y dejó que le rascara tras las orejas durante unos segundos, para luego volver a ignorarme a favor de las salchichas.

 

—Yo te dejo ahí con tu comida, ¿vale, princesa? Stiles tiene que ir a coger unas cosas.

 

Empecé a buscar bajo la cama, para luego pasar a la cómoda (tuve un encuentro un poco embarazoso con algo escondido en el cajón de su ropa interior, de lo que no pienso hablar _nunca)_ , los cajones de su mesilla… hasta finalmente decidirme por el armario.

 

Abrí las puertas y suspiré al contemplar la cantidad de ropa que había en él, al menos cuadruplicando las prendas que tenía en mi armario. Aparté los trajes, casi provocando que se soltaran las perchas y acabara aplastado bajo una avalancha de ropa, y comencé a rebuscar.

 

Al cabo de un rato, vi que tras las cajas que guardaba en la parte alta del ropero había otras que, definitivamente, no eran de zapatos.

 

 _“Bingo”_ pensé, con alegría, tomando la silla de su escritorio y subiéndome a ella para ver aquello más de cerca.

 

A simple vista parecía una caja negra normal y corriente, si no fuera por los extraños símbolos que había pintados a su alrededor.

 

Gracias a mi formación de cazador y mis amplios conocimientos sobre la cultura celta, sabía que aquellos eran símbolos de protección para repeler a criaturas sobrenaturales. Por suerte, yo no era una criatura sobrenatural, por lo que para mí esos símbolos eran como garabatos pintados por un niño de cinco años.

 

Agarré la caja y la bajé del armario, depositándola sobre el escritorio, a la vez que con la otra mano volvía a arrastrar la silla a su sitio.

 

Encendí el portátil del escritorio, casi soltando una exclamación de alegría al ver que Lydia no había puesto contraseña para iniciar sesión. Mientras esperaba a que la pantalla principal apareciera, me dediqué a curiosear la misteriosa caja.

 

Mi lado de _freak_ obsesionado con lo sobrenatural se puso a cantar de alegría al ver el contenido: libros, documentos, copias, dibujos… una auténtica mini-biblioteca del conocimiento, y podía apostar a que no estaba completa, seguro que Derek tenía el resto.

 

Saqué mi cámara de fotos y comencé a fotografiar algunos de los papeles, que tal vez no fueran importantes para mi misión, pero sí parecían muy interesantes. Dejar pasar una oportunidad así era como tener en tus manos una edición especial de un cómic de Batman y en vez de leerla, sonarte los mocos con ella.

 

Sentí algo cálido contra mi pierna y cuando miré, descubrí a Prada apoyada en ella, mirándome fijamente. ¿Es posible para un perro lanzarte una mirada llena de crítica por mis actividades, que podían definitivamente calificarse como “una puñalada trapera tan profunda que la punta del cuchillo asoma por su esternón”?

 

—No me mires así —refunfuñé. Me agaché y la cogí en brazos, colocándola en mi regazo—. Es algo que debo hacer.

 

Prada se limitó a bostezar y después de dar un par de vueltas sobre mis muslos, decidió que era un lugar lo suficientemente digno para echarse una siesta, por que se acomodó en mi regazo y cerró los ojos.

 

Coloqué las manos sobre el portátil de Lydia y comencé a desplazarme a través de sus archivos. Había gran cantidad de carpetas, la mayoría con fotografías, trabajos, textos en latín o un montón de fórmulas matemáticas que no tenían ningún tipo de sentido para mí.

 

No estoy seguro del tiempo que estuve con el ordenador, pero debió de ser alrededor de un par de horas, porque cuando terminé, me picaban los ojos.

 

—Esto es una mierda —me quejé a Prada, porque hablar con un perro suena menos estúpido que hablar solo—. Estaba seguro de que Lydia no era la que guardaba el bestiario, pero esperaba que se lo hubieran pasado entero para que lo tradujera. Sin embargo, lo único que tiene son los capítulos referentes a criaturas acuáticas. —Hice _click_ sobre el documento—.Quería evitar tener que colarme en casa de Derek.

 

Prada soltó un pequeño sonido ininteligible, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

 

—He visto toda la ropa interior de Lydia y mucho más de lo que cualquier chico con un mínimo de decencia debería ver —continué—. ¿Te imaginas que me haría Derek si me pillara husmeando en su ropa interior? No es que quiera cotillear entre sus calzoncillos, ¡pero podría suceder! O si me atrapara curioseando en su ordenador, sus libros… o cualquier otra cosa remotamente relacionada con lo sobrenatural —suspiré dramáticamente—. No sé que sería peor, que me pillara hurgando entre su ropa interior y me tomara por pervertido, o que me cogiera mientras tuviera el USB entre las manos. De cualquier forma, acabaría muerto. —Metí mi propio USB y le di a copiar los capítulos del bestiario—. Al menos me llevaré las páginas que tiene.

 

La perrita abrió los ojos y me observó, juzgándome en silencio.

 

—¡No me mires así! —me quejé—. Sé que son gente muy agradable y se han portado conmigo mejor que cualquier otra persona en toda mi vida, ¡pero soy un cazador y es mi trabajo! No es justo para ellos, pero no tengo otra opción. Kate es la única familia que me y esto es importante para ella, por lo que debo hacerlo aunque no me guste. Yo… —solté un bufido frustrado—… estoy hablando con un perro sobre mis problemas. Definitivamente, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

 

Apoyé la frente contra la madera del escritorio, sintiéndome cada vez más culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Prada alzó la cabeza y saltó de mi regazo, escapando con sus pequeñas patitas del cuarto.

 

Genial, incluso la perra creía que estaba loco.

 

—Hola, Prada, ¿me has echado de menos?

 

La voz de Lydia proveniente del piso de abajo me sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de hacer que me cayera de la silla, lo que habría alertado a Lydia. Entonces habría subido a investigar o habría llamado a la policía. O peor, a la manada. ¡Había estado tan concentrado entre las páginas del bestiario que no había oído la puerta principal abriéndose!

 

El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de mí y sabía que tenía que largarme cuanto antes de allí.

 

Agarré todos los papeles y los metí en la caja a gran velocidad, sin preocuparme por dejarlos ordenados, a la vez que con la otra mano apagaba el ordenador.

 

Le puse la tapa a la caja y corrí hasta el armario, dejándola en su sitio.

 

 _Clac_. _Clac_. _Clac_.

 

El sonido de los tacones contra el parquet acercándose, me alarmó.

 

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápidamente que por unos instantes temí que pudieran escucharme todos los hombres lobo de la ciudad. Las manos me sudaban y me encontraba totalmente paralizado frente al armario, como si tuviera los pies hundidos en cemento.

 

 _“¡MUÉVETE, IMBÉCIL!”_ me grité mentalmente, despertando por fin de mi estupor.

 

Como soy idiota, en vez de correr hacia la ventana y salir por ella, hice lo más estúpido que podía hacer en una situación como aquella: esconderme en el armario.

 

Cerré suavemente las puertas, a la vez que Lydia giraba el pomo y entraba en su habitación.

 

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de la estupidez de mi movimiento: ella podía querer cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama, o tal vez le gustaría ponerse al día con los asuntos sobrenaturales e iría a por la caja.

 

Fuera como fuera, iba a pillarme.

 

_“¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!”_

 

También estaba la posibilidad de que a Prada le hubiera caído tan bien que quisiera jugar un ratito conmigo y comenzara a rascar con sus patitas las puertas del armario.

 

Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

 

 _“¡No! ¡Prada! ¡Largo!”_ aullé en mis pensamientos, deseando ser tan telépata como Charles Xavier y el animal captara el mensaje.

 

—¡Prada! —gritó Lydia.

 

Escuché sus pasos acercarse al armario y por unos instantes temí que abriera de par en par las puertas para investigar qué era lo que le provocaba tanta curiosidad a su perra.

 

Por suerte no fue así.

 

—¡No rasques las puertas del armario, vas a dejar marca!

 

Entonces, para mi eterno alivio, la oí alejarse de mi escondite, aunque sin salir de la habitación. El crujido de la silla llegó hasta mis oídos y quise gritar de frustración, mientras dejaba que mi espalda resbalara por la madera del armario y me hundía entre montones de prendas.

 

Podía oír los sonidos de hojas de papel siendo agitadas y de un bolígrafo deslizándose por encima de ellos.

 

Solté un pequeño gruñido y acerqué las rodillas hasta mi pecho, ocultando mi cara entre ellas. Aquello podía llevarle un buen rato, eso si no se decidía a abrir el armario y me pillaba en su interior.

 

**_Bad company, I can't deny._ **

_Mala compañía, no puedo negarlo._

**_Bad, bad company, ‘till the day I die._ **

_Mala, mala compañía, hasta el día en que muera._

**_Until the day I die._ **

_Hasta el día en que muera._

**_Until the day I die._ **

_Hasta el día en que muera._

 

No estoy seguro de cuanto rato estuve escondido, envuelto por la calidez de las prendas y el suave aroma a ambientador de melocotón de su interior. Podían haber sido minutos o incluso horas, sólo sé que empecé a adormilarme y que me hubiera quedado dormido si no fuera porque lo siguiente que escuché fue:

 

—¿Dónde habré dejado el diccionario de latín?

 

Contuve el aliento, sintiéndome de repente muy despejado. Recordaba el libro en cuestión mientras revolvía entre sus cosas, apoyado sobre la Caja, que en aquellos momentos a pocos pies por encima de mi cabeza.

 

 _Clap_. _Clap_. _Clap_.

 

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared más alejada de las puertas, pero sabía que a pesar de la profundidad del mueble, no bastaría para ocultarme de Lydia cuando abriera las puertas de par en par.

 

Deslicé mi mano hasta agarrar el puñal de mi tobillera y lo saqué con un rápido movimiento. Mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que temí que fuera a salírseme del pecho y mi respiración se aceleraba por el nerviosismo, mientras mis músculos se tensaban, dispuesto a saltar sobre la chica en cuanto me encontrara frente a ella.

 

El pomo giró y la puerta comenzó a abrirse…

 

—¡Aquí estás! —Los pasos se alejaron rápidamente—. Definitivamente, me niego a que más hombres lobo entren en mi cuarto, siempre lo dejan todo patas arriba. ¿Un poco de orden es mucho pedir?

 

 _Ups_. Ese debía de haber sido yo. Seguro que me lo había olvidado mientras trataba de meter las cosas a todo correr de nuevo en la caja.

 

Me relajé momentáneamente, pero sabía que Lydia no tardaría en regresar al armario y descubrirme en su interior.

 

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Debía de hacer algo, y rápido.

 

Debo reconocer que mi mente trabaja mejor en las situaciones en las que no me encuentro bajo presión, pero como cazador debo ser capaz de desenvolverme en situaciones de estrés.

 

Aquella fue una de esas ocasiones.

 

Metí la mano en la mochila y saqué el móvil, marcando el número de casa de Lydia.

 

**_RING_ ** **. _RING_.**

 

—¿Quién será ahora? —exclamó, exasperada—. Si es uno de la manada para consultarme otra estupidez sobre la maldita sirena, ya puede ir él mismo a la biblioteca. ¡Ser hombres lobo con más músculo de cerebro no les exime de hacer trabajo teórico! ¡Es sábado, por el amor de Dios!

 

Podía notar la tensión de la voz de Lydia. Toodo el asunto de la sirena debía de estar trayéndoles de cabeza. Incluso para alguien que tiene grandes conocimientos sobre esas criaturas o una amplia biblioteca sobre ellas, rastrearlas y matarlas era algo muy complicado hasta para el cazador más experimentado.

 

No me detuve mucho a pensar sobre ello porque en cuanto salió de la habitación, le di al botón de colgar, me acomodé la mochila y me precipité fuera del armario como una (silenciosa) exhalación.

 

Salí por la ventana y salté del tejado, aterrizando sobre mis pies en el césped.

 

Corrí por el jardín hasta la misma valla por la que había entrado, trepando por ella y aterrizando al otro lado…

 

…frente a una anciana que paseaba un caniche.

 

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! —gritó ella, aferrándose al bolso con tanta fuerza que creí que lo perforaría con sus garras… ejem… uñas.

 

Mi teoría de que el universo entero únicamente me dio vida para fastidiarme de todas las maneras imaginables y reírse de ello, iba tomando solidez.

 

No me detuve a esperar a que me golpeara con el bolso, me lanzara a su caniche, llamara a la policía o cualquier otra reacción. Hui con toda velocidad que mis pies podían reunir, porque sabía que lo primero que iba a hacer esa vecina era avisar a Lydia de que un ladrón se había colado en su casa y entonces ella avisaría a la manada, que no tardarían más que unos minutos en llegar.

 

Debía encontrarme lo más lejos posible del lugar para entonces.

 

La casa de Lydia se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que tras varios minutos corriendo a través de la arboleda, logré encontrar un puesto privilegiado en lo alto de un árbol en un lugar a cierta profundidad en el bosque.

 

Me acomodé sobre la rama y observé la casa con unos prismáticos.

 

No me había equivocado en mi teoría, porque en menos de un cuarto de hora, un elegante Camaro negro aparcó frente a la puerta principal y de él bajaron Derek  e Isaac. Hubiera apostado todos mis DVDs de _Supernatural_ a que Jackson, Allison y Scott no tardarían en llegar; tal vez incluso Danny. Con una sirena suelta por _Beacon Hills_ , no iban a arriesgarse.

 

 _“Por suerte, he conseguido salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se pudieran peliagudas”_ pensé, con alivio _“Y con una parte del bestiario en mis manos, me quito un peso de encima”_.

 

Con una sonrisa, palmeé el bolsillo de mi sudadera donde se encontraba el USB.

 

O donde debía haber estado, salvo que… no estaba allí.

 

Estaba completamente vacío.

 

Solté los prismáticos y me puse a rebuscar frenéticamente en mi sudadera, los pantalones y la mochila. Incluso me quité las botas para ver si se me había ocurrido meterlo ahí. Sin embargo, nada.

 

Nada, nada y más nada. _Nothing_. _Rien_. _Niente_.

 

—Cálmate, Stiles. Cálmate y piensa —murmuré, sintiéndome al borde de un ataque de histeria—. Entraste en la habitación de Lydia, buscaste entre sus cosas, encontraste el portátil y lo encendiste, introdujiste el USB y pasaste los datos del ordenador a él; entonces llegó Lydia y…

 

Me quedé helado.

 

Por supuesto que recordaba dónde estaba el USB.

 

El dichoso USB se encontraba en la habitación de Lydia, aún enchufado al portátil.

 

 _“Oh, no”_.

 

**_Bad company, I can't deny._ **

_Mala compañía, no puedo negarlo._

**_Bad, bad company, ‘till the day I die._ **

_Mala, mala compañía, hasta el día en que muera._

**_Until the day I die._ **

_Hasta el día en que muera._

**_Until the day I die._ **

_Hasta el día en que muera._

 

“ **Bad Company** – Bad Company”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco una ovación o que una banda de Onis asalte mi casa mientras duermo y me acuchille hasta dejarme como un colador?
> 
> El título del capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Bad Company", del grupo con el mismo nombre. Como sabéis, en cada capítulo pongo una canción diferente que creo que está relacionada con él; si tenéis una canción favorita o que creéis que encajaría con mi fanfic, enviadme vuestras sugerencias y tal vez en un capítulo posterior la incluya.
> 
> He incluido en mi twitter una sección incluyendo las canciones de cada capítulo, con el hastag #TheLostBoySoundrack, que publicaré con cada capítulo. Por si no queréis empezar a buscar la canción, aunque siempre pongo el nombre de la canción y de la banda al final de cada capítulo.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo viernes! :DD


	6. Asalto al Nido. Espera, son hombres lobo, no vampiros. ¿La Guarida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos una vez más a mi fanfic The Lost Boy! :D
> 
> He abierto en mi twitter una sección en la que incluiré las canciones de cada capítulo bajo el hastag #TheLostBoySoundrack (aunque ya escribo el nombre de la canción y el grupo al final de cada capítulo).
> 
> Estoy pensando en incluir también un teaser de cada capítulo un par de días antes de que lo publique y subirlo a twitter; pero eso depende de si os interesa.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ¡Un saludo, wolfies!

  1. **Asalto al Nido. Espera, son hombres lobo, no vampiros. ¿La Guarida?**



**_Ever since I could remember,_ **

**_everything inside of me just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)._ **

_Desde que puedo recordar,_

_todo lo que hay dentro de mí sólo quería encajar (oh oh oh oh)._

**_I was never one for pretenders._ **

_Nunca fui de los que fingen._

**_Everything I tried to be just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)._ **

_Todo lo que intenté ser simplemente no se resolvía (oh oh oh oh)._ **  
******  
  


—Vale, que no cunda el pánico. —Traté de tranquilizarme, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire—.  No pasa nada, Stiles. No hay motivo para ponerse histérico.

 

Sí que lo había.

 

No sólo me habían pillado saliendo de la casa de Lydia, sino que encima había olvidado el objeto de mi misión, el ÚNICO objeto que importaba, en la habitación en la que me había colado. Lo único no-catastrófico de la situación era que el USB usado no tenía nada en su interior que pudiera revelarme como el ladrón. Sin embargo, no tendrían más que revisarlo y ver qué era lo que quería llevarme, para imaginarse cuál es mi misión.

 

Eso complicaría las cosas un poco.

 

Sentía unas ganas increíbles de ponerme en pie sobre la rama y hacer el salto del ángel, para que el golpe liberara al mundo de mi estupidez. No obstante, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era bajar del árbol para evitar tentaciones y modificar cualquier plan preestablecido una vez tuviera los pies en tierra firme.

 

Mi idea original había sido la de esperar unos días a que las cosas se tranquilizaran y la manada bajara la guardia de nuevo, antes de colarme en el piso de Derek. Aunque tras el fiasco del USB, vigilarían el Bestiario en todo momento 24/7, lo esconderían o lo usarían como cebo para capturarme.

 

Lo mejor sería atacar entonces, y con “entonces”, me refería a “ese mismo instante”, aprovechando que la mayor parte de la manada estaría pendiente de la habitación de Lydia, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que acababa de suceder.

 

—A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas —me dije, colocándome la mochila en la espalda y encaminándome hacia la casa de Derek.

 

**_Can I clear my conscience?_ **

_¿Puedo limpiar mi conciencia?_

**_If I'm different from the rest,_ **

**_do I have to run and hide?_ ** **_(oh oh oh oh)_ **

_Si soy diferente del resto,_

_¿tengo que correr y esconderme?_ _(oh oh oh oh)_

**_I never said that I want this._ **

_Nunca dije que quisiera esto._

**_This burden came to me and_ **

**_it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)._ **

_Esta carga vino a mí y_

_construyó su hogar en mi interior (oh oh oh oh)._ ****_  
  
_

_Beacon Hills_ no es una ciudad muy grande y, por suerte, el piso de Derek no estaba demasiado lejos. Tras unos diez o quince minutos corriendo a través de las calles, llegué al “hogar” de la manada Hale sin ningún tipo de incidente.

 

Oculto tras las sombras de uno de los callejones cercanos al edificio, me dediqué a observar el lugar. Por suerte, Derek había escogido su piso en un lugar apartado y bastante tranquilo (muy conveniente para un montón de hombres lobo escandalosos), y no tendría que preocuparme de vecinos cotillas que llamaran a la policía.

 

Subí la capucha de la sudadera y me cubrí la cara, mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento. Forcé la puerta del cuarto de contadores que había visto en los planos del edificio y corté la electricidad, para evitar que sonara la alarma del edificio o me pillaran las cámaras, en el caso que las hubiera.

 

Después de mi improvisada modificación eléctrica y subir varios tramos de escaleras maldiciendo la decisión de Derek de vivir en el último piso, manipulé las cerraduras del _loft_ con una facilidad casi insultante y entré en el interior cautelosamente, atento al más mínimo movimiento.

 

No obstante, el lugar parecía estar totalmente vacío

 

 _“Aficionados”_ pensé, deslizándome silenciosamente por la estancia _“Sé que el instinto primario de los lobos es ayudar a un miembro de la manada en peligro, pero siempre debe quedarse alguien atrás para vigilar el fuerte. Un movimiento admirable, pero imprudente”._

 

El _loft_ de Derek era un enorme espacio con un gigantesco ventanal y pobremente decorado: algunas sillas, una mesa, un sofá… Sinceramente, ya me esperaba un piso amueblado sobriamente, ya que Derek parecía ese tipo de persona, pero no que tuviera el aspecto de que ya le habían desvalijado. Tras haber estudiado durante horas los planos del edificio, sabía que la escalera de caracol que había junto al ventanal, conducía a una planta similar con varias habitaciones.

 

Decidí empezar por el piso en el que me encontraba, concretamente por el cuarto de Derek. Aunque llamarlo “cuarto de Derek” era como llamar a una hoguera y una cazuela, “cocina”, ya que su “habitación” consistía en una gran cama de matrimonio con sábanas moradas y una triste mesilla de noche con una lámpara.

 

Al menos no había demasiados muebles donde buscar.

 

Me arrodillé frente a la mesilla de noche y comencé a registrar sus cajones, lo que no me llevó mucho tiempo, ya que eran sólo dos y estaban casi vacíos. En su interior únicamente había unos cuantos de libros: _La Isla del Tesoro_ , _Oliver Twist_ , _El Lazarillo de Tormes_ y… sorprendentemente, _El Señor de los Anillos_.

 

—No está mal —murmuré, cogiendo el último y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona—. Al menos sé que no es un caso perdido.

—¿Un interesado de la literatura?

 

La suave voz cargada de mofa que resonó por la estancia me sobresaltó y solté el libro, que cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito.

 

Me levanté de un salto, sacando el cuchillo de la funda de mi tobillo y empuñándolo con firmeza mientras me encaraba a mi oponente, que se encontraba apoyado confiadamente contra una columna.

 

Lo reconocí en el mismo instante en que mis ojos se posaron en su figura.

 

**Peter Hale.**

_Estatus:_ ~~Muerto~~. Hombre Lobo.

 

Aunque traté de controlar mis latidos, éstos se aceleraron en cuanto mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

 

A simple vista no parecía diferente a cualquier otro hombre de mediana edad, a excepción del aura que parecía rodearle y que te hacía querer huir lo más lejos posible.

 

Aquel era el hombre… ser que había atacado y mutilado a Kate, marcándola con horrorosas cicatrices que cubrirían su cuerpo durante toda su vida. Por una parte, aquello me enfurecía. Kate no había sido una madre amorosa, ni siquiera una persona agradable, ¿pero qué clase de bestia haría algo así a una mujer? Pero por otra parte, estaba aterrorizado. No obstante, lo que más me sorprendió fue que no pude evitar cierta tristeza hacia él: ¿cuán destrozado podía estar un hombre que había visto arder a toda su familia?

 

—Dime, pequeño ratón —continuó, despertándome de mi estupor—, ¿qué es lo que te trae a nuestra humilde morada? No creo que sean tus gustos literarios.

 

Mantuve mi cuerpo tenso, listo para atacar.

 

Aunque la sudadera ocultara el olor de mi propio miedo, estaba convencido de que Peter sabía el terror que me provocaba. Me había enfrentado a multitud de hombres lobo y criaturas de pesadilla, pero pocos habían logrado tal reacción en mí.

 

Sólo gracias al autocontrol adquirido a lo largo de los años, pude oponerme a los instintos de supervivencia que gritaban que me diera la vuelta y escapara lo más rápidamente posible.

 

Además, la única salida se encontraba pasando por Peter.

 

—¿Sabes? No es muy educado revolver entre las cosas de una persona, y menos cuando ni siquiera has sido invitado a entrar en el apartamento —comentó Peter—.  Mi sobrino es una persona bastante privada y no le gustará descubrir que andas rebuscando entre sus cosas.  ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Sus ojos brillaban al contemplar la hoja empapada de acónito. Nadie confundiría a un cazador con un ladrón vulgar, y mucho menos alguien como Peter.

 

—¿No respondes? El silencio no va ayudarte en nada, pequeño cazador. —Su voz seguía calmada y no parecía importarle mi negativa a pronunciar una sola palabra—. ¿Quién te envía?

 

 _“A ti te lo voy a decir, sociópata”_.

 

Nada me hubiera gustado más que replicarle en voz alta, pero sabía que me reconocería en el mismo instante en que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

 

Se apartó de la columna, avanzando hacia mí, a la vez que yo retrocedía y alzaba el arma.  

 

Mi gesto defensivo pareció divertirle.

 

—¿Qué tal si bajas ese puñal, chico? No querrás hacerte daño.

_“Lo que quiero es enterrarte este puñal en un lugar donde no vea la luz en mucho, mucho tiempo”_ pensé, con rabia, ya que las palabras de Peter habían sido pronunciadas como si estuviera hablando con un niño de dos años que iba a tragarse un puñado de piezas de lego.

 

Aquel despectivo comentario había sido lanzado directamente contra mi orgullo, tratando de enfurecerme.

 

 

Pero en esa ocasión, no había sido una burla, sino una distracción.

 

Peter se abalanzó velozmente sobre mí, en apenas un _flash_.

 

Un segundo estaba junto a la columna y unos instantes después se encontraba frente a mí, con los ojos brillando de un intenso color azul eléctrico y las garras extendidas.

 

No acabé destripado gracias a mis agudos reflejos.

 

Antes incluso de que mi mente procesara lo que estaba sucediendo, mis piernas ya habían comenzado a moverse y me apartaron de la trayectoria de sus uñas, fallando por apenas unos centímetros.

 

El movimiento desequilibró momentáneamente a Peter, dándome la oportunidad de atacarle con el cuchillo. La hoja silbó en el aire, pero logró esquivarlo en el último segundo y el cuchillo únicamente rasgó su camisa.

 

Le di una fuerte patada en la parte trasera de su rodilla izquierda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y lanzándolo al suelo. Por desgracia, él era rápido también y cuando alcé el cuchillo para clavárselo mientras estaba en el suelo, me agarró de la muñeca y la retorció sin compasión, haciéndome soltar el arma.

 

—No está mal, chico —siseó Peter, apretando la mano sobre mi brazo, con la intención de rompérmelo.

 

Apenas logré contener un grito de dolor.

 

Si inutilizaba mi brazo derecho, no importa lo hábil que fuera con la mano izquierda, sería incapaz de vencer en un combate contra un hombre lobo.

 

Maniobré mi cuerpo y aproveché que Peter seguía tumbado en el suelo para levantar mi pie y darle un pisotón en la ingle.

 

Con un aullido adolorido, me soltó el brazo.

 

La posición me impidió darle demasiado fuerte y no vi venir con su patada, que me acertó en pleno abdomen, lanzándome varios metros hacia atrás.

 

 _“Mierda”_ pensé, llevándome una mano a la tripa y sintiendo un fuerte dolor que me hizo temer que me hubiera reventado algo por dentro.

 

—Pequeño bastardo —gruñó entre dientes, levantándose, aún con la mano en la ingle—. Espero que hayas reservado un cajón en la morgue. Cuando acabe contigo, no quedarán de ti ni los registros dentales.

Los siguientes cuatro o cinco minutos fueron un rápido intercambio de golpes en el que hubiera muerto en varias ocasiones, si no fuera por mi experiencia en combate.

 

En un momento de la pelea logré recuperar mi puñal y pude enfrentarme a sus garras en más o menos igualdad de condiciones, ya que uno de los efectos secundarios de los rituales de resurrección era que jamás llegabas a recuperar tu fuerza del todo, lo que en mi caso, significó alguna probabilidad de sobrevivir en aquel enfrentamiento.

 

Gracias a ello, pude aguantar sus ataques durante varios minutos, tras los cuales sentí mis esperanzas caer en picado. Mientras que él aún se encontraba fresco como una rosa, yo comenzaba a notar el cansancio apoderarse de mí: mi respiración se había vuelto jadeante, el sudor corría libremente por mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Además, había recibido varios golpes bastante serios que me hacían perder cierta movilidad, aunque, por suerte, sin derramar sangre.

 

Salté para esquivar de nuevo a Peter, deslizándome bajo la barra metálica de la escalera de caracol y saltando hacia el suelo. Aterricé en el suelo y antes de que pudiera girarme, Peter también se tiró desde los escalones, golpeándome con fuerza en la espalda y lanzándome contra la mesa. Choqué dolorosamente contra ella, volcándola y tirando todo su contenido,

 

Caí dolorosamente contra el cemento y el puñal rodó lejos de mí.

 

Tosí, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

 

—Tienes una buena técnica de combate —comentó Peter, observando como me retorcía, tratando de no cortarme con los trozos de cristal de los botes que se habían reventado con la caída—. Y eso es algo difícil de ver hoy en día, cuando el número de cazadores se ha reducido . La mayoría suelen ser simples matones con avidez de adrenalina y sangre.

 

Algo captó mi atención por el rabillo del ojo. Uno de los destrozados recipientes había desparramado todo su contenido, un pequeño montoncito de cenizas de serbal.

 

Tal vez lo único que podía salvarme en aquellos momentos.

 

—Pero tú no. —El hombre lobo se acercó a mí tranquilamente—. Tus movimientos son rápidos y fluidos, lo que indica una rígida disciplina de combate. Eres capaz incluso de igualar a un hombre lobo. Te daré una última oportunidad para responderme, ¿quién eres tú y quién te envía?

_“Que te den”_.

 

De un rápido movimiento alcancé mi otro puñal, el que tenía escondido en la funda del otro tobillo. Demasiado pequeño para infligir verdadero daño en un combate real, pero útil para una distracción.

 

Se lo tiré a Peter, que lo atrapó sin dificultad alguna, y yo usé esos escasos segundos para agarrar un puñado de cenizas de serbal y tirárselas al hombre lobo.

 

Albert Einstein dijo en una ocasión _“la imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento”_. No sé si eso es cierto en el caso de todos, pero sí en un  trabajo como el mío.

 

Existe una mujer llamada Agatha que regenta una tienda de antigüedades en Nueva York que no paraba de repetirme cada vez que yo iba a curiosear entre sus productos que yo tenía en mi interior una _Chispa_. Siempre le había preguntado de qué, sin embargo, ella se limitaba a sonreír misteriosamente mientras los abalorios de su vestido tintineaban suavemente. La línea entre la cordura y la más completa locura se encontraba bastante difusa en esa mujer, pero fue ella la que me enseñó cómo manipular el serbal, entre otras cosas.

 

Siempre decía que lo único que necesitaba era creer.

 

Y en aquellos momentos, lo único que podía salvarme, era mi propia creencia.

 

La ceniza quedó suspendida en el aire momentáneamente, antes de caer alrededor de Peter, formando un círculo perfecto a su alrededor y atrapándolo satisfactoriamente.

 

No sé si me sentí más orgulloso de haber controlado a la perfección el serbal o de haber sido capaz de poner esa expresión en la cara de Peter: una mezcla entre sorpresa e irritación, que me resultaba verdaderamente satisfactoria.

 

—También manejas el serbal —observó—. No, definitivamente no eres un cazador normal y corriente.

 

**_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_ **

_Si te dijera lo que soy, ¿me darías la espalda?_

**_And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_ **

_Y si pareciera peligroso, ¿estarías asustada?_

**_I get the feeling just because everything I touch_ **

**_isn't dark enough if this problem lies in me._ **

_Tengo esa sensación porque todo lo que toco_

_no es lo suficientemente oscuro si el problema se encuentra en mí._

 

El sonido de un teléfono móvil invadió la estancia.

 

Me giré rápidamente y descubrí un móvil tirado a mi lado, iluminándose y mostrando el nombre de **DEREK**.

 

Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: una, que la manada se encontraba todavía en la habitación de Lydia y querían alguna cosa de Peter, o dos, que se encontraban de camino y querían saber dónde demonios estaba.

 

Lo mejor era largarse cuanto antes de ese lugar.

 

Que le dieran a ese USB, yo prefería sobrevivir.

 

—¡No podrás evitarnos siempre, pequeño cazador! —me gritó Peter cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

 

Le dediqué un corte de mangas a su comentario y cerré con el portazo más fuerte que pude.

 

No hacía falta que Peter Hale me lo remarcara para saber que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que me capturaran, sobre todo si seguía cagándola como hasta entonces.

 

La cosa no era “si” me atraparían, sino “cuándo” lo harían.

 

Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, a veces incluso deslizándome por el pasamanos, y en menos de un minuto me encontraba abajo.

 

Las palabras de Peter me habían alterado más de lo que creía, porque antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba en mitad de la calle, a punto de ser atropellado por un precioso _Camaro_ negro.

 

_“La madre…”_

 

Intenté retroceder, pero en apenas unos segundos se me echó encima.

 

El conductor pisó el freno bruscamente y el vehículo se paró en seco, con una fuerte sacudida. Justo a tiempo para evitar ser arrollado.

 

O no tan justo a tiempo, porque para evitar que el parachoques me partiera las piernas, tuve que saltar sobre el capó del coche. Mis botas embarradas acabaron sobre la brillante y limpia carrocería del vehículo, mis manos enguantadas sobre el parabrisas del coche y mi cara a pocos centímetros del cristal, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Derek Hale.

 

En aquellos momentos, el Alfa se encontraba totalmente paralizado, mirándome a través del vidrio con una expresión confundida. Diré en su defensa, que no todos los días un cazador salta al capó de tu coche.

 

 

Aprovechando esos momentos de incredulidad, me impulsé y trepé al techo del coche, corriendo por encima y saltando de nuevo al asfalto.

 

El factor sorpresa me dio varios segundos de ventaja, pero cuando me encontraba al final de la calle, escuché las puertas del coche abriéndose y cerrándose, indicando que se habían lanzado en mi persecución.

 

—¡ATRAPADLO! —ordenó la voz de Derek, realmente furioso.

 

Estaba seguro de que en parte era por las huellas embarradas que le había dejado por toda la carrocería.

 

Me encontraba en clara desventaja: no sólo no conocía del todo las calles de la ciudad, sino que además corría tratando de ignorar los pinchazos de dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo y el cansancio. Creo que lo único que me impulsaba a seguir en aquellos momentos era el miedo que sentía de que me capturaran.

 

Doblé una esquina y escalé una valla metálica, mientras escuchaba a mi espalda el eco de los pasos de mis perseguidores, cada vez más cerca. Tenía que encontrar pronto una forma de esconderme antes de que el Alfa se lanzara también a la persecución.

 

Agradecí con todas mis fuerzas todos y cada uno de los duros entrenamientos a los que había sido sometido desde niño, y prometí que si salía de aquella, no volvería a quejarme nunca más. Al menos en voz alta.

 

 _“Lo único que quería yo era pasar un fin de semana tranquilo comiendo de guarrerías y viendo Juego de Tronos hasta que me sangraran los ojos”_ me lamenté, tirando otro cubo de basura en un intento de entorpecer el camino a los dos hombres lobo que me seguían. _“Yo no buscaba enfrascarme en una huída por las calles más silenciosas y espeluznantes de_ Beacon Hills _” ._

Finalmente, mi carrera llegó a su fin cuando doblé una esquina y me di cuenta de que me había metido en un callejón sin salida.

 

Quise retroceder, sin embargo, antes de que hubiera podido dar siquiera dos pasos, Isaac y Jackson saltaron desde la escalera de incendios, aterrizando frente a mí.

 

 _“Engreídos”_.

 

—¿Tú eres el que se coló en casa de mi novia? —gritó Jackson, avanzando de forma amenazante. Me sorprendió la ferocidad con la que reaccionaba, a pesar de que ya había visto lo protector que era con Lydia.

 

Me limité a encogerme de hombros, en un gesto lleno de indiferencia.

 

Mi silencio pareció enfurecer a Jackson, cuyos ojos brillaron peligrosamente en un intenso color azul y extendió sus garras amenazadoramente. Si no me hubiera enfrentado ya a Peter ese día, probablemente hubiera sentido miedo. No obstante, aquellos eran básicamente dos cachorros todavía.

 

Por ello, pude ver el movimiento que Jackson iba a ejecutar antes incluso que se lanzara hacia mí, cuando vi tensarse los músculos de sus piernas.

 

—¡Jackson! ¡NO! —aulló Isaac, que o bien descubrió que era exactamente eso lo que yo había estado esperando o sus órdenes eran esperar a que llegara Derek.

 

En cualquier caso, su advertencia no llegó a tiempo.

 

Di un salto hacia atrás y agarré el primer objeto que tuve a mi alcance, que resultó ser la tapa de un cubo de basura.

 

 _“Cuello”_.

 

Me agaché para esquivar el golpe y aproveché mi posición para darle un codazo en pleno plexo solar, que lo dejó literalmente de rodillas. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme satisfecho de mí mismo, porque Isaac se lanzó sobre mí para defender a su compañero.

 

Usé la tapa metálica a modo de escudo y las garras del hombre lobo se clavaron en el material. Di un giro de cadera y le propiné una fuerte patada, haciéndolo retroceder y llevándose con él la tapadera.

 

Por desgracia, no me encontraba totalmente recuperado de mi anterior combate y cuando apoyé la pierna, un fuerte dolor me recorrió toda la extremidad.

 

Solté un jadeo y quedé momentáneamente distraído, así que no me di cuenta de que Isaac había vuelto a la carga. El puño llegó a gran velocidad y apenas tuve tiempo de girarme para evitar que me diera en el pecho.

 

Sus garras alcanzaron mi hombro izquierdo.

 

Caí sobre mi espalda, apretando fuertemente sobre la herida y mordiéndome los labios para evitar gritar. Por suerte, el interior de mi sudadera estaba forrado con un material muy absorbente que recogió toda la sangre y evitó que derramara ni una sola gota al suelo, dejando pistas que después pudieran seguir.

 

Sin embargo, debía quitarme la prenda cuanto antes, ya que si el acónito de la sudadera se derramaba sobre la herida, podía provocarme una seria infección.

 

Pero para ello debía sacármelos de encima.

 

Solté un pequeño gemido, retrocediendo hasta que choqué contra la pared y usándola como apoyo para volver a ponerme en pie.

 

Isaac permaneció en el mismo lugar, pero Jackson soltó un rugido y trató de avanzar hacia mí.

 

—Jackson. —Isaac lo agarró del brazo—. Tenemos que esperar a que llegue Derek. Él decidirá qué hacemos con el cazador.

—No voy a matarlo —contesto Jackson, desembarazándose del agarre de Isaac—. Sólo le romperé una pierna o así, para evitar que escape. Ha demostrado ser escurridizo.

—Míralo, apenas puede moverse. Déjalo tranquilo.

 

Probablemente, si hubieran hecho caso de la idea de Jackson, todo hubiera acabado allí.

 

Apreté los dedos sobre la herida, sintiendo una corriente de agonía con cada movimiento. Entonces, mis dedos rozaron algo metálico que colgaba de mi cuello.

 

El silbato para perros.

 

El silbato para perros que había comprado para evitar que _Leia_ volviera a derribarme la próxima vez que nos encontráramos.

 

Lo cogí disimuladamente y antes de que Jackson e Isaac se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo introduje bajo el pañuelo que cubría mi cara y soplé con todas mis fuerzas.

 

Contemplar como ambos se tapaban los oídos y se retorcían ante un sonido que no podía escuchar, fue lo más divertido que me había pasado en toda la mañana.

 

¿Un par de hombres lobo derrotados por un silbato para perros? A mí no se me escapaba la ironía de la situación.

 

Me lancé contra ellos y antes de que se recuperaran de aquel… ataque acústico, les había propinado un puñetazo en la tráquea. Cayeron al suelo, agarrándose la garganta tratando de recuperar la respiración.

 

Mi golpe no los detendría demasiado, pero al menos me otorgó el suficiente tiempo para salir corriendo con toda la rapidez que mi rodilla adolorida me permitía, repasando mentalmente lo que sabía de aquellas calles en busca de una ruta de escape.

 

 _“Seguro que os estáis arrepintiendo de no haberme partido las piernas”_ pensé, mientras me escabullía por un estrecho callejón.

 

Un aullido rasgó la quietud del lugar.

 

No sabía a quién pertenecería, pero sabía que aquello significaba que los refuerzos habían llegado.

 

La situación empeoraba por momentos.

 

Miré hacia los lados, desesperado, sin saber a dónde dirigirme.

 

 

Jackson e Isaac no tardarían en estar de nuevo sobre sus pies y volverían a por mí, más furiosos que antes y acompañados por más lobos.

 

Mis ojos se clavaron en un viejo cartel de circo y por fin logré orientarme en el laberinto de calles.

 

Corrí hacia el muro y me encaramé al contenedor, usándolo de apoyo para entrar en un solar que conducía a la parte trasera de una tienda regentada por un matrimonio asiático y su hija.  Me acerqué a la puerta y saqué el juego de ganzúas que había empleado para forzar la cerradura de Derek, sintiendo mis manos temblar por el esfuerzo. Por suerte, aquella no era una cerradura demasiado buena, y en unos instantes, la puerta se abría sin resistencia alguna.

 

 _“Muy bien, mis pequeñas”_ sonreí, mientras besaba las ganzúas.

 

Entré en lo que parecía una especie de almacén y cerré la puerta tras de mí, volviendo a echar  los pestillos. Después, me apresuré a esconderme tras un montón de cajas que contenían un montón de muñecas hinchables y flotadores para niños, lo que resultaba realmente perturbador e incómodo.

 

Acurrucado tras aquellos montones de cachivaches, agarré lo que me pareció un mantel de tela para la mesa y rasgué un pedazo, introduciéndolo bajo mi sudadera, sobre la herida recién abierta.

 

—No puede haber ido muy lejos —la voz de Erica al otro lado de la puerta me sobresaltó—. Has dicho que estaba herido.

—Eso me pareció. —Isaac se sumó a la mujer lobo—.  Durante la pelea, hubo un momento en el que se apoyó sobre la pierna y pareció que esta le dolía. Además, dudo que haya salido indemne tras un combate con Peter.

 

Clavé a mirada en la puerta, dónde la manija comenzaba a agitarse mientras al otro lado, mientras los dos licántropos comenzaban a tironear de ella con la suficiente fuerza para arrancarla si quisieran.

 

Me encogí sobre mí mismo, tratando fundirme con la pared y desaparecer.

 

Estaba atrapado.

 

**_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me._ **

_Soy sólo un hombre con una vela para guiarle._

**_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._ **

_Me preparo para escapar de lo que está dentro de mí._

**_A monster, a monster._ **

_Un monstruo, un monstruo._ **  
****  
**  “ **Imagine Dragons –** Monster”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acabó por ahora!
> 
> La mayor parte de este capítulo han sido escenas de acción, en las que me gusta recrecrearme (como habéis podido comprobar, me gustan bastante las descripciones), y espero que no os haya decepcionado.
> 
> Por cierto, por si resulta confuso: "Mountain Ash" se traduce en español como "Serbal". Lo sé, yo también me quedé "wtf?" la primera vez que lo vi; y es que la costumbre es traducirlo como "Montaña de Ceniza".
> 
> Como curiosidad, todos los libros de la mesilla de Derek, son algunos de los cientos que me he leído a lo largo de toda mi vida (soy una ávida lectora).
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	7. La Asiática Aprovechada y el Ladrón Peludo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos una vez más, wolfies! Este capítulo es algo más corto que el anterior, pero no os preocupéis, aun así pasa de las 5.000 palabras.
> 
> ¡Disfrutadlo!

  1. **La asiática aprovechada y el ladrón peludo.**



**_Trouble he will find you, no matter where you go, oh oh._ **

_El problema te encontrará, no importa donde vayas._

**_No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh._ **

_No importa si eres rápido, no importa si eres lento, oh oh._

—No puede haber ido muy lejos. —La voz de Erica al otro lado de la puerta me sobresaltó, pero logré mantenerme totalmente quieto—. Has dicho que estaba herido.

—Eso me pareció. —Isaac se sumó a la mujer lobo—.  Durante la pelea, hubo un momento en el que se apoyó sobre la pierna y me pareció que le dolía. Además, dudo que haya ido de rositas tras un combate con Peter.

 

Hubo un momentáneo silencio, pero enseguida fue roto por la voz de Erica.

 

—En serio, Isaac, ¿un silbato para perros? —Aunque sonaba serena, podía apreciar desde mi escondite que estaba aguantándose las ganas de romper a reír—. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Un golpe de periódico en el hocico?

—No tiene ninguna gracia.

—Oh, sí que la tiene.

—¿Podríamos concentrarnos en la búsqueda?

 

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse y me aplaudí mentalmente por habérseme ocurrido volver a cerrarla.

 

—¿Tú crees que estará allí dentro?

—Ni idea, no he visto por dónde se ha marchado, pero si no registramos los alrededores palmo a palmo, Derek nos matará. —Escuché suspirar—. Erica, está cerrada.

 

 _“¿Estáis persiguiendo a un cazador y os ponéis a charlar tranquilamente, alertando a vuestra presa?”_ pensé, exasperado. En serio, ¿cómo lograban sobrevivir esos críos?

 

—Un momento. —Oí un crujido y dos segundos después, la puerta se abría tranquilamente—. Ahora, no.

 

Me encogí todo lo que pude en mi rincón, tratando de volverme invisible. No obstante, sabía que era inútil, ya que el almacén no era demasiado grande y no les llevaría más de dos minutos registrarlo. Además, cualquier movimiento en falso alertaría sus super-sentidos lupinos. Y por si la situación no fuera ya de por sí desesperanzadora, había que añadir el hecho de que hubiera perdido todas mis armas. Así que si no les atacaba con muñecas hinchables y el movimiento bastaba para matarlos de risa, me encontraba totalmente indefenso.

 

—Esto es lo más espeluznante que he visto desde aquel taller de muñecas que se veía en El _Silencio del Mal._ —Escuché a Erica, mientras el sonido de los tacones de sus botas rebotaba por las paredes—. Mira estas marionetas, ¿a quién se le ha ocurrido decir que esto es un juguete infantil?

—Deja eso, Erica. Sigamos buscando.

 

Asomé la cabeza entre las cajas y descubrí a Erica sujetando un escalofriante muñeco de madera con un tutú, frente al rostro de Isaac. La expresión de su cara mostraba la incomodidad que sentía en aquel momento. Tampoco se le podía culpar por ello, la verdad es que ese almacén era realmente tétrico y exactamente el tipo de lugar al que no te gustaría entra a oscuras… o con luz. Es más, dudo que nadie quisiera acercarse.

 

—Hemos tenido ataques de un montón de criaturas sobrenaturales —continuó Erica, mirando la marioneta pensativamente—: arpías, brujas, hombres lobo… pero nunca muñecas malditas. ¿Qué me dices, Isaac? ¿Crees que lo siguiente serán muñecas malditas? Tal vez _Chucky_ venga a hacernos una visita.

—Basta, Erica… sabes que odio esas cosas y…

—¿Qué estar haciendo vosotros aquí?

 

Del susto, di un bote en mi posición y estuve a punto de golpearme la cabeza con una estantería llena de tangas y pelucas de colores chillones.

 

En la habitación acababa de entrar una mujer asiática de mediana edad, menuda y regordeta. Su pelo oscuro estaba recogido en un elegante moño con peinetas y llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. El arma de su elección había sido una escoba, junto con los _nunchacus_ de su cinturón, que aunque no estoy totalmente convencido de que supiera usarlos, intimidaban bastante en combinación con la expresión furiosa de su cara.

 

Decidí mimetizarme entre las muñecas hinchables y rezar para que no me encontraran.

 

—¡Yo llamar policía! —gritó la mujer, con un fuerte acento y agitando la escoba como una espada.

—L-lo siento—comenzó Isaac, levantando las manos en señal de paz—. Nosotros vimos la puerta abierta y…

—¡Puerta no estar abierta! —El tono de la señora parecía haberse vuelto más agudo a medida que se enfadaba—. ¡Vosotros romperla! ¡Ladronzuelos mentirosos que rompen cerraduras!

—Hora de irse, Isaac —murmuró Erica, tirando disimuladamente de su codo.

—Pero su cerradura…

—¡A quién le importa! ¡CORRE!

 

Erica se dio la vuelta y huyó, arrastrando a Isaac tras de sí. Tal vez no fuera la amenaza de la policía, porque ellos podían correr casi más rápido que un coche patrulla, por no hablar del hecho de que Derek y el Sheriff formaba parte de ese departamento… aunque pensándolo mejor, seguramente era exactamente eso lo que temían. Seguro que a Derek no le haría ninguna gracia.

 

La mujer agarró lo que desde la distancia me pareció un vibrador y lo lanzó contra los fugitivos, mientras soltaba una retahíla de palabras en chino, que aunque yo no entendí, estoy seguro de que no les estaba dando precisamente las gracias por irrumpir en su tienda.

 

Sé que no está bien reírse de las desgracias ajenas, pero diré en mi defensa que era una situación bastante cómica. Me tapé la boca para evitar que mis carcajadas me delataran y que la ira de la mujer y los dos licántropos se desviara hacia mí.

 

Decidí que lo mejor sería quedarme muy quieto durante una o dos horitas, hasta que todo se hubiera calmado, y escabullirme de nuevo a mi casa. Después, probablemente, me ducharía y tomaría una larga siesta.

 

Claro que el destino parecía tener otras ideas.

 

Cuando volví a apoyar mi espalda contra la pared, descubrí un par de ojos curiosos mirándome entre las cajas, pertenecientes a una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, vestida de azul. En el momento en que se dio cuenta que yo la había descubierto, se alejó de su escondite soltando un gritito, más de excitación que de miedo, que bastó para alertar a la madre.

 

—¡LADRÓN! —aulló la mujer, agarrando lo primero que se encontró a su alcance, que resultó ser una figurita de porcelana.

 

Me agaché velozmente, logrando evitar que la pequeña estatuilla de dos defines me abriera la cabeza. Chocó contra la pared y se rompió en mil pedazos, a la vez que yo gateaba entre montones de cajas de cartón y estanterías metálicas, tratando de no hacer de mí un blanco fácil.

 

—¡Otro ladrón venir a robar mi tienda! —chillaba ella, que se había hecho con un bate de beisbol y me perseguía entre el laberinto de trastos, a la vez que la niña se sentaba en las escaleras y contemplaba el espectáculo, soltando alguna risita ocasional—. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

—¡No soy un ladrón! —grité, arrastrándome bajo una mesa y tratando de poner distancia entre aquella mujer psicópata y mi frágil y golpeado cuerpo—. ¡Lo juro! ¡Sólo he resultado estar en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento posible!

—¡Mentiras! ¡Yo llamar policía! ¡Estar harta de pequeños ladronzuelos!

 

Salí arrastrándome de debajo de la mesa cuando noté que la mujer trataba de agarrarme de los tobillos y tirar de mí. Me deslicé tras un montón de percheros y solté un pequeño grito sorprendido cuando un pequeño joyero metálico fue lanzado en mi dirección.

 

—¡ _Ping_!—chilló la mujer, llamando a su hija, que seguía sentada en los escalones que conducían a la tienda, mirándole la escena con interés.

 

Le gritó algo que no pude entender, pero que seguramente significaba “coge el teléfono y avisa a la policía para que metan su trasero en chirona” o algo por el estilo.

 

—¡No! ¡Espera! —aullé, desesperado. No podía permitirme que me pusieran en busca y captura en aquel pueblo—. ¡No avise a la policía! ¡Yo… yo…! ¡LE PAGARÉ!

 

La mujer se detuvo y la niña también, contemplándome mientras yo asomaba a la cabeza junto al montón de peluches de animalitos. Había un brillo interesado en su mirada. No estaba seguro de si quería aceptar mi propuesta o simplemente la había sorprendido, pero al menos había bajado el bate.

 

—Escuche, no quiero ningún problema —dije, bajándome la máscara para parecer menos amenazante—.  Usted me deja utilizar su ducha y su botiquín, me presta un par de ropas, salgo de la tienda y sigo mi camino como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Qué le parece?

 

La mujer me miró en silencio.

 

—A cambio, yo le pagaré… eh… ¿Veinte dólares?

—Cien.

—¡¿Cien?! —No pude evita exclamar, y al ver como la mujer se tensaba, adopté un tono que se asemejaba al de una conversación normal y corriente entre dos adultos—. Treinta.

—Noventa.

—Cuarenta.

—Ochenta y cinco.

—¡Un poco de compasión hacia un pobre estudiante! —Ella me miró con cara inexpresiva—. Sesenta.

 

Pareció meditarlo durante uno instantes y por un momento temí que rechazara mi oferta, llamara de todas formas a la policía y acabara entre rejas.

 

—Hecho.

—Estupendo, me alegro de que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo —suspiré, aliviado—. Ahora, ¿le importaría dejar ese bate de beisbol en la estantería? Usted da una imagen bastante amenazante sujetando ese pedazo de madera diseñado para abrir cabezas como si fueran melones.

 

No estoy seguro de que entendiera todas las palabras que salían de mi boca, pero bajó el arma y esbozó una sonrisa, que pareció quitarle varios años de encima. Seguramente debido a la promesa de dinero fácil.

 

—Y otro detallito… ahora mismo no tengo el dinero encima. —La mujer levantó el bate de nuevo y yo retrocedí un par de pasos—. ¡Sin embargo, podría dejar algo como prenda y volver mañana a pagarte!

—¿Prenda?

—Sí, creo que tengo… —Rebusqué dentro de mi mochila, tratando de buscar algo de valor que convenciera a la mujer de que no estaba tratando de escabullirme sin pagarle. Desgraciadamente, ésta estaba casi vacía—. ¡Aquí está!

 

Saqué la cámara de fotos y se la mostré. Es cierto que dentro había un par de fotografías útiles, pero era lo único que tenía de valor. Además, tal como estaba la situación, no es que fuera hacer ningún movimiento de importancia con ellas.

 

—Usted puede guardar esta cámara de fotos hasta que yo le pague. Entonces me la devuelve. ¿Trato?

—Trato.

 

**_The eye of the storm or the cry in the morn, oh oh._ **

_El ojo de la tormenta o el llanto de la mañana._

**_You're fine for a while but you start to lose control… ooh… ooh…_ **

_Estás bien durante un rato pero empiezas a perder el control… ooh… ohh…_

 

Después de que mi cámara de fotos pasara a las ávidas manos de la mujer, _Mei Ling_ , toda su hostilidad fue transformada en sonrisas y amabilidad.

 

Me había hecho subir las escaleras a su apartamento, situado justamente encima de la tienda, y conducido hasta un baño. La niña, _Ping_ , me había traído el botiquín de primeros auxilios y un par de prendas de mi talla. Nada extravagante, unos simples vaqueros, una camiseta naranja y unas deportivas bastante desgastadas. Después de dirigirme una sonrisita burlona y dejarlo todo sobre el lavabo, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Me imaginé que no iría muy lejos, dudaba que fueran a dejar que un desconocido vagara a sus anchas por su casa.

 

Me metí bajo la ducha y dejé que el agua se librara de los restos de sudor, sangre seca y suciedad. La tensión de mi cuerpo fue disolviéndose poco a poco y me relajé bajo el azote de las gotas que golpeaban suavemente mi piel, sólo soltando un pequeño jadeo de dolor ante el escozor de la herida que Isaac me había hecho. Se había reabierto cuando me quité la sudadera y el trapo que había usado como improvisado vendaje.

 

Casi tuve miedo de colocarme frente al espejo, pero finalmente me armé de valor y contemplé el macabro tapiz que constituía mi piel desnuda.  La caza es un negocio peligroso y no puedes sobrevivir a él sin al menos tener unas cuantas cicatrices.  No era que me avergonzara de ellas, ya que eran señales de que había esquivado a la muerte una vez más, sin embargo, odiaba que me hicieran sentir como el monstruo de Frankenstein, cosido y reconstruido en repetidas ocasiones.

 

Una enorme cicatriz cruzaba mi abdomen de lado a lado, recuerdo de mi primer encuentro con una arpía, que me mantuvo en cama durante varias semanas. Tenía varias marcas de bala, cortes de cuchillos e incluso una antigua quemadura, que no recuerdo como me hice. Sólo sé que siempre que hacer memoria, un escalofrío de terror recorría mi espalda. Y tras un enfrentamiento más, nuevas heridas se unían a las viejas.

 

Un montón de moretones adornaban mi cuerpo, y estaba seguro de aparecerían más en unas pocas horas. Lo peor de todo se encontraba en la zona de la rodilla, de un color púrpura bastante alarmante. No obstante, tras examinarla cuidadosamente, me di cuenta de que no estaba rota ni dislocada y sólo necesitaría unos días de reposo. Ni huesos rotos, ni torceduras serias, por suerte. La única que podía considerarse preocupante, era la herida abierta de mi hombro, que me dediqué a limpiar y vendar cuidadosamente para que no se infectara, que era lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

 

Una vez me encontraba vestido, aseado y, resumiendo, presentable; salí del baño con mis prendas, la mochila y botas de cazador bajo el brazo. _Ping_ se encontraba asomada a la esquina del final del pasillo, tímidamente, y sonrió cuando me vio con la ropa que me había traído puesta.

 

Es posible que incluso la eligiera ella del almacén.

 

—Hola —saludé, sintiéndome incómodo bajo su silencioso escrutinio.

—No pareces un demonio —soltó de sopetón, con una vocecilla suave y aguda.

—Eso es porque no soy un demonio —repliqué, con humor—. Aunque si no estás segura, puedes buscar los cuernos —sugerí, agachándome hasta quedar de rodillas y señalando mi pelo, aún húmedo tras la ducha.

 

Con una pequeña risita, se acercó para revolverme el pelo con sus manitas.

 

—Los demonios no tienen cuernos —explicó, como si fuera tonto.

—¿Y por qué me tocas el pelo entonces?

—Es suave.

—¡ _Ping_!

 

La voz de _Mei Ling_ nos sobresaltó a ambos. Me aparté rápidamente de la niña, por si se pensaba que le estaba haciendo algo raro a su hija, a pesar de que fuera ella la que tuviera sus manos en mi cabeza y no al revés. Sin embargo, no parecía enfadada y traía en sus manos una pequeña mochila de color azul, que me ofreció con un gesto.

 

—Para ocultar prenda —explicó, mientras yo cogía la mochila, agradecido, y metía mi ropa sucia y ensangrentada—. Estar segura de que no ser ladrón, pero estar en problemas, y por eso ser perseguido por los raritos del cuero. —No pude evitar soltar un bufido divertido—. No poder pasearte con ropas llenas de sangre por la ciudad.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—No olvidar dinero —añadió, agitando la cámara frente a mi cara—. O esto ser puesto a la venta.

—No se preocupe, en unos días tendrá su dinero y podremos olvidar todo este asunto —aseguré, colocándome la mochila a la espalda—. ¿La salida?

—Allí.

—Adiós —me despedí, antes de volverme hacia _Ping_ —. Adiós a ti también, _Ping_.

—Adiós —dijo la niña, agitando su manita.

 

**_He's there in the dark. He's there in my heart._ **

_Él está en la oscuridad. Él está aquí, en mi corazón._

**_He waits in the winds. He's gotta play a part._ **

_Él espera en los vientos._ _Él quiere participar._

**_Trouble is a friend, yeah, trouble is a friend of mine._ **

_El problema es un amigo, sí, el problema es un amigo mío._ ****  
  


Lo siguiente que hice fue ir al supermercado a comprar la pizza congelada más grande que viera, varias bolsas de patatas y unas cuantas botellas de refresco. Aquella noche tocaba maratón de _Star Wars_ hasta que me desmayara de puro agotamiento y nada ni nadie iba a impedírmelo. Después de todas las emociones sufridas aquel día, me lo merecía.

 

Agarré un montón de chocolatinas y las eché en la cesta sin ningún tipo de cuidado. En ella no cabía lugar para comida sana: sólo azúcar, cafeína y colorantes artificiales.

 

Lo necesitaba.

 

—¿Un mal día?

 

Solté un grito y estuve a punto de chocar contra la pirámide de botes de tomate.

 

Allison se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí, apoyada tranquilamente sobre un carrito lleno de compras, y mirándome con una sonrisa indulgente.

 

—¿Mal día? Qué gran eufemismo —bufé, alcanzando inconscientemente la mochila que colgaba en mi espalda, donde todavía se encontraban guardadas mis ropas de cazador y la otra mochila—. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

 

No es que creyera que Allison tuviera visión de rayos-x, pero tras su mirada amable, podía apreciar un brillo calculador que no me gustaba para nada.

 

—Estupendamente —respondió, alcanzando un paquete de arroz y echándolo al carrito—. Isaac me ha comentado que antes ha estado en tu casa.

—Sí, pero tuvo que marcharse, así que he venido a comprar la cena de esta noche.

—¿La cena de esta noche? —preguntó, divertida, observando el montón de calorías e infarto potencial que transportaba en mi cesta.

—Sí, lo sé, parece que estoy recogiendo materiales para reconstruir la casita de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel, pero hoy he tenido un día horrible y trato de llenar el vacío de mi interior a base de guarradas.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No especialmente. Ahora, si me disculpas…

 

Me di la vuelta para escapar del lugar sin que pareciera que en verdad estaba huyendo.

 

—Allison —llamó una voz a mi espalda—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

 

 _“Oh, no”_ pensé mientras me giraba de nuevo para encararme con la persona que se había aparecido junto a Allison como un puñetero ninja.

 

Un hombre que debía rondar la cincuentena, pero cuyo cuerpo conservaba el vigor de alguien mucho más joven.  Pelo castaño y salpicado de blanco, ligeros rastrojos de barba del mismo color, y los ojos más claros que había visto en toda mi vida.

 

 **Chris Argent**.

 _Estatus_ : Humano. Cazador.  ~~Suficientemente amenazante como para hacer que alguien con un esfínter débil se lo haga encima~~.

 

—Papá, él es Stiles —nos presentó, ignorante de las ganas que mis piernas sentían de moverse y poner pies en polvorosa—. Stiles, mi padre. Chris Argent.

—Encantado.

 

Extendió la mano y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, me decidí a estrechársela. Su agarre firme y sólo ligeramente quebrantahuesos.

 

Iba mejorando en mis primeras impresiones.

 

— Allison me ha hablado de ti.

_“Estoy seguro de que sí”_ pensé, sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron:

 

—Espero que nada malo. Cualquier cosa remotamente ilegal que te haya comentado, es mentira.

 

No era un comentario gracioso, pero esperaba que desviara la atención de los ojos de Chris, que me escaneaban como si fuera un espécimen raro que escapaba a su comprensión. Inconscientemente, busqué con la mirada los pasillos que conducían a las salidas de emergencia.

 

—Bueno… —murmuré, sintiéndome realmente incómodo y acalorado—. Ha sido una preciosa charla, reveladora; sin embargo, yo y mis dulces tenemos una reunión que no puede ser aplazada. Hasta pronto.

 

Eché un último paquete de _Doritos_ en mi cesta de la compra y me dispuse a esquivarlos para seguir mi camino. Desgraciadamente, el movimiento hizo que la herida todavía no cicatrizada de mi hombro se resintiera y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de dolor, que captó la atención de ambos cazadores.

 

Cambié rápidamente la mueca adolorida de mi rostro por una sonrisa inocente, pero que no debió de ser suficiente veloz, a juzgar por las miradas sospechosas que me lanzaron.

 

Estaba claro que ya los habían puesto al corriente de lo sucedido en casa de Lydia y de Derek.

 

—Nunca intentéis colgar vosotros solos unas cortinas subidos a una silla que ya ha resultado ser poco fiable —comenté, para después escapar pasillo abajo con la mayor velocidad que pude sin que resultara sospechoso.

 

La mochila llena de prendas incriminatorias pesaba en mi espalda como si estuviera llena de piedras y decidí que lo mejor era regresar a casa, sin más paradas en el camino.

 

Corrí con la cesta bajo el brazo, casi tropezando y lanzando todo el contenido a la cajera, que me miró con desaprobación. Sin embargo, como era un cliente que pagaba, se limitó a mantener la boca cerrada mientras escaneaba todos mis productos y me cobraba.

 

 _“Casi veinte dólares en guarrerías”_ pensé, mientras miraba el ticket y me encaminaba fuera de la tienda con las dos bolsas colgando del brazo. _“Menos mal que únicamente compro esto cuando estoy al borde de una crisis, o pesaría doscientos kilos”_.

 

—No tan rápido, chico.

 

Una mano cayó sobre mi hombro y, del susto, solté las bolsas, que cayeron estrepitosamente contra el asfalto del aparcamiento.

 

Me volví, temiendo que fuera Chris Argent, cansado del juego de fingir que era un adolescente normal y pasar a la acción. No obstante, descubrí al guardia de seguridad del  supermercado.

 

No debía ser mucho mayor que yo, tal vez cuatro o cinco años. Delgado, pelirrojo y pecoso. El uniforme le quedaba ligeramente grande y apoyaba su mano sobre la funda de su porra con una altanería sólo posible en alguien que había visto demasiadas series policiacas.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo, contemplando su agarre sobre mi brazo. Podría soltarme y patearle el trasero tan rápido que estaría besando el asfalto antes de que su mente averiguara qué demonios le había pasado. Aunque sus  aires de grandeza me daban muchas ganas de hacerlo, era mejor no llamar la atención.

 

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, resistiendo el impulso de llamarle _agente_ , porque no sabía como hacerlo sin un tono sarcástico.

—Vacía tu mochila —ordenó.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído —siseó, con una voz que debía creerse que estaba “llena de autoridad”.

—Lo he hecho, ya que puedo asegurar que mi audición es tan buena como la tuya —repliqué—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

—Alguien te ha visto coger ciertos productos de este supermercado y meterlos en tu mochila —dijo, no muy contento de ver que no me intimidaba lo más mínimo—. Productos que no has pagado.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo capté a Allison y Chris observándome con atención desde la distancia, cuidadosos de no perder el más mínimo detalle de lo que sucedía.

 

 _“Genial, más problemas”_ bufé, mentalmente _“No podían contener la curiosidad de lo que oculto en mi mochila y se han decidido por la opción más segura para registra mi mochila sin que todo esto les salpique”_.

 

Debía reconocer que era un plan ingenioso, pero en aquellos momentos no me favorecía en nada.

 

—Pues deberías aconsejar a ese alguien que vaya al oculista —contraataqué, con cierta agresividad, debido a que estaba teniendo un día horrible y lo último que necesitaba era a un guardia de seguridad engreído que me lo complicara aún más—, ya que todo lo que he cogido se encuentra en estas bolsas y cómo puedes comprobar —le mostré el _ticket_ de compra, casi estampándoselo en la cara—, todo está pagado.

 

El veneno de mi ataque verbal lo desconcertó momentáneamente y se quedó contemplándome varios segundos con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo proceder. No obstante, cuando vio que me disponía a recoger mis bolsas y marcharme, reaccionó agarrando una de las asas de mi mochila y tirando de ella. Seguramente por temor a una humillación pública.

 

—¡No tan rápido, pequeño delincuente! —gritó, tirando de mi mochila para quitármela.

—¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace?

 

Normalmente no me hubiera opuesto a un registro, pero no podía arriesgarme a que los Argent descubrieran el contenido, ya que enseguida atarían cabos.

 

—Debo registrar tu mochila —gruñó, cada vez más irritado por mi actitud poco cooperativa.

—¡Tenéis cámaras de seguridad por todo el supermercado! ¡Comprobadlas y descubriréis que no he robado nada de vuestros cochinos productos!

 

Con un veloz movimiento, me desembaracé de la mano del guardia y retrocedí un par de pasos, aferrándome a la mochila.

 

—Lo que estás haciendo podría considerarse agresión a un menor y…

_—¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!_

 

Apenas dos segundos después de que escuchara los alegres ladridos a mi espalda, un veloz rayo color canela se estrelló contra mí y me hizo soltar mi preciada pertenencia, que cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, no duró mucho allí, porque la enorme _golden retriever_ del Sheriff se abalanzó sobre ella y la cogió con los dientes, para después salir corriendo.

 

Me quedé contemplando a _Leia_ atravesando el aparcamiento a toda velocidad con mi mochila en su boca, como si se tratara de una especie de juego.

 

Pasados unos instantes, reaccioné:

 

—¡La perra del Sheriff acaba de robarme! —chillé, totalmente alarmado—. ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN LA ATRAPE!

 

En vez de echarme una mano y cortar el paso del perro, la gente se limitó a contemplar cómo el animal atravesaba el aparcamiento y salía de él.

 

Viendo la poca solidaridad y cooperación, decidí no perder ni un solo segundo más y eché a correr tras ella, abandonando mi cena en el suelo.

 

Mi cuerpo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para lanzarse en una persecución contra aquella ratera perruna, pero la idea de que _Leia_ llevara esa bolsa al Sheriff como si se tratara de un palo que acabara de lanzar, era motor suficiente para hacer que me pusiera en marcha.

 

—¡ _Leia_! ¡Vuelve! —aullé,  con la esperanza de que me escuchara y se detuviera, terminando mi suplicio.

 

Ella se limitó a girar la cabeza, cómo asegurándose de que la estaba siguiendo, y aceleró su carrera. Yo corría tras _Leia_ a duras penas, al principio manteniendo el ritmo, pero al cabo de un rato el dolor de mi rodilla comenzó a ser insoportable. Incluso contemplé la posibilidad de sacar el silbato de perros con el que había derrotado a Isaac y Jackson, pero descarté la idea por si escuchaban el sonido.

 

—Por favor, _Leia_ —supliqué, entre gemidos de dolor—. Detente.

 

Antes de darme cuenta, habíamos abandonado la ciudad y adentrado en el bosque, siguiendo un pequeño sendero entre los árboles. No obstante, mi carrera me sacó él y pronto me encontraba esquivando raíces, aplastando hojarasca entre mis suelas y sintiéndome cada vez más miserable, mientras las ramitas me azotaban a mi paso. En poco tiempo había alcanzado una zona del bosque en la que no había estado.

 

La perra había reducido su velocidad, posiblemente para que pudiera ponerme al día con ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera atraparla, y correteaba frente a mí  felizmente. A esas alturas, ya no podía más que arrastrar los pies y tratar de no perder de vista a _Leia_.

 

Finalmente, mi pierna mala cedió mientras trataba de ascender una pequeña pendiente y caí estrepitosamente al suelo, sólo evitando rodar cuesta abajo porque me agarré a un montoncito de hierbajos.

 

Tosí y me limpié la tierra de la cara con la manga, incorporándome con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco con la rodilla. Mire las palmas de mis manos, llenas de arañazos.

 

 _“Genial, más heridas”_ me lamenté.

 

Una vez me encontré de nuevo sobre mis dos pies, capté lo silencioso que estaba aquel lugar. Lo que era realmente extraño.

 

Era cierto que en mis anteriores visitas siempre se había respirado quietud y tranquilidad, pero aun así podías captar los sonidos de alguna ardilla correteando, el crujido de la madera y si te encontrabas cerca de la carretera, incluso el rugido de algún motor ocasional.

 

No obstante, en aquellos momentos no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el viento.

 

Levanté la vista y noté que me encontraba en una zona del bosque menos frondosa, cercana a una especie de claro. Por raro que parezca, una cierta sensación de reconocimiento se apoderó de mí, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que nunca había estado allí.

 

Miré hacia ambos lados y decidí continuar mi camino, porque _Leia_ ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar que yo pudiera ver. Además, el lugar me ponía los pelos de punta y quería ponerme en movimiento cuanto antes.

 

—¡ _Leia_! —mi grito retumbó por todo el lugar, rompiendo momentáneamente la quietud del ambiente.

 

Como era de esperar, no recibí respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un pequeño ladrido o el sonido de sus patas correteando.

 

Comencé a trepar de nuevo y pronto llegué a lo más alto de la pendiente.

 

Como cazador que soy, he aprendido a esperar lo inesperado. Sin embargo, no me imaginaba que allí me encontraría las ruinas de una vieja mansión, que apenas parecía tenerse sobre sus cimientos.

 

Contuve el aliento, reconociéndola al instante.

 

La casa Hale.

 

**_Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh._ **

_El problema es un amigo pero el problema es un enemigo, oh oh._

**_And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh._ **

_Y no importa de lo que lo alimente, él siempre parece crecer, oh oh._

_“ **Lenka** – Trouble is a Friend”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy muy fan de las películas de miedo y no suele ser mi género de elección, pero respecto a la película "El Silencio del Mal" que menciono en este capítulo... Es una bazofia de película que no recomendaría ver, aunque oye, si no la conocéis y os gustan las marionetas espeluznantes, adelante.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me han enviado comentarios y kudos, o han encontrado una forma de hacerme llegar su aprecio. Todo esto alimenta mi inspiración con más fuerza que el caos y el dolor al Nogitsune...
> 
> No estoy diciendo que sea un Nogitsune, aunque me nutra del caos, dolor y sufrimiento de mis personajes. ¡Pero soy buena tía!
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	8. Las Ruinas de la Casa Hale: Restos de una Antigua Tragedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, wolfies! Sí, sí, lo sé... hoy he publicado el capítulo aún más tarde de lo normal (técnicamente son casi las dos de la mañana, por lo que ya es sábado) pero hoy he ido a ver X-Men Dias del Futuro Pasado y se me ha hecho tarde. ¡Una peli increíble! Realmente recomendable.
> 
> Territorio libre de spoilers, por lo que no hablaré sobre la película.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios o kudos! O a los que me habéis hecho llegar vuestro entusiasmo de alguna forma. ¡Toda muestra de afecto es la energía que mantiene mi imaginación en funcionamiento!
> 
> ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!
> 
> WARNING: Ataque de pánico.

  1. **Las ruinas Hale: restos de una antigua tragedia.**



**_I was the match and you were the rock._ **

_Yo era la cerilla y tú eras la roca._

**_Maybe we started this fire._ **

_Quizá nosotros empezamos este fuego._

**_We sat apart and watched all we had burned on the pyre._ **

_Nos sentamos separados y miramos cómo ardía en la pira._ **  
  
**

La casa Hale.

 

Por supuesto que había oído hablar de ella y el gran incendio que se había producido 10 años atrás. ¿Y quién no? Cualquier persona que quiera averiguar cosas sobre aquella remota ciudad de California, no tenía más que meterse en internet y montones de artículos poblarían tu pantalla en apenas unos segundos. En una zona tan tranquila como era aquella, apenas sucedían tragedias y una masacre como esa tuvo tanto impacto que se sigue recordando incluso tantos años después.

 

No existían demasiados datos sobre aquel incendio. Se produjo en mitad de la noche, que fue provocado y que mató a todos, a excepción de tres miembros de la familia: Derek, Laura y Peter. Sin embargo, incluso tantos años después, se desconocía el motivo y quien prendió fuego a la casa.

 

De los supervivientes, ya sólo quedaban Derek y Peter. Aunque Peter había muerto y vuelto a la vida, por lo que no sabía si contarlo como en el grupo de muertos o en el de los vivos.

 

De los pocos datos que había podido recabar usando mis habilidades de búsqueda, había deducido que podía suponer que fue un grupo de cazadores. Primero, la noche es el mejor momento para una emboscada y al ser un lugar apartado, se aseguraban de que los servicios de bomberos tardarían en llegar a extinguir las llamas. Segundo, como entre la manada Hale había muchos  hombres lobo que tenían que haber sido capaces de salir de la casa, por lo que seguramente rodearon la mansión con cenizas de serbal para evitarlo. Y tercero, contra los integrantes humanos, habrían tenido que tapiar puertas y ventanas.

 

Esos cazadores lo habían planeado todo cuidadosamente y convertido aquella casa en una trampa mortal, una ratonera… una tumba para toda una familia.

 

¿Qué clase de ser humano hacía algo así? Entre ellos había incluso niños.

 

_“Las llamas rugían mientras reducían a cenizas la enorme mansión._

_El calor era tan intenso, que incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraba el Chico de Rojo podía sentir su poder abrasador, queriendo devorarlo todo a su paso._

_Él quería acercarse, pero era incapaz de aproximarse sin sentir que ardía junto a la construcción._

_Sentía cómo si sus pulmones fueran incapaces de encontrar aire puro en medio de todo aquel sofocante humo. Los ojos del niño lagrimeaban y picaban, aunque tal vez no fuera por eso por lo que estaba llorando._

_Había gritos que provenían de la casa, suplicando ayuda, y el pequeño sentía que con cada uno de esos aullidos agónicos que poco a poco perdían intensidad, una parte de él moría”._

 

Desperté de mi ensoñación con un brusco espasmo, soltando un jadeo y llevándome las manos a la garganta como si me estuviera asfixiando. De repente, la debilidad se apoderó de mis piernas y caí de rodillas.

 

Apenas noté la punzada de dolor que ascendió por mi pierna cuando me derrumbé sobre la  que estaba herida.

 

—¿Q-qué…? —murmuré entre jadeos.

 

_“¿Qué acaba de pasar?”_

 

Me encontraba a cuatro patas en el suelo, tras haber sido sacudido por unas imágenes que ni siquiera eran reales, de un incendio que jamás había presenciado.

 

Ese incendio ni ningún otro, ya que jamás había estado en ninguno.

 

¿Verdad?

 

Una nariz húmeda rozó mi mejilla, y al levantar la vista, descubrí a _Leia_ , mirándome con ojos preocupados y soltando pequeños gemiditos de tristeza. Traté de sonreír, aunque únicamente pude esbozar una mueca, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

 

—N-no sucede n-nada, chica —balbuceé, aunque sin saber si se lo decía a ella o a mí mismo—. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

 

Mis palabras no resultaron demasiado convincentes y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el cuerpo del animal presionando contra el mío. Inconscientemente, la rodeé con mis brazos y enterré la cara en la calidez de su pelaje, aspirando el suave aroma de champú para perros.

 

Tras aproximadamente un minuto en aquella posición, escuchando la suave respiración de la perra, la mayor parte de mi angustia había desaparecido, a excepción de un pequeño nudo de tristeza que se había asentado en mi estómago.

 

Cuando aparté la cara de su peluda piel, descubrí mi mochila apoyada a pocos pasos, que debía de haber soltado cuando corrió hacia mí.

 

—Supongo que lo único de interés que tenía para ti era que yo te perseguiría para recuperarla —comenté, rascando suavemente a _Leia_ detrás de las orejas—. Aunque podías haber escogido mejor momento para jugar al “tú la llevas”.

 

Recogí la mochila, comprobando su contenido: sudadera, pantalones, botas, guantes y pañuelo. Milagrosamente, ninguna de las prendas se había caído durante la persecución, lo que me ahorraba el problema de tener que recorrerme el bosque de arriba abajo para tratar de recuperarlo antes de que lo hicieran los hombres lobo.

 

Contemplé pensativamente el interior y luego escruté el paisaje cuidadosamente, hasta que mis ojos se clavaron en un viejo árbol que parecía a punto de caerse bajo su propio peso.

 

—Bingo —murmuré, aproximándome.

 

Embutí todas las cosas en el hueco de su tronco. De esta forma, si me encontraba a alguien más en mi camino a casa y decidían registrar mi mochila, no encontrarían dentro nada incriminatorio.

 

Cuando bajé la vista, descubrí a _Leia_ mirándome fijamente.

 

—¿Qué? —solté, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No tienes derecho a juzgarme, te recuerdo que gracias a ti no fui pillado por los Argent. Eso te convierte en mi cómplice.

 

 _Leia_ bufó, como si mi comentario la indignara y comenzó a trotar en dirección contraria a la casa Hale, para luego detenerse para ver si la seguía. Una parte de mí no quería más que alejarse de aquella tétrica casa y todo los sentimientos extraños que provocada en mí. No obstante, la parte de mí que normalmente solía meterme en todos los follones, no quería más que explorar aquel cascarón quemado.

 

Lo medité unos segundos, pero finalmente ganó la curiosidad. Di la espalda a _Leia_ y me dirigí hacia la casa.

 

No había dado más que unos pasos, cuando los dientes de la perra se engancharon en mi camiseta y tiraron de mí para evitar que siguiera avanzando. Estuve a punto de caer de espaldas pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio a tiempo.

 

Pequeños gruñidos escapaban de la boca del animal, mientras me hacía retroceder a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no ceder terreno. Agarré con mis dos manos la camisa y clavé los pies en el suelo, negándome a seguir.

 

—¡ _Leia_! ¡No!—chillé, tirando de la tela para hacer que la liberara—. ¡Suéltala!

 

 _Leia_ no cedía y seguía tratando de arrastrarme lejos de la casa Hale.

 

Finalmente, la camiseta se rasgó y caí de culo al suelo, mientras _Leia_ retrocedía un par de pasos con un trozo entre sus dientes. Apenas unos instantes después, volvía a tener a la perra junto a mí y tratando de encaramarse a mi cuerpo para inmovilizarme o algo por el estilo, aunque al menos no hincó los dientes en ninguna otra prenda.

 

—¡Quieta! —aullé, agarrándola por el collar—. ¡NO! ¡PARA!

 

Ante mi grito, detuvo sus intentos. Agachó sus orejas y su rabo, mirándome con tristeza.

 

Me llevé la mano a la cara con exasperación, contemplando al animal, que parecía totalmente arrepentido y gemía suavemente. Como por arte de magia, mi furia se desvaneció. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de permanecer enfadado con un perro tan adorable.

 

—Siento haberte gritado —suspiré, acariciando la cabeza del animal, que se animó instantáneamente y comenzó a lamerme el brazo—. Sólo voy a echar un vistazo a la casa. Si te sientes inquieta, puedes acompañarme.

 

No estoy seguro de si entendió mis palabras, pero cuando me puse en pie, no intentó detenerme y se colocó muy cerca de mí mientras me dirigía a la casa. El cuerpo cálido de _Leia_ contra mi muslo era tranquilizador y sirvió para calmar mis nervios mientras me aproximaba a las ruinas.

 

El interior de la casa estaba igual de destrozado y cubierto de polvo que el exterior, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento se colapsaría. Aunque hacía ya dos días que había llovido en _Beacon Hills_ , todavía podías oler la humedad del ambiente, que parecía querer penetrar hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

 

Me aferré a la camiseta y me estremecí, aunque no únicamente por el frío. El lugar se encontraba sumido en un inquietante silencio y cuando las tablas crujieron bajo mis zapatillas, el eco me hizo dar un bote. Tuve que contener el impulso de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo bosque a través de nuevo.

 

—Venga, Stiles —traté de animarme—. Has estado en casas mucho peores. Recuerda la cabaña del fantasma de aquella anciana que te atacó con agujas de tejer o la de brujo hippy que intentó asesinarte porque tropezaste con su maceta de marihuana…

 

No era el peor lugar en el que había puesto los pies, ni de lejos, pero no podía apartar de mi cabeza esa horrible sensación que se había apoderado de mí, como un picor que no podía rascarme.

 

 _Leia_ gemía suavemente junto a mí, pegándose más a mi cuerpo. Los animales tienen un sexto sentido para lo sobrenatural, y aunque dudaba que existieran fantasmas en aquel sitio, sabía que la perra percibía lo que había sucedido seis años antes. 

 

Di unas palmaditas al cuello del animal.

 

—Vamos, que no se diga que somos unos cobardes.

 

Comencé a subir las escaleras cuidadosamente, observando los restos de la tragedia a mi alrededor: tablas podridas y quemadas, cristales rotos, muebles carcomidos y ennegrecidos, malas hierbas deslizándose entre los huecos de las paredes… Cuando había recorrido la mitad de la escalera, ese mal presentimiento que se había asentado en mi cuerpo había crecido hasta casi sofocarme.

 

Me llevé las manos al pecho, mientras me esforzaba por respirar a grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en este mundo para llenar mis pulmones.

 

Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. ¡Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar!

 

_“Una mano cayó sobre la cabeza del niño y se enredó entre los mechones de su pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás. El Chico de Rojo aulló por el dolor y la sorpresa, y comenzó a retorcerse con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que arañaba, mordía y pateaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Sin embargo, el hombre no hizo más que reírse de los pobres intentos de huída del pequeño, que se encontraba muerto de miedo, y continuó arrastrándolo hacia la oscuridad del bosque…”_

 

 

Mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente y mis piernas eran incapaces de sostener mi propio peso debido a las fuertes sacudidas que se habían apoderado de ellas. Me apoyé en la barandilla de las escalera, en un intento de mantenerme sobre mis pies.

 

Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, a la vez que sentía el sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo y pegándome la ropa a la piel.

 

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

 

_“El pequeño fue lanzado contra el tronco de un roble y soltó un grito de dolor cuando su cuerpo impactó contra la corteza. Se acurrucó contra la madera y sollozó de puro terror, mientras contemplaba a los tres hombres vestidos de cuero que se alzaban ante él, mirándolo con sonrisas socarronas._

_Eran peligrosos, el chico lo sabía. No era sólo por el destello de sus arma ocultas en sus cinturones, sino también por el aura amenazante que parecía envolverlos y que hacía desear al Chico de Rojo poder encontrarse tan lejos de allí como fuera posible._

_—Mirad lo que he encontrado —sonrió, el hombre de la cicatriz en la cara—. Un pequeño ratoncito curioso._

_—¿Ratoncito?—se burló el segundo, cuyo pelo lacio y descolorido destacaba incluso bajo su gorro—. Fíjate bien, es Caperucita Roja._

_—¿Y qué hace Caperucita Roja dirigiéndose a la guarida del Lobo Feroz?”_

 

Cerré los ojos y tapé mis oídos, intentando que las imágenes se detuvieran y las voces callaran. Pero fue totalmente inútil, ya que todo provenía del interior de mi propia cabeza.

 

Noté un sabor metálico en mi boca y me di cuenta de que me había mordido interior de la mejilla tan fuerte que había sangrado. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de mis labios, sintiendo como perdía el control de mi propio cuerpo.

 

_“Cara Rajada se agachó frente al niño, mirándolo con fingida ternura, haciéndolo estremecerse de miedo y presionar su espalda aún más contra el árbol. Extendió una mano y recorrió con el dedo la cremallera de la sudadera roja del chico, que se encontraba al borde del llanto._

_Esto no hizo sino divertir al hombre._

_—¿Qué sucede, Pequeño Rojo? ¿Tienes miedo del viejo Fray? —preguntó, con voz melosa._

_—Fray, tío, déjalo —intervino el más joven de los tres, un pelirrojo lleno de pecas—. Es sólo un niño._

_—Sí, y tiene ojos. Te ha visto, nos ha visto a todos —replicó Cara Rajada, agarrando un puñado de la tela y tirando del niño, que comenzó a chillar y retorcerse—. Sabes que no podemos dejarlo marchar._

_—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Matarlo? —gritó Pecoso, con los ojos desorbitados por el horror—. ¡Parece que apenas acabaran de quitarle los pañales!_

_—Una lástima. Pásame tu cuchillo, Jim —pidió, extendiendo una mano hacia Rubio de Bote—, no tenemos toda la noche._

_El Chico de Rojo aullaba por el terror y golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, intentando escapar._

_Sus padres tenían cuchillos en casa y una vez había visto cómo Papá se cortaba el brazo con uno y cómo tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital. Además, Mamá siempre le advertía que no debía acercarse a ninguno, porque eran algo malo._

_Y ella nunca le había mentido”._

 

Las cosas parecían desplazarse a mi alrededor a cámara lenta y los sonidos que me llegaban amortiguados, como si llegaran a través de un filtro. Me sentía como si mirara una realidad a la que no pertenecía desde el interior de una cúpula.

 

Y por ello, apenas noté cuando la madera de la barandilla sobre la que me apoyaba, se partió con un fuerte chasquido.

 

 

_“El Chico de Rojo hincó los dientes en la fina piel de la muñeca de Cara Rajada, hasta que sintió regusto de sangre en la boca. De repente, se vio lanzado contra el suelo, raspándose dolorosamente manos y rodillas._

_—¡ARG! ¡ESA PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA ME HA MORDIDO! —exclamó Cara Rajada, sujetándose la extremidad._

_La herida no era demasiado profunda, aunque sí lo suficiente como para que saliera sangre._

_El niño se levantó velozmente y echó a correr hacia los árboles con toda la velocidad a la que sus pequeñas piernitas podían llevarle._

_No tardó en escuchar el sonido de ramitas siendo aplastadas bajo sus botas y los gritos de los hombres._

_—¡SERÉIS IDIOTAS! ¡SE ESCAPA! ¡ATRAPADLO!”_

Quise gritar, pero me encontraba como drogado y no fui capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, cuando observé los trozos de madera caían a mi alrededor y noté cómo todo mi cuerpo se precipitada en el vacío.

 

_“Algo lo agarró la parte de atrás de su sudadera roja y tiró de él, estrangulándolo con la tela. El pequeño perdió el equilibrio y cayó entre las raíces de un gran árbol. Pronto, la mano que lo había detenido, rodeó su cuello y lo empujó contra la madera._

_Cara Rajada apretó su garganta, cortándole el suministro de aire._

_—¡TE TENGO, MALDITO CRIAJO! —siseó, furiosamente—. ¡VOY A HACER QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER NACIDO!”_

 

 

De repente, sentí que un par de fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura y me encontré presionado contra un fuerte y cálido pecho.

 

Mis instintos tomaron el control y traté de golpearlo, pero la persona me agarró de la nuca y me obligó a enterrar mi cara en su suave camisa. El desconocido olía a patatas fritas, a desodorante y sudor. Tendría que haberme resultado asqueroso pero pronto me sentí acunado y totalmente a salvo.

 

_“Una voz resonó más allá de los gritos del muchacho y las maldiciones Cara Rajada, que tenía una serie de arañazos sanguinolentos en las mejillas, producidas por el muchacho tratando de defenderse._

_—¿Acaso mis órdenes de informarme si sucedía algo fuera de lo previsto no fueron suficientemente claras, Fray? —tronó la voz de la mujer._

_—Y-yo, señora… este chico… —balbuceó Cara Rajada, tratando de mantenerse sereno, pero fallando estrepitosamente._

_—¡¿Acaso no fueron lo suficientemente CLARAS?!_

_El eco se repitió por el bosque y todo pareció detenerse momentáneamente._

_—S-sí, lo siento…_

_—Apártate de mi vista, estúpido, antes de que decida que tu cerebro es buen lugar para meter una de mis balas.”_

 

 

Algo en mi cabeza comenzó a gritarme que necesitaba huir de aquel lugar.

 

Me retorcí y traté de escapar del agarre, pero aquella persona era más fuerte que yo y mis intentos fueron poco más que inútiles, aunque podía sentir cómo los músculos se tensaban en un esfuerzo por mantenerme quieto.

 

La persona me estaba hablando, pero las palabras no conseguían penetrar en mi cerebro, mientras seguía retorciéndome. Me faltaba el aire y la sensación de ahogo se intensificaba por momentos.

_“—Y ahora… ¿qué tenemos aquí?_

_—Él…_

_—Le preguntaba al pequeño Bambi. Dime niño, ¿crees en los monstruos de tu armario y los que se esconden bajo tu cama?”_

 

 

—¡STILES!

 

El grito taladró mi mente he hizo que me detuviera.

 

Dos manos se colocaron una a cada lado de mi rostro y me obligaron a mirar hacia unos intensos y brillantes ojos azules.

 

Los ojos del Sheriff Stilinski.

 

—L-la mujer… —balbuceé entre jadeos—. E-esa… m-mujer…

—Stiles, estás sufriendo un ataque de pánico —dijo, comportándose como la personificación de la calma—. Tienes que tranquilizarte o perderás el conocimiento.

—E-ella… fuego…

—Vamos, Stiles. Es muy sencillo, sigue mi respiración —insistió, apretando aún más sus brazos alrededor de mí—. Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira.

 

Intenté hacer lo que me decía y concentrarme en el sonido de su voz, que guiaba el ritmo de mi respiración suavemente. Su mano no dejó de darme torpes palmaditas en la espalda, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo.

 

Poco a poco, y casi sin darme cuenta, mi respiración se fue estabilizando y todo dejó de dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Aun así no me atreví a apartar mi rostro de su uniforme y permanecí totalmente quieto, hasta me di cuenta de aún seguía abrazando al Sheriff.

 

Entonces me sentí totalmente avergonzado.

 

Me removí un poco para que el agente aflojara su agarre y pudiera apartarme.

 

Noté que me ruborizaba y comencé a rascarme el cuello con incomodidad, alzando la vista y contemplando al Sheriff, que me observaba como si fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento. 

 

—¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó el Sheriff, con un deje preocupado en la voz—. Los ataques de pánico.

—Hacía tiempo que no tenía uno —musité, con sinceridad.

 

Durante mis primeros años en Nueva York y cuando comencé a cazar, sufría ataques de pánico con bastante frecuencia, pero poco a poco fuero espaciándose y ya no me sucedía más que de vez en cuando.

 

Sin embargo, no recordaba haber tenido uno tan fuerte.

 

—Chico, si necesitas un hospital… —comenzó.

—¡NO!—grité, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

 

En un hospital me harían un chequeo y encontrarían en mi cuerpo muchas cicatrices. Entonces llegarían a una conclusión equivocada.

 

—Quiero decir… no es necesario. Estoy bien.

 

No parecía muy convencido, pero no insistió.

 

—Sheriff, la casa no es muy estable —sonó otra voz desde la escalera—. Deberíamos salir de aquí, podrían derrumbarse más zonas.

 

Al girarme descubrí a Derek, mirándonos fijamente desde los primeros escalones de la casa. Bien podía llevar allí unos segundos o haber contemplado toda esa escena, no había forma de estar seguro. Aunque tenía un ligero gesto de entre incomodidad y cabreo en la cara, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a aquel despliegue de emociones.

 

O puede que sólo fuera su rostro normal.

 

—Vamos, Stiles.

 

El Sheriff colocó una mano en mi hombro y me condujo hacia la salida, donde una muy impaciente _Leia_ me esperaba junto al coche patrulla. Se abalanzó sobre mí en cuanto llegué a la altura del vehículo y comenzó a olisquearme los vaqueros y a corretear a mi alrededor.

 

Comencé a acariciarle la cabeza, haciendo pequeños sonidos tranquilizadores.

 

—No te preocupes, _Leia_. Estoy bien.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? —exigió saber Derek, no muy contento. Aunque lo cierto es que nunca parecía estarlo.

— _Leia_ robó mi mochila y tuve que correr a recuperarla —me defendí.

—¿Hasta el interior de la casa? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—¡Sí! —Derek alzó las cejas con incredulidad y supe que me había pillado de pleno en la mentira—. Vale, _Leia_ no llegó hasta adentro. Eso fue cosa mía.

—Por supuesto, ¿a quién más se le iba a ocurrir la estupidez de entrar en una casa quemada, que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento? Te responderé: sólo a ti.

—¡Oye! —exclamé, indignado—. Para empezar, no me conoces en absoluto…

—Te metiste en una furgoneta que transportaba cadáveres.

—De acuerdo, esa no fue la mejor de las primeras impresiones y reconozco que en ocasiones, mis ideas no son lo que se dice “buenas” —Derek soltó una carcajada sarcástica—, ¡pero la casa no está en tan mal estado! Aunque es vieja, los cimientos apenas se quemaron y han aguantado durante seis años. Además…

—Además —me cortó, furioso—, lo que has hecho es colarte en propiedad privada.

 

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, y vi que no era únicamente preocupación hacia mí. Entonces recordé que esa casa pertenecía a la familia de Derek y que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que hablara de ella a la ligera. Seguramente había logrado darle la impresión de que yo era un adolescente más que se colaba en una casa abandonada por curiosidad morbosa.

 

No me extrañaba que estuviera tan furioso.

 

—¿Vas a detenerme? —pregunté, sintiéndome algo culpable.

—Lo que vamos a hacer—intervino el Sheriff—, es sacarte de este lugar y llevarte a tu casa antes de que se te ocurra otra idea que te mande derechito al hospital.

—Buena idea, Sheriff.

 

Agradecí mentalmente no tener que caminar hasta mi casa. Estaba tan cansado, que fijo que me hubiera acabado desmayándome en una cuneta.

 

Agarré el manillar para entrar en el coche patrulla, cuando la mano callosa del Sheriff rodeó mi muñeca.

 

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?

 

Los afilados ojos del Sheriff observaban cuidadosamente los moretones que la adornaban cual grotesca pulsera, que había quedado al descubierto tras mi movimiento.

 

Tragué saliva, tratando de inventarme una excusa convincente.

 

—Yo… No estoy seguro… —Vi que su cara se oscurecía y supe que había dado la respuesta incorrecta—. Seguramente la golpeé durante mi ataque de pánico.

 

El Sheriff ni siquiera necesitaba la confirmación de Derek para saber que estaba mintiendo. Como agente de la ley, debía saber que ese tipo de marcas solo se producían cuando alguien te agarraba de la muñeca y trataba de rompértela.

 

Maldije a Peter.

 

Entonces, mi estómago comenzó a rugir cual tigre de Bengala, recordándome que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

 

— _Oh_ —comenté elocuentemente, cuando el gruñido captó la atención de Derek y el Sheriff.

 

Aproveché para deslizar mi mano fuera del agarre del Sheriff.

 

—¿Es que nunca comes? —preguntó Derek.

—Tal vez me gustó tanto nuestra pequeña cita en el _Jimmy Burger_ que quiera repetir—respondí, antes de que mi boca se pusiera al día con mi cerebro.

 

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo comenzaba a acumularse en mi cara. 

 

Sin embargo, creo que mereció la pena sólo por ver la expresión de la cara de Derek, que parecía un ciervo encandilado por la luz de los faros de un tráiler.

 

—Sube al coche y te llevaremos a tu casa para que puedas comer algo —ordenó el Sheriff, abriendo la puerta trasera del coche patrulla y tratando de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios.

—Buena idea —murmuré, metiéndome rápidamente en el coche antes de que a mi boca se le ocurriera soltar más estupideces—. No querría morir de hambre frente a dos respetables agentes de la ley. No quedaría muy bien en vuestro expediente.

 

El violento portazo producido por Derek fue la única respuesta que obtuve.

 

—¡Oh! ¡Mis bolsas de compra! —exclamé, al verlas esparcidas a mi lado en el asiento.

 

En esos momentos las hubiera abrazado, pero me contenté con abrir una de las bolsas de patatas fritas y meterme un puñado en la boca.

 

 _“Oh, benditas patatas salvadoras de los hambrientos”_.

 

—Las recogimos del suelo del aparcamiento cuando vimos que las abandonadas para ir tras _Leia_ —contestó el Sheriff—. ¿A eso le llamas cena? Es un infarto en potencia.

—Sólo para hombres de mediana edad con antecedentes de infarto, que no hacen ejercicio y evaden las frutas y verduras cual plaga de ratas —repliqué, apartando la bolsa de las ávidas fauces de _Leia_ , que trataba de meter la cara en ella—. Sin embargo, yo no soy ninguna de las tres cosas, por lo que esto es mi propio paraíso alimenticio.

—Eres muy raro.

—¿Raro? Prefiero denominarme “adorablemente excéntrico”.

—Stiles.

—¿Sí, Derek?

—Calla y come tus patatas.

 

Y así hice, pero sólo porque no quería que ni la más mínima migaja fuera desperdiciada. Por ello, me limité a masticar la comida lo más ruidosamente posible, tratando de irritar a Derek.

 

Cuando nos encontrábamos en la carretera principal y una vez había terminado toda la bolsa, me arriesgué a lanzar una mirada al Sheriff Stilinski. Tenía los ojos fijos en el camino frente a él, sin embargo, de que de vez en cuando los apartaba y me observaba a través del espejo retrovisor con una mezcla entre tristeza y preocupación.

 

Comencé a sentirme realmente incómodo.

 

Aunque no hubiera comentado nada más sobre los moratones de mi muñeca, supe que no lo iba a olvidar. Eso probablemente iba a causarme problemas en el futuro.

 

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era hasta que punto iba a resultarme problemático.

 

**_Things we lost to the flames._ **

_Las cosas que perdimos en las llamas._

**_Things we'll never see again._ **

_Cosas que nunca veremos de nuevo._

**_All that we've amassed sits before us,_ **

**_shattered into ash._ **

_Todo lo que hemos acumulado permanece detrás de nosotros,_

_destrozado en las cenizas._

**_“Bastille –_ ** _Things We Lost In The Fire **”**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo jamás he tenido un ataque de pánico, por lo que no tengo estoy muy segura de lo que sucede cuando estás en medio de uno; todo lo descrito proviene de mi imaginación y de búsquedas en Wikipedia. Si alguno cree que debo mejorar alguna cosa, puede enviarme la sugerencia.
> 
> Lo sé, en este capítulo no a habido demasiada acción y la mayor parte se ha centrado en Stiles y Leia, y los flashbacks; pero espero que aun así lo hayáis disfrutado... ¡porque las cosas van a complicarse a partir de aquí! (sí, sí, aún más).
> 
> En el próximo capítulo habrá más interacción con la manada, Lydia siendo increíble como es y... momento Sterek. No puedo revelar nada más.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	9. Licántropos en la Jungla, ¿No Vivían en los Bosques?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Como el anterior fue algo más corto de lo normal, aquí os traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y uno de mis favoritos (no el que más, porque el que más me gusta es el nº10, pero a eso ya llegaremos).
> 
> ¡DISFRUTADLO!
> 
> WARNING: intento de violación y un par de toques no deseados.

  1. **Licántropos en la Jungla. ¿No vivía en los bosques?**



**_Just a steel-town girl on a Saturday night,_ **

**_lookin' for the fight of her life_ ** **_._ **

_Simplemente una chica de una ciudad siderúrgica en una noche de sábado,_

_buscando la pelea de su vida._

**_In the real-time world no one sees her at all,_ ** ****

**_they all say she's crazy_ ** **_._ **

_En el mundo real nadie la ve,_

_todos dicen que está loca._

Los lunes son un asco.

 

Estoy seguro de que el 99,9% de los adolescentes repite lunes sí y lunes también esta frase. Y yo, como un estudiante más, no era diferente.

 

Sin embargo, aquel lunes lo hacía con mayor motivo. Me lo repetía una y otra vez como un mantra. Apenas había logrado descansar durante ese horrible fin de semana y en aquellos momentos me sentía cansado, dolorido y muy miserable.

 

Además, luego estaba el pequeño asuntillo sobre la casa Hale. ¿Qué demonios me había pasado? Era cierto que no era la primera vez que sufría ataques de pánico, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido uno tan fuerte.

 

¿Y qué narices habían sido todas esas… visiones? En mis años como cazador había estado de en varios incendios, pero ninguno como aquel. Y mucho menos que tuvieran como protagonista la casa Hale.

 

Finalmente, me convencí de todo se debía a mi estado de estrés y a la cantidad de veces que había leído el informe policial de la casa Hale. Una diminuta e irritante vocecita en mi cabeza insistía que estaba tratando de autoconvencerme y que me esforcé por ignorar. Lo mejor sería ignorar ese problema hasta que desapareciera y centrarme en el otro montón de problemas que reclamaban mi atención a gritos. Si aquello acababa explotándome en la cara, ya se encargaría el Stiles del futuro.

 

Ese lunes logré sobrevivir a duras penas las primeras horas de clase, aguantando estoicamente los sermones de los profesores mientras trataba de no quedarme dormido sobre el pupitre y esforzándome en poner una cara que no se pareciera al de un _zombie_ con resaca.

 

A la hora del almuerzo encontré mi refugio bajo uno de los árboles que bordeaban el instituto, más allá de los aparcamientos, picoteando mi comida mientras intentaba no manchar los folios esparcidos sobre mi regazo.

 

Mis informes sobre la sirena.

 

Probablemente no debería estar empleando mi tiempo libre en estudiar la información, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y a pesar de lo agotado que estaba, me sentía incapaz de dormir. Mi cuerpo vibraba con energía contenida y simplemente se negaba a permanecer quieto el tiempo suficiente para poder cerrar los ojos y relajarme.

 

—Si yo fuera una sirena-devora-hombres, con preferencia por los jovenzuelos —murmuré para mí mismo—, ¿a qué club iría?

 

Contemplé todos los folletos de pubs y discotecas de la ciudad, preguntándome en qué lugar las presas serían más fáciles de conseguir. Lo que se traducía a en qué sitio podías emborracharte con mayor facilidad.

 

Como solía decir: _cuanto más borracho, antes acabará en la tumba el muchacho_.

 

Por desgracia, todo mi tiempo  en _Beacon Hills_ lo había empleado en mis estudios, en buscar la forma de ocultar mi identidad y en planes para robar el USB, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de conocer el… ambiente nocturno de la ciudad. Que luego no se diga que irse de fiesta y acabar tan borracho que no puedes ni atarte tus propios cordones de los zapatos, no sirve para nada.

 

—Hola, Stiles —saludó una voz junto a mi oído.

 

Grité (varonilmente) y en un rápido movimiento producto del instinto, me había abalanzado sobre los papeles incriminatorios y los había tapado con mi propio cuerpo.

 

Detrás de mí se encontraba Lydia Martin, alzándose cual diosa de hielo sobre sus tacones y lanzándome una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, que me observaban como un halcón que acababa de vislumbrar un pequeño ratón lisiado e incapaz de correr.

 

 _“Me ha pillado”_ fue lo primero que asaltó mi mente.

 

No obstante, no tardé en recordar que no había dejado nada incriminatorio en el USB que me había olvidado en su casa, ni siquiera huellas. Estaba tanteando el terreno y tratando de cazarme.

 

— _Hey_ , Lydia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Aunque su voz sonaba a genuina curiosidad, había llegado a conocer a Lydia lo suficiente para saber ver más allá.

—Deberes —contesté, a la vez que metía de nuevo los papeles en la carpeta y vigilaba a Lydia por el rabillo del ojo. No podía decirse exactamente que fuera una mentira, ya que no había especificado que tipo de “deberes” eran—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí fuera? ¿No ibas a comer hoy con tu novio, _Jackass,_ y Danny?

—Sí, pero como no apareciste en la mesa con los demás, decidí venir a buscarte —explicó, contemplando el césped a mi lado, como si se estuviera planteando sentarse. No tardó en descartar la idea, ya que el estar de pie la dejaba en una posición de superioridad—. Además, quería hablar contigo de un asuntillo.

 

_“Estoy seguro de ello”_

 

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

 

Intenté parecer relajado, pero en realidad doblé un poco más las piernas para tener al alcance de mi mano el cuchillo de mi tobillo.

 

—No sé qué es lo que pretendes pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que lo hagas —siseó, amenazante.

—¿Perdón? —Estaba tan sorprendido a que se decidiera a atacar de frente, que ni siquiera tuve que fingirlo.

—No te hagas el tonto, Stiles. Si ese es tu verdadero nombre.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es!

—Puede que los demás no se den cuenta pero no tengo un pelo de tonta. ¿Tú llegas a la ciudad y dos semanas después un encapuchado trata de robar en mi casa y en la de Derek el mismo día? Isaac estuvo en la tuya justo antes y pudiste averiguar que nadie iba a estar en ninguna de las dos. —Me lanzó una mirada furiosa—.Te lo repito, no pienso permitir que lleves a cabo cualquier plan que tu cabecita esté maquinando.

 

 _“¡Me ha pillado! ¡Me ha pillado!”_ seguía yo chillando internamente, aunque al menos logré que no se reflejara en mi cara.

 

Esperé unos segundos, mientras me recordaba que sin pruebas aquello eran tan sólo conjeturas y luego me decidí a usar mi boca para aquello en lo que era mejor: replicar.

 

—Primero, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando —contraataqué—. Mi madre tiene un buen trabajo y yo no necesito dinero, por lo que no tendría sentido que entrara a robar a vuestras casas. ¿Y a la casa del ayudante del Sheriff? Tendría que ser muy imbécil para que se me pasara por la cabeza poner los pies allí.

 

Lydia abrió la boca, pero no la dejé continuar.

 

—Segundo, muchas personas han ido y venido en _Beacon Hills_ durante este tiempo, incluyendo ese grupo de _Amigos de las Aves_ con los bolsillos llenos de alpiste que llegó el viernes. Y tercero, sí, Isaac estuvo en mi casa, pero recibió un mensaje y se marcho, sin comentarme nada al respecto. Podía haber ido a reunirse con vosotros o a responder a un aviso de una oferta de bufandas del centro comercial.

 

Los ojos de Lydia brillaban intensamente con lo que me pareció que podía ser respeto, seguramente por no perder la calma ni ceder una pizca de terreno cuando se encaraban. No tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pasando por su peinada cabecita, pero me apostaba lo que fuera a que debatía consigo misma sobre si yo era muy inteligente o en verdad no sabía nada del asunto.

 

—No sé cuál es tu problema conmigo pero creo que acusarme de conspiración y de robo no es la solución.

 

Sentí en mi pecho una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad tras esas palabras, sabiendo que aunque hubiera esquivado esa bala y aunque técnicamente hubiera mentido, aquello era totalmente un engaño.

 

Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada, ambos sabiendo que la conversación había terminado y que yo había ganado aquel asalto.

 

**Stiles vs Lydia, primer asalto. Ganador, Stiles.**

 

—¡Lydia! ¡Stiles!

 

Nuestro enfrentamiento no verbal fue interrumpido por un muy sonriente Scott, que arrastraba a una bastante reticente Allison de la mano. Al menos tenía la decencia de parecer ligeramente culpable después de que tan sólo dos días antes me hubiera acusado de un robo para poder registrar la mochila.

 

Desde aquel momento, me había dedicado a evitarla lo máximo posible, lo que al parecer sólo había durado un día y medio.

 

—¿Habéis decidido almorzar aquí? —sonrió Scott, dejándose caer a mi lado e ignorante del ambiente desafiante—. ¡Qué buena idea! Deberíamos aprovechar el buen tiempo antes de que llegue el invierno.

 

Me metí una patata en la boca para evitar tener que contestar, relajándome un poco. Lydia no intentaría nada mientras Scott estuviera allí, aunque yo podía sentir sus ojos clavados como dagas sobre mi nuca.

 

Y también los de Allison, pero menos amenazantes.

 

—Tenías que habernos avisado, habría llamado a los demás.

—Quería ponerme un poco al día con algunas tareas.

—¿Con algunas tareas? —Scott me miró, muy extrañado—. Hace poco que comenzamos el curso y sé que llevas tus deberes incluso mejor que yo.

—Ya… bueno… quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien hecho… —me excusé, apretando inconscientemente la mochila contra mi pecho—. No puedo permitirme sacar malas notas y…

—Creo que lo que Stiles debería hacer es relajarse. ¿Por qué no vamos este viernes a una discoteca?—sugirió Lydia, con falsa inocencia, mientras un destello lleno de malignidad aparecía en sus ojos—. Lleva casi un mes aquí y aún no conoce el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad.

—¡Esa es una idea genial! —exclamó Scott, palmeándome con tanta fuerza en el hombro, que por poco me lanza al suelo—. ¿Qué dices a ese plan, tío?

—Yo… verás… —No quería decir _“ni en tus sueños más húmedos querría salir de fiesta a lugares en los que esa horripilante sirena podría echarme el guante, sin posibilidad de llevar un arma y con los ojos de Lydia y Allison vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos”_ —. La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado y…

—Seguro que a Stiles le encanta el plan —interrumpió Lydia—. Porque hasta hace unos minutos estaba mirando varios folletos de los locales de la ciudad.

 

Y entonces mostró a todo el grupo un brillante folleto en el que se podía leer con grandes letras verdes **“JUNGLE”**.

 

En aquel mismo instante sufrí un mini-infarto. Lydia debía haber usado los frenéticos segundos en los que yo trataba de ocultar todos los documentos para agarrar uno de los papeles.

 

—Sino… ¿por qué otro motivo hubieras estado mirando panfletos de discotecas? —añadió, con una voz melosa que me puso los pelos de punta.

 

Mierda.

 

**Stiles vs Lydia, segundo asalto. Ganador, Lydia Martin.**

 

—Para informarme sobre los clubs, obviamente —respondí en el mismo tono—. Creo que tenéis razón, me merezco un descanso.

—¡Así se habla, Walker! —gritó Erica, que de alguna forma se había materializado a mi lado, junto a Boyd e Isaac—. Para ese día espero que te pongas los pantalones más ajustados que tengas, porque vamos a llevarte al _Jungle_ a que pilles al tío más cachas del lugar.

—Danny conoce bien el local —intervino Isaac.

—Cierto —Erica me dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas y por unos instantes, creí que me las había reventado todas—. Estoy segura de que conoce a un montón de macizos que estarían encantados de ponerle las manos encima a alguien con unos ojos de _Bambi_ tan bonitos como los tuyos.

 

 _“¿Ojos de Bambi?”_ no sabía si sentirme ofendido o halagado por ser comparado con una delicada criatura de los bosques. A lo mejor era por eso por lo que atraía a todos los hombres lobo del lugar como el Lado Oscuro a Anakin Skywalker.

 

—¡Entonces decidido!—concluyó Scott—. ¡El viernes iremos al _Jungle_!

 

Hubo sonidos de asentimiento por parte de todo el grupo, que después comenzó a hablar de lo que iba a ponerse ese día, sobre toques de queda y demás temas variados que escuché a medias, mientras me preguntaba cómo era capaz de meterme en aquellos embrollos.

 

 _“Bien jugado, Lydia Martin. Bien jugado”_. 

 

**_Locking rhythms to the beat of her_ ** **** **_heart_ ** **_,_ ** ****

**_changing movement into_ ** **** **_light_ ** **_._ **

_Fijando ritmos para el latido de su corazón,_

_cambiando movimientos bajo la luz._

**_She has danced into the danger zone,_ ** ****

**_when a dancer becomes a dance_ ** **_._ **

_Ella ha bailado en la zona de peligro,_

_cuando un bailarín se convierte en el baile._

****

Cuatro días y varias horas después, me encontraba haciendo cola bajo las luces de neón del **_JUNGLE_** , con un ajustado conjunto elegido por Erica, Lydia y Allison compuesto por: pantalones de cuero, chaqueta del mismo material y camisa roja de cuello de pico. Cada dos segundos tenía que tirar de la ropa y desencajarla de lugares en los que definitivamente no debía estar metida. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien llevara aquella especie de trampa mortal en forma de vestimenta sin perder ninguna parte esencial de la anatomía por falta de sangre? Y sí, estoy hablando de ESA parte tan esencial.

 

 Estaba seguro de que habían elegido ese traje para torturarme y hacerme confesar toda mi implicación en los chanchullos que había estado llevando a cabo desde que puse los pies en _Beacon Hills_. Las muy brujas.

 

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte? —gruñó Jackson, situado detrás de mí, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Lydia—. Parece que te hubieran metido hormigas en los calzoncillos.

—Lamento si a la princesa le molesta mi incomodidad —contesté, tirando de mi pantalón una vez más, sólo para molestarlo—, pero tú también estarías igual que yo si te hubieran obligado a ponerte unos pantalones al menos cuatro tallas menores que los que usas normalmente. Ni sé cómo han logrado embutirme aquí.

—Yo creo que tu culo se ve delicioso en esos pantalones —sonrió Erica aviesamente.

—Pues aprovecha para mirarlo mientras puedas, antes de que la falta de riego sanguíneo me haga perder las nalgas.

 

Para enfatizar mi punto, agité el trasero de una manera que pretendía ser _sexy_ , pero que con mi rango de movimientos limitado por aquella jaula de cuero debió de ser más bien ridículo.

 

—No seas exagerado.

 

Y entonces me dio un fuerte azote en el trasero con la mano abierta. Incluso le dio tiempo a darle un pequeño apretón.

 

Solté un grito, menuda fuerza tenía.

 

—¡Eso es acoso sexual! —chillé, fingiendo indignación—. ¿Qué va a pensar tu novio, aquí presente?

 

La mirada de indiferencia que Boyd me lanzó, me reveló que no sentía amenazada su relación con Erica ni lo más mínimamente por mí.

 

Eso resultaba francamente ofensivo.

 

—Deja de quejarte de esos pantalones —ordenó Lydia, dando un manotazo a mi brazo, que se aproximaba a dar un nuevo tirón a la prenda—. Los que tú sueles llevar son al menos tres tallas más grandes, así que es normal que estos te resulten un poco incómodos.

—¿Incómodos? El eufemismo del siglo —refunfuñé—. Casi he necesitado un calzador para meterme dentro de esta jaula. Al menos sé que si fueran a violarme, desistirían por no poder quitármelos.

 

El grupo soltó una carcajada.

 

Yo no compartía su buen humor, ya que me encontraba de los nervios: ¿qué pasaría si me encontraba con la sirena en aquel club? Las posibilidades eran bastante bajas, pero considerando mi trayectoria hasta ese momento, no resultaba tan improbable. No obstante, lo peor de todo era que en aquel traje tan ajustado no había podido ocultar ni un simple cuchillo, por no hablar de que no podría moverme con soltura en caso de entablar combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 

Aunque no todo era malo, a lo largo de aquella semana había explorado el terreno para estar preparado la noche en que saliera con la manada e incluso había logrado esconder un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas en el callejón trasero del club.

 

El problema sería llegar allí si la sirena me atacaba. 

 

—¿Carnet? —me preguntó el enorme portero del **_JUNGLE_** , despertándome de mi ensoñación.

— _Eh_ …

—Está conmigo, Greg —intervino Danny, colocándome una mano sobre los hombros—. ¿Qué tal va la noche?

—Como de costumbre —contestó, con una sonrisa coqueta. ¿Uno de los ex de Danny o una posible futura conquista?—. Qué os lo paséis bien.

 

Aunque lo dijo en plural, creo que sólo iba dirigido a Danny.

 

Sin perder un solo instante, fui conducido al interior por Danny, seguido por el resto del grupo.

****

**_It can cut you like a knife, if the_ ** **** **_gift_ ** **** **_becomes the fire_ ** **_._ **

_Puede cortarte como un cuchillo, si el talento se convierte en fuego._

**_On a wire between will and what will be_ ** **_._ **

_En una batalla entre la voluntad y lo que puede llegar a ser._

 

El **_JUNGLE_** era un club más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, lleno de luces capaces de provocarte un ataque de epilepsia y tan escandaloso como me imaginaba. La música estaba tan alta que durante unos instantes creí que mis tímpanos estallarían. Estaba abarrotado de gente y no tardé en darme cuenta de que la mayoría eran tíos con ropas igual de ajustadas que las mías o que carecían de ropa, directamente. Si quedaba alguna duda de que se trataba de un club _gay_ , fue disipada en el mismo instante en que mi trasero recibió un agarrón por parte de una mano realmente peluda, mientras avanzábamos hacia la barra.

 

Un cóctel de color rosa apareció frente a mi nariz.

 

—¿Y ésto? —grité por encima de la música.

—¡El primer paso para perder la dignidad! —contestó Danny, colocándome la copa entre las manos.

 

No iba a emborracharme, no estando en un potencial lugar de caza de una criatura sobrenatural que me recordaba perfectamente debido a que la había apuñalado, sin embargo, no había nada de malo en disfrutar un poco, después del estrés de las últimas semanas.

 

Tomé un pequeño sorbo de aquella bebida tal dulzona, mientras buscaba un lugar donde derramar el resto sin que se notara demasiado.

 

—¡Vamos a bailar!

 

De repente, Erica me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia la pista de baile, mientras yo lanzaba miradas suplicantes a Scott e Isaac para que me rescataran. Scott se encontraba en modo contemplativo, observando lo bien que le sentaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta a los pechos de Allison. Isaac desapareció misteriosamente entre la gente para evitar el enfrentamiento.

 

Traidores.

 

Atravesamos una maraña de cuerpos sudorosos que se retorcían a nuestro alrededor al ritmo de la música y, de repente, parecía que cada uno tenía al menos ocho brazos, a juzgar por todo el manoseo que hubo mientras atravesábamos el lugar.

 

Finalmente, terminé en mitad de la pista de baile rodeado de millares de luces parpadeando y el zumbido de la música de fondo, con los brazos de Erica rodeando mi cuello y su cuerpo frotándose peligrosamente cerca de mi ingle. No es que me gustara de esa forma, aunque no había ninguna duda de que era una mujer muy guapa y tal vez _pequeño Stiles_ podría emocionarse un poco más de lo necesario en el calor del momento.

 

Sería un mal final para él si llegara a suceder y Boyd se enteraba.

 

—¡Venga, Stiles! ¡Hemos venido a divertirnos! —aulló Erica, realizando un movimiento sensual que atrapó unas cuantas miradas—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una inocente virgencita? ¡Mueve tus caderas y hechiza a todos los _gays_ y bisexuales en un radio de veinte metros!

 

 _“Desafío aceptado”_ pensé para mis adentros, sonriendo depredadoramente.

 

Erica captó mi gesto y me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras yo la cogía de la cintura y la giraba en un movimiento muy teatral y exagerado, casi golpeando a otras parejas, que nos miraron como si estuviéramos chiflados. Ella comenzó a reírse con fuerza ante mis payasadas y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el verdadero baile comenzó.

 

No puedo decir que sea el mejor de los bailarines, no obstante, sé cómo mover mi cuerpo y conozco más de un par de trucos, varios aprendidos de Kate. Es cierto que no era la mejor de las personas, pero sabía exactamente cómo seducir a un objetivo. Además, había visto por lo menos veinte veces _Dirty Dancing_ , _Flashdance_ y _Fame_.

 

La única canción que pretendía bailar con ella antes de volver a la barra y permanecer vigilante a la aparición de la sirena, se convirtieron en dos. Las dos canciones fueron tres o tal vez cuatro, es difícil de decir, ya que no logro distinguirlas unas de otras.

 

Debí de estar bailando allí por lo menos cuarenta minutos.

 

No quise permanecer tanto tiempo en la pista, pero de alguna forma, estando dentro de aquella multitud junto con Erica, podía olvidarme momentáneamente de todo y sólo concentrarme en la música. O en cómo me dolían los músculos y la camisa se me pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor. Podía fingir que aquello no era más que una salida en grupo normal y corriente entre adolescentes, para beber y divertirse.

 

—¡Cambio de pareja! —gritó Erica, agarrándome del brazo y dándome un exagerada vuelta, para después empujarme contra la maraña de cuerpos.

 

Un pequeño chillido escapó de mi boca y me estampé contra lo que me pareció un muro de ladrillos, que soltó un pequeño jadeo de molestia.

 

Me sujeté a lo que pude y permanecí quieto unos instantes, para asegurarme de que no caería al suelo y encontraría mi fin en mitad de una discoteca, bajo los pies de montones de adolescentes borrachos. Entonces capté los movimientos de respiración de éste, la calidez que desprendía y me di cuenta de dos cosas: 1) No era en absoluto una pared y 2) Llevaba pegado a aquel cuerpo firme y musculoso, que no se había movido ni sólo centímetro, al menos medio minuto.

 

—¡Oh, lo sient-! —Mis ojos se cruzaron con otros de color verde y unas cejas que me juzgaban en silencio—. ¿DEREK?

 

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando fui consciente de mi situación. Mis brazos habían encontrado su lugar rodeando sus (anchos y fuertes) hombros, mi cara estaba totalmente apoyada sobre sus pectorales y mi ingle contra su muslo, mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza mi cintura.

 

 _“Oh, vaya... Stiles, considérate cadáver”_ fue lo único que pude pensar _“Al menos has llegado a sobar  el cuerpazo del Alfa. Supongo que no es la peor de las muertes”_.

 

Me alejé de él como si fuera una enorme antorcha tamaño humano y choqué contra una fornida pareja que me volvió a lanzar contra Derek, quien fue rápido en atraparme. Creo que es ligeramente insultante la forma en la ya que estaba preparado para cazarme, como dando por sentado que iba a caerme.

 

Solté un suspiro y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Erica, que bailaba a pocos metros con Boyd y me sonreía con suficiencia.

 

A veces no sabía si matarla o construirle un altar y cantar odas a su vida.

 

—Deberías tener más cuidado —dijo Derek con desaprobación, aún sin soltarme.

 

Reprimí las ganas de sacarle la lengua como si fuera un crío de cinco años y opté por ignorar su consejo. Me aparté con toda la dignidad que pude reunir mientras fingía recolocarme la ropa, a pesar de que estaba tan adherida a mi piel que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

 

—No es que no me alegre de que estés aquí ni nada de eso, pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lydia me pidió que viniera—respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

Lydia. Por supuesto.

 

Esa mujer era como una serpiente que no dejaba escapar a su presa una vez la tenía entre sus anillos. Si existía la más remota posibilidad de atraparme esa noche, necesitaría la ayuda de su Alfa. No podía estar seguro de si le había hablado de sus sospechas o no, por lo que decidí que trataría la situación como si en verdad lo hubiera hecho: fingiendo total ignorancia e interpretando mi papel de adolescente.

 

—Ignoraba que este fuera tu rollo —comenté.

—¿Mi… rollo?

 

Su cara adoptó una expresión confundida.

 

—Sí, supuse que a los tipos duros como tú les iba más ocultarse entre las sombras como un acosador espeluznante y hundirse en melancólicos pensamientos.

 

Derek frunció el entrecejo, captando por fin que me estaba burlando de él, a la vez que mi sonrisa se ensanchaba.

 

—De todas formas, me alegro de que hayas decidido venir a bailar conmigo. —Lo agarré de las muñecas y lo atraje hacia mí—. Erica es una gran pareja, pero como se suele decir: en la variedad se encuentra el gusto.

—Yo no…

—¿Si no qué estás haciendo en mitad de una pista de baile?

 

Su ceño se profundizó, como indicando que preferiría atravesar descalzo un campo de legos antes que bailar conmigo. Seguro que su cerebro estaba tratando de maquinar alguna forma de salir de esa situación; sin embargo, no había ninguna.

 

Y ambos lo sabíamos.

 

Solté una carcajada y agité mis caderas contra él, que se encontraba tan rígido como una estatua de mármol, y no precisamente la parte que a mí me interesaba que estuviera en esa situación. No es que fuera a embarcarme en una relación con él, pero no había nada de malo en disfrutar un poco.

 

Que luego no se diga que los cazadores no aprovechan las circunstancias.

 

Por unos instantes pensé que Derek iba a matarme allí mismo, en mitad de una multitud de testigos, que a pesar de estar lo suficientemente borrachos como para no recordar su nombre, sí que se acordarían de mi asesinato si terminaban salpicados de sangre y sesos. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa agarró mis caderas tentativamente y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

 

Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sus movimientos eran rígidos por la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo, seguramente preferiría estar peleando con un aquelarre entero de brujas antes que encontrarse en una situación así. Estaba algo oscuro a pesar de todas las luces parpadeantes pero podía ver la mortificación que sentía en su cara.

 

—¡Vamos, Derek! ¡Relájate un poco, que no muerdo! —exclamé, incluso siendo tan audaz como para insinuar momentáneamente mi muslo entre sus piernas—. A no ser que me lo pidas —añadí con voz insinuante, sabiendo que me escucharía.

 

Fue muy gracioso ver como Derek casi nos hace tropezar y caer por la sorpresa. Por suerte, chocamos con una pareja y fueron ellos los que terminaron en el suelo, lanzándonos miradas de odio que nos hubieran derretido la cara de haber tenido ese poder.

 

Solté una carcajada y tiré de Derek para apartarnos del lugar que potencialmente podía convertirse en el escenario de una pelea. Es cierto que patearíamos sus traseros en menos de un minuto, pero no había necesidad de llamar la atención sobre nosotros mismos.

 

—¿Es que nunca bailaste en tus tiempos mozos? —grité, una vez nos habíamos recolocado en un lugar apartado—. ¿O tienes miedo de romperte la cadera, abuelo?

 

Las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando de repente encontré mi espalda totalmente pegada a su pecho. Su aliento rozaba mi nuca, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

 

Todo mi cerebro cortocircuitó y se despidió: _“Bye, Bye, Vienna”_.

 

Los siguientes minutos fueron bastante confusos, ya que Derek, que parecía haber aceptado el silencioso desafío que ni siquiera recuerdo haber formulado, comenzó a realizar unos movimientos sensuales que definitivamente deberían considerarse ilegales.

 

Traté de seguirle el ritmo pero debo reconocer que estaba más ocupado en intentar no babear toda mi camisa y enviando órdenes mentales a otra parte de mi anatomía para que no decidiera unirse a la fiesta. Creo que hice un buen trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que Derek podía oler todas las feromonas que mi cuerpo liberaba como si se tratara de un aspersor.

 

Tal vez fuera un cazador, pero por encima de todo era un adolescente hormonado que no había tenido sexo en… nunca.

 

Sus manos se pasearon lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, como si tratara de memorizar y adivinar qué se encontraba bajo las prendas que llevaba puestas. Ascendiendo por mi abdomen y asentándose en mi pecho, insinuó sus dedos sobre la tela que cubría uno de mis pezones y enviando algo que sólo podría describir como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

 

Acarició mi cuello con sus labios, siguiendo los lunares que surcaban mi piel, y ascendiendo hasta que noté su aliento sobre mi oreja derecha.

 

Cerré mis ojos, temblando bajo las manos del Alfa e incapaz de reprimir un gemido que escapó de mis labios y se perdió entre la música. Jamás supe si él llegó a escucharlo y siempre estuve demasiado avergonzado como para preguntar, aunque hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que sí, porque un segundo después las manos de Derek se aferraron a cintura y me giraron en un veloz movimiento que me hizo quedar cara a cara con él.

 

El color rojo siempre ha sido mi favorito y sabía que los ojos de Derek cambiarían en el instante en que una amenaza apareciera, pero siempre he preferido la intensa mezcla de colores que dominan la mirada de Derek cuando se encuentra en forma humana. ¿Verdes? ¿Grises? Brillaban de forma casi sobrenatural en la oscuridad del club, observándome con una intensidad que me robó el aliento y pareció succionar toda la fuerza que mis piernas pudieran tener, amenazando con hacer que me derrumbara.

 

Estábamos como hipnotizados, incapaces de apartar los ojos el uno del otro.

 

¿Sabéis esas películas románticas en las que los dos enamorados se miran y parece que toda la multitud desaparece a su alrededor?

 

Esa era exactamente la sensación que tuve.

 

Y era algo agradable.

 

En algún momento, mis brazos habían encontrado su lugar rodeando el cuello de Derek y los suyos rodeando mi cintura, con sus manos apoyadas peligrosamente cerca de mi trasero. Nos habíamos ido acercando el uno al otro, como atrapados por un extraño magnetismo, hasta que nuestras frentes casi se estaban tocando y nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros.

 

Lamí inconscientemente mis labios, un gesto muy común en mí y al que jamás había dado un segundo pensamiento, hasta que noté los ojos de Derek siguiendo el recorrido de mi lengua casi con… ¿deseo?

 

Como respondiendo a una señal, ambos comenzamos a acercarnos, como atraídos por una fuerza invisible, vacilantes pero a la vez con decisión.

 

El corazón me latía con fuerza y sabía que Derek podía escucharlo, como si fuera un tren al límite del descarrilamiento.

 

Mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos se aferraron a la nuca de Derek, acariciando con las puntas de mis dedos los mechones de sus cabellos negros, mientras él apretaba su agarre sobre mis caderas y…

 

_—¡ATENCIÓN A TODO EL CLUB! ¡UNA FUERTE OVACIÓN A KATHERINA Y JILL, QUIENES ESTÁN CELEBRANDO SU SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO COMO PAREJA!_

 

 _“Kate”_ pensé, mientras notaba como si todo el hielo de _Hoth_ se hubiera asentado en mi pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

 

En el último segundo giré mi rostro y noté como los labios de Derek se apoyaban contra mi mejilla.

 

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

 

¿Cómo podía haberme dejado llevar de tal manera que había perdido de vista mi objetivo?

 

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una expresión confundida en el rostro de Derek, la cual se metamorfoseó un segundo después en una totalmente arrepentida.

 

Por supuesto, él también había vuelto a sus sentidos y se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

 

Sus manos me soltaron velozmente y retrocedió un paso, mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

 

No pude evitarlo, pero el gesto dolió. Quería decirme que era porque acababa de perder una futura conquista y un posible billete a la pérdida de mi virginidad. Sin embargo, ni siquiera yo era tan estúpido para creer eso.

 

Pero pensar en la alternativa era aún más aterrador.

 

El que nos hubiéramos detenido era bueno, ¿verdad? Habíamos estado a punto de cruzar una línea que nos hubiera conducido a algo autodestructivo.

 

En ese caso, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

 

—¡N-no lo haces mal para la edad que tienes! —comenté, con una risita nerviosa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Gracias —murmuró, tan incómodo como yo mismo me encontraba—. Yo debería… —Hizo un gesto vago hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

—¡Oh! —exclamé, un poco decepcionado—. Claro, yo… debería ir a ver si Erica quiere echar otro baile… ya sabes… —Me di la vuelta, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

—Claro.

—Vale, en ese caso… ¿nos vemos luego?

 

Silencio.

 

—¿Derek?

 

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte del Alfa, pensé que se había largado sin decir una palabra.

 

Pero cuando me volví para mirarlo, descubrí que no se había movido del sitio.

 

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, me di cuenta enseguida de que algo andaba mal. Éstos se encontraban totalmente desenfocados y mirando hacia el infinito, como si estuviera drogado.

 

_“La sirena está aquí”._

**_She's a maniac, maniac on the_ ** **** **_floor_ ** **_._ **

_Ella es una maníaca, maníaca en la pista._

**_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_ ** **_._ **

_Y ella está bailando como si nunca hubiera bailado antes._

**_She's a maniac, maniac on the_ ** **** **_floor_ ** **_._ **

_Ella es una maníaca, maníaca en la pista._

**_And she's dancing like she's never danced before_ ** **_._ **

_Y ella está bailando como si nunca hubiera bailado antes._

 

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, sacando rápidamente los tapones para los oídos que había guardado como precaución, y me los puse. Aún no podía escuchar la melodía de la sirena, pero para cuando sí pudiera hacerlo, tal vez fuera demasiado tarde y quedaría atrapado en su encanto.

 

Entonces me di cuenta de que Derek no se encontraba a mi lado como dos segundos atrás, sino que se alejaba entre la maraña de cuerpos, moviéndose lentamente como llamado por una voz invisible.

 

 _“¡Mierda!”_ maldije, mientras me lanzaba a la marea de adolescentes, tratando de alcanzar a Derek. Ya no sólo tenía que preocuparme de mí mismo, sino que encima tenía que hacer de niñera para el Alfa.

 

—¡Quitaos de mi camino! —troné, dando un codazo al primero que se interpuso.

 

No sabía cómo Derek podía atravesar con tanta facilidad aquella multitud mientras que yo tenía que pelear por abrirme paso, seguido por las exclamaciones de dolor que soltaban aquellos que tenían la mala suerte de entrar en el rango de alcance de mis extremidades. ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la manada cuando se la necesitaba?

 

Tomé impulso y después de una patada especialmente dolorosa contra un chico con la camiseta llena de purpurina, me lancé hacia delante y agarré a Derek por la muñeca, deteniendo su avance. O al menos momentáneamente, porque no parecía notar que lo estaba sujetando, tan empecinado como estaba en llegar al origen de la misteriosa voz que yo no podía escuchar. Aunque ello sólo significaría su la muerte.

 

En ese caso, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

 

—Por favor, no me mates después de esto —murmuré entre dientes.

 

Di a su brazo un fuerte tirón e hice que se girara hacia mí. Y cuando ambos estuvimos situados en la posición adecuada… abrí la mano y le di una fuerte bofetada a su cara ridículamente atractiva. A pesar de que no contuve ni un poco mi fuerza, creo me hice yo más daño que él.

 

El sonido del tortazo resonó incluso por encima de la música y varias personas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor se detuvieron para observarnos con curiosidad.

 

Derek parpadeó, aturdido, y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, mirándome con incredulidad. Tampoco puedo culparle por ello.

 

Notaba los ojos de la gente sobre mí y comencé a sentirme realmente incómodo, sin saber que hacer. Por suerte, soy bueno improvisando.

 

—¿C-cómo te atreves? —chillé, poniendo mi mejor tono de indignación—. ¡Eres un cretino!

 

Derek había alcanzado su mayor estado de confusión y parecía como si el resto de sus funciones cerebrales se hubieran detenido, porque se quedó totalmente paralizado con la mano todavía apoyada sobre la cara.

 

—Me has pegado —dijo, lentamente, como si no pudiera aún creerse que lo hubiera hecho.

—¡Y bien merecida te la tenías!

—¿Por qué…?

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho! —Lo señalé acusadoramente—. Vete a la mierda.

 

Me di la vuelta dramáticamente, atravesando la multitud de mirones a grandes zancadas, y dejando a Derek en mitad de la pista, todavía preguntándose que acababa de suceder. Que siguiera pensando, ya que le acababa de salvar la vida.

 

Lo cierto es que esa pequeña escenita no me venía tan mal, ya que si alguno de la manada se daba cuenta de que había desaparecido, siempre podía atribuirlo a mi “enfado” con Derek.

 

Escabulléndome entre la gente, me dirigí a los baños. Mientras reconocía el terreno había descubierto que una de las ventanas de los baños no cerraba bien y daban al callejón donde yo había escondido mi arco y varias flechas. Necesitaba llegar hasta ellos antes de que la sirena me encontrara.

 

Aunque matar una sirena no era diferente a matar a un humano, siempre era bueno utilizar cierto instrumental que jugara a tu favor. Por ejemplo, armas fabricadas con **oro**. Este material debilitaba a estos seres y te permitía realizar un nuevo disparo si el primero no era certero. Según las leyendas, el oro es creación del Sol, y las sirenas son criaturas de las aguas, la oscuridad y la luna, o algo por el estilo. Por ello, la punta de mis flechas estaba fabricada totalmente de ese metal, ya que no me fiaba de utilizar una simple aleación.

 

A veces detalles como estos son los que marcan la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

 

Entré en el baño y justo cuando estaba a punto de escaparme por la ventana, una mano me agarró del codo y fui arrancado de mi única vía de escape. Caí sobre las sucias baldosas y me topé con un par de afilados zapatos de tacón.

 

Fui deslizando la mirada hacia arriba y me enconré con unos fríos ojos de un color azul tan pálido, que casi parecía blanco.

 

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —La voz de la sirena me llegaba amortiguada por los tapones—. Mira quien ha vuelto a caer en las redes del pescador.

 

La forma que había adoptado en aquella ocasión era la de una despampanante mujer de piel pálida, piernas kilométricas y sedosos cabellos negros. Vestía con un ajustado traje rojo sangre, y tenía los labios y uñas pintados del mismo tono. Dos adolescentes de mirada perdida y con la constitución de un gorila, conformaban el resto sus complementos. Nada más echarles un vistazo, los nombré mentalmente Crabbe y Goyle.

 

Fui agarrado por ambos hechizados y obligado a levantarme, mientras sujetaban mis brazos. Me retorcí tratando de soltarme, pero esos chavales con las extremidades como troncos de secuoya, tenían demasiada fuerza. Una mano atenazó mi mandíbula y me obligó a volver a posar la mirada sobre la sirena, que sonreía como un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

 

Y en esa ocasión me tocaba ser a mí la golosina.

 

—No eres muy inteligente al venir a buscarme a mi propio coto de caza —sonrió ella, liberando mi cara y acariciando mi mejilla con la punta de sus uñas, sin cortar la piel—. Y totalmente desarmado.

—¿Cómo puedes estás tan segura de que estoy desarmado? —mentí, agradeciendo mentalmente que las sirenas no pudieran escuchar mis latidos como los hombres lobo.

—Vamos, cariño. ¿Acaso crees que dentro de esos pantalones tan ajustados cabría un arma? —Se lamió lascivamente los labios—. Aunque no me importaría registrarte, ya sabes, sólo para estar segura.

 

Intenté apartarme, sin embargo, me tenían bien sujeto y no pude hacer nada para evitar que la sirena introdujera sus manos bajo mi camisa y comenzara a explorar mi cuerpo. Deslizó su dedo sobre mi esternón y fue descendiendo por mi abdomen, hasta engancharlo en la cinturilla de mis pantalones. Despacio, como disfrutando de la sensación de disgusto que provocaba en mí, abrió la cremallera suavemente y dejando que el sonido se escuchara en aquel solitario baño, alejado de la seguridad de la multitud que las grandes masas proporcionaban.

 

Nadie iba a venir a ayudarme.

 

Deslizó su mano dentro de mi ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar mi pene, buscando mi excitación.

 

—¡BASTA! —grité, haciendo un nuevo intento por apartarme.

—Oh, corazón, no te pongas así —me arrulló la criatura, en un tono que me hacía querer vomitar—, sólo estoy jugando un poco.

 

Las náuseas ascendían por mi garganta. Nunca me había sentido tan violado.

 

—¿Jugando un poco, perra? —siseé, furioso, sintiendo como me endurecía bajo las caricias de la sirena, a pesar de que era lo último que deseaba—. Oh, sí. Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos cuando te cuelgue en mi pared como si fueras un simple trofeo de pesca.

 

La sirena se detuvo.

 

 _“Oh, punto sensible”_ pensé, aferrándome a ese descubrimiento como si fuera un salvavidas _“Bromas sobre el pescado”_

 

—Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que no. Creo que serías un adorno horrible, porque a pesar de toda la magia que emplees para disfrazarte, no es más que eso: un DISFRAZ —escupí, con odio—. Tu verdadero rostro no es más que el de un repugnante y vomitivo ser, cuya simple visión provoca que quieras vaciar tu estómago sobre las baldosas.

 

La ira brillaba en sus ojos y durante unos instantes pude ver como la ilusión parpadeaba para mostrar su verdadero rostro, sin embargo, unos instantes después sacó la mano de mis pantalones y retrocedió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

 

—Pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué iba a reservar toda la diversión para mí misma? —sonrió, fríamente—. Después de todo, mis chicos también tienen derecho a jugar.

 

Sin saber cómo, me encontré de nuevo tirado boca abajo sobre el suelo, con ambos brazos retorcidos a mi espalda. El golpe me dejó momentáneamente aturdido pero reaccioné en cuanto noté las manos de Goyle agarrando mis pantalones, tratando de tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones y comencé a luchando con todas mis fuerzas, mientras soltaba patadas a diestro y siniestro. Me retorcía y gritaba como un poseso, sin dejar de pensar que iba a ser violado.

 

Iba a ser violado en un apestoso baño.

 

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, perra!

—¿No habías dicho que querías jugar, pequeño cazador? —canturreó la sirena—. Esta es tu oportunidad de unirte a los chicos mayores. Había pensado marcharme de aquí en cuanto consiguiera un par de presas, pero creo que me quedaré a disfrutar de este espectá-

—¿QUÉ NARICES ESTÁ PASANDO?

 

Puedo aseguraos que jamás me alegré de ver tanto a alguien como en aquellos momentos.

 

Jackson y Scott se encontraban, pisando las astillas de lo que antes había sido la puerta del baño y parecían lívidos por la rabia, a punto de transformarse en lobos y asesinar a alguien. Incluso Jackson estaba totalmente furioso.

 

Al parecer la sirena también se dio cuenta, porque se le había borrado de la cara la sonrisa de suficiencia y parecía bastante asustada.

 

—¿Los cachorritos vienen a ayudar a su amiguito? —comentó ella, pero incluso yo podía notar el timbre inseguro en su voz.

 

Un furioso gruñido cortó cualquier otro nuevo intento de burla y ambos hombres lobo avanzaron amenazadoramente.

 

Aproveché la mínima distracción y liberé uno de mis brazos del agarre de Crabbe, usándolo después para plantarle un codazo en plena cara. Eso pareció ser el pistoletazo de salida, porque Scott se lanzó contra la sirena y Jackson contra los adolescentes que me apresaban. Ambos con cuidado de no transformarse, mientras yo estaba allí mirando.

 

Giré mi cuerpo y propiné una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a Goyle, que seguía totalmente atontado y mirando hacia el infinito como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. El dolor fue el estímulo que necesitaba para despertar de su ensimismamiento, pero no fue capaz de evitar el puñetazo de Jackson, que probablemente le partió la mandíbula. Cayó inconsciente al suelo como un enorme montón de carne embutida en una camiseta color fosforito, que lo hacía parecer un faro.

 

Me levanté de un salto, aunque volví a darme de bruces contra el suelo cuando la sirena me apartó de un empujón para alcanzar su única vía de escape: la ventana. Reventó el cristal y desapareció en la noche, dejando tras de sí el eco de sus afilados tacones.

 

Me hubiera gustado salir en su persecución, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada de los dos licántropos, que por sus caras, estaban pensando lo mismo que yo.

 

—¿Estás bien, Stiles? —preguntó Scott, mientras Jackson me ayudaba a levantarme, sorprendentemente, sin ningún comentario burlón.

—Sí, sí… ¿quién era esa loca? —exclamé, volviéndome a meter en mi papel de adolescente traumatizado.

 

Scott y Jackson se giraron para mirarse el uno al otro y tuvieron una silenciosa conversación de la que yo estaba totalmente excluido.

 

—Escucha, Stiles —dijo Scott, usando sus ojos de cachorro y su voz tranquilizadora para calmar a lo que él creía que era un amigo alterado por los acontecimientos—. Jackson y yo vamos a ir a… avisar a la policía. —Tuve que contenerme para no soltar un bufido incrédulo—. Tú quédate aquí y enviaremos a Lydia y Danny para que te lleven a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

 

Ni dos segundos después de que hubieran desaparecido por la puerta, escapé usando la misma vía de salida que la sirena había usado.

 

**_There's a cold kinetic heat struggling, stretching for defeat_ ** **_._ **

_Hay un escalofrío que lucha, extendiéndose por la derrota._

**_Never stopping with her head against the wind_ ** **_._ **

_Ella nunca agacha la cabeza cuando va contra el viento._

**“Michael Sembelo –** Maniac”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hoth es el planeta de hielo de Star Wars, donde una base rebelde se asienta durante un tiempo (sale en la peli de Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca.
> 
> **Estoy seguro que la mayoría habéis pillado la referencia de Crabbe y Goyle, para los que no, los matones de Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter.
> 
> La canción de este capítulo es de la película Flashdance. La película hace tiempo que la vi y no la recuerdo muy bien, pero esta es una de mis canciones preferidas y no pude resistirme a ponerla en un capítulo.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido el momento Sterek? Estuve revisándolo un par de veces y añadí algo de tensión sexual, ya que vi todos lo estaban deseando (en un principio la escena no era tan larga y tenía algo de humor, pero decidí cambiarla un poco).
> 
> En el capítulo siguiente reaparecerán dos personajes a los que todos conocemos y despreciamos. ¿Quiénes serán...? ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!
> 
> Si os ha gustado, dejadmelo saber de cualquier forma, los comentarios son como crack para mí.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	10. Decisiones: Cómo Cambiar el Curso de tu Vida en Sólo Tres Segundos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta un viernes más con un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me alegró muchísimo que os gustara tanto el capítulo anterior (y la escena Sterek!!).
> 
> Y un agradecimiento a Stilesbemybatman por sugerirme la canción "Seven Nation Army" que aparece en este capítulo. Ya sabéis que si hay alguna en particular que os guste y creéis que puede pegar con el fanfic, no tenéis más que dejarme un comentario o enviarme un comentario por twitter.
> 
> Bueno, regresando al capítulo; las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas para nuestro cazador favorito (sí lo sé, soy una mala persona)
> 
> ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

  1.     1. **Decisiones: cómo cambiar el curso de toda tu vida en sólo tres segundos.**

**_I'm gonna fight 'em all. A nation army couldn't hold me back._**

_Voy a luchar contra todos ellos. Un ejército de siete naciones no pudo contenerme._

**_They're gonna rip it off_** ** _, taking their time right behind my back._**

_Ellos van a arrancarlo, tomándose su tiempo para ir tras de mí._ ****  
  
  


—Hola, precioso. ¿Me echabas de menos?

 

Acaricié la suave madera de la caja que ocultaba mi arco y el carcaj de flechas con punta de oro. Estaba hecha serbal, así hacía imposible que los hombres lobo la localizaran si se decidían a registrar los alrededores del **_Jungle_**. La había ocultado en el interior del boquete de la pared uno de los edificios abandonados. También escondí allí la chaqueta llena de acónito, que había recuperado del tronco donde la había escondido días antes, y un par de puñales.

 

Abrí los pasadores y saqué el arma.

 

No era uno de los mejores arqueros ni mucho menos, ya que me consideraba más bien un hombre de ciencia. Aunque también se debía a que prefería las armas de fuego a las flechas, ya que por alguna extraña razón el olor de la pólvora me calmaba, como si me recordara a otro tiempo. A pesar de ello, tenía buena puntería con el arco y no me había quedado otro remedio que llevarlo, porque un revólver dejaría rastro en mis manos y el ruido delataría mi posición.

 

Me puse la sudadera, coloqué el carcaj a mi espalda y comprobé el estado del arma, por si los días que había pasado entre tanta humedad lo habían deteriorado.

 

Por suerte, estaba perfecto.

 

—Bueno, Stiles, hora de ir de pesca.

 

Salvo que yo no era el único que había salido de caza.

 

El sonido combinado de múltiples aullidos desgarró el silencio de la noche, como una promesa de muerte.

 

—Si ellos llegaran antes a la sirena, me ahorrarían un montón de problemas —bufé, acercándome sigilosamente a la ventana que daba al callejón donde se desarrollaba la pelea—. Esperemos que haya suerte.

 

La habitación estaba en tan mal estado que temí que en cualquier momento el edificio entero se derrumbara sobre mí.

 

Pegué mi cuerpo a la pared, por si a alguno de los contendientes se le ocurría levantar la cabeza y me veía. Me mantuve totalmente quieto durante varios minutos, tratando de captar los ruidos procedentes de la batalla contra la sirena. De vez en cuando llegaba a mí algún gruñido, el sonido metálico de alguien que ha sido golpeado contra algo y algún grito, aunque no podía estar seguro de cómo se estaba desarrollando el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarme a que me descubrieran asomado una de las ventanas.

 

Esperaba que el muerto no fuera ninguno de la manada.

 

De repente, escuché un aullido desgarrador.

A pesar de los tapones que llevaba, tuve que llevarme las manos a los oídos y reprimir un gemido de dolor. Durante unos instantes pensé que había logrado reventarme los tímpanos.

 

Pero dos segundos después, el estruendo del disparo me sobresaltó.

 

Sentí como si el corazón se me parara dentro del pecho. ESO definitivamente no había provenido de ninguno de la manada, ya que el Sheriff y tío Chris no estaban allí. Alguien más había decidido unirse a la juerga.

 

Aquello solo significaban más malas noticias para el equipo Alfa.

 

_“No, no”_ supliqué mentalmente, asomándome cautelosamente a la ventana para evitar ser vistos. “ _Por favor, que no sean más cazadores”_.

 

Lo último que necesitaba eran más complicaciones y claramente, cazadores bravucones y de gatillo fácil entraban dentro de esa categoría.

 

¿Pero cuándo he tenido yo algún tipo de suerte?

 

No tuve más que echar un vistazo al callejón para ver a tres cazadores avanzando altaneramente hacia la manada, con escopetas en sus manos y sonrisas autosuficientes en sus prepotentes caras.

 

Erica se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, agarrándose con fuerza el hombro, que sangraba profusamente. No estoy seguro de si la bala que le había acertado era de acónito o no, pero sabía que dolían como unas hijas de puta. Otros miembros de la manada se encontraban en posición defensiva, algunos aún con heridas abiertas por la batalla con la sirena.

 

El cadáver ensangrentado de la sirena se encontraba tirado sobre un contenedor, como si formara parte del decorado de una película gore.

 

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —comentó Cazador nº1—. Venimos a cazar una sirena y encontramos a toda una manada de chuchos.

 

_“Cuanta arrogancia para un hombre que únicamente ha salido de las sombras cuando se han cargado a tu objetivo”_ pensé, frunciendo el entrecejo “ _Y aprovechando que tus enemigos se encuentran debilitados por la pelea._

 

El único motivo por el que Derek no se había abalanzado sobre ellos era debido a la herida de su muslo, que incluso desde mi posición se veía profunda y bastante aparatosa.

 

Me saqué los tapones de los oídos para poder escuchar mejor lo que decían.

 

—Fuera de nuestro territorio—gruñó Derek, amenazadoramente, haciendo retroceder un par de pasos a Cazador nº2, el que tenía mayor pinta de cobarde—. No tenéis ningún derecho a estar aquí.

—Qué desagradecido—dijo Cazador nº3, burlonamente—. Nosotros que sólo veníamos a librar esta ciudad de alimañas…

—La sirena está muerta—cortó Allison, con frialdad.

 

Podía ver sus manos crisparse, aguantándose las ganas de coger una flecha de su carcaj, pero era imposible hacerlo sin que uno de los otros cazadores le disparara.

 

Para mi sorpresa, antes incluso de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, yo ya tenía una flecha colocada en mi propio arco. No tenía ni idea de a quién debía apuntar y disparar, y mucho menos si debía intervenir o dejar que la cosa siguiera su curso.

 

—Qué adorable, cree que nos referimos únicamente a la sirena.

—Este territorio está bajo la protección de la manada Hale y los Argent—siseó Allison, furiosa como jamás la había visto. Los cazadores eran muy valientes o muy estúpidos por provocarla de esa forma.

—Tal vez no nos encontraríamos aquí si tu padre y tú hubierais hecho un buen trabajo.

 

El cazador señaló despectivamente a los hombres lobo con la punta de su escopeta.

 

Mis dedos se apretaron inconscientemente alrededor de mi arma, mientras yo sentía cómo la ira me embargaba.

 

Cambié mi posición junto a la ventana, buscando una postura mejor para disparar en caso de que fuera necesario. Según mi experiencia con ese tipo de cazadores, la cosa no solía terminar pacíficamente.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar de que me encontraba listo para soltar la flecha, no hice nada.

 

¿En qué bando se suponía que estaba? ¿Con los cazadores? ¿O con la manada, a los que hacía apenas un mes que conocía y a los que llevaba mintiendo tanto tiempo como llevaba con ellos?

 

Entonces, otra pregunta se sobrepuso a las demás: ¿cómo había permitido que la situación se me fuera de las manos de tal forma que en esos momentos me estuviera planteando algo semejante?

 

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, mis ojos captaron un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

 

Descubrí a un cuarto cazador agazapado junto a una escalera de incendios, oculto entre las sombras y apuntando hacia los hombres lobo con un rifle de largo alcance, concretamente a la cabeza de Derek. No eran tan tontos como parecían: distraer a la manada, colocar a otro hombre en la dirección contraria al viento y matar al líder.

 

El corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza dentro de mi pecho que me extrañaba que ninguno de los presentes lo hubiera detectado ya.

 

Mis ojos se posaron en Derek, que se erguía imponente frente a los tres cazadores, ignorante del peligro que se cernía sobre él.

 

Volvía a fijar la mirada sobre el cazador y observé la determinación de su rostro…

 

_“¡NO!”_

 

La flecha zumbó por el aire y se clavó certeramente en el hombro derecho del Cazador nº4, que soltó un grito de dolor y dejó caer el rifle.

 

El arma chocó contra el suelo y se disparó.

 

Aunque la bala no golpeó a nadie, el estrépito repitió su eco por todo el callejón y detuvo momentáneamente enfrentamiento.

 

Me quedé contemplando boquiabierto mis manos, que ya únicamente se sujetaban mi arco.

 

—Oh, Dios mío—murmuré, sin poder creerme lo que acababa de hacer—. He disparado a un cazador.

 

Podía sentir todos los ojos sobre mí, así que hice lo más sensato y retrocedí velozmente.

 

Tenía que largarme de allí. Aunque llevara puesta la capucha y las sombras estuvieran haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarme, no tardarían en lanzarse en mi persecución.

 

Lo que no sabía era qué bando lo haría.

 

**_And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget._**

_Y estoy hablando conmigo mismo en la noche porque no puedo olvidar._

**_Back and forth through my mind, behind a cigarette._**

_Van de aquí para allí en mi mente, detrás de un cigarro._

**_And the message coming from my eyes_** ** _says: ‘Leave it alone’._**

_Y el mensaje que llega de mis ojos dice: ‘Déjalo en paz’._ ****  
  


Metí apresuradamente el arco, el carcaj y la sudadera en el agujero del que los había sacado y me lancé escaleras abajo, saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Me escabullí por la salida de incendios hasta llegar a una especie de descampado con una destartalada valla. Tardé unos segundos más de lo normal en escalarla, debido a los dichosos pantalones de cuero, pero pronto me encontraba corriendo por los callejones.

 

Si conseguía alejarme lo suficiente del lugar, no resultaría sospechoso que me encontraran vagabundeando por las calles. Siempre podía decir que me había perdido mientras volvía a casa.

 

Lo único bueno que había salido de aquella noche (aparte de habérmelo pasado tan bien como no había hecho en mucho tiempo), era que la sirena estaba muerta y tenía un problema menos del que preocuparme.

 

No obstante, como era de esperar, aquellos instantes de despreocupación no podían durar demasiado rato.

 

De repente, me estampé contra una persona que se encontraba plantada en mitad del callejón, cortándome el paso.

 

Aterricé contra el suelo, raspándome los codos con el asfalto.

 

Al alzar la vista y reconocer a la persona, sentí como el alma se me caía a los pies. Creí que no tendría que volver a verlo, al menos hasta que acabara la misión. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo él aquí?

 

 

—Tío Jerry—balbuceé, horrorizado.

—Hola, pequeño delincuente. ¿Me echabas de menos?

 

Me agarró bruscamente, levantándome de un fuerte tirón.

 

Mi primer instinto fue salir corriendo y ponerme a salvo en alguno de los muchos callejones de la zona, sin embargo, tío Jerry tenía atenazado mi brazo con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente aparecerían cardenales en forma de mano bastante feos.

 

Tío Jerry apretó su agarre y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia cochambrosa furgoneta roja aparcada al final de la calle.

 

—Siempre supe que eras un pequeño bastardo —gruñó, por el esfuerzo de tratar de secuestrar a un adolescente que seguía resistiéndose—, pero nunca pensé que fueras un traidor.

 

_“Me ha visto”_ pensé, aterrorizado _“Me ha visto disparar al Cazador”_.

 

—¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre cuando se entere? —añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

 

Me estremecí al captar la satisfacción que su cara reflejaba. Ambos sabíamos exactamente lo que sucedería en cuanto tío Jerry hablara con Kate. Dudaba que únicamente fuera a haber palabras, seguramente dejaría que su porra eléctrica hablara por ella. O su látigo, dependiendo del humor en el que se encontrara.

 

Había cosas que Kate era capaz de pasar por alto, sin embargo, la traición no se encontraba entre ellas.

 

—¡Suéltame! —grité, cuando los brazos de tío Jerry me rodearon por la cintura, tratando de meterme en la furgoneta antes de que alguien nos viera.

 

La zona estaba prácticamente desierta a esas horas pero un secuestro resultaba bastante llamativo, sobre todo si yo chillaba como si me estuvieran mutilando. Intentaba armar el mayor escándalo posible, con la mínima esperanza de que alguien me escuchara.

 

Seguí retorciéndome y usando los pies como palanca contra la carrocería del coche, negándome a entrar dentro del vehículo. Sabía que si lo lograba, todo terminaría para mí: atacar a otro cazador para ayudar a la presa no estaba bien visto entre los cazadores, sobre todo en unos tan radicales como de los que se rodeaba Kate.

 

—¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

 

Tomé impulso y le di un fuerte codazo en el plexo solar, que lo dejó sin respiración.

 

Sus brazos se aflojaron y pude deslizarme fuera de su agarre y salir corriendo. O ese era el plan, porque tío Jerry me puso la zancadilla y acabé tirado sobre el asfalto.

 

Atenazó mi tobillo y tiró de mí, arrastrándome por los suelos como si no pesara nada.

 

—¡Pequeño hijo de perra!

 

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura y me sujetó contra el suelo.

 

Intenté arañarle la cara, pero él inmovilizó mis brazos contra mi pecho con una de sus manazas y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

 

Un estallido de agonía me dejó totalmente aturdido y mis movimientos comenzaron a perder fuerza, a pesar de mis intentos de no ceder ante tío Jerry. Por desgracia, su puño no tardó en volver a caer sobre mí. Al segundo golpe me encontraba ya al borde de la inconsciencia, pero él no dejó de golpearme una y otra vez.

 

Siempre me había odiado y aprovechó la oportunidad que se le había presentado para desquitarse. Sin nadie para evitarlo.

 

El único pensamiento por encima del dolor de cada golpe, sólo podía pensar que iba a matarme o convertirme en un vegetal. Después de todas las cacerías en las que había estado, iba a acabar asesinado por un maldito borracho con problemas del control de la ira.

 

Aferrándome a los últimos vestigios de mi conciencia, observé el rostro del tío Jerry, contraído en una mueca horripilante y que comenzaba a desdibujarse.

 

Levantó su puño ensangrentado una vez más, impulsándose para propinarme el golpe definitivo.

 

Cerré los ojos y esperé el puñetazo que nunca llegó…

 

De repente, el peso que me aplastaba contra el suelo desapareció y escuché un coro gruñidos y gritos que se entremezclaban en una cacofonía salvaje.

 

Volví la cabeza y lo descubrí luchando contra un enorme perro de color canela, que lo atacaba salvajemente, tratando de morder cada trozo de carne disponible. Tío Jerry aullaba aterrorizado y trataba de protegerse de toda aquella furia canina que se le había venido encima.

 

_“¡Leia!”_ pensó mi confuso cerebro, con alegría, que pronto se transformó en horror.

 

_Leia_ hincó sus dientes en el brazo del hombre y apretó hasta que comenzó a brotar sangre de la herida. Sin embargo, tío Jerry, aprovechando que se encontraba distraída con su extremidad, agarró un trozo de madera y lo descargó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la pobre perra. Ella cayó a un lado, gimiendo lastimeramente.

 

Contemplé aterrorizado cómo su pelaje comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y cómo tío Jerry se levantaba del suelo con la cara desencajada por la furia. Sujetando su improvisado garrote con la mano izquierda, ya que su brazo derecho se encontraba totalmente inservible, se dirigió hacia el pobre animal.

 

—¡NO! —chillé, luchando el mareo y tratando de ponerme en—. ¡DÉJALA, HIJO DE PUTA!

—Prepárate, porque tú eres el siguiente —me amenazó tío Jerry, levantando su arma, dispuesto a hundirle el cráneo al pobre animal—. Aún no he terminado contigo.

 

Un disparo resonó en el callejón.

 

—Sí que lo has hecho —siseó una voz cargada de ira contenida—. Suelta esa viga o el siguiente disparo no será al aire.

 

Miré por encima del hombro y descubrí al Sheriff Stilinski apuntando con su arma a tío Jerry. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces pero jamás olvidaré la expresión de su cara, francamente atemorizante. Tras él se encontraban Chris Argent y Derek, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos del Sheriff. Siempre he sido aficionado a los cómics de superhéroes, aunque no creyera realmente en ellos. No obstante, en aquella ocasión no pude evitar pensar que si en verdad existía algún héroe, era el Sheriff en aquel momento.

 

—Escuche, agente…

—¡AHORA!

 

Tío Jerry vaciló unos instantes y luego dejó caer el garrote al suelo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Aquello no hizo nada para calmar la ira del Sheriff, pero bajó su arma.

 

No voy a negar que sentí una inmensa satisfacción cuando el Sheriff estampó a tío Jerry contra la pared de ladrillo y esposó sus muñecas lo más ajustado que pudo, sin importar que estuviera herido.

 

Una mano rozó mi cara y yo solté un grito de dolor, apartándome bruscamente del indeseado toque.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró Derek, apartándose como si quemara.

—Déjame echar un vistazo, chico.

 

Tío Chris se arrodilló frente a mí y me sujetó delicadamente por el mentón. A pesar del cuidado que estaba teniendo, cada movimiento era un absoluta agonía.

 

—¿Qué está…? ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡STILES!

 

Scott se arrodilló junto a mí, casi empujando a Derek en el proceso, que logró apartarse a tiempo con cara de pocos amigos. No estaba seguro de qué aspecto debía tener en aquellos momentos, pero por la expresión de su rostro, pude adivinar que no era buena.

 

—¡Basta! ¡Esto es brutalidad policial! —escuché gritar a tío Jerry.

—¿Brutalidad policial? ¿BRUTALIDAD? —tronó el Sheriff—. ¿Y cómo se le llama a lo que hacías con ese chico y mi perro?

 

Fue entonces cuando Scott pareció darse la presencia de tío Jerry, que estaba siendo zarandeado por el agente de policía, lo que era bastante impresionante, ya que mi falso tío era al menos el doble de ancho que él.

 

—¡TÚ! —exclamó Scott, señalándolo.

 

Parecía encontrarse a segundos de transformarse y cometer un asesinato. No pude evitar el sentimiento cálido que me invadió al ver la protección que desplegaba hacia mí.

 

—¿Conoces a este saco de escoria, Scott? —preguntó Derek.

—Ese es el tío del que os hablé. Terry.

—Jerry —corregí en voz baja. Fui ignorado por todos.

—Agente Hale, acompaña a este individuo al coche patrulla.

 

El Sheriff dio un fuerte empujón al hombre esposado, quien fue atrapado por Derek. Por su cara, pude adivinar que hubiera preferido dejarlo caer contra el asfalto.

 

—Será un placer.

 

Me hubiera gustado observar cómo Derek conducía “delicadamente” a tío Jerry hasta el coche patrulla, pero algo húmedo rozó mi brazo y cuando me giré descubrí a _Leia_ olfateándome. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al ver la sangre que cubría parte de su peluda cabeza, aunque me sentí aliviado de comprobar que no era mucha.

 

Aun así sentí ganas de echarme a llorar.

 

—Hey, preciosa. —Hundí la mano en el pelaje de su cuello, acariciándolo con cuidado de no hacerle daño—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ese bruto podía haberte matado.

 

El animal gimió suavemente y me lamió la muñeca, mientras agitaba la cola con alegría.

 

—Y a ti también. —El Sheriff se acercó, con la preocupación invadiendo todos sus rasgos—. _Leia_ estaba tratando de protegerte.

—Lo sé. Es un gran perro policía. —Planté un sonoro beso en la frente del animal—. Mi heroína de peluda armadura.

—¿Eso te convierte en la damisela en apuros? —comentó Scott, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Era una broma estúpida pero al menos logró hacerme esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Prefiero denominarme “civil envuelto en circunstancias desfavorables”.

—A primera vista no parece algo grave —interrumpió Chris, ayudándome a ponerme en pie. Me sentía bastante inestable pero traté de disimularlo, aunque estoy seguro de que hubiera engañado ni al más idiota de _Beacon Hills_ —, sin embargo, creo que aun así deberíamos llevarlo al hospital para que le hagan algunas pruebas.

—¡NO!

 

Odiaba los hospitales con toda la fuerza de mi alma y tras el incidente de la sirena dos semanas antes, había tenido suficiente de hospitales durante una temporada. Por no hablar de todas las cicatrices que ocultaba bajo mi ropa y de las que sacarían conclusiones erróneas.

 

—Q-quiero decir, no creo que haga falta. —Cambié mi tono al ver con la extrañeza con la que me miraban—. Me encuentro bien.

—Parece como si te hubieras peleado con Mike Tyson —comentó Derek, que había regresado del coche patrulla y me miraba con desaprobación.

—Oh, gracias, Derek. Tú sí que sabes cómo halagar a un hombre. ¿Algo más que quieras criticar? ¿Tal vez mi nariz o mis dientes?

 

Derek frunció el entrecejo. Por unos instantes creí que iba a echarme sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas y meterme en el maletero del coche para llevarme al dichoso hospital.

 

—Stiles. —El Sheriff colocó una mano sobre mi hombro—. Podrías tener algo roto, es mejor llevarte al hospital y asegurarse.

 

Toda mi resistencia desapareció en cuanto fijé la vista en los apacibles ojos azulados del Sheriff. No me gustaba nada cómo ese hombre era capaz de tranquilizarme con unas simples palabras. Siempre que estaba con él sentía como si nada pudiera hacerme daño, como si por el simple hecho de estar con él todo iba a estar bien.

 

—Scott —musité, sintiéndome de repente muy mareado—. Cuando cuentes mi historia, no menciones que me desmayé como la estúpida protagonista de una novela romántica… mejor di… que perdí el conocimiento… varonilmente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú no te has… ¡STILES!

 

**_Don't want to hear about it._**

_No quiero escuchar eso._

**_Every single one's got a story to tell._**

_Cada uno tiene una historia que contar._

**_Everyone knows about it_** ** _._**

_Todo el mundo lo sabe._

**_From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_** ** _._**

_Desde la Reina de Inglaterra, hasta los perros del infierno._

Dicen que lo primero que escuchas al recuperar el conocimiento en un hospital, son los pitidos de las máquinas a tu alrededor. Puedo corroborarlo, ya que he despertado en uno más veces de las que me gustaría. Por ello, no me costó darme cuenta de dónde estaba, incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

 

Parpadeé, mientras era saludado por un techo de un blanco inmaculado. Solté un pequeño quejido cuando la vía dio un tirón en mi brazo al levantarlo para hacer inspeccionar mis heridas: una venda cubría mi cabeza y algunas zonas de mi cara dolían cuando pasaba los dedos sobre ellas. No obstante, considerando las circunstancias que me habían traído a aquella habitación, opinaba que tampoco había salido tan malparado.

 

_“Maldito tío Jerry”_ gruñí en silencio.

 

Después de un rápido chequeo, me di cuenta por primera vez de la sed que tenía y me puse a buscar un botellín o una taza de agua. Debía de estar más aturdido de lo que creía, porque no me di cuenta de la presencia de Isaac hasta que no colocó el tazón de agua delante de mis narices.

 

No me avergüenza decir que me sobresaltó, aunque sí del grito que salió de mi boca. Un pelín demasiado femenino como para no resultar bochornoso.

 

—¡ISAAC! —exclamé—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

El chico me miró como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Es cierto que casi lo había hecho, pero los buenos reflejos de Isaac lo habían salvado.

 

—Aún estamos en horario de visitas —ofreció a modo de explicación—. Si quieres puedo marcharme…

—No, no es necesario —dije, sintiéndome un poco mal por cómo había reaccionado—. Sólo me has sorprendido… un poquito.

—¿Agua?

—Gracias.

 

Me llevé el tazón a los labios y comencé a beber como si fuera un hombre que ha vagado por los desiertos de _Tatooine_ durante semanas. Observé disimuladamente Isaac por el rabillo del ojo, quien parecía ligeramente incómodo. Me resultaba bastante extraño que fuera él el que estuviera junto a mi cama. Scott o su madre, podía comprenderlo. ¿Pero Isaac? Me llevaba bien con él, pero tampoco habíamos congeniado tanto.

 

—Gracias —murmuré, devolviéndole la taza.

—De nada.

 

Y un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros. Por supuesto, debido a mi tendencia a llenar los vacíos con el sonido de mi propia voz, no duró demasiado.

 

—¿Cómo se encuentra _Leia_?

—Han tenido que ponerle varios puntos. Sin embargo, después de recibir mimos por parte del Sheriff y comer un jugoso chuletón por su heroicidad, volvía a encontrarse persiguiendo gatos —contestó, soltando una pequeña carcajada—.  Tuvimos que retenerla entre dos para evitar que se subiera al coche contigo y te siguiera hasta aquí.

—Me alegro de que se encuentre bien —suspiré, aliviado.

 

La perra había arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía y no me lo hubiera podido perdonar si algo le hubiera pasado. No entendía por qué _Leia_ tenía esa extraña fijación en mí, pero no me quejaba. Estaba contento porque hubiera alguien en esa ciudad al que jamás tendría que mentir y que no me odiaría si descubría mis mentiras.

 

—¿Te importaría ponerme al día? —pedí a Isaac, rozando distraídamente la piel donde me habían clavado las vías—. Para empezar, ¿cómo demonios he llegado acabado en este hogar de matasanos?

—Te trajo Derek —contestó, para después añadir con una sonrisa—. Estilo nupcial.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, sintiendo cómo enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello—. ¿Y tú se lo permitiste?

—Yo ni siquiera estaba allí cuando sucedió.

—¡Entonces Scott! ¿Cómo pudo permitir Scott que viviera semejante humillación? —chillé, indignado—. ¡Derek jamás me dejará vivir con ello!

—Él no es así.

—Oh, sí que lo es. Te mira sin pronunciar una sola palabra, juzgándote en silencio con sus cejas.

 

Creo que permanecimos serios durante un periodo de tres segundos antes de que los dos estalláramos en carcajadas que nos costó varios minutos sofocar, y únicamente después de que un movimiento demasiado brusco me produjera  un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 

Me apoyé sobre la almohada y cuando abrí los ojos, Isaac me miraba con tristeza y parecía estar tratando de decir algo.

 

—¿Sucede algo?

—Scott me contó lo que pasó. Lo de… tu tío.

—Ya lo suponía —respondí, esbozando una sonrisa y tratando de restarle importancia, aunque creo que no salió muy convincente con los cardenales que adornando mi cara—. No te preocupes, esto no es nad-

—¡Por supuesto que es algo!

 

No pude evitar dar un respingo ante aquella pequeña explosión de emociones.  

 

—Isaac…

 

Cualesquiera que fueran las palabras que iba a pronunciar, murieron en mis labios. El licántropo me miraba con una seriedad casi antinatural su rostro. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido varios años de golpe.

 

—Lo que te ha sucedido es algo grave… no deberías tratar de restarle importancia —dijo, en un tono más suave.

—¿Estás bien? —no pude evitar preguntar, viendo la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

—¿Bien? —Soltó una carcajada seca y carente de humor que me dejó un mal sabor de boca—. ¿No debería ser yo el que te preguntara eso?

 

En otra situación, probablemente hubiera respondido con un comentario sarcástico, pero entonces estaba sin palabras.

 

—Tal vez… —Carraspeó, como tratando de coger fuerzas para lo que iba a decir—. Tal vez lo hayas escuchado en el instituto o en algún otro sitio… lo de… lo de mi padre.

 

¿El hecho de que el padre de Isaac lo golpeaba, insultaba, humillaba y encerraba en un congelador? Sí, había tenido el “placer” de leerlo detalladamente en la información de Kate, que incluía varios informes del hospital y policiales sobre el asunto. Sentía hervir la sangre con cada palabra que leía.

 

¿Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de hacerle algo así a su hijo? Si ese desgraciado no estuviera ya bien muerto, yo mismo lo habría llenado de plomo.

 

—Algo… algo he oído.

—Lo que quiero decir… —murmuró suavemente—. Sé que no hay dos casos iguales entre sí y en realidad no sé absolutamente nada sobre ti. Sin embargo, puedo entenderte… entender por lo que estás pasando. Yo también me he encontrado en esa situación.

 

Guardé silencio. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ante algo así?  

 

—Conozco ese miedo, ese dolor, esa… rabia. ¡Esa impotencia que sientes cuando suplicas que se detenga! Que… pare, porque si sigue así va a matarte. A veces hasta deseas que lo haga, que un día se le vaya la mano y todo termine allí.

 

Isaac parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces. No lloraba, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma que parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Aparté la mirada y decidí fijarla en su bufanda, que no se había quitado a pesar de que debía llevar varias horas en el hospital.

 

—Y aunque dolor físico que sientes es ya de por sí una agonía… lo que más daño te hace es saber que es esa persona que tanto quieres, es la que lo está provocando. Te tumbas en la oscuridad y no dejas de preguntarte una y otra vez _“¿Por qué?”_ ,  sin encontrar nunca una respuesta. Al cabo de un tiempo —los dedos de Isaac comenzaron a juguetear con la lana de su bufanda—, simplemente acabas convenciéndote de que todo es culpa tuya, que tú eres el problema… que tú lo provocaste y mereces lo que te está sucediendo.

 

Mis manos se apretaron contra las sábanas, deseando que no fuera tela lo que se encontraba en ellas, sino el cuello del padre de Isaac.

 

—Después de todo, ¿por qué tu propia familia iba a hacerte algo así si no fuera por un buen motivo? Tal vez en el fondo de tu mente sepas que no está bien, que los insultos o las agresiones no son lo correcto, pero quieres a esa persona y no quieres verle mal, y te esfuerzas para que no vuelva a suceder.

 

Los ojos verdes de Isaac se encontraban fijos en algún lugar por encima de mi hombro y me indicaban que a pesar de que estaba hablando conmigo, su mente se encontraba lejos, enterrada en sus propios recuerdos.

 

—Con el paso de los años y gracias a la ayuda de personas a las que… realmente les importo. Y terapeutas, muchos terapeutas —riéndose de su propia broma, no tenía ninguna gracia—, he entendido que nada justifica que alguien te ponga la mano encima —continuó, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a mí—. Y mucho menos si esa persona es familia tuya… alguien que debería ser el que te protegiera, el que te cuidara…

 

Su voz disminuía de intensidad, teniendo que esforzarme para poder escuchar las últimas palabras:

 

—El que te quisiera.

 

De repente, pareció como si Isaac hubiera sido drenado de toda su energía. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, pasándose la mano por el pelo y suspirando profundamente. Su cercanía me ponía nervioso. El peso de Isaac me atrapaba bajo las sábanas y me hacía sentir como si me estuvieran sujetando.

 

—Yo siempre me decía que mi padre era un hombre muy triste y que se sentía culpable. Y me convencía que si podía ayudar a hacer desaparecer parte de esa angustia, estaba bien. Pero no es así. No sé qué excusas te pones tú, pero entiende que no son más que eso: EXCUSAS.

 

No quería continuar con aquella conversación, se estaba adentrando en un territorio que prefería que permaneciera intacto.

 

Comencé a retorcerme para salir de debajo de las telas que me mantenían quieto. Isaac pareció darse cuenta de que su peso me inmovilizaba contra la cama, sin embargo, no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

 

—El médico encontró numerosas cicatrices cuando te estuvo examinando —comentó Isaac—. Además, sabemos que en New York vivías con tu madre y que apenas veías a tu tío.

 

Me tensé.

 

Había cometido un error al disparar aquella flecha y en esos momentos estaba pagando las consecuencias. D _iscreción_ era la clave de mi misión y había logrado que todas las miradas se clavaran en mí.

 

—No hay que ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos y saber que…

—El horario de visitas se ha terminado —cortó una voz desde la puerta—, y el paciente necesita descanso.

 

No había visto a esa enfermera en toda mi vida, de mediana edad y rolliza, pero en aquellos momentos la hubiera besado por la interrupción.

 

—Por supuesto —asintió Isaac, aunque pude observar que con reticencia—. Ya me iba.

 

Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera. Antes de salir, se detuvo.

 

—Stiles —me llamó—. Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero queremos ayudarte. Por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

 

Ambos se marcharon de la habitación y me dejaron a solas con mis pensamientos, cosa que agradecí, ya que las palabras de Isaac me habían dejado bastante alterado. Entendía lo que me estaba diciendo y odiaba lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo, era incapaz de meternos a Isaac y a mí en el mismo saco.  Nuestras situaciones no eran las mismas. Era incapaz de considerarme una víctima de ningún tipo y a Kate como mi abusadora.

 

Isaac era un niño cuando comenzó a sucederle. Yo no era un adolescente normal, sino un soldado, y como tal, era castigado cuando fallaba.

 

Daba igual lo que dijeran, yo no era un adolescente maltratado.

 

**_And if I catch it coming back my way_** ** _, I'm gonna serve it to you._**

_Y si te pillo interponiéndote en mi camino,  voy a ocuparme de ti._

**_And that ain’t what you want to hear, but that’s what I'll do._**

_Y esto no es lo que quieres oír, pero es lo que haré._

**_And the feeling coming from my bones says: ‘Find a home’._**

_Y el sentimiento que me llega de mis huesos dice: ‘Encuentra un hogar’._ **  
  
**

 

Saqué cuidadosamente la vía de mi brazo, vigilando la puerta por si alguna enfermera decidía regresar.

 

Isaac me había revelado que un médico había examinado mis cicatrices. Había tenido suerte de que las consideraran como pruebas de abuso, no obstante, sólo bastaría con que Derek o Chris les echaran un vistazo y sabrían su origen. Debía largarme de ese pueblo antes de que me descubrieran, porque entonces no me dejarían marchar.

 

No me costó demasiado escabullirme sin ser visto. Ese día había estallado una pelea de bar y muchos estaban siendo atendidos por narices rotas o cortes, lo que me permitió colarme dentro de los vestuarios y robar algo de ropa. No estoy seguro de a quien pertenecían, pero lo consideré un mal necesario para no morir congelado allí fuera. Aún no habíamos entrado en el invierno, no obstante, corretear descalzo y con un trozo de tela que dejaba al descubierto tu retaguardia, era el primer paso para pillar una pulmonía.

 

El jersey era demasiado grande y el pantalón demasiado ancho por la cintura, por lo que se me deslizaban bajo las caderas. Aunque por suerte logré encontrar un cinturón en otra taquilla. Los zapatos me bailaban en los pies, pero me sentía más vestido y preparado para salir pitando de aquel hospital que unos segundos antes.

 

_“Oh, vaya”_ pensé, mientras escondía la cara bajo la gorra que había tomado prestada de una percha.

 

El Sheriff Stilinski y Melissa se encontraban hablando frente al mostrador de recepción. A esa distancia no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo pero a juzgar por la seriedad que reflejaban sus rostros, imaginaba que estaban hablando de mí.

 

Un paciente que caminaba con un gotero a su lado me miró como si yo estuviera chiflado cuando me coloqué a su lado, usándolo como efectivo método de camuflaje.

 

No tardé en encontrarme fuera del hospital, corriendo calzada abajo.

 

Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer a partir de entonces? Estaba claro que no podía regresar a _New York_. Kate terminaría enterándose de lo que había sucedido esa noche y me asesinaría. O lo haría cualquiera de sus amigos cazadores. De cualquier modo, el desenlace sería el mismo.

 

Tenía algo de dinero en efectivo en la casa, no más de 200 o 300 dólares, que no me llevaría demasiado lejos pero al menos me serviría para salir de _Beacon Hills_. Más adelante no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder conmigo, ya que era menor de edad y la mitad de los contactos que tenía y podían ayudarme a moverme por las sombras, alertarían a Kate sin pensárselo dos veces, algunos por lealtad y otros miedo.

 

Me senté en un bordillo cuando el cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

 

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Había cogido mi vida, la había lanzado por el retrete y tirado de la cadena. Había cavado mi propia tumba. Había buscado el punto de autodestrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y le había disparado. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por un grupo de personas que había conocido hacía apenas un mes?

 

_“Como dijo Jack el Destripador, vayamos por partes”_ traté de calmarme, no sería bueno que tuviera un ataque de pánico en mitad de la calzada _“Primero encuentra la forma de poner tantos kilómetros como sea posible entre esta ciudad y tú, luego nos preocuparemos del futuro._

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Stiles? —preguntó una voz burlona a mi espalda.

 

_“No puede ser”_.

 

Me levanté velozmente, como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, y al girarme descubrí a una mujer rubia apoyada en una farola cercana. Aunque su cara se encontraba adornada por una sonrisa, sus ojos fríos me revelaban toda la ira que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 

Kate.

 

**_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding right before the lord_** ** _._**

_Y estoy sangrando, y estoy sangrando, y estoy sangrando ante el señor._

**_All the words are gonna bleed from me and I will sing no more_** ** _._**

_Todas las palabras van a sangrar de mí y no cantaré más._

**_And the stains coming from my blood tell me: ‘Go back home’._**

_Y las manchas que llegan de mi sangre me dicen: ‘Vuelve a casa’._

**“The White Stripes –** Seven Nation Army”

_(Sugerido por **Stilesbemybatman** )_




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANDER!
> 
> Lo sé, lo sé, todos me odiáis y queréis ofrecerme como sacrificio al Nemeton; ero antes de que hagamos nada precipitado, que sepáis que yo también sufrí escribiendo este capítulo y quiero patear el trasero de tío Jerry hasta que su boca le sepa a bota.
> 
> Hacerlo con Kate probablemente resulte más complicado.
> 
> En cuanto a lo de Isaac, siempre he tenido la sensación de que se tomaban muy a la ligereza el tema de su maltratato. Por mucho que el chico sea una persona fuerte y sea capaz de superarlo (en mi fic ha estado yendo a terapeutas), sea algo que lo deje sin secuela alguna. Yo nunca he sido maltratada y no conozco personas que lo hayan sido, por lo que el discurso de Isaac lo he escrito únicamente pudiendo usar la imaginación para imaginarme el horror que se debe sentir cuando algo así sucede. Si alguno considera que debo modificar alguna cosa, por favor, que me lo diga y lo haré.
> 
> *Tatooine es el desierto donde Luke Skywalker vivió con sus tíos (y Anakin antes que él con su madre). Referencia de Star Wars.  
> *La Estrella de la Muerte es una nave del Impero en el universo Star Wars (sí, otra referencia a esta saga), la cual tenía un punto débil y hacía estallar la nave entera si lo acertabas.
> 
> Os espero en el siguiente capítulo: "Monster, How Should I Feel" (recibe su título de la canción de Meg&Mia que pondré en el capítulo).  
> Tengo muchas ganas de ver que os parece, porque es uno de mis favoritos. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo a todos, wolfies!


	11. Monster, How Should I Feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Ah, por cierto, casi se me olvida. En el capítulo anterior me comentaron que el discurso de Isaac me quedó un poco técnico, y tienen razón, tal vez un poco sí que lo era (yo a veces hablo así, por lo que a veces se pega algo de mi caracter a mis personajes XD); por ello lo he modificado un poco. No demasiado, sólo algunas palabras de aquí y otras para allá, para que no quede como si estuviera siendo recitado por un psicólogo. Tal vez a alguno le interesa releerselo.
> 
> Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste porque es uno de mis favoritos.
> 
> El título de la canción es de la canción de Meg&Dia: Monster (me encanta, pero no la versión dubstep).

**_10\. Monster, How Should I Feel?_ **

**_His little whispers._ **

_Sus pequeños susurros._

**_“Love Me. Love Me._ **

_“Quiéreme. Quiéreme._

**_That's all I ask for._ **

_Eso es todo lo que pido._

**_Love Me. Love Me.”_ **

_Quiéreme. Quiéreme.”_

 

—Oh, Stiles—ronroneó suavemente—. ¿Después de tanto tiempo no saludas a tu madre?

 

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta por el terror que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Sentía mis extremidades temblar imperceptiblemente; tan sólo quería volver a esa habitación y esconderme entre las sábanas para no volver a poner un pie fuera de ese hospital.

 

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había sucedido en las pocas semanas que había estado lejos de Nueva York pero a pesar de la poca luz que la farola emitía podía apreciar los cambios que se habían producido en ella. Estaba mucho más pálida y podía ver cómo los mechones de pelo se pegaban a su piel por el sudor. Aunque llevara maquillaje, éste no disimulaba del todo las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, aquel aspecto enfermizo y ligeramente cadavérico no le hacía parecer más inofensiva, es más, parecía como si el aura de peligro que siempre la rodeaba se intensificaba.

 

—Hacía tiempo que no recibía noticias tuyas—su sonrisa se amplió, consciente del miedo que yo estaba sintiendo—. Supuse que  debías de estar muy concentrado en tu tarea, ya que es la primera misión a la que te he enviado en solitario—se acercó varios pasos a mí, al tiempo que yo retrocedía—. Esperé tres semanas hasta que me decidí a venir aquí, consciente de poder estar poniendo en peligro la misión, para descubrir por mí misma qué era lo que te tenía tan absorbido. Qué sorpresa la mía cuando me encuentro con unos amigos míos, perdón, con uno de mis amigos, que me dice que cuando habían logrado acorralar a la manada Hale, un arquero anónimo desbarató la emboscada entera.

 

Y para mi más completo y absoluto horror, sacó la flecha con punta de oro que había encajado en el hombro del Cazador nº4. Aún tenía sangre seca en la punta.

 

—¿Puedes explicarme cómo una de tus flechas terminó encajada en el hombro de George?

 

Tensé las piernas para salir corriendo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme, un par de brazos me agarraron por detrás, inmovilizando mis brazos, y una mano callosa y que apestaba a pólvora sofocó mis gritos. Comencé a retorcerme, tratando de escapar o al menos liberar mi boca para alertar al barrio entero con mis gritos (con un poco de suerte, habría algún licántropo por los alrededores), sin embargo, aún me encontraba débil tras la pelea y notaba un dolor punzante en la cabeza; por lo que no pude hacer nada mientras me arrastraban hacia un elegante coche aparcado a pocos metros de distancia.

 

Secuestrado dos veces en menos de 24h, eso debía de ser un auténtico record.

 

Los ojos de Cazador nº4, George, brillaban con placer evidente mientras me levantaba para meterme en el maletero del vehículo, a pesar de mi resistencia. El único placer que conseguí mientras era empujado al interior fue que un certero puñetazo le acertó en el hombro herido, haciéndole soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

 

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla sobre la desobediencia, Stiles—dijo Kate.

 

Y un segundo después, la puerta del maletero se cerró con fuerza, dejándome en la más completa oscuridad.

 

**_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._ **

_Él golpeó sus pequeños puños para sentir algo._

**_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._ **

_Se preguntó cómo debía ser eso de tocar y sentir algo._

El trayecto en el incómodo maletero no había sido muy largo y yo me lo había pasado en su totalidad gritando y golpeando con mis puños desde dentro. Debieron  de atravesar zonas abandonadas, porque nadie acudió en mi auxilio.

 

Cuando me sacaron de aquel pequeño espacio me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos frente la abandonada casa Hale, el lugar donde había tenido mi anterior ataque de pánico. Ya era de noche y sin la luz del sol iluminando sus restos, era aún más espeluznante. Casi podía sentir el próximo ataque de pánico.

 

—¡NO!—aullé, tratando de soltarme, sólo para ser lanzado por encima del hombro de George como un maldito saco de patatas mientras me transportaban al interior de las ruinas—. ¡SUÉLTAME, CAPULLO!

 

Chillé tan fuerte como para echar abajo la casa Hale, sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los hombres lobo se encontraba al alcance de mis gritos de auxilio. Ni siquiera se molestaron en amordazarme, no se preocupaban de que alguien me escuchara; incluso parecía que a Kate le divertía. Iban a matarme, estaba completamente seguro.

 

Me llevaron al sótano de la casa, una habitación donde la luz apenas parecía perturbar a las sombras que cubrían el lugar. Era enorme, aunque teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la casa, tampoco era de extrañar; con las paredes ennegrecidas por el fuego que había acontecido años antes; y barrotes en las ventanas.  Estaba lleno de pilares de madera repartidos aquí y allá y habían aprovechado dos para sujetar entre ellos lo que parecían los restos de una valla metálica, que usaron para encadenarme. El lugar estaba frío como el corazón de un muerto y la humedad calaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos; podías ver la decadencia allá donde miraras. Si Kate no me mataba, lo haría el frío, a pesar de que todavía no habíamos entrado en el invierno.

 

Unos minutos después me encontraba sin camisa y los brazos asegurados por encima de la cabeza con unas cadenas que laceraban la piel de mis muñecas con cada movimiento. Unos parches colocados en el costado derecho de mi cuerpo me mantenían conectado a un aparato que sabía perfectamente que emitía descargas eléctricas, lo había visto usar demasiadas veces cuando Kate necesitaba torturar a alguien para obtener información. Y también sabía que ella adoraba electrocutar a aquellos que tenían la desgracia de caer en sus redes, un par de veces incluso se le había ido la mano y se había cargado al torturado. No puedo estar seguro de si lo hizo adrede o no, porque se encontraba de espaldas a mí; aunque las carcajadas que seguían al contemplar el cadáver me hacían pensar que no había sido un accidente.

 

Un intenso dolor me recorrió el cuerpo entero y aunque traté de resistir el grito de dolor, me pilló por sorpresa y no pude hacer nada para reprimirlo. Mi voz rebotó por toda la estancia, devolviéndome el eco al cabo de unos segundos.

 

—Lo siento—sonrió Kate, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento—. Sólo estaba comprobando que funcionaba.

—Por favor… no—supliqué. No me avergüenza decir que mi voz sonó débil y casi temblorosa.

 

Ya había sido torturado varias veces y había logrado resistir, ya que había sido preparado para ello; sin embargo, conocía los métodos de Kate y sabía que en media hora estaría suplicando que me mataran. Iba a destrozarme poco a poco y ella iba a disfrutar cada instante.

 

—No te pongas así, cariño. Sólo quiero tener una pequeña charla contigo.

—P-para eso no es necesario electrocutarme.

—Yo sólo quiero sinceridad por tu parte—se apoyó confiadamente sobre el aparato de descargas—. Y este pequeño me asegura de que no me mientas.

—¡No! ¡NO!—chillé, al ver cómo su mano se acercaba burlonamente al interruptor—. ¡Yo no mentiría! ¡LO JURO!

—Stiles… Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

 

Observé con horror como sus dedos giraban la ruleta para aumentar la intensidad. No empezaría flojo, Kate conocía perfectamente los límites de mi resistencia; casi incluso mejor que yo. Después, sin apartar ni un solo segundo sus ojos de los míos,  volvió a apretar el botón con mal disimulado deleite.

 

En esa ocasión el dolor fue infinitamente peor, explotó dentro de mí, provocándome la mayor agonía que había sufrido en mucho tiempo. Yo comencé a gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, mientras mi cuerpo se agitaba incontrolablemente por toda aquella electricidad que me recorría de arriba a abajo. Se prolongó por no más de diez segundos, aunque yo juraría que fueron horas, y luego se detuvo bruscamente.

 

Mis rodillas fallaron y lo único que evitó que me desplomara sobre el suelo como pelele fueron los grilletes de mis muñecas, que se me clavaron dolorosamente. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que rompieron la piel y la sangre comenzó a rodar por mis brazos pero no puedo estar seguro. Mi cabeza cayó sobre mi pecho, como si hubiera sido despojado de toda fuerza y no me extrañó sentir que un par de lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos. El tintineo de las cadenas y mi respiración agitada fue lo único que se escuchó durante los siguientes instantes. ¿Y se suponía que debía aguantar eso durante horas? No creo que pudiera aguantar más de media.

 

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a hablar? ¿O necesitas un poco más de persuasión?—preguntó Kate, tanteando con la mano el interruptor.

 

Negué con la cabeza, rezando en silencio para que apartara la mano del aparato.

 

—Me alegro de que nos entendamos. ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el motivo por el cual ayudaste a la manada a escapar de una emboscada?—dijo ella—. Después pasaremos a  por qué no conseguiste el USB, a pesar de que explícitamente te pedí que lo robaras. Era tu principal misión, no te mandé aquí para que te dedicaras a corretear de un lado para otro con esa pandilla de chuchos.

—I-intenté robarlo—murmuré—. S-sólo que me pillaron.

—Te entrené durante años, Stiles—suspiró Kate, negando con la cabeza como si se sintiera decepcionada—. Eres un pequeño insolente y molesto, pero bueno en lo que haces. Tal vez fue porque no te esforzaste al cien por cien.

—S-sí que lo hice.

—¿Cuándo te descubrieron, hincaste el cuchillo hasta el mango del inoportuno visitante? Estoy segura de que no—se acercó como un depredador a mí—. ¿Le disparaste? No, creo que tampoco. No, Stiles, a mi parecer no te esforzaste.

 

Noté un escalofrío. No, no lo había hecho. En mi mente era incapaz de plantearme el asesinato a sangre fría de ese modo, ni siquiera a Jackson. Después de todo, ellos no eran tan diferentes a mí.

 

Excepto Peter, él era espeluznante.

 

—Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Te he preguntado por qué desbarataste el ataque de esos cazadores—señaló a George, que se encontraba varios pasos por detrás de Kate. Estaba muy pálido y parecía que quisiera vomitar, no creo que estuviera familiarizado con sus métodos de tortura—. Y por qué razón disparaste a George cuando tenía a tiro a Derek.

 

Fui incapaz de contestar. No lo achaquéis a algún tipo de valentía, era porque simplemente ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Desgraciadamente, Kate lo achacó a otro motivo.

 

—Oh, así que es por Derek—soltó una carcajada—. ¿El trágico héroe ha cautivado tu pequeño corazoncito?  O tal vez tus motivos no sean tan nobles. ¿Te lo has tirado?—la pregunta me sobresaltó y Kate se lo tomó como una confirmación—. ¿El macho alfa te ha empotrado ya contra un árbol y te ha follado como una puta barata? ¿O tal vez ha decidido ponerte a cuatro patas y hacerlo al estilo perrito?

 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse como si fuera lo más divertido que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

 

—Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… No hay de qué avergonzarse de haber tenido sexo con un enemigo, pero si lo haces, asegúrate de clavarle un puñal cuando llegue al orgasmo—hizo lo que seguramente consideró una pausa dramática—. O quemar su casa días después.

 

Sentí como si me hubieran rociado un con un cubo de agua fría. Levanté la cabeza y clavé mis ojos, horrorizado, en los de Kate, dándome cuenta de lo que implicaba ese comentario. Ella no sólo acababa de decirme que había quemado viva a toda la familia de Derek, sino que encima se había acostado con él. El incendio sucedió hace unos seis años, ¿qué edad tenía Derek por entonces? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? Supongo que más o menos la mía; y aunque Kate no era mayor, estaba seguro de que le pasaba varios años. Lejos de mostrar arrepentimiento, la cara de Kate brillaba con el orgullo de alguien que considera que había hecho un gran trabajo. Se me revolvía el estómago solo de pensarlo.

 

—Derek siempre fue un chico dulce que ofrecía su corazón a aquel que mostrara un poco de interés por él y lo apreciara. O fingiera apreciarlo—me palmeó la mejilla suavemente—.  ¡No te pongas celoso, Stiles! Nunca fue para mí más que un polvo rápido, el pequeño alfa es todo tuyo.

—Estás loca—siseé, sintiendo hervir la sangre en mis venas—. Me pones enfermo.

 

La expresión de autosuficiencia de Kate se esfumó rápidamente y se contorsionó en una furiosa, pero estaba demasiado cabreado para sentir miedo. Se alejó de mí a largas zancadas y puso los dedos sobre el interruptor.

 

—Siempre fuiste un blando—escupió.

 

Entones, volvió a encender la máquina de descargas.

 

**_How should I feel?_ **

_¿Cómo debería sentirme?_

**_Creatures lie here, looking through the window._ **

_Las criaturas descansan aquí, mirando a través de la ventana._

 

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo continuó la tortura, pudieron ser horas, pero también minutos. Alternando momentos de electrocución con periodos de descanso irregulares, acompañados por las carcajadas de fondo de Kate, que se reía como si las Navidades de aquel año se hubieran adelantado.

 

Aunque durante todo ese proceso, mi mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco por toda aquella agonía, en los leves momentos de lucidez que me asaltaban me encontraba pensando sobre los efectos de las electrocuciones. A la intensidad a la que la electricidad pasaba por mi cuerpo, provocaba un fuerte dolor y pérdida del control de las extremidades, además de quemaduras en mi costado. Sin embargo, con el paso del rato, mi cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de sudor y la resistencia que ofrecía al paso de la electricidad disminuía, con lo que el daño se iba potenciando. Yo llevaba esperando a que Kate aumentara demasiado la potencia y terminara provocando los efectos que resultarían fatales: parada respiratoria, parada cardíaca o daño al sistema nervioso. Aun así, no me sobrevino la muerte, Kate era una buena torturadora precisamente porque sabía cómo prolongar la agonía sin matar a la persona.

 

Cuando Kate se detuvo, yo era un manojo de temblores y extremidades espásticas. Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas e incontrolables sollozos sacudían todo mi cuerpo. En algún momento había perdido el control sobre mis esfínteres y me había meado encima, pero ya hacía rato que había pasado el punto de sentir vergüenza por ello.

 

Después de lanzarme una mirada llena de desprecio, Kate había dado la vuelta y había salido de la estancia, cerrando la pesada puerta metálica con un fuerte golpe  que a mis oídos sonó como una condenación. George hacía rato que había abandonado el sótano, incapaz de aguantar la escena de tortura que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. No estaba seguro a dónde había ido Kate, tal vez a masajearse un rato la muñeca, ya que todos sabemos que mantener un botón pulsado para electrocutar a un inocente adolescente resiente los músculos (nótese el sarcasmo). Yo apuntaba más a la teoría de que había detenido el tormento y dejado a solas con mis pensamientos para darme un momento de descanso; el regreso a la tortura sería aún peor. Estoy seguro de que ella contaba con algún ataque de pánico.

 

Pasaron los minutos, mientras el único sonido que rompía el silencio era el tintineo ocasional de las cadenas. Es posible que pasaran horas pero no había forma de calcular el tiempo en aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad. Me sentía como si estuviera a pocos minutos de la congelación y el hecho de que el sudor se estuviera enfriando sobre mi piel no ayudaba nada. Si mis dedos no hubieran estado prácticamente insensibles, probablemente hubiera tratado de abrir los cierres de los grilletes para escapar; sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, éstos no colaboraban. Pocas veces me había sentido tan impotente.

 

Justo cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormido, el sonido de voces me sobresaltó. De repente, ya no me sentía en absoluto cansado. Sabía que era la adrenalina y que cuando terminara todo aquello, me derrumbaría sobre cualquier superficie horizontal que me proporcionara unas horas de descanso. O estaría muerto, entonces daría igual.

 

El murmullo se acercaba y yo traté de erguirme en toda mi estatura, intentando mostrar una fortaleza de la que en esos momentos  carecía. Sabía que Kate no caería en esa treta, pero no había nada de malo en intentarlo.

 

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

 

Contuve el aliento. Si aquel era el fin, que así fuera. No voy a decir que estuviera preparado, porque seamos sinceros, sólo tenía 16 años (casi 17, pero eso era irrelevante); aun así estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese mundo con la mayor dignidad posible.

 

El portón comenzó a abrirse con un fuerte estruendo.

 

Lo único que lamentaba era no haberme podido despedir de la manada. Aunque hubiera sido una mentira, había sido lo más cercano a una amistad que había tenido.

 

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

 

O tal vez sí que tendría ocasión de hacerlo, porque ante mis ojos aparecieron Scott y Boyd, que me miraban con sendas miradas horrorizadas.

 

 _“Oh, Dios mío”_ concedí para mis adentros.

 

**_That night he caged her._ **

_Esa noche él la encerró._

**_Bruised and broke her._ **

_La hirió y la destrozó._

**_He struggled closer, then he stole her._ **

_Él se movió con dificultad, acercándose, entonces se la llevó._

 

—¡STILES!—en un solo parpadeo, Scott se encontraba a mi lado, haciendo comprobación de mis heridas—. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío…

 

Solté un grito cuando sus manos dieron un pequeño tirón de los cables. Ya no quedaba ninguna duda de que me habían provocado severas quemaduras en el costado. Bueno, yo ya estaba lleno de cicatrices, ¿qué importaba una más?

 

—Voy a avisar a Derek—dijo Boyd, desapareciendo por la puerta a toda velocidad.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?—preguntó Scott, sin dar muestras de haber oído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Boyd.

—Q-quita los cables—murmuré. Aunque el aparato estuviera apagado y Scott no fuera a encenderlo, me hacía sentir muy nervioso tener seguir conectado a aquella máquina.

—Pero… —no había que saber muy listo para saber que bajo aquellos parches, el daño de mi piel era grave. Seguro que quería esperar a alguien que podría retirarlo con más cuidado.

—¡Quítalos!—grité, sobresaltando a Scott—. Por favor—añadí en un tono no mucho más alto que un susurro.

—Muy bien—aceptó, pero con reticencia. Se quitó la chaqueta y me puso la manga delante de la cara—. Muerde.

 

Hinqué los dientes con fuerza sobre la tela y cerré los ojos. Noté los cálidos dedos de Scott rozando mi piel unos instantes antes de que comenzara a retirar lentamente los cables uno a uno; ahí empezó la nueva agonía. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, prefería concentrarme en el asqueroso sabor del algodón en mi boca. Mis gemidos de dolor eran ahogados por la prenda y por las pausas que se sucedían de vez en cuando, averigüé que a  Scott le gustaba tan poco como a mí la tarea. Está bien, seguramente a mí me agradaba algo menos que a él, ya que era yo el que notaba cómo se separaba de la piel quemada.

 

Tras un último tirón, dejé que la chaqueta se deslizara de mis labios y cayera sobre los brazos de Scott, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Me forcé a no fijar la mirada en mi costado, porque estaba seguro de que me desmayaría, a pesar de que era consciente de que no era la herida más grave que había sufrido en mi vida.

 

—Dime, Scott. En una escala del uno a _“esto-está-más-chamuscado-que-la-cabeza-de-Viserys-Targarien”_ , ¿cómo de mal está la herida?

—Bueno, yo no soy médico y…

—¿Así de mal?

 

Mi atención fue desviada de los ojos de cachorro de Scott a un muy alterado Derek, que abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza, que creí que la tumbaría. Iba seguido de Boyd, cuya expresión neutral se desvaneció en cuanto echó un vistazo a mi costado.

 

—Agente Hale—saludé, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

—No hables, Stiles—dijo, con brusquedad—. Vamos a bajarte de allí.

 

Los brazos de Derek me rodearon a la altura de los muslos, con cuidado de no rozar la piel quemada, y me levantó un par de palmos como si no pesara nada, mientras Scott agarraba las cadenas y las rompía de un fuerte tirón. Supongo que pensaron que estaba demasiado aturdido como para notarlo (lo estaba, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta). Me desplomé sobre Derek, que me depositó suavemente en el suelo pero sin soltarme. Enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y dejé que el suave olor a bosque me tranquilizara.

 

—¿No estabas en el hospital?—preguntó Derek, suavemente.

—Obviamente ahora no lo estoy—murmuré contra su piel. Tal vez no estuviera tan débil, sin embargo, ¿qué clase de idiota sería si desaprovechara una oportunidad para estar pegado a un cuerpazo como aquel?

 

La mano de Derek se apoyó en la mitad baja de mi espalda, con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Me estuve preguntando por qué lo hizo durante unos dos segundos, hasta que sentí cómo el dolor de la herida de mi costado y mis muñecas se iba desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer, como si me hubieran dado una dosis de morfina. Debía ser ese extraño vudú de hombres lobo del que había oído hablar pero que jamás había presenciado con mis propios ojos.

 

—Tienes unas buenas manos—balbuceé—. Ya casi no me duele.

—Vamos a sacarte fuera de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Derek—. Luego hablaremos del motivo por el cual no sigues en el hospital.

—Vale.

 

Derek se quitó la chaqueta y la pasó por encima de mis hombros. Metí los brazos en las mangas, con cuidado de no rozar demasiado las muñecas, y me acurruqué bajo su calidez. El alfa se encontraba de nuevo de servicio porque no llevaba su famosa prenda de cuero, sino la reglamentaria de la policía. No estaba muy seguro de cuantas horas habían pasado desde lo de tío Jerry y los cazadores, supuse que no muchas, y es comprensible que después de eso era más seguro acudir a potenciales lugares de emboscada vestido de agente.

 

Salimos de aquel maldito sótano, por suerte por mi propio pie (no creo que hubiera podido soportar la humillación de que me volvieran a llevar estilo nupcial), aunque Derek se encontraba vigilando cada movimiento tan cerca de mí que si frenaba bruscamente él acabaría empotrado contra mi espalda. Terminé sentado en los asientos traseros del coche patrulla, con las puertas abiertas de par en par (cerrarlas me hacía sentir claustrofóbico, pero nadie puede culparme por ello después de horas allí encerrado) y sentado junto a Scott. Boyd se encontraba sentado sobre el maletero mientras Derek hablaba por el móvil con alguien, estaba seguro de que con el Sheriff Stilinski. Al menos no lo estaba haciendo por radio, porque eso significaría que iban a traer a toda la comisaría. Estaba claro que querían discreción.

 

Me acomodé en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Sabía que Derek no sólo llamaría al Sheriff, también a Chris Argent y al resto de la manada, y aquello no tardaría en convertirse en un hervidero de gente. Por una vez me daba absolutamente igual, Kate seguía ahí fuera y sabía que no cesaría en sus intentos por asesinarme o secuestrarme, en el mejor de los casos. No había marcha atrás. ¿Cómo narices mi vida había llegado a convertirse en esto? Además, estaba agotado y lo único que quería era irme a dormir; tal vez así podría fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido.

 

**_Violet wrists and then her ankles._ **

_Muñecas amoratadas y también sus tobillos._

**_Silent pain._ **

_Dolor silencioso._

**_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._ **

_Entonces él lentamente vio que las pesadillas de ambos eran sus sueños_.

 

Debí de quedarme dormido porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es al Sheriff sacudiéndome suavemente por el hombro para despertarme. Alguien me había tumbado sobre los asientos y depositado una manta sobre mí mientras yo dormía. Varios pares de ojos me observaban desde la otra puerta del coche y no pude evitar sentirme como una especie de animal de circo.

 

—¿Q-qué pasa?—pregunté, con los sentidos aún nublados por el sueño.

—¿Te sientes con fuerza para que te haga unas preguntas?—murmuró el Sheriff, ayudándome a incorporarme y a salir del vehículo—. Por favor—añadió, al ver mi reticencia.

 

Asentí.

 

Finalmente terminé sentado sobre el capó del coche, bajo la atenta de la parte de la manada se encontraba allí, que era la mayoría. Chris, el Sheriff y Derek se encontraban a mi alrededor; y el resto se encontraba alejado de nosotros, proporcionándonos una especie de falsa privacidad, porque sabía que podían escuchar todo lo que decíamos.

 

—Luego te llevaremos a que alguien inspeccione tus heridas.

—¿Otra vez al hospital? Esto se está convirtiendo en costumbre—gruñí. Empezaba a amanecer, podía escrutar una línea luminosa en el horizonte. Había estado en ese sótano durante toda la noche.

—Sí, pero antes te examinará un amigo mío: Alan Deaton.

—¿El veterinario?—me erguí, alarmado.

 

Eso se ponía feo. Si me querían llevar allí, era porque él estaba implicado en todo ese mundillo sobrenatural. Deaton siempre me ponía los pelos de punta, aunque no de una mala manera; cuando te observaba rodeado de un aura de tranquilidad como si fuera un maestro zen, sentías como si pudiera escrutar todos y cada uno de tus secretos. Nada más mirar mis cicatrices, sabría el origen de todas y cada una de ellas.

 

—¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Chris. Se miraron entre ellos, como si no esperaba que supiera ese pedacito de información.

—Es el jefe de Scott, claro que lo conozco—¿cómo esperaban que no lo hiciera? _Beacon Hills_ es una ciudad bastante pequeña—. ¿Sois conscientes de que no soy un perro o un gato?

—Deaton sabe mucho sobre bastantes temas—contestó el Sheriff evasivamente—. Y creo que le interesaría ver las tuyas.

—¿Por qué?—comenzaba a ponerme a la defensiva y sabía que todos lo estaban notando—. Una loca me ha estado electrocutando durante horas en un sótano mohoso y ha dejado mi cuerpo como un Picasso. ¿Qué más hay que sacar de ahí?

—¿Una loca?—gruñó Derek, repentinamente interesado en la conversación.

 

Oh, oh. Me había ido de la lengua y todos los presentes se habían dado cuenta (y con todos, me refiero a TODOS). Había reconocido el género de mi atacante y ya no podría salirme con la mía diciendo que no la había podido ver bien o que estaba demasiado atontado como para fijarme.

 

—¿Cómo era ella?—exigió saber Derek. Podía sentir la creciente ira dentro de él y percibía los mecanismos de su cerebro trabajar a toda velocidad: mujer loca y amante de las torturas y la electrocución. Aquello gritaba **KATE**.

—Y-yo… E-estaba muy o-oscuro y…—había visto a Derek varias veces enfadado (muchas de ellas por mi causa, el tipo no tiene sentido del humor), pero aquella era la primera vez en la que realmente sentí que fuera capaz de hacerme daño.

—Mientes.

—Derek, cálmate—intervino el Sheriff, colocando una mano en su hombro. Se le veía tenso, aunque no tanto como tío Chris, que había acercado la mano a su arma disimuladamente.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Yo…

—¡DÍMELO!

 

Un estallido de dolor me recorrió cuando Derek me agarró de los brazos y me zarandeó bruscamente. Solté un grito y reaccioné antes que ninguno de los presentes para detener a Derek.

 

En condiciones normales probablemente me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de pegar a un alfa, pero el dolor y el miedo provocó que mis instintos tomaran las riendas. Me desembaracé de sus brazos de un rápido movimiento y le aticé un puñetazo en plena cara, partiéndole la nariz. O probablemente lo hubiera logrado estando en plena posesión de mis facultades; aun así el golpe fue bastante impresionante.

 

Derek retrocedió dos pasos, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, sangrando profusamente. Tocó su rostro cuidadosamente y luego observó sus dedos manchados de rojo. Después, me miró, confuso. Mi respiración era acelerada y mi cuerpo entero estaba en tensión, por si volvía a atacarme. Mis nudillos estaban manchados de sangre y mi brazo temblaba por la explosión de adrenalina. Un silencio incrédulo se había cernido sobre el claro y todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros. Varios hombres lobo se habían acercado, supongo que para detener la pelea si volvía a producirse, pero se habían detenido, sin saber si debían seguir adelante o quedarse dónde estaban.

 

Tío Chris me observaba con una mirada extraña que me hizo pensar que aquel movimiento por mi parte había encendido alguna bombilla dentro de él. Preferí no pensar en ello a no ser que me acusara en medio de todo el mundo.

 

—Derek, cálmate—murmuró el Sheriff, pasándole un pañuelo. Fue algo innecesario, porque toda la furia del alfa parecía haberse desvanecido—. Todos estamos algo alterados y tomarla con Stiles no es la solución. Llevémoslo al hospital y luego nos preocuparemos de buscar a quienes quiera que le haya hecho esto. ¿De acuerdo?

 

A mí me parecía un buen plan.

 

—Stiles—la voz de Isaac a mi lado me sobresaltó—. ¿Dónde te hiciste ese arañazo del hombro?

 

Bajé la vista a mi cuerpo, sin saber exactamente a cual se refería y me quedé congelado al ver el que estaba señalando. En la breve refriega, la chaqueta prestada se había deslizado por mis brazos, dejando al descubierto mis hombros… y la cicatriz de la antigua herida que Isaac me había hecho cuando huía tras escapar del apartamento de Derek. Mierda.

 

—Eres tú…—murmuró Isaac—. Tú eres el Cazador.

 

Podía haber sido cualquier cazador pero al parecer toda la manada sabía de cuál estaba hablando, a juzgar por la rapidez en que sus expresiones se metamorfosearon.

 

Chris tenía agarrada su arma en menos de un segundo, sin embargo, yo le propiné una patada en el brazo que le hizo soltarla. Me puse en pie sobre el capó del coche y salté al otro lado, esquivando justo a tiempo a Isaac, que se había abalanzado sobre mí. El golpe del lobo contra la carrocería del coche pareció ser el pistoletazo de salida que hizo despertar a la manada del estupor.

 

Eché a correr con toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitieron, impulsadas por el miedo de lo que podían hacerme si me ponían las manos encima. Sabía que en el estado en el que me encontraba y huyendo en su propio territorio, jamás lograría escapar; sin embargo, que luego no se diga que no soy tozudo. Aunque creo que mejor lo llamaré “fuerza de voluntad”. Cada paso era una agonía, aunque por suerte y por desgracia, no llegué muy lejos. Cuando alcancé la primera línea de árboles, una flecha  salió zumbando y clavó la chaqueta a la corteza del árbol. Solté un chillido, cuando el tirón de la tela detuvo mi avance. Ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza el pensamiento de quitármela para seguir corriendo cuando Derek se me echó encima.

 

—¡Eres un bruto!—aullé cuando desencajó la flecha de Allison del tronco y me agarró por la parte de atrás de la prenda, para luego arrastrarme de nuevo hacia el grupo. No traté de resistirme, porque mi costado me dolía a horrores y ese sería un movimiento absolutamente inútil.

—Cállate—gruñó, lanzándome una aterradora mirada con sus iris rojizos y mostrándome sus incipientes caninos. Supongo que como ya sabían que yo conocía de la existencia de los licántropos, no tenía por qué contenerse.

—Con esas heridas, no creo que vayas a poder ir a ninguna parte en un futuro cercano, chico—dijo el Sheriff, que parecía el único que no parecía querer darme un puñetazo.

—No puedes culpar a uno por intentarlo.

 

Derek me lanzó contra el grupo con fuerza y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque choqué contra Boyd, quien tuvo el detalle de agarrarme, aunque vi en su cara que hubiera preferido dejar que me abriera la cabeza contra el suelo. La desconfianza del resto del grupo era palpable y había sido tan rápida que por unos instantes pensé que alguien había apretado sin querer alguna especie de interruptor. Allison no había vuelto a guardar su arco; Chris había recogido su arma y la había guardado en su cinturón, pero parecía listo para sacarla en cualquier momento; y los ojos de los cuatro licántropos (Derek, Scott, Isaac y Boyd) brillaban peligrosamente. El único que no era abiertamente hostil era el Sheriff, quien tenía en su rostro algo parecido a la decepción; lo que, por extraño que parezca, me pareció mil veces peor.

 

—Un poco más de cuidado—espeté a Derek, quien me lanzó un gruñido poco amistoso—. Recuerda que estoy herido.

—Eres un cazador—replicó, como si ahí estuviera la clave de todo.

—Claro, y eso me ha hecho desarrollar poderes especiales de cazador que me permiten curarme en unos segundos—siseé. Cabrear a un alfa y su manada, no es la mejor de las ideas, pero el nerviosismo hace que salgan de mi boca palabras que definitivamente deberían quedarse en ella—. ¡No, espera! ¡Eso son los hombres lobo!

—Tú…—gruñó Derek, dando un paso hacia delante, a la vez que yo retrocedía y mi espalda chocaba contra el coche.

—Derek, basta—intervino Stilinski, interponiéndose.

—Deberíamos registrarlo—dijo tío Chris—. Este chico es un cazador, y como tal habrá aprendido a no permanecer desarmado en ningún momento.

 

Quería responder que había sido secuestrado dos veces en menos de 24h, llevado a un hospital y encerrado durante horas en un sótano apestoso; cualquier hipotética arma que pudiera llevar encima se había tenido que caer hacía horas. Sin embargo, si me resistía creerían que tenía algo que ocultar y alargaría el incómodo proceso aún más; me encontraba cansado y sólo quería que me dejaran en paz un rato. Eso si no me asesinaban, aunque parecía improbable con el Sheriff delante. Levanté las manos con un suspiro.

 

—Adelante, pero sin pasarse con el manoseo.

 

Allison se encargó de hacerlo, aunque al sólo llevar una chaqueta, unos pantalones y unas deportivas, no había mucho donde ocultar nada. Me quedé quieto durante el cacheo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, que parecían vigilar incluso cuantos ciclos respiratorios realizaba. Tampoco les puedo culpar por ser paranoicos.

 

—Limpio—concluyó.

 

Cuando Allison se levantó, atisbé el brillo de una daga en su cintura, y durante unos instantes me pregunté si podría hacerme con ella sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, Allison se apartó, dirigiéndome una mirada amenazante que decía a gritos _“Ni se te ocurra”_. Lo mejor sería mantener las manos para mí mismo.

 

—¿Ahora que hemos terminado, podemos comenzar ya con el interrogatorio?—dijo Derek, con impaciencia.—. ¿Quién te envía?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decirte nada?—respondí, en el mismo tono. Había sido un día especialmente largo y estaba cansado, no me apetecía que me bombardearan a preguntas a las que me iba a negar a contestar.

—Vas a hacerlo, o te juro que…

—¿Qué? ¿Me torturarás durante horas?—corté, con dureza. Agarré la chaqueta y le mostré el desastre de mi costado—. Adelante. Puedo aguantarlo—era una mentira, después de la sesión que había tenido con Kate, dudo mucho que pudiera soportar otra—. He sido entrenado para resistir la tortura desde los diez años, así que os reto a ver si podéis sonsacarme algo de esa forma—esto segundo era cierto y puedo decir por las caras horrorizadas de los presentes, que ellos lo sabían—. Lo tenéis crudo para conseguir información de mí.

—Aquí nadie va a torturar a nadie—dijo el Sheriff, y luego se volvió hacia mí—, pero tú estás metido en un buen lío, así que te sugiero que hables.

—¿En un buen lío? No lo creo. Legalmente no hecho nada malo, o al menos no tenéis pruebas de ello. Estoy seguro de que a un juez le encantaría encerrarme en un reformatorio cuando os escuche hablar de cómo cazo criaturas sobrenaturales—bufé, incrédulo.

—No me refería a eso—negó el hombre, con suavidad—; sino a las personas que te persiguen.

 

Lo miré, sorprendido. Los amables y preocupados ojos azules del Sheriff se encontraron con los míos, y de nuevo sentí esa cálida sensación que me envolvía y me hacía sentir a salvo; como si aquel hombre pudiera protegerme de todas las sombras que me acechaban.

 

—Son gente peligrosa y no creo estar dando palos a lo ciego cuando digo que volverán a por ti—me estremecí sólo de pensarlo—. Podemos ayudarte.

—No podéis—Kate tenía gente en todas partes y ya había burlado la seguridad de los hombres lobo una vez, podía volver a hacerlo. Jamás estaría a salvo en _Beacon Hills_.

—Sí que podemos—insistió, colocando las manos en mis hombros y forzándome a mirarlo—. Sólo tienes que confiar en nosotros.

 

No quería más que hacer eso, abrirme ante aquel hombre de serena expresión y cariñoso tacto, pero sabía que debía hacer eso. Un cazador aprende a no fiarse de nadie por muy amable que sea, y yo no podía estar seguro de que no fuera una treta para sonsacarme información. Ese tipo de persuasión sutil a veces funcionaba mejor incluso que la tortura física.

 

—Sabéis que eso tampoco puedo hacerlo—negué, apartando suavemente las manos del Sheriff de mis hombros. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

 

Stilinski abrió la boca, tal vez para tratar de convencerme de nuevo, no puedo estar seguro; sin embargo, Chris Argent se adelantó.

 

—Y tú sabrás que no podemos dejarte marchar.

—¡SOLTADME, CHUCHOS! ¡MALDITAS BESTIAS!—gritó una voz.

 

El color abandonó mi cara cuando vi aparecer en el claro a Erica y Jackson arrastrando a un hombre cuyo ojo se encontraba tan hinchado que apenas podía abrirlo y que tenía un lado de la cara cubierto de sangre. George, ¡el cazador que me había torturado junto a Kate! Creía que sería más listo y abandonaría la ciudad, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Ese tipo cantaría hasta los grandes éxitos de Pimpinela en cuanto comenzaran a hacerle preguntas.

 

—Mirad lo que encontramos correteando por el bosque—sonrió Erica.

—Camina, pedazo de mierda—gruñó Jackson, dándole un fuerte empujón para que caminara.

 

El rostro se contorsionó por la rabia cuando me vio apoyado junto al coche patrulla con la chaqueta de un policía por los hombros y por unos instantes creí que entraría en combustión espontánea.

 

—¡TÚ!—gritó, señalándome—. ¡Debí de imaginar que estabas detrás de esto!

—Yo no estoy detrás de nada, estúpido—escupí, furioso—. El hecho de que te hayan capturado es culpa tuya, por no haberte largado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Debías de estar muy ocupado disfrutando de mi tortura.  

 

Nos fulminamos con la mirada durante unos instantes, mientras yo deseaba poder freírle el poco cerebro que le restaba con la mirada. No sólo había ayudado a mi secuestro sino que había contemplado impasible como era torturado durante horas. Bueno, tal vez no completamente impasible, pero nadie con un mínimo de alma humana es capaz de no horrorizarse lo más mínimo por algo así.

 

—¿Chicos? ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando?—preguntó Erica, confusa—. ¿Qué está haciendo Stiles aquí?

—Eres una pequeña serpiente traidora y escurridiza. Era de esperarse del hijo de Kate Argent.

 

En mi trabajo de cazador he tenido que vérmelas cara a cara con la muerte en varias ocasiones, bastantes más de las que me gustaría.

 

—¡DEREK, NO!

 

Por eso estaba bastante seguro de que Derek me mataría allí mismo, delante de toda la manada. Apenas tuve tiempo a reaccionar cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de mi cuello y fui empujado con violencia contra la carrocería del vehículo. Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia fue el rugido furioso de un alfa que hizo temblar hasta los vidrios del coche patrulla, la sensación de las garras clavándose en la piel de mi cuello y la visión de esos terroríficos ojos que me miraban, salvajes y llenos de ira.

 

Y rojos, de un intenso color rojo sangre.

 

**_How should I feel?_ **

_¿Cómo debería sentirme?_

**_Turn the sheets down._ **

_Da la vuelta a las sábanas._

**_Murder ears with pillow lace._ **

_El asesinato se oye en el encaje de la almohada._

**“Meg & Dia – **Monster”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Antes de que hagáis nada precipitado y tratéis de matarme, recordad que matar está mal y penado por la ley! ¡Y también recordad que ha sido Kate! Si no tuviera una personalidad tan sádica, no hubiera sentido el impulso de hacerle eso a Stiles (o tal vez sí, con otro personaje, pero eso nunca lo sabremos). 
> 
> *Vyseris Targarien es el hermano mayor de Daenerys Targarien, de la saga de libros Canción de Hielo y Fuego (o serie Juego de Tronos), al que le echaron un cubo de oro fundido por la cabeza. Como comprenderéis, la cosa no quedó muy bien (murió).
> 
> Sí, lo sé, lo sé, soy muy cruel y torturo a mis personajes favoritos (seguro que la mitad de ellos rezan para no convertirse en ellos). Aun así, espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Bueno, la manada ya sabe que Stiles es un cazador, ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora con nuestro pequeño rojo?
> 
> Es posible que algunos creáis que la revelación ha sido un poco pronto, pero no me gusta alargar las cosas demasiado tiempo.
> 
> ¡Hasta el siguiente viernes!


	12. La Agridulce Perspectiva de un Hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es bueno saber que muchos no me asesinasteis en el capítulo anterior debido a que está mal y penado por la ley XD Tengo fama de ser bastante cruel, pero recordad me gustan los finales felices.
> 
> Muchas veces he sido llamada escritora malvada, ¿de ahí a ser comparada con George Martin? Eso ha sido una experiencia nueva para mí XD
> 
> Las cosas pintan algo mejor para Stiles a partir de aquí, aunque obviamente no serán más fáciles: él tiene un montón de problemas que deben ser solucionados. ¿Será la manada capaz de ayudarlo?
> 
> Este capítulo es algo más cortito que otros, pero lo considero igualmente necesario.

**11\. La Agridulce Perspectiva de un Hogar.**

**_And I’ve lost who I am._ **

_Y he perdido lo que soy._

**_And I can't understand why my heart is so broken._ **

_Y no puedo entender por qué mi corazón está tan roto._

**_Rejecting your love._ **

_Rechazando tu amor._

Desinfectante, fármacos y animales.

 

Aquella extraña combinación de olores fue la que me arrancó suavemente de la inconsciencia en la que me había sumido. No sentía dolor, no me sentía alterado en lo más mínimo a pesar de no tener ni idea de dónde me encontraba.

 

Frialdad.

 

Notaba el tacto de una fría superficie contra mi espalda desnuda, indicándome que me encontraba tumbado sobre una especie de mesa de metal.

 

Manos.

 

Esas manos enguantadas que parecían encontrarse en todas partes: me tomaban el pulso, comprobaban mi temperatura y acercaban fríos instrumentos a mi piel. Era molesto, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para levantar los brazos y tratar de apartarlas; sólo quería que me dejaran volver a hundirme en un profundo sueño.

 

Entonces aquellas molestas e intrusivas manos tocaron mi costado y un pinchazo de dolor ascendió por mi espalda.

 

Solté un gemido e inconscientemente traté de apartarme de aquel contacto indeseado, sin embargo, otro par de cálidas manos cayeron sobre mis hombros e impidieron que me moviera.

 

—Está comenzando a despertar —dijo una voz. Derek Hale.

—Scott, trae la anestesia —ordenó otra voz que reconocí como la del jefe de Scott, Deaton.

 

¿Me habían llevado al veterinario? De alguna forma, incluso mi confundido cerebro era capaz de captar la ironía del momento.

 

Traté de resistirme, pero era como si todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo hubieran sido drenadas. Dos segundos después, alguien puso una mascarilla sobre mi rostro y pronto todo dejó de importar de nuevo.

 

Volví a sumirme en la oscuridad.

 

**_Without love gone wrong life._ **

_Sin amor, la vida ha ido mal._

**_Less words._ ** **_Carry on._ **

_Menos palabras. Sigue adelante._

**_But I know, all I know is that the ends beginning._ **

_Pero sé, todo lo que sé es que es el principio del fin._

 

—¡…es sólo un crío!

—Es un cazador. Y no sólo eso, es el hijo de Kate Argent.

 

Las voces penetraban en mi cabeza, pero tardaron un rato en tener algún tipo de sentido para mí.

 

Aunque no me importaba que decían.

 

Me sentía ligero, libre de preocupaciones, sin embargo, una parte de mí sí que estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para saber que lo mejor era seguir tumbado y dejar que la conversación siguiera su curso.

 

Ese era mi plan, aunque debí de hacer algún tipo de ruido, porque de repente todas las voces se detuvieron.

 

—Está despierto —anunció la voz de Scott, como la mayor de las obviedades—. Más o menos—añadió, viendo como me balanceaba como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado las cuerdas mientras trataba de incorporarme.

—Más _mennos_ que más —arrastraba las palabras como si fueran tan pesadas como _Jabba_ el _Hutt_.

—Si es capaz de usar sarcasmo, a mí me parece bastante consciente —comentó Isaac.

—La anestesia aún le está haciendo efecto —dijo Deaton—. Probablemente siga en ese estado durante un buen rato.

—No estoy _colocado_ —murmuré, intentando sentarme en la camilla—. Me _encuetro_ en _plenno_ uso de mis facultades.

 

Estuve a punto de caerme por el borde de la mesa, pero Scott fue lo bastante rápido y considerado como para cogerme antes de que me partiera la crisma contra el suelo. Apoyé la cara contra el pecho de Scott, haciendo un ruidito feliz: el hombre lobo era muy cálido.

 

—Vale, tal _vezz_ un _poco sí que estoy_ —reconocí, con la cara aplastada contra la camisa de mi amigo—. Pero _shhh,_ no se lo _diggas_ al Sheriff, _Shcottie_. Podría _metererme_ en un buen lío.

 

Sentí los músculos contraerse contra mi mejilla mientras Scott trataba de aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír. Yo no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte pero estaba feliz de que él estuviera contento.

 

—Vuélvelo a tumbar en la mesa, Scott —intervino el Sheriff—. Parece a punto de caerse y no me gustaría que se abriera la cabeza y tuviéramos que ponerle más puntos.

 

Solté un gemido descontento cuando fui apartado de la calidez de mi amigo para volver a ser depositado sobre la incómoda mesa de operaciones del veterinario, en la que estoy seguro que habían tratado a montones de animales. Me encontraba rodeado por el Sheriff, Deaton, tío Chris, Melissa, Derek, Scott e Isaac, por lo que supuse que kos demás habían sido enviados a sus casas. Las expresiones de sus rostros variaban desde la diversión hasta la más absoluta hostilidad (adivinad quién), y a pesar de lo confuso que estaba, no pude evitar preguntarme qué iba a ser de mí.

 

—Muy bien, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora con él? —gruñó Derek, decidiéndose a abordar la cuestión de frente y sin tapujos.

—Lo que tú _quieeras_ , _sexy_ —sonreí de forma bobalicona, agitando mis pestañas al alfa—.  Si quieres quitarme la _pantalonnes_ , siempre puedes _arrancararmelos_ con los dientes. _—L_ o medité unos instantes _—._ Eso me pone cachondo.

 

Después me sentiría horrorizado por hacerle proposiciones indecentes al alfa de la manada pero entonces me pareció una idea genial. Mi acción pareció confundir y avergonzar a partes iguales a Derek, quien me miró como si me hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza. El resto se tapó la boca disimuladamente para no romper a reír.

 

Aunque la tensión de la habitación todavía podía cortarse como un cuchillo, pareció aligerarse el ambiente un poco.

 

—Tal vez sean los _medicamenentoss_ los que hablan pero… Derek, tienes los ojos más _bonnitos_ que he visto en _toooda_ mi vida.

—Stiles, ¿te envió Kate Argent a _Beacon Hills_? —intervino Chris, cortando la lista de idioteces que seguramente hubieran salido de mi boca si me hubieran dejado continuar.

— _Nno_ pienso deciros nada.

—No creo que tengas mucha opción en esto, chico —dijo el cazador, cerniéndose sobre la mesa de forma amenazante.

 

No obstante, los efectos de la anestesia me impedían sentirme atemorizado.

 

—Tal vez _essté_ un poco _colado_ … colocado —murmuré, tratando de sonar desafiante y fallando estrepitosamente, ya que ni podía mantenerme derecho— y reconozco que cuando estoy _borrracho_ , hablo un poco más de lo necesario. Algunos de mis _compis_ de caza pueden asegurarlo, ya eso me ha llevado a que revele ciertos aspectos de mi vida personal que han _dessencadenanado_   algunas situaciones _incómododas_ que podían haberse evitado. La talla de mis calzoncillos no debería ser de conocimiento público… —Me estaba desviando del tema, tal como los rostros borrosos e impacientes de la manada me demostraban—. ¡Sin embargo! Sin _emmbarargo_ ,  sé cuando hay que mantener la  boca cerrada. —Agarré la camisa prestada y la levanté, enseñando mi abdomen a toda la sala—. _Essta_ cicatriz muestra lo que me pasa cuando digo más de la cuenta. —Señalé otra a pocos centímetros por debajo de uno de mis pezones—. Si te vas de la lengua, te la cortan. A _vecesss_ , literalmente. —Miré pensativamente el trozo de piel que en su momento había sido una quemadura de segundo o tercer grado—. O tal vez no era ésta, tengo _demasiadadas_ como para acordarme de _tododas_. ¡Pero os _asseguro_ de que sí hay cicatriz!

 

El silencio cayó sobre la sala, no sé si fue porque estaban sorprendidos por mi fuerza de voluntad, por el _Picasso_ de cicatrices que ocultaba bajo la camisa o por mi capacidad de soltar una parrafada como aquella estando hasta el culo de anestesia.

 

Comencé a tararear entre dientes _Hungry like the Wolf_.

 

—No podemos dejarlo marchar —concluyó Chris, irritado.

—Tampoco podemos encerrarlo —exclamó el Sheriff, indignado, y colocándose a mi lado como una especie de guardián protector (o al menos eso me pareció)—. Por muy cazador que sea, también es un adolescente con una vida.

—No estoy sugiriendo que lo encerremos en la comisaria o en el sótano de mi casa, sino a que debería quedarse con alguno de nosotros y estar vigilado las 24h del día. Es lo bastante escurridizo como para escabullirse.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —asintió Derek—. Podría quedarse en mi casa o en la de…

—Creo que debería llevármelo yo —interrumpió Stilinski—. Mi casa está situada en el centro del pueblo y sería fácil interceptarlo si tratara de huir. Además, sería lógico que se quedara conmigo tras descubrir que ha sufrido abusos por parte de su familia. Además, podría hacer que los de la comisaría mantuvieran una estrecha vigilancia sobre él. Y _Leia_ también.

 

Se miraron entre ellos, meditando las palabras del hombre.

 

—El chico es peligroso —gruñó el alfa, clavando sus ojos en mí.

—Soy el Sheriff de la ciudad y puede que no tenga habilidades sobrenaturales, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas con un chico de 16 años. —Hizo una pausa y después añadió—. Además, en mi casa hay espacio de sobra.

 

Aunque intentaba disimularlo, pude captar su tono lleno de tristeza. No conocía el motivo pero al parecer el resto sí, a juzgar por las miradas de sus rostros.

 

—Muy bien, se quedará contigo—sentenció Derek—, pero aun así quiero que mis betas se organicen en turnos y no lo pierdan de vista en ningún momento.

—¿Turnos para vigilarme las 24/7? —Me quedé pensativo—. ¿Puedo _elelegir_ a mis niñeras? No quiero a _Jackass_ pululando a mi alrededor, sin embargo… ¡me pido a Derek para el _turnno_ de ducha! No tiene siquiera que permanecer al otro lado de las cortinas; si le _apetecce_ , puede vigilarme incluso desde el interior —dije, sonriente por mi ocurrente idea—. Todos saldríamos ganando.

 

De alguna forma, encontré mi mano enganchada en la camisa de Derek, acariciando sus abdominales. Creo que Derek no me asesinó allí mismo porque estaba demasiado perplejo por mi atrevimiento para hacer nada.

 

— _Mmm_ … —suspiré—. Tienes los abdominales más _firmmes_ que he tenido el _plalacer_ de tocar, seguro que podrían partirse tablas en ellos. ¿Puedo lamerlos?

—¡Bueno! —intervino el Sheriff, antes de que las cosas subieran de tono o que Derek me arrancara la garganta—. Con tanto medicamento en el cuerpo no creo que sea capaz de contestar a ninguna pregunta, lo mejor será que lo llevemos a casa.

—Tampoco lo veo muy dispuesto a hacerlo cuando expulse todo el fármaco de su cuerpo —señaló Chris.

—Aunque yo lo veo muy comprometido con la tarea de meter mano a Derek —comentó Isaac, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del susodicho hombre lobo—. ¿Qué? Es cierto.

—Ayudadme a levantarlo.

 

Las manos del Sheriff rodearon mi cintura y pasaron uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

 

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

 

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse. Notaba mis miembros pesados y la cabeza embotada, como si algo estuviera succionando todas mis fuerzas.

 

Me dejé caer contra el costado del Sheriff, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Primero todo su cuerpo se tensó pero instantáneamente se relajó y colocó su mano en mi nuca, en un gesto que me reconfortó infinitamente. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero una sensación de familiaridad me recorrió momentáneamente antes de ser sustituida por el cansancio que estaba sintiendo.

 

Cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor del Sheriff. Al igual que había sucedido en la casa Hale cuando estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, el aroma a desodorante y ambientador de oficina me calmó y comenzó arrastrarme a las acogedoras manos del sueño.

 

—A casa… —murmuré en mis últimos segundos de consciencia—. Sí… eso estaría bien…

 

**_Who I am from the start?_ **

_¿Quién soy yo desde el principio?_

**_Take me home, to my heart._ **

_Llévame a casa, a mi corazón._

**_Let me go. And I will run._ **

_Déjame ir. Y correré._

**_I will not be silenced._ **

****

_No seré silenciado._

 

Cuando volví a despertar, había algo cálido acurrucado a mi lado. Algo peludo, suave y que respiraba contra mi oreja.

 

Abrí los ojos y descubrí a _Leia_ a mi lado, descansando como un gran oso de peluche.

 

Me incliné sobre ella para inspeccionar su cabeza, descubriendo con alivio que el corte había sido limpiado y cosido. Sin el reguero de sangre brotando de ella, la herida no era tan grave como había temido cuando Tío Jerry la golpeó con aquella barra de madera. Aun así, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por permitir que aquello hubiera sucedido a la única persona que me amaba incondicionalmente, por alguna extraña razón. O a la única que iba a llegar a quererme a partir de entonces.

 

—Oh, eh… —exclamé, sin saber muy bien que decir al ver que los grandes ojos castaños de _Leia_ se encontraban abiertos y mirándome fijamente—. ¿Buenos días?

 

La boca de la perra se abrió completamente y una larga y húmeda lengua se descolgó de su interior. Creo que la contemplé durante unos dos segundos antes de que ésta estuviera pegada a mi cara.

 

 

 _Leia_ comenzó a lamerme como si no hubiera mañana mientras agitaba alegremente su cola. Supongo que esa era su forma de saludar al nuevo día.

 

—Sí, sí, buenos días. Lo pillo. —Me reí, tratando de apartar al animal de encima—.  Buena chica, buena chica.

 

 _Leia_ pareció calmarse cuando enterré las manos en su pelaje y comencé a acariciarla suavemente. Volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, soltando contentos gemiditos, mientras yo me limpiaba las babas del animal con la camisa.

 

—Eres la mejor —seguí murmurando, cariñosamente—. Pateaste el trasero de tío Jerry en menos de un minuto y me salvaste la vida. Quien quiera que te pusiera tu nombre, es el mejor que podían haber escogido: valiente y osada como la misma _Leia Skywalker_.

 

Aprovechando que la perra había vuelto a relajarse, aproveché para echar un vistazo a mi alrededor.

 

Me encontraba en una bonita habitación de paredes azuladas y llena de cajas, esparcidas aquí y allí. Seguramente era la habitación de invitados y se empleaba como trastero. Aún estaban en proceso de quitar los trastos.

 

Acaricié las suaves sábanas, de un tono más oscuro que el papel de la pared y que olían a lavanda.

 

 _“Así que finalmente han decidido llevarme a casa del Sheriff”_.

 

Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y en su interior podía ver un espejo de cuerpo entero enganchado la madera.

 

Quité cuidadosamente la cabeza de _Leia_ de mi regazo y salí de la cama, sintiendo el tacto suave de la moqueta bajo mis pies desnudos. Cuando mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada, casi deseé no haberme acercado: parecía como si me hubiera si me hubiera peleado contra todo el ejército de _Mordor_ yo solito.

 

 

Aunque la hinchazón había bajado, un enorme cardenal cubría el lado derecho de mi cara, y otros más pequeños en el lado contrario. Tenía el labio partido, unas profundas ojeras y estaba más pálido que cualquiera de los cadáveres de la morgue. Ni me molesté en levantar la camiseta, podía notar las vendas sobre las quemaduras de mi costado y no me apetecía ver la extensión de los daños debajo de la tela. Ya era lo suficientemente deprimente contemplar mi cara.

 

Rocé la herida de la parte posterior de mi cuello, que había sido recientemente cosida, y que dolía si trataba de girar la cabeza demasiado rápido. Cortesía de Derek, cuando reventó el vidrio (según me comentaron después) con mi cabeza. Tuve suerte de que sólo fuera un corte de ese tamaño.

 

—No hago más que recibir golpes en la cabeza —comenté a _Leia_ , que me observaba desde la cama—. A este paso voy a volverme idiota.

 

Imaginé que si Derek hubiera estado allí, hubiera bufado y respondido: _“¿Más de lo que ya eres? Dios nos libre de presenciarlo”_. El Alfa podía llegar a ser un bastardo realmente sarcástico si se lo proponía.

 

—El Universo me odia.

 

Entonces un olor fuerte a quemado invadió mi nariz.

 

_“¿Un incendio?”_

 

De repente un fuerte estruendo resonó en la cocina y me di cuenta de que no era el único en aquella casa. Aunque claro, dudaba mucho que me fueran a dejar sin vigilancia por muy herido que estuviese. Al menos no me habían esposado.

 

 _“¡FUEGO!”_ pensé, mientras salía de la habitación a toda velocidad  y bajaba las escaleras con la desesperación de alguien que piensa que sus peores temores pueden cumplirse.

 

Siempre había odiado los incendios; o tal vez no siempre, pero sí desde que tenía memoria. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de sentir la cercanía de su calor y el olor del humo, paralizaba mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que a los doce años casi tuve un ataque de pánico en mi propia cocina porque se quemó una de mis tostadas mientras veía los dibujos animados.

 

En aquellos momentos no me sentía mucho mejor.

 

—¡Sheriff! —grité, precipitándome dentro de la cocina, dispuesto a enfrentarme a lo que hiciera falta.

 

Lo que no esperaba era la visión que me saludó una vez puse los pies en la habitación.

 

El Sheriff se encontraba vestido con ropa casual y un ridículo delantal en el que podía leerse _KISS THE COOK_ , tratando de apagar un pequeño fuego que había comenzado a quemar las cortinas. Una enorme columna de humo surgía de una olla que de la que salía a borbotones agua hirviendo y… lo que creo que era tomate.

 

Creo que lo único por lo que no me reí de la situación de la desesperación de Stilinski fue porque estaba demasiado perplejo. Debo reconocer que la a imagen era bastante ridícula… y a la vez entrañable.

 

Finalmente, me compadecí del pobre hombre y decidí acudir en su auxilio.

 

Descolgué las ardientes cortinas y las eché al fregadero, abriendo los grifos y dejando que el agua extinguiera las llamas. Después apagué el fogón y aparté la olla. De esta forma, en menos de un minuto había salvado nuestras vidas. Vale, tal vez no nuestras vidas pero sí la cocina del Sheriff.

 

Mis manos temblaban mientras miraba los restos quemados de las cortinas, recordando lo cerca que habían estado de mí.

 

Odiaba el fuego, lo odiaba.

 

Intenté disimular mi nerviosismo comentando con sorna:

 

—¿Sabe, Sheriff? Si quería envenenarme, lo está haciendo mal. La comida no tiene que parecer como si fuera a dejarme tieso en cuanto meta una cucharada en mi boca.

—¡No estaba tratando de envenenarte! —protestó, con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas—. Sólo quería preparar la cena de esta noche y… —Hizo un gesto hacia el pequeño desastre que él había denominado “cena”— no pude.

—Creo que debería dejar la cuchara y limitarse al revólver. —Le quité el delantal y me lo puse yo­—. Vamos a ver qué puede salvarse de este pequeño proyecto de ciencias.

 

Nada. No pudimos salvar absolutamente nada de aquel mejunje que había pretendido ser unos espaguetis con tomate. O creo que era eso, porque resultaba prácticamente irreconocible.

 

Al final decidí que lo mejor era no tentar más la suerte en aquella cocina.

 

—¿Qué le parece si pedimos una pizza? Sé que se juega la vida diariamente con criaturas sobrenaturales, pero yo no correría el riesgo con esta especie de proyecto de ciencias.

—Voy a por el teléfono.

 

**_All this time spent in vain._ **

_Todo este tiempo gastado en vano._

**_Wasted years. Wasted gain. All is lost._ **

_Años malgastados. Ganancias malgastadas. Todo está perdido._

**_Hope remains._ **

_La esperanza se mantiene._

**_And this war's not over._ **

_Y esta guerra no ha terminado._

 

Cuarenta minutos después estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor con _Leia_ echada a mis pies y mirándome suplicante, mientras yo le pasaba trozos de beicon.

 

La habitación era de un suave color beige con cuadros en las paredes pero ninguna fotografía familiar, lo que me resultó bastante extraño, ya que el anillo de bodas brillaba en el dedo anular del Sheriff. Por primera vez me pregunté dónde podía estar su mujer o si tenía algún hijo (mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho), y si la razón por la que un aura de melancolía rodeaba al Sheriff tenía que ver con el hecho de que no estuvieran allí con él.

 

De la pila de informes que Kate me había dado, el Sheriff era del que menos información disponía. No sé si porque era una reciente adición a la manada, porque era un agente de la ley y sus datos personales estaban protegidos o simplemente porque no se había molestado en averiguar más cosas sobre él.

 

Apenas un par de páginas con su nombre, su edad (realmente se conserva estupendamente), su dirección y algunos datos irrelevantes más.  Nada referente a su familia, lo que era bastante raro.

 

El Sheriff me observaba como si fuera una especie de puzle que no sabía cómo resolver y alternaba la mirada entre su comida y yo mismo. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar. A pesar de que soy una persona que charla hasta por los codos, estaba completamente sin palabras. La escena resultaba incómoda y agradable a partes iguales: una bonita escena hogareña que únicamente había contemplado en las series de televisión y el hecho de que dos desconocidos trataban de interpretarla.

 

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunté, sin poder aguantar más el silencio y el desconocimiento de mi situación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A todo esto! —Señalé la mesa de madera con la caja de pizza y la habitación, como si aquello lo explicara todo—. ¡Hace unos minutos estabas cocinando para mí!

—Sí, y he estado a punto de quemar la cocina —asintió el Sheriff, sin ni siquiera parpadear ante mi estallido, supongo que acostumbrado a los adolescentes problemáticos—. Pero sigo sin ver tu punto.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? Si es una de esas técnicas psicológicas tipo poli bueno/poli malo, no van a funcionar. No pienso ayudaros.

—¿Poli bueno/Poli malo? —Su tono de voz era de diversión, lo que no hizo sino irritarme más.

—¡Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero! Tío Chris y Derek me amenazan y golpean, bueno, sólo me ha golpeado Derek, ¡pero estoy seguro de que él también estaba deseando hacerlo! —Me estaba desviando del tema—. Luego apareces tú, con tus amables y apacibles ojos cual _Dumbledore_ rejuvenecido, y me ofreces alojamiento, comida y protección. ¡No creas que no sé qué pretendéis embaucarme! ¡No soy estúpido!

 

Cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que había ido subiendo el volumen progresivamente hasta terminar a gritos. _Leia_ se había apartado y gemía lastimeramente ante mi malestar. El Sheriff me miraba con una mezcla entre sorprendido y… dolido. Aquello me confundió pero traté de no perder mi expresión enfurecida.

 

—Escucha, Stiles —dijo, lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un animal salvaje que pudiera morderle en cualquier momento—, no estoy tratando de embaucarte. Desde que llegaste a _Beacon Hills_ has estado entrando y saliendo del hospital, y estoy seguro de que no has comido nada en condiciones en al menos 48 horas. Ese es el motivo por el cual estaba intentando cocinar, a pesar de mis pésimas habilidades.

 

No tenía réplica ante eso.

 

—Además, puede que tengas que quedarte aquí durante un tiempo, por lo que quiero que te sientas cómodo.

—¿Cómodo? ¿Y a ti que más te da? Soy un prisionero —siseé.

—No eres un prisionero.

—Oh, ¿entonces puedo irme de la ciudad cuando quiera? —pregunté, sarcásticamente—. Sí ahora saliera por esa puerta, ¿me dejarías marchar?

—De acuerdo, tienes razón —suspiró el Sheriff—. Pero aunque seas un “prisionero”, como tú te denominas, no vamos a hacerte vivir como si estuvieras en una especie de campo de concentración. —Permaneció en silencio unos instantes para después añadir—. No somos bestias y tú no eres una mala persona.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho. No me conoces en absoluto.

—Tal vez, sin embargo, una mala persona hubiera dejado a Isaac que se ahogara —replicó, hablando con una convicción que me dejó perplejo—. O hubiera permitido que ese cazador disparara a Derek.

 

Lo miré, sorprendido. ¿También sabía eso?

 

—No me mires así. Ese cazador cantó más que _John Travolta_ en la película de _Grease_ en cuanto se quedó a solas con Chris y Allison. Ni siquiera necesitó demasiada persuasión. Después de que Derek te golpeara contra el coche patrulla, estaba tan aterrorizado que parecía a punto de hacérselo en los pantalones.

—Oh, sí. Dale las gracias a Derek por ello —gruñí.

—Nadie va a darle las gracias por nada, no estuvo bien en absoluto. Verás, hace años Kate le hizo algo muy malo a Derek y…

 

El incendio. Recordaba cada palabra que Kate había pronunciado cuando me lo confesó y me hacía sentir enfermo.

 

—Y como soy el hijo de Kate, él decidió desquitarse conmigo —siseé—. Porque eso tiene una lógica aplastante.

—No, Stiles, él…

—Él es un alfa y yo soy un cazador —interrumpí, no queriendo escuchar las palabras amables del Sheriff—, y me desprecia por eso. Por no hablar de que ahora que sabe que soy familia de Kate, seré un constante recordatorio del incendio que ella provocó y que acabó con la suya.

—¿Cómo…?

—Da igual las palabras amables con las que escondáis, nada cambia el hecho de que soy un prisionero —escupí, mi voz temblaba y estoy seguro de que él se dio cuenta—. El único motivo por el que sigo aquí es porque me necesitáis para encontrar a Kate. Si en algún momento os dejo de resultar útil, quién sabe lo que me harán.

—Stiles —cortó el Sheriff, con firmeza pero sin hostilidad—. No sé qué es lo que Kate te ha contado sobre nosotros, pero no torturamos adolescentes y, por supuesto, no los asesinamos.

—Eso no puedo saberlo.

 

Aparté la silla y me levanté. De repente, había perdido todo el apetito.

 

 El Sheriff no había alzado la voz en ningún momento de nuestra conversación, lo que era aún peor: podía soportar gritos, insultos o ataques físicos, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con la amabilidad y preocupación de ese hombre de ojos tristes.

 

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando Stilinski me llamó una vez más. Me detuve, sin embargo, no me giré para mirarlo.

 

—No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué es lo que ha podido hacerte Kate para convertirte en una persona tan desconfiada y temerosa de aceptar la ayuda de otros —murmuró el Sheriff, con pena.

 

No voy a decir que hui de la habitación, no obstante, sí es cierto que abandoné el comedor lo más rápidamente que mis piernas me permitieron. Subí las escaleras de tres en tres y me metí en la habitación que supuse que a partir de entonces sería considerada como “mía”. No había pestillo para encerrarme (las marcas de los tornillos indicaban que lo habían quitado recientemente), por lo que tuve que contentarme con lanzarme sobre la cama y enterrar mi cara en la almohada con olor a lavanda.

 

Mi intención no era quedarme dormido pero debía de estar más cansado de lo que creía, porque apenas dos segundos después de que me acomodara en la cama, me quedé profundamente dormido con el sonido del tintineo de los vasos y platos siendo recogidos por el Sheriff.

 

**_There’s a light. There’s the sun._ **

_Hay una luz. Es el sol._

**_Taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong._ **

_Lleva a todos los destrozados al lugar al que pertenecen._

**_And his love will conquer all._ **

_Y su amor vencerá a todo._

**_Yes, his love will conquer all._ **

_Si, su amor vencerá a todo._

 

Al abrir los ojos, no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que me despertó. Ni un solo sonido podía escucharse y la luna se colaba a raudales a través de las ventanas, iluminando la cama donde me encontraba.

 

No necesitaba darme la vuelta para saber que ya no me encontraba solo en la habitación.

 

Permanecí totalmente quieto, tratando de controlar mi respiración y mis latidos para no alertar al intruso. Sin embargo, si decidía atacarme, me encontraría alerta y dispuesto a hacerle frente.

 

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

 

Toda la tensión abandonó mi cuerpo cuando reconocí los pasos como los del Sheriff.

 

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Y cómo había sido capaz de identificar el sonido sus pasos con tanta facilidad?

 

Algo suave fue colocado sobre mi cuerpo. Una manta.

 

—Buenas noches, Stiles —susurró, supongo que no queriendo “despertarme”.

 

Después salió del cuarto tan silenciosamente como había entrado y veinte segundos más tarde, escuché el _clic_ de la puerta de su dormitorio cerrándose.

 

—Buenas noches —respondí, a sabiendas de que no había nadie allí para escucharme.

****

**_Yesterday I died._ **

_Ayer morí._

**_Tomorrow's bleeding fall into your sunlight._ **

_La sangría del mañana cae sobre la luz de tu sol._

_“ **Trading Yesterday** \- Shattered”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jabba the Hutt es un alienígena obeso y con forma de gusano que aparece en "El Retorno del Jedi" (Star Wars), buscad una foto si queréis apreciar su hermosura al completo.
> 
> *Dumbledore: supongo que todos sabéis de donde proviene la referencia, pero por si acaso. Dumbledore era el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.
> 
> *Jack Sparrow es el capitán de la Perla Negra en la saga de películas Piratas del Caribe.
> 
> Sí, este capítulo no ha tenido tanta acción, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado igualmente. He decidido poner un poco de humor en este capítulo y algo de coqueteo porque suelo tender a hacer sufrir a mis personajes y me gusta darles un descanso de vez en cuando.
> 
> A parte de las escenas Sterek, las interacciones entre el Sheriff y Stiles son las que más me gusta escribir (así que podréis esperar bastantes en el futuro).
> 
> ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y sugerencias! ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	13. Mi Nueva Vida como... ¿Marginado? ¿Rechazado? ¿Apestado? Da igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Ahora que he terminado el curso, tendré algo más de tiempo para escribir los capítulos y espero poder seguir manteniendo las publicaciones semanales, porque los 12 capítulos que escribí se han agotado con esta última publicación.
> 
> Por suerte, he acabado de escribir el capítulo siguiente y debo decir que es el más largo de todo el fanfic (incluso más que el capítulo de Jungle). Soy un hacha, FUCK YEAH. Supongo que vuestros comentarios me dieron el golpe de inspiración que necesitaba. El siguiente capítulo se publicará puntualmente el próximo viernes.

**12\. Mi Nueva Vida Como... ¿Marginado? ¿Apestado? ¿Rechazado? Da igual.**

**_Feeling my way through the darkness,_ **

**_guided by a beating heart._ **

_Sintiendo mi camino a través de la oscuridad,_

_guiado por un corazón latiente._

**_I can't tell where the journey will end_ **

**_but I know where to start._ **

_No puedo decir dónde el viaje terminará_

_pero sé dónde comenzar._ **  
  
**

Los siguientes días desde mi llegada a _chez_ -Stilinski los pasé durmiendo en su mayoría, sólo levantándome de la cama para comer e ir al baño. Fue lo mejor que podía haber hecho, ya que no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta entonces.

 

Acurrucado entre las sábanas de lavanda y con _Leia_ tumbada a mi lado, dejé que el cansancio se desvaneciera y mis heridas se curaran. En apenas una semana mi aspecto cambió completamente, al menos ya no parecía que me hubieran arrollado un Olifante.

 

El Sheriff era una presencia constante en mi vida. Después de la desastrosa primera conversación y la silenciosa visita en mitad de la noche, las cosas parecían haber mejorado entre nosotros; o al menos todo lo que se podía cuando yo era un prisionero y él mi carcelero. Un carcelero agradable y paternal, pero un carcelero al fin y al cabo. No me levantaba la voz y me trataba con la suavidad con la que se maneja una pieza de porcelana, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperme. Probablemente debería haberme molestado, sin embargo, de alguna forma me hacía sentirme bien. Además, sabía que Stilinski no creía que fuera un total inválido porque en todo momento podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos; ya que aunque débil, seguía siendo peligroso.

 

En apenas unos días y a pesar de saber que era una muy mala idea, mi opinión respecto al hombre de ojos tristes cambió radicalmente (o no tan radicalmente, debido a que ésta había sido buena desde la primera vez que lo vi).

 

Siempre había sido alguien muy desconfiado y me costaba abrirme a la gente (gajes del oficio), pero pronto me encontré acercándome poco a poco al Sheriff. Mantenía en secreto todo lo respectivo a mi antigua vida porque no era tan idiota como para revelar secretos al “enemigo”, sin embargo, de vez en cuando dejaba caer algo sobre mis gustos o… mis miedos.

 

Como esa vez en la que me desperté gritando y Stilinski se precipitó en la habitación con el revólver en la mano, dispuesto enfrentarse a cualquier intruso y dejarlo con más agujeros que un queso _gruyer_. No sé cómo, pero cuando conseguí que el hombre bajara el arma tras convencerlo que no había ningún peligro y que sólo había sido un mal sueño, me encontré hablándole sobre el incendio que últimamente poblaba mis pesadillas: era como si _Beacon Hills_ fuera la cerilla que encendía ese fuego en mi mente.

 

Me sentía avergonzado, no obstante, él no dijo nada y se limitó a acariciarme la nuca con incomodidad, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Después me condujo a la cocina y calentó un vaso de leche para mí, un remedio que mencionan en la mayoría de películas.

 

 _“Ayuda a dormir”_ me contestó, con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

 

No pude más que contestar con un tímido “gracias”.

 

Esa misma noche, estando medio dormido sobre mi cama, pude escuchar cómo los pasos del Sheriff se detenían frente a mi puerta, sin entrar, y tras unos minutos volver a su habitación. Y sé que no fue la única vez.

 

Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó a la mañana siguiente.

 

Tras aquel incidente todo pareció caer en una rutina.

 

Recuerdo el rostro del Sheriff cuando dos noches después me senté a su lado con la cena en la mano, en lugar de subir a mi habitación a comérmela como había estado haciendo tras el fiasco de nuestra última vez: una mezcla entre confusión y oculta alegría, que hizo que todo su rostro se iluminara.

 

En ese momento supe que él se sentía tan solo yo.

 

A partir de entones, se convirtió en nuestro pequeño ritual: cena frente al televisor con _Leia_ echada a nuestros pies. No hablábamos mucho y ni siquiera prestábamos atención a lo que el aparato mostraba, pero era de alguna forma cómodo y agradable. Cada día esperaba ese momento casi con impaciencia.

 

Quería creer que mi rápido acercamiento al Sheriff se debía a la falta de una figura paterna en mi vida (y que la figura materna que había tenido no había sido lo que se dice “buena”), aunque había una parte de mí que quería ignorar que me decía que se debía a algo más.

 

Pero había algo de lo que no podía olvidarme: mis lupinas niñeras. Aunque no podía ver al resto de la manada, sabía que se encontraban haciendo turnos frente a la casa o sobre ella por si se me ocurría hacer un intento de escape. De vez en cuando captaba una sombra por el rabillo del ojo o el sonido de alguien que había saltado sobre las tejas de la casa. En su mayoría, me dedicaba a ignorarlos y centrarme únicamente en el hogareño escenario en el que me encontraba inmerso. Aunque no puedo negar que a veces sentía una gran satisfacción sabiendo lo aburridos que debían estar debido.

 

La vigilancia constituye una gran parte del trabajo como cazador y sabía lo tediosas que podían llegar a ser.

 

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así? —preguntó el Sheriff una tarde—. Es espeluznante.

—No es nada —respondí—. Sólo contemplaba la lluvia y pensaba en lo húmeda que debe estar. Menos mal que estamos aquí calentitos en la cocina y no allí fuera, calándonos hasta los huesos. ¿No, Sheriff?

 

Escuché un fuerte golpe arriba, signo de que al que le estaba tocando hacer el turno de vigilancia se había dado cuenta de que me estaba riendo descaradamente de él.

 

Stilinski negó con la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta, dejando que un muy mojado y cabreado Derek entrara en la casa. La camisa se pegaba deliciosamente a sus abdominales, pero en aquella ocasión sólo podía fijarme en lo ridículo que se veía totalmente empapado, con el pelo pegado a la cara y la humillación que podía percibirse en ella. Estuve a punto de caerme de la silla debido al ataque de risa que me asaltó al contemplar la patética escena. Al menos el Sheriff trató de disimularlo con una mal fingida tos.

 

Mereció la pena totalmente la mirada asesina que recibí de Derek.

 

**_They tell me I'm too young to understand._ **

_Ellos me dicen que soy demasiado joven para entenderlo._

**_They say I'm caught up in a dream._ **

_Ellos dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño._

**_Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes._ **

_Bueno, la vida pasará de largo si no abro mis ojos._

**_Well, that's fine by me._ **

_Bueno, eso está bien._

 

 

Sin embargo, aquella especie de comodidad que me rodeaba como un manto protector tenía que terminar en algún momento, y la mía se acabó cuando llegó el momento de incorporarme a las clases.

 

Me encontraba tan nervioso como la primera vez que puse los pies en _Beacon Hills_ , aunque esta vez por motivos diferentes. No había hablado con ninguno de la manada desde que me llevaron a la casa del Sheriff y estaba completamente seguro de que en aquellos momentos guardaban un gran resentimiento hacia mí.

 

Es cierto que también les había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones pero suponía que no iban a tenerlo muy en cuenta; después de todo, ellos me habían acogido en su manada (al menos parcialmente) y yo había cogido su amistad, la había pisoteado y arrojado a sus caras. Creo que el ligero detalle de la traición superaba a las buenas acciones que hubiera realizado.

 

El hecho de que fuera el hijo de Kate también inclinaba la balanza en mi contra.

 

Por eso, el día que me tocaba volver al instituto estaba que me subía por las paredes, golpeando el salpicadero del coche patrulla con los dedos y agitándome en mi asiento cada medio minuto, como si tuviera hormigas en los calzoncillos. El Sheriff, que a partir de ese día era el encargado de llevarme y traerme, me lanzaba miradas preocupadas cada dos por tres, pero sin decir nada.

 

Al cabo de un rato, el deseo de preservar mi intimidad y dejar que fuera yo el que me abriera, fue superado por la impaciencia y el deseo de saber.

 

—Stiles, ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. Estupendamente.

—No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que te montaste en el coche —señaló, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo para mirarme con sus preocupados ojos claros—. Y eso fue hace diez minutos. Todo un record, debo decir.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrado a sentarme en el asiento delantero de un coche patrulla y sin las esposas puestas —repliqué, con una sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso, chico.

—¿Quién ha dicho que pretendo ser gracioso?

 

Stilinski negó con un gesto exasperado adornando su cara. Durante nuestro tiempo juntos había llegado a aprenderme bastante bien las expresiones del hombre y sabía que no estaba verdaderamente molesto.

 

Desgraciadamente, también él había llegado a conocerme… a mí y a mis tácticas de evasión.

 

—¿Estás preocupado por tu reencuentro con la manada?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —mentí—. Sólo pensaba en lo tranquilo que he estado estos días sin deberes y en la cantidad de trabajo que me espera cuando me reincorpore.

—Ellos no te odian —dijo, ignorando mi obvia y clara mentira—. Sólo se sienten traicionados. Después de todo, les mentiste durante semanas. Ellos confiaban en ti.

—Gracias, es un alivio saberlo —repliqué, sarcásticamente.

—No lo digo para que te sientas mal, sino para que entiendas también su punto de vista.

—¿Y quién te dice que mi preocupación sea debido a sus sentimientos?

—No necesitas decirlo en voz alta  —contestó, con una sonrisa—. Estoy empezando a conocerte bastante bien y cada vez soy capaz de discernir qué es lo que pasa por tu cabecita

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

 

Me hubiera gustado soltar ese comentario con acidez, pero la vulnerabilidad empapaba mis palabras. Tuve unas irrefrenables ganas de atizarme con el libro de química.

 

—Es posible, pero espero que llegue el día en pueda llegar a decir que sí lo hago. —El Sheriff alargó el brazo y me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente—. Que pases un buen día, chico. Te vendré a buscar cuando termines las clases.

 

Salí del coche, todavía sintiendo la mano del Sheriff sobre mi cabeza. Era un gesto que había adoptado hacía unos días cuando una noche, al terminar de cenar y desearme buenas noches, había realizado el gesto sin darse cuenta. A ambos nos había sorprendido, pero lejos de incomodarme como otras formas de contacto humano hacían, me había reconfortado. Por ello, y siendo éste otro de los temas de los que no hablábamos, fue incorporado a nuestra rutina.

 

Una vez fuera del coche, me dispuse a alejarme para iniciar el que sabía que iba a ser un día espantoso, pero el Sheriff me llamó una vez más.

 

—Stiles, tú insistes que no te conozco, pero creo que a veces creo que lo hago mejor que tú mismo. No tienes un buen concepto de ti y te consideras una mala persona, sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que yo soy capaz de ver más allá de esa fachada de “cazador despiadado” que has construido.

—¿Y qué es lo que ves?

—A un chico con un gran corazón y que se niega a compartirlo por miedo a sentirse vulnerable —respondió,  con suavidad—. Yo lo veo, y tú algún día serás capaz de hacerlo también.

—Nos vemos luego —me despedí con rapidez.

 

No voy a decir que escapé, pero me alejé del coche patrulla a una velocidad mayor de lo que se consideraría “el paso normal”.

 

**_I tried carrying the weight of the world_ **

**_but I only have two hands._ **

_Intenté llevar el peso del mundo_

_pero sólo tengo dos manos._

**_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_ **

**_and I don't have any plans._ **

_Espero tener la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo_

_y no tengo ningún plan._ ****  
  


Unos minutos después me encontraba iniciando mi combate matutino contra el estúpido cerrojo de mi taquilla, que me trataba como si personalmente hubiera ofendido a su madre y permanecía cerrado tercamente a pesar de que introducía bien la combinación. Pero si de algo me enorgullecía yo, era de ser persistente (algunos dirían cabezota); por lo que tras varios minutos peleándome con el candado, siempre lograba abrirlo.

 

Era un pueblo pequeño y sabía que los rumores circulaban a gran velocidad allí, e ignoraba cuáles se habían formado en torno a mí, pero seguramente no serían tan descabellados como lo que en verdad había pasado.

 

No sé si esperaba que mi regreso después de una semana de ausencia causara un revuelo entre la gente, pero aparte de las miradas y los cuchicheos que me seguían allá donde iba, no había mucha diferencia a un día normal antes del… ¿incidente? ¿El Día de las Revelaciones? Exceptuando que había logrado el estatus de paria, ahora que no estaba rodeado de la manada.  No obstante, sabía que no debían de andar demasiado lejos, teniendo en cuenta que Derek había prometido guardias de 24h.

 

¿Me seguían al baño si decidía ir a hacer pis? Espeluznante.

 

Algunos incluso estaban más cerca de lo que creía.

 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibí un golpe en la espalda que parecía contener la fuerza de un _Batmovil_   circulando a más de doscientos.

 

Choqué contra la taquilla, golpeándome fuertemente la cara contra el metal de la puerta que todavía no había logrado abrir, para luego dar fuertemente con los huesos en el suelo.

 

Solté un gemido de dolor mientras apretaba mi costado. Aunque mis heridas curadas en su mayoría, los movimientos bruscos todavía me provocaban cierto dolor.

 

—Mira por dónde vas, cazador. No querríamos que te lesionaras.

 

Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con Jackson, que sonreía cruelmente a mi lado. Sus ojos destellaron momentáneamente en un intenso azul eléctrico, antes de volver a su tono normal. Estaba acompañado por Danny, que aunque no participaba en la burla y permanecía totalmente estoico, tampoco hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para detener a su amigo. El gesto dolió, aunque hice un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

 

—No sé si la gomina que usas ha terminado por penetrar en tu cerebro y cortocircuitado tus dos únicas neuronas, porque si no te habías dado cuenta: yo estaba parado —siseé, mientras usaba de apoyo las taquillas para levantarme.

—Sí, y también en mi camino.

—¿Hay siete metros de pasillo y justamente has decido pasar por donde yo me encontraba?

 

Qué gilipollas.

 

Abrió la boca para contestar a mi pregunta de una forma que estaba seguro de que no sería precisamente “educada”, que hubiera ido seguida de una réplica sarcástica por mi parte, y que probablemente hubiera terminado en una pelea a puñetazos; pero fuimos interrumpidos.

 

—¡Jackson! —llamó Lydia, a pocos pasos de distancia, sacando varios libros de su propia taquilla.

 

No lo hizo por defenderme. Ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirme una sola mirada, ignorando mi completa existencia. Ante ella, no era más que la confirmación de sus sospechas y un traidor que no merecía la más mínima atención por su parte.

 

—Cuídate, _cazador_ —escupió Jackson la palabra, como si fuera lo más asqueroso que había tenido en su boca en mucho tiempo.

 

Agarró mi mochila y la empujó contra mi pecho con tanta fuerza que acabé de nuevo contra las taquillas. Después giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a grandes y prepotentes zancadas, seguido Danny. Los tres doblaron la esquina y desaparecieron, mientras yo permanecía con la espalda apoyada sobre el frío metal.

 

Desde el momento en que la revelación se había llevado a cabo sabía que no iba a recibir más que desprecio por su parte, creía que estaba preparado para soportarlo… pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

 

Las garras de Jackson habían rajado la tela de mi mochila y su contenido se desparramó por el suelo. El sonido fue amortiguado por el de las conversaciones de los demás alumnos, que ni siquiera se habían inmutado cuando el licántropo me había atacado.

Tras un minuto, me agaché y recogí mis cosas, aún esparcidas por los suelos.

 

Al alzar la cabeza, descubrí a Isaac, Erica y Boyd fulminándome con la mirada desde lo alto de las escaleras estilo _Chicos del Maíz_ , sin hacer un solo movimiento de aproximación o alejamiento. Mis manos se apretaron sobre la mochila, con cuidado de tapar los agujeros, y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a clase. En todo momento sentí los ojos de los tres licántropos clavados en mi espalda.

 

Sabía que iba a ser un día horrible, pero había subestimado el desdén que sentían hacia mí.

 

**_I wish that I could stay forever this young._ **

_Desearía poder quedarme siempre así de joven._

**_Not afraid to close my eyes._ **

_No tengo miedo de cerrar mis ojos._

**_Life's a game made for everyone and love is a prize._ **

_La vida es un juego hecho para todo el mundo y el amor es un premio._ ****  
  


Si había considerado malo lo del pasillo había sido malo, las clases fueron horribles. No es que fueran violentos conmigo (aunque estoy seguro de que Harris les hubiera dejado si hubieran decidido hacerme tragar ácido sulfúrico), ni nada por el estilo, pero no siempre es necesario recurrir a lo físico para dañar a una persona.

 

Cuando entré a la primera clase del día, **economía** , la manada había reasignado sus asientos de modo que ya no me sentaba junto a Scott sino con un chico llamado Jared, que tenía la costumbre de vomitar cuando se ponía muy nervioso. Estábamos a dos días del examen de economía y Finstock no dejaba de gritar y repetir lo difícil que éste iba a ser _(“Si yo mismo me pusiera a hacerlo, probablemente ni lo aprobaría”_ ), por lo cual, su estómago debía de estar bastante inquieto y dispuesto a ser vaciado sobre cualquier incauto ser humano que se encontrara en su rango de alcance. Decidí no sentarme muy cerca de él y estar atento a al más mínimo cambio en su expresión, por si debía apartarme: lo último que necesitaba era acabar lleno de vómito.

 

La siguiente hora, **literatura** , no fue mucho mejor. Durante mi ausencia habían avanzado en el análisis de Hamlet, y como ya no estaba en buenos términos con los demás, no podía pedir prestados sus apuntes. Tuve que contentarme con permanecer con cara de quien se está enterando de todo lo que están diciendo, mientras trataba de tomar algún apunte que tal vez me ayudara después). A parte de aquel detalle, creí que la clase transcurría con relativa tranquilidad hasta que una bola de papel me golpeó en la mejilla y cayó sobre la página que había llenado casi completamente con dibujos de monigotes batallando (al cabo de un rato, desistí de tratar de ponerme al día de la clase).

 

_Hijo de una zorra y_

_más rastrero que una rata._

_Te apuñala por la espalda_

_sin romper a sudar._

_¿Qué despreciable criatura soy?_

 

 _“Ni siquiera rima”_ pensé, sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho al leer las palabras que Erica había escrito. Podía notar los ojos de la loba clavados en mi espalda pero me forcé a no mirarla, sabía que contemplar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia no iba a ayudarme en nada. Arrugué la nota en mis manos y la dejé en la mesa para luego echarla en la basura.

 

En clase de **biología y geología** , cuando teníamos que pasar las muestras de rocas volcánicas para ver su color y textura; se las ofrecí a Lydia (los sitios estaban asignados y tuve que sentarme junto a ella), sin embargo, ella se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada hasta que las dejé sobre la mesa. Sólo entonces las cogió y las observó durante un rato, antes de ofrecérselas a Scott.

 

En **química** , mi libro desapareció de la mochila cuando me agaché para recoger el lapicero. No estoy seguro de quién fue, sin embargo, me apostaría el brazo de Jackson a que fue Isaac, que me contempló con una sonrisa torcida mientras el idiota de Harris sacaba a relucir mi incompetencia para realizar una tarea tan sencilla como es traer todo mi material en un discurso que ocupó al menos diez minutos (incluso llegó a llamar a mi periodo de recuperación, “vacaciones”).

 

Gilipollas. Los dos: Harris e Isaac.

 

Cuando el libro apareció “misteriosamente” de nuevo en mi mochila, un bonito pene de color fosforito había sido dibujado en primera página.

 

El resto de las clases no mejoró en absoluto, ni tampoco los cambios entre una y otra.

 

Me sentía observado, juzgado en silencio y rechazado; mis únicas interacciones eran para recibir indiferencia o desprecio. Intentaba que ello no me afectara, pero no podía evitar encogerme cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con alguno de los de los miembros de la manada.

 

Siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría, aunque supongo que creí que en ese entonces me encontraría fuera de _Beacon Hills_ y de vuelta en el apartamento de Kate, sin tener que volver a ver a ninguno de ellos. Pensé que entonces sería más fácil superarlo.

 

Y por fin llegó la hora de la comida.

 

**_So wake me up when it's all over._ **

_Así que despiértame cuando todo haya terminado._

**_When I'm wiser and I'm older._ **

_Cuando sea más sabio y cuando sea mayor._

**_All this time I was finding myself_ **

**_and I didn't know I was lost._ **

_Todo este tiempo estaba encontrándome a mí mismo_

_y no sabía que estaba perdido._

 

Si había considerado horrible la situación que se había dado en las clases,  el momento de la comida podía denominarse con las palabras “Un auténtico infierno”. Conocía mis límites a la perfección y sabía que no iba a poder aguantar los ataques pasivo-agresivos de la manada, pero no imaginé que lograrían quebrarme tan rápidamente.

 

Desde el primer momento que entré en la cafetería, pude sentir los ojos de las personas cayendo sobre mí. Los de la manada, vigilantes; y los del resto de la gente, que seguramente se preguntaba por qué no me encontraba con el grupo de gente que me adoptó desde el primer momento en que puse los pies en aquel lugar. Lamenté con todas mis fuerzas no haberme preparado nada en casa del Sheriff y haber salido a comerlo en el campo de _lacrosse_.

 

 _“Vamos, Stiles”_ me dije _“Las miradas no son capaces de matarte, excepto las de un basilisco”_.

 

 

Cogí una bandeja y agarré un botellín de agua y una manzana, mientras observaba críticamente la comida. No tenía nada de hambre pero sabía que si quería recuperar fuerzas debía forzarme a comer, ya que en la cafetería no tenía encima de mí los ojos del Sheriff, haciéndome sentir mal conmigo mismo sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra cuando no terminaba al menos con más de la mitad de mi plato.

 

Es injusto que puedan manipularme de esa forma.

 

_“Aunque esas son criaturas que, por suerte, no se encuentran en Beaco- Mejor no sigo esa línea de pensamiento. Las desgracias nunca vienen solas y ahora mismo no necesito un basilisco pululando por Beacon Hills. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que lidiar con la manada más heterogénea que he visto en mi vida y que parece estar empleando todas sus energías en convertir mi vida en un infierno. Sólo llevo un día de vuelta y… nunca pensé que diría esto pero… me está haciendo hasta desear estar de vuelta en mi antiguo instituto.”._

 

Observé la comida depositada en la bandeja como si fuera ella la responsable de todos mis males. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

 

_“No, claro que no. Ni aunque decidieran usarme de aperitivo contra el basilisco desearía estar de vuelta en ese lugar lleno de pijas y niños de papá; y menos ahora que Kate sabe que la traicioné…”._

 

—¿A dónde te crees que vas, cazador? —Me sobresaltó una voz, apartándome de mis pensamientos.

 

Parpadeé, sorprendido, al encontrarme sin saber muy bien cómo frente a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la mayor parte de la manada, exceptuando la rama popular (Jackson, Lydia y Danny), que estaba en la suya propia.

 

Maldije en silencio.

 

Había estado tan distraído que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando había tomado la bandeja y mis pasos me habían dirigido a aquel lugar que había ocupado desde el primer momento en que había pisado los pies en aquel instituto.

 

Una vez más me había convertido en el objetivo de todas sus miradas hostiles. Creo que Scott y Allison eran los únicos que no me miraban como si fuera un insecto particularmente molesto que deseaban aplastar: mi prima lo hacía con un rostro totalmente carente de emociones, y Scott con una mezcla entre tristeza y decepción, lo que era casi peor que el odio.

 

—Al parecer a sentarme en cualquier otro lugar —contesté, apretando los dedos sobre la bandeja hasta que se me pusieron blancos.

 

En aquel momento deseé que si el Imperio realmente había construido la Estrella de la Muerte, que ésta me desintegrara.

 

—Buena elección —siseó Erica, recostándose contra Boyd, que tensó sus músculos en una silenciosa amenaza.

 

Isaac simplemente me levantó el dedo con una mueca desdeñosa.

 

Me di la vuelta para marcharme, sin embargo, de alguna forma Jackson ya no se encontraba en su habitual sitio entre la _créme de la créme_ del instituto, sino que se había materializado a mi lado con tal sigilo que no me di cuenta hasta que casi choqué con él. Usé mis reflejos para esquivarlo y no dejar caer ni siquiera el botellín de agua, pero lo que no pude evitar fue su pierna extendida.

 

Jackson me puso la zancadilla y yo perdí el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo con un grito.

 

El sonido repitió su eco por la, de repente, muy silenciosa cafetería.

 

Permanecí tumbado sobre las baldosas durante varios segundos, sin mover un solo músculo y todavía procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Había caído sobre la bandeja de comida y toda mi ropa y gran parte de mi cara había quedado cubierta de puré de patatas. Además, uno de los platos se había roto y mi mano había ido a caer justo encima de los fragmentos.

 

Contemplé con incredulidad cómo las gotas rojizas brotaban de la palma de mi mano y se mezclaban con los restos de comida que cubrían toda mi ropa.

 

—¡JACKSON! —gritó Scott, horrorizado, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

 

No estoy seguro de si pretendía socorrerme o encararse con Jackson, porque no le di tiempo.

 

Agarré uno de los cuchillos y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, desequilibré a Jackson con una patada en los tobillos. Se desplomó de cara contra el suelo con una exclamación de sorpresa. Dos segundos después lo tenía inmovilizado contra las baldosas con un brazo retorcido en la espalda y mi improvisada arma apuntando a su yugular, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que notara la punta del frío metal pero no tanto como para sacar sangre.

 

—¿Te ha parecido gracioso, _Jackson_? —siseé.

 

Nuestra posición me permitía ocultar a los presentes el cuchillo que apoyaba contra su garganta.

 

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Suéltame! —gritó, retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo, pero yo lo tenía bien sujeto.

—Acosar a la presa una vez está rodeada, herirla, hacerla sufrir y desear estar en otra parte a pesar de saber que no puede marcharse —dije, forzando su brazo hasta el límite, sabiendo que con un movimiento brusco por mi parte, podría dislocarle el hombro—. Sin embargo, nunca hacer un movimiento mortal.

—¡Stiles! ¡Déjalo! —chilló Lydia, a quien el nerviosismo de su voz y los casi imperceptibles temblores de sus manos traicionaban su máscara de tranquilidad.

 

La manada nos rodeaba a mí y a Jackson, con el cuerpo tenso y preparados para intervenir, aunque sin atreverse a hacerlo mientras yo sujetara el cuchillo. Me incliné para acercar los labios a su oreja, clavando aún más mi rodilla en la parte baja de su espalda.

 

—No creas ni por un instante que no sería capaz de matarte —susurré peligrosamente—. Yo ya había aprendido al menos siete formas de acabar con seres como tú cuando todavía estabas estudiándote las tablas de multiplicar.

 

Clavé un poco más la punta de metal en su cuello, aún sin romper la piel, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de Jackson bajo mis dedos.

 

—Aunque le quites las garras a un lobo, éste aún puede seguir mordiendo; es igual en el caso de los cazadores. Puedes quitarme mis revólveres, las esposas o la porra eléctrica; pero no pienses que por ello me has arrebatado la capacidad de terminar con tu miserable vida —gruñí—. No estoy indefenso y te aseguro que el único motivo por el que no estás muerto es porque no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo. Me bastaría un certero golpe en tu arteria carótida para hacer que te desangraras como un cerdo antes incluso de que tus poderes de curación se activaran o los servicios de emergencia llegaran.

—Hazlo y acabarás pudriéndote en alguna apestosa cárcel el resto de tu vida.

 

Jackson quería sonar amenazante, no obstante, era un poco difícil tomarlo en serio cuando podía ver el terror de su mirada y el sudor de su frente.

 

—¡Stiles! ¡Déjalo, por favor! —pidió Scott, haciendo un ademán de acercarse pero sin dar el paso definitivo.

—Pero tú estarás muerto y eso te dará igual —repliqué, esbozando una sonrisa carente de humor—. Además, aún sigo siendo menor y tengo algunos contactos entre el sistema judicial, así que probablemente terminaría en un reformatorio o en un centro psiquiátrico. La seguridad de estos sitios no es tan buena como creéis y antes de que os dierais cuenta, habría desaparecido. No sería muy difícil, tengo el mundo entero para perderme.

 

Hace poco Jackson me preguntó si me hubiera atrevido a matarlo y no supe que contestarle. En aquellos momentos era como un animal herido y acorralado, y es posible que si alguien hubiera hecho un mal movimiento, hubiera reaccionado de la forma más inesperada.

 

—No me provoques, _lobo_ —murmuré—. Podrías convertirte en mi siguiente presa.

 

Di un último apretón a la muñeca de Jackson y me levanté con rapidez, soltando el cuchillo y deslizándolo bajo la mesa, para que ninguno aparte de la manada lo viera.

 

Lydia corrió hasta Jackson y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras el hombre lobo me fulminaba con una mirada azul eléctrico. Allison se quedó junto a mí, con la mano muy cerca de la parte baja de su espalda, donde sabía que estaba ocultando una pequeña daga. Scott se acercó a mí y me colocó suavemente una mano en el hombro.

 

—No me toques —escupí, apartándolo de un empujón.

 

Sabía que no era justo para Scott, ya que era el único que no me había atacado, sin embargo, no quería su compasión. Además, tampoco es que hubiera hecho nada para detenerlo.

 

Me lanzó una mirada herida que despertó en mí una punzada de culpabilidad, que rápidamente extinguí cuando volví a mirar la palma de mi mano. Agarré un montón de servilletas y traté de detener la hemorragia con ellas. No tardaron en quedar teñidas de rojo.

 

—Ese corte es bastante profundo, necesitas que te lo cosan —observó Scott, manteniendo la distancia—. Allison, Isaac, acompañad a-

—¿Para que podáis lanzarme por el hueco de la escalera en cuanto os de la espalda y rematar el trabajo? —Apreté el brazo contra mi pecho—. No, gracias. Ya conozco el camino.

 

Scott abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpido por el grito del entrenador Finstock, el cual retumbó por toda la cafetería. Hay que reconoce que el hombre tiene una capacidad pulmonar impresionante.

 

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! —aulló, mientras entraba en la cafetería como un gran torbellino de locura y energía nerviosa, mirándonos como si hubiéramos estado bailando sobre la tumba de su abuela.

_“Mierda”_ pensé, mientras me movía disimuladamente tras Scott para escapar de la enfurecida mirada del entrenador.

 

—¡El único momento del día en que puedo relajarme sin necesidad de un vaso de whisky (o una botella entera) y olvidarme de que existís para convertir mi vida en un infierno, es la hora del almuerzo! —gritó el entrenador, quien todavía tenía una servilleta envuelta alrededor del cuello a modo de improvisado babero—. ¡Pero supongo que es mucho pedir que seáis capaces de no actuar como los concentrados de hormonas y agresividad que sois durante una hora! ¡Lo único que tenéis que hacer es reprimir vuestros instintos primarios hasta que suene la campana de salida y que indica que estoy libre de toda responsabilidad! ¡SÓLO HASTA ENTONCES! —Hizo un gesto despectivo—. Luego podéis mataros a puñetazos o descargar adrenalina practicando sexo salvaje. Eso sí, usad protección. Las ETS y el embarazo son algo muy serio.

 

No es que opine que el entrenador esté loco, prefiero pensar que tiene otra forma de ver el mundo, que debemos considerar única y especial.

 

—¡Whittermore! ¡Otra vez tú! —gritó el entrenador, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Me gusta que mis jugadores sean agresivos, ¡pero prefiero que se limiten al campo de juego! ¡Esta es la cuarta pelea en la que te has visto envuelto en apenas un mes! ¡Si sigues por ese camino, voy a tener que ponerte a chupar banquillo!

 

Como Jackson había sido transformado recientemente, era normal que aún tuviera problemas para controlar sus emociones. Obviamente, era algo que no podíamos comentar al entrenador.

 

—Vale, ¿y quién es el otro pequeño bastardo causante de este alboroto?

 

Toda la cafetería o la mayor parte de ella se volvió para mirarme e incluso Scott se apartó disimuladamente de mí. Aunque ninguno me hubiera señalado, creo que mi camiseta manchada de puré y la sangre chorreando de mi mano, me hubieran identificado como el otro alborotador tan claramente como si hubiera llevado tatuada la palabra CULPABLE en la cara.

 

El entrenador se quedó durante unos instantes contemplándome.

 

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Eh… —Finstock parecía tener la política de únicamente recordar los nombres de su equipo de _lacrosse_ y aquellos alumnos con el mayor número de castigos en su expediente—. Stiles Walker.

—¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—¡Llevo casi dos meses acudiendo a su clase de economía!.

—Lo que sea —bufó, seguramente olvidando ya mi nombre—. Déjame ver tu mano.

 

Sin esperar respuesta, él agarró mi brazo con brusquedad y apartó las servilletas. Después observó mis heridas con la delicadeza y el ojo experto de un hombre que ha visto lesiones en muchas ocasiones.

 

—Creo que no necesitarás puntos, pero sí que te la venden —concluyó—. Ve a la enfermería. Ya hablaremos de vuestros castigos más adelante.

 

Asentí, volviendo a cubrir mi mano.

 

—¡Y el resto volved a vuestros asientos! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! —Definitivamente, el entrenador había visto demasiadas series policíacas—. ¡Y a no ser que alguien se esté muriendo, no volváis a molestarme o juro que modificaré el examen sorpresa de mañana para que incluso su simple visión os haga querer llorar! Id a tocar las narices a Harris la próxima vez.

 

Si Harris me hubiera encontrado en el suelo, desangrándome y a punto de expirar mi último aliento, seguramente hubiera aprovechado para pisarme.

 

Agarré mi mochila, que había quedado abandonada junto a una silla, y maniobré para colocármela de nuevo sobre los hombros con una sola mano. En todo momento evadiendo la mirada de los miembros de la manada, me disponía a marcharme cuando noté la presencia de Scott a mi espalda, invadiendo mi espacio físico pero sin tocarme.

 

—Escucha, Stiles… —comenzó a hablar.

—Me despreciáis por el hecho de que soy hijo de Kate —corté fríamente, sin volverme—, pero dejad que os diga algo: ¿golpear y acosar a vuestro enemigo una vez ha sido derrotado?  No sois mejores que ella.

 

No me esperé a sus reacciones, me di la vuelta y salí rápidamente de la cafetería, sintiendo los ojos de todo el mundo sobre mí.

 

Lo que le había dicho en la cafetería era cierto, al menos en parte. Tenía contactos en el mundillo judicial (a un cazador siempre le viene bien), pero no eran míos, sino de Kate. Ella me consideraba un traidor y me daría caza en cuanto pusiera los pies fuera de _Beacon Hills_ , sin importar dónde tratara de huir o esconderme.

 

En aquella ciudad me encontraba bajo la protección de la manada y era probablemente el único lugar en todo el mundo donde me encontraba a salvo de ella. Que me retuvieran a la fuerza o no, no importaba.

 

No tenía **ningún otro lugar a donde ir**.

 

Cuando emprendí mi huida sabía que no llegaría muy lejos, aún en vías de recuperación y sin ningún tipo de plan, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, sólo quería echar a correr y no parar hasta que me detuvieran.

 

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

 

**_I didn't know I was lost._ **

_No sabía que estaba perdido._

**_I didn't know I was lost._ **

_No sabía que estaba perdido._

 

“ **Avicii** – Wake Me Up”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Olifante: es una bestia ficticia del mundo de Tolkien, que aparece en las películas del Señor de los Anillos (las Dos Torres y el Retorno del Rey).
> 
> *Los Chicos del Maiz: es una película de terror de 1084 que transcurre en un pueblo ficticio de Nebraska donde los adultos son asesinados por los niños cuando cumplen 18 años. Todos rinden culto a una extraña deidad de los campos del maíz.  
> No he visto la película, ya que odio el género del terror y soy una miedica.
> 
> *Halcón Milenario: es la nave que Han Solo pilota junto a Chewbacca en las películas de Star Wars (Episodios IV, V y VI).
> 
> *La Estrella de la Muerte: es una estación espacial ficticia del universo Star Wars. 
> 
> Lo sé, lo sé, soy mala... pero miradlo por el lado positivo, al menos no lo estoy torturando con electricidad. Ha dolido escribir esto, sin embargo, era necesario. Después de lo que Stiles ha hecho, no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados (en absoluto estoy diciendo que está bien lo que han hecho, yo no apruebo ninguna forma de bullying).
> 
> Lo que necesitan es hablarlo, porque ambos saben que Stiles no es tan malo y Stiles sabe que ellos tampoco son malvados. Miscomunication.
> 
> También sé que en este capítulo ha habido una notable falta de interacción entre Derek y Stiles, pero no os preocupéis, en el siguiente capítulo volverán a encontrarse. Ambos necesitan hablar de lo que pasó.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	14. Érase una Vez Un Chico que No Tenía Dónde Ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡DOBLE CAPÍTULO PUBLICADO!
> 
> En un principio iba a ser uno solamente pero me quedó demasiado denso y mi beta me recomendó que lo partiera en dos, sin embargo, no me veía con corazón de haceros esperar otra semana así que he subido los dos capítulos a la vez (así podéis decidir cuándo y cómo leerlos).
> 
> ¡Un fuerte agradecimiento a mi nueva beta Isnis, que ha tenido que corregir mi larga lista de errores y aconsejarme sobre el desarrollo de la acción; pero sobre todo por la paciencia que ha tenido que tener conmigo!  
> Lo que necesita esta mujer necesita por su labor es un puñetero altar.
> 
> \---
> 
> SOBRE EL PERSONAJE DE STILES: Muchos me habéis hablado sobre lo agresivamente que Stiles se comporta y creo que debo comentar un par de cosas. STILES NO ES EL MISMO QUE EN LA SERIE, por lo que sus reacciones no serán las mismas que las que tendría allí. Con ello no intento justificar todas las acciones de Stiles, porque todos sabemos que a veces puede ser un poco gilipollas y algunos de los comentarios que hace pueden ser bastante insensibles; pero tal vez nos haga entender parte de su comportamiento.
> 
> Stiles se ha criado con Kate Argent (psicópata que quemó viva a toda una familia y con una moralidad bastante particular) y no recuerda su vida anterior a ello. Ella lo ha manipulado desde los diez años y le ha enseñado a desconfiar de todo y todos, que las criaturas sobrenaturales son sus enemigas y lo matarán si tienen la oportunidad, y a sobrevivir. Él no ha conocido el cariño de un padre como el Sheriff o la amistad de alguien como Scott. Incluso sus compañeros de clase lo despreciaban y él tenía que mantenerse en guardia frente a ellos.
> 
> La caza es lo único que conoce y él está acostumbrado de cuidar de sí mismo, que es lo que ha estado tratando de hacer: "Kate va a matarme si no lo hago" "¿Por qué unos desconocidos, sus supuestos enemigos iban a ayudarme sin recibir nada a cambio?"
> 
> Después de todo, ¿por qué va a echar por tierra todo lo que conoce por unas personas a las que conoce desde hace un mes? ¿Quién dice que no están tratando de manipularlo?
> 
> Ahora ha sido capturado por los que Kate le ha enseñado que debía odiar y no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que quieren de él. Él se había imaginado que iban a odiarlo por lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, todos sabemos que imaginarse algo no es lo mismo que enfrentarse a ello en la vida real. Él se siente como un animal enjaulado, se siente atacado y reacciona como siempre ha reaccionado, poniéndose a la defensiva y atacando, tratando de infligir el mayor daño posible.
> 
> No estoy diciendo que esté bien, pero también creo que hay que tratar de meterse en la mente de Stiles y pensar en lo que ha vivido y las ideas que pueden estar pasando por su cerebro en esos momentos.

**13\. Erase Una Vez un Chico que No Tenía Dónde Ir.**

**_I couldn't tell you._ **

_No podía decírtelo._

**_Why she felt that way?_ **

_¿Por qué ella se sentía así?_

**_She felt it every day and I couldn't help her._ **

_Lo sentía cada día y yo no podía ayudarla._

**_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._ **

_Sólo la miraba cometer los mismos errores de nuevo._

Escapar de la escuela no fue una tarea excesivamente difícil, incluso teniendo a la manada casi al completo patrullando los pasillos cual Can Cerbero en las puertas del Inframundo. No tuve más que ir hasta la enfermería, dejar que me curaran la mano (no me ayudaría el ir chorreando sangre y dejando un rastro más visible que la Aurora Boreal una noche de invierno en Noruega), y salir por la ventana en cuanto la enfermera se dio la vuelta; porque estaba seguro de que Boyd y Erica se encontraban rondando por el pasillo, esperando a que terminaran de arreglarme. Sólo había un piso de altura; he escalado farolas más altas (una historia bastante humillante que incluye a una especie de gato del tamaño de un poni perteneciente a una bruja que tenía su propio laboratorio de “hongos mágicos” y que me prometí a mí mismo que jamás relataría).

 

Corrí hacia los aparcamientos, mientras vigilaba mi espalda por si alguno de los demás integrantes de la manada me veía por alguna de las ventanas, pero debían de estar de vuelta en las clases, porque nadie salió en mi persecución. Avancé velozmente agachado entre los vehículos y cuanto estaba a punto de alcanzar la carretera, un brillante _Porsche_ de color rojo captó mi atención. Estaba claro de a quién pertenecía, no muchos adolescentes de _Beacon Hills_ pueden presumir de tener un coche que vale más que la mitad de las casas de sus padres.

 

No estoy orgulloso de lo siguiente que hice, porque considero que es un movimiento infantil y vengativo, no propio de un cazador experimentado como yo; aunque no voy a negar que lo disfruté y que no me arrepiento en absoluto. Pequeños placeres de la vida.

Agarré la llave de la casa del Sheriff y… la usé para rallar la carrocería del vehículo desde los focos delanteros hasta los intermitentes traseros.  

 

 _“Jódete, Jackson”_ pensé, con una torva sonrisa.

 

No es como si Jackson no pudiera pintarlo de nuevo o comprarse otro _Porsche_ si quisiese, Aun así, mereció la pena simplemente sólo por el sentimiento de satisfacción que me invadió; a pesar de que después tuve que pagar por la mano de pintura.

 

Dos segundos después me encontraba corriendo calle abajo.

 

No llegué demasiado lejos, aunque no fue por mi precario estado de salud. Me recorrí el pueblo entero hasta llegar a sus límites, hasta donde podía leerse el cartel de **_“Está saliendo de Beacon Hills”_** y allí me detuve.

 

Contemplé el letrero mientras recuperaba el aliento durante varios minutos, tratando de decidir si dar el siguiente paso o no, mientras mi mente ya tenía preparados al menos tres planes de huida. Si avanzaba lo suficientemente deprisa, podría estar en el pueblo siguiente en poco menos de dos horas y podría apañármelas para coger un tren (me había vuelto bastante habilidoso en esquivar a los revisores); con un poco de suerte me encontraría a la suficiente distancia como para que me perdieran el rastro.

 

Apreté los puños. Podía ser tan sencillo desaparecer… Y sin embargo sabía que no sería así, que con mi escapada de _Beacon Hills_ no terminaría todo.

 

Dos segundos después me di la vuelta y regresé caminando hacia la ciudad.

 

¿A quién quería engañar? No es como si tuviera algún otro lugar al que ir. Ni Kate, ni ningún otro cazador me ayudaría; _Beacon Hills_ era lo único que me quedaba, me gustara  o no.  En cuanto pusiera los pies fuera de los límites del territorio protegido por la manada Hale, estaría más muerto que los padres de Batman al salir de aquel cine. Cualquier cazador leal a Kate dispararía a matar, y los que no… tendrían demasiado miedo de ella como para no delatarme.

 

Derek y los demás no necesitaban vigilarme las 24/7, estaba atrapado en esa ciudad.

 

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_ **

_¿Qué es lo que está mal, qué es lo que está mal ahora?_

**_Too many, too many problems._ **

_Demasiados, demasiados problemas._

**_Don't know where she belongs._ **

_No sabe a dónde pertenece._

**_Where she belongs._ **

_A dónde pertenece._ ****  
  


 Tras unos minutos, terminé en una pequeña cafetería que tenía retratos de diferentes estrellas de cine colgados de las pareces y situada a las afueras. Había usado uno de los baños para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme la de gimnasia, porque el puré de patatas que se había adherido estaba pegajoso y empezaba a oler; y luego había empleado el poco dinero que me había sobrado del almuerzo para pedirme un café y un donut. Probablemente tendría que volver al instituto o ir a la comisaría para que no creyeran que me había escapado (cosa que había hecho… más o menos), me había mutilado alguna de las muchas criaturas que parecen invadir la ciudad día sí y día también, o sido secuestrado nuevamente por Kate; pero no tenía ganas de volver a encararme con ninguno de ellos. Ya solucionaría ese problema el Stiles del futuro, el Stiles del presente se sentaría tranquilamente con su comida y contemplaría la calle con la mirada perdida, mientras las suaves notas de _“Time in a bottle”_ de Jim Croce invadían sus oídos.

 

—¿Por qué estar tan triste, joven cazador?

 

Me giré rápidamente y agarré el cuchillo (un estúpido cuchillo sin punta que no parecía capaz de cortar ni una barra de mantequilla), dispuesto a enfrentarme a mi atacante, una mujer asiática que no tardé en reconocer: _Mei Ling_ , la dueña de la extraña tienda en la que me había escondido apenas una semana antes. Estuve a punto de dejar caer mi improvisada arma del susto. ¿Cómo se había sentado y se las había arreglado para robarme el donut y dar un sorbo de mi café sin que yo me diera cuenta? ¿Y cómo sabía que yo era un cazador?

 

—No estar tan sorprendido —dijo, con una sonrisa zorruna—. Tú y tus amigos lobos no ser tan discretos como vosotros creer. Dejar el cuchillo, cazador, yo venir en son de paz.

—¿Qué eres tú? —pregunté, haciendo lo que decía, consciente de que no podría hacer nada contra ella con un cubierto.

—Eso ser maleducado de preguntar —respondió, dándole un mordisco a mi donut. Y menudo mordisco, se llevó al menos la mitad del dulce.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo de ser educado ante una potencial amenaza.

—Si yo querer hacerte daño, haberte matado en mi tienda. Menos revuelo que un sitio público.

 

No es que hubiera demasiadas personas en aquel lugar: un hombre bigotudo leyendo el periódico, la camarera del extraño peinado  y el anciano que parecía dormido, a dos mesas de distancia. Además, parecían lo suficientemente desinteresadas como para no hacer nada si _Mei Ling_ se decidía a cortarme el cuello. Probablemente, la camarera se quejaría de tener que limpiar el estropicio después.

 

—No me tranquiliza en absoluto.

—Si querer consuelo, ir a una iglesia —contestó—. Yo ser comerciante, no asesina.

—Entonces debo suponer que no eres tan humana como aparentas ser.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Yo no decir.

—Y también que podías haberme vencido sin demasiado esfuerzo si hubiera resultado ser una amenaza —continué, percatándome por primera vez del aura de peligro que la rodeaba y que me había pasado desapercibida aquella vez en la tienda.

—Tú haber estado muerto antes de saber que acabar de pasar —afirmó, dando otro sorbito de mi café. ¡¿Hola?! ¡Un poquito de educación!—, pero suponer menos esfuerzo fingir ser una histérica y dejar que pactar tú conmigo. No ser mal trato.

—Supongo que también hablas mi idioma a la perfección.

 

Soltó una carcajada, divertida.

 

—Yo hablo multitud de lenguas, pequeño rojo—respondió, con un ligero acento que casi podría pasar desapercibido—. Aunque la gente tiende a subestimar más a la pobre mujer china que no domina nuestro idioma.

—Si a lo que has venido es a por tu dinero, no lo tengo.

—No importa, la verdad es que a mi hija le gusta más tu cámara. Ya ha fotografiado la tienda entera. _Ping_ te envía saludos.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada, únicamente charlar —No podía creerme que en algún momento hubiera creído que aquella era una mujer normal y corriente. Aunque claro, el hecho de que me hubiera hecho pensar aquello, formaba parte de su buena interpretación—. Quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano solicites mi ayuda.

—¿Y en qué podrías ayudarme tú? Como has dicho, soy un cazador, y como tal no suelo solicitar ayuda de extraños. Y mucho menos aquellos que admiten con total calma el haberme engañado.

—Soy comerciante, cazador, y como tal, tengo contactos prácticamente por todo el mundo; podría conseguirte desde acónito azul hasta libros hechos con piel de criaturas extintas y con palabras impronunciables a la lengua humana. Además —Hizo una pausa, seguramente para dar efecto. Hay que ver lo que a la gente le gusta dramatizar—, yo podría ayudarte a huir de _Beacon Hills_.

 

La miré a los ojos, de un bonito tono chocolate que brillaban intensamente.

 

—¿Sacarme de _Beacon Hills_? —murmuré, sorprendido. Entonces me acordé del dilema que me había asaltado minutos antes—. Eso no importa, no puedo salir de esta ciudad.

—Puede que más adelante quieras hacerlo, no deseches mi idea con tanta facilidad—contestó, con un tono de voz que sugería que sabía más de lo que parecía, pero no quise preguntar por miedo a las respuestas que podría hallar—. Y tampoco te consideres un extraño a esta ciudad, porque tal vez te encuentres con que tienes más lazos con _Beacon Hills_ que con cualquier otro lugar en el que hayas estado estos últimos años.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aquí tienes mi tarjeta —dijo, ignorando mi pregunta y entregándome una pequeña cartulina roja con palabras en chino e inglés—.  Aunque ya sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas.

—¡Espera…! ¡No puedes soltarme este bombazo y luego marcharte sin más!

 —Me encantaría quedarme, pero tú amigo ya está aquí y no creo que vaya a estar dando saltos de alegría al encontrarte en esta cafetería —Sonrió, dando un par de golpecitos al cristal de la ventana.

 

 _“Oh, joder”_ pensé cuando vi a quien señalaba _Mei Ling_ _“Lo que me faltaba para coronar este día de mierda”._

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._ **

_Ella quiere irse a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa._

**_That's where she lies, broken inside._ **

_Allí es dónde ella yace, destrozada por dentro._

**_With no place to go._ **

_Sin un lugar al que ir._

**_No place to go to dry her eyes._ **

_Sin un lugar al que ir a secar sus ojos._

**_Broken inside._ **

_Destrozada por dentro._

 

Derek se encontraba al otro lado de la calle en su uniforme de oficial de policía, junto con una agente de piel oscura que estaba poniendo una multa a un coche rojo aparcado en doble fila. Como si escuchara mis pensamientos, se giró hacia mí y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Su cara pasó por una gama de expresiones en apenas unos segundos que iban desde la más absoluta confusión a una furia homicida. Apretó los puños y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la cafetería, sin apartar ni un instante los ojos de mí, como si esperara que fuera a salir corriendo (podía haberlo hecho, pero seguramente me hubiera cazado en unos minutos y habría sido un gasto de energía y tiempo innecesario).

 

Y para rematar, _Mei Ling_ había aprovechado la distracción para largarse (con el resto de MI donut, al que ni siquiera había podido dar un mordisco).

 

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —gritó Derek, cerniéndose sobre mí.

—Comer —gruñí, señalando mi taza como si el Alfa fuera estúpido. Lo cierto es que aún no lo había perdonado por golpear mi cabeza contra el coche patrulla y dejarme inconsciente.

—¡Tendrías que estar en el instituto!

—Y tú con tu compañera —repliqué—. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor la ataca el caniche de aquella señora y necesita refuerzos.

 

Derek me agarró del brazo, arrastrándome hacia la salida mientras que aunque yo no hacían nada por resistirme tampoco colaboraba. Como me sentía con ganas de ser una pequeña mierdecilla molesta dije:

 

—Aún no he pagado por mi almuerzo.

 

Creí que me mataría allí mismo, pero se limitó a sacar su cartera y estampar el dinero en el mostrador, dejando una generosa propina. Luego procedió a sacarme de la tienda con poca delicadeza, apretando su mano como una tenaza.

 

—¡¿Qué es lo que no has entendido de tener que estar vigilado las 24 horas?!

—Está claro que las “24 horas”.

 

El verde de sus ojos cambió a un intenso color rojo y yo me tensé bajo su mano, recordando que la última vez que los había visto, había acabado con una cicatriz aún visible en mi nuca. Derek debió de sentir cómo mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que el verde había vuelto a sus iris y había suavizado su agarre.

 

—¡Derek! —gritó una voz femenina a mi espalda. Al darme la vuelta vi a la agente que estaba antes con Derek, señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo—. ¡¿Dónde narices te habías largado?! —Entonces pareció percatarse por primera vez de mi presencia—. ¿Y tú quien eres?

—Soy Stiles.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Uno original y pintoresco, quiero creer.

—Puedes apostar por ello, chico. ¡Oh! —exclamó de repente, sobresaltándome—. ¡Tú eres el chico que está viviendo con el Sheriff Stilinski! ¡No ha dejado de hablar de ti en la comisaría desde que volvió al trabajo!

—¿Él habla de mí? —parpadeé, sorprendido.

—¿Hablar? ¡Las únicas conversaciones que hemos tenido en la comisaría no referentes al trabajo han sido sobre ti!

—Agente Graeme —cortó Derek, con irritación—. Todavía estamos en horario escolar, Stiles debería estar en el instituto.

—Como si tú nunca te hubieras escaqueado de las clases —dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Definitivamente, ella me gustaba.

—No, nunca lo hice.

—Por qué no me sorprende —soltó un resoplido. Luego se volvió hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo—. Yo lo hacía con más frecuencia de la que me gusta admitir.

—Eres agente de la ley —señaló Derek, frunciendo el entrecejo—, no deberías estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

—Stiles parece un jovencito de fuerte voluntad que no se dejaría influenciar por lo que una oficial de policía diga —Solté un bufido, divertido—. Encantada de conocerte, Stiles. Soy Tara Graeme, pero tú puedes llamarme Tara. Derek sólo tiene permiso para hacerlo cuando no se está comportando como si tuviera un palo de escoba metido por el culo.

—Yo soy Stiles, pero Derek suele llamarme “idiota” —Escuché a Derek gruñir a mi espalda, pero ambos lo ignoramos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? —preguntó Tara.

 

Entonces me di cuenta de que cuando alargué la mano para estrechar la suya, había extendido la que se encontraba vendada. Tara la tomó con cuidado y la observó minuciosamente, sin pasarle desapercibido que la sangre que manchaba la tela era fresca. Cerré la palma de mi mano y adopté una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

 

—Sólo es un pequeño corte. Fue un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —Los dedos de Tara se apretaron sobre mi muñeca para evitar que la apartara. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo calculador que me evaluaba sin perder un solo detalle a las expresiones que cruzaban por mi rostro—. ¿Y el causante de ese accidente?

—Un chico de clase.

—Stiles, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo siendo agente de policía?—negué con la cabeza—. Unos ocho años. ¿Y sabes cuántas veces he escuchado la frase “no pretendía hacerlo, fue un accidente”?

—¡No estoy siendo maltratado!—chillé, poniéndome a la defensiva—. Además, puedo cuidarme de mí mismo.

—Eso no lo dudo. No voy a darte un sermón sobre el _bullying_ , pero lo que sí quiero decirte es que no es de débiles pedir ayuda cuando se la necesita —Colocó una mano en mi hombro—. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente instituto por hoy, ¿qué te parece si Derek te lleva a la comisaría y le haces compañía al Sheriff mientras acaba con todo el papeleo? Estoy segura de que le animarías la tarde.

 

Miré a Derek por el rabillo del ojo, que se mantenía estoico mirando nuestro intercambio de palabras.

 

—Preferiría que me encerraras en una habitación con coyotes rabiosos antes que meterme en un coche con el agente Hale —escupí.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Derek no es tan malo! Puede que se dedique a fulminar con la mirada a todo lo que se esté quieto el suficiente tiempo, pero te aseguro que su ladrido es peor que su mordisco.

 

A pesar de que seguía cabreado, no pude evitar echarme a reír  ante acertada la elección de palabras de Tara, para sorpresa de esta y molestia de Derek, quien parecía a punto de estallar. No me hubiera extrañado lo más mínimo si se hubiera vuelto peludo y rasgado su camisa estilo _Hulk_ en mitad de la calzada. Aunque no es que haga falta mucho esfuerzo para hacer que Derek se descamise.

 

—No sé qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia, pero tienes una risa muy agradable —Sonrió Tara—. ¿Entonces qué me dices?

—Que si acabo muerto en una cuneta, hagas que le caiga la cadena perpetua.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Bueno, yo tengo que hablar con el viejo Simmons sobre lo de salir a recoger el periódico como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Tiene que existir un límite de veces que pueda usar la excusa de que si la naturaleza quisiera que usáramos ropa, nos haría nacer con ella —Me guiñó un ojo—. Luego os veo en la comisaría. Derek, si sigues poniendo esa cara, al final se te va a quedar así.

 

Tara se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar calle abajo, destilando confianza en sí misma. Un sentimiento de familiaridad al verla alejarse me invadió; algo que parecía estar asaltándome cada vez con más frecuencia y estaba haciéndome plantear cosas en las que no quería pensar. ¿Había estado alguna vez en _Beacon Hills_ anteriormente o sólo era una extraña reacción a todo el estrés que estaba sintiendo?

 

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque aún me quedaba el problema del viaje en coche con Derek, el Alfa que había reventado un cristal con mi cabeza. Un Alfa que tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea.

 

—Entra —ordenó Derek, abriendo la puerta delantera del coche y haciéndome un gesto. El asiento del copiloto, qué considerado.

 

Lo miré, desafiante, durante unos instantes y sin apartar los ojos de él, abrí la puerta trasera del coche y me metí en su interior. Si tenía que compartir el mismo espacio con él, lo haría mientras había una verja separándonos. Me pareció que una extraña expresión atravesaba su cara, pero no supe si era de irritación o si se sentía dolido de que hubiera elegido poner distancia entre nosotros. Sin embargo, ¿se me podía culpar por ello?

 

Me acomodé en los asientos y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, decidido a ignorar a Derek durante todo el trayecto. Sé que todos pensáis que permanecer en silencio durante un periodo largo de tiempo es algo imposible para mí, pero no es así; difícil sí, no imposible. Además, el viaje no debía durar más de cinco o diez minutos.

 

—Estás enfadado —La voz de Derek rompió el silencio tras un minuto de ignorarnos el uno al otro. No lo dijo con desagrado o confusión, simplemente se limitó a señalar algo que era obvio.

—Gran deducción, Sherlock —repliqué, en un tono sarcástico—. ¿Qué fue lo que me delató? ¿Mi forma de hablar? ¿El que no me haya sentado delante contigo?

—El que te estés comportando como un niño malcriado.

—¡Lamento mucho, oh, mi gran Alfa, que mi comportamiento os ofenda! —grité, hirviendo de furia. Probablemente ni siquiera estaba tan enfadado con él, ya que en el fondo comprendía las razones que lo habían llevado a atacarme de esa forma, pero el estrés de un día que no hacía sino empeorar pudo conmigo—. ¡¿Tenéis más vidrios que queráis destrozar con mi cabeza?!

—Aquello fue un accidente.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo el accidente de hoy!—grité, enseñándole la mano—. ¡Dos cicatrices por el precio de una! ¡No hacéis más que decirme que sois los “buenos” pero desde que sabéis lo que soy no he recibido más que golpes!

—Cállate…—Las manos de Derek apretaron su agarre sobre el volante, temblando, tal vez aguantándose las ganas de rodear con ellas mi cuello.

—Ni siquiera se trata del hecho de que sea un cazador, ¿verdad? ¡Es porque soy hijo de Kate! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! ¡¿Cada vez que me miras la ves a ella y recuerdas lo que te hizo?! ¡¿Es eso?!

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me hizo.

—Sé que te sedujo y quemó viva a tu familia.

 

**_Open your eyes and look outside._ **

_Abre tus ojos y mira fuera._

**_Find the reasons why._ **

_Encuentra el porqué._

**_You've been rejected._ **

_Has sido rechazada._

**_And now you can't find what you left behind._ **

_Y ahora no puedes encontrar lo que dejaste atrás._

 

Si la furia no me hubiera estado consumiendo, probablemente hubiera medido mis palabras; aquello fue un golpe bajo incluso para mí. Soy un gilipollas, siempre lo he sabido, pero incluso hay líneas que no estoy dispuesto a cruzar.

 

Debería haber recordado eso en aquel momento.

 

Antes incluso de darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, el coche se había detenido y la puerta de mi costado fue abierta de un tirón, con sus bisagras chirriando por la fuerza que fue empleada. Derek me agarró del brazo y me sacó a rastras del vehículo, estampándome contra el costado del coche patrulla con una brusquedad que me provocó una corriente de dolor que me hizo soltar un grito. El cuerpo de un furioso Alfa me inmovilizó contra la carrocería y me encontré frente a frente con unos brillantes ojos rojos en los que podía leerse un río de emociones: ira, dolor, culpabilidad… que sacudieron mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Sólo un idiota o un suicida no hubiera sentido miedo.

 

—¡TÚ-NO-SABES-ABSOLUTAMENTE- **NADA**!

 

¿Habéis escuchado alguna vez el rugido de un Alfa? Seguramente no, y mucho menos siendo vosotros el objeto de su ira. El eco de su voz rebotó y se extendió a través de las vacías calles, perdiéndose en la distancia. Las garras se clavaban en mis bíceps con fuerza pero sin llegar a sacar sangre en ningún momento; sus colmillos centellaban a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Por segunda vez en mi vida, vi el rostro de la muerte al mirar a Derek.

 

Cerré los ojos y volví la cabeza, incapaz de sostener su mirada color sangre, a la vez que mi ritmo cardíaco se disparaba. Sé que de esta forma, dejaba al descubierto y vulnerable mi cuello, donde podía sentir el aliento de Derek, pero en aquellos momentos no me importaba. Sólo recuerdo que pensé que tal vez si ofrecía mi garganta como un beta sumiso, no me la rasgaría con sus dientes. Un pensamiento efímero y que no tardé en desechar… o que no tardó en estar ahogado por el terror que sentí de repente.

 

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular y notaba cómo el aire de mis pulmones parecía volverse insuficiente, a la vez que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico y las imágenes que había percibido la última vez que el Alfa me había atacado no dejaban de repetirse en una caótica secuencia.

 

 

¡Rojo!

 

¡ROJO!

 

De repente, sentí cómo su peso se apartaba y las manos que atenazaban mis bíceps desaparecían. Notaba débiles mis rodillas pero no caí al suelo, ya que logré agarrarme al vehículo a tiempo y usarlo como apoyo. Me di la vuelta y apreté la mejilla contra el frío metal, incapaz de sostener su mirada. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Derek en mi espalda, aunque sin tocarme.

 

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba murmurando entre jadeos una serie de palabras incomprensibles.

 

—Lo siento…  rojo…  lo siento… muerte…  Por favor… por favor…

 

No creo que Derek las estuviera entendiendo a pesar de sus agudizados sentidos o al menos, dudo mucho que lograra sacar nada en claro de ellas.

 

—Stiles, tienes que calmarte… —murmuró Derek, con la voz llena de tensión. Estoy seguro de que él ha tenido que vérselas con muchos enemigos a lo largo de los años,sin embargo,lidiar con un adolescente a punto de tener un ataque de pánico era entrar en territorio desconocido.

 

—Es cierto… que no sé nada de… ti… —murmuré, encogiéndome aún más contra el vehículo y apretando el puño herido —, pero… tú tampoco sabes nada de mí… Yo no soy igual que Chris o Allison… o Kate.

—Stiles, trata de sincronizar tu respiración con la mía —Al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, vi que las garras y los dientes habían desaparecido, y que abría y cerraba las manos sin saber si tocarme o no—. Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira…

 

Traté de hacer lo que decía. Mis nervios se habían calmado un poco al ver que Derek volvía a tener aspecto humano, y pude concentrarme en su pecho y en cómo este subía y bajaba.

 

—Ni siquiera soy un buen cazador… —continué—. Si lo fuera, habría dejado que Isaac muriera en aquella piscina o tú… que habrías muerto dos veces, y habría completado mi misión…

—Eso no te convierte en mejor cazador, te convierte en alguien con poder de evitar muertes y que no hace nada al respecto.

—Cierto… aunque todo habría sido mucho más sencillo.

—En verdad no crees eso.

—No, supongo que no —Mi respiración se iba normalizando poco a poco y ya no me sentía como si me estuviera asfixiando—. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera hecho no me habría convertido en el enemigo público número uno del mundillo de la caza y tendría un lugar al que regresar. Ahora no me queda nada.

 

La mano de Derek me cogió delicadamente de la muñeca y abrió mi puño, que había apretando con fuerza hasta el punto de haber logrado empapar de sangre las vendas que cubrían la herida.

 

— _Beacon Hills_.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes _Beacon Hills_.

—Oh, sí. La ciudad donde todos parecen odiarme —dije, con sorna—. Estoy seguro de sería un gran hogar para mí, con tanta gente dispuesta a matarme.

—Podría serlo.

 

Aunque entonces no lo sabía, él estaba hablando por experiencia propia; de cómo él creó su propio hogar de la nada en un lugar que guardaba sus peores y mejores recuerdos. La seriedad de su tono detuvo mi siguiente comentario sarcástico. Derek aún no había soltado mi brazo y entonces me di cuenta de que me había agarrado a su muñeca con fuerza y que me aferraba a ella como si fuera un salvavidas en mitad de la tormenta. Su piel era cálida contra la mía y podía notar su pulso firme bajo las yemas de mis temblorosos dedos.

 

Levanté la vista del lugar en el que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, que me observaban con una intensidad que me robó el aliento. Sus irises habían perdido el tono rojizo de Alfa y volvían a ser de esa misteriosa gama de colores que tanto me fascinaban. ¿Verde? ¿Marrón? ¿Azul? ¿Todos los tonos a la vez? No podía evitar preguntármelo cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

 

No sé cuanto rato estuvimos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, pero el momento fue roto cuando una ráfaga de aire otoñal trajo un pequeño montoncito de polvo y arena y me hizo estornudar.

 

Soltamos nuestro agarre a la vez, sobresaltados por mi estornudo. En apenas un segundo, la situación se había pasado de intensa a francamente tensa; al menos no llené de babas o mocos el uniforme de Derek, eso sí que la abría hecho muy incómoda (¿Más? Sí, es posible).

 

—Debemos ponernos en marcha —dijo, metiéndose en el coche.

 

Miré con recelo la manija de la puerta trasera como si pudiera morderme, un poco indeciso; sin embargo, dos segundos después me metí en el coche: esta vez en el asiento del copiloto.

 

Derek me miró de reojo, sin decir una palabra.

 

—No voy a ser yo el cazador que huya del lobo —repliqué, con altanería.

 

Los ojos de Derek se posaron sobre mi icónica y favorita sudadera roja; alzando una de sus cejas en un ademán sarcástico y burlón. Hay que ver lo expresivas que pueden ser en una cara tan estoica.

 

—Cállate —bufé, cruzándome de brazos y hundiéndome en mi asiento.

 

Derek giró las llaves y nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo.

 

**_Be strong, be strong now._ **

_Sé fuerte, sé fuerte ahora._

**_Too many, too many problems._ **

_Demasiados, demasiados problemas._

**_Don't know where she belongs._ **

_No sabe a dónde pertenece._

**_Where she belongs._ **

_A dónde pertenece._


	15. Erase Una Vez un Chico que Encontró Dónde Quedarse.

**14.**

  1. **Érase una Vez Un Chico que Encontró Dónde Quedarse.**



**_Be strong, be strong now._ **

_Sé fuerte, sé fuerte ahora._

**_Too many, too many problems._ **

_Demasiados, demasiados problemas._

**_Don't know where she belongs._ **

_No sabe a dónde pertenece._

**_Where she belongs._ **

_A dónde pertenece._

 

Jugueteé con los agujeros  que Derek había hecho en las mangas de la sudadera unos instantes y luego me armé de valor para decir:

 

—Lo siento —susurré—, por sacar el tema de Kate. Eso es definitivamente la definición de libro de “golpe por debajo del cinturón”.

—Yo también.

—¿Tú también qué?

 

Derek señaló mi nuca, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Me toqué la piel del cuello, recordando la cicatriz que allí se encontraba.

 

—Oh, sí —murmuré—. Otro golpe que definitivamente no debía haberse producido, aunque tú apuntaste alto con éste. Al menos ahora he captado el mensaje alto y claro: Kate es un tema delicado.

—Tú no eres ella, no debí golpearte.

—No, no debiste —afirmé—. Pero yo tampoco debería haber hablado tan a la ligera sobre el incendio, como… como si no fuera algo importante, como si no fuera lo que  es… un acto cruel y despreciable perpetrado por una… una… psicópata. —Los nudillos de Derek se encontraban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante—. Yo no tengo padres o hermanos, he estado siempre solo desde que tengo memoria, así que no sé lo que es perder a toda tu familia… no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme lo que tiene que ser pasar por todo eso. Lo siento, Derek… lo siento de veras…

 

Derek permaneció en silencio y si no fuera porque sus manos se habían relajado, probablemente hubiera creído que ni siquiera me había escuchado (cómo si eso fuera posible con sus sentidos lupinos).

 

—Lo siento —repitió, esta vez con más firmeza—. Aunque tus palabras fueron hirientes, no son motivo para haberte golpeado. 

—Cierto, no debiste hacerlo… Aunque si hubiera estado en tu situación, probablemente me hubiera sucedido lo mismo. No soy conocido por mi autocontrol —confesé, jugueteando con las mangas de mi chaqueta—. Si te sirve de consuelo, no es como si tuvieras que lidiar con el vástago de Kate. Ella no es mi madre biológica. En caso de que su comportamiento psicótico sea hereditario, no voy a manifestarlo.

—¿No es tu madre? —Aquello si captó el interés del Alfa, quien me miró con sorpresa.

—No estoy seguro de la edad que tiene, ¿pero no crees que es un poco joven como para tener un hijo de mi edad? Me adoptó hace seis años.

 

No tengo ni idea de por qué le conté todo aquello, y mucho menos después de que me hubiera llevado al borde de un ataque de pánico apenas unos minutos antes. Aunque seguramente el Sheriff y Chris lo habían averiguado ya (no soy tan estúpido como para creer que no habían buscado toda la información posible usando los recursos que tenían a mano), Derek fue la primera persona a la que se lo dije.

 

—¿Y tus padres?

 

 _“Según Kate, asesinados y mutilados por una manada de hombres lobo que hubieran hecho lo mismo conmigo si ella no hubiera llegado heroicamente a mi rescate”_ pensé, con amargura. Nunca había creído esta versión debido a algunas incoherencias en la historia de Kate y cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello era una mentira para mantenerme en el negocio de la caza.

 

—Ni idea. Probablemente muertos.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó, extrañado.

—No conozco sus nombres, sus rostros o el lugar en el que vivía antes, por lo que es prácticamente imposible averiguar qué fue de ellos.

—El departamento del Sheriff podría ayudarte.

—Si estuvieran vivos, ¿no crees que me habrían buscado? O están muertos o no les importo en absoluto —siseé, con amargura—. Dejemos este tema, ¿vale? Me he disculpado, te has disculpado, fin del asunto. ¿Puedo poner la radio?

—Prometiste no tocar la radio.

—Yo no te… —entonces recordé nuestro último viaje en coche—. ¡Eso fue hace semanas! ¡No me digas que vas a mantener contra mí algo que dije hace tanto tiempo!

—Un trato es un trato.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, Crowley? —Alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido divertido—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Has pillado mi referencia! ¡Tú ves _Supernatural_! ¡Una criatura sobrenatural que ve una serie sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, parece sacado de un chiste! ¡Seguro que te sientas en tu _loft_ con palomitas y te dedicas a reírte de todas los fallos de la serie!

—Creo que me estás confundiendo contigo.

—Y yo creo que somos más parecidos de lo que a ti te gustaría admitir. ¡Eres todo un _nerd_ - _cántropo_!

—Eso no tiene sentido. Además, sea como sea, la radio se queda apagada.

 

Me quedé mirándolo, boquiabierto. Derek no estaba sonriendo, pero podía ver en su rostro que estaba tratando de no esbozar una.  

 

—¡Lo único que quieres es fastidiarme! —lo acusé—. ¡Sabes que puedo hablar durante horas y que lo haré! ¡Hablaré sin parar hasta que lleguemos a la comisaría! ¡La literatura española abarca muchos más siglos que la estadounidense!

—Como quieras, llegaremos a la estación en cinco minutos y pasarás a ser problema del Sheriff.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como qué prefieres escuchar mi voz a la radio?

 

Silencio.

 

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es eso!

—No—negó Derek, rápidamente.

 

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en mi rostro.

 

—¡Te caigo bien!—exclamé, soltando una carcajada—. ¡Seguro que si rebuscara en la guantera, encontraría la estrellita de Sheriff que te regalé!

 

Aunque se mantuvo en silencio, la cara de Derek era bastante reveladora.

 

—¡POR LA GABARDINA DE CASTIEL! ¡SÍ QUE LO HARÍA!

 

Me apresuré a agarrar el asa de la guantera para verlo con mis propios ojos, pero pronto encontré mis muñecas atrapadas en una de las manos de Derek, en un fuerte pero a la vez gentil agarre. Forcejeé un poco, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo, ya que no debemos olvidar que el Alfa seguía al volante y no me gustaría empotrarme contra una casa; a pesar de que cuando había atrapado mis manos, el coche no había virado ni siquiera unos centímetros. Estúpidos sentidos de hombre lobo.

 

Recordad que no debéis hacer lo mismo que Derek: las manos siempre al volante y nada de distraer al conductor.

 

—¡Te encanta oírme hablar! ¡Mis palabras son música para tus oídos! ¡Adoras mi boca y mis labios, y te gustaría…!

 

El “verlos moverse al son de mis comentarios” no llegó a ver la luz del día, cuando me golpeé la cabeza contra el cristal al frenar Derek bruscamente.

 

Creo que el golpe sirvió para despertarme y darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, y cómo en otro contexto la cosa podría sonar un poco… ¿sugestiva? ¿pervertida? Definitivamente no sonaba como un comentario inocente. Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se habían puesto rojas; y yo mismo noté cómo el color subía a mis mejillas al recordar que apenas una semana atrás, habíamos estado a punto de besarnos. Nunca lo sabré, pero estoy seguro de que ese beso habría implicado mucha lengua y muchos tocamientos. La simple fantasía de lo que podía haber sucedido esa noche había protagonizado algunos de mis sueños en aquellas solitarias noches que me encontraba en recuperación. ¿Qué? Soy como un concentrado de hormonas.

 

Miré mis muñecas, aún atrapadas en la mano de Derek, y no pude evitar imaginarme otro escenario en el que podría darse esa situación; os daré una pista, implica una cama u otra superficie horizontal (o vertical, no soy exigente). Cuando volví a alzar la mirada, encontré los ojos de Derek fijos en el mismo lugar que yo había estado contemplando, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. ¿Las mismas ideas estaban asaltando su mente? Un par de semanas antes, te hubiera respondido que no. ¿En esos momentos? La intensidad de su mirada me hacía plantearme esa posibilidad.

 

Un par de suaves golpecitos en la ventana nos sobresaltaron. Derek se apresuró a soltarme y ambos nos volvimos para ver al Sheriff inclinado sobre el vehículo.

 

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._ **

_Ella quiere irse a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa._

**_That's where she lies, broken inside._ **

_Allí es donde ella yace, destrozada por dentro._

**_With no place to go._ **

_Sin un lugar al que ir._

**_No place to go to dry her eyes._ **

_Sin un lugar al que ir a secar sus ojos._

**_Broken inside._ **

_Destrozada por dentro._

 

—¿Os vais a estar ahí dentro mucho rato? —preguntó el Sheriff—. Lleváis estacionados frente a la comisaría casi siete minutos —¿lo había estado cronometrando?—, y si no fuera porque este es un coche patrulla, estaría pensando en terroristas o acosadores.

—Bueno, a Derek le encanta vagar por las sombras con una chaqueta de cuero puesta, ¿debemos plantearnos lo segundo?

—Fuera del coche, chico.

 

El Sheriff me revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa mientras me decía:

 

—Vamos dentro antes de que todos los oficiales de la comisaría se asomen a las ventanas como la panda de curiosos que son.  Desde que Tara llamó para avisar de que veníais, no han dejado de otear la calle, y así no hay quien los ponga a trabajar.

 

Durante unos instantes me pareció ver al Sheriff lanzar una mirada recelosa a Derek, mientras  pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y me apretaba protectoramente contra su costado; lo que me extrañó bastante, porque Stilinski apreciaba al Alfa. Derek parecía un poco avergonzado por algún extraño motivo y se mantuvo un par de pasos por detrás de nosotros. No pensé mucho en ello, además, el afecto que destilaba aquel simple gesto por parte del Sheriff me hacía sentirme… apreciado.

 

No estaba exagerando cuando dijo que todos los policías eran unos cotillas, porque cuando pasé junto a los escritorios hacia el despacho del Sheriff, todos se dedicaron a contemplarme con curiosidad; algunos más disimuladamente que otros. Al menos McFly fingió que escribía un informe en su ordenador, a pesar de que sólo estaba apretando letras al azar (a no ser que _“fñeoafoiesj”_ fuera un nuevo código de la policía, aquello no tenía ningún sentido).

 

Toda la alegría se esfumó cuando vi Scott sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina del Sheriff.

 

—Oh, lo que me faltaba —gruñí, tratando de dar la vuelta, pero choqué contra el pecho de Derek, que se había plantado en mitad de la puerta para evitar mi retirada—. Aparta, Derek.

—No.

—Traidor.

—¡Espera, Stiles!—gritó Scott, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Quiero disculparme!

—¿Qué tal si charláis un rato y aclaráis las cosas mientras Derek y yo vamos a coger unos papeles de la sala de archivos? —dijo el Sheriff—. Y a poner a trabajar a este montón de curiosos—varias cabezas volvieron su atención a los papeles de sus mesas, o al menos lo fingieron.

 

Esperamos hasta que ambos desaparecieron por una de las puertas y entonces cerré la puerta, para luego volverme hacia Scott, quien se había levantado y me observaba con cierta cautela.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, bruscamente.

—Te escapaste del instituto; está claro que avisar a Derek y al Sheriff.

—Claro.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Aplasté los fragmentos afilados de un plato con ella, ¿tú qué crees?

—Vale, esa me la merecía—murmuró Scott—. Escucha, Stiles, siento lo que ha pasado hoy; no deberíamos haberte acosado de ese modo. Nuestro deber es vigilarte, independientemente de nuestros sentimientos personales, y no hacerte la vida imposible.

 

Asentí, sin abrir la boca.

—Por tu cara veo que no piensas que lo que digo sea verdad. —Alcé una ceja, sin apartar la vista del hombre lobo—. Lo siento de veras. Sé que todos se arrepienten de haberlo hecho, Jackson en su extraña y retorcida manera… Mira, Stiles, te prometo que no volverá a pasar nada por el estilo. Sé que después de lo que ha pasado, no tienes ningún motivo para fiarte de mis palabras, pero créeme cuando te digo que no volverá a pasar.

—De acuerdo —admití, finalmente—. Disculpa aceptada.

 

Agarré el pomo de la puerta y me disponía a salir del despacho cuando Scott colocó una mano sobre la puerta e impidió que la abriera.

 

—¿Y la tuya?

—¿Perdón?

—Tu disculpa.

—¿Mi disculpa?

 

Sonreí con sorna, sin embargo, Scott hablaba totalmente en serio y frustró mi nuevo intento de salir. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión dura que únicamente había visto cuando se había enfrentado a Tío Jerry

 

—Yo me he disculpado por nuestro comportamiento, ¿pero qué hay del tuyo? Tú nos mentiste, nos traicionaste y trataste de robarnos, por no hablar de que te estás comportando como un gilipollas. Además, atacaste a Peter, Jackson e Isaac.

—En mi defensa diré que Jackson e Isaac me atacaron primero. Peter también, pero no lamento en absoluto el haberle dado una patada en las pelotas.

—Stiles, esto es serio. La lealtad es importante para nosotros y tú cogiste nuestra confianza y nos la arrojaste a la cara. ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos después de esta traición?

—Era mi deber —espeté, pero incluso a mí me sonaba como una excusa—. Tú eres un lobo y yo un cazador, nos hemos enfrentado durante siglos y nos enfrentaremos hasta el día del Juicio. Sabes que así es.

—¡Pero yo no quiero la disculpa de un cazador! ¡QUIERO LA TUYA! —gritó Scott.

 

Sus ojos se iluminaron en un intenso color dorado y yo retrocedí un paso, más sorprendido que asustado.

 

—Scott… ya te lo he dicho, soy un cazador —El tono que adopté fue el mismo que usaría si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de ocho años—. Mi disculpa sería la disculpa de un cazador.

—No, no lo sería —Después de un segundo de vacilación, me agarró de los hombros con suavidad y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, que volvían a ser castaños—. Las palabras de un cazador cumpliendo su misión no significarían nada para nosotros; pero tú eres mucho más que eso.

—¿Y qué es lo que soy? —Quería que sonara como una broma, pero creo que me salió con un cierto tono de vulnerabilidad, a juzgar por la mirada de Scott.

—¡T-tú eres Stiles! —exclamó—. Te dedicas a burlarte de Jackson, ayudas a Isaac en química y eres capaz de embarcarte en las guerras de coqueteos que Erica inicia. Crispas los nervios de Derek, exasperas a mi madre con tus ocurrencias y encandilas al Sheriff con tus deducciones. ¡Sueltas referencias a _Star Wars_ que yo no soy capaz de entender! ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres la única persona capaz de mantener el ritmo en las explicaciones de Lydia!—A esas alturas yo ya estaba boquiabierto—. He visto como interactuabas con la manada… y sé que disfrutabas estando con nosotros.

—Podía estar fingiendo.

—No lo estabas  —negó rotundamente.

 

A las personas que dicen de Scott McCall que tiene menos luces que un barco espía, yo les respondería que de estúpido no tiene un pelo. Sólo había que ver el discurso que me había soltado, en el que daba a entender que probablemente conocía más cosas sobre mí en unas pocas semanas de lo que Kate sabía después de seis años. En apenas un par de minutos me había hecho sentirme como un cretino.

 

—Lo siento, Scott —me sorprendí diciendo—. Nunca quise que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto. Y aunque probablemente no me creas, haceros daño nunca fue mi objetivo.

—Pues hiciste un buen trabajo lográndolo —replicó, sin odio ni resentimiento, simplemente exponiendo algo que era cierto—. Mira, tío, no va a ser fácil perdonarte,  y mucho menos volver a confiar en ti… sin embargo, una disculpa es el primer paso.

—Sí, así es —asentí, imprimiendo cierta dureza a mis palabras para que supiera que no me refería únicamente a la mía.

 

Al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse algo avergonzado.

 

 —Ahora salgamos fuera, no vayan a creer que te he asesinado o algo por el estilo —sonrió Scott, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Tú? ¿Asesinándome? ¿A mí?

—¡Podría suceder!

—Sí, claro, el día que Magneto declare su odio eterno contra el metal.

 

Scott me miró con falsa indignación, a pesar de que apenas parecía capaz de contener la sonrisa. Normalmente yo soy fan de ignorar los problemas hasta que desaparecen (o me estallan en la cara), pero aquella fue una conversación que debía suceder tarde o temprano. Me alegro de que fuera temprano.

 

**_Her feelings, she hides._ **

_Ella esconde sus sentimientos._

**_Her dreams, she can't find._ **

_Ella no puede encontrar sus sueños._

**_She's losing her mind._ **

_Ella está perdiendo la cabeza._

**_She's falling behind._ **

_Ella se está quedando atrás._ **  
  
**

 

Al abrir la puerta encontré que absolutamente nadie estaba trabajando en sus escritorios, todo el mundo se encontraba rodeando a un hombre de entre sesenta y setenta, cabellos blancos y gabardina oscura. El Sheriff le estaba dando un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía algo que no pude escuchar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la vez que otros agentes le palmeaban la espalda. Según me contaron después, el señor Jenkins fue el antiguo sheriff de _Beacon Hills_ antes de que Stilinski tomara el puesto cuando le diagnosticaron Alzheimer hacía unos años.   Solía visitar con frecuencia la comisaría con su hija Sophie para visitar a sus antiguos compañeros, muchos de los cuales él mismo había entrenado.

 

—¡Stilinski, viejo perro! —rió Jenkins—. ¡Parece como si cada año te volvieras más joven!

—¡Quién pudiera verse siempre a través de tus ojos, Jenkins!

 

Solté una carcajada divertida y Jenkins se dio cuenta de mi presencia por primera vez. Entonces los amables ojos del anciano se iluminaron con alegría.

 

—¡Válgame el cielo!—exclamó, acercándose a mí. Antes de darme cuenta, me vi envuelto en un fuerte abrazo y con la nariz enterrada en un abrigo que olía a polvo—. ¡¿Hace tanto tiempo que no vengo a visitaros?!

—¿Qué…? —comenzó el Sheriff.

—¡Tu hijo ha crecido muchísimo! ¡Casi no puedo reconocerlo! —Sus ojos me miraron de arriba abajo—. Sin embargo, su porte es exactamente igual al tuyo, John.

 

De repente, el ambiente de alegría que había invadido la comisaría se apagó como una vela en mitad de la tormenta. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía pero las miradas de horror de los policías me indicaban que nada bueno.

 

—No, padre —dijo Sophie, suavemente y con nerviosismo—. Este chico no es el pequeño Stanisław… —El nombre no había sido pronunciado bien, aunque no estaba seguro cómo podía saberlo si jamás lo había escuchado.

—¡¿Qué no?! Hija mía, estoy enfermo, pero no soy ciego o estúpido. ¡Pero si es la viva imagen de Claudia!

—Es hora de irnos, papá.

 

Las manos de Sophie rodearon gentilmente las de su padre y logró que me soltara. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada y me quedé totalmente quieto mientras era liberado del abrazo del anciano, que seguía gritando alegremente sin prestar atención a la tensión que se había apoderado de la sala.

 

—¡Y sus ojos! ¡¿Has visto sus ojos?! ¡Son exactamente iguales a los de su madre! ¡Es como si la mismísima Claudia me estuviera mirando! —continuaba Jenkins, mientras su hija tiraba de él hacia la salida, lanzando suaves despedidas. Parecía realmente avergonzada y entristecida por algún motivo.

—Adiós, John.

—A-adiós, Sophie —murmuró el Sheriff, con una voz que me encogió el corazón.

 

Stilinski parecía absolutamente devastado, con los ojos humedecidos y la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo. Estaba muy pálido y sus manos temblaban, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo metiéndolas en los bolsillos. El impulso de correr hacia él y abrazarlo hasta que volviera a ser el hombre tranquilo y de gentil sonrisa me invadió, pero logré controlarlo a tiempo. Por algún motivo, las palabras de Jenkins lo habían alterado. ¿Su mujer y su hijo estaban muertos? ¿Era por eso por lo que no vivían con el Sheriff?

 

**_She can't find her place._ **

_Ella no puede encontrar su lugar._

**_She's losing her faith._ **

_Ella está perdiendo la fe._

**_She's fallen from grace._ **

_Ella está cayendo en desgracia._

**_She's all over the place._ **

_Ella va de un lugar a otro._

 

—Hoy no hay demasiado papeleo —intervino Derek—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y descansas, John?

—No te preocupes, Derek. Estoy bien.

—Alguien tiene que llevar a Stiles a casa —El Alfa me lanzó una mirada.

—¡Sí! ¡Alguien tiene que llevarme! Estoy en plena adolescencia y tengo cambios de humor bruscos. ¿Y si se me cruzan los cables y vuelvo a escaparme?—lo miré y traté de imitar los ojitos de cachorrito de Scott y Isaac. Puede que los míos no fueran tan efectivos, pero si era cierto que mis ojos se parecían a los de su mujer e hijo tal vez pudiera convencerlo. Lo siento, no soy una buena persona y no estoy por encima del chantaje emocional.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Stilinski al cabo de unos instantes—. Necesito coger mis cosas.

—¡Voy por ellas! —gritó Scott y desapareció en el interior del despacho, volviendo unos segundos después con la chaqueta y las llaves del coche—. ¡Aquí lo tienes!

—Me voy a  casa —anunció el Sheriff, como si toda la comisaría no lo supiera ya—. No os quedéis hasta muy tarde. Encárgate de esto en mi ausencia, Hale.

—No se preocupe —dijo Derek. Después se acercó a mí y me dijo en un rápido susurro—. Cuida de él.

—Está en buenas manos, Derek —contesté, sintiendo algo cálido en mi pecho al ver que Derek me había encargado algo tan importante como era el cuidado del Sheriff. Supongo que era porque sabía que yo jamás le haría daño voluntariamente, aun así apreciaba el voto de confianza.

 

Cogí del brazo al Sheriff, esbozando una convincente sonrisa mientras lo arrastraba hacia la salida y parloteaba de esto y aquello, tratando de distraerlo sobre lo que acababa de suceder, aunque yo ni siquiera lo comprendía del todo.

 

—El otro día encontré una receta nueva que quiero probar. Muy saludable y probablemente deliciosa, aunque necesitaré tu paladar para averiguarlo.

—¿Saludable? Espero que eso no signifique que no lleva nada de carne.

 

El Sheriff sonrió suavemente.

 

—¡Por supuesto que significa que no lleva nada de carne! ¡Si quieres vivir hasta los cien años tendrás que empezar a comer sano! Que ya estás llegando a una edad…

—¿Me estás llamado viejo, _chaval_?

—Te estoy llamando “poco joven”, y no creas que no he encontrado los análisis de sangre del mes pasado que tan poco hábilmente escondiste tras la televisión. ¿No creerías que no iba a dar con ellos?

—Eres una amenaza, Stiles.

—¡Yo podría ayudar a preparar la cena!

—No te ofendas, Scott, pero desde que casi incendiaste mi cocina, no voy a dejar que te acerques a mis electrodomésticos —dijo con paciencia Stilinski.

—Mira quién fue a hablar, señor _quema-cortinas_ —añadí.

—¡Además, eso sólo fue porque me olvidé de que había puesto la sartén! —se quejó Scott.

 

Durante el viaje hacia la casa del Sheriff, logré apartar los oscuros pensamientos que se habían apoderado de él en la comisaría; sin embargo, no logré calmar las preguntas  y las hipótesis que burbujeaban en la mía propia. Todo me resultaba cada vez más familiar, por lo que existía una gran probabilidad de que realmente sí que hubiera estado antes en _Beacon Hills_ , aunque no lo recordaba. Además, una idea había aparecido en mi mente y por más que trataba de sacármela de la cabeza, no podía hacerlo:

 

¿Era posible que yo fuera el hijo del Sheriff?

 

**_She's lost inside, lost inside._ **

_Ella está perdida en su interior, perdida en su interior._

**_She's lost inside, lost inside._ **

_Ella está perdida en su interior, perdida en su interior._

**_“Avril Lavigne –_ ** _Nobody’s Home **”**_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Can Cerebero: en la mitología griega, Cerbero era un monstruoso perro de tres cabezas perteneciente a Hades (Dios del Inframundo), que custodiaba las puertas del Inframundo para que los muertos no salieran y los vivos no pudieran entrar.
> 
> *Crowley: el Rey de las Encrucijadas en Supernatural. Lo siento, pero me encanta el personaje.
> 
> *Castiel: el angel de Supernatural, con su inconfundible gabardina. Es tan adorable que quiero pellizcar sus mejillas.
> 
> *McFly: el agente que me he inventado. Adoro demasiado "Regreso al Futuro" como para no poner una sola referencia a la saga en todo mi fanfic.
> 
> *Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr): sí, me refiero al enemigo controlador de metal de los x-men y mejor amigo de Charles Xavier. Los cómics no los he leído en mi vida, pero la de X-men First Class y la de Days of the Future Past me las devoro; y también me he leído un montón de fanfics slash entre Charles y Erik.
> 
>  
> 
> Las cosas están lejos de solucionarse, pero al menos ambas partes han dado el primer paso para arreglarlo. Stiles tiene un largo camino por delante para abrirse a otras personas y permitirse confiar en alguien más que en sí mismo; y la manada tendrá que aprender a tratar con Stiles e intentar hacerle cambiar y mostrarle que existen personas a las que él les importa.
> 
> En cuanto a Tara, a pesar de que sólo sale unos segundos antes de que se la carguen, me gustó el personaje y supe que tenía que introducirla en mi fic. Obviamente, los policías de la comisaría conocían al hijo del Sheriff y si la historia gira alrededor de Stiles, debemos tenerlos en consideración. Quiero implicarlos en la historia, pero no sé hasta que punto voy a poder plasmar todas las ideas que quiero.
> 
> Oh, y me da igual cual nombre digan que el Sheriff tiene, para mí ya es canon que su nombre sea John Stilinski.
> 
> En cuanto al de Stiles, estuve durante toda la 3B esperando que le dieran uno, pero como no lo hicieron, yo misma he elegido uno.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Os gustaría ver momentos entre Erica, Allison, Lydia y Stiles? Hasta ahora he estado poniendo más interacciones con los personajes masculinos (dejando de lado a Derek y el Sheriff, porque obviamente ellos tienen que tener más interacciones) y quiero también tratar la relación de Stiles con estas tres, porque creo que es algo que tiene bastante potencial y me gustaría explorarlo (al contrario que en la serie, muchas gracias Teen Wolf *sarcasmo*). Iba a poner a Allison en la escena de la disculpa, pero pensé que tendría más sentido si sólo Scott lo hacía (si más personas hubieran venido a la disculpa, Stiles se hubiera sentido amenazado y las cosas no hubieran ido tan bien). Sin embargo, adoro demasiado a estas tres como para dejarlas de lado.


	16. Cambiaste. Es Una Nueva Era.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS! ¡YA HE ALCANZADO MÁS DE 100.000 PALABRAS EN ESTE FANFIC (y creo que aún no he llegado ni la mitad de mi fanfic)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar la semana anterior, pero tuve un examen ese mismo viernes y no fui capaz de acabar el capítulo. Además, últimamente me siento con bastante falta de inspiración debido a todos los comentarios que leo de odio y desprecio contra el Sterek y me entristece que hayamos llegado hasta este punto; incluso aunque no estoy viendo la cuarta temporada y que suelo evitar como la peste las redes sociales, siempre terminan llegándome noticias como estas.
> 
> Dejando de lado los temas deprimentes, ¡aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo! Una vez más, mi enhorabuena hacia mi maravillosa beta Isnis, quien seguramente está hasta las narices de mí por tener que corregir tantas faltas e insistirme que no me detenga a describir cada pequeña acción de un personaje.
> 
> Trataré de seguir con las actualizaciones cada viernes, pero no os sorprendáis si no soy capaz de escribir un capítulo entero en tan sólo una semana. 
> 
> El título proviene de la canción "New Age" de Marlon Roudette, que es la incluida en este capítulo.
> 
> Disfrutadlo.

  1. **Cambiaste. Es una Nueva Era.**



**_If love was a word,_ **

**_I don't understand the simplest sound with four letters._ **

_Si ‘amor’ fuera una palabra,_

_no entiendo el más simple sonido con cuatro letras._

 

—No te preocupes, Scott —murmuré, mientras observaba al Sheriff quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en el perchero—. Yo me encargo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Sí, vete a casa.

 

Le di un par de palmaditas a Scott, quien me miró, indeciso, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Agitó la mano a modo de saludo, antes de desaparecer calle abajo. Cerré la puerta y entré en la cocina a tiempo para ver al Sheriff alcanzando una botella de whisky de uno de los armarios. Al estar de espaldas a mí no podía ver la expresión de su cara, pero sus manos temblaban notablemente.

 

Me acerqué a él y lo tomé suavemente por la muñeca.

 

—Tristeza y alcohol no son buena combinación —le dije, mientras abría sus dedos delicadamente y le quitaba la botella de las manos—. ¿Qué te parece si preparo la cena y nos sentamos frente a la televisión a ver una película con muchas explosiones y tiroteos?

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

—Tal vez ahora no, pero ya verás cuando llegue la media noche. —Traté de aligerar el ambiente con un tono jovial—. No pienso tenerte saqueando el frigorífico y comiendo alimentos que no se encuentran en la lista de recomendaciones del doctor. —Empecé a hacerle gestos—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! A quitarse el uniforme y las botas, que vas a ensuciar el _parquet_. Date una ducha y ponte el pijama, te sentirás mejor una vez vuelvas a estar limpio.

 

A pesar de la rapidez con la que fue a cumplir mis órdenes, pude captar cómo aparecía una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Tatareando entre dientes, saqué la lechuga de la nevera. Dudaba que con todas aquellas emociones fuera capaz de llevarse a la boca demasiada comida. Además, sus arterias semi-taponadas tampoco necesitaban un nuevo cargamento de colesterol.

 

**_¡DING DONG!_ **

****

El sonido del timbre me dio tal susto, que estuve a punto de cortarme la mano.

****

_“Por los dos soles de Tatooine, ¿quién será a estas horas?”_ me pregunté, limpiándome las manos con el trapo y dirigiéndome a la puerta, mientras buscaba con la mirada la estancia cualquier objeto que Scott pudiera haberse olvidado. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un adolescente pecoso de pelo engominado que sujetaba una pizza y mascaba chicle con desinterés.

 

—Eh… ¿hola? —Apreté con fuerza el cuchillo de la ensalada en las manos. ¿Un repartidor desconocido trayendo algo que nadie ha pedido? La mitad de las veces en la vida de un cazador eso significa que algo te iba a saltar a la yugular.

—Pizza vegetariana sin nada de cebolla —recitó Pecoso.

—Me parece estupendo, pero yo no he pedido eso.

—¿Es esta la casa Stilinski? —preguntó, entre exasperado y aburrido.

—Sí.

—Entonces es suya. —Empujó la caja entre mis manos, mirando momentáneamente el cuchillo que sujetaba.

—¡Yo no he encargado una pizza! —grité, tratando de devolvérsela.

—¿Y a mí que me cuenta? Alguien más lo habrá hecho. —Dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivándome—. Escuche, tengo otros cuatro encargos y no quiero permanecer discutiendo en la puerta con un cliente. La pizza ya está pagada. Disfrútela.

 

Se montó en su motocicleta y desapareció al final de la calle, mientras yo miraba lo que me había traído como si fuera una bomba de relojería. _Leia_ llegó corriendo y correteó a mi alrededor, observando la pizza con avidez.

 

—¡ _Leia_ , no! —La agarré del collar, tratando de mantener la caja fuera del alcance de sus dientes.

 

Una ráfaga de viento trajo el sonido de unas escalofriantes carcajadas. Sujetando el cuchillo frente a mí, escaneé la calle en busca de su origen, pero únicamente el señor Myers paseaba con su _bulldog_ en la acera. Con el sudor cubriendo mis manos por el nerviosismo, traté de convencerme de que sólo habían sido imaginaciones mías, ignorando el hecho de que _Leia_ se encontraba pegada a mis piernas y gruñendo suavemente a algo desconocido.

 

—Vamos dentro—murmuré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

 

Me aseguré de girar las llaves dos veces.

 

Traté de calmarme, aquello no tenía por qué significar nada, tal vez Scott o Derek pensó que sería un detalle agradable después de lo que había pasado en la comisaría.

 

Tras comprobar que aún podía escuchar los sonidos de la ducha, abrí la caja. Mi corazón se detuvo. Allí, en el cartón y en letras bien grandes, podía leerse: **_PIZZA VEGETARIANA. NO QUEREMOS QUE NUESTRO QUERIDO SHERIFF SUFRA UNA MUERTE PREMATURA. ¿VERDAD?_**

 

 _“No puede ser”_ negué, alejándome del mensaje como si hubiera sido enviado por el mismísimo Satanás. O su equivalente humano: Kate.

 

Unos segundos después, la caja y su contenido fueron lanzados a la basura.

 

Apoyado contra la pared, me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo. Dudaba que estuviera envenenada, porque la había enviado como método intimidatorio: me hacía saber que estaba en _Beacon Hills_ y que había estado vigilando… Podía venir a por mí cuando quisiera y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo. Aquello podía ser un farol y que hubiera acabado de llegar, nada indicaba que hubiera permanecido en los bosques desde el día que me torturó. Nadie escapa tanto tiempo a la vigilancia de una manada entera, no obstante, con Kate nunca se sabía.

 

 _“Ni siquiera aquí estoy a salvo”_ pensé, con el terror atenazándome la garganta. Había sido testigo de lo que había hecho a aquellos que la habían cabreado y yo la había traicionado. ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo cuando volviera a atraparme?

 

Mi respiración era jadeante y dificultosa, aunque logré mantener a raya el potencial ataque de pánico recordándome que el Sheriff se encontraba escaleras arriba y la casa de Allison no estaba demasiado lejos. Las manos me temblaban de forma incontrolable pero no me di cuenta hasta que _Leia_ puso el hocico sobre ellas y me lamió delicadamente los dedos, tratando de consolarme.

 

—Tienes razón, _Leia_ , no debo ser tan catastrofista. Después de todo, aún no estoy en sus manos —le dije, como tratando de convencerme a mí mismo—. Kate está tratando de asustarme. No puede tocarme mientras esté bajo la protección de Derek y ella lo sabe.

 

No podía dejar que me afectara, sin embargo, sabía que tendría que andarme con pies de plomo a partir de entonces. Ella seguía suelta en algún lugar de California, planeando vete a saber qué.

 

—Guárdame este secreto, ¿vale? —susurré a la perra—. Si la situación empeora, se lo contaré a la manada.

 

Soltó un breve ladrido de afirmación.

 

**_Whatever it was_ ** **_I'm over it now._ **

_Fuera lo que fuese, ahora lo he superado._

**_With every day_ ** **_it gets better, it gets better._ **

_Cada día se pone mejor, se pone mejor._ ****  
  


 

No había hecho más que terminar la ensalada, cuando apareció de nuevo el Sheriff con su vieja camiseta de la academia de policía y sus pantalones de deporte. Su rostro se encontraba más relajado tras la ducha, sin embargo, se contorsionó en una mueca cuando vio la cena.

 

—¿Ensalada?

—Sí —Y añadí cuando vi que su mirada se dirigía hacia lo que _Leia_ engullía como si no hubiera mañana—, la carne era para ella. La Parca no necesita ayuda extra para llevarte a la tumba prematuramente.

—Pero al parecer los inquisidores sí que la necesitan, torturando gente —refunfuñó, sentándose a la mesa y mirando la comida como si fuera a estallarle en la cara.

 

Me crucé de brazos, informándolo silenciosamente que su sentido del humor no le iba a librar de la cena.

 

—Supongo que si no quieres comerte la ensalada que he preparado con tanta dedicación, no puedo obligarte. —Suspiré, con falso dolor—. En el frigorífico hay un poco de beicon, puedes comértelo.

—¿En serio? —Entrecerró los ojos, observándome sospechosamente.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué es tan sólo un pequeño infarto? No es como si necesitáramos un corazón para vivir… ¡Oh, espera! ¡Sí que lo necesitamos!

—Stiles…

—¡Pero por supuesto que puedes comerte esas bombas calóricas! —continué con una gran sonrisa, a la que en diversas ocasiones habían denominado “espeluznante”—. Todas las que quieras, lo que probablemente te provoque un ataque al corazón y te mate. Entonces yo me encontraré sólo y desamparado, y en un arrebato de locura e impulsividad adolescente, me echaré a la carretera en un intento por huir del horror que presencié. Claro que aún soy menor de edad y nadie me contrataría, y yo, en un desesperado intento de conseguir algo para comer tras varios días de hambruna, me veré obligado a vender mi cuerpo a camioneros que…

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Me comeré la dichosa ensalada —interrumpió Stilinski, cogiendo el tenedor y metiéndose en la boca un gran trozo de lechuga—. ¿Satisfecho?

—Mucho.

 

Me fulminó con la mirada, aunque vi que lo hacía sin ningún tipo de enfado, para después girarse hacia _Leia_ y decirle:

 

—Chantaje emocional. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Se lo has enseñado tú?

 

La perra movió el rabo con alegría, trotando felizmente hasta que se acomodó a mis pies. Me agaché y le acaricié el pelaje con cariño. Cuando levanté la vista, vi que el Sheriff nos miraba con cierta nostalgia, sin embargo, cuando le pregunté qué pasaba, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y siguió comiendo su ensalada sin rechistar. Aunque no conocía los detalles, tenía una ligera idea de por dónde iban los tiros y aquello me entristeció.

 

—¿Sucede algo, Stiles? —cuestionó Stilinski, con expresión preocupada.

—¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Di un sorbo de agua para evitar seguir hablando.

—No has dejado de mirar por la ventana desde que nos sentamos —señaló.

 

La amenaza de Kate seguía pendiendo sobre mí como el hacha del verdugo sobre la cabeza de Ned Stark.

 

—¿De verdad? ¡Ni me había dado cuenta! Debe ser el cansancio. —Para probar mi punto, fingí un bostezo.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

 

Asentí con la cabeza, porque sabía que si abría la boca para contestar, le acabaría contando todo lo que acababa de suceder.

 

El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad, bajo la atenta mirada del Sheriff, mientras yo trataba de desviar su atención con algunas bromas. Generalmente, ya que cocinaba yo, mandaba a Stilinski fregar los platos, pero en aquella ocasión lo arrastré al sofá a pesar de sus protestas y me puse a hacerlo yo mismo. _“No te acostumbres a ello”_ le advertí, mientras él soltaba una risita. Únicamente cuando escuché que se había acomodado en el sofá, me puse manos a la obra.

 

No tardé ni cinco minutos en terminar con la tarea, durante la cual estuve oído avizor a lo que el Sheriff pudiera o no hacer, no obstante, sólo los sonidos de la televisión llegaron hasta a mí. Cuando entré en el salón, descubrí a Stilinski dormido y roncando suavemente. El mando de la televisión colgaba precariamente de una de sus manos, relajada por el sueño y lo tomé cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, bajando el volumen del aparato. Cogí una manta y lo tapé con ella, como él había hecho en mi primera noche en la casa.

 

—Es cierto que tienes sus mismos ojos —murmuró el Sheriff, más dormido que despierto, antes de que Morfeo volviera a reclamarlo—. Claudia…

 

Hacía poco que lo conocía, aun así, percibía la soledad que emanaba de él como si fuera algo sólido. En ese momento recuerdo haber pensado que Stilinski era exactamente igual a mí y fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión: fuera él mi verdadero padre o no, yo me encargaría de protegerlo. Incluso de sí mismo. Puede que yo no fuera suficiente para volver a hacerlo feliz, sin embargo, pondría todo mi empeño en intentarlo.

 

—Buenas noches —susurré, antes de volverme hacia _Leia_ —. Voy a dormir, cuida de él. ¿Vale, preciosa?

 

El animal me dio un lametón en la nariz cuando me agaché a acariciarla y se acurrucó junto al sofá.

 

Bostecé, dándome cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y que a pesar de lo que había sucedió, al día siguiente seguía teniendo instituto. Decidí que lo mejor sería irme a la cama directamente.

 

 _“La mejor idea que has tenido hoy”_ me felicité.

 

Entré en mi habitación y antes siquiera de que la hubiera cerrado, una sombra se movió velozmente a mi espalda. Traté de darme la vuelta y encararme con ella, pero se me echó encima como un rayo. Una mano sofocó mis gritos y sólo tuve tiempo de pegarle un codazo en el abdomen hasta que la otra apresó mis brazos. Soltó un gruñido molesto, apretándome con más fuerza para mantenerme quieto, cosa completamente imposible (si algo aprendes en la caza es que cuando claudicas, estás muerto).

 

—Stiles, cálmate —murmuró la persona—. Soy yo.

 

No tardé ni dos segundos en reconocer el sonido de la voz.

 

**_Are you loving the pain?_ ** **_Loving the pain?_ **

_¿A ti te gusta el dolor?_ _¿Te gusta el dolor?_

**_And with every day, every day, I try to move on._ **

_Y cada día, cada día, intento seguir adelante._

**_Whatever it was, whatever it was_ ** **_there's nothing now._ **

_Lo que quiera que fuese, lo que quiera que fuese, ahora ha terminado._

**_You changed_ ** **_. New Age._ **

_Tú cambiaste._ _Nueva Era._

 

—¡DEREK! —exclamé, no muy alto para no despertar al Sheriff, cuando el Alfa determinó que no iba a tratar de pegarle de nuevo y me liberó—. ¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí? ¡Por poco es a mí a quien le da el infarto! ¿No puedes llamar a la puerta como una persona normal?

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, ignorando por completo cada palabra que había pronunciado. Capullo.

—Bien. Se ha quedado dormido en el sofá —respondí—. Aunque eso no contesta mi pregunta de por qué te has colado por mi ventana como un acosador o un asesino en serie en vez de usar eso a lo que los humanos corrientes llamamos _puerta_.

—No quería que John se enterara.

 

_“¿Qué?”_

 

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas preocupado por él y como no querías que creyera que lo estás tratando como un inválido, te has colado en mi cuarto y me has dado un susto de muerte? ¿Es eso?

—Sí.

—No voy a decir que considero normal tu comportamiento, porque no lo es en absoluto; pero de alguna forma es hasta casi conmovedor. Vale, ahora que sabes que está bien, ¿te importaría volver a tu casa? Algunos necesitamos dormir.

 

Esperaba que cuando me diera la vuelta, él se hubiera desvanecido como tenía costumbre hacer, sin embargo, cuando volví del baño, vi que no se había movido del sitio y que me observaba, como tratando de comunicarme algo silenciosamente. Me llevé una mano a la cara y pensé: _“Señor, dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza le arranco la cabeza”_.

 

—No es que no te aprecie ni nada de eso pero… ¿por qué aún sigues aquí, Derek?

—Alguien tiene que vigilarte.

—Es el turno de Isaac —repliqué, añadiendo cuando vi su mirada sorprendida—. Os habéis organizado en un horario regular con turnos de seis horas cada uno, ¿pensabas que no iba a terminar dándome cuenta del patrón?

—ERA el turno de Isaac, ahora no —contestó, usando su mejor tono de “Yo soy el Alfa”.

—Vale, disfruta de tu noche en el tejado.

 

Pero en vez de abrir la ventana y trepar fuera, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la colgó en la silla del escritorio. Después hizo lo mismo con las botas.

 

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí, Derek? —Imité burlonamente a un anfitrión que muestra el lugar a sus invitados, para después adquirir un tono de voz más grave—. Por supuesto, Stiles. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Stiles. Me encantaría quedarme a pasar la noche, Stiles.

 

Como era normal, se limitó a ignorarme. A veces sentía mi sentido del humor desaprovechado.

 

—¿No te preocupa que pueda matarte mientras duermes?

—No.

—¡Cómo que no! —exclamé, indignado —. ¡Si quisiera, podría hacerlo en menos de lo que Quicksilver tarda en robar una cartera!

—Pero tú no quieres matarme. —Derek se encogió de hombros.

 

Lo miré, boquiabierto. Aunque entonces no me di cuenta, el hecho de que el Alfa decidiera dormir junto a mí, quedando en una posición vulnerable junto a un cazador, era algo que requería mucha confianza, independientemente de cuáles fueran sus razones. Subestimaba mis habilidades de cazador (dudaba que fuera eso, Derek es muchas cosas, pero no idiota), realmente pensaba que yo no quería matarlo o confiaba en sus superdesarrollados sentidos para despertarlo si intentaba algo… La mitad del tiempo no entendía qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Derek.

 

—¡Pero que ni se te pase por tu retorcida mente lupina que vas a dormir en la cama! ¡ES MÍA!  —grité, abalanzándome sobre el colchón antes de que decidiera apalancarse en ese lugar, porque luego no habría persona que lo moviera de allí—. ¡Te toca el suelo!

 

Derek alzó una de sus cejas, indicándome que pensaba que yo era retrasado mental y tenía serios problemas que ni el psiquiatra más experimentado podría solucionar. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, me robó la almohada. Solté un grito indigno y para cuando quise contraatacar, Derek ya estaba tumbado en el hueco junto a mi cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre ella.

 

—¡Serás ladrón! —chillé, moderando mi tono para no despertar a Stilinski.

—Si tú te quedas con la cama, al menos yo debería quedarme con la almohada —razonó Derek, con desinterés.

—¡No! ¡Es MI cuarto! ¡MI cama! ¡MI almohada! —Agarré la tela de la almohada y tiré de ella, tratando de desalojarla de debajo de Derek—. ¡Levanta esa cabezota ridículamente peinada de ella y devuélvemela! ¡Roba-almohadas! ¡Acaparador! ¡Abusón! ¡Alí Baba!

 

Era como tratar de sacar una hoja de papel de debajo de una pila de libros que contuvieran los veinte títulos de _La Rueda del Tiempo_.  Claudiqué al cabo de unos instantes, agotado después de un día tan ajetreado y sabiendo que sería mejor irme a dormir en vez de embarcarme en una tarea imposible.

 

—Disfruta de la almohada, porque mañana pienso clavarla al colchón —gruñí, tratando de encontrar una postura en la cama.

 

Derek soltó un bufido divertido que amortiguó la tela, pero que aun así pude escuchar. Permanecí un rato en silencio, contemplando el techo, y entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella para tratar de satisfacer mi curiosidad.

 

—Hey, Derek —llamé—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el Sheriff?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás aquí por él, durmiendo en mi suelo lleno de calcetines sucios y otras cosas que cubren los suelos de las habitaciones de adolescentes y sobre las que es mejor no pensar. —No es como si limpiara mi suelo todos los días—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

 

Se quedó callado y cuando creí que no iba a responderme, dijo:

 

—Él me ayudó en una época de mi vida en la que creí que todo estaba perdido y evitó que hiciera algo muy estúpido. Quiero devolverle el favor.

 

Sabía que no era únicamente eso, no obstante, decidí no presionar porque sabría que no conseguiría nada. Pensé que tal vez Derek también sentía esa soledad y cuidaba del Sheriff porque de esa forma podían ayudarse mutuamente a aliviarla, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

 

—Juguemos a un juego —dije, asomándome al borde de la cama y mirando al hombre lobo, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

—Un juego —repitió él,  como si no estuviera muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Por cada respuesta que des a una de mis preguntas, yo contestaré a otra de las que me hagas sobre mi vida personal. ¿Trato?

 

Se dio la vuelta y me miró unos instantes, quizá preguntándose si había alguna trampa en mi ofrecimiento. Supongo que finalmente llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: a esas horas de la noche, ¿quién se iba a poner a maquinar un plan?

 

—Trato.

 

Me hubiera gustado poder sellar el trato como los demonios de las Encrucijadas de Supernatural; no obstante, no pensé que Derek apreciara un beso, ya parecía bastante descontento con nuestro acuerdo (como si en verdad sí que hubiéramos comerciado con almas).

 

—¿Qué le pasó al hijo y a la mujer del Sheriff? —Tenía montones de preguntas, aunque en aquel momento la única que me importaba era aquella.

—No me corresponde a mí contarlo —Incluso en las sombras del lugar, podía ver que le había molestado aquella cuestión.

—Vamos, Derek. Vivo con él, tarde o temprano me enteraré. Además, no te estoy pidiendo detalles escabrosos o que me reveles los rituales del Necronomicón, sólo quiero saber lo que sucedió. Yo me ahorraré tiempo investigando y tú ganarás una pregunta.

 

Sus ojos brillaban casi de forma sobrenatural en la penumbra.

 

—Murieron.

—¿Los dos? ¿Un accidente o algo así?

—Claudia estaba enferma y finalmente falleció —respondió con tanta suavidad que si el lugar no hubiera estado completamente en silencio, no hubiera podido oírlo—. En cuanto al chico, un día simplemente se desvaneció. Nadie sabe qué fue de él.

—¿Se desvaneció? —El corazón se me aceleró al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era un punto a mi favor en mi alocada teoría.

—Vete a dormir, Stiles.

—¿Quieres decir que podría estar vivo? ¿Hace cuánto desapareció? ¿Recuerdas si…? —comencé a balbucear con nerviosismo y entusiasmo. ¿Podía ser cierto que yo fuera hijo del Sheriff? ¿Qué yo… tuviera una familia?

 

Una mano rodeó mi muñeca bruscamente y estuvo a punto de lanzarme fuera de la cama, cuando tiró de mí hasta que quedé a centímetros de su rostro.

 

—Duerme, Stiles —ordenó Derek, con frialdad—. No vuelvas a mencionar nada de esto —apretó su mano—, y mucho menos a John.

 

En cuanto me soltó, me alejé todo lo que pude del lado hacia el otro lado de la cama. El entusiasmo de mi descubrimiento se había evaporado y me sentía dolido por las palabras de Derek, a pesar de que sabía que su comportamiento era perfectamente comprensible. Había presionado demasiado. Sucedía exactamente lo mismo cuando a mí me preguntaban sobre mi pasado y… mi familia. Traté de cerrar los ojos y dormir, sin embargo, aquella conversación había bastado para desperezarme y además, había algo que me faltaba…

 

—Esto es imposible —dije, al cabo de un rato de dar vueltas en mi cama.

 

Era algo que siempre me había sucedido: no podía dormir si no tenía mi almohada. Incluso había llegado a traérmela desde Nueva York, aunque en aquellos momentos permanecía cautiva en las garras (no literales) de Derek.

 

Me levanté, usando todo mi sigilo de cazador para no despertar al Alfa que dormía a mi lado (quien sorprendentemente había caído en la tierra de los sueños en cuanto terminamos nuestra conversación) y avancé de puntillas por el pasillo. Estaba dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto del Sheriff cuando mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta frente a mi objetivo. Sabía lo que era: una habitación infantil que permanecía casi siempre cerrada por el dolor que le provocaba al Sheriff contemplarla. Era la de Stanisław, e hipotéticamente, la mía. 

 

Había dos reglas en aquella casa: la más importante era _“No entrar en el ático bajo ningún concepto”_ , que fue lo primero que me dijo Stilinski al mudarme con él y que había cumplido a rajatabla (tampoco es que tuviera ninguna razón para entrar); y la segunda, _“No entrar en el cuarto junto a las escaleras”_ , que más bien había sido algo que yo mismo había decidido el primer día, al ver la tristeza con la que el Sheriff observaba su puerta cerrada. Jamás había entrado en ella.

 

 _“Ahora no duerme nadie ahí”_ pensé, mientras entraba _“Y existe la posibilidad de que este fuera antes mía. Además, cuando el Alfa aprovechado libere de su cautiverio mi almohada, puedo devolverla y nadie tiene porqué enterarse”_.

 

No había nada en especial en aquel sitio: paredes azules, posters de películas y superhéroes, peluches… Lo único que la diferenciaba del resto era el abandono que podía percibirse en ella, tan llena de polvo y pelusas. Seguro que Stilinski no entraba allí a limpiar con frecuencia; casi podía imaginármelo sentado sobre el edredón, con la mirada perdida en la pared y sumergido en los recuerdos de una época más feliz. Un inmenso sobrecogimiento me invadía al contemplar el cuarto, mientras acariciaba con suavidad las sábanas de Batman.  Pero eso no era todo, la familiaridad también me envolvía como un pesado manto, y no sabía si era porque la reconocía o… sólo era algo a lo que deseaba aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué clase de huérfano no desea tener una familia que lo quiera?

 

Incapaz de aguantar ni dos segundos más, agarré la dichosa almohada y salí huyendo de allí con esta apretada contra mi pecho. Tan alterado estaba, que no recordé que Derek dormía junto a mi cama y estuve a punto de tropezar con él. Me salvé haciendo un extraño movimiento en el último segundo y cayendo sobre la cama con un suave _“oof”_. Derek ni siquiera se inmutó.

 

 _“Si me quisiera escapar, podría hacerlo con una facilidad casi insultante”_ pensé, apoyándome sobre mis codos y observando a Derek.

 

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana e incidía sobre él. Incluso dormido, su cuerpo parecía tenso y listo para la acción; con su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido. Tuve que resistir el impulso de alargar la mano y tratar de suavizarlo con la punta de mis dedos, porque aquello sí que tenía bastantes posibilidades de acabar en un brazo roto.

 

Podía entender la necesidad de permanecer siempre en guardia, porque yo me sentía exactamente igual: un cazador siempre debía de estar siempre preparado para un posible ataque en mitad de la noche. Yo mismo tenía un sueño tan ligero que incluso el crujido de una tabla podía despertarme; aun así, en el tiempo que había estado viviendo en el hogar Stilinski (no mucho más de una semana) había ido relajándome más y más, hasta que un día fui capaz de dormir incluso por encima de los rugidos de una tormenta.

 

Agarré la manta doblada sobre el escritorio y se la eché a Derek por encima. Contuve el aliento mientras se retorcía, pero él se limitó a agarrarla y acurrucarse bajo ella, enterrando la nariz en la tela y olfateándola suavemente, aún dormido. No sé lo que encontró en ella, pero lo que quiera que fuera, lo hizo sonreír.

 

 _“Qué extraño”_ me dije a mí mismo.

 

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza y abrazando mi nueva almohada, me quedé arrastrar a la tierra de los sueños.

 

**_I'm walking away from everything I had._ **

_Me estoy alejando de todo lo que tenía._

**_I need a room_ ** **_with new colours._ **

_Necesito una habitación con nuevos colores._

**_There was a time_ ** **_when I didn't mind living the life of others._ **

_Hubo un tiempo en el que no me importaba vivir la vida de otros._ ****  
  


 

Como era de esperar, a la mañana siguiente Derek se había marchado, dejando la manta cuidadosamente doblada sobre el escritorio. Apagué el ruido infernal del despertador y corrí al baño, dispuesto a empezar un nuevo día, que esperaba que resultara mejor que el anterior. A pesar de que había prometido devolver la almohada, me encontré dejando en su lugar la que Derek había usado y conservando la del pequeño Stanisław, esperando que el Sheriff no se diera cuenta del cambio.

 

Stilinski me dejó frente a las puertas del instituto y una vez más me encontré preparado para enfrentarme a la mañana. No puedo decir que la manada me acogiera con calidez, sin embargo, hubo un notable cambio respecto a la última vez: nada de empujones, robo de cosas o insultos, incluso algunos miembros de la manada iniciaron alguna educada conversación (Danny y Scott).

 

Se sentían incómodos y no sabían cómo debían tratar conmigo, y yo me encontraba en la misma situación. No interactuábamos ni de forma agresiva, ni de forma amigable; más bien distante y cautelosa, como si fuéramos hombres de negocios que discuten sobre una transacción. A veces era casi incluso peor que la agresividad.

 

—Siéntate a la mesa de una vez, perdedor —gruñó Jackson, empujando la silla con un pie y casi tumbándola por la fuerza que empleó; por supuesto, se aseguró de que ésta me golpeara en la espinilla.

 

Jackson era el único a quien esa nueva situación parecía provocarle dolor físico. Aún no me había perdonado tras nuestro acalorado enfrentamiento en la cafetería y probablemente el único motivo por el cual me trataba de forma más o menos civilizada era porque Derek había hablado con él. Se limitaba a clavarme los ojos como dagas desde la lejanía y emitía su desprecio de la forma más disimulada posible, ningún beta es tan idiota como para desafiar una orden directa de su Alfa.

 

Al menos no se había enterado de que fui yo el que le rayó el coche, aunque estoy seguro de que yo formaba parte de su lista de sospechosos, a juzgar por el odio que desprendía hacia mi persona.

 

Pero lo que más me inquietaba no era el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo, sino la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado que me invadía cada vez que ponía los pies fuera de la casa.

 

 _“Tranquilo, Stiles”_ me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez _“Estás a salvo en Beacon Hills. Si hubiera algo ahí fuera, la manada se habría dado cuenta de ello._ _Vigilancia 24/7 no sólo significa que van a estar sobre ti en todo momento, también es protección”._

 Los días pasaron uno tras otro y antes de que me diera cuenta, había pasado ya más de un mes viviendo con el Sheriff, dos y pico desde que puse los pies en _Beacon Hills_. Con Noviembre llegó el frío mordisco del invierno y pronto habíamos sustituido las camisetas por las sudaderas y las bufandas.

 

La curiosidad siempre había sido uno de mis puntos fuertes y a la vez, uno de los débiles. El tema de Stanisław me carcomía diariamente y lo único que deseaba era poner mis manos en la valiosa información que pudiera darme respuesta a la incógnita: ¿era yo el hijo del Sheriff o no? No obstante, poco podía yo hacer con los ojos de toda la manada puestos sobre mí, observando cada uno de los movimientos y asegurándose de que no me pasaba de la raya. Mirar periódicos antiguos o buscar fotos no era ilegal, y seguro que no me hubieran detenido si se hubieran enterado de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero sentía que aquello era personal y no quería que ninguno de ellos se involucrara. Además, ¿y si le daba esperanzas a Stilinski donde no las había? Jamás me perdonaría si me convirtiera en una fuente más de sufrimiento para aquel hombre.

 

Por ello, mi investigación avanzaba a pasos diminutos. Era frustrante, aunque esa palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Para empezar, no podía acudir a la biblioteca a consultar periódicos antiguos porque la persona que me estuviera vigilando en aquel momento tendría que acompañarme. La información online era bastante limitada porque hacía poco tiempo que habían instaurado el periódico digital de _Beacon Hills_ (el antiguo jefe era muy conservador), y no podía hacer uso de otras fuentes porque existía la posibilidad que Danny estuviera controlando mis movimientos informáticos. Por último, el Sheriff no tenía ni una sola foto del chico colgada en ningún lugar de la casa. Seguramente los recuerdos del niño se encontraban guardados en el desván, que me había sido vedado y se encontraba cerrado a cal y canto, fuera del alcance de mis curiosos dedos.

 

Todo aquello combinado con el hecho de que Stanisław desapareció el mismo día en que un incendio había acabado con la familia Hale casi al completo, hacía imposible encontrar datos relevantes que me ayudaran. ¿Quién se preocupa por una desaparición cuando tantas personas habían sido masacradas por un pirómano que seguía suelto y probablemente no dudaría en matar de nuevo? Hay niños que se desvanecen a diario, ¿pero el asesinato de nueve personas? Eso no sucede todos los días.

 

**_ALERTA NIÑO DESAPARECIDO._ **

_El pasado martes, durante la horrible matanza de la casa Hale, el joven Stanisław, de 10 años, desapareció de su propia casa cuando…_

 

**_EL JOVEN STANISLAW SIGUE DESAPARECIDO._ **

_Dos meses después de la tragedia que sacudió el estado de Califormia, el pequeño Stanisław Stilinski sigue sin dar señales de vida…_

—¡Joder! —grité, lanzando la página que acababa de imprimir del periódico local, que una vez más no incluía una sola fotografía. Más que un artículo, parecía un resumen de una noticia. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en despedir al incompetente que dirigía antes el periódico?

 

Arrugué la hoja de papel, furioso, tratando de recordar que _Beacon Hills_ no era como Nueva York y que la información disponible no podía ser la misma.

 

—¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? —La voz del Sheriff desde la planta baja me sobresaltó—. He oído gritos.

—¡Sí, tranquilo! ¡Me he golpeado el pie con la pata de la cama! ¡Sólo maldecía mi dolor!

 

Solté un gran suspiro. ¡Podían pasar años hasta que redujeran la vigilancia que mantenían sobre mí!

 

**_So much fire that it burned my wings._ **

_Demasiado fuego que hizo arder mis alas._

**_Her heat was amazing._ **

_Su calor era sorprendente._

 

La tentativa rutina que se había establecido cambió la tarde en la que Erica, Allison y Lydia me sorprendieron sentándose a mi lado, mientras yo ataba las redes de los palos de _lacrosse_ que Finstock me había ordenado arreglar.

 

El castigo asignado por el entrenador consistía en “asistirle” durante las prácticas de lacrosse, lo que significaba que tenía que limpiar todo el equipamiento, llevar y traer pelotas, y hacer recados para Finstock (a veces consistía en irle a buscar cafés a los bares, porque se negaba a beber la “porquería” que salía de las máquinas del instituto). En resumen, ser su esclavo personal. A veces llegaba a preguntarme si él sólo castigaba alumnos para tener mano de obra gratuita.

 

—Cierra la boca, vas a desencajarte la mandíbula —me soltó Lydia, acomodándose en las gradas con elegancia.

—No soy una experta en mantenimiento, pero creo que si sigues apretando el palo de esa forma, vas a cargarte la red —señaló Erica, agitando su larga melena rubia.

—Hola, Stiles —saludó Allison, con una sonrisa. Cautelosa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

 

Estuve tentado a darme un pellizco para averiguar si una pelota de _lacrosse_ me había golpeado en la cabeza y en aquellos momentos me encontraba en estado comatoso. Descarté esa teoría. Si ese fuera el caso, Finstock no se encontraría en mi subconsciente.

 

—¡CORRED! ¡CORRED! ¡Sois todos más lentos que mi tío Frank! ¡Y ÉL PERDIÓ UNA PIERNA EN LA GUERRA! —aullaba, usando su silbato como un poseso—. ¡Si lo que estáis buscando es ser humillados por el equipo de _Ravenwood_ , seguid por ese camino, porque os juro que lo más cerca que estaréis de la copa será cuando esos presumidos os restrieguen su triunfo por la cara! ¡GREENBERG! ¡Sólo podrías hacerlo peor si te estuvieras entrenando para ello!

—Entrenador, aún quedan meses hasta que comiencen los torneos de _lacrosse_ —trató de razonar Danny, mientras el sudor corría por su frente—. Además, todavía tienen que realizarse las pruebas para los nuevos jugadores de este año.

—¡El _lacrosse_ no es sólo un juego, Mahealani! —Oh, su nombre sí se lo sabía—. ¿Creéis que vuestros enemigos serán compasivos con vosotros? ¡NO! ¡Esto es la guerra!

 

Observé con desinterés cómo el entrenador gesticulaba y hablaba sobre el honor, mientras que por dentro me encontraba más nervioso que Eduardo Manostijeras poniéndose unas lentillas, porque sentía las miradas de las tres chicas sobre mí. No me malinterpretéis, estaba contento de que hubieran terminado voluntariamente con mi aislamiento, pero me sentía un poco incómodo.

 

—Eso tiene que haber dolido —comentó Erica, sacándome de mi estado de desconcentración.

—¿El qué? —pregunté, sobresaltado.

—Greenberg acaba de chocar contra Boyd. Creo que he oído algo partirse.

 

Todo el equipo de _lacrosse_ se había reunido alrededor de un muy pálido Greenberg que parecía a punto de vomitar y se apretaba la muñeca contra el pecho, mientras Finstock trataba de echarle un vistazo. Boyd se agachaba a su lado, con un brillo de culpabilidad en la mirada, a pesar de que había sido Greenberg el que se había estampado contra él. No es culpa de nadie que el hombre lobo fuera una  fuerza completamente inamovible.

 

—¡TÚ! —me llamó Finstock. Sí, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba soportando su castigo, aún no se había aprendido mi nombre—. ¡Trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios!

 

Al acercarme, vi una serie de líneas negras ascendiendo por el brazo de Boyd, que tenía apoyado en la nuca de Greenberg. No había demasiado escrito sobre la habilidad de absorber el dolor en los hombres lobo y mi experiencia era bastante limitada (creo que cuando me rescataron, Derek usó ese poder conmigo), aunque creo que eso era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo.

 

—Es un esguince —sentenció el entrenador—. A veces me pregunto cómo puedes seguir vivo, Greenberg. ¡El chaval es tan grande como una furgoneta! ¡¿Cómo no has podido verlo?!

—Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital —intervino Danny.

—¡Está bien! ¡Atención todos! ¡Se acabó el entrenamiento! —gritó Finstock—. ¡Pero quiero veos a todos en el campo dentro de dos días!

 

Las siguientes palabras no pude escucharlas, ya que me distraje con una sombra que atravesó el límite del campo de _lacrosse_ en un rápido movimiento, que me hubiera pasado desapercibido de no haber estado mirando en aquella dirección. El resto del equipo se encontraba demasiado ocupado escuchando a Finstock y quejándose para darse cuenta. Al principio pensé que se trataba de Derek, pero mis instintos me gritaban “PELIGRO” como una _banshee_ enloquecida. A pesar de que hacía días que no me sentía vigilado, no había olvidado el incidente de la pizza.

 

Aunque no sabía si podía confiar en Allison, mi primera reacción fue buscarla con la mirada en las gradas. Ella observaba el mismo trozo de bosque que yo, de forma calculadora. Cuando sintió mis ojos sobre ella, se volvió para mirarme y que no habían sido imaginaciones mías.

 

Me mantuve alerta mientras los jugadores comenzaban a recoger sus cosas y se dirigían a los vestuarios cojeando, sudando y gimiendo patéticamente; exceptuando la parte sobrenatural del equipo, que poseía una ventaja añadida.

 

—¿Tú también lo has visto? —Allison se acercó a mí cuando el campo quedó desierto.

—¿Ver qué? —cuestionó Erica, dos pasos por detrás de la cazadora.

—Alguien ha atravesado la línea de árboles —contesté, escaneando el lugar de nuevo por si volvía a aparecer. Se me había puesto la carne de gallina.

—Yo no he visto nada —dijo la mujer lobo—. Tampoco olido.

—Los hombres lobo confiáis demasiado en vuestros sentidos y pocas veces se os ocurre pensar en la posibilidad de que existen personas capaces de confundirlos. —Negué con la cabeza—. Es una de las primeras lecciones enseñadas a los cazadores.

—Eso no tiene por qué significar nada. Mucha gente sale a caminar por los bosques —intervino Lydia.

—Lo que quiera que haya sido eso, lo hemos visto Stiles y yo, por lo que es poco probable de que sea producto de nuestra imaginación —sentenció Allison—. Stiles, lo mejor será que no vayas solo a casa.

 

Me sorprendió la reacción de Allison, saltar tan rápido a la conclusión de que tal vez estuviera allí por mí; también que tomara la decisión de llevarmellevarme, en vez de esperar a que el Sheriff fuera a buscarme.

 

—Aunque creo que vuestros cerebros de cazador os convierten en criaturas extremadamente paranoicas, voy a fiarme de vuestro criterio y haceros caso por esta vez —concedió Lydia.

 

Erica sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

 

—Puede que sea un viaje interesante, con Stiles nunca se sabe.

—Recoge tus cosas —ordenó Allison, entrando en modo cazador.

 

Deslizó la mano más cerca de su cintura, donde seguro que ocultaba una daga o dos; y vi las uñas de Erica toqueteando su chaqueta de cuero. A pesar de estar junto a dos personas que podían rebanarme el pescuezo en cualquier momento (y otra que parecía capaz de averiguar mis más profundos secretos con únicamente una mirada), me sentía extrañamente seguro.

 

Solo tuve que coger mi mochila y guardar los palos de _lacrosse_ en los que había estado trabajando antes, por lo que no tardé más de cinco minutos en estar listo.

 

**_Now I dreaming of the simplest things._ **

_Ahora sueño con las cosas más simples._

**_Old ways, erased._ **

_Las viejas costumbres, borradas. **  
**_ **_If love was a word I don't understand the simplest sound with four letters._ **

_Si ‘amor’ fuera una palabra, no entiendo el más simple sonido con cuatro letras._ ****  
  


Terminé sentado en el asiento trasero con Erica, mientras Allison conducía y Lydia escribía algunos mensajes de móvil en el lugar del copiloto, avisando de dónde me encontraba para que nadie entrara en pánico. El invierno se estaba acercando y los días eran cada vez más cortos, por lo que realizamos el trayecto hacia la casa del Sheriff mientras anochecía. Todos los integrantes del coche vigilábamos la creciente oscuridad con nerviosismo, mientras atravesábamos el tramo de carretera que circulaba junto al bosque. Me aferraba a mi mochila, deseando que se transformara espontáneamente en un revolver, y me tensaba cada vez que veía los arbustos agitarse.

 

—Cálmate —gruñó Erica, apoyada tranquilamente sobre la puerta del vehículo—. A pesar de lo molesto que eres, no hay gente esperando para matarte en cada esquina.

—Suponer que sí lo hay es lo que me ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora —repliqué—. ¿Es que no había otro camino? Parece un escenario de una película de terror, en cualquier momento aparecerá el asesino de la motosierra.

— _Beacon Hills_ está rodeado de hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque —contestó Lydia, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—, y la mayoría de las rutas implican atravesarlo.

—¿Y os preguntáis por qué hay tantos muertos en este lugar?

 

De repente, el cadáver decapitado de un conejo impactó en el cristal delantero del coche.

 

Gritamos con toda la fuerza de nuestros  pulmones cuando la sangre cubrió el vidrio, dificultando la visión de la carretera. Allison viró el coche para apartar al animal, mientras nos aferrábamos a lo que podíamos. Por suerte, tuvo el suficiente sentido común para no detener el coche, ya que el ser que nos acechaba en las sombras se nos hubiera echado encima antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de reaccionar.

 

—¡Acelera, Allison! —gritó Lydia, cuyo móvil había salido disparado de sus manos y ahora se encontraba en algún lugar perdido.

 

Algo pasó a gran velocidad a mi lado, arañando la carrocería. Me llevé la mano al muslo en un movimiento instintivo, que detuve cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba ningún arma encima (¡Seguía sin entender la insistencia de tío Chris de confiscármelas todas!), a no ser que contáramos como tal el libro de química.

 

—¡CUIDADO!

 

La criatura se detuvo en mitad de la carretera, de espaldas a nosotros, mientras su largo pelo rubio ondeaba salvajemente a su alrededor. Las luces del vehículo crearon un terrorífico juego de luces y sombras que la hacían parecer salida del mismísimo infierno.

 

Allison pisó el freno.

 

En el momento en que las ruedas pincharon sobre algo colocado sobre el asfalto y perdimos el control del vehículo, segundos antes de precipitarnos contra un árbol; me di cuenta…

 

Todo había sido una trampa, Ella nos estaba esperando.

**_Are you loving the pain?_ ** **_Loving the pain?_ **

_¿A ti te gusta el dolor?_ _¿Te gusta el dolor?_

**_And with every day, every day, I try to move on._ **

_Y cada día, cada día, intento seguir adelante._

**_Whatever it was, whatever it was_ ** **_there's nothing now._ **

_Lo que quiera que fuese, lo que quiera que fuese, ahora ha terminado._

**_You changed_ ** **_. New Age._ **

_Tú cambiaste. Nueva Era._

_“ **Marlon Roudette** – New Age”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que estáis pensando ahora mismo: ¿No publica capítulo la semana anterior y va y este lo termina con un cliffhander? ¡Lo siento! ¡No he podido evitarlo! 
> 
> Trataré de actualizar para el próximo viernes, pero no puedo prometer nada. Si la inspiración me llega, seré capaz de hacerlo, pero si no... probablemente me encuentre en las mismas y tenga que retrasar de nuevo la publicación. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi musa es caprichosa.
> 
> ¡MINI-RELATO DE ISNIS!: un pequeño relato que me escribió para animarme, usando como tema central las faltas de ortografía que más cometo. LEER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.


	17. La Muerte te Acecha en Cada Esquina. O Árbol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: LAS PUBLICACIONES NO PODRÁN SEGUIR SIENDO SEMANALES. 
> 
> Siento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero tratar de mantener se ritmo es agotador para mí. Sí, sé que hay gente que lo logra, no obstante, a mí me resulta completamente imposible hacerlo, las he pasado canutas para poder escribir a tiempo este capítulo. Me limitaré a publicar los capítulos cuando los tenga escritos, a intervalos irregulares (habrá algunos que me costará más escribir y otros menos). Lo sé, es un coñazo tener que estar mirando a ver si he publicado, pero la única solución que se me ocurre es que si tenéis una cuenta, os suscribáis. También avisaré en twitter cuando subiré el capítulo.
> 
> Una vez más, lo siento, pero comprended que escribo este fanfic porque disfruto con esta historia, y creo que no me merece la pena estresarme para lograr un capítulo a tiempo. Además, prefiero la calidad de éstos, en vez de poder publicarlos a mayor velocidad.
> 
> ¡Gracias a mi beta Isnis por su magnífico trabajo!
> 
> Un fuerte agradecimiento a todos los que me habéis dejado kudos o un comentario, éstos son mi fuente de inspiración semana a semana.

  * **16. La Muerte te Acecha en Cada Esquina. O Árbol.**

**_Dark in the city, night is a wire._**

_Oscuridad en la ciudad, la noche está animada._

**_Steam in the subway, earth is a fire._**

_Vapor en el metro, la tierra es una hoguera._  
  


—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Allison, luchando por liberarse del cinturón mientras peleaba contra el _air-bag_.

 

El coche había chocado contra uno de los gigantescos árboles junto a la carretera, pero por suerte no íbamos muy rápido y todos teníamos puestos los cinturones de seguridad, así que los únicos daños los había sufrido el coche de Allison (espero que el seguro cubriera el ataque de criaturas sobrenaturales). El pecho me dolía y sabía que al día siguiente aparecería un cardenal, sin embargo, siempre era mejor eso que el haber atravesado la luna con la fuerza del impacto.

 

Antes de poder soltar un sonido afirmativo, la puerta de mi lado fue arrancada de sus bisagras y el rostro de Kate apareció.

 

—Hola, _peque_. ¿Me echabas  de menos?

 

Algo cortó el cinturón de seguridad. De repente, una mano me agarró del brazo y me vi arrancado del asiento y lanzado por los aires, golpeándome duramente contra la tierra. Caí en un lugar en el que no había demasiadas piedras, aun así, los diminutos guijarros rasparon las palmas de mis manos y mi mejilla. Sin ni siquiera poder reaccionar, Kate me agarró por los tobillos y me arrastró hacia ella, dándome la vuelta bruscamente hasta que estuvimos cara a cara.

 

Su simple visión bastó para robarme el aliento, y no de la forma buena.

 

Unos brillantes ojos azul eléctrico se clavaban en los míos, con la locura brillando en ellos con más claridad que en su rostro humano. Colmillos afilados como cuchillas asomaban de sus labios, contorsionados en una torva sonrisa, y sus orejas puntiagudas sobresalían bajo sus cabellos rubios, apelmazados por la suciedad. Fui inmovilizado contra el suelo por dos peligrosos juegos de garras, cubiertos de espesa sangre que esperaba que fuera del conejo que había lanzado contra nosotros.

 

Kate se había transformado en una mujer lobo. No se me escapaba la ironía de la situación.

 

—Sorpresa —dijo, inclinándose sobre mí.

 

Su aliento olía como si algo se estuviera pudriendo dentro de su boca y me provocó nauseas; no quería pensar que podía haber estado ahí.

 

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el lobo? —susurró burlonamente junto a mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrío de terror—. ¿No vas a saludar a mamá?

 

Traté de desembarazarme de ella dándole un rodillazo, pero atrapó mi pierna con facilidad y la sujetó contra el suelo con la suya propia. Rodeó mi cuello con su mano y comenzó a apretar, cortando mi suministro de aire. Podía haber usado su recién adquirida fuerza y partirme el cuello en menos de un segundo, pero Kate prefería ver como la vida de sus víctimas se escapa poco a poco y la luz de sus ojos se desvanece.

 

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Stiles? —La agarré de la muñeca y traté de hacer que me soltara—. Hace un mes que no nos vemos, seguro que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

 

Jadeé, tratando de llenar mis pulmones con el preciado oxígeno y retorciéndome como una serpiente en un intento desesperado de liberarme.

 

—¿Por qué no empiezas a explicarme por qué tu primera prioridad no ha sido volver conmigo? Un mes es tiempo de sobra. —Su agarre se intensificó—. Pequeño desagradecido. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto, con todo lo que he hecho por ti?

—¡SUÉLTALO, PERRA!

 

Con un rugido, Erica se abalanzó sobre Kate y me la quitó de encima. Ambas aterrizaron en la tierra y comenzaron rodar por el suelo, tratando de clavar sus garras o dientes en la otra. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire, retrocediendo rápidamente. Lydia me agarró por las axilas y me arrastró fuera del alcance de las dos mujeres lobo que forcejeaban la una sobre la otra, a la vez que yo trataba de ponerme en pie.

 

—¿Esa es…? —murmuró Allison, con los ojos desorbitados y cargando una ballesta.

—Sí, es ella —interrumpí, frotándome la garganta y tosiendo.

—Entonces necesitarás esto —dijo, poniendo una daga entre mis manos—. Protege a Lydia.

 

A pesar de que Kate tenía añadido el entrenamiento a su fuerza sobrehumana, Erica no se defendía mal frente a sus ataques. Aunque recibió un zarpazo en el muslo, logró clavar sus uñas en el costado de Kate y arañar su cara, tan cerca de un ojo que podría haberla cegado de haber apuntado un par de centímetros más arriba. En un momento de la pelea, Erica logró posicionarse sobre la cazadora. Sin embargo, ella no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo por nada, agarró a Erica por los pelos y le dio un puñetazo. Después introdujo la pierna bajo el cuerpo que permanecía a horcajadas sobre ella y de una patada lanzó a Erica contra un gran árbol.

 

Kate se volvió hacia nosotros, pero Allison ya tenía su ballesta apuntándola. Saqué la daga de su funda y me coloqué entre Lydia y la mujer lobo enloquecida. Erica se apartó del árbol y se posicionó tras Kate. 

 

Kate evaluó su situación, sin embargo, lejos de sentirse amenazada, rompió a reír como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

 

**_Woman, you want me, give me a sign._**

_Mujer, tú me quieres, dame una señal._

**_And catch my breathing even closer behind._**

_Y atrapa mi aliento incluso estando más cerca por detrás._ **  
  
**

 

—Estás rodeada, Kate —sentenció Allison, con una frialdad que jamás había escuchado salir de ella.

—¿Por quién? ¿Por vosotros? —se burló, lamiendo la sangre de sus garras con deleite—. Oh, cariño, tú no vas a dispararme.

—Atrévete a dar un sólo paso y lo comprobaremos.

 

A pesar de la dureza con la que pronunció estas palabras, yo podía ver que sus manos temblaban sobre el arma. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo su tía y al mirarla a la cara, no podía más que pensar en los buenos momentos.

 

Pero Kate estaba completamente fuera de control y supe que aquello ni siquiera pasó por su mente cuando la vi tensar los músculos de sus piernas para lanzarse contra Allison. Si alguna vez había creído que Kate conservaba algún ápice de humanidad,  este pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto cargó contra su sobrina.

 

Actué por totalmente por instinto. Me interpuse entre mi prima y Kate, blandiendo el cuchillo y clavándolo en el cuerpo de la mujer lobo. No tenía los ojos abiertos cuando la apuñalé, ya que entonces jamás habría sido capaz de hacerlo; era más sencillo pensar que nada de aquello era real. No obstante, lo que sí percibí fue el repugnante sonido de la carne desgarrada, el fuerte olor a sangre, el líquido caliente que cubrió mis manos… y los rugidos de rabia que brotaron de la boca de Kate.

 

—¡Hijo de puta! —aulló Kate, retrocediendo con la daga aún clavada en el pecho. Para un humano, el golpe hubiera sido mortal, no obstante, a ella no había hecho más que enfurecerla.

 

Por la ira de su voz, deduje que no se esperaba que yo fuera a acuchillarla, debido al miedo que le profesaba. Probablemente el más sorprendido era yo, nunca creí que sería capaz de hacer algo semejante. Kate se había encargado de que esa idea jamás se me pasara por la cabeza.

 

_“¿Qué es lo que he hecho?”_ pensé, con terror.

 

Sabía que si la situación se repitiera, volvería a hacerlo sin dudar, pero eso no me libraba del miedo que sentí cuando los ojos de Kate se posaron sobre los míos.

 

—¿Qué has hecho? —repitió lo que había pasado por mi mente, como si en verdad lo hubiera escuchado.

 

Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, la que había escurrido por el mango del arma cuando la había clavado.

 

—¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por ellos? —Señaló con la mirada a mis acompañantes, pero refiriéndose claramente a la manada al completo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que se cansen de ti?

 

Ahí estaba, la habilidad de Kate de buscar mis más profundas inseguridades y usarlas como una especie de katana que clavaba en mi interior, retorciéndola hasta que dolía.

 

En mis momentos de mayor optimismo, pensaba que tal vez algún día llegarían a aceptarme como uno más; sin embargo, cuando me brotaba la vena realista (a veces pronunciado como “pesimista”), me decía a mí mismo que si estaban aguantándome era porque conocía más secretos sobre una de las cazadoras más letales del mundo que cualquier otra persona. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo una vez dejara de serles útil?

 

—Al menos aguantarán un tiempo más —respondí, con la voz más petulante que pude reunir.

 

**_In touch with the ground._**

_Con los pies en la tierra._

**_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you._**

_Estoy de caza, estoy tras de ti._

**_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd._**

_Huelo igual a lo que me parezco, estoy perdido en la multitud._

**_And I'm hungry like the wolf._**

_Y estoy hambriento como el lobo._ **  
  
**

 

La expresión de Kate se endureció.

 

—Había decidido que si te portabas como un buen chico, no te mataría. —Incluso sin ser un licántropo, sabía que aquello era mentira—. Sin embargo, he cambiado de opinión. No vales los problemas que me estás causando.

 

El odio que destilaba su mirada me hizo retroceder, casi tropezando con Allison, quien seguía sosteniendo la ballesta pero continuaba con la misma reticencia a disparar. Kate agarró la daga y se la sacó en un rápido movimiento, que provocó un sonido de succión que me hizo querer derramar el contenido de mi estómago en el suelo.

 

—Cuando te recogí, pensé que si te entrenaba bien, podrías llegar a ser un buen soldado que cumplirías mis órdenes sin rechistar —siseó Kate, examinando el arma—, pero te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

 

_“¿Qué?”_ pensé, mientras el impacto de sus palabras me golpeaba más fuerte que el martillo de Thor.

 

Sorprendido como estaba, no me fijé en cómo Kate giraba el arma en su mano.

 

El grito de la _banshee_ surgió de la garganta de Lydia y el bosque entero pareció sumirse en un profundo silencio mientras su eco se expandía más allá de la muralla de árboles.

 

El cuchillo pasó rozándome tan cerca que casi pude sentir la frialdad de su hoja contra mi piel, para irse luego a clavar en el tronco que se encontraba a pocos pasos a mi espalda. Sin la intervención de Lydia, que sirvió para desconcertar y confundir a Kate, todo habría terminado para el joven Stiles Argent.

 

Desgraciadamente, los aullidos de una _banshee_ , aunque molestos para los oídos lupinos, no resultaban dañinos o incapacitantes. Kate se giró hacia Lydia para acabar con ella. No obstante, Erica se colocó frente a Lydia y soltó un poderoso rugido, dejando claro que no iba a permitir que cualquiera de las ideas homicidas que estaban pasando por su mente se cumpliera. Durante unos instantes pareció como si fuera a ignorar la advertencia y lanzarse a desmembrar a ambas, pero entonces una flecha voló hacia ella y se vio obligada apartarse para evitar ser ensartada.

 

Allison cogió otra flecha y cargó la ballesta de nuevo. A pesar de que su expresión prometía muerte, el objetivo de su disparo había sido herir, no matar. Todos lo sabíamos.

 

—Ríndete, Kate —ordenó Allison.

 

Kate volvió a echarse a reír. Sus terroríficas carcajadas me provocaron un estremecimiento, mientras trataba de parecer lo más amenazador posible, a pesar de que no tenía ningún tipo de arma a mi alcance.

 

—¿O qué? ¿Me matarás? Vamos, Allison, tú no has matado a nadie en tu vida y no vas a empezar por tu tía. —Fingió secarse una lágrima—. ¿ _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes?_ Nosotros protegemos a aquellos que no pueden protegerse. —Pronunció con sorna—. El ridículo Código que has formulado no es más que las tristes palabras de una niña que trata de justificar su incapacidad de llevar a cabo su tarea como cazadora.

—Significa que debemos proteger a aquellas personas que se encuentran indefensas, sin importar si son humanas o sobrenaturales —replicó Allison—. Es necesario un lema que guíe nuestras acciones, un recordatorio de cuál es nuestro deber.

—Yo no lo veo de esa forma.

 

Jah, por supuesto que no.

 

—El Código de los cazadores es impuesto por los débiles, que tratan de limitar las acciones de aquellas personas que tienen el poder de someterlos. Por ejemplo, yo, al convertirme en una mujer lobo, debería honrar a mis antepasados quitándome la vida. Tal como hizo tu madre.

 

Allison dio un respingo y durante unos instantes, pareció perderse en  sus propios recuerdos; no obstante, pronto recordó dónde se encontraba y con quién, y volvió alzar su arma contra aquella psicópata.

 

— Yo digo… ¿por qué debería obedecer las palabras de unos necios? Puedo aplastar un cráneo, desgarrar una garganta o desmembrar a una persona con tan sólo una mano. —Observó sus garras con evidente placer—. Sin embargo, no soy la única que tiene este poder. Cualquiera de tus amigos licántropos igualan mi fuerza y velocidad, y vuestro… Alfa —la burla en su voz era evidente cuando nombró el título de Derek— probablemente pueda superarlo. Aun así, me considero más poderosa que vuestra heterogénea manada. ¿Sabéis por qué?

 

Pregunta retórica, obviamente.

 

—Porque yo no dudo ni un segundo en matar a mis enemigos —respondió—. Si alguien te estorba, lo eliminas. Ahí es donde radica la diferencia entre tú y yo: la compasión y la piedad son debilidades que en un futuro volverán para morder tu trasero. Me estás apuntando con la ballesta, y aunque no pudiera escuchar tus latidos, sabría que no quieres matarme.

 

Por primera vez desde que empezó su largo discurso de villano, se volvió hacia mí, sonriente.

 

—Tu mejor posibilidad es que Stiles lo hiciera, después de todo, él es _todo_ un asesino. Ya ha matado antes y sé que lo hará en un futuro. —El sonido de las tres integrantes de la manada conteniendo el aliento, me indicó que aunque sabían que yo era un cazador, no creyeron posible que alguna vez hubiera llegado a asesinar—. Una parte de ti lo está deseando: matar a la malvada mujer que ha controlado toda tu vida; aunque también puedo ver que estás aterrorizado. Dime, Stiles, ¿quién ganará finalmente: el asesino o el cobarde?

 

Un pitido nos sobresaltó. Como si se encontrara en una cafetería en compañía de sus amigos, Kate deslizó la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un móvil, poniéndose a consultar tranquilamente sus mensajes. La luz de la pantalla parecía deformar su animalesco rostro y adquirió una expresión aún más terrorífica cuando se ensanchó la su sonrisa, al leer lo que ponía.

 

—Buena charla —dijo, guardando el aparato de nuevo—. Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer. Además, estoy segura de que el resto de chuchos ya han escuchado los gritos de la _banshee_ y están de camino.

 

Se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera del círculo que habíamos formado a su alrededor, contoneando sus caderas y tarareando una cancioncilla entre dientes. Antes de alcanzar el límite de los árboles, había vuelto a su forma humana. El control que mostraba era espectacular, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo siendo licántropo.

 

—Allison, dispara —le dije, sin apartar los ojos de la espalda de Kate.

 

Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el arma.

 

—Dispara —repetí.

 

Su dedo se mantenía en el gatillo, pero no se decidía a apretarlo.

 

—Por cierto, Stiles —me llamó Kate, su figura casi indistinguible entre las sombras—. No creas que tú y yo hemos terminado. Volveré a buscarte, no lo dudes.

—¡DISPARA!

 

La flecha salió volando del arma y se clavó en el grueso tronco de un árbol. Kate ya se había desvanecido, pero aunque no hubiera sido así, hubiera fallado por varios metros. Yo estaba temblando por el miedo, Kate había logrado llegar hasta a mí, a pesar de la vigilancia a la que me había visto sometido en el último mes. Además, sabía que las últimas palabras de Kate habían sido una promesa. Si había logrado alcanzarme una vez, nada le impedía volver a hacerlo.

 

**_Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme._**

_A horcajadas sobre la línea, en desacuerdo y ritmo._

**_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you._**

_Estoy de caza, estoy tras de ti._

**_Mouth is alive with juices like wine._**

_Se me hace la boca agua con jugos como el vino._

**_And I'm hungry like the wolf._**

_Y estoy hambriento como el lobo._

 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —chillé, volviéndome hacia Allison.

—¿Qué ha sido qué? —preguntó ella. A pesar de que no elevó su tono de voz, notaba la irritación tras él.

—¡La tenías a tiro y no has disparado!

—¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Matarla? —escupió, con fría ira.

—¡SI! ¡Eso era exactamente lo que quería que hicieras!

 

Quería mantener la calma, pero la adrenalina y mi propio terror me volvían espástico y me hacía parecer más enfadado de lo que estaba.

 

—¡Es una persona, no puedo asesinarla a sangre fría!

—¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡Hace tiempo que dejó de poder ser considerada una persona! ¡He visto coyotes rabiosos más compasivos! —grité—. ¡La Kate alegre y familiar que conociste no existe! ¡Y  dudo mucho que alguna vez lo haya hecho! ¡Ha torturado, matado, destrozado vidas…! ¡No la he visto jamás mostrar un ápice de compasión por nada ni nadie! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!

—¡Ya basta, Stiles! —intervino Lydia.

 

Entonces vi lo mucho que a Allison le afectaba todo aquello. Se erguía como una guerrera espartana, con la ballesta en la mano y su rostro inexpresivo; aun así pude captar cómo sus ojos estaban empañados por lágrimas que se negaba a liberar. No pude evitar sentirme mal. Si en verdad alguna vez Kate había sido capaz de mostrar alguna pizca de humanidad, seguro que había sido con ella. Aunque mis palabras eran ciertas, no debía olvidar que Kate había sido alguien importante para Allison.

 

—Lo siento —me disculpé suavemente—. No debería haber dicho eso.

—Entonces estarías mintiendo, y tú no eres así —musitó Allison, soltando una carcajada sin humor—. Para bien o para mal, eres directo. A veces demasiado.

—Sí, pero hay diferentes formas de decir una misma cosa y yo he elegido la peor. Escucha, Kate se ha abalanzado sobre ti sin un segundo pensamiento y… no quiero que acabes muerta.

 

Aquello pareció sorprender a las tres, quienes me miraron como si me hubiera brotado una tercera cabeza y ésta se hubiera puesto a hablar _dothraki_.

 

—Tú… ¿estabas preocupado? —preguntó Erica, pronunciando cada palabra como si proviniera de una lengua extranjera.

—¿Tan difícil resulta de creer que pueda tener sentimientos? —A pesar de que su extrañeza resultaba comprensible, me sentí algo ofendido.

—No que los tengas… sino que los muestres.

 

Ante eso no tenía réplica.

 

Volvimos al lugar donde se encontraba el coche (empotrado contra el árbol y dando pena), y nos sentamos junto a la carretera. La brisa nocturna de Noviembre nos atacaba con su frío mordisco mientras observábamos el denso bosque que se extendía a nuestro alrededor y esperábamos la llegada del resto de la manada. En algún momento de nuestra espera, Erica se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se la pasó por los hombros a Lydia. Nos mantuvimos alerta, en busca de cualquier señal que pudiera indicar que Kate había vuelto. Desaparecer entre los árboles no significaba nada, podía haber sido todo una elaborada trampa para pillarnos desprevenidos.  

 

—Kate estaba equivocada —solté, al cabo de un rato en silencio.

 

Allison no apartó la vista de la oscuridad cuando preguntó.

 

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ser capaz de matar no te convierte en alguien fuerte —le dije, completamente serio—. Yo he matado antes, así que créeme cuando te digo esto: es cierto que con cada muerte te es más sencillo ignorar lo que has hecho y justificarte de un modo u otro, sin embargo, no te hace sentir más poderoso.

—Debería haber acabado con Kate cuando tuve la oportunidad —se lamentó Allison, con amargura.

—No voy a negar que nos hubiera librado de un montón de problemas en el futuro. Aunque si esa decisión te hubiera resultado fácil de tomar, no serías quien yo creo que eres.

—¿Y quién crees que soy?

—Una buena persona.

 

Aquello me ganó una amplia sonrisa y una mirada de aprobación de Lydia, quien no había dejado de observarme desdeñosamente desde que levanté la voz a su amiga.

 

— _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_ —recité, con mi horrible y marcado acento—. Es un buen código. Creo que describe a la perfección dónde está la auténtica fuerza.

—¿Y cuál es esa? —cuestionó Lydia, con un tono aburrido.

—Tener a alguien importante que proteger —respondí—. Y vosotros tenéis muchas personas así.

—¿Y tú?

—No lo sé, tal vez algún día la encuentre.

 

Allison se acercó a mí y yo pasé una mano sobre sus hombros, diciéndome a mí mismo que era debido al frío. Erica y Lydia no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, pegándose a mi otro costado. Era agradable sentir el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos sobre mi piel, con un manto de hojas bajo mis piernas y un techo de ramas sobre nuestras cabezas. No me hubiera importado pasar allí la noche, a pesar del notable descenso de temperatura.

 

—Ya vienen —anunció Erica, escuchando un sonido que escapaba a nuestros oídos humanos.

 

**_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide._**

_Vigilante en el bosque, demasiado cerca para esconderme._

**_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side._**

_Estaré sobre ti en el lado de la luz de la luna._ **  
  
**

 

Como un reloj, al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron dos vehículos conduciendo a gran velocidad, como si la mismísima Hidra les estuviera persiguiendo. Claro que Kate atacando a una parte de tu manada no es mejor alternativa.

 

—¡STILES!

 

Antes de poder reaccionar, me vi rodeado por un par de fuertes brazos. El Sheriff me apretó contra él como si fuera un salvavidas, en un abrazo tan fuerte del que no había posibilidad de liberarse. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Las miradas curiosas de todos estaban puestas sobre mí, pero los ignoré a favor de retornar el abrazo tímidamente.

 

Enterré mi cara en su camisa y olfateé disimuladamente la tela; adoraba el suave y calmante olor de su colonia. En el refugio que su cuerpo había formado, me sentía completamente a salvo, como si nada pudiera hacerme daño. No había recibido muchos abrazos en mi vida, aun así podía asegurar con total convencimiento que los Abrazos Stilinski eran los mejores.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Sheriff una vez nos separamos, observándome de arriba abajo frenéticamente en busca de heridas.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cuello?

 

Aunque me sentía mal por asustarle de tal forma, una parte de mí se alegraba de que mostrara tal preocupación. El Sheriff colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me levantó la cabeza para examinar la zona afectada.

 

—Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me estrangulan —sonreí, tomando de las muñecas al hombre y tratando de calmarlo—. Y no será la última.

—Van a salirte unos buenos cardenales, chico —comentó Chris, quien se había acercado silenciosamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! —tronó Derek, saliendo del coche patrulla y observando a los presentes con una expresión asesina.

—Kate —respondí.

—Kate transformada en hombre lobo —clarificó Lydia.

—Kate transformada en hombre lobo y tratando de matar a Stiles —añadió Erica.

 

La sorpresa en sus rostros era notable, seguro que esperaban cualquier otra respuesta que no implicara el nombre de Kate.

 

—¿Estás seguro que era ella? —me preguntó Chris, con extrañeza, sin ni siquiera abordar la cuestión de que ahora era una licántropo.

—Ahora que lo dices, no recuerdo con exactitud el rostro de la mujer con la que he estado viviendo estos seis años… —ironicé, con exasperación—. ¡Pues claro que estoy seguro!

—¿Y ha decidido atacarte en uno de los momentos en los que más vigilado estabas, con tres miembros de la manada? —expuso—. Si yo quisiera matarte, lo haría cuando únicamente tuvieras a una persona contigo, probablemente mientras duermes, para poder hacerlo sin armar mucho revuelo.

—Tus palabras me tranquilizan —murmuré, sarcásticamente.

 

Sin embargo, lo que decía Chris tenía sentido. Según mis sospechas, llevaba vigilándome más o menos un mes. ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué ese momento? Si hubiera sido luna llena, probablemente lo hubiera justificado diciendo que perdió el control, pero aún era creciente.

 

—Tal vez se cansó de esperar y decidió atar todos los cabos sueltos de una vez por todas —sugerí, sin demasiado convencimiento. ¿Por qué hacía Kate la mitad de las cosas que hacía? Solo ella lo sabía.

 

En menos de un segundo, Derek se encontraba frente a mí, con sus ojos brillando de un intenso color rojo y una expresión alarmada.

 

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —preguntó, con urgencia.

—¿Que tal vez se cansó de esperar? —contesté, inseguro y sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

—No, lo de… atar cabos. —Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, se giró hacia Chris y el Sheriff—. ¿No era hoy el traslado?

 

A juzgar por cómo se metamorfosearon las caras de Chris y el Sheriff, lo que quieran que se hubieran olvidado, no era bueno. Chris sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear rápidamente algo, mientras el Sheriff me conducía hasta el coche patrulla y me hacía sentarme en el asiento trasero. Lydia y Erica no tardaron en seguir mi ejemplo, con sendas expresiones perplejas, aunque la segunda eligió el asiento delantero.

 

—¡Hemos estado tan pendientes de la desaparición de Stiles y las chicas, que nos hemos distraído! —maldijo Chris, corriendo hacia su vehículo—. ¡Allison! Tengo un juego de dagas en el maletero del coche y tu arco, cógelas, puede que las necesitemos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Agarré la camisa del Sheriff antes de que marchara.

—Hoy unos amigos de Chris iban a trasladar hoy a Jerry Walter para poder interrogarlo —explicó Stilinski—. Y es probable que vuestro ataque no haya sido más que una distracción.

—¡Kate odiaba a tío Jerry! —exclamé—. Dudo mucho que le hubiera contado nada que nos vaya a ser de utilidad.

—Los tipos despreciables como él se dedican a escarbar donde no deben. Además, si no supiera nada, Kate no se tomaría la molestia de distraernos. —Me revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa—. Os llevaré a la comisaría y luego hablaremos, ¿vale?

—Lo mejor será que yo los lleve —intervino Derek—. Si es una falsa alarma, dudo que sus amigos cazadores agradezcan la compañía de un Alfa. Una vez los deje con la agente Graeme, iré a buscaros. Si no recibo noticias vuestras diciéndome que todo va bien, supondré que han atacado el furgón de Jerry.

 

El Sheriff asintió y le lanzó las llaves del vehículo. Derek las atrapó al vuelo y se introdujo en el coche patrulla.

 

—Nos vemos en un rato. Trata de no meterte en más problemas por hoy, ¿vale? —se despidió Stilinski, antes de correr hacia el todoterreno de los Argent.

—Adiós —murmuré, a pesar de que ya no podía escucharme.

 

Lydia observó el intercambio con una expresión indescifrable.

 

—Veo que has encontrado a “esa persona” que buscabas —comentó, con calidez.

—Eso parece —dije, distraídamente, mientras observaba el coche en el que viajaba el Sheriff alejarse por la carretera en dirección contraria.

 

**_High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight._**

_El tamborileo de tu tempestuosa sangre es tan fuerte._

**_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind._**

_Sientes mi calor, estoy unos instantes por detrás de ti._ ** _  
  
_**

 

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, todos teníamos cosas sobre las que pensar. Las luces de la ciudad bailaban frente a mis ojos y yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había dicho Stilinski sobre tío Jerry. Sé que suena cruel, pero después de recibir todo tipo de golpes por su parte, me daba absolutamente igual lo que Kate hiciera con esa rata cobarde. Por decirlo de alguna manera, era como el Peter Pettigrew del mundo _muggle_. Sin embargo, era posible que algo de lo que supiera, pudiera ayudarlos a atraparla.

 

Por no hablar de la nueva condición de Kate. Había escuchado leyendas de que una persona podía llegar a ser transformada con un arañazo si este era lo suficientemente profundo, pero nunca lo había creído posible. Con la cantidad de marcas de garras que tenía en su cuerpo, no me extrañaba que alguna de ellas hubiera sido la que la había infectado. Si ya era peligrosa siendo “tan solo” humana, imaginaos con fuerza sobrenatural añadida. Además, aunque no debía llevar mucho tiempo siendo licántropo, ya mostraba un fuerte control sobre sus habilidades. 

 

El cambio debía de haber empezado hacía unos meses, seguramente poco antes de que me enviara a la misión de recuperar del USB de Gerard.

 

_“Por eso me metía tanta prisa para recuperarlo: quería buscar una cura entre sus páginas”_ pensé, apretando la manija de la puerta. _“Aunque parece haber aceptado con los brazos abiertos su nueva naturaleza, ahora que ha visto la multitud de ventajas que vienen con esa forma”._

 

 Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que me había convertido en su objetivo. Ese “volveremos a vernos” había sido  una promesa, y si de una cosa puedes estar seguro, es que Kate siempre las cumple. Tenía algún plan, plan que seguramente había puesto en marcha desde el primer momento en que se vio capaz de resistir el impulso de la luna llena. El ataque de ese día sólo había sido el principio y aunque tal vez no volviéramos a saber de ella en semanas o meses, sabía que aparecería de nuevo en mi vida. Me asustaba no saber qué sucedería entonces.

 

—Hemos llegado. —La voz de Derek me despertó de mi estupor—. Entrad en la comisaría y si alguien pregunta, decid que un ciervo se interpuso en vuestro camino y os sacó de la carretera.

 

Asentimos y salimos del coche. No habíamos más que pasado el mostrador de la entrada, cuando Derek cerró su mano alrededor de mi codo y me arrastró hacia una de las salas de interrogatorios, haciendo una señal a Erica y Lydia de que no nos siguieran. Solté un pequeño sonido indigno cuando me empujó al interior de la habitación y unos instantes después me encontraba entre el Alfa y la pared.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseé, nervioso. Había tenido suficiente por una noche, no necesitaba más sorpresas.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —gritó, agarrándome por los hombros. A juzgar por lo fuerte que me apretaba, estaba conteniéndose las ganas de zarandearme.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de Kate.

 

Lo miré, estupefacto. El desconcierto duró aproximadamente tres segundos, antes de que la ira tomara el control de mi cuerpo. 

 

—¿Crees que todo esto ha sido culpa mía? ¿Qué yo traje a Kate? —grité, dándole un fuerte empujón. Únicamente fui capaz de apartarlo debido a que mi movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Sabes qué, Derek Hale? ¡Que te den!

 

No había alcanzado la puerta cuando su mano atenazó mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia atrás. De alguna forma me imaginaba que no me iba a ser tan fácil salir de la habitación, por lo que ya estaba preparado y le propiné un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen. Soltó un gruñido de dolor, pero no me liberó, y cuando fui a atizarle de nuevo, atrapó mi brazo y rodeó mi cintura con el suyo propio. Acabé estampado contra la mesa de la sala, con Derek alzándose sobre mí y sujetándome las muñecas.

 

—¿Y qué quieres que piense? —Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que cuando habló, su aliento acarició mi mejilla—. Ella entra en _Beacon Hills_ sin ser detectada por ninguno de nosotros y lo primero que hace es ir a por ti.

—Eso no tienes más que atribuirlo a vuestra propia incompetencia —escupí, con ira—. Subestimasteis a Kate y ella logró pasearse por vuestro territorio como Pedro por su casa. ¡Y ahora suéltame!

 

Me retorcí en su agarre, sin lograr nada. Los ojos de Derek me revelaban suspicacia. Sabía que la desconfianza era normal, pero aun así dolía.

 

—Así que era mentira —murmuré, abandonando toda resistencia.

—¿El qué?

—Todo ese rollo que me soltaste sobre cómo _Beacon Hills_ podría llegar a ser mi nuevo hogar. Al final todo era pura palabrería, en cuanto las cosas salgan mal, será a mí al primero al que echaréis a los lobos.

 

Un _flash_ de culpabilidad apareció en su mirada color esmeralda y sus manos se aflojaron sobre mis muñecas, pero no me soltaron.

 

—Mira mi cuello. —Giré la cabeza y dejé que Derek observara los moratones que seguro que estaban comenzando a aparecer—. Esto es sólo una brizna de lo que Kate me hará por haberla traicionado y cualquier posibilidad que pudiera haber de que me perdonara, se ha desvanecido esta noche, cuando le he clavado un cuchillo. Todo por confiar en vosotros.

—Tú no confías en nosotros.

—Confío en que tratáis de hacer lo correcto y… creo en vuestras palabras cuando me decís que tal vez haya algo más para mí.

 

Moví mis brazos y esta vez me dejó liberarme, sin embargo, no traté de incorporarme.

 

—Sé que no tienes razones para fiarte de mí, pero, por favor, créeme cuando te digo esto: no estoy con Kate.

 

El Alfa permaneció en silencio, seguramente escuchando los estables latidos de mi corazón. No estaba mintiendo, aun así, sé que pasó por la cabeza de Derek el hecho de que tampoco era una forma totalmente fiable de averiguar si decía la verdad o no. Un cazador puede aprender a controlar su ritmo cardíaco, además, mis latidos eran rápidos por naturaleza y dificultaba la tarea.

 

—Quiero usar ahora mi pregunta.

—Oh. —Parpadeé, tomado por sorpresa—. Claro.

—Prométeme que no has tenido que ver con nada de lo que ha pasado hoy —dijo, con seriedad.

—Eso no es una pregunta —señalé—. Pero, no. No he tenido nada que ver. Lo juro.

 

Antes de que el Alfa tratara de levantarse de la mesa, pero lo agarré por las solapas de la camisa y acerqué nuestros rostros hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

 

—Ahora que todo ha quedado aclarado, soy yo el que quiere una promesa —exigí, apretando los puños sobre la tela—. Quiero que me jures, aquí y ahora, que jamás volverás a ponerme la mano encima. Ni un empujón, ni estamparme contra muebles, ni reventar mi cristales con mi cabeza.

 

Derek parpadeó, algo sorprendido, pero unos segundos después su expresión se volvió seria y asintió.

 

—Lo digo en serio —gruñí, apretando los puños sobre la tela y resistiendo el impulso de sacudirlo—. Me dan igual las sospechas que tengas respecto a mí y a Kate, si crees que te he robado el dinero del almuerzo o que me he comido al perro de Lydia.

—Lo prometo, Stiles —dijo el Alfa,

—Ni un solo golpe más, Derek.

—Stiles —murmuró, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía y mirándome a los ojos solemnemente—. Siento mucho todas aquellas veces que te he atacado y te juro que jamás volveré a hacer algo así.

—Bien.

 

Cerré los ojos, soltando un suspiro y relajándome por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella sala de interrogatorios. No obstante, al abrirlos me di cuenta por primera vez de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

 

El semblante ligeramente alarmado de Derek me indicó que él también.

 

Esperé un momento, sin embargo, no se apartó de mí.

 

Permanecí tumbado, sintiendo el frío de la mesa contra mi espalda y el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo sobre mi pecho. Estaba tan cerca que incluso podía percibir los latidos de su corazón y su respiración sobre mi cuello. Me sentí enrojecer de pies a cabeza.

 

Con nerviosismo, me lamí los labios, y durante unos instantes creí que sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de mi lengua. Era una posibilidad, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar que mi cuerpo tuviera una reacción inapropiada, porque tenía mi entrepierna pegada a su abdomen y definitivamente lo notaría.

 

**_In touch with the ground._**

_Con los pies en la tierra._

**_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you._**

_Estoy de caza, estoy tras de ti._

**_Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found._**

_Olfateando y un sonido, estoy perdido y estoy encontrado._

**_And I'm hungry like the wolf._**

_Y estoy hambriento como el lobo._

 

—Hey, Derek, el Sheriff ha llamado y dice que… Oh.

 

Usando su desarrollada velocidad de hombre lobo, Derek se apartó de mí como si estuviera cubierto de moco de _troll_ (sí, esto ha sucedido y sé cómo la gente reacciona). Tara se encontraba en la puerta, con una expresión a medio camino entre el desconcierto y la desaprobación.

 

—Derek, te recuerdo que es menor de edad —comentó Tara—. Y también que Stilinski aprecia a ese chico, te llenaría el culo de plomo antes de que pudieras gritar “¿Alguien tiene condones?”.

—¿Has dicho que ha llamado el Sheriff? —Derek carraspeó, las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas.

—Sí, te lo he desviado a tu teléfono y… —El Alfa ya había desaparecido de la habitación—. No hay de qué Derek. Un placer verte, como siempre. Hola, Stiles.

—Hola, Tara —saludé, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Fuera de aquí. Las salas de interrogatorios no son moteles, a pesar de que el mobiliario sea igual de malo. —Trató de mantener una expresión seria, pero estaba claro que la situación le parecía divertida. Los policías de _Beacon Hills_ son un montón de críos dentro de sus grandes uniformes.

—¿Es la experiencia la que está hablando?

 

Eché a correr cuando Tara me lanzó una de las carpetas con documentos, perseguido por sus carcajadas y sus exclamaciones de “¡desvergonzado!”. Me mordí los labios para evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La comisaría era uno de mis lugares favoritos de _Beacon Hills_ , porque parecían ser una gran familia; ya que al ser una ciudad pequeña, todos se conocían desde que eran niños y decían por primera vez que se convertirían en policías.

 

Tiendo a distraerme con facilidad, por ello no me sorprendí en absoluto cuando en vez de en el despacho del Sheriff, aparecí frente a la sala de archivos.

_“Estupendo”_ me dije a mí mismo, frotándome los ojos y dándome cuenta de cuánto me habían agotado tantas emociones.

 

Justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta para volver donde los demás, antes de que creyeran que estaba husmeando con algún tipo de motivo oculto, una idea apareció en mi mente. Contemplé la puerta como si fuera la fuente de todas mis respuestas, aunque probablemente a sí lo fuera.

 

_“¿Dónde mejor para aprender cosas sobre dos antiguos casos que la comisaría de policía?”_ pensé, sintiendo cómo la excitación se apoderaba de mí. _“En algún lugar de esta sala se encuentran los documentos sobre Stanisław y el incendio de la casa Hale”._

Hackear los ordenadores era algo muy arriesgado, porque podían atraparte, ¿pero algo en papel? Siendo dos investigaciones antiguas, era poco probable que se dieran cuenta de que faltaban.

 

—Hey, chico. ¿Qué es lo que te traído por mis dominios? —dijo una suave voz a mi espalda.

—Hola, Lisa —saludé, tratando de adoptar un rostro inocente.

 

Lisa McFly era la agente encargada de la sala de archivos. Unos treinta y pocos años, pelo castaño y recogido en una coleta, gruesas gafas, y mirada inteligente. Que no te engañara su corta estatura y debilidad aparente, había escuchado suficientes historias en la comisaría como para saber que no es alguien a quien te gustaría tener de enemigo. Además, su hermano mellizo, Kyle McFly, también trabajaba de policía y era bastante protector con ella; aunque la mayoría de las anécdotas terminaban con ella salvándole el trasero a él.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda con esos archivos? —le pregunté, al ver cómo hacía malabarismos para lograr sujetar el montón de papeles.

—Gracias, Stiles —me agradeció, dejándome liberarla de parte de su carga—. Ojalá todos los hombres fueran tan caballerosos como tú.

—¿Tu novio otra vez? —Una vez vino a visitarla y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no apuñalarlo con el abrecartas. No está bien visto el asesinato en una comisaría.

—Exnovio, en realidad —dijo, mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba las llaves de la sala.

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

 

A pesar de que los crímenes no eran muy comunes en _Beacon Hills_ (tomemos como excepciones la oleada de situaciones sobrenaturales que sucedían últimamente) y no había demasiado papeleo, la habitación no era excesivamente grande y estaba atestada de documentos y cajas. El departamento de policía tenía suerte de contar con alguien como Lisa McFly para mantenerlo todo en orden.

 

—Si lo que quieres es venganza, estoy seguro de que cualquier agente estaría dispuesto a ayudarte —comenté—. Las multas de aparcamiento que va a recibir este mes van a incrementarse, sin duda.

—No soy una persona que busque venganza —dijo Lisa, mientras guardaba varios documentos—. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

 

Me pregunté en cual de aquellos cajones se encontraban los archivos que anhelaba.

 

—Entiendo —murmuré, distraídamente.

—Aunque, por supuesto, no soy una persona perfecta. —Soltó una risita—. Ni siquiera _Spiderman_ estaría en contra de un poco de inofensiva diversión.

—Sólo sufrirá su bolsillo.

—Exacto.

 

Adoraba a aquella mujer.

 

Estuve en silencio unos instantes y entonces, pareció llegarme la iluminación en forma de un suspiro agotado por parte de Lisa.

 

—Hey, Lisa, ¿por casualidad no necesitarías ayuda? —pregunté, tratando de parecer desinteresado.

—Stiles, ya me estás ayudando.

—Me refiero algo más… permanente. Como un ayudante o así.

 

Dejó de meter papeles y se volvió para mirarme, con una ceja interrogante alzada.

 

—Ya tienes un trabajo, que es aplicarte en los estudios.

—Sólo sería a tiempo parcial —traté de convencerla—. Además, prácticamente vivo ya en esta comisaría. Tú tendrías algún momento de respiro y a mí no me vendría mal algo de dinero.

 

Tener una excusa para pasar el día dentro de la sala de archivos facilitaría mucho mi tarea. Traté de imitar los ojos de cachorrito de Scott e Isaac, y aunque los míos no son tan potentes, supe que eran efectivos cuando Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

 

—De acuerdo.

—¿Sí? —Sentí la esperanza crecer en mi pecho.

—¡Una semana de prueba! —advirtió, agitando su dedo frente a mis ojos—. Si veo que no resultas una molestia, haré que sea más permanente. ¿Trato?

—Trato. —Sonreí, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

 

Y con esto, supe que había hecho un gran progreso en mi investigación. Si lograba convencer a Lisa de que se quedara conmigo, nadie podría evitar que trabajara allí, ya que no eran tan estúpidos como para desafiar sus decisiones.

 

Estaba un paso más cerca de averiguar quién era.

 

**_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme._**

_Pavoneándome sobre una línea, es desacuerdo y ritmo._

**_I howl and I whine, I'm after you._**

_Aúllo y gimoteando, estoy tras de ti._

**_Mouth is alive with juices like wine._**

_Se me hace la boca agua con jugos como el vino._

**_And I'm hungry like the wolf._**

_Y estoy hambriento como el lobo._

**(Duran Duran –** Hungry Like The Wolf)




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thor: el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su objeto más representativo es su martillo de guerra (Mjolnir), que tiene la propiedad de nunca falla en su blanco, encojerse y ser llevado con disimulo en la ropa, y lanzar rayos.  
> También se creó un personaje de cómic, que seguramente será lo que todos conozcáis, por las pelis.  
> *Dothraki: el idioma es una lengua ficticcia inventada para el pueblo de los dothraki, unos guerreros de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego".  
> *Hidra (de Lerna): es un antiguo monstruo acuático en forma de serpiente de varias cabezas (varían de tres a cien, aunque algunas fuentes dicen diez mil) y aliento venenoso. Tenía la capacidad de regenerar dos cabezas por cada una que perdía o le era apuntada.  
> *Peter Pettigrew: es uno de los personajes de las novelas de Harry Potter, compañero de curso de James Potter, Sirius Blac y Remus Lupin. Fue seguidor de Lord Voldemort y traicionó a los padres de Harry. Se caracteriza por ser un cobarde y permanecer siempre del lado del más fuerte.  
> *Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad: palabras pronunciadas por Ben Parker a su sobrino Peter (Spiderman).
> 
>  
> 
> Sobre Kate siendo una mujer lobo: tenía pensado hacerlo desde el principio del fanfic, por lo que no he copiado la idea de la serie. Además, en Teen Wolf es una especie de Avatar con colmillos.
> 
> Si leéis el capítulo el viernes, votad por Sterek en el Slash Madness Tournament: http://www.thebacklot.com/2014-slash-madness-round-three/08/2014/3/  
> Recordad que podéis votar todas las veces que queráis. Hoy se cierra el torneo a las 11pm en EEUU.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. ¿Amenazas Sobrenaturales? Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¡KYAAAAHHH! *apartarse de los metafóricos disparos de los impacientes lectores y esconderse bajo la cama* ¡No me asesinéis! ¡Vengo en son de paz con un capítulo nuevo! ¡Lo sientooo!
> 
> Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y kudos, son mi alegría y lo que me inspira para seguir adelante ^^
> 
> Una vez más, gracias a mi maravillosa beta Isnis por corregir mi capítulo.  
> Me ha escrito dos fantásticos relatos para animarme y divertirme mientras continúo mi fanfic. Aquí os dejo los link:  
> -El plato de lentejas: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2129352  
> -Escenas de una escritora de Fan Fiction: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2152074/chapters/4702899

**17.** **¿Amenazas Sobrenaturales? Bienvenidos a _Beacon Hills_.**

**_I feel the love and I feel it burn._ **

_Siento el amor y lo siento arder._

**_Down this river, every turn_ ** **_._ **

_Bajo este río, en cada curva._

**_Hope is a four-letter word_ ** **_._ **

_Esperanza es una palabra de cuatro letras._

Cuando regresé con los demás, traté de no dejar que la alegría que estaba sintiendo se reflejara en mi rostro, pero no podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo entero vibraba por la excitación de sentir por fin que mis esfuerzos iban a dar sus frutos.

 

—¿Dónde habías ido? —preguntó Erica, quien había encontrado su asiento en el escritorio de Derek.

—A instalar los explosivos caseros que fabriqué en _chez_ -Stilinski por toda la comisaría —contesté, con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver la seriedad de los rostros de Erica y Lydia—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Jerry Walters está muerto —respondió Derek, apareciendo a mi espalda y casi dándome un susto de muerte. Debería llevar un cascabel.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, perplejo. Aunque sabía que Kate odiaba a Jerry, no creí que algún día llegara a matarlo.

 

El rostro de Derek mostraba una expresión grave y no pude dejar de fijarme que cada pocos segundos, sus ojos recorrían la habitación, en una búsqueda instintiva de algún posible peligro.

 

—¿Y los cazadores que viajaban con él? —pregunté. No sabía los nombres de aquellos que iban a escoltar a tío Jerry, pero cabía la posibilidad de que fueran conocidos míos.

—Destrozados.

—¿Y con destrozados te refieres a… desmembrados y mutilados? —Derek me miró fijamente, sin ni siquiera parpadear, lo que básicamente significaba “sí”—. ¿Cuánto?

—Ignoraba que existieran grados. —¿En serio? Sabía que Derek tenía una vena sarcástica, ¿pero elige ese momento para mostrarla?

—El brazo de uno de los cazadores apareció como a siete metros del grupo.

 

 _“Como salido de una película de Saw”._ Apreté los puños, sabiendo que si no hubiera estado con Allison, Erica y Lydia, ese hubiera sido mi destino.

 

—Eso dará problemas —dije, pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lydia, desde su posición en la silla de Derek.

—Mutilar a una persona exige tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Kate quería un trabajo rápido, no que se entretuvieran a _divertirse_. —La palabra me provocó náuseas de sólo imaginarme la situación—. Y eso no va a gustarle.

—¿Sugieres que busquemos en hospitales o la morgue?

—Para bien o para mal, Kate no dejará un rastro de cadáveres que podamos seguir —repliqué, suspirando.

 

Me hubiera gustado poder soltar la típica frase que el protagonista suele decir en las películas de terror, tipo a: _“¿En qué momento de mi vida se ha convertido en algo normal el hablar de rastros de cadáveres?”_ , pero desgraciadamente el gore y la muerte formaban parte de mi línea de trabajo. Aunque sonara horrible, ya estaba acostumbrado.

 

Permanecimos a la espera del regreso de los demás, con más detalles de lo que había sucedido. Pasaron unas dos o tres horas, durante las cuales me pasé mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta y toqueteando las cosas que Stilinski tenía en su despacho. Derek me había llevado allí tras veinte minutos aguantando los crujidos de mi silla porque no podía quedarme quieto más de tres segundos. O tal vez lo hizo para mi protección.

 

Estaba intranquilo y mi cerebro no dejaba de plantearme diferentes escenarios, cada cual peor que el anterior: ¿y si los asesinos de tío Jerry no se habían marchado? ¿y si el Sheriff resultaba herido o lo asesinaban? ¿y si aparecía Kate y Allison volvía a dudar al disparar? ¿y si todo era una emboscada para atraer a Derek cuando fuera a salvarlos de la posible emboscada?

 

Se me hizo eterna la espera. Traté de concentrarme en las tareas del instituto o enfrascarme en una conversación con Erica, Lydia o Derek, quienes se turnaban para vigilarme; pero cada dos por tres me distraía observando la puerta de entrada.

 

Por fin, cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y contemplando la posibilidad de escapar por la ventana del baño, tío Chris, el Sheriff y Allison aparecieron en la comisaría. Salté de mi asiento y corrí hacia ellos, situándome junto al Sheriff antes incluso de que Chris se hubiera quitado la chaqueta. Reprimí a duras penas el impulso de enterrarme en sus brazos, como había hecho cuando nos rescataron, y me contenté con buscar con la mirada cualquier tipo de herida en su cuerpo.

_“Sólo cansancio”_ pensé con alivio, al contemplar la palidez de su rostro.

 

—Hablaremos en su oficina, Sheriff —dijo Chris, y añadió volviéndose hacia Derek—. La situación es peor de lo que creíamos.

 

No dudé ni por un instante de sus palabras, ya que sabía que el cazador no era de los que tendían a exagerar los problemas. Unos momentos después, nos habíamos acomodado la sala y habíamos echado el pestillo para evitar agentes curiosos. Stilinski se sentó en su silla y yo me coloqué a su lado, como una especie de guardaespaldas pero sin el traje ni las gafas de sol.

 

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Derek rompió el silencio tras un minuto.

—Que tras examinar los cadáveres con más detenimiento hemos descubierto que lo que creíamos que eran marcas de cuchillo, resultaron ser de garras —contestó Chris, con oscura expresión.

 

Exclamaciones de sorpresa invadieron la habitación. No podía ser, simplemente no podía. La situación ya era mala cuando creíamos que Kate había usado sus contactos para llamar a sus aliados cazadores, ¿pero Kate aliada con más hombres lobo o criaturas similares? Eso llevaba la palabra “peligro” a un nuevo nivel. Además, no parecía que únicamente los hubiera reunido sino que se había convertido en su líder.

 

—Es posible que mi mente increíblemente pesimista haya malinterpretado lo que mis orejas le han transmitido. ¿Has dicho garras? —pregunté, rezando porque así fuera.

—Tus oídos están perfectamente, Stiles. —El Sheriff me dirigió una media sonrisa agotada.

 

Después de eso se sumieron en una detallada explicación sobre la disposición en la que se había encontrado el vehículo, dónde y en qué estado se habían encontrado los cadáveres. La mayoría de los detalles dudo que os importen y como no quiero aburriros, haré un resumen: los atacantes hicieron volcar la furgoneta blindada reventando las ruedas con algún tipo de artilugio con pinchos y se cargaron a los cinco cazadores que escoltaban a tío Jerry. Después de asesinados se dedicaron a mutilar sus cadáveres con una rabia únicamente presente en bestias fuera de control; aunque tuvieron suerte, al menos los desmembraron mientras estaban muertos (tal y como la autopsia posterior mostró). Era con el tío Jerry con el que más se habían ensañado, lo que parecía ser por órdenes específicas de Kate, ya que era al único al que habían torturado estando vivo. Los traidores es lo que ella más odiaba.

 

—Fue algo planeado —sentenció Chris—. El terreno donde sucedió era perfecto para una emboscada y lograron acabar con cinco cazadores experimentados rápidamente. Conocían exactamente la ruta y el momento en el que la furgoneta atravesaría el lugar.

—Una fuga de información —dedujo Derek—. O un traidor.

—Exacto —afirmó el cazador—. Sin embargo, para planear un traslado como ese se necesitó contactar con bastante gente, por lo que no hay posibilidad de saber exactamente en qué parte de la cadena sucedió.

—Jerry Walters ya está muerto —dijo Allison—. No es nuestra prioridad ahora mismo. Creo que tenemos un problema mayor.

 

Kate convirtiéndose en la Diosa Licántropa (Ah, Shakira, cuánto daño has hecho con _Loba_ ).

 

—Aunque la rabia que mostraba el ataque parecía la de un grupo de hombres lobo recién transformados, la falta de destrucción del vehículo u otros materiales me hace pensar que poseen más control de lo que parece en una primera impresión —explicó Chris, pensativo.

—Omegas —escupió Derek.

 

No me sorprendió el odio que destilaba la voz del Alfa. El título de omega es algo deshonroso, ya que en general significaba que habías sido expulsado. Pocas veces era debido a hubieran asesinado a tu manada al completo.

 

—Mientras estábamos en la escena, llamé a un colega de _Ravenswood_ —dijo Stilinski, frotándose las sienes—. En los últimos meses ha tenido noticias de ataques de igual brutalidad en diferentes zonas, aunque a excursionistas y deportistas que atravesaban los bosques en solitario. Cesaron hace cosa de un par de semanas… hasta lo que hoy ha sucedido.

—Kate está reclutando un grupo de omegas —adivinó Derek—. Detuvo los ataques y planeó la emboscada.

—La cosa no se detendrá ahí.

 

Todos se volvieron para mirarme con sorpresa, exceptuando Chris y Allison, quienes me contemplaron con un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que sabían a lo que me refería con mis palabras.

 

—Kate es ambiciosa, ¿creéis va a conformarse con ser la líder de un grupo de marginados? —Pregunta retórica, obviamente—. Sobre todo tras ver las ventajas que su condición de licántropo le proporciona.

—¿Estás insinuando…? —Derek había logrado captar la línea que seguía mi pensamiento—. ¿Qué quiere convertirse en Alfa?

—Pensadlo. Kate os odia por lo que le hicisteis y querrá venganza, pero vosotros sois una manada poderosa y es poco probable que lograra derrotaros aunque trajera con ella un grupo de omegas rabiosos —expliqué—. Necesita el poder que la condición de Alfa le proporciona.

—No es sencillo asesinar a una criatura así. —Mientras lo decía, el Sheriff contempló a Derek, seguramente pensando en las garras y dientes que es capaz de sacar cuando la situación lo requiere.

—Al igual que hay manadas fuertes como la vuestra, también existen las débiles y aisladas. Kate es una gran rastreadora, ¿te crees que le va a ser difícil encontrar un Alfa endeble y asesinarlo?

 

El peso de mis palabras no hizo sino colocar una nueva carga sobre los hombros de los tres pilares que sostenían _Beacon Hills_ : Derek (el sobrenatural), Chris (el cazador) y el Sheriff (el humano). Todos estaban agotados, no tenía más que mirarlos. Aun así, podía sentir su determinación en defender aquel lugar que consideraban su hogar. Algo envidiable, pero inútil en aquellos momentos; todo había terminado por aquella noche. Necesitaban descansar.

 

—¿Es ahora buen momento para pedir que se me permita llevar algún arma? —pregunté, tratando de aligerar el ambiente con un poco de humor. No era tan tonto como para creer que pondrían una entre mis manos.

—No te daría ni siquiera un tenedor de plástico. —Aunque tío Chris mostraba una expresión severa, había un ligero tono divertido en su voz. Muy ligero, casi imperceptible.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Si voy a ser la Caperucita Roja del Lobo Feroz de Kate me gustaría poder convertirme también en el leñador! —Las cejas de Derek hicieron un gesto extraño para indicar su confusión—. Quiero decir que me gustaría poder defenderme cuando vuelva para despedazarme. Ahora que tío Jerry no está, creo que sólo hay dos o tres personas por encima de mí en la lista de los que quiere ver a tres metros bajo tierra.

—No vamos a dejar que te maten.

 

Sorprendentemente, aquella declaración no vino del Sheriff o una de las chicas. Parpadeé, atónito, mientras clavaba mis ojos en un muy serio Derek Hale. Me miraba como si mis bromas personalmente hubieran ofendido a su madre, o tal vez no le gustaba que bromearan sobre la muerte en general.

 

—Oh… —murmuré, aún procesando sus palabras—. Gracias. Yo tampoco dejaría que nada os pasara a vosotros.

 

Un segundo después de que estas palabras salieran de mi boca, me di cuenta de que no eran mentira. Derek y Erica también lo captaron, a juzgar por la perplejidad de sus rostros.

 

Tras un pequeño silencio, Chris sacó una pequeña daga y me la lanzó. La cacé al vuelo y me di cuenta de que no medía mucho más que mis cuchillos de cocina, quiero decir los de la cocina del Sheriff. Cada vez me sorprendía menos encontrarme pensando en ciertos lugares y objetos de _Beacon Hills_ como “míos” o “nuestros”.

 

—¡Una daga! Estupendo, la podrá usar como palillo de dientes cuando se coma mi cara —exclamé, apresuradamente.

—Necesitas llevarla en todo momento contigo —ordenó Chris—. Dudo que puedas esconder un rifle de asalto en tu ropa interior.

—¿Entonces sí que existe la posibilidad de que me des un rifle de asalto? —sonreí, para recibir un pequeño golpe en el muslo por parte de Stilinski—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me quedaré con esto. No es como si los prisioneros pudieran elegir.

—Si fueras un prisionero, no te habríamos dado un arma —replicó Derek, a quien la idea de dejarme acercarme a menos de dos pasos de cualquier tipo de objeto punzante le parecía increíblemente estúpida.

— _Touché_.

 

Saqué la daga de su funda y la examiné con detenimiento, girándola entre mis dedos y comprobando su peso, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. La hoja estaba desgastada y algo mellada, y no parecía capaz de cortar ni siquiera un trozo de mantequilla. Estaba a punto de devolverla y pedir que me dejaran llevar mi _cúter_ , que parecía más afilado, cuando me fijé en el pequeño grabado de la empuñadura: un lobo y lo que parecía un diminuto sol brillando sobre esa figura. La misma imagen de había visto en el colgante que Kate siempre llevaba. El símbolo de los Argent.

 

Me sentí extrañamente conmovido. ¿Era una velada forma de darme las gracias por haber ayudado a Allison? ¿Quería decirme que me aceptaba dentro de la familia Argent? O a lo mejor sólo quería evitar que me mataran, porque deshacerse de un cadáver es bastante engorroso.

 

—Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que Kate vaya a hacer a partir de ahora, no será esta noche. —Carraspeé, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos contradictorios de mi mente—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a nuestras casas y descansamos un poco? —Derek pareció querer protestar—. Incluso los lobos feroces necesitan dormir para poder seguir siendo terroríficos y amenazadores. Además, en caso de que Kate vuelva a aparecer por aquí, querrás estar al cien por cien de tus facultades. ¿No?

 

Derek se limitó a expresar su descontento frunciendo el entrecejo aún más y yo a reconocer mi victoria con una gran sonrisa triunfante. Entonces, sonaron un par de golpecitos en la puerta y el agente McFly asomó la cabeza.

 

—Han venido a buscar a Lydia y a Erica —anunció, dirigiéndoles un saludo—. Por cierto, Stiles, enhorabuena por tu contratación.

—¿Contratación? —El Sheriff me miró como si fuera un niño de cinco años que había hecho una travesura pero que aún no habías averiguado cual.

—¿No lo sabes? —McFly pareció confundido unos instantes—. Pensé que habría sido idea tuya. Stiles es el nuevo ayudante de Lisa y a partir de ahora le ayudará en la sala de archivos.

—No —gruñó Derek, refiriéndose claramente al hecho de que yo trabajara en la sala y pusiera mis manos sobre todos los documentos importantes.

—Pues habla tú con Lisa para decirle que no me dejas.

 

La reticencia apareció en la cara del Alfa. Todo el mundo sabía que nadie le llevaba la contraria a Lisa McFly sin una buena razón.

 

—¿Y por qué este repentino interés en trabajar aquí, Stiles? —preguntó Stilinski, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Porque soy un adolescente con necesidades. No quiero tener que cargarte con mis gastos.

 

El Sheriff alzó una ceja, indicando que no creía una sola palabra que salía de mi boca.

 

—Además, quiero responsabilizarme de mis acciones y pagar por los daños producidos a propiedad privada.

—Así que fuiste tú el que rayaste el coche de Jackson —dijo Lydia, mientras Erica trataba de esconder sus carcajadas con una mal fingida tos.

—Esa es otra forma de expresarlo.

 

El Sheriff soltó un suspiro exasperado y de repente la puerta se abrió de un bandazo, dando paso a un muy cabreado Jackson, que había llegado a la comisaría para llevar a Lydia a su casa.

 

—¡TÚ! —aulló, señalándome acusadoramente—. ¡Estaba convencido de que habías sido tú, pequeño bastardo!

 

Con un rápido movimiento, esquivé a Jackson y me escondí tras el cuerpo de Derek, usándolo como escudo para mantenerme fuera del alcance del furioso hombre lobo. El siguiente minuto pareció sacado de una escena del patio del recreo, Jackson tratando de cazarme y yo moviéndome alrededor de Derek. Aunque sabía que si me pillara, acabaría con algún hueso roto, no podía dejar de encontrar la situación ligeramente divertida.

 

—¡Ojo por ojo, mano por coche! —chillé, destrozando uno de los refranes populares y encogiéndome tras Derek.

 

Derek finalmente decidió intervenir para evitar que las preciosas baldosas de la comisaría acabaran llenas de sangre y conseguí conservar todos mis miembros. Después de detener a Jackson tras asegurarle que pagaría cada dólar de lo que costara repintar el dichoso coche, no hubo más incidentes por aquella noche. Todos decidieron tomar mi consejo y marcharse a sus casas a descansar. Además, logré conservar mi trabajo en la comisaría a pesar de que ni a Derek ni a Chris les hacía demasiada gracia (probablemente porque se fiarían más de dejar a Piolín junto a Silvestre sin que intentara comérselo, que a mí en una sala de archivos), pero al Sheriff le parecía una idea estupenda, porque lo veía como una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos. Lamentaría relativamente su decisión más adelante, cuando se dio cuenta de que esa posición me permitía controlar mejor lo que comía: ningún donut o hamburguesa podía acercarse a menos de un radio de cinco metros sin que yo me enterara.

 

Pero la principal razón por la que pude quedarme con el trabajo, fue que nadie se atrevía ni a toserle a Lisa.

 

**_Old, but I'm not that old_ ** **_._ **

_Viejo, pero no tan viejo._

**_Young, but I'm not that bold_ ** **_._ **

_Joven, pero no tan valiente._

**_I don't think the world is sold_ ** **_._ **

_No creo que el mundo esté vendido._

**_I'm just doing what we're told._ **

_Sólo estoy haciendo lo nos han dicho._ **  
  
**

 

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas. A pesar de que no había razones para creer que Kate atacaría pronto, nunca se es demasiado precavido en asuntos que la incumben a ella: Derek se encargó de avisar a todas manadas de hombres lobo del país, Chris a los cazadores y el Sheriff a las autoridades; cubriendo de esta forma la mayor parte de las posibilidades. No iba a ser tan osado de decir que Kate no escaparía, pero sí que lo tendría bastante complicado.

 

A pesar de todas las medidas, nadie parecía saber nada de la cazadora. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

 

El día de Acción de Gracias llegó y se fue. Stilinski no era partidario de celebrarlo, sin duda porque le traía recuerdos dolorosos, y yo no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Kate no consideraba ese día diferente a cualquier otro, y si algún año le entraba nostalgia, simplemente se marchaba a celebrarlo con Chris y Victoria (excepto el último año, obviamente, después de todo lo que pasó en _Beacon Hills_ ), pero jamás me llevaba. En un arranque de generosidad, a veces me daba algo de dinero para que me comprara algún regalo, me fuera al cine o a merendar; aunque generalmente eso significaba que quería tener el apartamento para recibir a alguno de sus amantes sin que salieran espantados por su “hijo adolescente”.

 

Aquella vez fue diferente. Rechazamos la invitación de Melissa a cenar en su casa, ya que no queríamos entrometernos en la cena familiar con los abuelos y tíos de Scott. Además, aunque yo técnicamente no tenía que saber esto, el padre de Scott iba a ir ese año, y no es que él y el Sheriff se llevaran lo que se dice precisamente bien.

 

Como no iba a ponerme a preparar un pavo para dos personas, lo sustituimos por unos _nuggets_ de pollo, las verduras acompañantes las cambiamos por patatas fritas y en vez de pastel de calabaza, comimos unas magdalenas del supermercado. El Sheriff podía agradecer mi generosidad de levantar su prohibición de comer comida basura durante un solo día. Fue extrañamente agradable, los dos sentados frente al televisor con _Leia_ echada a nuestros pies comiendo su ración de pollo, y viendo películas policíacas (mientras usábamos nuestros conocimientos combinados de leyes y armas de fuego para sacarles todos los fallos posibles). Obviamente habíamos tenido que alquilarlas, porque lo único que sacaban por la TV aquel día era estúpidas películas familiares o programas de recetas de comida de Acción de Gracias. Hubo un momento en el que me quedé dormido viendo _Seven_ y soñé con el delicioso olor a pavo, la sonrisa de una mujer y una canción en polaco cuya letra no recordaba. Al despertar, no estaba seguro de si aquello era un recuerdo o de mi deseo de pertenecer a algún lugar.

 

Dejamos Noviembre y llegó Diciembre, y con ello, los adornos y luces navideñas, los hombres vestidos de Santa Claus por las calles y los villancicos sonando en cada tienda y cafetería de la ciudad. Antes de mediados de mes, ya estaba hasta las narices de la festividad, y eso que ni siquiera habíamos llegado a ella. Al igual que Acción de Gracias, la Navidad no era algo que se celebrara en casa de Kate, y aunque sí me daba regalos, normalmente eran relacionados con la caza: un arma, un libro sobre criaturas, balas de plata… No era precisamente el sueño de un adolescente. Cada año me escapaba del piso cuando Kate salía, e iba a ver el gran árbol del Rockefeller Center. Me sentaba lo más cerca que podía de él y contemplaba a las familias que pasaban frente a mí, usando mi imaginación para inventarme cuales serían sus planes cuando llegaran a sus hogares. Siempre pasaban horas hasta que volvía al apartamento.

 

En Diciembre cumplí un mes desde que comencé a trabajar en la comisaría, pero a pesar de ello, aún no había logrado poner mis rateras manos en los documentos de la desaparición de _Stanisław_. Pasaba todas mis horas en la sala de archivos o en la mesa de Lisa, a veces incluso en el despacho del Sheriff, así que seguro que os resulta extraño el hecho de que todavía no tuviera la información. La explicación es sencilla: Derek (sobre todo él) y el Sheriff no me quitaban los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

 

Aquello se debía, sin duda, a mi insistencia en querer trabajar en aquel lugar para pagar por los daños producidos al coche de Jackson (tenía que haber buscado otra excusa). Todo se resumía en aquellos momentos al lema implícito de la serie de White Collar: _“No sé en lo que andas metido, pero detente, porque pienso descubrirte”_. 

 

Siempre que me quedaba solo en la sala de archivos, aparecía Derek o el Sheriff “misteriosamente” para ver que tal me iba el trabajo (Derek más bien se quedaba callado y me fulminaba con la mirada hasta que me sentía incómodo), incluso alguna tarde Scott o alguna de las chicas aparecía a “hacerme compañía”. Era más frustrante que la búsqueda de información en internet, aunque al menos esa vez iban a pagarme.

 

Pensé que al cabo de un tiempo trabajando con ellos, aflojarían un poco la metafórica correa que me habían puesto, pero cada vez se parecían volverse más paranoicos. De alguna forma me encontré merendando todas las tardes en una cafetería cercana con Derek (al parecer, había un espacio de varios minutos en el que se realizaban los cambios de turno y la oficina quedaba “sin protección”). Una vez había tratado de escaquearme de algunas para buscar los documentos alegando que no llevaba la cartera encima, sin embargo, él había pagado por mi comida. Finalmente había terminado por no traer dinero nunca, con la esperanza de que se cansara, no obstante, Derek siempre traía suficiente para los dos. Creo que después le pasaba la cuenta al Sheriff, pero nunca lo pillé haciéndolo, así que no puedo estar seguro.

 

Detestaba la estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia que esbozaba cuando invalidaba todas y cada una de mis excusas, y me veía obligado a acompañarle. Y odiaba aún más saber que en realidad me gustaba.

 

**_I feel something so right_ ** **_doing the wrong thing._ **

_Me siento tan bien haciendo lo incorrecto._

**_I feel something so wrong_ ** **_doing the right thing._ **

_Siento que algo va mal haciendo lo correcto._

**_I could lie, I could lie, I could lie._ **

_Podría mentir, podría mentir, podría mentir._

**_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly._ **

_Todo lo que me ahoga me hace querer volar._

Siempre íbamos a la misma cafetería y nos atendía la camarera de siempre, sin embargo, un día, aprovechando mis grandes dotes de convicción y mi habilidad de hablar durante horas, logré que Derek me llevara a un pequeño centro comercial a las afueras de _Beacon Hills_. Creo que uno de mis alegatos fue que estaba harto del café de _Debbie’s_ (mientras pedía perdón internamente a la dueña por tal mentira) y aunque el Alfa no me creyó en absoluto, terminamos allí. Seguramente tenía pocas ganas de enfrascarse en una discusión en la que acabaría cediendo.

 

Así que allí nos encontrábamos, con unos cafés para llevar que habíamos comprado en una cafetería de edificio y que sabían a pis de _troll_ (no preguntéis cómo lo sé). El centro comercial al completo estaba decorado con luces, espumillones, figuritas de renos y demás estúpidos adornos navideños. A juzgar por el rostro de Derek, ninguno de los dos disfrutábamos demasiado con aquel panorama.

 

—Bueno, Derek… —comencé, con cautela.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí? —gruñó, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un hombre vestido de Santa Claus que había tenido intención de acercarse y que huyó disimuladamente en dirección contraria.

 

Vale, Derek no estaba de humor. Decidí una aproximación directa.

 

—Quiero usar ahora mi siguiente pregunta.

 

Alzó una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y esbozaba una expresión de asco. Lo tomé como una señal para seguir adelante.

 

—Tú llevas trabajando para el Sheriff durante varios meses y has llegado a conocerlo bastante bien en ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¿Es esa tu pregunta?

—¡NO! —exclamé, llamando la atención de varias personas a mi alrededor—. ¡Es una pregunta retórica! ¡No te atrevas a contestarla!

—Vale —dijo, con una media sonrisa divertida que trató de esconder tras el vaso.

—Ya sabes que se está acercando la Navidad y todo lo que esta estúpida festividad implica en esta sociedad consumista en la que vivimos. —El Alfa recorrió el espacio totalmente decorado de arriba abajo con motivos navideños con una mirada llena de sorna —. Sí, sí, ya sé que eres un lobo muy listo y observador.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que quiero regalarle algo al Sheriff y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué comprarle. Tú lo conoces desde hace más tiempo que yo, ¿qué debería escoger?

 

Podía haberle pedido consejo a Melissa, pero aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a la mirada de decepción que probablemente me lanzaría por haber mentido y traicionado a la manada.

 

—¿Y con qué dinero? —cuestionó Derek, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Me sentí ofendido de que pensara que usaría dinero robado para comprar el regalo de un policía.

—Para tu información, lobo desconfiado y receloso, recibiré mi primera paga en unos días.

—Sí, y te será requisada para pagar la pintura del coche de Jackson —replicó, con un tono burlón.

 

Abrí la boca, indignado.

 

—¡Estás disfrutando de la situación! —grité, indignado.

—Saber eso no te ayudará con tu problema de escasez de fondos —señaló.

—Eres… eres… ¡Sauron personificado! ¡Lord Voldemort con nariz!

—¿Seguro que quieres llamar “villano” a quien podría prestarte ese dinero? —dijo Derek, ya sin tratar de disimular que aquella situación le divertía.

—¿Prestarme el dinero? —Lo miré, con profunda sospecha—. ¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso?

 

El Alfa miró con asco su café y lo lanzó a la papelera antes de contestarme.

 

—Porque el Sheriff es una buena persona y sé que le alegraría recibir un regalo tuyo. —La sorpresa y alegría en mi rostro debía ser evidente, pero antes de que pudiera comentar nada, Derek continuó—. Y no es como si fuera a hacerlo gratis.

—Claro que no —bufé—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Primero, que me devuelvas hasta el último centavo de lo que te presté.

 

Asentí. Eso ya lo suponía.

 

—Y segundo, quiero cinco preguntas. —Derek extendió los dedos y los movió frente a mi cara, como si quisiera dejarlo bien claro.

—¿Cinco?

—El tiempo apremia y necesitamos información sobre Kate —dijo el Alfa.

 

Me quedé perplejo, luego enfadado y después, simplemente ofendido. No es que él lo hubiera hecho adrede ni nada de eso y es posible que muchos penséis que no tenía motivos para sentirme molesto, pero no pude evitarlo.

 

—Si me lo hubieras pedido, te hubiera dado la información.

 

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron por la sorpresa por mis palabras, pero me adelanté antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

 

—Me he equivocado. No eres Lord Voldemort, sino Crowley de _Supernatural_.

 

No era el cambio de tema más sutil, sin embargo, pilló la indirecta.

 

—Ya usaste esa referencia antes —apuntó Derek.

—Y al parecer, de forma acertada. —Extendí la mano—. Cinco preguntas. ¿Trato?

—Trato.

 

Pero no estrechó mi mano.

 

—Yo quería cerrar el pacto a la forma tradicional, pero siempre podemos hacerlo del modo de los Demonios de las Encrucijadas.

 

No estoy seguro de por qué hice lo siguiente. Tal vez pensé que Derek parecía demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo o sólo porque disfrutaba atormentándolo, pero supongo que fue porque soy una persona impulsiva y tiendo a actuar sin pensar. Agarré la cabeza de Derek con las dos manos  y le planté un sonoro, húmedo y prolongado beso en la mejilla.

 

Tardó como dos segundos en reaccionar ante mi ataque, retorciéndose y tratando de desembarazarse de mí. _“¡Stiles! ¡Para!”_ gritaba, agarrándome de la cintura y tratando de apartarme. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, aferrándome a él como el Lazo del Diablo a una de sus víctimas, mientras imprimía cada vez más fuerza a mi beso y trataba de contener la risa. Varias personas nos miraban como si fuéramos un par de chiflados.

 

—Es cierto cuando dicen que la Navidad es época de milagros —comentó una voz.

 

Derek volvió la cabeza, sorprendido por no haber sido capaz de presentir a Lydia acercarse, sin darse cuenta de que cara seguía pegada a la suya. Ni siquiera fue un beso real, sólo un roce de labios contra la comisura de su boca, pero ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos apartamos el uno del otro como si quemáramos. Sentí el rostro caliente por la vergüenza, y aunque ligeramente, las puntas de las orejas de Derek se habían enrojecido.

 

Erica, Boyd, Jackson y Lydia nos observaban con diferentes expresiones que iban desde la diversión hasta la indiferencia.

 

—Si quisiera ver tíos besándose, acompañaría a Danny al _Jungle_ —gruñó Jackson.

—No le hagáis caso, por nosotros no os cortéis —dijo Erica, del brazo de Boyd—, yo estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Creía que los dos teníais trabajo —intervino Lydia—. Dudo que el Sheriff os dejara salir antes para que tuvierais una cita. Puede que Derek le caiga bien, pero no tanto como para entregarle a su nuevo e ilegal protegido.

—No es una cita —farfullé, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Stiles está buscando un regalo de Navidad para el Sheriff —se chivó Derek, con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro que me indicaba que él era un ser extremadamente vengativo—. ¿Puedes echarle una mano, Lydia?

 

 _“¡Traidor!”_ pensé, mientras los dedos de Lydia se aferraban a mi brazo y tiraban de mí con una fuerza que no había creído posible en alguien tan pequeño. Además, aquella no sería la única venganza que lograría Derek, cuando varios minutos después me apareció un sarpullido alrededor de mi boca debido a los raspones con la barba del Alfa. Aunque eso no lo sabía todavía.

 

—Has acudido a la persona indicada —dijo Lydia, agitando su larga melena con altanería, mientras se movía a través del centro comercial como si estuviera en su elemento.

—¿En serio vamos a ayudar a este perdedor? —se quejó Jackson, pero siguiéndonos como un perrito faldero.

—Nada te retiene aquí, Whittermore —intervino Boyd, sin alterar lo más mínimo su expresión.

—¿Habías pensado en algo? —me preguntó Lydia, ignorando los comentarios de su novio.

—No exactamente. —Rebusqué en mi bolsillo hasta que encontré el papel—. Aunque sí tengo un informe con la información recogida sobre él y sus gustos.

—¿Un informe?

—Soy concienzudo.

 

Erica apareció por detrás y me arrebató el papel de la mano. Traté de recuperarlo, pero usando sus desarrollados reflejos, me esquivó sin dificultad y se puso a leer la lista:

 

—El Top 3 de las cosas que le gustan son: la pesca, el beisbol y la comida basura, aunque eso está tachado. —Obviamente, lo que quería era mantenerlo con vida, no cargármelo—. En su lugar está anotado las series policiacas y las películas del oeste. También tiene una pasión secreta por… ¿ _Mujeres Desesperadas_?

—Tiene grabadas varias temporadas, que esconde tras la colección películas bélicas —respondí, recuperando el papel de las garras de la mujer lobo para proteger los secretos de Stilinski—. Olvida que yo me encargo de la mayoría de las tareas de casa y que eso incluye la limpieza.

—Probablemente hayas averiguado más en un mes de lo que nosotros sabemos de él —señaló Lydia, observando uno de los escaparates con interés.

—Es un hombre reservado —dije, apretando la lista contra mi pecho—. Y yo tengo acceso a su casa. Puedes averiguar más cosas de las que crees buscando a través de sus pertenencias.

—Todo eso me parece bien, ¿pero escribir un informe? ¿No es un poco exagerado?

—Recoger información y ordenarla en documentos es una parte importante en tu trabajo como cazador. Algún día podría salvarte la vida —me justifiqué—. Por ejemplo, si no hubiera leído vuestros informes antes de venir a _Beacon Hills_ , no me hubiera enterado de que el psicópata de Peter seguía vivo y cuando me colé en el _loft_ , probablemente me hubiera matado.

 

Solté un pequeño grito cuando Derek me agarró del hombro y me dio la vuelta para encararme con él. Fue brusco pero a la vez cuidadoso, únicamente me asustó el hecho de que pensé que Derek se había marchado una vez me lanzó a los lobos ( _Banshee_ y mujer lobo. Semántica) y que no me esperaba que nadie me asaltara mientras observaba pantalones de deporte.

 

—¿Qué informes? —preguntó el Alfa, con urgencia en la mirada.

—Unos documentos que Kate me dio con vuestros datos —respondí, tratando de calmarlo—. No había nada demasiado importante, sólo vuestros nombres, edades y alguno que otro dato de interés.

—¿Cómo cual?

—No sé… que Erica tenía epilepsia, que Jackson conduce un _Porsche_ , que Boyd trabaja puliendo el hielo del campo de hockey, que Lydia es una _banshee_ …

—¡¿Qué?!

 

La exclamación no provino de Derek, sino de Jackson. Me hizo dar un bote y dos segundos después, había invadido mi espacio personal y me agarraba con fuerza de los brazos. Casi esperaba oír un crujido de mis huesos partiéndose.

 

—¿Y cómo demonios sabe Kate lo de Lydia? —exigió saber Jackson, terminado la frase con un fuerte gruñido y un destello de sus fríos ojos azules.

—¡Y yo que sé! —chillé, retorciéndome—. ¡A mí ya me dio los informes completos!

—Jackson, suéltale —ordenó Derek, agarrándolo por la muñeca.

—Kate desapareció mucho antes de que averiguáramos qué era Lydia —siseó el ex-kanima—. ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

 

Entonces supe a dónde quería llegar Jackson con su razonamiento. ¿Cómo no había pensado yo en eso? Soy un cazador, que estuviera sometido a mucha presión no es excusa. Todo tenía sentido. La información tan detallada, cómo pudo entrar en _Beacon Hills_ y llegar hasta mi casa sin ser detectada…

 

—Tiene espías en _Beacon Hills_ —murmuré, dándole palabras a la revelación que acababa de asaltarnos a todos.

 

**_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep._ **

_Últimamente, no he estado, no he estado durmiendo bien._

**_Dreaming about the things that we could be._ **

_Soñando con las cosas que podríamos ser._

**_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard._ **

_Pero nena, he estado, he estado rezando mucho._

**_Said: “No more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars,_ **

**_yeah, we'll be counting stars”._ **

_Diciendo: “No más contar dólares, contaremos estrellas,_

_sí, contaremos estrellas”._

**“One Republic –** Counting Stars”

(sugerido por **eminahinata** )

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Diosa Licántropa: "Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa en el ardor de una noche romántica. Mis aullidos son el llamado. Yo quiero un lobo domesticado".  
> Es parte de una de las estrofas de la versión española "Loba" (She Wolf) de Shakira.  
> *White Collar: es una serie en la que el ladrón de guante blanco Neal Caffrey hace un trato con el agente del FBI que lo capturó, Peter Burke, para trabajar con él como informante. A pesar de que Neal trata de rehabilitarse, tiene problemas con la autoridad y tiende a hacer cosas a espaldas de Peter (quien trata de detenerlo y llevarlo por el buen camino).  
> *Sauron: es el principal antagonista de la novela (o películas) del Señor de los Anillos. En la Guerra del Anillo es representado como un Ojo en llamas en lo alto de Barad-dûr (una torre en el corazón de Mordor)  
> *Lord Voldemort: el antagonista principal de la serie de libros de Harry Potter.  
> *Crowley: demonio Rey de las Encrucijadas. Se encargado de realizar tratos con humanos a cambio de sus almas y son sellados con un beso en la boca entre las dos partes.  
> *Lazo del Diablo: es como una enredadera gigante que aplasta a las víctimas y aparece en "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal". No aguanta la luz del sol.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ¡En el próximo se acerca la Navidad!
> 
> En unos días me marcho a la playa durante una semana, sin embargo, no sé si eso es bueno o malo para las publicaciones: no estoy segura si esto me inspirará para escribir (el portátil se viene conmigo) o me robará tiempo y no me dejará hacerlo.


	19. El Niño Perdido (Y No Precisamente Uno de los de Peter Pan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas a todos! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualicé, pero he vuelto a comezar las clases en la universidad y no tengo tanto tiempo. ^^
> 
> Una vez más, gracias a mi querida beta Isnis, que me hizo reescribir casi medio capítulo porque... (SPOILER, mirar las notas finales para saber cuales escenas modifiqué).
> 
> Bueno, como consuelo os traigo un capítulo algo más largo de lo normal. ¡Disfrutadlo!
> 
> Algunos me habéis escrito que queréis más INTERACCIONES ENTRE ALLISON, CHRIS Y STILES. No os preocupéis, las habrá en un futuro (ya tengo pensado cuando), pero no podrá ser hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, así que os pido que tengáis paciencia. 
> 
> Pasaos si queréis a leer algunas de las historias que Isnis escribe y animadla con vuestros maravillosos comentarios:  
> -El curso de verano: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2284410/chapters/5021037  
> -Historias de una escritora fanfiction: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2152074/chapters/4702899

**18\. El Niño Perdido (Y No Precisamente Uno de los de Peter Pan)**

**_Well, I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge._ **

_Bien, conozco la sensación de encontrarte atrapado en el borde de un abismo._

**_And there ain't no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge._ **

_Y no hay cura cuando te cortas con el filo dentado._

**_I'm telling you that it's never that bad._ **

_Lo que te estoy diciendo es que nunca es tan malo._

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —se quejó Jackson por duodécima vez desde que salimos del centro comercial.

—¿Por qué hemos tenido que traerlo? —gruñí. El disgusto era mutuo.

—Es el único que ha traído coche —contestó Lydia, con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba harto de los dos.

—¿Y Erica y Boyd?

—Fuimos en el _Porsche_ de Jackson, sus asientos son más cómodos —contestó Erica, apareciendo a mi lado—. Aunque por una vez, yo coincido con _Jackass_ —le había gustado tanto mi apodo, que también lo había adoptado—, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Te trae malos recuerdos? —pregunté, tratando de contener la risa al recordar cómo Isaac y ella habían salido huyendo de la tienda cuando me perseguían tras tratar de robar en casa de Lydia.

 

Erica frunció el entrecejo y me dio un puñetazo en el brazo. No puso demasiado entusiasmo en él, ya que se encontraba mirando con nerviosismo el local de _Mei Ling_ , el cual se erguía de forma imponente entre dos viejos edificios.  Sin embargo, yo me encontraba dándome metafóricas palmaditas en la espalda por mi idea: ¿Qué mejor lugar para averiguar información que un sitio que con el probablemente contactaban humanos y criaturas sobrenaturales de todo el mundo? Es posible que nuestro espía también hubiera pasado por allí.

 

—A Derek no va a gustarle —comentó Boyd.

—Derek se marchó a la comisaría para informar al Sheriff de los nuevos descubrimientos y no está aquí para expresar lo mucho que le disgusta, juzgándome silenciosamente con sus cejas —razoné—. Además, vosotros me habéis traído aquí. No puede pareceos tan mala idea.

 

Nadie replicó, lo que definitivamente era buena señal.

 

Observé el local, buscando cuidadosamente algún tipo de trampa mágica o algo así. Durante la persecución de hacía meses, no me había fijado demasiado en el aspecto de la tienda (por no hablar de que había entrado por la puerta trasera) pero iluminada por el atardecer tenía un aspecto intimidante. La puerta era de madera roja y una serie de símbolos protectores decoraban el marco, mientras un gran llamador en forma de cabeza de dragón dorado vigilaba la entrada con sus brillantes ojos rubí. Juraría que lo vi parpadear un par de veces, pero tal vez sólo fuera efecto de la luz. El enorme escaparate exponía extraños y exóticos objetos que se entremezclaban con otros más comunes (abanicos, zapatillas…), camuflándolos ante los ojos de los transeúntes no sobrenaturales. Podía percibir el poder que emanaba de ellos como una extraña vibración bajo mi piel.

 

No sabía cómo no me había dado cuenta la primera vez de que aquella no era una tienda normal. Diré en mi defensa de que probablemente el almacén en el que estuvimos carecía de la protección del interior de la tienda y los pisos superiores, ya que únicamente contenía objetos normales y corrientes para preservar las apariencias. Lo sobrenatural debía de guardarse en otro lugar.

 

—Nuestro hipotético espía-cazador habrá tenido que comprar en algún momento acónito o cualquier otra sustancia potencialmente dañina para vosotros —contesté—. Esta es la única tienda en la ciudad que vende cosas así, si descartamos a Deaton.

 

No me fiaba ni un pelo del extraño veterinario, que no me había quitado los ojos de encima las veces que había ido con Scott al trabajo (cuando le tocaba turno de vigilancia y coincidía con su labor en la clínica), pero había decidido no incluirlo en mi lista de sospechosos porque la manada parecía confiar en él.

 

—No conocíamos de la existencia de esta tienda hasta ahora, así que es posible que haya otras treinta locales iguales a este —dijo Lydia, tan positiva como siempre—. Por no hablar de que tal vez hayan logrado entrar en la ciudad todos los materiales necesarios. Estás suponiendo demasiadas cosas.

—Toda investigación comienza por algún lugar —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tu señora china podría ser la traidora —señaló Erica, quien debía de estar recordando les había lanzado a Isaac y ella un vibrador, a juzgar por su cara.

—Podemos considerar a _Mei Ling_ territorio neutral —dije, hablando por experiencia. Me había encontrado personas como ella en algunos de mis viajes—. Ella comercia con objetos a cambio de un precio, pero eso es todo. Dar información sobre otras personas truncará las posibilidades de que esa gente se convierta en posibles clientes en un futuro. Además, teniendo en cuenta que sois la manada residente de esta zona, sería una estupidez.

—Bien dicho, pequeño rojo —murmuró una voz junto a mi oído.

 

Solté un pequeño grito mientras me apartaba de un salto. _Mei Ling_ había salido de la tienda sin ni siquiera hacer sonar el pequeño móvil dorado colocado sobre la puerta.  Llevaba puesto un vestido chino sin mangas de color azul cielo con un bonito dragón plateado cosido que recorría toda la tela desde las rodillas hasta el hombro y el pelo recogido en una peineta del mismo tono que el zurcido.

 

—¿Vosotros pasar o quedar aquí todo el día? —preguntó, dirigiéndonos una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de dar la vuelta sobre sus pasos y volver a entrar en la tienda.

 

Como ninguno de mis acompañantes parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso, me apresuré a ir tras ella, escuchando el golpeteo de los zapatos de los demás en cuanto se decidieron a seguirme. El interior de la tienda parecía tan caótico como el escaparate del exterior, pero seguro que todo tenía su lugar, elegido cuidadosamente por _Mei Ling_. Multitud de objetos de diferentes tamaños y formas se acomodaban en las estanterías. Podía sentir la energía que emanaba de ellos con más claridad que desde el exterior. Mejor no tocar ninguno de ellos, prefería conservar las manos, gracias.

 

Estaba distraído contemplando lo que parecía una calavera de lobo cuando algo se empotró contra mis piernas y estuvo a punto de tirarme al suelo. Al mirar hacia abajo descubrí a una muy alegre _Ping_ con un vestido blanco lleno de estampados de flores de cerezo y el pelo recogido en dos adorables moñitos, abrazándome la cintura.

 

—Hola, pequeña —saludé, acariciándole la espalda porque tenía miedo de estropearle el peinado.

 

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dos dientes y se sentó en el suelo, a mis pies. Parpadeé, perplejo, pero no dije nada al respecto.

 

—¿Qué traeros hasta aquí? —preguntó _Mei Ling_ , mientras continuaba confeccionando lo que parecía un collar hecho con flores de acónito.

—Información —respondió Lydia, reconstruyendo de nuevo su fría máscara para ocultar la inquietud que le causaba la mujer.

—¿Oh? —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa, a pesar de que probablemente ya sabía lo que queríamos—. Vosotros mismos decir. Revelar información poder perjudicar mi negocio.

—Sí, pero aliarte con la manada que controla el territorio también puede ayudarte.

—Tú tener razón, chica _banshee_. —Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el rostro de _Mei Ling_ —. Sin embargo, yo conocer poco más que rumores que llegar de viajeros de paso.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

 

La expresión de _Mei Ling_ se oscureció y detuvo su tarea, acariciando los delicados pétalos entre sus dedos. Incluso _Ping_ , quien se había entretenido desatando y atando los cordones de mis zapatillas, soltó un pequeño gemido.

 

—Rumores de guerra —contestó—. Hablar de mujer que perder su humanidad, teñir la tierra con sangre de enemigos y sembrar muerte a su paso. Nadie saber su nombre, porque los pocos que la conocen, temer pronunciarlo. Ella estar reuniendo gente, gente sedienta de sangre como ella. Los que unirse por miedo nunca durar demasiado.

 

 _“Porque aquellos que pasan a formar parte de su causa por temor, son de lealtad voluble”_ pensé, recordando cómo Kate había asesinado a sangre fría a uno de los hombres que se estaba planteando abandonarlos a su suerte durante una cacería.

 

—Sólo atacar en el este de momento, pero en un futuro volver al oeste y convertir _Beacon Hills_ en un baño de sangre. —Su mirada recorrió a todos los presentes de la habitación—. Venganza ser una fuerza poderosa y muchas veces conducir a la locura.

—Kate hace tiempo que perdió todo rasgo de cordura.

 

Las bombillas que iluminaban la habitación parpadearon unos instantes hasta que lograron recuperarse de nuevo, aun así, parecía como si parte de su calidez se hubiera desvanecido.

 

—Los nombres ser poderosos aquí, pequeño zorro —me advirtió _Mei Ling_ , llevándose un dedo a los labios—. Evitar pronunciarlos.

 

**_And taking from someone who’s been where you’re at._ **

_Tómalo de alguien que ha estado donde tú te encuentras._

**_Lay out on the floor._ **

_Tumbado en el suelo._

**_And you’re not sureyou can take this anymore._ **

_Y no estás seguro de que puedas_ _soportarlo más._ ****  
  


 

Los rostros de los presentes se habían oscurecido, sumidos en multitud de pensamientos pesimistas. No sabíamos si la advertencia que había lanzado la manada por todo el país había servido para salvar vidas, pero estaba claro que Kate iba ganando poder.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo. Era imposible que todos estos rumores hubieran pasado desapercibidos al Sheriff, Chris y Derek. Vale, era normal que a mí no me contaran nada por todos los líos que habían tenido conmigo, pero a juzgar por las caras sorprendidas de mis acompañantes, no parecían haber compartido nada con ellos tampoco.

 

Y luego se enfadan cuando les ocultan secretos a ellos.

 

—¿Eh? —exclamé suavemente cuando sentí a alguien tironeando de mi ropa, apartándome de mis pensamientos.

 

 _Ping_ agarraba mis pantalones con sus manitas y señalaba algo a mi espalda. Seguí la dirección de su dedo, pero detrás de mí únicamente había un mueble donde reposaban diversos objetos tras sus cristales. No obstante, mis ojos únicamente se fijaron en uno: lo que parecía el retazo de una camisa, cubierto por diversas manchas de sangre y rodeado por un círculo de ceniza.

 

No era lo más extraño que habíamos visto en la tienda, pero de alguna forma, fue lo único que captó mi atención. Una sensación nauseosa  se asentó en mi estómago y un olor pútrido llegó hasta mi nariz, proveniente de ninguna parte. Algo dentro de mí me advertía sobre el poder que rodeaba aquel trozo de paño… y al que no debía acercarme por nada del mundo.

 

—Stiles, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Boyd, sobresaltándome.

—¿Esto pertenecía a _Kat_ -… esa mujer?

 

 _Mei Ling_ clavó sus penetrantes ojos en lo que estaba señalando y asintió, mientras su expresión perdía todo rastro de jovialidad.

 

—Parte de su camisa, cubierta de sangre de la sangre de sus enemigos, asesinados al amparo de la luna nueva —contestó la dueña de la tienda—. Poderoso objeto de magia negra, no algo que poder dejar en el campo de batalla para que ser recogido por los… _carroñeros_.

—Nigromantes —escupí, con desprecio.

—Entonces sí que _la_ viste —intervino Lydia.

—Una vez, mientras viajar al norte a por negocios —dijo _Mei Ling_ , mientras se levantó la manga del vestido y nos mostró cuatro cortes paralelos en su hombro—. Pocas veces en mis muchos años ver tanta oscuridad en la mirada de una persona. Yo desear que ser la última vez que vernos, pero no ser posible.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nuestros caminos volver a cruzarse en un futuro, porque tu existencia estar unida a ella mientras uno de los dos vivir —contestar la mujer—. Ella volver aquí en algún momento.

 

No necesitaba ser un adivino para saber eso. Jamás en los años que había vivido con Kate había visto que dejara con vida a ningún traidor, y ante sus ojos, yo era uno más.

 

—¿Y no podrías ser un poco más específica con el cuándo? —cuestionó Erica, con hostilidad.

—El futuro ser algo cambiante, joven loba. Ella poder venir en un mes, un año o una década.

—Estupendo, ya me siento mucho más tranquilo —gruñó Jackson, destilando sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué seguimos escuchando a esta cuentista?

—No confundirte —le espetó la asiática—. No necesitar mi ayuda ahora mismo, pero tener por seguro que vosotros hacerlo más adelante. —Se giró hacia mí con un brillo peligroso en la mirada—. O mejor dicho, tú necesitarla.

—¿Ah, sí? —bufé, con cierta mofa—. ¿Y cuánto va a costarme esa promesa de ayuda?

 

Mis tratos con comerciantes de ese tipo habían sido limitados, pero conocía algunas de sus exigencias. A juzgar por la misteriosa sonrisa de _Mei Ling_ , mi pregunta había sido acertada.

 

—Yo poder hacerte un buen precio.

—¿Y qué es para ti un “buen precio”? ¿El color de mi pelo? ¿Mis costillas flotantes? ¿Los recuerdos de mi infancia?

—¿Para qué querer yo los recuerdos de tu infancia? Ellos seguro que acabar en algún lugar de mi almacén y yo olvidar que tenerlos —replicó, haciendo un gesto de desdén—. Además, no ofrecer ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, tal vez tu necesitarlos en un futuro.

 

Miré con extrañeza a _Mei Ling_ , estupefacto por sus palabras.

 

 —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

—Oh, pero tú no olvidar —dijo, misteriosamente—. Sólo bloqueados en tu mente. Ellos volver a su debido tiempo. Yo poder ayudar también con eso, incluso hacer descuento porque caer bien a mi hija.

—Esperaremos a que regresen —intervino Lydia, agarrándome del brazo y apartándome de la mujer asiática—. Gracias por todo.

 

Ella se había mostrado nerviosa y cautelosa desde el momento en que había puesto los pies en la tienda, pero no podía culparla por ello. Su condición de _banshee_ probablemente le permitía percibir más cosas que a mí.

 

—¿Cuánto pides por toda información que te llegue respecto a Kate y la promesa de ayuda en un futuro? —pregunté antes de poder detenerme, liberando mi brazo del agarre de la chica.

—Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo? —siseó Lydia por lo bajo.

—Yo poder ofrecerte trabajo a tiempo parcial aquí.

—Él ya tiene un trabajo. —Erica avanzó y se posicionó entre la mujer y yo, en un ademán protector—. Búscate otro esclavo. Tal vez tengas uno embotelladlo.

 

Tenía bastante valor enfrentándose a alguien como _Mei Ling_ , o tal vez era simplemente temeraria. Ni siquiera sabía si la mujer asiática era humana, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que podría destruirnos a los cinco sin demasiado esfuerzo.

 

—¿Tú trabajar en comisaría?

—Todas las tardes excepto los fines de semana —respondí.

— _Hm_.

 

La miré, un poco confuso. ¿Qué quería decir con “ _Hm_ ”?  ¿Era un “Hm” bueno o malo? La expresión de su rostro era ciertamente extraña, sin embargo, entonces no pensé demasiado en ello. Lo único que estaba pasando por mi cerebro en aquellos momentos era en la mejor forma de rechazar el ofrecimiento para no tener que trabajar en aquella tienda.

 

—Si habéis terminado de negociar por la libertad de este perdedor… —comenzó Jackson, cogiéndome del brazo, pero se vio interrumpido por mi entusiasmo.

—¡Espera! ¡Tengo algo que ofrecer a cambio! —exclamé, desembarazándome de su mano.

 

Apoyado sobre una rodilla, levanté la pernera de mis pantalones y mostré a los presentes el tatuaje que escondía bajo ellos. Era un dragón chino color granate similar al que _Mei Ling_ llevaba estampado en su vestido. Ascendía rodeando el tobillo, desde mi pie izquierdo hasta la mitad de las espinillas. Kate pagó a un extraño tendero durante uno de nuestros viajes a _Beijing_ para que lo grabara en mi piel. Mientras tatuaba la figura, usó un poderoso hechizo protector que mezcló con la tinta. Me había salvado de multitud de maleficios y fuertes venenos sobrenaturales, pero pensé que merecería la pena ofrecérselo a la tendera.

 

—Uno de los Dragones de _Chan Kwok-Wing_ —apreció _Mei Ling_ , con un brillo interesado en sus ojos—. Hacer mucho tiempo que no ver uno de estos.

—¿Hay trato? —Extendí la mano.

—Hay trato —afirmó, estrechándola con firmeza.

 

Entonces colocó los dedos sobre el tatuaje y sentí una extraña e incómoda sensación de succión. Ante nuestros ojos sorprendidos, el dragón parpadeó y ondeó su cuerpo como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Con un movimiento sinuoso, se deslizó por mi piel y saltó al brazo de _Mei Ling_ , enroscándose alrededor de su muñeca y volviendo a quedar petrificado. La asiática se apartó de mí y acarició la cabeza de Ping, quien había contemplado con curiosidad la transacción.

 

—Ser un placer hacer negocios contigo.

 

Ping me ofreció una gran sonrisa. Me di la vuelta para marcharme, sintiéndome un poco mareado, sin embargo, _Mei Ling_ atenazó mi mano entre las suyas y detuvo el movimiento. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y observé por primera vez que tenían un tono violeta, pero era tan oscuro que desde la lejanía se confundía con el marrón.

 

—Recordar mis palabras, joven cazador. Tener mucho cuidado.

 

No tardé más que unos segundos en estar fuera de esa tienda, seguido de cerca por los demás. Nadie quería permanecer en aquel inquietante lugar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

 

**_Please, let me take you out of the darkness and into the light._ **

_Por favor, déjame sacarte de la oscuridad y llevarte a la luz._

**_Cause I have faith in you, that you're gonna make it through another night._ **

_Porque tengo fe en ti, en que vas a soportar otra noche más._

**_Stop thinking about the easy way out._ **

_Deja de pensar en una forma fácil de librarte._ ****  
  


 

Diciembre avanzó y poco a poco, la Navidad fue aproximándose. Con ella, la preocupación sobre qué le compraría a quién, y con qué dinero. Por suerte, finalmente logré conseguir mi ansiado préstamo para comprar los regalos.

 

Obviamente, hubiera sido raro y descortés que Derek fuera el que pagara por su propio regalo, así que me tragué el orgullo y renuncié a toda mi dignidad, rebajándome a pedir ayuda a… Jackson. Por raro que parezca, accedió sin demasiada discusión, únicamente pidiéndome a cambio que entrenara con él para mejorar su juego de _lacrosse_. Aquel día debía de sentirse realmente indulgente o haber disfrutado con mis súplicas, aunque mi teoría era que seguía cabreado conmigo por lo del coche y usaría el único método en el que la agresividad era permitida. Por ello, me mantendría esclavizado hasta final de curso, donde pondría fin a mi metafórico contrato, seguramente plagado de cardenales.

 

Antes de darnos cuenta, Nochebuena se nos había echado encima. A pesar de la resistencia que el Sheriff y yo mostramos a colocar cualquier tipo de adorno navideño en nuestra casa, finalmente sucumbimos a la presión general y pusimos en una esquina del salón un raquítico árbol del plástico que Stilinski encontró en el ático. Por supuesto, yo tuve que esperar a los pies de la escalera mientras el Sheriff me pasaba las cajas con espumillones, bolas de navidad y estrellitas, sin que se me permitiera ni siquiera echar un vistazo rápido al desván. El olor a humedad y el frío que se entrevía por la trampilla del techo, no hacía sino aumentar mi curiosidad. Sin embargo, cuando lo vi descender los escalones y contemplé la pena de su rostro, mis pensamientos pronto fueron desviados a hacerle olvidar cualquier recuerdo que lo hubiera asaltado en ese ático con mi incesante charla.

 

Por una parte, la única celebración navideña que había tenido en New York, había sido salir a cazar el tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales que únicamente atacaban en aquella época del año. Como comprenderéis, no me encontraba demasiado lleno de Espíritu Navideño. Por otra parte, llevaba años contemplando a la gente junto al árbol del Rockefeller Center y anhelando  algo similar para mí; pero sabía que celebrar algo así con la manada sería cruzar la  metafórica línea que había trazado. En mi mente, la Navidad era algo que celebraban las familias. No quería hacerme ilusiones y luego salir herido. A pesar de todo, al contemplar el rostro melancólico del Sheriff mientras observaba los viejos y descoloridos adornos, los mismos que debía de utilizar cuando Claudia y Stanisław vivían en aquella casa, pensé que si pudiera lograr que Stilinski esbozara una sonrisa de pura felicidad, merecería la pena el riesgo. En aquel momento decidí que dejaría de comportarme como el _Grinch_ y trataría de ser algo más… ¿élfico? Vosotros ya me entendéis.

 

 Me coloqué mi figurado gorro de Santa Claus y tomé las riendas de las festividades, porque sabía que Stilinski no lo haría. Cogí prestada la cartera del Sheriff y llamé a Scott, que adoraba aquella festividad por encima de cualquier otra. Predeciblemente, Scott llamó a Allison, que telefoneó a Lydia, que envió un mensaje a Danny… Por lo que finalmente, toda la manada, excepto los adultos y Derek, se apuntaron al plan. En tan sólo una tarde, logramos comprar un surtido nuevo de todo tipo de bolas de navidad, estrellas, espumillones y figuritas de espeluznantes angelitos de me sonreían maquiavélicamente. Dejándome arrastrar por el entusiasmo del resto, por primera vez en toda mi vida me olvidé totalmente de que yo era un cazador rodeado de hombres lobo y simplemente pasé a ser un adolescente más disfrutando de una tarde con su grupo de amigos en el centro comercial. Tomamos esos cafés que sabían a pis de troll, cargué con mi peso en bolsas de la compra para las chicas mientras soportaba el tener que escuchar villancicos cada vez que entrábamos en una tienda, aguanté codazos de Jackson y el acoso de varios _Santa Clauses_   que me anunciaban los maravillosos descuentos navideños de sus tiendas. Resumiendo… fue maravilloso.

 

Cuando llegué a casa, con Boyd dos pasos tras de mí y cargando con nuestro futuro árbol navideño (también era de plástico, pero mucho más joven y lozano que el anterior), me dolían los pies como si hubiera recorrido descalzo la mismísima Muralla China.  Aun así, estaba radiante de felicidad.

 

Logré apaciguar las ganas de Boyd de cobrarme por el transporte del árbol ofreciéndole  parte de la pizza vegetariana que el Sheriff y yo íbamos a cenar esa noche (de vez en cuando le concedía ciertas indulgencias, no soy un completo tirano). Todo el mundo pareció tomarse aquello como una especie de invitación, porque en los siguientes minutos devoraron nuestra cena y me vi obligado a pedir otras siete pizzas para saciar el hambre de la turba de adolescentes hambrientos, que por suerte, pagaron Lydia y Jackson. Y así fue como se montó un improvisado guateque en casa Stilinski.

 

Hubo risas, gritos (Scott y Erica querían colocar ambos la estrella en la punta del árbol) y guerras de ganchitos, mientras _“Christmas with the Devil”_ de Spinal Trap sonaba de fondo. A pesar del _guirigay_ que se montó, al final sí que logramos decorar el árbol, aunque la pobre planta daba más pena que otra cosa. Lydia no dejó de hacer fotos con el móvil mientras no podíamos dejar de reírnos del aspecto del árbol, enterrado bajo un montón de espumillones y demás adornos colocados al azar, que se lo habían tragado y no dejaban entrever ni siquiera una de sus ramas. Si fuera una persona, sin duda se habría asfixiado.

 

No sé cómo pasó, pero en algún momento de todo aquel jolgorio, me quedé dormido a los pies del abeto de plástico con una diadema con dos falsos cuernos de reno en la cabeza y acurrucado sobre un cojín. Lo primero que vi al despertar fue al Sheriff agachado sobre mí y sacudiéndome suavemente. De alguna forma, la manada se las había arreglado para limpiar el desorden del salón sin despertarme y me habían tapado con una manta de cuadros.

 

—¿D-dónde están los demás? —murmuré, frotándome los ojos—. ¿Q-qué hora es?

—Ya es más de medianoche, así que se han ido ya a sus casas —contestó Stilinski—. Siento no haber podido llegar a cenar.

—No importa. Tenías trabajo.

—Aunque veo que has tenido una tarde ocupada —comentó, señalando el árbol.

 

Lo dijo suavemente, pero incluso mi cerebro entumecido por el sueño pudo captar la emoción contenida. Observé con horror cómo los ojos del Sheriff estaban húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas y sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Me encogí sobre mí mismo, sintiéndome como la persona más despreciable del mundo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que aquello era una buena idea? ¿Por qué no había podido mantener mis ocurrencias para mí mismo?

 

—Lo… lo siento… —musité, quitándome la diadema con las manos temblorosas—. Si empiezo a recogerlo ahora, podría… tenerlo todo fuera de esta casa en unos cuarenta minutos. Ya… ya hemos abierto las cajas y no podemos devolverlo…  Aunque mis últimas pagas las hemos empleado para el coche de Jackson, en Enero me darán la siguiente y podré devolverte el dinero por estas…

 

 _“…cosas”_.

 

Mi casi incoherente balbuceo murió en mi boca cuando la encontré pegada a la camisa de Stilinski después de ser envuelto en un sorpresivo abrazo. Los brazos del Sheriff me apretaban con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que resultaba hasta doloroso, pero no podía importarme menos. Su mano se había asentado sobre mi nuca, mientras que las mías se aferraban a la tela de su chaqueta. Cerré los ojos y olfateé disimuladamente el suave olor de la colonia que tanto le gustaba ponerse. Quién sabe, tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo junto a licántropos hace que se te peguen algunos de sus rasgos.

 

—Gracias —susurró el Sheriff, tan bajito que si no hubiéramos estado pegados el uno al otro, no lo habría escuchado.

 

Fingí que no notaba la humedad en el hombro en el que Stilinski apoyaba su rostro, de igual forma que él ignoraba cómo mis manos temblaban. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en esa posición (y la verdad, me daba igual), pero en aquel momento supe que, sin lugar a dudas, aquel había sido el día más feliz de toda mi vida: me había dado cuenta de que ahí, en _Beacon Hills_ , tenía una familia. Además, había logrado que el Sheriff esbozara una sonrisa real, no importaba que no pudiera verla, la sentía apoyada contra mi cuello…

 

**_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_ ** **_._ **

_No hay necesidad de ir y soplar la vela._

**_Because you're not done_ ** **_._ **

_Porque no estás muerto._

**_You're far too young and the best is yet to come._ **

_Eres demasiado joven y lo mejor está aún por llegar._ ****  
  


 

Nochebuena iba a ser diferente que Acción de Gracias, fiesta que “celebramos” completamente solos, ya que Melissa y Scott vendrían a cenar con nosotros. Aunque habían sido invitados, la presencia de Derek e Isaac era todavía incierta, no obstante me aseguré de tenerlo en cuenta en la cantidad de comida que prepararía. Por supuesto, decir que Peter estaba vedado de nuestra casa era el eufemismo del año para señalar que el Sheriff llenaría de plomo su culo licántropo si se atrevía a asomar la nariz por la puerta (no es que se llevaran muy bien). Lo cierto es que esto se extendía a cualquier época  del año.

 

Melissa iba a ayudarme con la cena (las cantidades de comida que íbamos a tener que cocinar para tres licántropos iban a ser considerables), aun así, me pasé la tarde entre pucheros para tener lista toda la comida antes de que llegaran. Una parte de mí lo hizo para ahorrar trabajo a la mujer pero mayoritariamente fue para no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo a solas con ella. Desde que salió a la luz mi traición, había tratado de evitarla lo más posible y cuando esto no era posible, me aseguraba de encontrarme acompañado por alguien más. ¿El motivo? El miedo que sentía a ver la decepción que sus ojos mostrarían al contemplarme.

 

Ella era la mujer más buena y bondadosa que había conocido, y aunque el desdén del resto de la manada había sido doloroso de soportar, la posibilidad de recibir el mismo trato de Melissa era insoportable. Yo era incapaz de recordar cualquier tipo de figura materna (Kate no cuenta, por las razones obvias) y no sabía cómo era tener una, sin embargo, recuerdo pensar que tener a alguien como Melissa en tu vida debía de ser lo mismo que tener una madre. La posibilidad de haberle fallado realmente me aterrorizaba.

 

Mis técnicas evasivas habían sido realmente efectivas durante aquellas semanas, no obstante, debía de haber sabido que ella se cansaría tarde o temprano y pasaría a la acción. El mismo día de Nochebuena, varias horas antes de la cena, me encontraba vigilando el horno con un ridículo delantal con una cabeza de _Rudolph_ estampada. Podía escuchar el tintineo de vasos y cuchillos, mientras el Sheriff ponía la mesa en el comedor. Aún me encontraba felicitándome por la idea de comenzar antes con los preparativos, sin tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que Melissa se hubiera imaginado mi plan y decidiera presentarse temprano.

 

—Si has acabado y te sientes con suficientes fuerzas, te encomiendo la loable tarea de lavar la lechuga —dije, sin girarme y suponiendo que el Sheriff había terminado de colocar servilletas—. No creas que porque hoy sea Navidad, vas a librarte de comer al menos un cuenco de ensalada.

—Veo que te has erigido como el dictador absoluto de la cocina—comentó una voz femenina a mi espalda—. Aunque me alegra ver que mantienes a John apartado de los fogones. Si volviera a su tienda a comprar otro juego de cortinas, probablemente el Sr. Wilson lo haría cliente VIP.

 

Solté un pequeño grito indigno, luchando por evitar que todos los cuencos cayeran al suelo por el manotazo que les había dado por el sobresalto. Melissa se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y aunque me miraba con una sonrisa divertida, podía advertir cierta dureza en sus ojos.

 

—¿Dónde está el Sheriff? —pregunté, dándome cuenta del silencio proveniente del salón. La perspectiva de quedarme a solas con Melissa era realmente incómoda.

—Scott se comió la mayoría de galletas navideñas que había preparado, por lo que los he enviado a los dos a comprar algunas al supermercado. No es lo mismo, pero era la única alternativa viable.

 

Es cierto que Scott tenía una obsesión por cualquier tipo de dulce (tal y como había podido contemplar en ese último mes, cuando devoró en una sola tarde el equivalente de su peso en galletas), pero estaba completamente seguro de que su madre era perfectamente capaz de vedarle las que fuera a traer a la cena. Era una excusa estúpida. De acuerdo, sabía reconocer una emboscada cuando la veía.

 

—Yo bajaría la potencia del horno, o cuando se acabe el tiempo, el pavo estará más chamuscado que si directamente le hubieras prendido fuego —comentó, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con un elegante movimiento y la lanzaba sobre una de las sillas—. Me encargaré de la lechuga.

 

Melisa se arremangó y se puso manos a la obra. A pesar de que ya estábamos bien entrados en el invierno y el frío casi podía equipararse al planeta helado de _Hoth_ , al tener el horno y todos los fogones encendidos, hacía tanto calor que creía que se me iba a derretir la cara. Al cabo de unos minutos el sudor perlaba la frente de Melissa y empapaba sus bonitos rizos, a la vez que tarareaba una canción cuyo nombre no reconocía. La calidez de la estancia, el olor de la comida y el suave murmullo de su voz comenzaron a adormilarme a pesar de que mis manos se encontraran ocupadas con la tarea de cortar las zanahorias.

 

Si cerraba los ojos y me concentraba, la imagen de Melissa era reemplazada por la de una preciosa mujer de cabellos castaños y nariz respingona, que cantaba de forma muy desafinada _“Last Christmas”_ de _Wham!_. ¿Recuerdo o fantasía?

 

—¡ ** _AH_**! —exclamé, cuando un punzante dolor me devolvió a la realidad.

 

El cuchillo que sujetaba cayó sobre la encimera con un sonido metálico, mientras me aferraba mi mano, la cual sangraba profusamente de un profundo corte. Maldije internamente, ¿qué demonios me pasaba?

 

—¡Stiles! —exclamó Melissa, quien en un segundo se encontraba junto a mí, presionando papel de cocina sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia—. Siéntate aquí —ordenó, conduciéndome hacia las sillas—. Voy a buscar el botiquín. No te muevas y aprieta con fuerza.

 

No tardó ni un minuto en regresar con vendas, algodón y desinfectante. Arrastró la otra silla y se sentó frente a mí, tomando mi mano con delicadeza entre las suyas. Había algo casi hipnotizante en la forma en que se movía con seguridad entre todo aquel material sanitario como la profesional que era, sin embargo, podía percibir el cariño casi maternal en cada uno de sus toques.

 

Observé a la mujer silenciosamente, sin apartar la vista de la expresión concentrada de su rostro. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de salir corriendo, su proximidad y silencio me ponían incómodo. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si cuando terminó de vendarme la mano no se hubiera aferrado a mi muñeca y me hubiera obligado a sentarme de nuevo, abortado mi no-tan-disimulado intento de huida.

 

—Siéntate —ordenó—. Tenemos que hablar.

 

Asentí, sin comentar nada al respecto. Sabía que nadie puede huir eternamente.

 

**_Well, everybody's hit the bottom._ **

_Bien, todo el mundo ha tocado fondo._

**_And everybody's been forgotten._ **

_Y todo el mundo ha sido olvidado._

**_When everybody's tired of being alone._ **

_Cuando todo el mundo está cansado de estar solo._

 

—¿Sabes? La primera vez que nos cruzamos, cuando llegaste a _Beacon Hills_ , lo único que vi fue un chico asustado frente a aquel bestia que se hacía llamar tu tío —comenzó Melissa—. Por eso envié a Scott contigo. Mi hijo tiene buen corazón y pensé que necesitarías a un amigo.  

 

Me encogí como si me hubiera dado una bofetada. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no me habría dolido tanto como sus palabras.

 

—Pensé que tenías unos ojos honestos. —Su voz perdió fuerza hasta terminar en un susurro—. Eran como los suyos… los de Claudia.

 

Agaché la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya. Si era cierto que mis ojos eran como los de Claudia, no quería que los contemplara mientras ella los asociara con una traición.

 

—Sin embargo, nos mentiste —sentenció Melissa, cruzándose de brazos y observándome con severidad—. Y tenías planeado traicionarnos.

—Sí… —contesté, a pesar de que no era una pregunta.

—Nos pusiste a todos en peligro… —continuó—. ¡A Scott! ¡A mi hijo! ¡Lo más importante en este mundo para mí! La… primera persona que te tendió la mano.

 

Retorcí las manos sobre mi regazo, cubiertas de sudor. Aunque es cierto que me había sentido mal por traicionar a la manada, nunca antes me había visto embargado por tanta culpabilidad que entonces, bajo la mirada acusadora de Melissa. Hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que la vieja excusa de “era lo que tenía que hacer”, no era más que eso: una excusa.

 

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—Si fueras mi hijo, te habrías ganado una buena azotaina. Puedes estar seguro de ello.

—Si fuera tu hijo, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo por el estilo —repliqué—. Si fueras mi madre… jamás habría hecho nada para ponerte en peligro, o cualquier persona importante para ti.

 

La expresión enfurecida de Melissa se suavizó y su postura pareció relajarse, pero no como lo haría el cuerpo de una persona junto a un conocido, sino como el de alguien cuyas energías parecían haber sido drenadas.

 

—Oh, Stiles —suspiró Melissa, frotándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio—. Mira, no voy a intentar comprender qué fue por lo que tuviste que pasar con Kate, porque, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Sin embargo, plantéate esto: ¿qué crees que hubiera sucedido cuando ella hubiera regresado a _Beacon Hills_ con la información que tú le proporcionaste?

—Ella sólo quería el USB.

—No conozco a Kate como tú, pero… Stiles, sabes que eso no es cierto. No se habría conformado. Odia esta ciudad, tarde o temprano hubiera vuelto para vengarse de todos nosotros —replicó la mujer—. Habría provocado una masacre. Con un poco de suerte, sólo se habría limitado a la manada, ¿pero qué habría sucedido entonces? Quedarían montones de padres destrozados por la pérdida de sus hijos, que no entenderían cómo pudo pasar aquello. La peor pesadilla de un padre es tener que sobrevivir a sus hijos.

 

Sentía mi garganta constreñida, mientras aquellos posibles escenarios comenzaban a aparecer en mi mente. Yo siempre había estado solo, anhelando tener familias como las suyas y únicamente pudiendo imaginarlas, por ello, condenar a un padre o un hijo a la muerte de un ser querido me parecía uno de los peores crímenes que pudiera cometer. Ni siquiera mi deber de cazador podía hacer que pensara lo contrario.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento de veras —repetí—. Yo nunca…

 

La mano de Melissa encontró mi mejilla y la acarició con suavidad, limpiándome una lágrima traicionera que había caído sin que yo me diera cuenta.

 

—No eres mala persona, Stiles, y sé que nunca querrías eso para nadie —continuó, con la suavidad que usaría con alguien que estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico—. No voy culparte por lo que Kate haga o deje de hacer, porque no sería justo que cargaras con la responsabilidad de las decisiones de una psicópata. Sólo quiero que veas que tus acciones tienen consecuencias.

—Sois las primeras personas a las que les importo si vivo o muero —susurré, inclinándome más en las caricias de la mujer—. Una de las razones por las que os mentí, fue porque sabía que trataríais de detenerme y… no quería haceros daño. Tampoco que pensarais lo peor de mí.

 

La voz se me entrecortó al final. Ya está, lo había dicho, una de las razones que no me había atrevido a admitirme ni a mí mismo.

 

—Aunque hubieras tenido éxito, nos habríamos acabado enterando. —Melissa me miró con lástima.

—Lo sé. —Una nueva lágrima rodó por mis mejillas—. Sólo quería que todo aquello durara… un poco más.

—Stiles…

 

Melissa se agachó junto a mi silla y me abrazó con suavidad, como si fuera algo frágil que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. La sorpresa me paralizó momentáneamente, sin embargo, después me apresuré a rodearla con mis brazos. El abrazo era diferente a los del Sheriff, pero no por ello peor. Su cuerpo era más suave y no me apretaba con tanta fuerza como él, por no hablar de que sus rizos me hacían cosquillas en la nariz, no obstante, la calidez de su cuerpo me reconfortaba de igual forma.

 

—No vuelvas a hacer nada por el estilo —dijo Melissa, con firmeza.

—Lo prometo.

 

Mi voz quedó ahogada por la tela de su camisa, pero sé que pudo escucharme. Un minuto después nos separamos con reticencia. Yo hubiera permanecido en esa posición durante horas, sobre todo porque después del abrazo, la realidad volvió  a alcanzarme. Me mordí el labio inferior, repentinamente interesado en las baldosas del suelo.

 

—Gracias… —Levanté la mano, a pesar de que no era por eso por lo que le estaba agradeciendo.

—He tenido mucha práctica —respondió.

—Eres enfermera —indiqué, con el tono que habría empleado para decir _“Obviamente”_.

—Lo soy, aunque no era eso a lo que me refería —sonrió con tristeza—. Era yo la que me encargaba de desinfectar las rodillas raspadas o poner tiritas en los cortes de Scott y Stanisław. Los dos eran dos pequeños terremotos que encontraban problemas incluso donde no los había.

 

Una expresión nostálgica apareció en su rostro, seguramente recordando que Stanisław ya no se encontraba en _Beacon Hills_. La vi parpadear con rapidez, tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas.

 

—Lo siento —me disculpé una vez más, aquella vez por haberla hecho recordar.

—No te preocupes. —Trató de usar un tono despreocupado, la pena en su voz era obvia—. Sólo que es duro recordar que ya no está con nosotros. Stanisław era el mejor amigo de Scott y como John trabajaba de tarde, yo me encargaba de recogerlo todas las tardes de la escuela.

 

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, un silencio incómodo y sofocante. Podía imaginármelos a ambos correteando por el jardín, subiéndose a los árboles y los días de lluvia, acurrucados bajo una mantita. ¿Por qué en mi mente tenía que ser una manta de Batman? Porque Batman es increíble.

 

—¿Qué le sucedió a Stanisław?

—Yo no soy quien para contarlo, Stiles —dijo, afanándose en recoger el algodón y las vendas.

—Por favor —supliqué—. Sé que la decisión tendría que provenir del Sheriff, pero él ni siquiera tiene colgadas fotos de su familia que le recuerden lo que ha perdido. ¿De verdad crees que va a querer revivir el momento en el que su hijo desapareció? Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero  —dudé— tengo que saberlo.

 

Me contempló unos instantes en silencio. Podía sentir su reticencia. No estoy seguro de que fue lo que vio en mis ojos, tal vez anhelo o desesperación, pero suspiró y comenzó su relato.

 

—Sucedió hace unos seis años, cuando Stanisław tenía diez —dijo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar por encima de mis hombros—. Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Claudia, y aunque no la habían superado, definitivamente se encontraban mejor: John había dejado de beber, y gracias a varios psicólogos, Stanisław no sufría ataques de pánico tan a menudo. —Apreté los puños. Yo también solía sufrirlos de niño, aunque eso no tenía porqué significar nada—. _Beacon Hills_ estaba tranquilo, supongo que demasiado tranquilo, ahora que lo pienso: esta ciudad no permanece en calma durante mucho tiempo.

 

Vaciló antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, por ello, me imaginé qué era lo que iba a decir:

 

—Entonces Kate incendió la casa Hale.

 

**_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned._ **

_Sí, todo el mundo ha sido abandonado._

**_And left a little empty handed._ **

_Y dejado con las manos vacías._

**_So if you're out there barely hanging on…_ **

_Así que si estás ahí fuera y apenas puedes aguantar…_

_“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… No hay de qué avergonzarse de haber tenido sexo con un enemigo, pero si lo haces, asegúrate de clavarle un puñal cuando llegue al orgasmo. O quemar su casa días después.”_ La voz de Kate apareció en mi mente, recordándome las palabras que había pronunciado el día que me torturó. Al igual que entonces, me sentí repentinamente enfermo.

 

—Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche —continuó Melissa—. Yo estaba finalizando un doble turno cuando el hospital recibió la llamada. En apenas unos minutos se movilizó a la mayor parte del cuerpo de policía, bomberos y personal sanitario. No obstante, el fuego llevaba ardiendo demasiado tiempo para cuando alguien descubrió la extraña luminosidad del bosque.

 

_“La brisa nocturna llegaba cargada de cenizas y muerte. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del Chico de Rojo mientras contemplaba cómo la casa ardía como una gran antorcha, ya convertida en una gran pira funeraria para la familia que había quedado atrapada en su interior. Hacía rato que no se escuchaban los gritos, pero era como si sus ecos perduraran y se repitieran de forma tan clara que el pequeño todavía podía escucharlos”._

—John se encontraba en comisaría en aquellos momentos, a punto de marcharse a su casa para cenar con Stanisław como había prometido. —Una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios de Melissa—. Era la primera vez que se quedaba solo en casa. Normalmente solía dejarlo conmigo o con la señora Mahealani, pero ambas trabajábamos esa noche y Stanisław insistió en que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para necesitar niñeras.

_“En la lejanía, varias ambulancias, coches patrulla y camiones de bomberos acudían desde la carretera y rodeaban el edificio, tratando de apagar el fuego antes de que se extendiera. Varios bomberos trataron de entrar en busca de supervivientes, pero las llamas parecían surgidas de los mismísimos infiernos y nadie podía aproximarse._

_El pequeño rezaba en silencio para que lograran sacar con vida a la familia, a pesar de que algo en su interior le decía que ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, él quería aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza. Después de todo, los que trabajan en los servicios de emergencia son héroes, ¿verdad?”_

 

Un extraño chisporroteo me sobresaltó y despertó de mi ensoñación… de las imágenes que me habían asaltado cuando Melissa comenzó su historia. Concentrado como estaba me había olvidado de la cena y otra de las ollas se estaba desbordando. Me apresuré a disminuir la intensidad del fuego. ¿Habían sido recuerdos de aquella noche? ¿Con los estímulos adecuados podría rescatar recuerdos del fondo de mi mente?

 

— Al ser el Sheriff, tuvo que acudir a la casa Hale. Fue el primero en llegar y el último en marcharse; permaneciendo siempre al lado de Derek y Laura, quienes estaban… estaban… bueno, lo habían perdido todo. Puedes imaginarte. —Melissa siguió con su historia, ignorante de mi debate interno—. Stiles, quiero que entiendas que John es una buena persona y un buen padre, pero los horrores de aquella noche lo arrastraron a un estado de estrés, desesperación e impotencia que lo hicieron olvidar que había alguien esperándolo. Estuvo trabajando con los servicios de emergencias hasta que salió el sol, cuando los trabajadores sociales llegaron para llevarse a Derek y Laura a una casa de acogida. Sólo entonces recordó la promesa que le había hecho al pequeño Stanisław de probar la nueva receta que había sacado por internet.

 

_“Del primero de los coches patrulla surgió un hombre de cabellos castaños y expresión totalmente horrorizada. El Chico de Rojo se irguió y sintió un miedo indescriptible a que el Agente tuviera que entrar en la casa y muriera, igual que sus ocupantes. ¡No! ¡No podía perderlo también a él!_

_—¡Papá! —gritó, sabiendo que con el alboroto jamás lograría escucharlo, a pesar de que vio como sus movimientos se detenían momentáneamente y miraba a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a hablar con uno de los paramédicos._

_—No, no, pequeño Rojo —negó Kate, agarrando al niño de la sudadera y reteniéndolo, incluso con él retorciéndose y llamando a su padre—. ¿No ves que tu papi está ocupado? Quédate conmigo, lo veremos moverse en su propio elemento”._

—John estaba devastado, después de una de las peores noches de su vida, tendría que llegar a su casa para enfrentarse a la mirada decepcionada de su hijo. Compró media docena de los donuts favoritos de Stanisław en una pastelería cercana, mientras pensaba en cómo podría compensárselo, pero al llegar a su hogar… lo descubrió vacío.

 

_“—No llores, cariño —arrulló Kate al niño, aunque sin una sola muestra de ternura—. Tu papi va a estar bien. ¿Por qué no en vez de llorar, no te dedicas a mirarlo? Es posible que no lo vayas a ver en mucho tiempo. Tú y yo vamos a hacer un viajecito, ¿qué te parece?_

_—¡NO! ¡NO VOY A IR A NINGUNA PARTE CONTIGO! ¡TÚ… TÚ…! —Buscó un insulto adecuado, pero no pensaba que hubiera nada tan horrible como para describir a aquella mujer—. ¡BRUJA! ¡MONSTRUO!_

_—¿Yo? ¿Un monstruo? Cómo se conoce que no has conocido a ninguno real en toda tu vida. Sólo eres un cachorro. —Kate agarró del pelo del Chico de Rojo—. Los seres que yo he visto tienen colmillos y garras con los que te destriparían y devorarían tu delicado cuerpecito. ¿Sabes, niño? Tienes suerte, porque voy a enseñarte a cazarlos._

_—¡NO! —repitió, dando patadas y tratando de liberar sus muñecas a tirones”._

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Melissa antes de que pudiera detenerla. Yo mismo tenía los ojos humedecidos por la combinación entre la historia y mis propios recuerdos, así que no me extrañó en absoluto. Estaba temblando, aterrorizado por lo que mi propio cerebro me estaba mostrando.

 

Tratando de buscar algo que hacer con mis manos, agarré un trozo de papel de cocina y se lo ofrecí a la mujer, quien lo aceptó con una mirada agradecida. Quería consolarla… las palabras siempre habían sido mi especialidad. ¿Por qué entonces no se me ocurría nada que decir? Aunque si hubiera abierto la boca, probablemente hubiera roto a llorar como un niño pequeño.

 

_“No logró romper las cuerdas, lo único que consiguió fue que Kate lo abofeteara fuertemente en la cara. El niño cayó de espaldas con un pequeño gemido, sintiendo arder su mejilla. Había parado de llorar, porque estaba demasiado sorprendido con el golpe, pero también porque tenía miedo de que las lágrimas pudieran enfurecerla._

_—Vale, enano —dijo Kate, agachándose junto a él—. ¿Ves a Fray? —Señaló a Cara Rajada, que sujetaba un rifle—. Está apuntando a tu querido papaíto en la cabeza, así que si no quieres que esparza sus sesos por todo el lugar, más vale que no armes ningún alboroto. ¿Me has entendido?_

_El niño sólo pudo asentir, sin apartar la vista del lugar en el que su padre gritaba órdenes a sus hombres._

_—Estupendo. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos en marcha antes de que los policías se pongan a husmear?_

_Agarró al Chico de Rojo del codo y lo condujo a través de la arboleda, sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia por su parte. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ese demonio había amenazado con matar a su padre._

_Tal vez fuera joven, pero el pequeño no era idiota. ¿Qué no había conocido jamás un monstruo? Eso era mentira, lo estaba contemplado en esos mismos instantes”._

 

—La cama estaba sin deshacer y la cocina sin usar. Aún puedo escuchar la voz de John cuando llamó a mi casa y me preguntó si Stanisław estaba conmigo, aferrándose a la esperanza de que se hubiera enfadado por su descuido y hubiera ido a refugiarse a mi casa, como en otras ocasiones. Después llamó a todo el mundo, pero nadie había visto ni oído nada del hijo del Sheriff. — Melissa clavó sus ojos en los míos, provocándome un estremecimiento por la pesadumbre que se percibía en ellos —. ¡Stanisław no había dormido en su cama! ¡Ni siquiera había comenzado a preparar la cena cuando desapareció! ¡Debía de llevar horas desaparecido cuando notamos su ausencia! ¡Probablemente toda la noche!

 

_“Una mugrienta furgoneta conducida por una tosca mujer  afroamericana  esperaba aparcada junto a la carretera. Contempló trastabillar al Chico de Rojo, pero no comentó nada al respecto cuando Cara Rajada lo obligó a subir a la parte trasera. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo._

_—Voy a soltarte las manos, pero te juro que si das la lata o intentas cualquier chiquillada, te pasarás todo el viaje atado y amordazado con cinta aislante —advirtió Kate—. ¿De acuerdo?_

_El niño asintió con la cabeza, contemplando los bosques en los que había crecido a través de la puerta abierta del vehículo. Unos instantes después esta se cerró y lo dejó en la más completa oscuridad con los desconocidos. Sin embargo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era: ¿lo perdonaría su padre alguna vez por romper la promesa de preparar la cena?”_

 

Los sollozos surgieron de la boca de Melissa, despertándome una vez más de mis pensamientos. Con aquellas imágenes asaltando mi mente, me costaba distinguir lo real del recuerdo. La contemplé llorar, sintiendo que mi corazón se rompía ante esa visión.

 

—¿Nunca encontraron a Stanisław?

—Descubrimos su sudadera roja junto a la carretera, pero nada más. Nada que ayudara a averiguar su paradero… o si estaba vivo o muerto.

 

_“—¿Y esta chaqueta mugrienta? —cuestionó Kate con desprecio, mientras tironeaba de ella y se la quitaba al niño—. Tiene tanto barro que ya no parece ni roja. Kelly, abre la ventanilla._

_Asegurándose que el pequeño observaba cada movimiento, agarró la sudadera y la lanzó fuera del vehículo. El niño contempló con impotencia como el último regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado su madre se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque._

_—¡NO! —aulló el chico, dando un fuerte codazo a Cara Rajada._

_—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!_

_El chico se abalanzó contra la puerta y tiró del manillar, provocando que ésta se abriera de golpe por la velocidad a la que el vehículo iba. El aire de la noche golpeó al niño y cuando la furgoneta dio un fuerte bandazo, el pequeño resbaló sobre los asientos…_

_Stanisław perdió la conciencia en el primer golpe, cuando su cabeza impactó contra una de las rocas que bordeaba la carretera”._

 

—Tras varios años de búsqueda infructuosa, fue declarado muerto y se enterró un ataúd vacío junto al de su madre.

—¿Qué pasó después? —pregunté, jurándome que visitaría el lugar en cuanto pudiera quitarme de encima a mis guardianes.

—Que Scott lloró durante meses y se negó a volver a confiar en nadie, porque pensó que era una traición a la memoria de su amigo. John volvió a la bebida, aunque en esta ocasión fue mil veces peor que cuando la muerte de Claudia, porque ya no quedaba nadie que dependiera de él. Yo y varios amigos de la comisaría tratamos de ayudarle, pero no encontrábamos la forma de llegar a él. Únicamente después de que estuviera a punto de morir en un coma etílico, pude convencerle de que aceptara ayuda.

 

Me costaba imaginármelo. El Sheriff era un hombre lleno de tristeza, pero siempre me había parecido fuerte y controlado. Supongo que todo el mundo tenemos nuestras cicatrices.

 

—Quitamos todas las fotografías de su casa y las subimos al ático; John acudió a reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos y visitó a varios profesionales, y finalmente logró poner su vida en orden —murmuró—. Aun así, nunca ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Probablemente ninguno de nosotros.

 

**_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_ **

**_a_ ** **_nd turn this up on the radio._ **

_Así que inténtalo una vez más con una canción de cuna_

_y sintonízala en la radio._

**_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know_ **

**_that you're not alone._ **

_Si puedes escucharme ahora, estoy llegando a ti para hacerte saber_

_que no estás sola._

**_And you can't tellI'm scared as hell._ **

_Y no puedes decir que estoy muerto de miedo._  
  


 

Melissa usó el arrugado papel de cocina para secarse las lágrimas, y mientras la observaba, sentí cierto arrepentimiento por haber despertado recuerdos que ella prefería mantener enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente. Sin embargo, mi corazón latía con excitación y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pero como estaba centrado en el rostro húmedo de Melissa, las ideas parecían escaparse entre mis dedos.

 

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, es natural sentir curiosidad por la persona con la que vives… o a la que quieres. —No traté de negarlo pero la miré con sorpresa—.  Stiles, he visto cómo te comportas con John. Yo y todos. Es una de esas cosas que nadie menciona pero que todo el mundo conoce.

 

¿Cómo me comportaba con él? No había notado ninguna diferencia a cómo trataba a los demás, aparte de controlar su dieta.

 

—Pero no eres el único. Haces feliz a John, Stiles. —Esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas—. Es… es casi como si volviera a su viejo ser cuando está contigo. ¡Tendrías que escuchar cómo habla de ti!

 

Sentí como me sonrojaba y una alegría indescriptible ante sus palabras, aunque traté de disimularlo. Una capacidad que tienen muchas madres es averiguar cuando estás mintiendo y Melissa no era menos. Estoy seguro de que sabía lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, aunque fue lo bastante educada como para no mencionar nada.

 

—Voy un momento al baño —anunció Melissa—. ¿Puedes vigilar los fogones?

 

Asentí y Melissa desapareció escaleras arriba. Hacía rato que estaban apagados, por lo que me dediqué a contemplar  el paisaje más allá de la ventana. El tejado y los árboles del vecino de al lado estaba cubierto de luces navideñas e iluminaban el jardín con un fulgor casi sobrenatural.

 

Traté de distraerme contando el número de renos de plástico que Mr. Wilson había colocado en su jardín (todo un apasionado de la Navidad) pero mis pensamientos seguían volviendo una y otra vez a la conversación con Melissa y mis hipotéticos recuerdos. Era incapaz de pensar en nada más que en la revelación: cada vez era más obvio que yo era el Niño Perdido.

 

 _“Sólo una foto, sólo necesito una foto”_ me seguía repitiendo una y otra vez.

 

Agucé el oído y escuché los pasos de Melissa en el baño. La comisaría no estaba excesivamente lejos, unos diez minutos corriendo. Al ser Navidad, no habría demasiados agentes de guardia y podría colarme entre ellos. Estaría de vuelta antes de que el Sheriff y Scott regresaran, y si no siempre podría decir que salí a comprar algo. No obstante, tendría que salir en aquel preciso instante.

 

Me quité el delantal de un tirón y cogí mis llaves. Aunque estaba algo desentrenado, podría aguantar una carrera hasta la comisaría sin pararme a descansar. Entre ida y vuelta, dudaba que me costara más de media hora: no lo suficiente como para que iniciaran mi búsqueda, creyendo que había huido.

 

Mis planes se truncaron en cuanto choqué con un pecho musculoso nada más abrir la puerta de entrada.

 

—¡Ay! —me quejé, mientras un par de brazos me agarraban y evitaban que diera con mis huesos en el parquet.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó la voz burlona de Isaac.

 

Al levantar la vista, descubrí a Derek (quien aún no me había soltado) y a Isaac sujetando una caja con el nombre de una pastelería estampado en ella. Aunque Isaac me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, el Alfa me dirigía una mirada que era un cruce entre sospecha y mal humor.

 

—¿A dónde ibas? —exigió saber Derek.

 

 _Mierda_.

 

**_Cause I can't get you on the telephone._ **

_Porque no puedo localizarte por teléfono._

**_So just close your eyes._ **

_Así que sólo cierra tus ojos._

**_Well, honey, here comes a lullaby._ **

_Bien, cariño, aquí llega una canción de cuna._

**_Your very own lullaby._ **

_Tu propia canción de cuna._

_“ **Nickelback** \- Lullaby”_

_**  
** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grinch: es un personaje de ficción creado por el Dr. Seuss que apareció por primera vez en 1957 en un libro infantil llamado: Cómo el Grinch robó la Navidad.  
> El Grinch es una criatura peluda y cascarrabias con un corazón "dos tallas menor" que vive en una cueva en lo alto de una montaña, de 3000 pies (910 metros) al norte de Whoville, el hogar de los felices y afectuosos Quien. Envidioso de la alegría de los Quien, planea bajar al pueblo, y robar todos los adornos y regalos navideños y así impedir que llegue la Navidad.
> 
> Modificaciones del capi:  
> 1) En un principio la interacción de Melissa y Stiles era más tranquila y Melissa no lo reñía. Aunque Melissa lo comprenda y esas cosas, resultaba poco realista que ni siquiera le echara una pequeña bronca.  
> 2) Escena de Navidad entre el Sheriff y Stiles. Todo desde que Stiles sale a comprar el árbol de Navidad hasta el abrazo de ambos no estaba escrito en el capi original. Isnis se quejó de que no había suficiente espíritu navideño en el capi y quiso que lo añadiera.
> 
> ¡Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir una interacción entre Melissa y Stiles! Adoro a estos dos, y sus escenas en la serie me llenaban de tanto amor que no me cabía una sola gota más en el cuerpo. Obviamente, mi fanfic necesitaba alguna más.
> 
> Disfrutad de este tipo de capis, porque pronto las cosas volverán a complicarse. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *risa maligna*


	20. ¿Qué Clase de Nombre es Stiles Stilinski?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero con los exámenes no he tenido demasiado tiempo de escribir (aunque es irónico que cuanto menos tiempo tenga, más inspirada me sienta). 
> 
> Una vez más, gracias a mi beta Isnis por corregir mi fanfic y tapar los agujeros en el desarrollo de la acción.
> 
> Existe algún spoiler del final de la película "Carrie".

**20\. ¿Qué Clase de Nombre es Stiles Stilinski?**

**_This time, I wonder what it feels like to find_ **

**_the one in this life,_ **

**_the one we all dream of._ **

_En este momento me pregunto qué se siente al encontrar_

_a_ _esa persona en esta vida,_

_a esa con la que todos soñamos._

**_But dreams just aren't enough_ ** **_._ **

_Pero los sueños no son suficiente._

—¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

—¿Por qué tanta desconfianza, Derek? —Traté de esbozar lo que consideré una sonrisa inocente—. Tal vez iba a abriros la puerta.

 

El rostro de Derek se mostraba imperturbable, pero sus cejas se dedicaban a juzgarme y acusarme de mentir.  Flexionó sus brazos, en una especie de silenciosa advertencia de que no intentara escapar. ¿Huir? ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal estupidez? Lo que yo buscaba era la discreción, y salir corriendo para ser atrapado a los dos pasos, no era precisamente actuar con sensatez.

 

—¡Derek! ¡Isaac! —exclamó Melissa a mi espalda, mientras descendía las escaleras sin ninguna señal que indicara que había estado llorando—.  Llegáis pronto. No os esperaba hasta dentro de una hora.

—Derek se sentía mal por dejar que cocinarais solos la cena e insistió en venir a ayudar. —Probablemente la mirada fulminante que Derek le lanzó a Isaac hubiera sido más efectiva si las puntas de sus orejas no se hubieran sonrojado—. Traemos pastel.

—Es todo un detalle por vuestra parte —agradeció Melissa, tomando la caja de las manos de Isaac—. Stiles, estás bloqueando la puerta, déjalos pasar.

 

Frunciendo el entrecejo, me hice a un lado para permitirles la entrada. Derek permaneció quieto y con los ojos fijos en cada uno de mis movimientos hasta que entré en la casa. Sólo entonces se decidió a seguirme. En ocasiones, el Alfa alcanza un nivel de desconfianza que roza la paranoia. ¡Era como si a cada segundo creyera que estaba tramando algo! Vale, en aquella ocasión era justificado, pero eso no quita validez a mi argumento.

 

Estaba ya maquinando una forma de escaquearme mientras hablaban con Melissa, cuando mi espalda chocó contra el pecho de Derek. Se había situado detrás de mí (interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo) y violaba mi espacio personal sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Es más, cuando sintió que lo miraba, me dirigió una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

 _“Capullo”_ pensé, a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba molesto.

 

Cualquier mínima y prácticamente imposible oportunidad de haber burlado la vigilancia de Derek y logrado escaparme, se desvaneció con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

 

—¿Tanto rato hemos tardado en volver? —preguntó el Sheriff, mirando alternativamente el reloj de su muñeca con ligera confusión y a los dos hombres lobo.

—Han venido algo antes para ayudarnos con los preparativos —explicó Melissa—. Aunque la verdad es que Stiles y yo ya hemos acabado con la cena. ¿Por qué no dejáis los abrigos en el perchero y esperáis en el salón mientras el pavo termina de hornearse?

 

Pude ver a Derek retorcerse con ligera incomodidad ante el cariño maternal de Melissa. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que no llevaba su icónica chaqueta de cuero, sino un suave jersey granate con agujeros para los pulgares que lo hacía parecer mucho más joven, inofensivo y (a pesar de que lo negaré siempre y os llamaré mentirosos si alguna vez se os ocurre contarlo) adorable. Sobre todo cuando _Leia_ llegó corriendo y Derek se agachó a acariciarle, con una expresión afectuosa que estuvo a punto de reducirme a un despojo babeante cuyo único pensamiento era _“awww”_. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar el momento.

 

El momento no duró demasiado, porque mi traicionera mente se encargó de preguntarme: ¿Cuántas Navidades habían pasado desde que prácticamente toda su familia muriera? ¿Se sentiría igual de solo que tú mientras contemplabas a las familias pasar a tu lado? ¿Alguna vez se sintió furioso por no poder tener su felicidad? ¿Tal vez triste?

 

Una sensación pesada y horrible se asentó en mi cuerpo, que no hizo sino arrastrarme a un humor depresivo. Traté de ocultarlo a los presentes bajo una mueca que esperaba que se asemejara a una sonrisa, pero Derek debió de percibir algo, porque levantó la vista de la perra para fijarla en mí con una expresión de gravedad.

 

—¿Sucede algo?

—Yo… eh… ¿Qué llevas ahí? —pregunté en una voz que debía ser unos dos o tres tonos más aguda de lo normal.

 

 Señalé acusadoramente la bolsa de  papel rojo que descansaba junto a Derek como si se tratara de una bomba de relojería, en un intento de desviar la atención antes de que alguno más se diera cuenta de mi angustia. Lo que no esperaba es que el Alfa se sobresaltara como si le hubiera pinchado.

 

—Nada —contestó el Alfa, tomándola y apretándola contra su pecho, como si quisiera protegerla de mis comentarios sarcásticos.

—¿Son regalos? ¿Me has comprado un regalo? —pregunté, con sorna.

—No.

 

Si ese “no” hubiera tenido una manifestación física, probablemente ésta hubiera sido un puñetazo. La postura del Alfa había cambiado hasta volverse defensiva y fruncía el entrecejo como si acabara de insultarlo. Además, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Isaac mostraba una expresión similar, cuyo motivo no entendía. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

 

Entonces atisbé mi nombre escrito en una caja del interior de la bolsa.

 

—¿En serio me has comprado un regalo? —pregunté, con incredulidad.

 

Probablemente todos estéis pensando que fui un gilipollas, y no os equivocáis, aunque diré en mi defensa que mi cerebro aún estaba procesando el hecho de que Derek Hale me hubiera comprado algo. No podéis culparme por ello, me parecía más extraño que Snape regalando puntos a Griffindor. Para mi suerte y desgracia, el Sheriff intervino para disipar la tensión del ambiente.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? —dijo Stilinski, el muy traidor—. Después de todo, tú también le has comprado uno.

—Yo… eh… —balbuceé, sintiendo cómo me sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello cuando todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí—. No…

—¿Qué no? Se encuentra bajo el árbol, con el resto de regalos. —Recé para que no continuara, pero mis plegarias cayeron en oídos sordos—. Te pasaste semanas buscando el “perfecto papel de regalo” hasta que finalmente encontraste uno de color verde que “hace juego con sus ojos”.

 

Si no apreciara tanto al Sheriff, me lo habría cargado.

 

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que se me derrumbara la casa encima, estilo final de _Carrie_ , y me ahorrara toda aquella vergüenza. No sabía qué era lo peor: si Melissa e Isaac tratando de aguantarse la risa, o Scott mirándome esperanzado y seguramente imaginándose no se qué tonterías románticas entre su Alfa y yo. Probablemente fuera la sonrisa de Derek cuando superó la sorpresa, que aunque burlona, iluminó su rostro y me provocó una agradable sensación en la boca del estómago que se extendió hasta las puntas de mis dedos.

 

Quise creer que aquello solo era producto de la sorpresa que me provocaba el descubrir que Derek poseía  músculos faciales que le permitía sonreír de esa forma.

 

—Creo que voy a vigilar el pavo —murmuré—. A nadie le gusta la carne quemada.

 

No me avergüenza decir que emprendí mi rápida huida hacia la cocina: a veces la mejor victoria es una retirada a tiempo.

 

**_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling._ **

_Así que esperaré por algo real, lo conoceré por el sentimiento._

**_The moment when we're meeting,_ **

**_will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_ ** **_._ **

_El momento en que nos conozcamos,_

_se reproducirá como una escena sacada de la gran pantalla ._

 

 

¿Conocéis ese extraño sentimiento que aparece dentro de ti cuando estás contemplando una fotografía perfecta y te das cuenta de que tú no formas parte de ella? Así me había sentido toda mi vida cuando veía pasar a las familias riendo, sonriendo o simplemente discutiendo entre ellas. Pero en aquellos momentos, sentado en la mesa y rodeado por aquellas personas que me apreciaban y me querían… la sensación era muy diferente.

 

Era caótico, no obstante, aquello lo hacía aún mejor. El olor de la cena flotaba en el ambiente y de fondo se escuchaban los diálogos de _“Sólo en Casa 2”_ , a pesar de que ninguno de nosotros prestaba atención a la televisión. Isaac y Scott se había enfrascado en un juego que consistía en tirarse ganchitos el uno al otro y tratar de atraparlos por la boca (sé que no son precisamente una comida navideña, pero a todos nos gustaban y habíamos reservado una esquina para ellos). Melissa contaba anécdotas navideñas de cuando Scott era pequeño y  lo hacía gemir por la vergüenza, mientras que el Sheriff relataba algunas de su propia infancia: no podía evitar reírme al imaginar a un pequeño Johnny corriendo de un lado a otro con su nuevo disfraz de policía y poniendo multas por infracciones como no sacar la basura o dejar los juguetes donde la gente pudiera tropezar.

 

Me di cuenta de que no relataron ningún tipo de historia en la que aparecieran Stanisław o Claudia, aunque sabía que de alguna forma estaban presentes en aquella fiesta: colgados del árbol se encontraban un viejo dibujo de lo que parecía un Santa Claus algo deforme y empuñando una bastón de caramelo (pintado por Stanisław) y un pequeño peluche de un reno al que le faltaba un ojo, que según me contó Melissa, Claudia compró hacía años en un mercadillo.

 

Derek y yo fuimos los únicos que permanecimos en silencio durante la mayor parte de la cena, pero nadie pareció advertirlo. Por primera vez no sentía el irrefrenable impulso de llenar con mi incesante charla el espacio que me rodeaba, contento simplemente con observar la escena que transcurría a mi alrededor. Sabía que los pensamientos de Derek eran los mismos que los míos, podía verlos en sus ojos cuando cruzábamos nuestras miradas a ambos lados de la mesa, de forma cada vez más continua a medida que avanzaba la cena. Cada vez que lo hacía, volvía a aparecer aquella sensación cálida. Sobre todo en aquel momento que Isaac apretó el interruptor por accidente y las luces se apagaron, dejando la estancia y el rostro del Alfa iluminado por las diminutas bombillas del árbol. El brillo de sus ojos me dejó paralizado, únicamente despertando de mi ensoñación cuando Scott tropezó y derramó sobre mi regazo un vaso de agua.

 

**_So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end_ ** **_…_ **

_Así que contendré el aliento hasta el final…_

**_…until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with._ **

_…hasta el momento en el que encuentre a aquella con la que estaré para siempre._  
  


 

—Scott, sé que ahora eres parte lobo, pero eso no es excusa para comportarte como uno —le reprendió Melissa, al ver cómo su hijo despedazaba el papel de su regalo como un salvaje.

 

Técnicamente, los regalos se abren el día 25 (una vez “Santa Claus” ha llegado), pero no pudimos resistirnos a hacerlo aquella noche, estando todos reunidos. El Sheriff había sido particularmente insistente en hacerlo entonces, aunque sospechaba que lo había hecho por mí, a juzgar por las continuas miradas que me estaba lanzando. Además, parecía nervioso por algún motivo. Quería preguntar por ello, sin embargo, no quería alarmar a los demás por nada.

 

—¿Qué te parece, Scott? —preguntó Melissa con una amplia sonrisa, más maquiavélica que feliz.

—Es… —titubeó Scott, buscando una forma de dar su opinión sin ofender a su madre.

 

Su cara era bastante reveladora, por no hablar de que sujetaba el horroroso suéter lo más lejos que podía de su cuerpo y lo miraba como si hubiera ofendido personalmente a Allison. Tal vez a ella no, pero sí la vista de cualquier persona que lo mirara. Tenía tanto colorido que parecía como si un pavo real le hubiera vomitado y luego un artista borracho le hubiera dibujado diversos motivos navideños. Al parecer la madre de Scott había decidido continuar con la tradición de su familia de regalar el suéter navideño más feo que podía encontrar, una vez el anterior se le quedaba pequeño (o desaparecía en “extrañas circunstancias”).

 

Tosí ligeramente para disimular una pequeña carcajada y me encontré con los ojos de Derek, que me observaban con un rostro que se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

 

—Sí, sí, reíos todo lo que queráis —refunfuñó Scott, poniéndose la horrorosa prenda y provocando que Isaac por poco se atragantara con su propio refresco—. Pero seguro que cada uno de vosotros tendrá uno a juego.

 

Desde mi privilegiada posición a los pies del árbol, sólo tuve que girar la cabeza para descubrir un paquete con mi nombre. En vez de sentirme ofendido por tener que someterme a tal tortura estilística, sentí que la alegría me embargaba, porque para mí era como pasar a formar parte de la tradición. Aun así, traté de retrasar el momento de usar el jersey todo lo que pude.

 

—Hey, Derek. —Agarré el paquete de color verde—. ¡Busca!

 

Como era de esperar, gracias a sus sentidos lupinos, agarró el regalo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Me fulminó con la mirada por la pequeña bromita de perros y después contempló con curiosidad el presente.

 

—No va a morderte, ¿sabes?

—No es exactamente mi color de ojos —replicó, abriendo el papel con delicadeza.

 

No tuve demasiado tiempo para sentir vergüenza porque pronto mi atención se desvió a la expresión de su cara, cuando vio el peluche que le había regalado. Era un bonito lobo de color negro y ojos azules (no había rojos) que vi en la juguetería hacía unos días y que no pude resistirme a comprárselo.

 

—¿No te gusta? —pregunté inocentemente.

 

Contaba con Scott para detener a Derek si trataba de asesinarme, pues no quería que en mi tumba se leyera: _Stiles Argent. El idiota que se burló de un Alfa… por última vez._

 

—Me encanta —respondió, con una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

Para mi sorpresa, dejó el juguete delicadamente a su lado y alargó la mano hacia la bolsa roja  que había traído. Entonces, un paquete de brillante envoltorio color rojo me golpeó en toda la cara. Al menos era blandito, un libro me hubiera hundido la nariz en el cráneo.

 

 _“Bien jugado, Derek Hale”_ pensé, cuando rasgué el papel y contemplé lo que el Alfa me había regalado _“Bien jugado”_.

 

En mi regazo descansaba una sudadera granate de mujer que tenía cosida en el pecho una imagen de Caperucita Roja sujetando una cesta de manzanas, con el Lobo Feroz escondido detrás de un árbol y vigilándola.

 

—¿No te gusta? —cuestionó Derek, haciendo eco de mis palabras anteriores.

—Me encanta —contesté, con un siseo que no hizo sino intensificar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Si habéis acabado de coquetear, me gustaría recibir mi regalo —intervino el Sheriff, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Derek, quien de repente pareció quedar fascinado con nuestro parquet.

 

Me resultaron bastante extraños sus comportamientos ya que Stilinski adoraba al Alfa. Además, Isaac soltó la típica risita de _“sé algo que tú no sabes”_ y me guiñó un ojo. ¿No odiáis esa sensación de que hay algo que se os escapa?

 

—¿Y por qué supones que hay un regalo para ti? —repliqué.

—Porque mis poderes deductivos fueron los que me llevaron a convertirme en el Sheriff de la ciudad —respondió, satisfecho de sí mismo—.  Y el armario de los productos de limpieza no es el mejor escondite.

—Tampoco lo es el tercer cajón de tu escritorio para tus dulces. —El Sheriff palideció—. ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría? Soy yo el que hace la colada y a veces encuentro azúcar en tus bolsillos.

—Oh, Stiles. En el futuro serás un buen policía —se rió Melissa.

 

Nunca me había planteado ninguna profesión más allá que la de cazador, sin embargo, tras convivir con el Sheriff todo aquel tiempo y pasar mis tardes en la comisaría había llegado a respetar y admirar a los agentes. ¿Llegar a formar parte algún día parte del equipo? La idea me parecía cada vez más atractiva.

 

**_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight._ **

_Esta noche, fuera en las calles, en la luz de la luna._

**_And, dammit, this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu._ **

_Y, maldición, me siento tan bien, es como un déjà vu._

**_Me, standing here with you._ **

_Yo, de pie junto a ti._

****

Una de las películas favoritas de Stilinski era _Top Gun_ , y no era demasiado sutil al respecto. Desde que me mudé la habíamos visto seis veces, su tono de móvil era _“Danger Zone”_ de Kenny Loggins (BSO) y de vez en cuando lo había sorprendido haciendo referencias. Por ello, supe que cuando le compré una réplica de la chaqueta de _Maverick_ , había dado con el regalo perfecto. Obviamente, mi presupuesto no alcanzaba para tanto, así que me contenté con comprar una cazadora de cuero similar y buscar parches lo más parecidos posible.

 

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó Scott, soltando un silbido de admiración cuando el Sheriff la sacó de su envoltorio.

—Muchas gracias, Stiles —sonrió el Sheriff, revolviéndome el pelo con cariño.

 

Sentí que mi pecho se henchía de orgullo ante su rostro lleno de alegría, mientras acariciaba el cuero de la prenda.

 

En cuanto a Melissa, encontré en un mercadillo un pequeño portafotos de madera con flores talladas, y como no pude resistirme, un par de parches de _Umbrella Corporation_ , para que cosiera a alguna de sus batas.

 

 _Leia_ recibió un bonito collar con diminutos símbolos de Batman en la tela y un peluche con forma de Soldado Imperial para que mordisqueara ( _Leia_ Stilinski debe hacer honor a su nombre).

 

Como a esas alturas ya me encontraba endeudado hasta las cejas, me contenté con buscar entre mis cosas algo que pudiera regalar a los otros dos licántropos: Scott recibió algunos de mis cómics e Isaac una bufanda que un cazador me trajo de su viaje a Escocia y que jamás me había puesto. No eran los regalos más glamurosos, pero creo que les gustaron (Isaac siempre ha sido bastante vocal con sus opiniones, sobre todo las negativas).

 

En cuanto a lo que me regalaron: Melissa, Isaac y Scott juntaron su dinero y me compraron un nuevo edredón para mi cama, que tenía estampado el mapa de la Tierra Media. A pesar  de que sea un regalo impresionante y aunque me duela decirlo, el presente del Sheriff ganó al suyo por goleada.

 

—Ignoraba que me hubieras comprado nada —comenté, agitando la diminuta cajita junto a mi oído.

—Eso es porque yo sí que logré encontrar un buen lugar para esconderlo —contestó el Sheriff.

—El paquete es más pequeño que una taza de desayuno. ¡Por supuesto que has logrado ocultarlo!

 

Me entretuve en tratar de soltar el dichoso lazo (ni un _Boy Scout_ podría haberlo hecho más complicado), para fallar estrepitosamente y acabar cortándolo de un tijeretazo. Sacudí la caja y un juego de llaves enganchadas a un llavero de Batman cayó sobre la palma de mi mano.

 

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

 

—John… —murmuró Melissa, al contemplar el objeto—. Eso es…

—¿Me has regalado el _Jeep_? —pregunté, boquiabierto.

 

Desde mi llegada a la casa, había considerado al vehículo como una parte más del lugar. Siempre había permanecido en la oscuridad del garaje, lleno de polvo y con dos de sus ruedas casi desinfladas. Es cierto que había coches mucho más nuevos y potentes, pero siempre me había sentido fascinado aquel viejo _Jeep_ , hasta el punto de sentarme durante horas en los asientos traseros con el portátil sobre mis muslos. Era como si en el silencio y la tranquilidad que se respiraba entre tantos cachivaches y trastos, pudiera escuchar su historia.

 

—No sabía que todavía funcionara —musité, sin apartar los ojos del pequeño objeto metálico.

—Lo llevé al taller para que le revisaran el motor y lo limpiaran —dijo el Sheriff, añadiendo con tristeza tras una pausa de silencio—.  Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo aparcado en ese garaje.

—¿Estás seguro, John? —murmuró Melissa, acariciando el hombro de Stilinski.

—Claudia ya no va a volver a conducirlo. —Podía escuchar el implícito _“Y Stanisław nunca crecerá lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo”_ —. Me apenaba verlo coger polvo, pero yo no soy capaz de usarlo. Stiles podrá darle una nueva vida.

 

¿Qué respondes a algo así? Me levanté del suelo y abracé al Sheriff, ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Todos sabían que apreciaba a Stilinski, sin embargo, las muestras de afecto iniciadas por mí en público eran escasas y bastante separadas en el tiempo. Los ignoré a todos, porque entonces el Sheriff me rodeó con sus brazos.  Fingí no darme cuenta de que me apretaba contra su pecho con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

 

**_So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end_ ** **_._ **

_Así que contendré el aliento hasta el final._

**_Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_ **

_¿Es éste el momento en el que encontraré a la persona con la que estaré para siempre?_ ****  
  


No estaba seguro de qué hora era, probablemente las tres o las cuatro de la mañana, y hacía rato un buen rato que todos se habían marchado a sus casas. Stilinski dormitaba en su cuarto, pero yo, por alguna razón, no podía conciliar el sueño. Después dar vueltas en la cama sin éxito, simplemente me levanté, me puse una sudadera sobre el pijama  y bajé al garaje. Únicamente una diminuta bombilla iluminaba tenuemente mi camino entre el desorden de cajas, trastos y polvo. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo y me di cuenta de que tal vez había subestimado el frío.

 

Me acurruqué en el asiento trasero del Jeep, temblando de frío a pesar de estar cubierto por una manta de picnic que había encontrado en el maletero, ya que la temperatura del garaje debía de ser más baja que la del interior del mismísimo castillo de la Reina de las Nieves. A pesar de todo, no me veía con ganas de volver al interior de la casa.

 

¿Por qué? No estoy seguro. Lo único que sé, es que allí, en la oscuridad que inundaba el interior del Jeep, otra nueva oleada de sensaciones de familiaridad me invadía. No quería leer demasiado en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si en verdad había estado allí antes?

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó una voz, sobresaltándome.

 

Solté un grito y agarré para defenderme lo primero que alcancé, que resultó ser un chaleco reflectante. Entonces me di cuenta de que era Derek quien se inclinaba sobre el cristal y me sentí muy ridículo sujetando la prenda (¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sofocar a mi enemigo?), sobre todo al contemplar la media sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

 

—¿Qué hago YO aquí? ¡Qué haces tú aquí! —exclamé, abriendo la puerta de un empujón. El Alfa se apartó a tiempo para que no le golpeara en las narices—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Por la puerta —contesto, como si fuera obvio. Me gustaría recalcar que señalaba la entrada que daba al vestíbulo de la casa, no la de la calle.

—¿Y cómo has…-? ¿Sabes qué? No importa —suspiré, frotándome los ojos—. Entra.

 

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la otra puerta, dejándole espacio para que subiera al Jeep. Si íbamos a tener una conversación, prefería que fuera en el interior, donde habría menos posibilidades de que pillara una hipotermia. Derek cerró la puerta y se acomodó en los asientos, mirándome fijamente. O más bien a mis pantalones.

 

—¡Deja de juzgar mi pijama! —siseé, tratando de ocultar las piernas bajo la manta—. ¡ _Iron Man_ es un personaje increíble y no me avergüenza llevar su figura en mis pantalones!

 

Como venganza, introduje mis pies bajo los muslos del Alfa, pero él apenas parpadeó ante su frialdad.

 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunté.

—Pasaba cerca de la casa y al escuchar tus latidos me di cuenta de que estabas despierto. —Al parecer yo no era el único al que el sueño no se dignaba a visitar, aunque yo hubiera escogido una actividad alternativa que no fuera venir a vigilarme. Los videojuegos es una buena opción—. Tendrías que estar durmiendo.

—Tú también —repliqué, ceñudo—. Incluso el Lobo Feroz debe descansar para poder aterrorizar a los inocentes aldeanos.

—En _Beacon Hills_ no hay gente inocente, sólo personas secretamente malvadas.

 

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Quién iba a decirme que Derek Hale podía sacar a relucir su sentido del humor a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Probablemente hubiera respondido con algún comentario sarcástico, pero parecía que la temperatura descendiera por momentos. Me estremecí bajo la manta, que no estaba haciendo nada por evitar que me congelara lentamente.

 

—Tienes frío —observó Derek—. Deberías irte a la cama.

—¿Para qué? No es como si vaya a poder dormir —murmuré, echándome el aliento sobre mis entumecidos dedos.

 

Derek suspiró con exasperación, pero no insistió. Empezábamos a conocernos el uno al otro bastante bien y él sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser, sería un gasto innecesario de saliva. Entonces, cambió su posición en el asiento y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia mí.

 

—Ven.

 

Su voz era una mezcla entre orden y ofrecimiento, pero su rostro decía _“Quiero arrancarte las tripas y comérmelas crudas”._

 

—No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme donde estoy.

—Estás helado —insistió—. No quiero que el Sheriff encuentre mañana tu cadáver congelado.

—Hombre, poniéndolo de ese modo… —Fingí meditarlo, y como soy un pequeño bastardo, añadí—: ¿vas a acurrucarte conmigo?

—Vale, muere de hipotermia. No me importa.

—¡No! ¡No puedes retirar tu oferta!

 

Me abalancé sobre Derek, como un perro famélico lo haría sobre un banquete. El hombre lobo era cálido como un horno, así que me apreté desvergonzadamente contra su costado, mientras él recolocaba la manta a mi alrededor. Noté los músculos de Derek flexionándose bajo mis brazos y antes de que pudiera detenerme, me encontré pegándome todo lo que podía a su cuerpo y resistiendo la tentación de subirme a su regazo (aquello probablemente hubiera acabado con mis privilegios, incluso en el improbable caso de que no tuviera una erección). Cerré los ojos, permitiéndome relajarme bajo aquel improvisado refugio.

 

— _Mmm_ …

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó, sarcásticamente. Sin embargo, no me apartó de un empujón.

—Mucho —respondí—. Eres oficialmente el mejor lobo-almohada que he tenido.

—Soy el único que has tenido.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en un futuro tengas competencia. Los pectorales de Scott parecen muy confortables, y si Allison está dispuesta a compartir, tal vez él sea mi siguiente almohada.

 

Derek soltó un gruñido ante esto. Supuse que se debía a la sobreprotección que desplegaba sobre sus betas.

 

—Tranquilo, grandullón —sonreí, palmeándole los abdominales—.Tampoco es como si pudiera dormir con más gente en la habitación. Cuando tantas criaturas quieren matarte, aprendes a no bajar la guardia ni siquiera en tu propia casa.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no podías dormir? ¿Por qué hemos celebrado la Nochebuena en tu… territorio? —cuestionó el Alfa.

—¿Invasión de mi territorio? ¿Es esa la forma licántropa de decir que hay demasiada gente a mi alrededor? —Solté una pequeña carcajada—. No es por eso. Es cierto que ha sido una noche extraña para mí… pero no en el mal sentido. ¿Sabes? A veces pasas tanto tiempo solo, que te acostumbras a estarlo y olvidas…

—…lo que es tener una familia —terminó por mí.

 

Aunque trataba de disimularlo como un comentario casual, a mis oídos no se les escapó la tristeza de su voz. Él me entendía. Después de todo, no éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro.

 

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, fingiendo un escalofrío, ya que sabía que Derek no aceptaría un abrazo de mi parte. Yo nunca había querido la compasión de nadie, así que dudaba que él apreciara la mía.  

 

—Sí, exacto. Aunque ese no es exactamente mi caso, porque no recuerdo haber tenido una, aparte de Kate. Y ella no es precisamente el mejor modelo familiar.

—¿En serio no recuerdas absolutamente nada de ellos?

 

Vacilé. Eso era algo bastante personal.

 

—¿Vas a usar otra de tus preguntas? —murmuré.

—No tienes por qué contestarme.

—Algún día recordaré. Además, quiero pensar que esta es ahora mi familia —confesé—. Mi manada.

 

No lo miré a la cara cuando pronuncié esas palabras, porque sabía que entonces no me habría atrevido a decirlas en voz alta, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que lo pensaba. Él no comentó nada, cosa que agradecí, pero sí pude sentir cómo su agarre sobre mis hombros se hacía más fuerte.

 

—¿Era por eso por lo que tú no podías dormir? ¿Los recuerdos? —cuestioné, aunque me arrepentí dos segundos después, cuando sentí todo su cuerpo tensarse bajo mis brazos.

—No es tu turno de preguntar —replicó, con brusquedad—. Todavía me quedan cuatro.

 

No me molestó la dureza con la que me contestó, no es como si esperara otro tipo de respuesta. A nadie le gusta que le pregunten sobre un pasado doloroso.

 

Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato, escuchando únicamente el sonido de nuestra propia respiración. Debí de quedarme dormido unos minutos, porque mi rostro terminó apoyado sobre el pecho de Derek (quien sorprendentemente, no me apartó). Cerré los ojos y me concentré en los latidos del corazón del Alfa bajo mi oreja, que resultaban hipnóticos en la penumbra del vehículo. Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba tan relajado y mi mente tan tranquila, que si no hacía nada pronto caería en la tierra de los sueños.

 

— _Hey_ , Derek —susurré, al cabo de un rato—. ¿Por qué crees que me ha regalado el _Jeep_?

—Este coche es importante para él, y tú también —dijo, como si aquello lo aclarara todo.

—¿Pero qué pasará con _Roscoe_ cuando tenga que marcharme? —Sí, le puse nombre. Un vehículo tan increíble como ese merecía un nombre increíble.

 

El rápido movimiento de Derek me desalojó del cómodo espacio junto a su cuerpo, donde me había acurrucado. Si no hubiera tenido buenos reflejos, probablemente habría acabado en el suelo del Jeep. Parpadeé, confuso, ante la mirada que me lanzó.

 

—¿No te gusta vivir aquí? —gruñó—. Acabas de decir que somos tu familia.

—¡Claro que me gusta! —me defendí—. Sin embargo, recuerda que legalmente, ninguno de vosotros es mi tutor. No sé cómo lo habéis hecho para retenerme aquí estos meses, pero no podréis hacerlo eternamente.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Derek, tarde o temprano los Servicios Sociales se enterarán y me llevarán lejos de aquí —le expliqué, con paciencia—. Puede que seas _Jack Skellington_ en _Halloween Town_ , pero ahora estamos en _Christmas Town_. ¡Y ahí manda _Santa Claus_! —modifiqué mis palabras al ver su expresión confusa—. Tienes zarpas y dientes, pero no puedes hacer nada contra las leyes. ¡Sigo siendo menor de edad y mi trasero le pertenece ahora al Estado!

—Stiles. —Su tono de voz me hizo cerrar la boca—. ¿Tú quieres quedarte en _Beacon Hills_?

—Pero…

—¿Quieres quedarte? —insistió, cortando mi réplica.

—Sí.

—Entonces permanecerás aquí, con todos nosotros —sentenció, con una convicción y seguridad que no me hizo dudar ni por un instante de su certeza—. Algo se nos ocurrirá. No permitiré que te lleven lejos de aquí.

—¿Lo prometes? —musité, sintiéndome repentinamente vulnerable.

—Lo prometo.

 

Esbocé una gran sonrisa, sintiendo que se me levantaba un gran peso de mi pecho. Entonces capté los ojos de Derek, que me observaban con tanta fijeza que no pude evitar ruborizarme.

 

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar, aunque después vaciló y añadió—. Tengo algo para ti. Un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —repetí—. Ya me lo diste. La sudadera de Caperucita Roja, ¿recuerdas?

 

Derek me ignoró por completo y empujó contra mi pecho un pequeño paquete con tanta fuerza, que estuvo a punto de lanzarme contra la puerta del Jeep. Se lo perdoné porque era un segundo regalo y… porque incluso en la oscuridad del garaje pude apreciar su expresión vacilante, como si esperara que en cualquier momento tirase el paquete por la ventanilla.  Aparté la mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes y me concentré en abrir el papel sin armar demasiado estropicio, porque si no estaría sacando trocitos de los asientos durante semanas.

 

Era una antigua edición del libro _“El Color de la Magia”_ de _Terry Prattchet._

 

Sus páginas estaban amarillentas y lleno de manchas pegajosas de dedos en determinados lugares. La humedad había deformado sus bordes y una de sus esquinas estaba ennegrecida, como si una vela la hubiera rozado… o como si hubiera sobrevivido a un incendio.

 

—Como dijiste que no lo habías leído nunca, pensé en regalártelo —comentó Derek, cuando mi silencio comenzó a incomodarlo.

 

Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido durante uno de nuestros almuerzos, cuando el Alfa me recomendó la saga de _Mundodisco_. Había buscado el libro en la biblioteca, pero el idiota que debía haberlo devuelto hacía semanas seguía reteniéndolo (esperaba que le cayeran años de sanción). Podía habérmelo descargado en cualquier momento, pero no importa lo que diga la gente, no es lo mismo leer algo en papel que de la pantalla de un ordenador. Sentir el tacto de sus páginas, el sonido de las hojas al pasar a la siguiente, imaginar qué otra gente ha leído las mismas palabras y emocionado con las mismas frases…

 

Todo libro tiene su historia, y yo descubrí que la de aquél era más trágica que la de muchos, cuando en la primera página descubrí escrito: _Propiedad de Laura Hale_. La fecha era de hacía doce años.

 

—Derek… —murmuré, dándome cuenta de la magnitud de aquel regalo.

—Era su libro favorito, donde comienza toda la historia de _Mundodisco_ —interrumpió, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos—. También es mío, pero yo ya no soy capaz de leerlo. Prefiero que lo tengas tú, antes de que se pudra en un cajón de mi _loft_.

—Yo… —contemplé el objeto, sintiendo como el peso de algo con tanto valor sentimental amenazaba con aplastarme.

—A veces me recuerdas a Laura —interrumpió, distraídamente—. Tienes su mismo espíritu.

 

En cuanto estas palabras brotaron de sus labios pareció arrepentirse. Palideció bajo la tenue luz de la bombilla, como si no pudiera creerse que hubiera podido confesarme aquello. Yo no quería más que alargar mi mano y consolarle, decirle que no pasaba nada, tal vez abrazarlo; pero al ver su expresión alterada, supe que no era una buena idea.

 

—Cuidaré de su libro —prometí, en su lugar.

—Vete a dormir, Stiles —contestó, suavemente. La única pista de que me había escuchado fue la leve curva de su boca, en un amago de sonrisa—. Es tarde.

—O temprano, según como lo mires —repliqué, guiñándole un ojo—. Buenas noches, Derek.

—Buenas noches.

 

Me contempló durante unos instantes, y luego, como la espeluznante criatura de la noche que le gusta fingir que es, desapareció  silenciosamente en las sombras como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Abracé el libro con delicadeza, preguntándome qué era lo que había impulsado al Alfa a entregarme una parte de su vida… algo de tanta importancia para él.

 

Recordé la mirada que me había lanzado cuando mis dedos acariciaron con delicadeza la portada del libro; el brillante color verdoso de sus ojos que tanto me fascinaba mientras recorría con ellos mi rostro y buscaba algo que yo desconocía pero que él parecía anhelar encontrar…

 

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, despertándome de mi ensoñación de forma más efectiva que si me hubieran abofeteado, y reapareció aquella intensa sensación de mariposas revoloteando en mi abdomen. Apoyé una mano contra mi pecho, casi asustado por mi propia reacción. ¿Qué narices me estaba pasando? Hubiera apostado por la teoría de que estaba enfermando, si no fuera porque las únicas veces en las que me sucedían tenían que ver con el Alfa. Era como si, como si Derek Hale… me _gustara_. Y no precisamente como amigo.

 

 _“Estoy jodido”_ pensé, apoyando la frente contra el asiento delantero, en un gesto de derrota.

 

Y es que no había otra forma más exacta de describir aquella situación.

 

**_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._ **

_Porque nadie quiere ser el último allí fuera._

**_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._ **

_Porque todo el mundo quiere sentir que le importa a alguien._

**_Someone to love with my life in their hands._ **

_Alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos._ ****  
  
  


_“A ti no te gusta Derek Hale. Te cae bien, lo quieres como amigo. Nada más”_ me dije a mí mismo, tratando de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas _“Es muy tarde, estás cansado y tu cerebro se inventa cosas donde no las hay”._

 

Es cierto que Derek estaba más bueno que un bocadillo de _nutella_ en una bajada de glucosa, y que cuando llegabas a conocerlo realmente, te dabas cuenta de bajo todo ese músculo y todas aquellas amenazas, se escondía un corazón de oro. ¿Pero de ahí a ser víctima de un pequeño enamoramiento? Me negaba a creerlo.

 

 _“Lo mejor será seguir el consejo de Derek e irme a dormir”_ pensé, trepando a los asientos delanteros. _“No estoy en condiciones de seguir ningún tipo de razonamiento. Mañana será otro día”_.

 

Abrí la guantera del Jeep y deposité el libro en su interior, pero cuando fui a cerrarla me di cuenta de que algo había caído de su interior sobre la alfombrilla. Me retorcí en el pequeño espacio para alcanzar lo que parecía una cuartilla de papel, golpeándome con el salpicadero, aunque finalmente logré atraparla.

 

Cuando le di la vuelta, sentí como si el peso del mundo se me viniera encima.

 

Era una fotografía de Claudia y _Stanisław_. Ambos se encontraban sentados en los asientos delanteros de ese mismo Jeep y haciendo muecas a la cámara, probablemente tras la cual se encontraba el Sheriff. Claudia Stilinski era una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en mi vida: piel pálida y salpicada de lunares, largos cabellos castaños, nariz respingona, sonrisa burlona y unos enormes ojos color miel, llenos de bondad.

 

—Tenían razón cuando decían que yo tenía sus ojos —murmuré, echando un vistazo a mi rostro en el espejo retrovisor.

 

Unas gotas de agua habían caído sobre la cara de _Stanisław_ y la habían emborronado, pero podía distinguir casi con total claridad sus rasgos, exactamente iguales a los de su madre. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me asustó fue el extraño parecido que tenía conmigo. Obviamente mi pelo era más corto y no parecía como si hubiera sido peinado por una batidora, y mi rostro no era tan aniñado, pero si lograbas ver a través de los cambios del tiempo, podías ver nuestras similitudes.

 

 _“No puede ser. No puede ser”_ me repetí en una letanía, queriendo tirar la imagen y olvidarme de ella, pero a la vez no atreviéndome a hacerlo.

 

La guardé en el bolsillo de mi sudadera con las manos temblorosas y salí del _Jeep_ a toda velocidad, con miles de pensamientos zumbando por mi mente. En menos de dos minutos me encontraba corriendo calle abajo como el alma que lleva el Diablo. Seguro que debía tener pinta de lunático con mi pijama de _Iron Man_ , mi sudadera de rayas y mis zapatillas de casa, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que esperaba era que aquella noche no me hubieran dejado con ningún licántropo de guardia, que definitivamente me detendría.

 

 _“Otra fotografía. Sólo necesito otra fotografía”_ pensé, atravesando la carretera sin ni siquiera mirar a los lados.

 

Un coche estuvo a punto de arrollarme, pero ni siquiera entonces paré mi carrera, mientras escuchaba el sonido del claxon a mi espalda. Trepé una verja y atravesé el jardín de un desconocido para acortar mi camino, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada al perro que trató de morderme por allanar la casa de su amo.  Seguí corriendo hasta que mi cuerpo se olvidó de la frialdad de la noche, hasta que mi respiración se volvió trabajosa y el sudor empapó mi cuerpo. De esta forma, pocos minutos después, me detenía jadeante frente a la comisaría de policía: el único lugar que aclararía mis dudas de una vez por todas.

 

No fue demasiado complicado atravesar el mostrador de la entrada sin ser visto, ya que únicamente se encontraba  Steven (me negaba a llamarlo agente Harper), ojeando desinteresadamente una revista con los auriculares puestos. Era un par de años más joven que Derek y había sido transferido de _Ravenswood_ hacía medio año. Se tomaba su trabajo en serio, pero nadie aguanta demasiado tiempo la monotonía del turno de noche.

 

Recorrí los pasillos con sigilo hasta llegar a mi objetivo, por suerte sin encontrarme con ningún agente más (quienes debían estar ingiriendo cafeína por un tubo). Al pasar tanto tiempo con Lisa en los archivos, sabía que ella siempre guardaba una copia de las llaves de la sala en su despacho, cuya cerradura era más sencilla de abrir. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de los documentos, cerrándola tras de mí por si Steven decidía que entonces era un buen momento de tomarse un café con sus compañeros y me descubría ojeando papeles que no debía.

 

Tenía localizado el archivador donde se guardaban los casos antiguos desde el primer momento en que puse los pies en el lugar, pero Lisa nunca me había permitido entrar en el lugar sin ella, así que me había sido imposible consultarlos hasta entonces. Recorrí con la punta de mis dedos las placas con las letras que marcaban alfabéticamente los casos y abrí la que ponía **Q-Z**. Fue cuestión de segundos el localizar el archivo en el que ponía _“Stilinski”_.

 

Vacilé momentáneamente antes de cogerlo.

 

—Es ahora o nunca —murmuré, sentándome en un rincón con el documento sobre mis piernas—. No más excusas.

 

Cuando abrí la carpeta, lo primero que me sorprendió fue una enorme fotografía de un muy sonriente Stanisław sujeta con un _clip_ al documento. Esta vez nada emborronaba la imagen y podía ver con claridad hasta el último lunar de su rostro… podía ver con claridad la realidad que a la vez había anhelado y temido conocer.

 

Sin ninguna duda, el chico de la fotografía era yo.

 

Yo era el niño perdido: _Stanisław_ Stilinski.

 

**_There's gotta be somebody for me, oohh._ **

_Tiene que haber alguien para mí, oohh._

**_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own._ **

_Porque nadie quiere hacerlo solo._

**_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._ **

_Y todo el mundo quiere saber que no están solos._ ****  
  


 

—¡Oiga! ¡No puede entrar ahí! —escuché la voz de Steven gritando desde el pasillo.

 

No entendí que fue lo que le contestó una segunda voz, pero sí que reconocí su origen y sabía que venía a por mí. Tampoco es que me importara, seguía conmocionado por la revelación e incapaz de moverme de mi rincón, ni de apartar los ojos de la fotografía. Me limité a esperar mientras se acercaban a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. No levanté la mirada cuando dos segundos  después, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe y entró Chris Argent, seguido de cerca por su hija.

 

Allison cerró la puerta en las narices al pobre agente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y echó el cerrojo.

 

Hubo uno segundos de silencio (sólo roto por los fuertes golpes de Steven en la puerta), durante los cuales escanearon con la mirada la estancia, hasta que me encontraron acurrucado a los pies de un archivador. Escuché los pasos de ambos acercándose y pronto sus zapatos entraron en mi campo de visión.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber tío Chris, con un tono peligroso.

—¿Cómo me habéis encontrado tan rápido? —murmuré con un hilillo de voz.

—Casi te arrollamos con el coche hace unos minutos. Después de una cena horrible con nuestros parientes, un accidente es lo único que hubiera faltado para terminar de arruinar nuestro día —contestó Allison, agachándose a mi lado. Sólo le había hecho falta una mirada para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Stiles?

 

Su tono gentil desbarató todas mis defensas y por primera vez en mi vida, me encontré con un secreto que no quería mantener para mí mismo.

 

—Soy el hijo del Sheriff.

—¿Qué? —soltó Allison, con ojos desorbitados.

 

Estoy seguro que de todas las cosas que esperaba que le dijera, aquella no era una de ellas.

 

—John Stilinski es mi padre.

 

Al pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, me di cuenta por primera vez lo real que era aquello. Sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de echarme a reír histéricamente, pero seguía demasiado impactado por la revelación como para hacer otra cosa que permanecer sentado y sujetar la imagen con mis manos temblorosas.

 

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Stiles Stilinski? —sonreí con tristeza, mientras sentía el ardor de las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos.

 

Contemplé con tristeza a Allison y Chris, que me miraban sin saber qué hacer, como si fuera a desmoronarme en cualquier momento. Bueno, yo tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de que no fuera a suceder de un momento a otro. Me sentía realmente inestable. Allison tomó la fotografía suavemente de entre mis manos y la metió de nuevo en su carpeta.

 

—Vamos, Stiles. Te llevaré a casa.

 

Chris me agarró suavemente del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme, mientras Allison devolvía el archivo a su lugar. No me resistí cuando tío Chris colocó una mano en mi nuca y me condujo hacia la salida, mientras la voz de Steven se filtraba a través de la puerta y nos comunicaba que informaría al Sheriff a la mañana siguiente. Nada más abrirla, nos encontramos con los agentes Tara Graeme, Kyle McFly y con Steven, quienes no habían desenfundado sus armas, pero parecían a punto de hacerlo. El turno de noche no es el mejor momento para causar revuelo.

 

—Argent —saludó fríamente Tara—. Sé que eres bienvenido en esta comisaría, pero por si no había quedado claro, la invitación no se extiende a irrumpir de madrugada y colarse en la sala de archivos.

—Lo lamento, agente Graeme. No era esa mi intención —dijo Chris, con una calma que resultaba totalmente antinatural cuando tres agentes de policía meditaban si meterte de cabeza en la cárcel—. Era una emergencia.

—Eso dicen todos —suspiró Tara, alcanzando sus esposas—. ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas sin armar ningún escándalo más esta noche? Mañana, cuando sea una hora razonable, llamaremos al Sheriff y él decidirá que hacer contigo.

—¡Espera! —grité, cuando vi que el agente McFly avanzaba hacia el cazador—. Ha sido culpa mía. El señor Argent sólo había venido… a buscarme.

 

Los agentes parecieron reparar por primera vez en mí, a juzgar por la sorpresa de sus rostros. Aunque probablemente contribuyera el aspecto estrafalario que llevaba y la forma en que temblaba de pies a cabeza por el frío. Tara trató de mantener la severidad de su rostro, pero algo en mi expresión debió de afectarla porque vi como éste se tambaleaba. Si mi cara era el reflejo de cómo me sentía por dentro, entonces no debía ser agradable.

 

—T-tuve una pesadilla —mentí, sin necesidad de fingir el temblor de mi voz—. P-pensé que Kate había regresado a por mí… y simplemente entré en pánico. A-antes de d-de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba escondido en la sala de archivos —sonreí tristemente—. ¿Qué mejor lugar para sentirse a salvo que el interior de la c-comisaría?

 

No era la mejor de las excusas y no estoy seguro de que todos me creyeran, pero tampoco tenían razones para dudar de mí: mi pijama indicaba que había salido a toda velocidad de casa, y además, existían ciertas sospechas de maltrato, por lo que no sería raro que hubiera terminado desarrollando estrés post-traumático, donde las pesadillas era un síntoma frecuente. 

 

—El señor Argent me vio desde su coche y me siguió hasta aquí —continué—. Él… sólo estaba preocupado.

—¿Preocupado? —bufó Steven—. No es precisamente esa la palabra que usaría para definir sus sentimientos cuando atravesó el mostrador de la entrada.

—Lo siento mucho, Tara —me disculpé.

—Stiles…  Dios mío, qué complicado es esto…—murmuró Tara, frotándose el puente de la nariz—. Tenéis suerte que hoy sea Navidad y no tenga corazón para hacer que nadie pase el día aquí. Voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

—Gracias, Tara, yo…

—Sin embargo —interrumpió mi balbuceo con firmeza—, pienso llamar ahora mismo al Sheriff e informarle de lo que acaba de suceder. Él se encargará de lidiar con todo esto.

 

Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies.  No llevaba más que unos minutos como hijo de Stilinski y ya me había convertido en fuente de decepciones. Enhorabuena, Stiles.

 

—Argent, asegúrate de que llegue sano y salvo a casa —ordenó Tara—. Ahora marchaos antes de que cambie de opinión. Y recordad que no seré tan benévola si algo parecido vuelve a suceder.

—Feliz Navidad, agente Graeme —asintió Chris, agarrándome el brazo y tirando de mí con suavidad para que me pusiera en marcha—. Agente McFly. Agente… Steven.

—Harper —gruñó Steven—. Llevo trabajando aquí seis meses. Al menos apréndete mi apellido.

 

Chris no se dignó ni a dirigirle una mirada mientras me acompañaba hacia la salida, pero Allison le dedicó una amable sonrisa y un “Feliz Navidad”, apresurándose tras nosotros. Me estremecí bajo mi fina sudadera cuando nos acercamos a la salida y una fuerte ráfaga de aire nocturno me heló hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

 

—¡Ya nos veremos, Walker! —se despidió Steven, que volvía a su puesto tras el mostrador de la entrada.

—Es Stilinski —repliqué, aunque lo suficientemente suave como para que no me escuchara nadie.

 

_“Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, fue recibido por un techo descolorido y una lámpara que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento. La habitación se encontraba únicamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por una diminuta ventana, pero por una vez el niño lo agradeció, porque tal vez la oscuridad calmaría su dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba tumbado en una cama oxidada que chirriaba cada vez trataba de ponerse cómodo y cuyas ásperas sábanas raspaban su piel hasta el punto de que temió que le fuera a salir un sarpullido._

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sobresaltó cuando sus dedos acariciaron lo que parecían unas vendas rodeando su cabeza. Algo pegajoso rozó la piel del chico, quien se estremeció, asqueado._

_“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?”_

_La puerta se abrió de un fuerte bandazo y entró una mujer rubia, desprendiendo un aura de peligro que provocó que el niño quisiera encogerse en aquella cama hasta desaparecer. Ella se sentó en el colchón, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero que la hacía parecer una auténtica depredadora._

_—Dime, pequeño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Lo hizo en forma de pregunta, pero ambos sabían que no existía la opción de negarse a contestar._

_El niño abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella._

_—¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el lobo? —comentó la rubia, agarrándole del pelo y tirando hasta que el chico soltó un pequeño grito._

_—B-bien —balbuceó—. E-estoy b-bien._

_—Estupendo. —Soltó al niño, que se apartó todo lo que pudo sin salir de la cama—. Nos diste un buen susto ahí fuera._

_—D-disculpe —tartamudeó el pequeño, temeroso de provocar un arranque de ira en aquella desconocida—. ¿Q-quién es usted?_

_Aquello pareció sorprenderla, quien lo observó fijamente con sus afilados ojos, como para asegurarse de que no le estaban tomando el pelo._

_—¿No recuerdas nada?_

_El chico se detuvo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. ¿Acordarse? ¿De qué? Se esforzó por buscar en su memoria cualquier cosa que le ayudara a averiguar cómo había llegado aquí, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con un fuerte estallido de agonía antes de la más absoluta nada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

_Negó con la cabeza._

_—Oh —La mujer parecía complacida por algún extraño motivo—. Me llamo Kate y te he salvado de un malvado monstruo que quería devorarte._

_—¿Un monstruo? —murmuró, echándose a temblar. ¿Había devorado parte de su cerebro? ¿Era por eso por lo que no se acordaba de nada?_

_—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Kate._

_¿Su nombre? El niño se esforzó por recordar. Tal vez no supiera de donde venía, pero su nombre era más importante que todo eso. El dolor volvió a asaltarlo cuando rebuscó en las profundidades de su memoria, sin embargo, se esforzó por seguir adelante._

_“S-T-I-L-I-N…” las letras aparecían en su mente “S-T-I-L-I… S-T-I-L…”_

_Animado por su descubrimiento trató de continuar, pero se dio cuenta de que el resto de la palabra de le escapaba de entre los dedos cada vez que trataba de alcanzarla._

_—Stiles —respondió finalmente el niño—. Me llamo Stiles._

_—Muy bien “Stiles” —Kate pronunció el nombre con un suave siseo que le puso los pelos de punta—._ _Voy a contarte una historia…”_

**_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere._ **

_Hay alguien más que se siente de la misma forma en algún lugar._

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._ **

_Tiene que haber alguien para mí allí fuera._

“ **Nickelback** – Gotta Be Somebody”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, he añadido otra canción de Nickelback (¿Qué? Tiene canciones estupendas, y esta es una de mis favoritas)
> 
> *Severus Snape: personaje ficticio del universo de Harry Potter. Profesor y dirección de la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts, a los que favorece notablemente. Detesta cualquier otra de las casas, incluida la de Griffindor y hace todo lo posible para que les sean restados puntos.
> 
> *Carrie: es una novela de Stephen King, de la que también existe película.  
> Tratan acerca de una introvertida adolescente, Carrie White, quien descubre que posee poderes telequinéticos, los cuales salen a la luz en el momento que ella estalle de ira. Carrie sufre constantes humillaciones por parte de sus compañeros, lo cual termina en tragedia el día del baile de graduación cuando usa sus poderes en contra de toda su clase.  
> [SPOILER] Al final de la película, cuando su madre la ataca creyendo que es el demonio y Carrie la mata, se suicida derrumbando la casa con sus poderes.
> 
> *Top Gun: es una película del año 1886, protagonizada por Tom Cruise y Kelly McGillis. Trata de un aviador de la Armada de EEUU conocido como "Maverick" que es enviado junto a su oficial de Radar e Interepción, Goose, a la Escuela de Armas de Combate, conocida coloquialmente entre los aviadores como TOPGUN.  
> Es una de mis películas favoritas, realmente recomendable.
> 
> *Corporación Umbrella: empresa ficticia de la película de Resident Evil. Creó el virus T, que transforma a las personas en zombies.  
> Entre su personal había científicos y (creo) que personal sanitario. Resumiendo, gente con batas.
> 
> *Soldado Imperial: en el universo Star Wars son, como su nombre indica, los seguidores del Imperio y comandados por Dark Wader. 
> 
> *Jack Skellington: protagonista de la película Pesadilla Antes de Navidad, de Tim Burton.  
> Jack es el Rey de la Calabaza, un personaje muy respetado en Halloween Town. Se encuentra deprimido y cansado de celebrar año tras año la fiesta de Halloween. Cuando entra por accidente en el mundo de la Navidad, decide que su ciudad organizará esa festividad aquel año.
> 
> *El Color de la Magia, de Terry Prattchet: es la primera obra de la saga de libros de Mundodisco (en la que se narran diferentes aventuras de cada uno de los habitantes de aquel mundo).  
> Esta historia comienza en Ankh-Morpork, a la que llega Dosflores, el primer turista de todo Mundodisco. Rincewind, un mago renegado e inepto (que no conoce ningún conjuro), recibe la misión de servirle de guía en un viaje que los llevará por gran parte de Mundodisco.
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, wolfies. Espero que os haya gustado, porque después de 19 capítulos, por fin hacemoso un avance real en cuanto al Sterek (como muchos me pedíais). Además, Stiles por fin es consciente de su identidad. ¿Qué cambio supondrá esto para nuestro cazador?
> 
> Supongo que muchos me vais conociendo y sabéis que no me gusta cuando existe calma durante demasiados capítulos... así que me imagino que todos suponéis que pronto las cosas empeorarán... ligeramente. Sólo os lo digo para que estéis preparados, porque ya sabéis:
> 
> "El que avisa no es traidor".


	21. La Verdad No Os Hará Libres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, wolfies!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre clases y exámenes no he tenido demasiado tiempo (y no pude invocar mi inspiración en los momentos que tenía libres). 
> 
> ATENCIÓN: Habréis notado que este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás. En realidad era algo más largo, pero decidí cortarlo en dos. LA SIGUIENTE PARTE ESTÁ YA ESCRITA (he querido publicarla algo antes para no haceros esperar), sólo queda revisarla y corregir algunas cosas, POR LO QUE LO PUBLICARÉ MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA. ¡Estad atentos!
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Hay un comentario bastante grosero hacia una persona con Trastorno de Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad (Stiles, obviamente). Yo no pienso así en absoluto, es únicamente para recalcar una serie de palabras hirientes y que la historia continúe. Pido disculpas si ofende a alguien.

**20\. La Verdad No Os Hará Libres**

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._ **

_Estoy cansado de ser lo que quieres que sea._

**_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._ **

_Sintiendo que he perdido la fe, perdido bajo la superficie._

**_Don't know what you're expecting of me._ **

_No sé lo que esperas de mí._

**_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._ **

_Siendo presionado a ponerme en tu lugar._ ****  
  


Contemplé las dos gotas de agua deslizándose por el cristal hasta que desaparecieron en el borde del vidrio, y luego busqué con la mirada otras dos para continuar el juego. No lo había vuelto a hacer desde niño, cuando el control sobre mi cuerpo era prácticamente nulo y luchaba por permanecer quieto y no enfurecer a los cazadores. Me ayudaba a mantener la mente focalizada en algo, y así evitaría pensar en… evitaría pensar.

 

Podía sentir los ojos de los dos Argent observándome por el espejo retrovisor y agradecía que no hubieran tratado de presionarme en busca de respuestas. No obstante, el tenue repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre la carrocería del coche que resonaba en el silencio me estaba volviendo loco.

 

Me arrebujé bajo la manta carmesí que Chris me había ofrecido y no pude evitar sonreír amargamente ante la ironía. Roja. Roja como la sangre de mis enemigos que manchaba mis manos desde la primera vea que empuñé un cuchillo.

 

Ser el hijo de John Stilinski era a la vez lo mejor y lo peor que me podía haber pasado. Por una parte, tenía familia; un padre real, no una invención de la mente de un niño sofocado por la soledad. Que el Sheriff me apreciaba no era un secreto para nadie. Me había acogido en su casa y en su vida, me había ofrecido su cariño… me había dado un hogar; y todo a pesar de las cosas que había hecho y el dolor que había provocado. Sin embargo, una cosa era aceptar el pasado de un desconocido y otra descubrir tus lazos de sangre con esa persona. ¿Por qué iba a querer un asesino como hijo?

 

Había matado a decenas de criaturas sobrenaturales, y en el fondo sabía que aunque les crecieran garras, colmillos o demás protuberancias, no eran tan diferentes a nosotros. Puede que algunos lo merecieran, sin embargo, no era tan estúpido como para creer que todos eran culpables. Evitaba pensar en ello o investigar sobre el pasado de mis víctimas, porque no quería encontrarme con la confirmación de que había matado a algún inocente. Quería conservar la cordura, pero forzarme a vivir en la ignorancia no era más que un método más de evasión que no me eximía de mi culpa.

 

¿Kate los llamaba monstruos? Yo era peor que ellos.

 

Apreté los puños sobre el cuero de los asientos hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos, tratando de detener el temblor que se apoderaba de mis manos. Mi respiración se estaba acelerando y yo me esforcé en controlarla; tener un ataque de pánico era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.

 

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Stiles? —preguntó Allison, girándose desde el asiento del copiloto para mirarme.

—No puedo —repetí, encogiéndome más en el asiento—. No puedo volver con el Sheriff.

—No digas tonterías —dijo la cazadora, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Claro que puedes. Es más, DEBES hacerlo, sobre todo después de…

—Allison —la interrumpió Chris, quien había observado mi creciente incomodidad—. Basta.

 

Allison abrió la boca para replicar, pero Chris le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se mantuvo en silencio. Crucé las manos sobre mi regazo, tratando de detener el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas. Agradecía que no la hubiera dejado terminar esa frase, porque no hubiera podido soportarlo. En mi vida me había sentido más frágil.

 

—¿Por qué dices que no puedes volver a casa, Stiles? —preguntó el cazador, con la misma calma que usaría para tratar con un animal salvaje.

—Porque en verdad no puedo —contesté—. ¿Con qué cara voy a mirarlo ahora?

—Con la misma con la que lo has estado mirando hasta ahora —replicó Chris—. Como si él hubiera colgado la luna en el cielo.

—N-no quiero arruinarlo todo —musité, sintiéndome al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan patético?

—¿De qué forma ibas a arruinarlo?

 

 _“¿Y a ti que te importa?”_ pensé, frunciendo el entrecejo. Me crucé de brazos, manteniendo la boca obstinadamente cerrada. No había que ser un experto leyendo lenguaje corporal para saber que me había puesto a la defensiva. Chris suspiró y activó los intermitentes. Antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos estacionados a un lado de la carretera.

 

—¡Por aquí no se va a mi casa! —exclamé, dándome cuenta por primera vez de los edificios semi-abandonados que nos rodeaban.

—He decidido tomar un desvío —replicó el cazador—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de no presionarme?

—Jamás hice una promesa tan estúpido.

 

Se dio la vuelta para encararme.

 

Incapaz de sostener sus miradas, clavé la mía en la manilla de la puerta, planteándome si lograría llegar muy lejos antes de que me cazaran. Como si me leyera la mente, Chris activó los seguros para evitar cualquier tentativa.

 

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿qué es lo que ibas a arruinar?

 

 

—No conviertas esto en un juego de voluntades, Stiles —me advirtió Chris, con exasperación—. Porque te aseguro que es algo que no puedo perder. Tengo toda la noche.

—No la tienes —murmuré—. Tara habrá avisado ya al Sheriff de lo que ha pasado y si no aparezco, vendrá a buscarme tarde o temprano.

—Que venga. Estoy seguro de que la conversación tomaría un rumbo muy interesante con él aquí.

 

Palidecí ante aquella posibilidad. Los ojos del cazador estaban llenos de determinación, no iba a ceder, sobre todo sabiendo que el que menos deseaba tener que discutir lo que había sucedido, estando Stilinski presente, era yo.

 

—Stiles… —comenzó una vez más.

—¡Todo! ¿Vale? —exploté, sorprendiéndonos a los tres—. ¡No quiero arruinarlo todo!  

 

Me derrumbé sobre los asientos, sintiéndome repentinamente drenado de toda resistencia. Quería volver a mi cama y acurrucarme bajo las mantas, tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

 

—P-por primera vez en mi vida no me siento solo —confesé, con voz temblorosa—. No me voy a la cama sintiendo que me ahogo bajo el silencio del apartamento. En mi instituto no me tratan como si fuera una especie de bicho raro. No salgo cada semana con cazadores que únicamente me toleran porque tienen demasiado miedo de Kate y que estarían encantados de usarme como cebo. —Sentí el picazón de las lágrimas amenazando con caer—. Kate me dio un sitio donde vivir, pero era como si fuera su mascota o su soldado. Ahora… ahora tengo gente a la que le importo más allá de las criaturas que pueda matar, gente que sé que me cubrirá las espaldas. Tengo un hogar… una familia. No quiero que esto acabe.

—Stiles, esto no tiene por qué terminar —murmuró Allison, estirándose para colocar una mano en mi rodilla—. No terminará.

—¿Que no terminará? —Solté una carcajada amarga—. No trates de consolarme, sabes que no será así. ¿Por qué el Sheriff iba a quererme en su familia? ¿Por qué iba a aceptarme? Él ya enterró a _Stanisław_   hace años, no va a querer una burda caricatura de su h-hijo —mi voz se quebró al final—. Soy un criminal, un monstruo, un asesino…

— Escúchame bien, Stiles —me cortó Chris, con firmeza—. Sé que no eres inocente, que has hecho cosas de las que te arrepientes. Todo cazador las tiene. Eso no te convierte en un monstruo, ya que, desgraciadamente, no todo en esta vida es blanco y negro. —Levanté tímidamente la cabeza para encararme con sus afilados ojos azules—. Yo mismo soy padre, y aunque no conozco los sentimientos de John, en mi caso preferiría tener una “burda caricatura de mi hijo” a no tener absolutamente nada. Además, existe una capacidad que se denomina “perdonar” y que se encuentra muy desarrollada en lo que respecta a nuestros hijos.

—N-no quiero arruinar una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido en la vida —musité.

 

Chris y Allison intercambiaron una mirada, en una especie de silenciosa conversación, luego me observaron con tristeza. Un relámpago iluminó el interior del coche, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la carrocería con renovadas fuerzas.

 

—Stiles —me llamó tío Chris una vez más—. Diga lo que diga, sé que no vas a creerme. Sin embargo, recuerda esto: John te ha aceptado como parte de su familia, independientemente de vuestros lazos de sangre.

 

Dando por terminada la conversación, Chris alcanzó las llaves del coche y las giró, arrancando el vehículo. Allison no añadió nada, aunque vi en su rostro que estaba deseando hacerlo. Apoyé la cabeza contra la ventanilla y me di cuenta repentinamente de lo cansado que estaba en realidad.

 

Recorrimos las calles sin pronunciar una sola palabra, mientras me iba sumiendo poco a poco en un estado de somnolencia. Era consciente del sonido de la lluvia; el tenue murmullo de la radio, que Allison había encendido; la vibración de la puerta contra mi frente… pero sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado como para reaccionar ante cualquier estímulo. Lo que sí me desperezó fue el frenazo del coche cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Stilinski.

 

La cabeza me dio una fuerte sacudida y cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con la figura del Sheriff en el porche, con _Leia_ echada a sus pies. No podía ver la expresión de su cara, pero si había permanecido a la espera en la intemperie con únicamente su horrible bata naranja chillón, debía de estar bastante preocupado. O enfadado. Se me encogió el corazón al ser una vez más el causante de su malestar.

 

—Por favor, no le digáis nada —supliqué a ambos Argent, sin apartar los ojos de Stilinski.

—No es nuestro secreto —contestó Chris, aunque su rostro reflejaba lo mala idea que le parecía.

—Aun así, deberías contárselo —intervino Allison—. Acabará enterándose. ¿No crees que preferiría que fuera por ti?

—¿Y si se lo digo y todo se va al garete? ¿Y si no me quiere en su familia? ¿Y si… me saca de su vida?

—En ese caso, nuestra casa te recibirá con las puertas abiertas —dijo el cazador—. No sería lo mismo, pero no tendrías que estar solo. Al fin y al cabo, también eres un Argent.

 

**_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)._ **

_(Atrapado en la resaca, acabo de ser atrapado en la resaca)._

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._ **

_Cada paso que doy es para ti otro error._

**_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)._ **

_(Atrapado en la resaca, acabo de ser atrapado en la resaca)._

 

Asentí y salí del coche, estremeciéndome cuando la lluvia cayó sobre mí y me empapó por completo a los pocos segundos. Stilinski estaba abriendo el paraguas. Había avanzado varios pasos, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que ya estaba calado de pies a cabeza. Pude ver, a medida que me acercaba chapoteando entre charcos, como su expresión cambiaba de preocupada a una furiosa, y antes siquiera de alcanzar la entrada, lo escuché gritar, aunque en un principio no discerní ninguna de sus palabras. Apreté el paso y corrí hacia el hombre, que permanecía a la espera al amparo de la lluvia con su paraguas azul celeste.

 

—¡Vas a pillar un resfriado! ¡Cómo se te ocurre salir en mitad de la tormenta! —vociferó, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome bajo el porche—. ¡Me tenías muy preocup-!

 

Sus palabras murieron cuando me lancé contra él y lo rodeé con mis brazos. El Sheriff, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sin importarle que la humedad de mi pijama se estuviera filtrando al suyo. Cuando noté su calidez a mi alrededor, sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera. Porque él era real, estaba conmigo, realmente tenía un padre. Me quisiera o no, no cambiaba nada en absoluto.

 

Mi cuerpo se echó a temblar incontrolablemente, aunque no de frío, y comencé a sollozar como un niño pequeño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí las lágrimas deslizarse sobre mis mejillas como un torrente y mezclarse con el agua que escurría desde mi pelo. Quise ocultarlas contra el pecho del hombre, pero el Sheriff no necesitó mirar mi rostro para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

 

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alarmado—. ¿Es la pesadilla?

 

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que cualquier intento de hablar acabaría en llanto. Me apreté con más fuerza contra Stilinski, quien comenzó a acariciar mi nuca mientras murmuraba con suavidad palabras de consuelo que en mi estado no logré entender. Agarré con fuerza el batín del hombre, como cerciorándome de que no iba a ninguna parte. Un torrente de emociones me recorría por dentro y  se mezclaban unas con otras hasta que apenas podía distinguirlas: indefensión, alegría, tristeza, consuelo, desesperación…

 

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Stiles? —insistió Stilinski, con más suavidad.

—S-sólo… déjame permanecer así un rato más —supliqué, entre sollozos entrecortados—.  En un rato estaré bien, pero por ahora… por favor…

 

Agarró los bordes de su bata y me envolvió con la tela, a pesar de que los dos apenas cabíamos dentro. _Leia_ trotaba alrededor nuestro, gimiendo ante mi desconsuelo. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en el porche, con el rugido de la tormenta a nuestro alrededor, pero a mí me parecieron horas.  Recuerdo el estar aterrorizado. Ahora que había ganado por fin una familia, el miedo de perderla era algo que sabía que no podría soportar. Quería estar con Stilinski, me daba igual que fuera únicamente como un caso de caridad. Sin embargo, al menos durante aquella noche, me permití disfrutar del abrazo que un padre le daba a su hijo. No importaba que una de las partes no fuera consciente de ello.

 

—Esto no significa que no estés castigado —me informó el Sheriff.

 

Solté una pequeña carcajada, ahogada por el batín de Stilinski.

 

—No lo esperaba de otra manera —contesté, dejándolo deslizarse fuera de mi abrazo.

—Vamos dentro —murmuró, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y conduciéndome hasta la puerta—. Hay que sacarte de esas ropas húmedas antes de que pilles un resfriado.

—Siento haberte preocupado.

—Ya hablaremos después.

 

**_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._ **

_Me he vuelto tan insensible, no puedo sentirte aquí._

**_Become so tired, so much more aware._ **

_Me he cansado tanto, me he vuelto mucho más consciente._

**_I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be_ **

**_more like me and be less like you._ **

_Me estoy convirtiendo en esto, todo lo que quiero hacer es ser_

_más como yo y menos como tú._

 

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún incidente más. Una vez despierto, el Sheriff ya no pudo volver a dormirse. En cuanto a mí, no quería volver a subir a mi habitación y quedarme a solas con mis propios pensamientos, así que me acurruqué en el sofá y fingí dormirme para que Stilinski no me enviara a la cama. Sólo logré relajarme cuando colocó una manta sobre mi cuerpo y sentí a _Leia_ tumbarse junto al sofá. Dos o tres segundos después caí en el país de los sueños, durmiendo incluso a través de las furiosas visitas de Derek y Melissa, a los que Chris avisó de mi pequeña escapada. No desperté hasta la hora de comer, cuando los deliciosos olores de las sobras del día anterior llegaron hasta mí y me atrajeron a la cocina cual melodiosos cantos de sirena.

 

—Espero que seas consciente de que la carne que estás calentando no va a acercarse a menos de un metro de tu boca —le dije, aún adormilado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre que una persona llora por la noche, se despierta como si tuviera la peor de las resacas?

—Después del susto que me diste ayer, creo que me lo merezco —replicó el Sheriff, sin malicia pero dejando claro que aún seguía molesto.

—Exacto, con todo el estrés de ayer, probablemente tu corazón no aguante la carne.

 

Mientras comíamos, podía sentir en todo momento los ojos del Sheriff sobre mí, mientras los míos se dedicaban a vigilar como un halcón lo que echaba en su plato. Debo agradecer que no me aplicara el tercer grado para averiguar lo que sucedió anoche, aunque diré en mi defensa que debía de tener un aspecto horrible, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, profundas ojeras, y la cara pálida. Podía ver la preocupación en su rostro y no pude evitar que la culpabilidad me invadiera. Únicamente por ello fingí no darme cuenta cuando deslizó un par de lonchas de pavo en su plato.

 

El momento de exigir respuestas llegó a la hora de lavar los platos, después de que una tranquila charla sobre béisbol me hiciera bajar la guardia. Cuando me encontraba con los brazos sumergidos en agua y espuma hasta los codos, se colocó entre la puerta de la cocina y yo (como si esperara que saliera huyendo en cuanto abriera la boca), y preguntó con su mejor voz de Sheriff:

 

—¿Me vas a contar que sucedió anoche?

—Pesadilla —murmuré, sin apartar los ojos del fregadero.

—Eso ya lo sé, Tara me lo explicó todo… ¡cuando me llamó a las seis de la mañana para decirme que estabas en la comisaría!

 

Solté un respingo ante su explosión. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus palabras estaban llenas de furia, el ligero temblor de voz delató algo más oculto entre ellas. Todo el mundo sabe que las llamadas entre la medianoche y el amanecer nunca son para las buenas noticias. No puedo ni imaginarme qué es lo que pensó cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 

¿Recibió una llamada similar cuando murió Claudia?

 

—Lo siento.

—No te he pedido que te disculpes, sino que me digas qué es lo que pasó —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a dejarlo pasar—. ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

—Ahora estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás.

 

Se acercó a mí y tomó suavemente el plato de cristal de mis manos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando estas habían comenzado a temblar, amenazando con romper la vajilla de Stilinski.

 

—Stiles, estoy preocupado por ti. —Agarró el trapo y comenzó a secar mis brazos—.  Sé que a veces tienes pesadillas. Si estoy despierto puedo oírte gemir en sueños o gritar al despertar. —Lo miré, sorprendido—. Nunca he comentado nada, porque supuse que vendrías a mí. ¿Pero lo de esta noche? Stiles, huiste de madrugada en mitad de la tormenta, para volver casi dos horas más tarde, calado hasta los huesos, y echarte a llorar en mis brazos.

—Cuando me marché, no llovía —me defendí, débilmente.

—Esto no es sólo por la pesadilla, ¿verdad? Ha pasado algo que no me quieres contar.

 

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo y traté de deslizar mis manos fuera del suave agarre de Stilinski, pero él apretó las suyas con fuerza sobre mis muñecas.

 

—¿Es algo que he hecho? ¿Es por la cena de Nochebuena? Cuando compraste el árbol creía que estabas muy emocionado por la Navidad, pero si te sentías incómodo, deberías haber dicho algo. Ellos no se hubieran molestado.

—No es eso…

—¿Te está amenazando alguien? ¿Es alguien del instituto? Juro que como sea así, necesitarán ampliar su parabrisas para que le entren todas las multas de aparcamiento. —Se detuvo y su rostro se oscureció—. ¿Es alguien de la manada?

—¡No! ¡Nadie me está amenazando! ¡Y mucho menos alguien de la manada! —negué con vehemencia—. Sé que fingen ser los lobos más terroríficos del bosque, pero en el fondo son los cachorros de _“101 Dálmatas”_.

—¿Entonces qué es? Quiero ayudarte, chico, pero para ello tienes que contarme qué sucede.

 

Miré a las profundidades de sus ojos azules y vi en ellos tanta tristeza y agitación, que estuve a punto de perder toda determinación de guardar silencio, y lanzarme a los brazos del Sheriff, romper en llanto y contarle que yo era su hijo. Lo único que me contuvo fue el saber que un arranque como ese podía hacerme perderlo todo: Stilinski ya tenía una vida, dudaba que un hijo cazador y asesino fuera bienvenido en ella.

 

 _“Te acogí porque nadie más quería hacerlo. ¿Quién iba a querer cargar con un pequeño tan dañado como tú? ¿Trastorno de Atención con Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad? Es sólo el término políticamente correcto para decir que estás defectuoso y que resultas muy molesto”_ recordé las palabras que Kate me dijo cuando le grité, tras un entrenamiento especialmente duro, que por qué me había acogido si lo único que hacía era sacudirme.  Sabía que no debía hacer caso de todo lo que me decía la cazadora, pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón: estaba defectuoso, aunque no por mi trastorno.

 

—No puedo decírtelo —contesté.

—¿No confías en mí?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Su rostro palideció—. ¡Quiero decir es que no es por eso! Confío en ti… Eres, de todas las personas de _Beacon Hills_ , en la que más confío. Eres muy… _confiable_.

—¿Y por qué no dejas que te ayude?

—Porque es algo que debo resolver yo solo —murmuré—. Tienes razón, descubrí algo anoche…  Y necesito pensar sobre ello.

—Al menos dime que hablarás de esto con alguien —suspiró finalmente Stilinski, con cansancio.

—Ya lo hice, Chris y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla anoche.

 

Cuando percibí la mirada herida que me dirigió, me di cuenta que no debería haber dicho nada. Una cosa era que confiara en alguien maternal como Melissa o en un adolescente como Scott, y otra revelar mi secreto a otro padre, quien casualmente compartía el apellido de Argent conmigo (no es como si Stilinski supiera que debería de tener el suyo).

 

—¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a dormir un poco más? Yo terminaré esto.

 

Le había hecho daño. La culpabilidad volvió a apoderarse de mí mientras contemplaba la espalda de Stilinski. Aunque una parte de mí quería pedirle perdón y borrar toda su tristeza, no quería empeorar las cosas. Me di la vuelta e hice lo que me había dicho.

 

Esperaría hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

 

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_ **

_¿No puedes ver que me estás asfixiando?_

**_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_ **

_Aprietas muy fuerte, ¿tienes miedo de perder el control?_

**_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_ **

**_has fallen apart right in front of you._ **

_Porque todo lo que pensaste que sería_

_se ha derrumbado justo delante de ti._

 

Desgraciadamente, no lo hicieron.

 

Soy un gran fan de olvidar los problemas hasta que se desvanecen por sí solos, sin embargo, la revelación de que John Stilinski era mi padre, era una de las cosas que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza. Por fin entendía como _Luke Skywalker_ debió de sentirse (aunque sin el padre villano). Quería que todo siguiera como siempre, pero parecía una tarea imposible. Estaba hecho un lío, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarme? ¿Cómo siempre? ¿Y cómo me comportaba siempre?

 

Mi estrategia fue un auténtico desastre, básicamente porque traté a la vez de acercarme y distanciarme del hombre, sin elegir realmente ninguno de los dos. Quería conocer al hombre que era mi padre más allá de lo que había ido aprendiendo con el paso de los meses, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que viera más allá de mis intenciones y me descubriera. Un pensamiento estúpido, lo sé, pero en aquellos momentos de tensión me parecía completamente racional y justificado. Todo aquello me volvió cada vez más paranoico y retraído: comencé poco a poco a no hablar sobre cómo me había ido el día, a reducir nuestras cenas y noches de película, a buscar excusas para salir cuando él estaba…  Era como si volviera de nuevo al momento de mi llegada a aquella casa.

 

Obviamente, el Sheriff no tardó en notar (habría que ser ciego y estúpido para no hacerlo) este comportamiento, y aunque al principio trató de darme espacio, pronto la preocupación y sus fuertes sospechas de que algo grave estuviera sucediendo conmigo, lo hicieron pasar a la ofensiva. Se esforzó para pasar más tiempo conmigo (en contra de mis deseos, al menos en parte), cogiéndose días libres en la comisaría y estando más en casa. Comenzó a presionarme para obtener respuestas de forma cada vez menos sutil; y sé que estuvo hablando con el resto de la manada para que me vigilaran. Pero si algo he heredado de él, debe haber sido su tozudez.

 

Aquello se convirtió en una especie de tira y afloja que ninguno de los dos podía ganar, y que únicamente sirvió para agotarnos física y psicológicamente: cuanto más se esforzaba en averiguar qué me sucedía, más intentaba yo ocultarlo. Y cuanto más trataba yo de esconderlo, mayor era su determinación de descubrirlo. Era un círculo vicioso del que no sabía cómo salir, o más bien que no me atrevía a ponerle fin.

 

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Díselo de una vez! —se encaró conmigo Allison un día en los pasillos—. ¡Tú eres infeliz! ¡Él es infeliz! ¡Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de ello! ¡Tu silencio no os está llevando a ninguna parte!

 

Razón no le faltaba. Si pudiera pedir prestado el _DeLorean_ de Marty McFly y Doc para retroceder en el tiempo y darme un puñetazo en la cara, no dudéis ni por un instante que no lo haría. Me habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

 

Muchas noches trataba de armarme de valor y contárselo todo, sin embargo, siempre me echaba atrás en el último momento. Únicamente una noche me atreví a descender las escaleras, dispuesto a confesarle mi secreto. No obstante, al entrar en el salón y escuchar los diálogos de una película especialmente cursi, supe que se había quedado dormido.

 

 _“Adiós a mis planes de confesión”_.

 

Stilinski se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con su horroroso batín naranja y sujetando el mando de la televisión contra su pecho. Su figura dormida únicamente se encontraba iluminada por las luces provenientes de la pantalla de la televisión, lo que no hacía sino acentuar el cansancio de su rostro y sus profundas ojeras. Era como si en apenas unas semanas hubiera envejecido varios años. Una horrible sensación se asentó en la boca de mi estómago. Una vez más, yo era responsable de ello.

 

Lo que estaba claro es que la cosa no podía seguir así. La lógica me decía que la única solución era contarle lo que había descubierto, pero la parte más cobarde de mí seguía insistiendo en que debía mantenerlo en secreto. Necesitaba tiempo. Lo único que se me ocurría por el momento era poner fin a mi comportamiento distante y actuar como si todo estuviera  bien. Eso era algo que se me daba de maravilla, después de todo, llevaba años fingiendo que era feliz junto a Kate.

 

Agarré una de las mantas y lo tapé con ella, casi dándome un ataque cuando creí que iba a despertarse. No obstante, se limitó a cambiar de postura y volver a sumirse en un profundo sueño, murmurando algo ininteligible. Me dediqué a contemplar la expresión del hombre hasta que comencé a sentirme como un acosador.

 

—Buenas noches, papá —susurré en un arrebato, sólo queriendo comprobar cómo la palabra se deslizaba por mi lengua.

 

Me sentí a la vez  tan bien y tan terriblemente mal, que decidí no volver a pronunciarla hasta que él supiera la verdad. Luego huí a mi cuarto lo más rápidamente que mis piernas me permitieron.

 

Tan sumido estaba en aquel mar de preocupaciones que antes de darme cuenta, había pasado todo un mes desde mi descubrimiento.

 

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._ **

_Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti._

**_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)._ **

_(Atrapado en la resaca, acabo de ser atrapado en la resaca)._

**_And every second I waste is more than I can take._ **

_Y cada segundo que malgasto es más de lo que puedo soportar._

Supongo que todos recordaréis el pacto que había hecho con el diablo, quiero decir, con Jackson. A cambio del dinero necesario para comprar un regalo de Navidad a Derek, entrenaría con él dos veces a la semana para mejorar su juego de _lacrosse_.  Obviamente, no tardé en ver que se había aprovechado de mi desesperación para arrastrarme a un trato realmente injusto: ¿ser torturado física y psicológicamente por Jackson a cambio de veinte míseros dólares? Creo que ni Scott hubiera sido engañado. Lo único bueno que salió de ello era que al menos hacía algo de ejercicio, ahora que no tenía que realizar mi entrenamiento de cazador.

 

De esta forma, me encontré acudiendo al campo de _lacrosse_ los fines de semana para ser empujado, golpeado y humillado por Jackson. No es que fuera una mala persona (aunque debo decir que lo disimula muy bien), pero se tomaba demasiado en serio el deporte. Pronto se autoproclamó entrenador personal mío, fijándose como objetivo mi entrada al equipo de _lacrosse_ del instituto. Según sus palabras: _“Eres menos inútil que muchos de los pardillos que Finstock sigue manteniendo en equipo”._ Lo que era todo un elogio, proviniendo de él.Creo que el ocio jamás ha sentado bien a personas como Jackson Whittemore.

 

Por supuesto, su meta de convertirme en jugador de _lacrosse_ , implicaba ser usado como una especie de saco de boxeo.

 

—¡Ay! —exclamé, cuando los dedos de Scott tocaron un moratón especialmente colorido sobre mis costillas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, mirándome con arrepentidos ojos de cachorro—. No tienes nada roto.

—Tampoco es para tanto —bufó Jackson, observándome con aburrimiento a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Dijo el hombre lobo que me envistió a traición —gruñí, bajándome la camiseta—. ¡Ni siquiera tenía la pelota!

 

Después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro, al que habían decidido unirse Scott y Boyd (el último porque le tocaba turno de vigilancia, no por el placer de mi compañía), nos encontráramos en el _Porsche_ recién pintado de Jackson mientras yo contaba los cardenales y arañazos de mi cuerpo. Los hombres lobo son extremadamente competitivos y  tienden a olvidarse de su propia fuerza. Como cambiarían las tornas si me dejaran llevar el puñal que me regaló tío Chris (al parecer, eso sí que lo consideran antirreglamentario).

 

—Al Sheriff no le va a gustar que lo devolvamos lleno de golpes —comentó Boyd, el único que no había abusado físicamente de mí—. Otra vez.

 

Mi humor se oscureció con la mención del Sheriff, aunque por suerte nadie pareció notarlo. Nos encontrábamos ya a principios de febrero, y aunque podía decir con sinceridad que la situación entre Stilinski y yo había mejorado algo desde mi resolución de no intentar evitar al hombre a toda costa; también podía percibir cierta tensión en cada una de nuestras interacciones, que en el mejor de los casos sólo resultaban ligeramente incómodas. Sabía que la única solución era confesar la verdad, pero aún no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo desde aquella vez que lo llamé “Papá” en voz alta.  

 

—Jackson, ¿ese no es tu padre? —preguntó Scott, señalando por la ventanilla a un hombre vestido de traje que conversaba con Stilinski.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

 

Los tres licántropos guardaron silencio mientras aguzaban sus oídos y yo pegaba mi cara al vidrio del coche, envidiando sus sentidos sobrenaturales. De repente sus rostros se metamorfosearon en algo entre incredulidad y sorpresa, sin apartar los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba en mi porche. Stilinski estrechó la mano del señor Whittemore y el abogado se dirigió a su coche, un vehículo que debía costar probablemente más que toda mi casa (incluyendo los muebles).

 

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigí saber, agarrando la camiseta de Scott y resistiendo las ganas de zarandearlo con impaciencia.

—No es asunto tuyo, perdedor —me espetó Jackson.

—¡Y me lo dice uno de los tres hombres lobo que han espiado su conversación!

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, Stiles —intervino Scott, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

Contemplé la mal disimulada felicidad del rostro de Scott y deduje dos cosas: una, la conversación había sido sobre mí; y dos, eran buenas noticias. Claro que eso no me tranquilizaba, porque Scott y yo no compartíamos la misma definición de lo que eran “buenas noticias”.

 

Decidí que interrogaría sobre aquel tema a mi amigo más adelante, porque en esos momentos el desafío constituiría en llegar hasta mi casa sin necesidad de que Boyd me ayudara, como sucedió la otra vez tras un certero placaje de Isaac. Sin embargo, mi vida había estado bastante tranquila últimamente y no conté con que los eventos que estaban aún por llegar, me harían olvidar por completo aquella conversación.

 

Llamadme dramático, pero considero que mi vida siempre se ha regido por la _Ley de Murphy_ : si algo tiene que salir mal, saldrá mal. Siempre me había consolado pensar que una vez que has tocado fondo, sólo te queda ir hacia arriba. Claro que muchas veces crees que has llegado y lo que ha sucedido en realidad es que has acabado en una cornisa y que aún te queda un buen tramo de caída. Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió con el Sheriff y conmigo: nuestra situación era mala, pero estaba a punto de ponerse aún peor.

 

**_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._ **

_Me he vuelto tan insensible, no puedo sentirte aquí._

**_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)._ **

_(Estoy cansado de ser lo que quieres que sea)._

**_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._ **

_Me he vuelto tan insensible, no puedo sentirte aquí._

**_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)._ **

_(Estoy cansado de ser lo que quieres que sea)._

“ **Linkin Park** – Numb”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tomado la libertad de inventarme la fecha del aniversario de Claudia y la he puesto a mediados de Febrero (creo que en un sitio leí que era el 1 de Enero, pero me da absolutamente igual. Y si realmente es esa: FUCK Canon!!). No será la única fecha que me invente, así que no os extrañe.
> 
> *Interrogatorio de tercer grado: consistente en infligir dolor, físico o mental, para extraer confesiones o declaraciones.  
> *101 Dálmatas (Disney): la película cuenta la historia de Pongo, un perro dálmata que forma una familia con Perdita, una perra de clase de su misma raza, al mismo tiempo uniendo a sus dos amos, Roger y Anita. Poco después, la pareja canina trae al mundo a un grupo de quince cachorros que se convierten en el objetivo de la malvada Cruella de Vil ya que con ellos tendrá la oportunidad que quiere para hacerse un abrigo de piel, junto con otros ochenta y cuatro perros.  
> *TDAH: es un síndrome de la conducta de causa poco clara y en el que existe una alteración del sistema nervioso central, que se manifiesta mediante un aumento de la actividad, la impulsividad y la falta de atención.  
> Aparece en la infancia y aunque normalmente desaparece en la edad adulta, puede persistir.  
> *DeLorean: es el coche que el doctor Emmet Brown (Doc) transforma en una máquina del tiempo en la película de Regreso al Futuro. 
> 
> ¡Estad atentos, porque no tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo!


	22. Cuando Estalla la Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal y como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Si en algún momento durante su lectura sentís ganas de asesinar a la autora... recordad que matar está mal y penado por la ley, y que me necesitáis viva para terminar el fanfic.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad del capi!

**21\. Cuando Estalla la Tormenta.**

**_You showed him all the best of you but_ **

**_I'm afraid your best wasn't good enough._ **

_Le mostraste lo mejor de ti pero_

_me temo que lo mejor de ti no era suficiente._

**_And know he never wanted you,_ **

**_at least not the way you wanted yourself to be loved._ **

_Y sé que nunca te quiso,_

_al menos no de la forma en que querías ser amada._

**  
**

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que todo se fue al infierno. A simple vista, una fecha normal y corriente, sin ninguna festividad o luna llena. Lo único que tenía de especial era que las bajas temperaturas se habían arraigado en el pueblo y por ello, a mediados de febrero, las noches seguían más frías que el cumpleaños de un pingüino.

 

 La relación entre Stilinski y yo todavía era tensa, pero habíamos logrado encontrar un punto en que se podía denominar a nuestras interacciones como “civilizadas”. Aun así, sabía que él no había olvidado el tema de mi secreto y el hecho de que no me estuviera presionando, no significaba que fuera a dejarlo correr. Podía sentir en todo momento sus miradas preocupadas y calculadoras, como si midiera cada uno de mis gestos y palabras para descubrir la verdad en ellos. Por mi parte, había levantado a mi alrededor unas murallas emocionales que dejarían en ridículo a las que rodeaban Troya.

 

Probablemente fue por eso por lo que decidí no dar importancia a los pequeños y progresivos cambios que el Sheriff fue sufriendo a medida que nos acercábamos a la temible fecha del diecinueve de febrero. Su rostro comenzó a palidecer poco a poco y sus ojeras se acentuaron; su carácter fue oscureciéndose hasta llegar al punto que parecía siempre irritable y dispuesto a saltar a la yugular del primero que le llevara la contraria; en ocasiones se quedaba contemplando con tristeza un punto en el vacío hasta que parecía despertar y volvía a su estado irascible. Yo lo atribuí a la frustración que sentía en esos momentos por mi culpa, así que no indagué más en ello. Ese fue el primero de mis errores: si tan sólo hubiera preguntado o simplemente arreglado las cosas con Stilinski, podría haber prevenido que todo me explotara en la cara.

 

Aquella noche me encontraba tumbado en la cama, con el portátil apoyado sobre la tripa y viendo episodios de _The Walking Dead_ , mientras _Leia_ dormitaba a mi lado. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas preocupadas por la ventana, donde los relámpagos iluminaban la ciudad bajo la tormenta. El Sheriff aún no había regresado del trabajo, y aunque imaginé que debía de haberse enfrascado en lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo y olvidado de la hora (otra vez), no podía evitar preocuparme de estuviera conduciendo bajo el aguacero.

 

—Cálmate, Stiles. Estará en la comisaría —traté de convencerme, consultando el móvil por enésima vez en busca de un mensaje que calmara mis inquietudes.

 

Aquella mañana, el Sheriff había salido a trabajar antes de que yo me despertara para ir al instituto, y al regresar de él, todavía no había vuelto. Era raro que no me hubiera avisado de que iba a hacer un turno doble y más aún el no haber recibido en todo el día ni una llamada, ni un mensaje suyo. Nada, _Nothing_ , _Niet_. Había estado tentado de llamar a Tara, pero no quería ser pegajoso o parecer necesitado. Además, con lo dañada que estaba nuestra relación, no sabía si era el mejor paso a tomar. Sin embargo, ya había caído la noche y seguía sin tener noticias de Stilinski. Estaba realmente preocupado.

 

—¿Dónde estará? —murmuré, desistiendo de mis intentos de fingir que veía el capítulo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

 

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisieran reventarla y resonaban en el silencio de la casa, que jamás me había parecido tan sofocante. Ni siquiera la compañía de la perra estaba haciendo nada para calmarme. Técnicamente, ese día le tocaba vigilancia a Jackson, pero como ni él ni yo esperábamos con impaciencia ese momento, simplemente había decidido no venir. No es que fuera algo excepcional el que me dejaran sin niñera. Con la amenaza de Kate lejana y mis deseos de escapar reducidos a cero, poco a poco habían ido aflojando la metafórica correa que mantenían sobre mí. Dudaba que Derek lo supiera, pero lo que él no sabía, no le podía hacer daño.

 

De repente, las luces se apagaron y la habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminada por la pantalla de mi portátil.

 

—¿En serio? —grité a nadie en particular.

 

En la penumbra, fui más consciente que nunca del aullido de la tempestad al otro lado de la ventana y del silencio que se respiraba en el interior de la casa. Apreté con fuerza las sábanas, tratando de calmar mi respiración y resistiendo el impulso de tomar el puñal que guardaba bajo la almohada. La oscuridad no me molestaba, había vivido muchas tempestades como para tenerles miedo y me había acostumbrado a la soledad. ¿Pero una combinación de las tres cosas? No voy a negar que no estaba precisamente en el TOP 3 de las cosas por las que me gustaba tener que pasar.

 

Con las manos temblorosas y sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho, busqué la pequeña linterna que guardaba en mi mesilla de noche. Lo único que logró calmarme fue la sólida presencia de _Leia_ junto a mí.

 

—Tranquila, tranquila —murmuré, acariciando a la perra, que había comenzado a inquietarse al percibir mi nerviosismo—. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

 

Al encender la linterna, fui recibido por un juego de luces y sombras que me hizo querer apagarla de nuevo. Creaba retorcidas y grotescas formas que se asemejaban a los seres que habían poblado mis pesadillas desde mi primera caza. Me encogí en la cama, apretando mi única fuente de luz como una salvación y sintiéndome como un crío de dos años que piensa por primera vez en la posibilidad de monstruos en su armario.

 

—Stiles Stilinski-Argent, ¿eres un cazador o un cobarde? —exclamé—. Si la manada se enterara de esto, tendrían material para reírse de ti hasta la jubilación.

 

Busqué con la mirada algo con lo que poder distraerme, viendo que seguir viendo The _Walking Dead_ en mi portátil no era la mejor opción, y mis ojos se posaron en el libro que descansaba junto a mi despertador.

 

 _“El Color de la Magia”_ de Terry Prattchet.

 

Tomé el libro y acaricié la frágil portada. Desde que Derek me lo había regalado, no me había atrevido a leerlo, por temor a que resurgieran las extrañas sensaciones de aquella noche. No había pensado en mi pequeño enamoramiento con el Alfa debido a mis problemas con el Sheriff, pero supuse que en esos momentos, al menos alejaría mi mente de la tormenta. Ese tipo de quebraderos de cabeza me mantendrían distraído un buen rato.

 

— _En un lejano juego de dimensiones de segunda mano, en un plano astral ligeramente combado, las ondulantes nieblas estelares fluctúan y se separan…_ —comencé a leer, tratando de que mi voz se sobrepusiera a la del viento.

 

Me quedé en silencio cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre la foto que había encontrado en el Jeep semanas atrás y que guardaba celosamente entre las páginas del tomo. La sonrisa de Claudia, tan parecida a la mía, bastó para tranquilizarme más allá de lo que cualquier comentario ingenioso de Terry Prattchet podría hacer jamás.

 

Tragué saliva, tratando de aflojar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente que Stilinski se pondría hecho una furia si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de que tenía aquella imagen conmigo, pero era el único recuerdo que poseía de mi pasado y estaba dispuesto arriesgarme. La mantenía oculta en todo momento, porque mi intención tampoco era hacerle daño, por algo guardaba todas las cosas de Claudia en el desván…

 

 _“El desván…”_ pensé, conteniendo el aliento.

 

 Me levanté de la cama, sobresaltando a _Leia_ , y salí corriendo al pasillo, sin molestarme en ponerme las zapatillas. Agarré de un tirón la cuerda para bajar la escalera de la trampilla que conducía al ático, pero cuando ésta chocó contra el suelo, no me atreví a colocar mis pies sobre los escalones.

 

— _“Prohibido subir al desván”_. ¿Recuerdas? —murmuré, retrocediendo como si la madera mordiera—. Es lo primero que Stilinski te dijo al entrar en esta casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles?

 

Exacto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía que incluso pensar en subir a la buhardilla era un grave error. Ello supondría violar su intimidad, traicionar su confianza e ir en contra de una orden directa suya. El Sheriff, **MI PADRE** , tendría que ser el que me hablara de Claudia. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo a hurgar en sus recuerdos, sobre todo cuando me negaba a compartir mi secreto?

 

Tendría que haber recordado eso. Tendría que haberme obligado a cerrar de nuevo la trampilla y volver a la cama. No tendría que haber dejado que mi propia cobardía y deseo de averiguar cosas sobre mi verdadera madre me guiaran. Hay tantas cosas que aquella noche debería y no debería haber hecho…

 

— _Leia_ , espérame aquí —ordené al animal, que me había seguido y me miraba con curiosidad. 

 

Subí por la escalera y entré en el único lugar de la casa que no había pisado todavía.

 

**_And you feel like you were a mistake._ **

_Y te sientes como si fueras un error._

**_He's not worth all those tears that won't go away._ **

_Él no es merecedor de todas esas lágrimas que no desaparecerán_.

 

Un soplo de viento helador me saludó en cuanto puse los pies en el cuarto, penetrando en mi cuerpo y helándome hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Lo siguiente que noté fue el intenso olor a humedad. La oscuridad lo cubría todo y parecía amenazar con tragarme en cuanto diera el primer paso. Apenas podía ver donde andaba, pero hasta que volviera la luz, tendría que apañármelas con mi linterna. 

 

Avancé lentamente, estremeciéndome cada vez que mis pies, únicamente enfundados por unos viejos calcetines, se cruzaban por una pequeña corriente de aire que se filtraba por ciertas grietas en la madera. Los trastos se amontonaban aquí y allá en un absoluto caos, cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Además, juraría que escuché a las cucarachas corretear entre los viejos muebles (al menos no eran ratas). Todo gritaba “abandono”, aunque era de esperar. Después de todo, ¿por qué Stilinski iba a querer entrar en el lugar que guardaba todo el pasado que deseaba olvidar?

 

Me encogí sobre mí mismo, abrazándome en un intento de conservar el calor… y de buscar consuelo.

 

—¡Mierda! —siseé, cuando tropecé por quinta vez con algo debido a la escasa iluminación—. Hace frío, no veo absolutamente nada y mañana voy a tener las piernas llenas de moratones. ¿Por qué narices me pareció esto una buena idea?

 

De repente, mis pies se enredaron en una especie de cuerda  y caí de morros sobre un montón de cajas, que se derrumbaron como una torre de naipes. Maldije entre dientes por el dolor, mientras me frotaba el hombro y pataleaba como una tortuga boca arriba, tratando de desembarazarme del espumillón que ataba mis tobillos.

 

—¡Se acabó! ¡El conocimiento no vale morir aplastado por una montaña de cachivaches!

 

Agarré a ciegas lo primero que pillé y empecé a meter en las cajas todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, hasta que mis manos rozaron una especie de tela. Cuando la levanté, mi ademán de devolverla al baúl se detuvo al descubrir que se trataba de un bonito vestido de lunares.

 

_“¡Stanisław! ¡Baja de ese árbol! ¡No me hagas subir a por ti!”_

 

—Mamá… —jadeé, ante el súbito _flash_ que apareció en mi mente.

 

Esa tarde mi madre me había llevado al parque tras la visita con el doctor. Allí nos habíamos encontrado con Melissa, y en cuanto me quitó los ojos de encima, me encontré subido en una de las ramas más altas del árbol más grande del parque y con demasiado miedo para atreverme a bajar. Alguien llamó a los bomberos, pero antes de que llegaran, mamá se había arremangado el vestido y escalado por el tronco. Al final tuvieron que bajarnos a ambos.

 

Solté un pequeño grito de alegría. Lo recordaba. ¡Lo recordaba perfectamente! Era como si se hubiera abierto un grifo y mi pasado comenzara a regresar gota a gota. De momento eran sólo retazos, pero estaba seguro de que había más por llegar.

 

Dejé caer el vestido sobre mi regazo y, sintiendo mi cuerpo vibrar de pura excitación, comencé a rebuscar entre el montón de cacharros en busca de cualquier otra cosa que precipitara la aparición de más recuerdos. Y los encontré, ¡vaya si los encontré!

 

El collar de macarrones que había hecho para el día de la madre.

 

Una horrible bufanda de colores chillones que el Sheriff había comprado para el cumpleaños de Claudia y de la que ella no se había deshecho porque amaba demasiado a su marido.

 

Una taza de cerámica deforme de cuando mamá se apuntó con Melissa a un cursillo del ayuntamiento pero al que sólo fueron un día.

 

Y la lista seguía y seguía: peluches, dibujos, fotografías, cuentos infantiles… ¡Todo estaba ahí! ¡Todo mi pasado! Solté una carcajada de pura felicidad, mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por mi mejilla. Estaba tan contento y a la vez tan abrumado, que ni siquiera sentía la gelidez de la habitación. Enterré mi rostro en la prenda de mi regazo, fingiendo que podía transformar el olor a abandono de ésta en el suave perfume que a mi madre le encantaba siempre llevar.

 

—Mamá… —susurré contra la tela.

 

De repente, la bombilla se encendió, sobresaltándome, y la tenue luz reveló al Sheriff con el rostro lívido por la ira.  

 

**_I wish you could see that._ **

_Me gustaría que pudieras ver eso._

**_Still you try to impress him but he never will listen._ **

_Todavía intentas impresionarlo pero él nunca te escuchará._

Llevaba puestas sus ropas de civil, aún húmedas por la lluvia, lo que me indicaba que aquel día no había estado en la comisaría. Eso fue lo único que me dio tiempo a registrar antes de que comenzaran los gritos.

 

—¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

 

Di un respingo, dejando caer la vestimenta por la sorpresa. Había escuchado en varias ocasiones a Stilinski levantar la voz (era necesario si pertenecías a una manada como la nuestra), pero jamás había percibido tanta furia en tres simples palabras. Metí el vestido en su caja con rapidez, sabiendo que era inútil ocultarlo, ya que el resto de objetos seguían esparcidos por el suelo.

 

Me levanté con torpeza, contemplando con estupefacción su mirada llena de fría ira. “Intranquilidad” no es la palabra que estoy buscando para definir cómo me sentía, pero me negaba rotundamente a llamarlo “temor”. Temor y miedo son cosas que siempre había asociado con Kate, jamás con Stilinski. Aun así, reconozco que en aquellos momentos deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder encontrarme a kilómetros de distancia.

 

—E-estaba… —balbuceé, retorciendo mis manos con desasosiego—. Y-yo s-solo…

—¿Tú sólo qué?—gritó—. ¡Una cosa, Stiles! ¡ÚNICAMENTE TE PEDÍ UNA COSA!

 

Stilinski dio un fuerte puñetazo a la tapa  de uno de los baúles, haciéndome dar un bote. Instintivamente, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un viejo armario.

 

—¡Te lo dije, Stiles! ¡Te lo repetí más de mil veces! —siguió despotricando, mientras se movía de un lado para otro—. ¡No subas al desván! ¡JAMÁS SUBAS AL DESVÁN!

 

Se detuvo frente a mí y no pude evitar encogerme contra la madera. Sabía que el Sheriff no era un hombre violento, pero nunca lo había visto así. ¿Iba a golpearme como solía hacer tío Jerry o Kate?

 

—Pero tú nunca escuchas, ¿verdad? —Soltó una carcajada amarga—. No importa lo que te pida. ¡Especialmente en las cosas importantes! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER LO QUE TE DICEN POR UNA VEZ EN TODA TU VIDA?!

 

El Sheriff no estaba borracho, pero con la cercanía de nuestros rostros, podía oler perfectamente el whisky en su aliento.

 

—¿Te has divertido? —siseó, mientras apoyaba sus manos, a ambos lados de mi cabeza—. ¿Te has divertido curioseando entre las cosas de la única mujer a la que he amado? ¿Has disfrutado contemplando los juguetes de mi hijo muerto?

 

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que yo traté de contener parpadeando con rapidez. Me temblaban las manos y mi cuerpo estaba como paralizado. No. No. Me negaba a sucumbir a un ataque de pánico.

 

—Has bebido.

—¡Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Stiles! —escupió—. ¡No sé qué haría sin tu inestimable ayuda!

—N-no deberías hacerlo.

 

Un nuevo recuerdo apareció en mi mente: botellas vacías tiradas por los suelos, pasos inestables, gritos y palabras casi incoherentes, aunque lo suficientes como para doler.

 

—¿Qué no debería hacerlo? Te revelaré un pequeño secreto, chico. —Se acercó a mí hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaban—. ¡Ya soy un hombre adulto!  ¡No necesito que un CRÍO me diga lo que debería o no hacer!

—En ese caso, sabrás que alcohol y emociones fuertes no son buena combinación —repliqué, añadiendo con voz aún más suave—. La última vez casi te destrozó.

 

Al ver como su rostro palidecía, supe que había elegido mal mis palabras. 

 

¡ ** _CRACK_**!

 

La madera crujió cuando fui estampado contra el armario de nuevo, sintiendo el dolor ascender por mi cuerpo donde la manija se clavó en mi espalda. Solté un gemido, que ahogué mordiéndome los labios. Sus manos atenazaban mis brazos con tanta fuerza que supe sin lugar a dudas que al día siguiente me saldrían unos buenos hematomas. Podía escuchar los ladridos enloquecidos de _Leia_ de fondo, pero sonaban lejanos a mis oídos.

 

—¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! —bramó—. ¡Tú no entiendes lo que es perder las dos personas más importantes de tu vida! ¡Lo que es contemplar como tu mujer va consumiéndose poco a poco y no tener ni idea de cómo explicarle a tu hijo de seis años lo que está pasando! ¡Lo que es aferrarte a la esperanza de que tu hijo siga vivo por el simple hecho de que jamás encontraron su cuerpo! ¡El tener que seguir viviendo a pesar de que han desaparecido tus únicas razones para vivir! ¡TÚ NUNCA HAS TENIDO A NADIE! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES PERDERLOS!

 

Quería decirme que nada de lo que estaba gritando era cierto, que únicamente eran las palabras de un hombre enfadado y ebrio… o que aquello no era más que una pesadilla de la que iba a despertar en cualquier momento; pero mi mente no podía dejar de darle la razón. Al menos en parte, porque ahora sí que tenía un padre y… lo estaba perdiendo.

 

Stilinski me soltó repentinamente y retrocedió hacia donde habían quedado abandonadas las cajas que había abierto. Sentía mis piernas inestables y no tengo ni idea de cómo lograron sostenerme, pero yo no podía apartar la vista del Sheriff cuando se arrodilló sobre las cosas de Claudia y agarró la bufanda, rompiendo en fuertes sollozos sobre ella.

 

—Sheriff…  —comencé, acercándome un par de pasos.

—¡FUERA!

—Yo…

—¡HE DICHO QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ!

 

¡ ** _PAM_**!

 

Una vieja raqueta de tenis impactó a poca distancia de mi cabeza.

 

Eché a correr, desesperado por escapar de aquel lugar, y salté por la trampilla, sin molestarme en pisar ni un solo escalón. Mis tobillos se resintieron cuando aterricé en el piso de abajo, pero ningún dolor físico podía compararse a cómo me sentía por dentro. Me hubiera dolido menos que me cruzara la cara de un bofetón.

 

Con el corazón desbocado y la garganta atenazada por la ansiedad, huí escaleras abajo. Tropecé en los últimos pasos y caí de bruces contra el parquet del vestíbulo, sintiendo una explosión de dolor al caer sobre mi muñeca izquierda. Me levanté, tratando de no apoyarme sobre la mano, y me precipité hacia la puerta, ni siquiera deteniéndome a ponerme unos zapatos.

 

**_And now you've grown up with this notion that you were to blame._ **

_Y ahora que has crecido con esta opinión de que tú eres la culpable._

**_And you seem so strong sometimes but I know that you still feel the same_ **

**_as that little girl who shined like an angel._ **

_Y pareces tan fuerte a veces pero sé que todavía te sientes igual_

_que esa pequeña niña que brillaba como un ángel._

**_Even after his lazy heart put you through hell._ **

_Incluso después de que su perezoso corazón te sometiera a un infierno._

 

La furia de los elementos me golpeó incluso antes de salir del porche. El viento rugió como un león enloquecido, tratando de lanzarme contra al suelo, y la lluvia me atacó como un millar de afiladas agujas impactando contra mi piel. A pesar de que en apenas unos segundos me encontraba helado y mojado de pies a cabeza, prefería enfrentarme a la tormenta en vez de hacerlo de nuevo con Stilinski.

 

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara, y ni siquiera el agua que me empapaba bastaba para convencerme de que era la lluvia. Mis pies descalzos chapoteaban contra el asfalto, sintiendo los cortes y pinchazos de sus salientes. Sé que en una ocasión choqué contra una persona, un vecino, pero ni siquiera recuerdo quien fue. Me sentía totalmente insensible a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. No sabía a dónde me dirigía, ni me importaba; lo único que deseaba era seguir corriendo hasta desfallecer, porque así no tendría que pensar en nada.

 

Existe en psiquiatría un término llamado “despersonalización”. Es una alteración de la percepción o la experiencia de uno mismo de tal manera una persona vive todo lo que sucede a su alrededor como si fuera un sueño. Era exactamente así como me sentía. Nada parecía afectarme: ni el frío, ni el vendaval, ni la lluvia. En mi mente únicamente resonaban las palabras llenas de odio del Sheriff.

 

Mis pies resbalaron en una piedra y me desplomé sobre un charco de barro. Rompí en un fuerte llanto como un niño, acurrucándome sobre la húmeda tierra. Quería quedarme allí para siempre, para no tener que enfrentarme una vez más a una vida que lo único que hacía era derrotarme cada vez que trataba de seguir adelante.

 

 

A pesar de todo, seguía siendo humano y al detenerme, todo lo que había estado ignorando volvió con más fuerza: el cansancio, el frío, el dolor de los golpes y arañazos… Alcé la vista y descubrí una puerta con rejas metálicas que parecía sacada de los mismísimos infiernos. La reconocí  enseguida, aunque perteneciera a un momento de mi vida de la que sólo recordaba fragmentos: el cementerio de _Beacon Hills_.

 

Levantándome  con dificultad  y avanzando con pasos tambaleantes, abrí el cerrojo y empujé el portón. Éste se abrió con un fuerte chirrido, amortiguado por los sonidos de la borrasca. Caminé por los senderos, sorteando las tumbas que sembraban el lugar y sintiéndome como un fantasma más entre sus muros. Aunque la oscuridad y el manto de agua apenas me permitían ver por dónde iba, mi camino estaba tan claro como si hubiera estado brillando el sol de mediodía.

 

Me derrumbé frente a la tumba de Claudia Stilinski y acaricié la fría piedra con la punta de mis dedos, recorriendo las letras con su nombre y la fecha de su muerte. Recordé el momento en el que había estado allí por última vez, el día de su funeral, exactamente hacía ocho años. Ni un día más ni un día menos.

 

La lápida estaba rodeada de ramos de flores frescas. Mi madre siempre fue una persona muy querida entre amigos y familiares, ninguno olvidaría un día tan importante como el aniversario de su muerte.

 

—L-lo siento… L-lo siento mucho  —sollocé, aunque ni yo mismo sabía de qué me estaba disculpaba.

 

Era culpa mía. Todo era culpa mía. Siempre destrozaba todo lo que tocaba y en aquella ocasión no había sido diferente. No debería sorprenderme. Me alegraba no haberle revelado a Stilinski nuestro parentesco, porque aquello hubiera sido una oportunidad más de partirle el corazón. Si alguien que no era familia suya era capaz de provocarle tanto dolor, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el error hubiera sido de su propio hijo? Lo sabía, siempre había sabido que aquello estaba condenado al fracaso, sin embargo, jamás había deseado con más fuerza haber estado equivocado.

 

Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por la fuerza de mis sollozos, que ni siquiera los truenos lograban apagar. Me acurruqué en posición fetal junto a la lápida de mi madre, tratando de no mancharla con mis manos cubiertos de suciedad o mi fino pijama lleno de manchas de barro. Mi propia tumba se encontraba a dos pasos, ¿pero para qué iba yo a querer yacer sobre un ataúd vacío?

 

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí bajo el azote de la lluvia, pero fue el suficiente como para que las frías temperaturas me robaran la sensibilidad de mis dedos. 

 

—¿Stiles?

 

**_Oh, broken angel._ **

_Oh, ángel destrozado._

**_Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?_ **

_¿Estabas triste cuando él aplastó todos tus sueños?_

**_Oh, broken angel._ **

_Oh, ángel destrozado._

**_Inside you're dying_ **

**_'cause you can't believe he would leave you alone._ **

_Te estás muriendo por dentro_

_porque no te puedes creer que el te dejaría sola._

 

 

Apenas reaccioné al escuchar la voz de Derek, sabía que tarde o temprano me iban a encontrar. Lo único que había deseado era que no fuera Stilinski el que lo hiciera.  

 

—Vete.

 

Derek se acercó a mí con cautela, como si fuera un animal asustadizo y salvaje que pudiera atacar en cualquier momento. No reaccioné ante su avance. Se agachó junto a mí y rozó mi rostro con sus dedos, apartándolos un instante después como si mi piel quemara.

 

—¡Estás helado!

—No importa —murmuré.

—¿Qué no importa? —exclamó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que quieres morir de hipotermia?

—Al menos os quitaríais un problema de encima.

 

Me miró con una expresión de sorpresa. Dos segundos después su rostro se oscureció y, antes de poder reaccionar, el Alfa me había estampado contra su pecho e inmovilizado en un abrazo del que no tenía posibilidad de liberarme.

 

En cuanto me sentí atrapado, comencé a retorcerme y patalear como un poseso, intentando escapar. Derek se negó a soltarme, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello y comenzaba a murmurar palabras que en mi estado no lograba entender.

 

—¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!

 

Seguí peleando hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonaron y me derrumbé contra su cuerpo, sintiéndome despojado de toda voluntad de lucha. Su pecho era cálido y las vibraciones  de su voz me resultaban reconfortantes.

 

No sentía que mereciera su consuelo, pero lo necesitaba.

 

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —susurraba Derek, acariciando mi espalda con una suavidad y delicadeza totalmente impropias de él—. Nadie va a hacerte daño…

 

Sabía que no iba a ser así, pero lo decía con una convicción que quise creerlo.

 

Sentí romperse algo en mi interior. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y lloré como jamás había hecho en toda mi vida. Lloré por lo que Kate me había hecho. Lloré las lágrimas que no había podido derramar el día del funeral de mi madre. Lloré por la pérdida de un hogar. Lloré por mi cobardía. Lloré por los errores de mi pasado. Lloré por las cosas que recordaba y las que no…

 

Pero sobre todo lloré por no poder ser el hijo que el Sheriff hubiera deseado.

 

**_And leave you so cold when you were his daughter._ **

_Y dejarte tan fría cuando tú eras su hija._

**_But the blood in your veins as you carry his name,_ **

**_turns thinner than water._ **

_Pero la sangre de tus venas mientras tú llevas su nombre,_

_se diluye como el agua._

**_You're just a broken angel._ **

_Eres simplemente un ángel destrozado._

**“Boyce Avenue** – Broken Angel **”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Walking Dead: es una serie de televisión basada en un cómic. La serie se sitúa en un mundo post-apocalíptico y es protagonizada por Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln), un oficial de policía que al despertar de un coma se encuentra con un mundo repleto de zombis salvajes (denominados «caminantes»).Al encontrar a su familia, se une a un grupo de supervivientes que llega a encabezar. La historia, ambientada principalmente en Georgia, Estados Unidos,3 narra las vivencias de dicho grupo, el cual enfrenta tanto a la plaga que se ha esparcido como a otros grupos de humanos que también luchan por subsistir.  
> *El Color de la Magia, de Terry Prattchet: es la primera obra de la saga de libros de Mundodisco (en la que se narran diferentes aventuras de cada uno de los habitantes de aquel mundo).  
> Esta historia comienza en Ankh-Morpork, a la que llega Dosflores, el primer turista de todo Mundodisco. Rincewind, un mago renegado e inepto (que no conoce ningún conjuro), recibe la misión de servirle de guía en un viaje que los llevará por gran parte de Mundodisco. 
> 
> Sé que a estas alturas, muchos desearéis matarme por lo que acabo de hacer. Sólo quiero deciros que lamento mi cliffhander... no, lo cierto es que no. Soy maligna. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *risa maligna* Sin embargo, como mi beta Isnis es una gran persona, os ha escrito una mini-historieta para animaros tras este chasco. ¡Os paso el link y hasta pronto, wolfies!
> 
> "La Ira del Fan Alcanza Fronteras": http://archiveofourown.org/works/2825591


	23. Propuestas que Jamás Aceptarías y Promesas que Tal Vez No Puedas Cumplir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Supongo que os habréis fijado que este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás, pero supuse que preferiríais que publicara antes a tener que esperar semanas a un capítulo más largo (si no es así, me lo decís y la próxima vez lo hago de otro modo).
> 
> Es posible que algunos queráis contactar conmigo de otra forma en vez de comentarios o twitter (que no permiten excesivo uso de caracteres o es público) por cualquier motivo... Por ello, os dejo una dirección de correo a la que podéis escribirme: herceaces@gmail.com
> 
> Una vez más, gracias a mi maravillosa beta Isnis por su paciencia y habilidad para no asesinarme ante mi interminable lista de faltas de ortografía.

**22. **Propuestas que Jamás Aceptarías y Promesas que Tal Vez No Puedas Cumplir.****

**_Is this a dream?_ **

_¿Es esto un sueño?_

**_If it is, please, don't wake me from this high._ **

_Si lo es, por favor, no me despiertes a estas alturas._ ****  
  


 

Aunque la tormenta había perdido gran parte de su fuerza, el agua y el viento seguían azotando mi cuerpo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Derek de protegerme de la furia de los elementos.

 

No me importaba.

 

No me importaba nada: ni la lluvia, ni el vendaval, ni el manto de nubes sobre nuestras cabezas, ni los relámpagos que iluminaban a intervalos irregulares las lápidas que nos rodeaban. Con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del Alfa y aferrándome a él como mi único salvavidas, sentía que Derek era lo único real en mi mundo. Él me apretaba contra su pecho, como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo de nuevo, aunque ambos sabíamos que apenas tenía energía para permanecer sobre mis rodillas en el barro.

 

Había leído en multitud de libros sobre las Anclas que los hombres lobo usaban para controlar la transformación, pero nunca pensé que usaría a Derek como la mía para evitar un ataque de pánico.

 

Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, lloré hasta que todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron… hasta que casi olvidé el motivo por el que lo estaba haciendo. Ya drenado de toda resistencia, sollozaba débilmente, mientras pequeños temblores recorrían mi cuerpo. Derek acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarme.

 

—¿C-cómo m-me has e-encontrado? —pregunté, con voz entrecortada y tratando de controlar mi respiración.

—Lydia tuvo un sueño sobre ti en este cementerio y me llamó —contestó, haciendo una pausa antes de añadir—: supuse que sería mejor que viniera yo solo.

 

—S-su control está m-mejorando mucho —comenté, pensando qué fue exactamente lo que apareció en su visión. ¿Habría visto la pelea?

 

Derek hizo un sonido afirmativo. Probablemente debería de haberme sentido avergonzado de que me hubiera visto romper llorar como un niño pequeño, pero el único pensamiento que apareció en mi mente fue:

 

 _“Si  una_ banshee _ha sido capaz de localizarme, debo de haber estado más cerca de la muerte de lo que creía”_.

 

—Stiles —murmuró Derek, junto a mi oreja—. Tu piel está muy fría, tenemos que movernos.

—¿V-vas a llevarme con el S-Sheriff?

 

Los brazos de Derek se apretaron momentáneamente alrededor de mi cuerpo, hasta el punto de cortarme la respiración. Podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Segundos más tarde, el Alfa relajó su agarre y contestó:

 

—No. Iremos a mi _loft_.

 

Suspiré, aliviado. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encararme a Stilinski, pero no estaba preparado. Todavía estaba procesando lo que había sucedido esa noche.

 

Derek se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y deslizó cuidadosamente la prenda sobre mis hombros. Me ayudó a levantarme, una tarea que se veía dificultada debido a mis piernas temblorosas. Me sentía mucho más tranquilo, pero el frío había insensibilizado mis extremidades y apenas notaba la tierra bajo mis pies. Además, aunque era difícil saberlo con aquella oscuridad, estaba casi seguro de que alguna piedra había logrado rasgar la tela de mis calcetines y abierto una herida.

 

Derek rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y me acercó a él, sosteniendo parte de mi peso. Me pegué desvergonzadamente a él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo, y dejándome guiar por el hombre lobo, avancé cojeando hacia la salida del cementerio.

 

Había un coche patrulla estacionado descuidadamente frente a las puertas. Cuando nos acercamos, pude ver que una de las ruedas estaba aplastando parte de las flores que habían sido plantadas para adornar los muros. Esa era señal inequívoca de alguien que había aparcado a toda prisa.

 

—Entra —me ordenó Derek, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

 

Hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar, demasiado cansado como para inventar cualquier réplica. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se sentía culpable porque iba a empapar los asientos del vehículo. El Alfa cerró de un portazo y se dirigió hacia el maletero, buscando algo en su interior.

 

Me encogí en el asiento, tiritando y abrazándome en un intento de conservar el calor. Los dientes me castañeteaban por el frío y notaba mis manos rígidas y adoloridas. Al mirarme en el espejo retrovisor, éste me devolvió una imagen realmente perturbadora: un chico de rostro pálido como un muerto, ojos hinchados y rojos, y labios azulados. Agarré el objeto y lo moví, no queriendo contemplar ni un instante más mi reflejo.

 

La puerta del conductor se abrió bruscamente, dándome un buen susto, y entró un muy empapado Derek sujetando un lío de mantas entre sus brazos.

 

—Quítate la ropa.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, sin saber si había escuchado bien.

—Que te quites la ropa —repitió, con más firmeza.

—No, gracias —me negué, alejándome del Alfa todo lo que el asiento me permitió—. Mi pijama está bien donde está.

—Vas a terminar enfermando —insistió, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Quítatela.

 

La lógica me decía que tenía razón, pero una parte de mi mente no hacía más que repetirme que iba a quedarme desnudo frente a Derek Hale. Tras llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro durante ni sé cuanto rato, definitivamente ya había sufrido suficientes humillaciones por una sola noche. Además, con mis sentimientos recién encontrados, no quería que mi cuerpo tuviera ninguna reacción inapropiada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él podría olerla. No, gracias, prefería arriesgarme a pillar una pulmonía.

 

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero voy a tener que pasar. —Esbocé una mueca que esperaba que se asemejara a una sonrisa—. Me la quitaré más tarde… entre la privacidad de cuatro paredes y una puerta cerrada. Ya sabes, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

 

Derek entrecerró sus ojos. Esa fue la única señal que obtuve antes de que se lanzara sobre mí y comenzara a despojarme de mi ropa. Solté un chillido indignado y comencé a patalear como si me estuvieran matando, mientras él me inmovilizaba contra el asiento con una de sus manos y usaba la otra para sacarme a tirones la ropa. Ni siquiera sé cómo logramos movernos en un espacio tan reducido, y mucho  menos cómo se las arregló para quitarme la camisa mientras yo me retorcía y gritaba. Tampoco estoy muy seguro de cómo terminé con el culo encajado entre los dos asientos, una pierna echada sobre el volante y clavándome la manija de la puerta en la nuca, con Derek cerniéndose sobre mí.

 

—¡Para! ¡Para! —grité, mientras trataba de agarrarlo de las muñecas—. ¡Me la quitaré! ¡Me la quitaré!

 

Por suerte cesó en sus intentos de quitarme los pantalones, aunque cuando dejamos de pelear, fui consciente de nuestras posiciones. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que no hubieran podido pasar entre ellos ni una cuerda de violín. Una de sus cálidas manos estaba apoyada contra mi estómago desnudo y sus ojos me miraban con tanta fijeza que parecían estar haciéndome una radiografía.

 

— _Ejem_ … creo que ahora puedes… ya sabes… quitarte de encima —murmuré, agradeciendo de todo corazón la penumbra, porque sabía que mi cuerpo entero se estaba sonrojando.

 

Derek despertó de su momentáneo estupor con un respingo y retrocedió a su asiento tan velozmente que por unos instantes creí que lo había imaginado todo. Sabía que no había sido así porque aún podía su calidez sobre mi piel.

 

Me apresuré a quitarme los pantalones, mirando de reojo al Alfa, quien parecía más tenso que _M.A. Barracus_ en un _F-16_ y mantenía la vista fija en el volante. Decir que aquello se había convertido en una situación incómoda era quedarse corto.

 

—Los calzoncillos se quedan puestos —quise dejar claro, porque había un límite en cuanto estaba dispuesto a obedecer.

—Mantas —respondió únicamente.

 

Me dejé envolver con ellas como un burrito tamaño humano, lo que era realmente complicado en un espacio tan reducido. Al parecer el Alfa se tomaba muy en serio la tarea de protegerme de la hipotermia, porque cuando terminó conmigo, tenía los brazos atrapados bajo las mantas. Gruñí y me retorcí bajo la tela, tratando de liberarlos, pero me di cuenta de que no podía.

 

Aunque Derek mantuvo su rostro estoico, podía ver el brillo satisfecho de sus ojos. No pude evitar sentir cómo algo se aligeraba en mi pecho al contemplarlo.

 

—Espero que esto no sea porque quieras evitar que toque la radio.

—No me lo había planteado de ese modo —contestó, fingiendo que se lo pensaba—. Aunque no es tan mala idea. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.

—Te odio.

—Mientes.

 

Le lancé una mirada que esperaba que fuera amenazante, pero con las mantas inmovilizándome como una camisa de fuerza, estoy seguro de que no conseguí el efecto deseado (y el bufido divertido de Derek fue una pista bastante indicativa). Traté de acomodarme en el asiento sin perder el equilibrio y abrirme la cabeza contra el salpicadero. Desgraciadamente, el coche patrulla no era demasiado espacioso, y mi natural torpeza no ayudaba en nada. En uno de mis más bien ridículos movimientos, le di un fuerte rodillazo a la guantera, la cual se abrió y desparramó su contenido por mis piernas.

 

Una de las cosas que aterrizó sobre mi regazo fue la diminuta estrellita de Sheriff que le había regalado meses antes.

 

La sonrisa que había comenzado a esbozar, se congeló en mi rostro.

 

**_I'd become comfortably numb_ **

**_until you opened up my eyes to what it's like when everything's right._ **

_Me había adormecido y me encontraba muy cómoda,_

_hasta que tú me abriste los ojos a cómo es cuando todo está bien._

**_I can't believe…_ **

_No me lo puedo creer…_ ****  
  


 

Todo lo que había logrado apartar de mi mente en los últimos minutos, llegó a mí con la fuerza de un huracán: los gritos, los crujidos de la madera, la oscuridad, la mirada que me había lanzado cuando me vio toqueteando las cosas de su mujer… El torrente de emociones que volvió a embargarme, amenazó con sofocarme bajo su peso. Sentí el picazón de las lágrimas mientras los recuerdos fluían en mi mente y apreté los puños, deseando haber tenido libres los brazos para poder deshacerme del pequeño objeto que me recordaba tanto a Stilinski. Sin embargo, como no podía moverlos, la estrella permaneció sobre mis muslos, burlándose de mí. 

 

—¿Stiles? —me llamó Derek, con suavidad. Como tratando de no asustarme.

 

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por mi mejilla, incapaz de contenerla. Y yo que pensaba que mis ojos se habían secado, al menos por unas minutos. La expresión del Alfa se metamorfoseó en una de puro pánico. No pude evitar una triste carcajada al contemplar su cara, aunque tal vez fuera un sollozo. Es difícil de decir.

 

—Estoy bien. —Y añadí al ver como su ceño se profundizaba con preocupación—: Estaré bien.

 

Derek agarró la estrella de Sheriff de mi regazo y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Apoyó la mano sobre mi hombro y apretó suavemente, tratando de reconfortarme aunque solo fuera mínimamente. Le ofrecí una leve sonrisa y él arrancó el vehículo tras una leve vacilación. No puedo decir que aliviara mi tristeza, sobre todo porque no era de él de quien quería recibir consuelo, pero me hizo sentirme algo mejor. Al menos ya no tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de echarme a llorar.

 

Era sorprendente la manera en la que el Alfa había llegado a conocerme en poco menos de medio año. Sabía exactamente de qué forma distraerme. Una competición de comentarios sarcásticos y velados insultos, tratando de molestarnos el uno al otro, y olvidaría en qué lugar me encontraba y qué es lo que había sucedido. Aunque únicamente fuera de forma temporal.

 

Observé el perfil del Alfa, iluminado por las farolas que bordeaban la carretera. Le gustaba aparentar que era un Lobo Feroz Fuerte y Malvado al que Nada le Importaba, pero todos sabíamos se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Y eso me incluía a mí.

 

—¿Los demás saben lo que ha pasado? —pregunté, tras varios minutos de silencio.

—Avisé a todo el mundo cuando John… cuando me enteré de tu desaparición —respondió, tras una pausa—. Ya les he mandado un mensaje para que sepan que te he encontrado.

 

 _“Así que ha hablado con Stilinski”_ pensé, notando un ligero pinchazo de ansiedad. No es que me molestara, porque sabía todos iban a acabar descubriéndolo, sin embargo, sentía que era algo privado entre él y yo. Aun así, estaba de acuerdo en que no era una buena idea volver a mi… la casa del Sheriff.

 

Hizo una pausa, y vaciló antes de preguntar:

 

—Stiles. ¿John te ha… hecho daño?

 

¿Hecho daño? Me entraron ganas de echarme a reír, porque los comentarios de Stilinski me habían dolido a muchos niveles, aunque únicamente de forma emocional. Ante la creciente alarma en el rostro de Derek, me apresuré a responder:

 

—No me ha pegado, si es a lo que te refieres.

—Sé que había bebido, pero esa no es excusa para… atacarte —dijo, apretando los puños sobre el volante—. Si te ha puesto las manos encima, puedes contármelo.

—Te lo diría si hubiera algo que decir —solté, bruscamente.

 

Sentí una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad al ver su expresión dolida. Conocía lo que había sucedido entre Isaac y su padre, y cómo Derek lo había ayudado… El Alfa únicamente quería que la historia no se repitiera.

 

— Lo siento. Ha sido una noche muy larga —me disculpé—. El Sheriff no me hizo nada.

—¿Y tu muñeca?

—Tropecé mientras bajaba las escaleras y caí sobre ella —expliqué, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor cuando la moví, inconscientemente—. Y lo de mis pies fue por correr medio descalzo por la calle. No fueron cosa de Stilinski.

 

No mencioné los moratones que seguramente estaban comenzando a aparecer en mi espalda, de cuando me empujó contra el armario y me clavé la manija de la puerta. Aun así, pude ver en la neutralidad de su rostro que él sabía que no le estaba contando todo, o tal vez pudiera oler la sangre acumulándose bajo mi piel.

 

En todo caso, guardó silencio.

 

**_You found me when no one else was lookin'._ **

_Me encontraste cuando nadie más estaba buscando._

**_How did you know just where I would be?_ **

_¿Cómo supiste exactamente donde estaría?_

**_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion._ **

_Sí, atravesaste toda mi confusion._

**_The ups and the downs._ **

_Los altibajos._

 

No intercambiamos ni una sola palabra en el resto del trayecto.

 

Derek mantenía sus cinco sentidos fijos en la carretera, porque aunque la lluvia había amainado, aún seguía cayendo con fuerza y dificultaba la visión de lo que estaba ante nosotros. Yo alternaba la mirada entre la oscuridad más allá de la ventana y la ropa del Alfa, aún chorreando agua sobre los asientos. Me sentía culpable por haber sido el motivo de sacar a Derek fuera de su cama para buscarme en mitad de la tormenta.

 

Ya ni me sorprendía la preocupación había llegado a desarrollar por él, a pesar de que en nuestro primer encuentro ninguno de los dimos la mejor de las primeras impresiones.

 

—Hemos llegado —la voz de Derek me despertó de mi estupor.

 

Tras una acalorada pero breve discusión, Derek solucionó mi negativa a ser llevado a estilo nupcial para evitar hacerme más daño en las plantas de los pies, cargándome sobre su hombro a pesar de mis gritos y mis protestas. Típico de los hombres lobo con fuerza sobrenatural pero sin don de la elocuencia, transportar al indefenso como un delicado saco de patatas y punto. La única ventaja era que desde mi posición tenía una excelente visión del trasero de Derek que podría atesorar en mi memoria para futuras fantasías masturbatorias.

 

Ni siquiera quiso soltarme cuando llegamos a su casa, empeñándose en subirme él mismo hasta la segunda planta de su _loft_ y transportándome como un inválido hasta su baño. Me depositó con delicadeza sobre la taza del váter y comenzó a desenrollarme de las mantas que me aprisionaban. Cuando mi pecho quedó al descubierto, Derek pareció recordar que me encontraba casi desnudo bajo toda aquella tela, porque las puntas de sus orejas comenzaron a sonrojarse y evitó todo contacto visual conmigo.

 

Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar una sonrisa.

 

—Tengo un botiquín en alguna parte. —Por supuesto, un hombre lobo no necesita tener a mano cosas tan triviales y humanas—. Pero primero deberías ducharte.

—Necesito ropa limpia —refunfuñé.

—Traeré una muda.

 

Iba a soltar un comentario sobre compartir ropa interior cuando, de repente, el rostro de Derek se ensombreció. Fue un cambio sutil, aunque últimamente había pasado tanto tiempo con él que no me resultó difícil detectarlo.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

 

Un par de segundos después, unos fuertes e impacientes golpes metálicos resonaron por toda la estancia. La puerta del _loft_. Instintivamente, fui a levantarme como había hecho tantas veces antes en la casa de Stilinski, no obstante, la mano del Alfa en mi hombro me obligó a volver a sentarme. Abrí la boca para protestar por el trato, pero fui interrumpido con dureza:

 

—Quédate aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 

Sin dignarse a responderme, salió del lavabo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándome totalmente boquiabierto. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

 

El baño sin duda había sido recientemente reformado: el mármol de la bañera y el lavabo parecía brillar con luz propia, las cortinas no estaban descoloridas  y el gran espejo despertaría la envidia de la mismísima madrastra de Blancanieves. Era muy bonito, aunque no lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerme ocupado demasiado tiempo. Sobre todo cuando llegó hasta mí el sonido de dos airadas voces teniendo una discusión en el piso de abajo.

 

—¡… tengo que verlo…!

 

 _“¡Sheriff!”_ pensé, sintiendo el corazón darme un vuelco.

 

Me llevé las manos al pecho, como tratando de amortiguar su sonido y que Derek no lo escuchara; aunque a juzgar por mis fuertes latidos, aquello era prácticamente imposible. Es probable que hasta Stilinski pudiera escucharlo.  Apenas podía distinguir las palabras, pero no había ninguna duda: era él.

 

_“¡TÚ NUNCA HAS TENIDO A NADIE! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES PERDERLOS!”_

 

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y notaba las palmas de mis manos cubiertas de sudor. Cerré los ojos y traté de controlar mi respiración, como ya había hecho tantas veces.

 

Me deslicé fuera de mi improvisado asiento, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando mis pies descalzos tocaron los azulejos, y abrí la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer una vez estuviera frente a Stilinski. Sólo necesitaba ver cómo se encontraba. Había salido tan rápidamente de la casa, que no sabía que había sucedido con el hombre. Estando ebrio, podía haber pasado cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, la parte más oscura de mí deseaba ver si mi desaparición le había hecho tanto daño como a mí en nuestro último encuentro.

 

Avancé de puntillas por el pasillo, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible mientras me acercaba al hueco de la escalera. Estaba seguro de que hasta el más mínimo crujido alertaría a Derek, quien explícitamente me había ordenado quedarme en el aseo.

 

Me agaché junto a los primeros escalones, aguzando el oído para escuchar. Los hombres hablaban en rápidos siseos, conscientes que yo me encontraba a únicamente un piso de distancia, pero no lo suficientemente suave como para no poder entender lo que decían. 

 

—Derek, por favor… —suplicaba el Sheriff, con cansancio—. Necesito disculparme.

—Sabes que no es una buena idea —suspiró Derek, con tristeza pero manteniéndose firme en su posición.

—Sólo necesito unos minutos…

—Ni con una tarde entera sería suficiente —cortó el Alfa, aunque no sin gentileza—. Tú no viste a Stiles en ese cementerio… era… era…

 

Su voz perdió intensidad y entonces se detuvo. El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre la estancia. Desde mi posición en la escalera, únicamente veía la espalda de Derek, pero la tensión que mostraban sus hombros me indicaban que sus siguientes palabras no eran agradables.

 

 _“¿Era qué?”_ me pregunté.

 

De repente, unos brazos me agarraron por detrás y una mano tapó mi boca, impidiendo que gritara por ayuda. Retorcí mi cuerpo y traté de atizarle un codazo, pero la persona lo estaba esperando y capturó mi brazo con una facilidad insultante.

 

Me vi arrastrado fuera del hueco de la escalera a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Mi atacante apretó con fuerza mi muñeca herida, y aunque estaba de espaldas a mí, podía sentir su sonrisa en mi nuca, disfrutando de mi dolor y mis gemidos ahogados. 

 

—A nadie le gustan los pequeños espías —susurró una voz junto a mi oído, perteneciente a una persona a la que hubiera deseado no tener que volver a ver en toda mi vida.

 

**_And you still didn't leave._ **

_Y aun así no te marchaste._

**_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._ **

_Supongo que viste lo que nadie más pudo ver._

**_You found me._ **

_Me encontraste._

**_You found me._ **

_Me encontraste._ ****  
  


_“Peter”_ pensé, con horror.

 

Si  me había resistido cuando no sabía quién era mi asaltante, doblé mis esfuerzos al descubrir quién. Recordaba perfectamente nuestro último encuentro en aquel mismo _loft_ y el miedo que sentí. Aquello no había cambiado. Además, conocía lo volubles que podían ser las lealtades de la gente como él. ¿Seguía en el mismo equipo de Derek o iba a aprovechar la conmoción para matarme?

 

Peter me inmovilizó en un fuerte abrazo que hizo protestar a mis costillas, mientras yo no dejaba de retorcerme y patalear a pesar del cansancio y el dolor. Su aliento acariciaba mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrío y aumentando mi temor. Qué fácil le resultaría clavar sus colmillos y terminar con todo en cuestión de segundos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

Me obligó a entrar en una habitación, la de Isaac, a juzgar por el número de pósters de las paredes. Aflojó su agarre y dejó que escapara una vez estuvimos dentro, con la puerta cerrada tras nosotros. Caí al suelo de rodillas al suelo, jadeando en busca de aire.

 

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones que no te conciernen —me riñó Peter, como si fuera un padre decepcionado.

—Bueno, tú tampoco deberías ser un psicópata asesino—jadeé, frotándome la muñeca herida y observándolo con odio—.  Parece que ambos hacemos cosas que no deberíamos.

 

En un rápido movimiento, agarré el palo de _lacrosse_ y lo coloqué frente a mi cuerpo a modo de arma. No haría nada en contra de un hombre lobo, pero si encajaba un par de golpes, me daría una oportunidad para pedir ayuda. Desgraciadamente, mi muñeca estaba hinchada y me enviaba oleadas de dolor cada vez que la movía. Dificultaría mi lucha en caso de que se lanzara sobre mí. Sólo esperaba que Derek fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar.

 

—Me caes bien, Stiles —sonrió Peter, de forma espeluznante.

—Mentiría si dijera que el sentimiento es mutuo —repliqué, tratando de aparentar la calma que no sentía.

—No seas así... Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte —dijo, con una voz melosa que me puso los pelos de punta.

 

La suavidad y la tranquilidad con la que se expresaba, únicamente lograba aumentar mi nerviosismo. Mis manos sudorosas resbalaban sobre el palo de _lacrosse_ , pero logré mantenerme relativamente tranquilo.

 

—¿A qué? ¿A morir prematuramente? —pregunté, sarcásticamente—. Perdona que no me fíe de un asesino.

—¿Asesino? —Levantó una ceja, en un ademán burlón—. Supongo que es necesario uno para conocer a otro.

 

Una oleada de rabia surgió dentro de mí, aunque conseguí contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre él. Aunque a juzgar por cómo su sonrisa pareció ensancharse, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente. Ante la verdad no existe respuesta a no ser que sea una mentira.

 

—¿Y en qué ibas a poder ayudarme? —Quise saber—. ¿Por qué no vuelves al agujero donde has estado todos estos meses?

—Porque si me quedaba más tiempo, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por Kate —replicó—. Y no es precisamente una Alfa misericordiosa.

 

Solté un jadeo sorprendido antes de poder detenerme. Los ojos de Peter brillaban con deleite, al contemplar la reacción que él esperaba. No quería verme arrastrado a su juego, pero también quería averiguar que había estado haciendo Kate los últimos meses. Aunque me doliera decirlo, tenía más probabilidades de que Peter me respondiera que cualquier otro miembro de la manada.

 

—¿Has visto a Kate?

—Me enorgullece decir que pasé una semana entre sus filas de renegados sin ser reconocido —respondió, satisfecho de haber captado mi interés.

—Una lástima, sin duda —bufé, antes de que la gravedad de sus palabras penetraran en mi mente—. Espera, ¿has dicho Alfa?

—Ganó su estatus hace exactamente un mes —reveló, como quien comenta el tiempo—. Y descubrió que tanto poder es difícil de controlar cuando asesinó a un tercio de sus seguidores unos instantes después de su transformación.

—¿Un tercio?

—No te emociones, chico. Siguen siendo unos quince o veinte, y todos y cada uno de ellos tan sedientos de sangre como su líder. Aquellos que no cumplían los requisitos, bueno… acabaron muertos en algún momento u otro.

 

Palidecí ante las revelaciones. Aunque Kate era despiadada con sus enemigos y jamás había sentido remordimientos por lo que había hecho, nunca la había creído capaz de tal carnicería. Claro que también había prendido fuego a la casa Hale. Por supuesto, estaba la posibilidad de que Peter estuviera mintiendo, aunque no lo creía así. Las personas astutas como él tendían a jugar con medias verdades y les encantaba regocijarse cuando la realidad bastaba para aplastar a la otra persona.  

 

—Espera, ¿por qué me estás contando esto? —cuestioné, desconfiado.

—Tal vez pensé que esta información podría interesarte. Ahora que su número se ha visto reducido, es posible que haya cambiado de opinión en cuanto a lo de matarte y decida reclutarte a su causa.

—Jamás volvería junto a ella.

—Tal vez no tengas opción de negarte cuando te dé el Mordisco. —Fijó su mirada en mi costado, haciéndome sentir realmente incómodo—. Descubrirás que la llamada de un Alfa es muy poderosa.

—También lo es mi voluntad. Podría atarme a ella, pero un Alfa no es capaz de controlar cada pensamiento y sentimiento —siseé, con agresividad—. Aunque lograra atraparme, me pasaría cada momento de mi vida ideando una forma de escapar, de traicionarla… de acabar con ella.

 

No permitiría que me apartara de mi manada.

 

Los ojos de Peter brillaron con siniestro entusiasmo ante mis palabras, lo que no hizo sino aumentar mi inquietud. ¿Qué pretendía?

 

—Aún no me has dicho por qué me lo estás contando.

—Porque quiero que esa cabecita tuya vaya maquinando ideas para conseguir… acabar con ella, como tú has dicho. Yo también tengo un gran interés en que Kate muera.

—De eso estoy seguro —comenté, recordando las cicatrices que mutilaban el cuerpo de Kate.

—¿No quieres dejar de sentir miedo? ¿De temer el momento en el que ella venga a por ti? ¿Sobrecogerte ante la posibilidad de que ella asesine a las personas más importantes de tu vida? —susurró Peter, como si fuera un secreto—. Por una vez, nuestros intereses coinciden: tú deseas no tener que pasar toda tu vida mirando por encima del hombro y yo quiero venganza. Ambas cosas se solucionarían si Kate desapareciera.

—Estás tratando de manipularme —gruñí, negándome a considerar lo que el licántropo estaba sugiriendo.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón.

 

En su retorcido sentido, lo tenía.

 

Peter se acercó a mí, haciéndome retroceder instintivamente para poner distancia entre nosotros. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Había algo en él que me hacía sentir con cada encuentro como una presa.

 

—Sé que tienes mal concepto de mí, pero ella es la culpable de cómo soy ahora —continuó el licántropo—. Tú sabes lo que el dolor puede hacer a las personas. Soy el monstruo en el que ella me ha convertido.

—Kate es una auténtica lunática, pero no deberías culparla por las decisiones que tú has tomado —le espeté—. Quemó a tu familia, pero no te obligó a asesinar a tu propia sobrina.

 

Y durante unos instantes, el tiempo pareció quedar suspendido.

 

Peter soltó un rugido lleno de ira y aprisionó mi garganta en su mano, estampándome contra la pared. Un gemido de dolor escapó de mis labios. Traté de golpearle con el palo, no obstante, él detuvo mi ataque y lanzó el objeto a través de la habitación, que se partió en dos con un chasquido. Oprimió mi cuello entre sus manos y comenzó a elevarme hasta que únicamente las puntas de mis dedos tocaban el suelo.

 

—¡Miserable rata! —aulló, clavando sus ojos azul eléctrico en los míos—. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, porque no eres imprescindible.

 

Jadeé y clavé las uñas en su muñeca, tratando de luchar contra su agarre y llenar de aire mis pulmones. Todo comenzó a desdibujarse a mi alrededor y notaba como si la cabeza fuera a estallarme. Aparecieron puntos negros frente a mis ojos, mientras las fuerzas iban abandonándome y mis movimientos se hacían más débiles y erráticos. ¿Después de todo por lo que había pasado, iba a ser un hombre lobo demente el que iba a acabar conmigo en un ataque de rabia?

 

A segundos de perder el conocimiento, la puerta fue arrancada violentamente de sus bisagras y Derek se precipitó en el interior de la habitación. Su rostro estaba completamente transformado y sus  ojos, que brillaban en un intenso tono rojizo, se posaron sobre la mano que rodeaba  mi cuello.

 

—¡ ** _SUÉLTALO_**! —rugió, con una fuerza que hizo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas.

 

**_And I was hiding 'til you came along and showed me where I belong._ **

_Y me estaba escondiendo hasta que viniste y me enseñaste a dónde pertenecía._

**_You found me when no one else was lookin'._ **

_Me encontraste cuando nadie más estaba buscando._

**_How did you know?_ **

_¿Cómo lo supiste?_

**_How did you know?_ **

****

_¿Cómo lo supiste?_

 

Peter palideció visiblemente bajo la mirada del Alfa y se apartó de mí, retrocediendo como si mi cuerpo hubiera empezado a arder como la _Antorcha Humana_. La gente como Peter odiaba tener que someterse a aquellos que consideraban “sus inferiores”, sin embargo, el poder que el hombre lobo imprimió a su voz, hizo imposible que pudiera desobedecer a su Alfa. Pude ver el odio en su mirada mientras hacía lo que le había sido ordenado.

 

Me dejé resbalar por la pared, aferrándome a mi garganta y tomando fuertes bocanadas de preciado oxígeno. Peter trató de recuperar la compostura, pero a juzgar por cómo evitaba mirar directamente a los ojos de Derek, su respiración jadeante y las gotas de sudor que corrían por su cuello, tardaría algo más que unos pocos segundos en lograrlo.

 

—S-sobrino —saludó Peter, intentando no encogerse bajo la mirada del otro hombre lobo—. Pensé que seguirías con la visita.

—¡ ** _FUERA_**!

 

Derek abría y cerraba las manos compulsivamente, como aguantándose el impulso de lanzarse contra Peter. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera al descubrir que yo era el hijo de Kate.

 

Extrañamente, no sentí ningún miedo.

 

Peter se apresuró a cumplir la orden, casi tropezando con unas deportivas que había tiradas en su anhelo por salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta:

 

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Stiles.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a él, Peter —advirtió Derek—. O desearás haber permanecido muerto.

 

El hombre lobo desapareció en las sombras del pasillo como la criatura escalofriante que era. Derek permaneció en silencio, supongo que hasta que escuchó a Peter salir del _loft_ , y entonces se agachó junto a mí. La expresión llena de ira de su rostro se metamorfoseó en una de preocupación y garras se desvanecieron.

 

—Espero que no le hayas dado la llave del _loft_ —jadeé, acariciándome el cuello—.  No creo que se lo piense dos veces antes de tratar de asesinarte mientras duermes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, observándome con sus ojos carmesí, reflejo de la rabia que debía de estar sintiendo a pesar de sus intentos de disimularlo.

 

Asentí, sabiendo que detectaría cualquier mentira en mi voz. Aún estaba un poco alterado, pero la presencia del Alfa me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

 

Me observó de arriba abajo en busca de cualquier tipo de daño. Su rostro se oscureció al posarse sobre mi cuello, por lo que supe sin lugar a dudas que al día siguiente aparecerían unos buenos moretones para hacer juego a los de mi espalda. Derek parecía a punto de lanzarse en persecución de su tío y despedazarlo, así que lo agarré de la muñeca para evitarlo. No porque apreciara a Peter, en cualquier otra ocasión le daría hasta mi bendición para que lo hiciera, pero aquella había sido una noche muy larga y quería que todo terminase. Y a riesgo de sonar como un crío miedoso: lo último que quería era quedarme solo en aquel lugar, con únicamente mis recuerdos para hacerme compañía.

 

—¿E-es cierto que Kate se ha convertido en Alfa? —pregunté, y al ver la duda en su mirada añadí—: no me mientas, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Es cierto —afirmó, tras una pequeña pausa.

 

Apreté los puños. Sabía perfectamente que cuanto más poder ganaba, más se acercaba la fecha de su regreso a _Beacon Hills_.

 

—¿Y cuándo pensabais contármelo?

—Peter llegó hace únicamente dos días —dijo Derek, como si aquello lo explicaba todo.

—¿Ibas a decírmelo? —inquirí.

—No lo sé.

 

No era exactamente un “no”, pero tampoco un “sí”. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado como para irritarme. Además, conocía exactamente sus motivos.

 

—Protegerme no significa mantenerme al margen —repliqué—. Sobre todo cuando estoy casi seguro de que voy a ser yo el primero a por el que vaya Kate. Prefiero saber de antemano a lo que me enfrento.

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada —comentó, con un ligero tono molesto—. ¿Cuándo vas a creerme?

—Te creo, Derek —respondí—. No dudo de tus palabras y sé que harás todo lo posible por protegerme, sólo que hay promesas que no pueden mantenerse.

 

Traté de levantarme, a pesar de que todavía sentía mis piernas temblorosas e inestables, lo que hizo que tropezara.  Gracias a los reflejos de hombre lobo, acabé con la cara enterrada en los pectorales de Derek y mis brazos rodeando su cintura, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis brazos. Aunque hacía rato que ya no me encontraba al borde de la hipotermia, la piel de Derek emitía un calor realmente reconfortante. Al alzar la cabeza, vi que sus ojos volvían a su tono verdoso y me observaban con fijeza.

 

—Ve a ducharte —murmuró, apartándose de mí—. Buscaré el botiquín.

 

Asentí, mientras lamentaba la pérdida de su calor, y me dirigí a hacer lo que me pedía. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, Derek dijo:

 

—Nunca hago promesas que no me vea capaz de cumplir.

 

**_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._ **

_Supongo que viste lo que nadie más pudo ver._

**_The good and the bad and the things in between._ **

_Lo bueno y lo malo y las cosas que hay entre ello._

**_You found me._ **

_Me encontraste._

**_You found me._ **

_Me encontraste._

**_“Kelly Clarkson –_ ** _You Found Me”_ ****  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *M.A. Barracus: el musculoso sargento del Equipo A, caracterizado por su mal carácter, sus colgantes de oro y miedo a volar, que siempre ocasionaba problemas al resto del equipo.  
> *F-16: El F-16 Fighting Falcon es un caza polivalente monomotor desarrollado por la compañía estadounidense General Dynamics en los años 1970 para la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos; entró en servicio en el año 1978 (RESUMIENDO: un avión).  
> *Madrastra de Blancanieves: creo que todos estamos familiarizados con el cuento, pero para los que no: La Madrastra tenía un espejito mágico al que todos los días preguntaba quien era la más hermosa. Éste siempre contestaba que ella, hasta que Blancanieves se hizo mayor. Entonces, un día respondió que ella y... bueno, se armó la marimorena.
> 
> Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de dónde se encuentra el baño en el loft de Derek, pero como incluso los hombres lobo tienen que hacer pis, lo he situado en algún lugar de la segunda planta.
> 
> Así es, una vez más aparece el espeluznante Peter (ya estaba tardando), con su aura de depredador sexual y quien se dedica a sacar provecho de cualquier situación. 
> 
> Tal como prometí, vuestras escenas Sterek... en los siguientes capítulos habrá más y mejor. Aunque se abordarán los diferentes problemas que han surgido (mi pobrecito Stiles... cuanto sufrimiento... provocado por mí, pero eso son detalles), también habrá tiempo para nuestros chicos.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capi!


	24. Tengo la Piel Gruesa y Un Corazón Elástico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Síiiiiii! ¡Terminé mi capítulo! *hacerse ovación a sí misma* Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo, pero los examenes me tuvieron muy absorbida y fui incapaz. Intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo, pero no prometo nada. A partir de marzo y durante un par de meses, tendré incluso menos tiempo para escribir, ya que tengo que repetir una asignatura del año pasado y me comerá bastante tiempo.
> 
> Obviamente, el título del capítulo proviene de la canción "Elastic Heart" de Sia, que he empleado en este capítulo.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias a mi maravillosa beta claraimj por su trabajo.
> 
> Por cierto, acabo de empezar a ver la serie de Agente Carter y... ¡Me ha encantado! ¡Realmente os recomiendo verla!

**23\. Tengo la Piel Gruesa y un Corazón Elástico.**

**_And another one bites the dust._ **

_Y otro más muerde el polvo._

**_But why can I not conquer love?_ **

_¿Pero por qué no puedo conquistar al amor?_

**_And I might’ve got to be with one._ **

_Y puede que tenga que estar con una._

**_Why not fight this war without weapons?_ **

_¿Por qué no pelear esta guerra sin un arma?_ **  
  
**

 

Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo y lavara la tensión de mis hombros, permitiendo que escapara por el desagüe junto al barro y la sangre de mi piel. Poco a poco fui relajándome bajo el chorro de la ducha y soltando pequeños gemidos de placer, casi pornográficos. No había olvidado que Derek se encontraba en el piso de abajo y que probablemente podía escucharme, pero me sentía tan bien que no me importaba.

 

Siempre he dicho que al inventor de la ducha se le debería construir un altar, porque la habilidad de salir como un hombre nuevo tras diez minutos bajo ella parece cosa de brujería.

 

Tal y como había previsto, un bonito moratón estaba comenzando a formarse en mi cuello y sabía que se oscurecería en las próximas horas. Por suerte, las temperaturas de febrero me permitirían llevar bufanda sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, porque no necesitábamos a los servicios sociales metiendo las narices. Mientras me secaba con la toalla y trataba de no resbalar en los azulejos, capté mi imagen en el espejo y pude más que pensar:

 

 _“Hasta un cadáver tendría mejor aspecto que yo”_.

 

Aunque no sé exactamente en qué momento había entrado en el baño, Derek había depositado sobre el lavabo una muda de ropa limpia: unos viejos pantalones de deporte, un par de gruesos calcetines y una camiseta de propaganda que era al menos tres tallas más grande. Incluso al hombre lobo debía de quedarle como un saco, pero era realmente cómoda y olía al suavizante que Derek tenía la costumbre de utilizar. Era de alguna forma reconfortante  y no pude evitar el impulso de olfatear ligeramente el cuello de la prenda. Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo junto a hombres lobo hace que se te peguen algunas de sus rarezas.

 

—¿Derek? —llamé, saliendo del baño.

—¡Abajo! —respondió.

 

Descendí por las escaleras, con cuidado de no pisar mal un escalón y abrirme la cabeza contra el piso de abajo. Derek se encontraba sentado en la cama, rebuscando en el interior de un pequeño botiquín. Mientras me acercaba a él, no pude evitar recordar que la última vez que había estado en el _loft_ , había sido para robar el bestiario y entregárselo a Kate. Parecía que hubiera pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

 

—Siéntate —ordenó, sujetando un rollo de vendas como si fuera un arma.

 

Hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar, demasiado cansado como para tratar de resistirme, y me acomodé junto a él en el colchón. Tomó delicadamente mi muñeca y se dedicó a observarla con ojo experto, en busca de rotura o esguince. Aunque me seguía doliendo si la movía, no estaba hinchada y únicamente había aparecido un pequeño hematoma de cuando Peter me agarró. Probablemente era sólo una simple torcedura que se solucionaría en días.

 

—Pies —dijo, una vez terminó de vendarme la mano.

—Cabeza —repliqué, ganándome una mirada penetrante y un entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Qué? Creía que estábamos jugando a enumerar partes del cuerpo.

 

Sin dignarse a responder, me agarró de lo tobillo y lo llevó a su regazo bruscamente, haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre la cama con un grito indignado.

 

—¿Sigues molesto por lo que dije de las promesas? —pregunté, apoyándome sobre mis codos.

—Esto no tendría que haber sucedió —soltó, señalando mi mano vendada y mi cuello—. Estabas en mi _loft_ , bajo mi protección.

—No son más que cortes y magulladuras —bufé—. Cualquier crío de seis años puede recibir heridas peores en el parque. Además, el ser un Alfa no te convierte en un ser omnipotente y omnipresente.

—Peter es responsabilidad mía.

—Peter es tu tío **_y_** su propia persona —repliqué—. Sus acciones son únicamente suyas, tu obligación no es cargar con sus consecuencias.

 

Derek abrió la boca para contestar.

 

—¡No-es-culpa-tuya!— corté, remarcando bien las palabras—. Como tus siguientes palabras sean “Sí que lo es”, pienso darte una patada.

 

Permaneció callado.

 

Aunque vi aflojarse la tensión de su cuerpo, supe que no había creído mis palabras. Solté un pequeño suspiro, dejándome caer sobre el edredón, y Derek regresó a su tarea de examinar las plantas de mis pies.

 

El silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros.

 

Me dediqué a contemplar el techo del _loft_ , mientras masajeaba mis tobillos con una suavidad que hizo que, en contra de mi voluntad, poco a poco mis músculos fueran relajándose bajo sus atenciones. Las manos de Derek eran firmes y cálidas sobre mi piel, en contraste con el desinfectante que cuidadosamente aplicaba sobre mis heridas.

 

Fuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

 

Sabía que los Alfa cuidaban de los miembros de su manada cuando éstos se encontraban heridos o enfermos, pero jamás había imaginado que pudiera ser algo tan… íntimo.

 

Derek tarareaba una canción entre dientes que no tardé en reconocer: _“The Song of the Lonely Mountain”_ , de la película de El Hobbit. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras mis párpados comenzaban a cerrarse a pesar de mis esfuerzos por evitarlo.

 

El golpeteo de las gotas contra el vidrio era lo único que perturbaba la calma de la habitación.

 

Me sentía envuelto en una burbuja, una burbuja cálida y acogedora que me invitaba a sumirme en un profundo sueño. Si hubiera sido un gato, probablemente habría comenzado a ronronear.

 

Al sentir la mirada de Derek puesta sobre mí, alcé la vista para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos verdes. Me observaban con una fijeza y una emoción que no reconocí o a la que no me atreví a poner nombre, pero que me robó el aliento.

 

El aire de la habitación pareció cambiar a nuestro alrededor.

 

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación durante unos segundos.

 

Sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos, brillando misteriosamente en la oscuridad del lugar. Una de las manos de Derek, que acariciaba distraídamente mi tobillo con el pulgar, comenzó a subir por mi pierna. Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron mis espinillas, dejando una cálida sensación sobre mi piel a su paso, y continuaron deslizándose hacia la parte trasera de mis rodillas, con toda la intención de seguir ascendiendo hasta…

 

Solté una exclamación de dolor y liberé la pierna de su agarre, apartándome del  Alfa.

 

El hombre lobo soltó el bote de desinfectante como si le hubiera mordido y se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad, poniendo distancia entre nosotros y contemplándome como un pequeño cervatillo encandilado por la luz de los faros. Alargué la mano y rocé el corte donde Derek había presionado el algodón empapado de alcohol, mientras el escozor iba remitiendo. No había sido mucho más intenso que un pinchazo con aguja, únicamente me había sorprendido, pero él me miraba como si accidentalmente me hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras.

 

O tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Fuera lo que fuera.

 

—Derek… —comencé, aunque sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Ya he terminado —interrumpió, devolviendo las cosas al botiquín y evadiendo mi mirada—. Voy a dejarlo todo en su sitio.

 

Y huyó, no hay otra palabra mejor para describirlo, hacia la cocina. Permanecí tumbado en la cama, mirando el lugar por el que Derek había desaparecido. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder?

 

Diez minutos después, Derek aún no había regresado a la habitación. Yo seguía echado sobre la cama del Alfa, preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo a parte de evitarme. No es como si hubiera demasiadas cosas con las que entretenerse en una cocina, y definitivamente no estaba preparando nada.

 

Notaba el cansancio tirando de mis párpados hacia abajo, pero mi mente bullía a preguntas y no me dejaba conciliar el sueño.

 

— _Hey_ , Derek —murmuré, sabiendo que me escucharía desde la otra habitación—. ¿El Sheriff…? ¿Él…? Yo…

—Vino a disculparse —contestó, poniendo fin a mis incoherentes balbuceos—. Pero pensé que no sería una buena idea que charlarais. Ha sido una noche larga para ambos y vuestro… enfrentamiento aún es muy reciente. Es mejor que tú te aproximes a él cuando estés preparado.

—Supongo —susurré, enterrando mi cara en la almohada de Derek.

 

El rostro furioso de Stilinski antes de abandonar su casa seguía grabado en mi mente, aunque sabía que en unas pocas horas sería capaz de volver a recordar la gentileza y el cariño que me había mostrado desde antes incluso de que me fuera a vivir con él.

 

—Además, nunca ocurre nada bueno después de las dos de la mañana —añadió, mientras escuchaba sus pasos aproximándose.

—¿En serio me estás citando a _Como Conocí A Vuestra Madre_? —resoplé, con mi voz ahogada por la tela.

—Ve a dormir, Stiles.

 

Estaba a punto de levantarme e ir hacia el sofá para hacer lo que me habían ordenado (proceso que seguramente me hubiera costado varios minutos), cuando sentí un par de enérgicos tirones bajo mi cuerpo. Mi adormilado cerebro tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que era Derek tratando de desalojar las sábanas de debajo de mí. Con un gran esfuerzo, arqueé la espalda y permití que el Alfa cumpliera con su objetivo.

 

—¡Pero esta es tu cama! —me quejé, mientras era obligado a meterme en ella por un licántropo cuya paciencia se reducía a cada minuto que pasaba despierto.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Estoy tan cansado que caería dormido en cualquier parte —insistí, tratando de liberarme mientras el hombre lobo seguía intentando arroparme—. Si me das algo para taparme, puedo ir al…

—No —gruñó, colocando una mano en mi pecho y forzándome a tumbarme de nuevo—. Tú aquí. No me hagas tener que atarte.

 

Me quedé boquiabierto, sintiéndome enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿En serio acababa de decir eso? Derek aprovechó mi estupor para taparme con las sábanas, con una sonrisita satisfecha. Supongo que al menos debo agradecer que no usara sus habilidades para atraparme bajo ellas, como había hecho en el coche.

 

—Tampoco hace falta ponerse así de borde —farfullé, sintiendo la fatiga tratando de arrastrarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Duerme.

 

El tenue aroma a suavizante y la calidez de la tela que me acunaba, invitándome a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

 

—Derek, ¿puedo usar tu móvil? —pedí, tomando de la muñeca al Alfa antes de que se marchara—. Debo… llamar a tío Chris.

—Cuando despiertes podrás hacerlo.

—Quiero…

—Mañana.

 

Suavemente, desenredó mis dedos de su brazo y acomodó las sábanas a mi alrededor, evitando mis nuevos intentos de agarrarlo. En unos instantes me sumí en la dulce oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 

**_And I want it and I want everything, but there was so many red flags._ **

_Y lo quiero y lo quiero todo, pero hay tantas banderas rojas._

**_Now another one bites the dust_ ** **_._ **

_Ahora otro más que muerde el polvo._

**_And let’s be clear, I trust no one._ **

_Y vamos a ser claros, no confío en nadie._ **  
  
**

 

_“La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las tumbas que salpicaban el cementerio como grotescos adornos y las personas que se arremolinaban alrededor de una en concreto. Parecía como si el cielo llorara también a Claudia Stilinski._

_El viento agitaba las ramas de los cipreses, produciendo un sonido que a los oídos del pequeño Stanisław se asemejaban a unas crueles carcajadas. Con sus manitas se aferraba la chaqueta de su papá, mientras temblaba de frío y trataba de refugiarse bajo el paraguas. No hacía más que contemplar la tristeza de los rostros de las personas y escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, pero seguía sin entender que estaba sucediendo._

_¿Por qué habían ido a aquel lugar en mitad de la tormenta?  ¿Por qué su padre estaba llorando? ¿Se había hecho daño y tenía que ir al médico a que le curaran? ¿Por qué habían metido a su mamá en una caja? ¿Para  protegerla de la lluvia?_

_Entonces, a una señal del cura, comenzaron a meter el ataúd en un agujero, mientras dos hombres con palas esperaban a ambos lados._

_—¿Papá? ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó el niño, alarmándose cuando los señores comenzaron a sepultar a su madre—. ¿Por qué la tapan con tierra? ¡No pueden hacer eso!_

_Stanisław trató de correr hacia ellos para ordenarles que pararan, pero su padre lo cogió en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. El chico comenzó a patalear, mientras crecía su desesperación viendo como la madera desaparecía con cada paletada de tierra._

_—¡Parad! ¡Parad! —chilló—. Si la enterráis, ¿cómo va a curarse? ¡Abajo está oscuro y frío! ¡Se resfriará!_

_—Mamá se ha ido al cielo, Stanisław —murmuró John, con la voz entrecortada—. Ya no tiene frío._

_—¡No! ¡Mamá estaba en la caja! ¡La he visto! ¿Cómo va a encontrar el cielo la cubren con el barro? —insistió el niño—. ¿Y para qué quiere irse allí? Estará sola. ¿No podemos irnos con ella?_

_Los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar contra el chubasquero del niño, sintiéndose incapaz de contestar a unas preguntas de las que ni siquiera él conocía la respuesta…”._

 

Desperté violentamente de mi pesadilla, con el corazón desbocado y la boca abierta en un silencioso grito. Estaba cubierto de sudor, ya enfriándose sobre mi piel, y jadeaba como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en el mundo para llenar mis pulmones. Cuando despiertas de un mal sueño, siempre tienes el consuelo de saber que ha sido producto de tu subconsciente… pero yo no tenía ese consuelo, porque sabía con absoluta certeza que acababa de recordar el día del funeral de mi madre.

 

Supongo que tenía sentido haberlo hecho la noche del aniversario de su muerte.

 

Me acurruqué bajo las mantas, concentrándome en controlar mi respiración mientras los últimos fragmentos de mi sueño se desvanecían. Aunque logré calmarme y evitar tener un ataque de pánico, no pude contener una solitaria lágrima, que terminó perdiéndose en la tela de la almohada. De todos los recuerdos ocultos en mi mente, ¿por qué tuvo que ser el de su entierro? ¿No podía haber sido uno de mi madre en vida?

 

Algo húmedo y frío acarició mi cara.

 

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el hocico de un enorme perro negro a tres centímetros de mi nariz.

 

Di un fuerte y humillante chillido, y me aparté del gigantesco animal lo más rápido que pude, casi cayéndome por el otro lado del colchón.

 

Nunca pensé que un animal pudiera mirarme y hacerme sentir como un completo patán.

 

—¿Pero qué narices…? ¿Cómo demonios has entrado? —balbuceé—. ¿Y cómo es que Derek no ha puesto tu peludo trasero de patitas en la calle?

 

El lobo soltó un bufido y apoyó la cabeza en la cama, contemplándome con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Busqué con la mirada al Alfa, casi esperando verlo saltar de entre las sombras y acusarme de haber colado a un animal en su piso, pero únicamente logré encontrar un nido de mantas sobre el sofá.

 

 _“No puede ser…”_ pensé, girando la cabeza lentamente hacia el lobo.

 

Él seguía observándome con una fijeza casi espeluznante, y cuando clavé mis ojos en los suyos, un _flash_ rojizo apareció momentáneamente en su mirada.

 

—¿Derek? —lo llamé, mientras me aproximaba con cautela—. ¿Eres…?

 

De repente y antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, tenía una lengua pegada a mi cara.

 

—¡ARG! ¡DEREK! —aullé—. ¡Eso es asqueroso! 

 

Envalentonado por mis gritos de indignación, se abalanzó sobre mí y me encontré con una enorme bestia echada sobre mí y lamiéndome cara, brazos y cuello, como si fuera una piruleta a tamaño humano.

 

—¡Para! ¡Me estás llenando de babas! —Solté una carcajada cuando su pelaje me hizo cosquillas en el cuello—. ¿No se supone que eres un Alfa serio, melancólico y escalofriante? ¡Haz honor a tu título!

 

Ignoró por completo mis palabras. Saltó sobre mi regazo, inmovilizándome contra la cama. Me retorcí y traté de quitarme a Derek de encima a empujones, pero era como tratar de mover el _Empire State_ con un solo brazo.

 

—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —chillé, agarrándolo del pelo y tirando de él—. En las peleas a lametones eres el vencedor.

 

Derek se echó hacia atrás, sentado sobre mi abdomen, mientras me observaba con una expresión risueña. Lo fulminé con la mirada, sintiendo como su saliva se enfriaba sobre mi piel.

 

—Hala, ya estoy pegajoso y mojado. ¿Contento?

 

A juzgar por lo satisfecho que se veía, la respuesta debía de ser “sí”. Comenzó a mover el rabo alegremente y ladeó la cabeza en un ademán más perruno que humano. Tuve que luchar para mantener mi expresión furiosa.

 

—No eres tan adorable como te crees —refunfuñé, sabiendo que había captado la mentira cuando soltó un pequeño bufido—. Y ahora levántate, me estás cortando la circulación de la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

 

Era una bestia muy hermosa, igual que en su forma humana, de brillante pelaje y poderosas patas. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, mis manos se habían movido por voluntad propia y empezado a rascar a Derek tras las orejas. El cuerpo del Alfa se tensó, pero cuando fui a apartarme, se tumbó a mi lado y enterró su cara en mi tripa, exigiendo más caricias.

 

—Como su lupina majestad ordene —comenté, con sorna, recibiendo a cambio un juguetón mordisco en el muslo.

 

Mientras pasaba mis manos sobre el suave pelo, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que aunque los recuerdos de mi pesadilla seguían flotando en mi cerebro, de alguna forma los sentía lejanos, como si hubieran pasado horas o días desde entonces. Pausé mis caricias, para el descontento de Derek, dándome cuenta de que en sólo un minuto el hombre lobo había logrado apartar los recuerdos de mi pasado y poner una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ni siquiera había necesitado usar palabras para ello.

 

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? —murmuré.

 

Abrió uno de sus ojos y me observó, con sorpresa. Reanudé mis atenciones, y el hombre lobo volvió a relajarse. Un cómodo silencio cayó sobre nosotros, mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas ahora que la tormenta había terminado. La habitación parecía brillar de forma sobrenatural, pero lejos de resultar inquietante, daba al ambiente una especie de calma que me arrullaba y hacía desaparecer mis oscuros pensamientos.

 

—Perder a alguien es algo horrible. Cuando mueres, todo se acaba ahí, pero cuando es un ser querido el que lo hace… tienes que vivir con ello —susurré—. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido realmente solo?

 

Derek soltó un pequeño gemido descontento.

 

—No importa si es así, supongo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez. Sobre todo las personas como tú y como yo —continué—. Pero, ¿sabes? Tenías toda la razón. _Beacon Hills_ podía convertirse en mi nuevo hogar.

 

Sentí el colchón hundirse bajo el peso del lobo mientras cambiaba de posición y se acurrucaba a mi lado, a modo de enorme peluche. Rodeé con mi brazo el cuerpo peludo del licántropo, buscando su calor.

 

—Y ahora os tengo a vosotros —musité, con una sonrisa cansada.

 

Derek me dio un último lametón en la nariz para expresar que estaba de acuerdo y luego metió la cabeza en el hueco que había entre el colchón y mi cuello, acomodándose. Me retorcí, y de alguna manera logré taparnos a ambos con las mantas. Pronto, la respiración del hombre lobo se volvió más lenta y profunda, indicándome que se había quedado dormido.

 

No tardé en seguir su ejemplo.  

 

**_And now I step through the night._ **

_Y ahora doy un paso a través de la noche._

**_Let’s be clear, won’t close my eyes._ **

_Vamos a ser claros, no cerraré mis ojos._

**_And I know that I can’t survive._ **

_Y sé que no puedo sobrevivir._

**_I walked through fire to save my life._ **

_Caminé a través de las llamas para salvar mi vida._ **  
  
**

****

Al despertar, ya pasado el mediodía, estaba solo en la cama y el espacio junto a mí se encontraba frío. Sin embargo, me descubrí abrazado a un pequeño lobo de peluche que Derek debía de haber colado entre mis brazos mientras dormía. No tardé en reconocer el lobo de juguete que le había regalado en Navidad.

 

No pude evitar la amplia sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

 

Derek trasteaba en la cocina, y podía oler un delicioso y cautivador aroma que se colaba bajo la puerta. Cuando mi estómago se puso a rugir como un tigre de Bengala, me di cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y que lo que estaba preparando el Alfa me seducía como los dulces cantos de una sirena (aunque en esta ocasión sería yo el que devorara su origen y no al revés).

 

La noche que pasamos juntos se convirtió en otro de esos temas a evitar. Ninguno de los dos nos dignamos a mencionarla, a pesar de que mi improvisado pijama se encontraba lleno de pelo negro. Simplemente nos dedicamos a comer en un cómodo silencio, mientras nos observábamos mutuamente a intervalos irregulares y cuando creíamos que el otro no estaba mirando. En mi defensa diré que su pelo despeinado y el rubor de sus mejillas por el calor de los fogones, hacían cosas a mi cuerpo que prefiero no mencionar. Qué pena no haber tenido a mano una cámara de fotos.

 

Luego llegó el momento de llamar a Chris Argent.

 

Nuestra conversación no fue demasiado larga. Una vaga y prácticamente no aclaratoria explicación sobre mis motivos, la hora a la que vendría a buscarme y una breve lista de las cosas que tenía que ir a buscar a la casa del Sheriff. No pedí más que lo absolutamente necesario (ropa, libros de la escuela y el que me regaló Derek, las llaves del Jeep…), porque el llevarme más hubiera significado que no pensaba volver nunca con Stilinski. De esta forma me aseguraba de que mi marcha únicamente fuera temporal. Miradlo como una especie de compromiso conmigo mismo.

 

Una parte de mí se sentía muy triste por hacerlo, pero la otra pensaba que lo mejor era distanciarse un poco y pensar en lo que realmente quería. ¿Buscaba una relación con mi padre o me contentaba con ser otra persona más en su vida?

 

Tío Chris llegó, me despedí de Derek con un _“hasta luego”_ que no incluyó ningún tipo de contacto físico (para mi eterna decepción), me monté en el coche y llegamos a mi nuevo alojamiento temporal. Allison nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa y en cuanto puse los pies en la calzada, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Solté mi mochila por la sorpresa, pero reaccioné rápidamente y la envolví entre mis brazos.

 

Sus cabellos tenían un suave olor a melocotón y pronto me sentí reconfortado.

 

Pasé el fin de semana instalándome en mi nueva habitación, a pesar de mi reducido número de pertenencias. Entre ellas se encontraba el horrible jersey que Melissa me regaló y que escondí en el fondo de mi armario para que ningún ser humano tuviera que contemplarlo. Sin embargo, era suave como el terciopelo y solía acurrucarme en la cama con él las noches en que me sentía triste, porque siempre era capaz de recordarme esa Nochebuena. Al sacarlo de mi maleta, me di cuenta de que el Sheriff debía de haber estado allí mientras Chris recogía mis pertenencias, ya que no había forma de que otra persona lo hubiera sabido. Obviamente, alguien tenía que haberle abierto la puerta al cazador, sin embargo, no me había permitido pensar en ello. ¿Habrían discutido? ¿Permanecieron el silencio todo el rato? Eran pensamientos deprimentes.

 

Aunque el cuarto que me dieron era más grande que el de la casa de Stilinski, en mi mente era incapaz de denominarla “mía”. Además, a pesar de que pasé días tratando de adaptarme a la rutina de los Argent, de alguna forma no podía evitar sentirme como un extraño.

 

Supongo que lo peor de todo eran mis tardes en la comisaría. Seguía teniendo un empleo ahí y no podía simplemente dejarlo por una discusión, por muy fuerte que hubiera sido. Al parecer todos allí sabían que había sucedido algo entre nosotros, aunque no supieran exactamente el qué (lo que fue una suerte, así ninguno tenía por qué tomar un bando), porque se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma en mantenernos separados. Yo prácticamente no salía de la sala de archivos y el Sheriff casi no abandonaba su despacho, pero a pesar de ello, en ocasiones lograba captar la figura de Stilinski por el rabillo del ojo cuando comenzaba mi turno y cuando lo terminaba. A veces incluso cuando me escaqueaba a asaltar la máquina del café.

 

¿Casualidad? Tal vez. ¿Al ser dos _Stilinskis_ nuestros hábitos eran similares? Es probable. ¿Sólo quería observarme desde lejos y comprobar que estaba bien? No es una posibilidad disparatada.

 

Aquello continuó durante… ¿una? ¿dos semanas? Ni siquiera estoy seguro. No era infeliz, pero tampoco puedo decir que viviera mi día a día con alegría. Era una de esas cosas que sientes que tienes que aguantar, pero nada más. Me levantaba en casa Argent, iba al instituto en mi _Jeep_ , me aburría entre interminables clases, conducía hasta la comisaría, hacía mi trabajo, volvía a la casa y cenaba con los Argent, y por último me iba a dormir. Era consciente de la amenaza de Kate cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento, era fácil olvidarlo. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba más cerca de averiguar qué era lo que pretendía.

 

Era un cobarde.

 

Esta especie de monotonía cambió un día en la comisaría. Me encontraba charlando con Steven… ¡Oh! No os he hablado de él, ¿verdad? Lo único que sabéis de él es que se encaró con Chris cuando vino a buscarme a la sala de archivos, tras descubrir que era _Stanisław_.

 

Cosas que hay que saber de Steven Harper:

 

De padre canadiense y madre latina. Había sido nombrado por su abuelo paterno, pero su físico provenía indudablemente de la rama materna: cabellos negros y rizados, piel morena, chispeantes ojos castaños… Era atractivo y lo sabía, flirteaba con todo lo que tuviera piernas. Sin embargo, cuando llegabas a conocerlo, aprendías a no tomarlo en serio, ya que únicamente formaba parte de su carácter bromista y alegre. Conocía exactamente la forma de hacer sentir bien a una persona.

 

En fin, como iba diciendo, me encontraba sentado en su escritorio, mientras Steven me contaba una vergonzosa anécdota que implicaba una botella de vodka y una serenata a las tres de la mañana bajo la ventana de su exnovia; cuando el Sheriff llegó de una de sus patrullas. Estaba muy pálido y su rostro de cansancio, pero mis ojos se vieron atraídos hacia su camisa, concretamente hacia una mancha de café.

 

Sí, exacto. A una estúpida mancha de café.

 

Una diminuta mancha de café junto al cuello de la prenda.

 

—Stiles, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Steven.

—Debo volver al trabajo —repliqué, sin preocuparme de si resultaba un maleducado, mientras me daba la vuelta y corría a la sala de archivos, dejando al policía con la palabra en la boca.

 

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí, mientras yo dirigía todos mis esfuerzos a intentar sofocarlo. Probablemente se hubiera manchado bebiendo café por el camino, pero… ¿Y si aquello significaba que no había puesto la colada y no tenía camisas limpias? ¿O tal vez que había recaído en un nuevo estado de tristeza y no le importaba en absoluto?

 

Tantos interrogantes que en mi paranoicamente que no hicieron sino sumirme en un mar de preocupación. ¿Estaba el Sheriff cuidando bien de sí mismo?  ¿Comía cosas sanas o se había abandonado a las precocinadas? ¿Tenía tiempo para limpiar la casa y sacar a pasear a _Leia_ tras las largas jornadas en la comisaría? ¿Había vuelto a tomar los turnos dobles y se estaba matando a trabajar?

 

No me sentía preparado para volver a la casa, pero sabía que tampoco podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

 

**_And I want it, I want my life so bad._ **

_Y lo quiero, quiero mi vida tanto._

**_I’m doing everything I can._ **

_Hago todo lo que puedo._

**_Then another one bites the dust._ **

_Entonces otro muerde el polvo._

**_It’s hard to lose a chosen one._ **

_Es duro perder a un elegido._ **  
  
**

No me costó demasiado enterarme de los horarios del Sheriff. Tal y como me había temido, aunque oficialmente seguía con sus turnos de ocho horas, realmente solía quedarse varias horas más. Convencí a Scott de que me apoyara en la ejecución de mi plan (habían vuelto a instaurar turnos de vigilancia y no podía ir solo a ninguna parte, aunque esta vez como protección); puse excusas frente a tío Chris, quien no hubiera estado de acuerdo con lo que pensaba hacer; y ambos nos dirigimos a la casa de Stilinski justo a tiempo para verle marchar en su coche patrulla hacia la comisaría. Teníamos varias horas por delante antes de que tuviera que regresar.

 

—Adelante, Scott —dije, saliendo del Jeep y buscando las llaves de la casa en mi bolsillo.

—Mi madre ya se encarga de echar un vistazo al Sheriff de vez en cuando —se quejó, pero se bajó del coche y me siguió—. No tienes que hacerlo tú.

 

Él era uno de los pocos que sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre el Sheriff y yo, pero yo no tenía ni idea de su opinión al respecto. El buenazo de Scott siempre trataba de permanecer neutral frente a los conflictos. Aun así, era uno de los que más se esforzaba en mantenernos separados.

 

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo logré convencerlo.

 

—Tu madre tiene una vida, Scott, no puede estar pendiente de él todos los días.

—¿Y tú sí tienes que estarlo?

—Si no quieres venir conmigo, puedes quedarte con _Roscoe_ —espeté, ligeramente irritado.

 

El hombre lobo levantó las manos en señal de paz, aunque no quitó su expresión de preocupación, como si en el momento que cruzara el umbral de la puerta fuera a derrumbarme. Lo que no era cierto, al menos no de la forma en que ambos esperábamos.

 

_—¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!_

 

Y de esta forma, me encontré tirado sobre el parqué de la entrada en cuanto puse los pies en el vestíbulo, asaltado por _Leia_ en un arranque de alegría perruna. Tal como había hecho Derek unas semanas antes, comenzó a lamerme la cara como una posesa y cubrirme de babas por completo.

 

—¡Scott! ¡Ayuda! —grité, aunque solté una carcajada ante la felicidad del animal.

 

Entre ambos conseguimos quitármela de encima y que se calmara, o al menos evitar que se abalanzara sobre mí de nuevo. Un súbito _flash_ de un cachorro de _golden retriever_ haciendo lo mismo seis… no, siete años antes, invadió mi mente. No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

 

La perra se negó rotundamente a apartarse de mi lado mientras inspeccionaba la casa y observaba la dejadez que se había apoderado de ella. Una fina capa de polvo cubría los muebles que no eran usados diariamente, la basura estaba sin sacar, los platos sin lavar, el frigorífico vacío… ¿Es triste que mi único pensamiento fuera “al menos no hay botellas de alcohol vacías tiradas por los suelos”?

 

—Scott, quiero que vayas al supermercado y compres lo que voy a pedirte —ordené, tomando un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo.

—Stiles, se supone que no tengo que dejarte solo… —comenzó mi amigo.

—No voy a moverme de aquí —interrumpí, ofreciéndole la lista—. Por favor.

—Estaré de vuelta en un rato —suspiró, finalmente—. No salgas de la casa y ten el móvil siempre a mano. Cualquier cosa, me llamas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale, vale —murmuré distraídamente, mientras descolgaba el delantal y pensaba por dónde empezar la limpieza.

 

Me agarró del brazo y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Cualquier cosa, Stiles.

—Lo haré —prometí, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano que se aferraba a mí—. ¿Podrías aprovechar para sacar a _Leia_ a dar un paseo? La correa está en el armario de la entrada.

 

Como si hubiera entendido lo que dije, _Leia_ soltó un gruñido y se pegó aún más a mí. Diez minutos después aún no habíamos logrado convencerla, por lo que decidimos que sería mejor que la llevara a dar una vuelta una vez hubiera terminado con la casa. Además, aunque Scott no lo dijo en voz alta, sabía que prefería que el animal permaneciera conmigo como protección.

 

Armado con trapos, escobas y detergentes, me enfrenté al polvo y las pelusas que brotaban de cada esquina. Era como cuando llegué por primera vez al lugar y me autoimpuse la tarea de dejarlo más limpio que el suelo de un quirófano. Al cabo de unas horas lo tenía todo bajo control. Estaba agotado, pero me sentía eufórico.

 

Una vez Scott regresó del supermercado, lo dejé en la cocina vigilando los pucheros. Con la comida que iba a dejarle a Stilinski tendría de sobra hasta mi próxima visita. Tras un momento de duda, agarré un trozo de papel y lo pegué con un imán en la puerta de la nevera junto a su última analítica.

 

_“Comida para cinco días._

_Nada de basura precocinada._

_¡Recuerda las órdenes del médico!_

**_Stiles_ ** _._

_P.D. **Cuidate**. Todos queremos que vivas_

_hasta los cien años.”_

 

Quise añadir _“Y no bebas”_ , pero me parecía algo cruel e innecesario. Durante la limpieza no había encontrado ni una sola botella en los armarios, por lo que supuse que se había deshecho de todas.

 

Aquel pensamiento me llenó de felicidad.

 

Después de pasear a _Leia_ pude regresar a casa con Chris y Allison. Por la forma que me miraron al llegar, deduje que sabían lo que había estado haciendo. Estaba claro que Scott había acabado confesándoselo todo a su novia. Agradecí que no comentaran nada al respecto.

 

Regresé dos días después, sintiendo una ráfaga de entusiasmo al ver que el Sheriff había seguido mis órdenes: la casa estaba en mejor estado y faltaba la mitad de lo que le había preparado. Además, una nota colgaba en lugar de la que le había dejado la anterior.

 

 ** _Lo siento_**.

 

No estaba seguro de por qué se disculpaba, si por lo que sucedió el día del aniversario de Claudia, por no haber cuidado de sí mismo o por haber hecho que tuviera que limpiar la casa. No supe cómo reaccionar. No dudaba que Stilinski lamentaba lo que había hecho, aunque era diferente cuando provenía de él, aunque fuera en un trozo de papel.

 

Tomé la nota delicadamente y la guardé en mi bolsillo.

 

Y de esta forma, iniciamos una nueva rutina. Cada vez que venía a limpiar, me encontraba una nota (o cinco) pegada en el frigorífico, y antes de marchar, yo mismo escribía varias para Stilinski. Variaban en su contenido: curiosidades que habíamos leído, cómo nos había ido el día, algún comentario sobre el último capítulo de esta serie u otra, un pequeño chiste sin ningún tipo de gracia… Cualquier cosa que nos pasara por la mente en aquellos momentos.

 

Por supuesto, no se escribió ni una sola palabra de la noche que discutimos: hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas en persona.

 

Poco tiempo después, iba prácticamente a diario a la casa del Sheriff debido mi deseo por leer lo que me había dejado, más que por necesidad. No tardé en darme cuenta de que aunque las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, poco a poco estaban mejorado.

 

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se arreglaran.

 

**_You did not break me._ **

_Tú no me destrozaste._

**_I’m still fighting for this._ **

_Todavía peleo por esto._ **  
  
**

 

—Conozco tu secreto —soltó Lydia, sentándose frente a mí.

 

Allison, Erica y Danny siguieron su ejemplo, mientras me observaban y me hacían sentir como una cría de cebra acorralada por hienas.

 

En aquellos momentos me encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca del instituto, alternando mi tiempo entre mis tareas de economía, matemáticas y química; tratando de minimizar las distracciones de mi mente hiperactiva.

 

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunté, sacándome el subrayador de la boca.

—Que conozco tu secreto —repitió, con altanería y una sonrisa de superioridad.

 

_“¿Mi secreto?”_

 

Sentí que la alarma crecía dentro de mí. Aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que averiguaran que era hijo del Sheriff, aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

 

—¿Se lo has dicho? —siseé, encarándome con Allison.

—No ha hecho falta, cariño —se burló Erica—. Tu pequeño enamoramiento se ve a leguas de distancia.

—¿Mi…? —Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Entonces no sabían lo de mi parentesco con Stilinski—. Oh, eso. Un momento… ¡¿QUÉ?!

 

La bibliotecaria me dirigió una mirada asesina y un fuerte _“Shh”_.

 

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Derek —susurré, bajando mi tono de voz.

—Nadie ha dicho que fuera Derek —sonrió la mujer lobo.

 

 _“Mierda”_.

 

Quise golpearme con el libro de química hasta quedar inconsciente.

 

—Hasta Scott ha comenzado a sospechar algo —intervino Lydia—. Sigues con la mirada a Derek como un cachorrito de _Beagle_ a su dueño.

—Yo no hago eso —repliqué, ruborizándome—. Y si fuera un perro, no sería un _Beagle_.

—Bueno, sí que lo observas bastante —dijo Allison, lanzándome una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

 

Traición.

 

Es cierto que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Derek, pero quería pensar que se debía a que ambos trabajábamos en el mismo edificio y a que nuestra relación había progresado de obligada tolerancia a algo que pudiera llamarse amistad. No porque tuviera un “pequeño enamoramiento”.

 

—¿Y a qué habéis venido? Aparte de para humillarme, me refiero. A lo mejor, ya que estáis puestos, queréis robarme el dinero del almuerzo.

—Ya pasa del mediodía, dudo que tengas ese dinero.

—Estamos cansados de verte languidecer por tu amor como una heroína de novela cursi. Resulta molesto —respondió Danny—. Te ayudaremos a conquistar a tu lobo. Guarda tus libros, nos vamos de compras.

—¿Y por qué suponéis que quiero “conquistar a mi lobo”? —me quejé, aunque comencé a guardar mis libros—. Además, a Derek no le gusto de ese modo.

—Oh, cariño —canturreó Erica, con falsa dulzura—. Menos mal que eres guapo, porque eres realmente despistado.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Además, así modificas tu vestuario —interrumpió Lydia—. No eres un leñador, ni tampoco escocés, así que no deberías vestirte con tanto cuadro.

 

Me sentí ofendido, pero fui lo bastante listo como para no comentar nada, ya que no quería ser verbal y moralmente castrado y que Lydia barriera el suelo con los restos de mi autoestima.

 

—Y no intentes escaquearte, sabemos que te han dado el día libre en la comisaría.

 

Sabía reconocer una emboscada en cuanto veía una. Me resigné a mi destino como lo haría un hombre en el patíbulo y me dejé arrastrar a la salida, escoltado por los miembros de la manada como si fuera el nuevo presidente (o un prisionero).

 

Nos repartimos entre mi Jeep y el coche de Allison, y en unos minutos estábamos entrando en el _parking_ del centro comercial. Nos encontrábamos ya a mitad de marzo, por lo que habían sido retirados todos los adornos navideños y de San Valentín, lo que era una auténtica mejora. Al menos la tortura sería mínima cuando me viera arrastrado de tienda en tienda y obligado físicamente a embutirme en treinta tipos diferentes de pantalones.

 

—¡Estos te quedarían genial! —gritó Erica, mientras lanzaba la prenda por encima de la puerta del probador.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Son exactamente iguales a los que me obligasteis a ponerme cuando fuimos al _Jungle_! —me negué, devolviéndoselos.

—¡Te consiguieron un baile con Derek! —replicó, mientras los pantalones volvían a pasar al pequeño cubículo.

—¡Mi labia y mi encanto me consiguieron el baile con Derek! ¡Y el hecho de que me lanzaras contra él!

—¡PÓNTELOS! ¡No me hagas entrar ahí!

—¡No te atreverías!

—¡No tientes a la suerte!

 

Maldije entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente que podría oírme y traté de pasarlos por mis muslos. ¿Qué clase de ser demoníaco los había inventado? La lascivia te invadía cuando los veías puestos en Der… otras personas; pero los instintos homicidas crecían en tu interior cuando intentabas ponértelos.

 

Al principio había sido divertido recorrer el edificio entero en compañía de mis amigos, simplemente charlando, mirando escaparates y tomando los cafés de pis de _Troll_. Sin embargo, tres horas después, de lo único que tenía ganas era de acurrucarme en posición fetal y llorar.

 

—Quítate esos pantalones, no queremos que parezcas un prostituto menor de edad —sentenció Danny, entrando en el probador como si fuera su propia casa, y seguido por Lydia.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO? —aullé, tratando de taparme.

—Pruébate estos —dijo Lydia, poniendo otro juego entre mis manos y mirándome con su rostro de _“No me impresionas lo más mínimo”_.

—¡Fuera!

—No tienes nada que no hayamos visto ya, Stilinski —bufó Danny, cruzándose de brazos, como si estuviera agotando su paciencia.

—¡Oh! ¡Disculpa por no sentirme cómodo mientras dos pares de ojos me observan mientras…! —me detuve—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que no tienes nada que…

—Me has llamado Stilinski —palidecí, retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el espejo.

 

Con los ojos desorbitados, Danny se dio cuenta de lo que había revelado. En cuanto a Lydia, me lanzó una mirada cautelosa y echó el pestillo del probador. Dejé caer los pantalones al suelo, toda la vergüenza de mi estado de semidesnudez ya olvidada.

 

—Lo sabéis. ¿Cómo…?

—Las pistas estaban allí, sólo hay que saber buscarlas —interrumpió Lydia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Tu extraño parecido con Claudia Stilinski, la absoluta devoción de _Leia_ … Pero sobre todo, que la noche de tu pelea con el Sheriff, de todos los sitios de _Beacon Hills_ , fueras a refugiarte en la tumba de tu madre. Después de eso Danny no tuvo más que buscar un par de cosas con sus maravillosas habilidades de _hacker_ y…

— _Et voilà_ —terminó Danny—. Identidad secreta descubierta.

—¿Se… se lo habéis contado a alguien?

—No es asunto nuestro —contestó la banshee, con frialdad—. Aunque tú deberías hacerlo, el Sheriff tiene derecho a saberlo. Con tu estúpido comportamiento, lo único que estás consiguiendo es su sufrimiento y el tuyo.

—Lydia…

— Te había tomado por muchas cosas, pero no por un cobarde. ¿Qué clase de hijo…?

—Lydia, basta —cortó Danny, con dureza.

 

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó. Finalmente, Lydia apretó los labios y, agitando su larga cabellera, abrió el cerrojo y salió a grandes zancadas del cubículo. Permanecí en el mismo lugar, absolutamente paralizado. Me habría dolido menos si me hubiera dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

 

—Tiene buenas intenciones, pero la interacción humana no es su fuerte —murmuró Danny.

—Tiene razón.

—En parte —replicó el _hacker_ —. Es fácil juzgar siendo un observador externo, cuando nada de esto te afecta directamente. Yo, al menos, no puedo imaginar qué debes estar sintiendo.

—No quiero que nuestra relación se base en el hecho de ser padre e hijo —confesé, sentándome en el pequeño taburete de la esquina—. No quiero forzarlo a que se quede conmigo.

—Eso puedo entenderlo, pero tú ya sabías que el Sheriff te quería, ¿verdad? Incluso antes de que cualquiera de nosotros llegara a confiar en ti, él ya te miraba como si hubieras colgado la luna en el cielo.

—Pareces muy seguro de ello —espeté—. Pues dime una cosa, Danny. ¿Por qué iba a querer a alguien como yo de hijo?

 

Danny me observó, perplejo, como si no pudiera creer lo que había salido de mi boca.

 

—No puedo ni imaginarme que fue lo que te hizo esa mujer para convertirte en una persona que se odia tanto a sí mismo e incapaz de ver sus propias virtudes.

 

Alcé la vista, perplejo ante sus palabras.

 

—Escucha, Stiles —suspiró—. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer es cosa tuya, yo no tengo derecho a entrometerme. No obstante, ten presente esto: el Sheriff quiere recuperar la relación que tenía contigo pero no va a presionarte, ya que quiere hacerlo en tus propios términos. Él no intentará nada, eres tú quien decide el siguiente paso.

 

Se agachó y puso los pantalones en mis manos, antes de echarme un vistazo de arriba abajo y decir:

 

—¿Capitán América?

 

Solté un pequeño chillido indignado y enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello, al darme cuenta de que se refería a mis calzoncillos. Danny abandonó el probador con una gran sonrisa.

 

**_Well, I’ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart,_ **

**_but your blade it might be too sharp._ **

_Bueno, tengo una piel gruesa y un corazón elástico,_

_pero tu espada podría ser demasiado afilada._

**_I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard._ **

_Soy como una goma elástica, hasta que estiras demasiado fuerte._ **  
  
**

 

Las palabras de Danny y Lydia flotaban en mi cabeza mientras seguía con la mirada cada cicatriz que adornaba mi cuerpo como un recordatorio de la vida que había abandonado.  Quería creer las palabras de los que me rodeaban, pero a veces me resultaba muy difícil.

 

—¡Stiles! ¿Es que te has puesto a coser tú mismo unos pantalones? ¡Sal de una vez! —ordenó Erica, dando unos golpes tan fuertes que hizo temblar puerta en sus bisagras.

—¡Voy! —exclamé, abrochándome la camisa rápidamente.

 

Aunque mi ánimo había decaído desde la conversación, estaba decidido a no arruinar a los demás lo que quedaba de la tarde. Si hay algo en lo que soy experto es en fingir una sonrisa.

 

—¿Y bien? —pregunté, al salir del cubículo.

—Te aseguro que si Derek no salta sobre ti en el mismo instante en que te vea con esto, lo llevaré al oculista —piropeó Erica, inclinándose para admirar descaradamente mi trasero.

—Los hombres lobo no desarrollan miopía —repliqué, sintiendo los colores subir a mis mejillas—. ¡ _Hey_! ¡Se mira pero no se toca! —añadí, cuando trató de pellizcarme las nalgas.

—Sólo iba a ver si los bolsillos eran lo suficientemente amplios —mintió.

—Acoso sexual aparte, te queda muy bien —comentó Danny.

 

Lydia asintió para dar magnánimamente su opinión.

 

Admirando mi reflejo, no pude sino estar de acuerdo. Era un sencillo atuendo de vaqueros y camisa roja de manga larga, pero se ajustaba a mí como una segunda piel. Flexioné mi cuerpo y levanté la pierna para probar la elasticidad de la tela. Mucho mejor que los estúpidos pantalones de cuero.

 

—Os recuerdo que no tengo dinero para pagarlo.

—Yo lo haré —respondió Lydia—. Considéralo una inversión para el futuro. Si Derek y tú acabáis juntos, ambos tendréis una deuda de por vida conmigo.

 

Algo dentro de mí sintió que era una disculpa.

 

—Y creo que he encontrado el complemento perfecto a ello —intervino Allison, apareciendo de detrás de una fila de maniquíes y sujetando una bonita chaqueta marrón de cuero entre sus manos—. Pruébatela.

 

Solté un pequeño silbido al mirarme en el espejo, mientras alisaba las arrugas de la chaqueta con la mano. La prenda se ajustaba a mí como una segunda piel y, de alguna forma, los tonos castaños de la prenda hacían destacar el color de mis ojos, que me observaban con un brillo travieso desde el vidrio.

 

 _“Los ojos de mi madre”_. 

 

 El súbito pensamiento me asaltó antes de que pudiera detenerlo y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió, quebrando mi determinación de no dejar que mis estúpidas inseguridades acabaran con nuestra tarde. De repente, me sentí incapaz de contemplar mi reflejo.

 

Cerré los ojos y me quité la prenda, a pesar de las protestas de mis compañeros.

 

¿Qué habría pensado mi madre sobre mi negativa a revelar mi identidad? ¿La habría entristecido enterarse de nuestra pelea? ¿Tal vez se habría sentido decepcionada? 

 

—¿Stiles? —murmuró Allison, con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿P-podemos marcharnos ya? —pregunté, sintiendo que las palabras se me atragantaban.

—Por supuesto.

 

Nadie comentó nada ante mi brusco cambio de comportamiento, aunque podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en mi nuca, como si esperaran que sufriera un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Las ignoré por completo, porque mi mente estaba centrada únicamente en un solo pensamiento:

 

_“Danny y Lydia tienen razón. Pronto tendré que tomar una decisión”._

 

**_But I may snap when I move close._ **

_Pero puedo estallar cuando me acerco demasiado._

**_But you won’t see me move no more,_ **

**_‘cause I’ve got an elastic heart._ **

_Pero no me verás moverme nunca más,_

_porque tengo un corazón elástico._

**_“Sia –_ ** _Elastic Heart **”**_

**_(Sugerido por Rgz_Marcos)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Song of the Lonely Mountain: canción que aparece en la primera película de El Hobbit (Un viaje Inesperado). Me encanta y no he podido evitar mencionarla en mi fanfic. ¿Qué? Demandadme.  
> Además, también apoyo la pareja de Bilbo y Thorin (GO! Bagginshield!)  
> *Como conocí a vuestra madre: En el año 2030, el arquitecto Ted Mosby decide contarles a sus dos hijos la historia de cómo conoció a la madre de éstos. Así, se traslada hasta 2005, año en el que dos de sus mejores amigos, Marshall Eriksen y Lily Aldrin, deciden casarse tras nueve años de noviazgo. Esa decisión hace que Ted, soltero empedernido, al igual que su amigo Barney Stinson, decida encontrar al amor de su vida. Curiosamente, aparece en ese instante la reportera canadiense y nueva amiga del grupo Robin Scherbatsky y empieza la búsqueda de la misteriosa madre.  
> *Nunca ocurre nada bueno tras las dos de la mañana: es el título de un capítulo de CCAVM (1x18), en el que Ted tenía la teoría de que las cosas nunca podían salir bien a partir de esta hora, porque tomas decisiones precipitadas.  
> *Tigre de Bengala: es una subespecie de tigre que habita en la India, Nepal, Bangladés, Bután, Birmania y Tíbet.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en el que he decidido aligerar un poco el tono antes de que las cosas vuelvan a empeorar *insertar risa maligna*. Sé en este capítulo no sucede demasiada acción, pero era absolutamente necesario. Bueno, tal y como habíais pedido, más Sterek en este capítulo (y tengo planeado poner más en el siguiente), Stilinski feels y el equipo No-Hombres-Lobo. 
> 
> Por cierto, no tengo ni idea de cuantas horas son los turnos de la policía en Beacon Hills, así que he ido a lo fácil y he instaurado uno de ocho horas. Disculpas por cualquier error. 
> 
> Aquí os dejo unas fotos sobre el traje que había pensado para Stiles.  
> Chaqueta: http://www.fashionshowon.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/grey-leather-jacket.jpg  
> Pantalones: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=78245678  
> Camisa: http://www.dhresource.com/albu_527659397_00-1.200x200/wholesale-new-men-039-s-red-shirt-fashion.jpg
> 
> ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	25. Incluso la Muerte tiene un Aniversario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta vez he escrito el capítulo en apenas quince días (ovación para mí misma). Estas últimas tres semanas he tenido bastante tiempo libre y me ha venido un arranque de inspiración.
> 
> Sin embargo, y no son precisamente buenas noticias, hoy martes empiezo dos módulos de asignaturas a la vez y voy a estar muy ocupada durante al menos un par de meses. Haré lo que pueda para sacar tiempo para escribir, pero lamentablemente no sé si será posible. Siento mucho esto, pero lamentablemente, la vida real es la vida real.  
> Al menos quería publicar este capítulo antes de comenzarlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los quedejasteis kudos y comentarios de ánimo, porque son estos los que me animan a escribir.  
> Una vez más, muchas gracias a mi maravillosa beta Isnis, que soporta mis idas de olla y mis momentos de bajón.

**24\. Incluso la Muerte tiene un Aniversario**

**_Said there'd be no going back._ **

_Dije que no habría vuelta atrás._

**_Promised myself I'd never be that sad_ ** **_._ **

_Me prometí a mí misma que nunca estaría tan triste._

Me encontraba sentado en la cama de mi habitación en casa Argent, viendo en mi portátil un nuevo capítulo de _Supernatural_ y preguntándome si entre los productores habría alguna criatura no humana (los errores sobre los monstruos que conocía eran mínimos), cuando una voz interrumpió bruscamente.

 

—¿Vas a salir?

—¡Allison! —grité, casi tirando el portátil de mi regazo—. ¡La puerta!

—Creo que el llamar antes entrar únicamente resulta efectivo si la puerta está cerrada, ¿no? —sonrió la chica, sentándose a los pies de la cama—. ¿Vas a salir? —repitió, señalando mis vaqueros y mi sudadera.

—Sí… eh… Scott necesita ayuda para su examen de… ¿geometría?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando?

 

Maldije en silencio mi poca habilidad para improvisar una excusa cuando me pillaban con la guardia baja. No me explico cómo pude ocultarles tanto tiempo mi identidad de cazador.

 

—Vas a volver a casa del Sheriff, ¿verdad? ¿O debo seguir fingiendo que no sé a dónde desapareces cada tarde?

—¿Sería todo un detalle? —musité, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Mira, Stiles, mi padre y yo no vamos prohibirte ir allí, ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito para tomar tus propias decisiones —dijo Allison, con seriedad—. Sólo queremos que tengas cuidado. No queremos que acabes herido.

—Tampoco puedo sentarme y no hacer nada —repliqué—. Las cosas no van a arreglarse solas. Después de todo, sigue siendo mi —vacilé unos instantes— _padre_.

—Stiles…

—Por favor, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

 

Me contempló con el rostro lleno de compasión y, finalmente, soltó un pequeño suspiro y colocó sobre la cama una bolsa de papel azul. La observé como si fueran a salirle dientes y morderme.

 

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ábrelo —respondió—. Es para ti.

 

 Con la cautela nacida de años de experiencia en regalos trampa, abrí el envoltorio y escudriñé su contenido, quedándome perplejo al ver lo que guardaba. Metí la mano y de ella saqué la chaqueta de cuero marrón.

 

—Salimos con tanta prisa que no pudimos comprarla. Te queda bien, habría sido un crimen no volver a por ella.

—Qué cosas más bonitas me dices. ¿Qué pensaría Scott si pudiera escucharte ahora?

—Que su novia tiene un gusto exquisito —espetó—. Póntela.

 

Hice como me ordenó y, tal y como recordaba, me sentaba como un guante. Me coloqué frente al espejo, y si evité en todo momento fijar mis ojos en los de mi reflejo, nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Al levantar la vista, me topé con la mirada gentil de Allison reflejada en el vidrio.

 

—Quería hacer algo por ti —dijo, en respuesta a mi silenciosa pregunta—. Sé que en el fondo no quieres estar aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? Me gusta vivir aquí.

—Pero no es lo mismo que con el Sheriff, ¿verdad? —Abrí la boca para replicar, pero ella me interrumpió—.  En esta casa, te des o no cuenta, siempre estás en guardia, como si en cualquier momento un enemigo fuera a saltar sobre ti.

 

Soltó una pequeña carcajada amarga, que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. ¿Cómo es posible el ser capaz de hacer daño a una persona sin ni siquiera pretenderlo? Es cierto que vivir con los Argent no era lo mismo que hacerlo con Stilinski, la extraña camaradería y confianza que habíamos desarrollado entre ambos, pero eso no significaba que ellos no fueran importantes para mí. También eran mi familia.

 

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—No pasa nada, lo entendemos. John Stilinski es tu padre y eso es algo con lo que nosotros no podemos competir.

—Allison…

—No tienes que disculparte —negó, aunque había cierta tristeza en su tono—. Deberías marcharte, o no terminarás con la casa de Stilinski hasta después del anochecer.

 

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que atravesara el umbral, la agarré suavemente de la muñeca. El movimiento la tomó por sorpresa, pero al menos no partió la crisma de un puñetazo. Buen autocontrol.

 

—Te equivocas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Esto no es una competición! ¡Todos formáis parte mi vida! ¡Os quiero a todos en ella! —exclamé—. Puede que Chris y tú no podáis convertiros en mi padre y mi hermana, pero eso no quiere decir que no seáis mi familia. Seguís siendo mi tío y mi prima favorita.

—Tú otro tío era Jerry, no es como si hubiera demasiada competición.

—Irrelevante.

—No te olvides la cazadora, esta noche va a refrescar —respondió la chica, tras un bufido divertido.

 

Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que juré mantener en secreto de Scott, por mi platónico que hubiera sido. Abandonó mi cuarto con una amplia sonrisa.

 

**_Maybe that's why you've come along._ **

_Quizás es por eso por lo que has venido._

**_To show me it's not always bad._ **

_Para mostrarme que no siempre es malo._

 

Técnicamente, se suponía que aquel día no debía ir a casa del Sheriff, ya que por algún motivo, Scott no podía acompañarme (y obviamente, ninguno me quería vagando por _Beacon Hills_ sin vigilancia). No me había ofrecido ninguna excusa o motivo, simplemente que tendríamos que cancelar nuestra excursión a _chez_ -Stilinski. Era bastante extraño, pero decidí no indagar. Después de todo, y aunque parezca imposible de creer, soy capaz de no meterme en asuntos que no me incumben.

 

Mientras observaba la puerta por la que había desaparecido Allison, me encontré debatiendo si ir o no a pesar de todo. Parecía que mi prima no sabía nada al respecto, por ello, me dije _“¿Y por qué no?”_. Ya me las había arreglado solo antes y no era más que un viaje de unos minutos. No añadí en mi pensamiento la frase _“¿Qué podría salir mal?”_ , porque aquello era llamar a la mala suerte.

 

Además, tras aquella particular conversación, no habían hecho sino aumentar mis ganas de volver a la casa. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera que tomar una decisión, no podía seguir demorándolo eternamente.

 

Agarré mis deportivas y las llaves del _Jeep_ , despidiéndome de los Argent con un fuerte y apresurado “Adiós” al pasar por delante de la cocina. Antes de que se lo pensaran mejor y me lo prohibieran.

 

En apenas unos minutos, me encontraba aparcando frente a la casa del Sheriff.

 

Incluso antes de abrir la puerta, ya podía escuchar el sonido de las patas de _Leia_ contra el parquet, corriendo a recibirme. En cuanto puse los pies en el umbral, el animal se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a olfatearme de arriba abajo, agitando el rabo salvajemente.

 

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Me echabas de menos? —saludé, acariciándole el pelaje—. Vamos, te rellenaré el bol.

 

Saqué la enorme bolsa de comida para perros de uno de los armarios de la cocina, arrastrándola a duras penas hacia el lugar donde descansaba el pequeño cuenco de plástico. Mientras inclinaba la bolsa y echaba su contenido, no pude evitar mirar nerviosamente a mi espalda. No era mi instinto de cazador ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente el silencio casi antinatural de la casa. Un lugar tan grande estaba destinado a llenarse de personas felices, no a sumirse en la tristeza que siempre parecía envolver las habitaciones.

 

Un pequeño ladrido me despertó de mi estupor.

 

Entonces me di cuenta de que había olvidado que sujetaba la bolsa y el plato había quedado enterrado por la comida de perro. Solté un grito y aparté la bolsa, tratando de recoger las bolitas mientras _Leia_ trataba de meter su hocico.

 

Finalmente logré reducir el montón y me dirigí a iniciar mis tareas habituales. Revisar que Stilinski se hubiera comido lo que le había dejado, búsqueda de alimentos prohibidos por el médico (los hallazgos se habían visto reducidos exponencialmente, ya que Stilinski no quería darme ningún motivo para molestarme) e iniciar la limpieza. Normalmente tenía a Scott para entretenerme, pero estando solo, el ambiente del lugar era casi sofocante. Traté de aliviar aquel sentimiento encendiendo la radio en mi móvil.

 

 _“… Hemos escuchado_ You Can Leave Your Hat On _de_ Joe Crocker _, banda sonora de la conocida película_ Nueve Semanas y Media _. Porque hay canciones que incluso con el paso de los años no deben ser olvidadas. Y ahora, para motivar a todos nuestros oyentes en esta fría tarde de marzo… ”_

 

Esbocé una sonrisa y me puse a tararear la melodía cuando las primeras notas de _The Final Countdown_ de _Europe_ comenzaron a sonar. Agarré la fregona como si fuera un micrófono y comencé a danzar por la habitación del Sheriff, al ritmo de la música. ¿Qué? Como si vosotros no lo hubierais hecho nunca.

 

— _“It’s the Final Countdown!”_ —aullé, levantando el puño y cerrando los ojos—. _“THE FINAL COUNT DOWN! THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!”_

Lo creáis o no, motivarse con una canción e invocar a tu  _rockero_ interno no está exento de peligros. Básicamente porque olvidas todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Con lo cual, no es de extrañar que en uno de mis (habilidosos y elegantes) movimientos, golpeara la fregona contra la mesilla de noche con demasiada fuerza y una de las imágenes enmarcadas que descansaban sobre ella, se precipitara al suelo.

 

Solté la fregona y me abalancé sobre el retrato con desesperación, temiendo haberlo roto con mi torpeza. Hacía pocos días que Stilinski había comenzado a bajar fotografías de Claudia y _Stanisław_ del ático, sólo algunas de sus favoritas, seguramente cansado de tratar de ignorar el pasado.

 

Sin embargo, no recordaba aquel marco con dibujitos de muñecos y copos de nieve, junto otros motivos navideños. Entonces me fijé en la foto y casi la dejo caer de nuevo al suelo.

 

Era yo.

 

No _Stanisław_ , yo mismo, Stiles… Stilinski.

 

Me encontraba dormido a los pies de un abeto de plástico, acurrucado a un cojín y esbozando una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Un par de cuernos de plástico adornaban mi cabeza y los espumillones cubrían mi cuerpo. Parecía el adorno navideño más cutre de la historia.

 

Recorrí  con los dedos el contorno de mi imagen. Podía ver a la perfección lo relajado que me encontraba y la felicidad que mi rostro parecía irradiar.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la responsable había sido Lydia, aprovechando el mismo instante en el que me sumí en la dulce inconsciencia. Ella era la única que se había pasado toda la tarde con el móvil en la mano. Aun así, ¿por qué la tenía el Sheriff? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué la quería?

 

La deposité cuidadosamente junto al resto de fotografías: una que mostraba a _Stanislaw_ acurrucado junto a un cachorro de _golden retriever_ , una segunda con dos jóvenes Stilinski y Claudia cogidos de la mano, y la última, que retrataba a Claudia y al Sheriff tratando de mantener quieto a su hijo unos segundos para poder sacar la foto. Sequé la humedad de mis ojos con la esquina del delantal, dándome cuenta de lo que significaba que hubiera colocado mi imagen junto a las de su familia.

 

Stilinski… mi _padre_ quería que yo formara parte de ella.

 

En ese momento juré que en el mismo instante que tuviera un momento a solas con el Sheriff, tendría una larga charla con él. Ambos teníamos muchas cosas que hablar, atrasarla únicamente nos traería más dolor a ambos. Y aquello no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

 

 _“…y tras escuchar_ The Final Countdown _, alcanzamos las siete en esta tarde de viernes. Damos paso a las noticias locales. Adelante, Mike…”_

_“Gracias, Frankie. Todos conocemos las dos tragedias que conmocionaron a todo el estado de California hace exactamente siete años. Estoy hablando del terrible incendio de la casa Hale, que se cobró las vidas de casi todos los miembros de la familia, y la desaparición del pequeño Stilinski, hijo del Sheriff de nuestra pequeña ciudad. Cuando dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas…”_

 

Pero yo ya no estaba escuchando, me dedicaba a mirar mi móvil con el horror atenazando mi garganta. El incendio.  ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Llevaba meses recogiendo datos de mi secuestro y el fuego, prácticamente podía recitar de memoria todas las pruebas recogidas y los datos de ambos sucesos.

 

Quise correr y llamar a Derek, pero sabía con absoluta seguridad que no contestaría a su teléfono. Hoy no.

 

El día que Kate me había llevado con ella no significaba nada para mí, ya no, pero aquel era el aniversario del momento en el que todo el mundo de Derek se derrumbó. Sabía cómo podían llegar a ser. Él me había ayudado cuando lo necesité y aunque dudaba que cualquier de mis palabras fuera a hacerle sentir mejor, quería poder estar a su lado.

 

Por eso todo el mundo había estado tan distraído aquel día.

 

_“…guardaremos un minuto de silenc…”_

—Cállate, pesado —gruñí, apagando la radio.

 

¿Un minuto de silencio? ¿Por qué sentían la necesidad de transformarlo en una especie de espectáculo? A ninguna de esas personas le preocupaba lo más mínimo algo que sucedió hace siete años más allá de un fugaz pensamiento de lástima.

 

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, rebuscando las llaves del _Jeep_ en mis bolsillos y tratando a la vez de ponerme la chaqueta. _Leia_ me esperaba abajo, sujetando la correa entre sus dientes, y mirándome suplicante.

 

—Lo siento, pequeña —me disculpé, acariciándole la cabeza—. Hoy no va a ser posible.

 

Soltó un pequeño gemido descontento, pero me dejó marchar. Mientras cerraba la puerta y corría hacia el vehículo, prometí mentalmente que se lo compensaría. El próximo paseo sería de tres o cuatro horas.

 

Arranqué a _Roscoe_ , mientras calculaba mentalmente la ruta más rápida hasta mi destino. Estaba completamente seguro de que en aquellos momentos, todos los medios de comunicación locales mostraban alguna noticia al respecto. Derek no lograría escapar de todo aquello si permanecía en la ciudad. Me apostaba cualquier cosa a que todos habían ido al _loft_ en busca de Derek, pero el Alfa no iría allí.

 

Cuando me encontraba perdido y lleno de angustia, huí hacia la tumba de mi madre (aunque fuera de forma inconsciente); por lo que hubiera puesto la mano en el _fueg_ … quiero decir… Estaba completamente seguro de que él elegiría la casa Hale.

 

De haber estado conmigo, ninguno de la manada me hubiera permitido que me dirigiera a las ruinas de la vieja mansión, sobre todo estando completamente solo y habiendo anochecido. Seguramente me iba a meter en un buen lío en cuanto se enteraran, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo.

 

Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

 

**_It's true, I've become a skeptic._ **

_Es verdad, me he vuelto escéptica._

**_How many couples really love_ ** **_?_ **

_¿Cuántas parejas realmente se aman?_

**_Just wish I had a crystal ball_ ** **_to show me,_ **

**_if it's worth it all._ **

_Solo desearía tener una bola de cristal para mostrarme_

_si vale la pena todo._ ****  
  


Lo primero que noté al salir del coche fue que el silencio que envolvía los restos de la casa Hale era incluso más penetrante que la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar. La noche había caído mientras recorría la carretera y la oscuridad lo había invadido todo, dándole un aspecto incluso más tétrico y abandonado. Soplaba un suave viento que agitaba las ramas y hacía crujir la construcción, como los míseros lamentos de un moribundo. Aunque hacía siete años que las llamas habían sido apagadas, aún podía oler las cenizas. Quise convencerme de que era solo mi imaginación, pero el intenso aroma seguía sin desaparecer.

 

Me estremecí, aunque sabía que no era únicamente por el frío. Aquel era el lugar en el que había sido torturado por Kate y… también donde me secuestró hacía varios años. Si no fuera por la penumbra más allá del claro, probablemente podría avistar el sitio exacto.

 

—¿D-Derek? —llamé, prefiriendo anunciar mi presencia, aunque sabía que si se encontraba en el interior, debió de escucharme llegar incluso antes de pisar el bosque.

 

No llegó ninguna respuesta hasta mí.

 

Miré a mi alrededor con nerviosismo, incapaz de deducir si había alguien más conmigo o solo estaba gritando al cascarón vacío de una mansión. A pesar de mi reticencia a volver a entrar en ese sitio (aún recordaba el ataque de pánico y que estuve a punto de matarme en las escaleras), apreté los puños sobre las asas de mi mochila y avancé antes de que mi sentido común me obligara a volver al vehículo.

 

—¡Voy a entrar! —anuncié, empujando la puerta—. Por favor, no me arranques la cara de un mordisco.

 

Aquella noche había luna nueva, por lo que el vestíbulo se encontraba tan oscuro como la boca del lobo (broma intencional). Pude atenuar parte de aquella negrura con la linterna de mi móvil, pero sabía que sería peligroso tratar de subir las escaleras con la luz que me proporcionaba. Las tablas crujían bajo mis pies y el sonido parecía amplificarse en la inquietante calma del lugar.

 

Pero mi intranquilidad era sobre todo porque podía sentir un par de ojos mirándome desde las sombras.

 

Rezaba por que fuera Derek.

 

Palpé cuidadosamente la funda del cuchillo que tío Chris me prestó en la comisaría, mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente hacia lo que debió de ser el salón. Había untado la hoja con tintura de acónito. No era lo suficientemente potente para matar y sabía que con cada cuchillada, la capa iría desapareciendo. Si en verdad era otro hombre lobo el que se encontraba allí, únicamente podría detenerlo momentáneamente.

 

Un gruñido rompió la tranquilidad del lugar y pude ver un par de ojos rojos observándome desde el rincón del cuarto.

 

—¿Derek?

 

Se encontraba en forma del enorme lobo negro, mostrándose los dientes agresivamente y todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos, como si estuviera a punto de saltarme encima. Quería acercarme, pero sabía que mis intentos no serían bienvenidos. No estaba asustado, porque sabía que incluso en ese estado, Derek no me atacaría. Sin embargo, no quería que escapara a la oscuridad del bosque, porque no podría seguirlo.

 

— _Hey_ , Derek —saludé, bajando la voz—. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí.

 

Soltó un rugido ante mi pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente. Me negué a retroceder ante sus intentos de hacerme huir, lo que pareció sorprenderle.

 

—Sé que probablemente a estas alturas me estés lanzando mensajes mentales para que me vaya o deseando que se me derrumbe media construcción encima, pero había pensado que tal vez quieras algo de compañía —balbuceé, torpemente—. O no… pero ya estoy aquí y no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Bueno, estoy seguro de que tienes la fuerza necesaria para sacarme a rastras pero… por favor, no lo hagas. Yo gritaría, lloraría, patalearía, me agarraría a las paredes y me aseguraría de que ninguno de los dos lo disfrutara.

 

Seguía gruñendo, pero había bajado su tono, y seguía mirándome furiosamente.

 

—Simplemente voy a sentarme… en el sofá —le dije, dirigiéndome hacia el destartalado mueble—, y a quedarme totalmente en silencio. Ni siquiera tienes que hacerme caso o reconocer mi presencia, es más, puedes fingir que únicamente soy una pieza más del mobiliario. Una más nueva y menos sucia, pero un mueble, al fin y al cabo.

 

Me pasé la mano por el pelo. ¿Por qué se me tenía que dar tan mal esto? Si seguía soltando lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza, agotaría la paciencia del licántropo.

 

—Mira, Derek. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decir que sé por lo que estás pasando, porque sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. El dolor de dos personas no es comparable, al igual que dos tragedias. Lo único que sé, es que este tipo de días son excepcionalmente duros, aunque racionalmente te digas que es únicamente un día más —hice una pausa antes de musitar—. Por ello, no quiero que tengas que tengas que pasar esta noche solo.

 

Me senté sobre el sofá, provocando una pequeña explosión de polvo. Comencé a toser salvajemente mientras agitaba las manos y trataba de espantar la pequeña polvareda.

 

Derek soltó un pequeño bufido divertido, antes de recordar que estaba enfadado y volver a su expresión amenazante.

 

—¡No intentes disimularlo, te he visto reírte! —exclamé—. No es gracioso.

 

No dignificó mi queja con una respuesta. Se limitó a acurrucarse en su esquina, mientras yo trataba de ponerme cómodo en el rígido asiento. Solté un suspiro. Tenía una larga noche por delante.

 

**_'Cause I can feel it, baby._ **

_Porque puedo sentirlo, cariño._

**_I feel like I'm falling for you_ ** **_._ **

_Me siento como si estuviera enamorándome de ti._

**_But I'm scared to, let go_ ** **_._ **

_Pero estoy asustada, déjalo ir._

 

Una hora después, ninguno de los dos se había movido de su lugar, y yo me encontraba muerto de aburrimiento. Sabía que Derek no se había quedado dormido, porque de vez en cuando me lanzaba indescifrables miradas, seguramente preguntándose por qué todavía estaba allí. Mi entrenamiento de cazador era lo que me había permitido aguantar aquella larga espera, sin embargo, incluso en la vigilancia más tediosa, había siempre algo que hacer.

 

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir.

 

—¿Qué? —espeté a Derek, quien se había girado para encararse conmigo—. No he comido nada desde el mediodía.

 

Derek se dedicó a contemplarme, como diciendo _“No tienes por qué quedarte”_.

 

—Pues no pienso irme de aquí —repliqué—. No importa cuánto te empeñes. Puede que tú seas muy paciente, pero yo soy tozudo como una mula. He dicho que me quedaría y lo haré, quieras o no.

 

En algunas misiones había tenido que ayunar durante largos periodos de tiempo o sobrevivir con pequeñas cantidades de comida. Unas horas no iban a matarme. Abrí mi mochila, buscando algo con lo que distraerme, pero entonces mis dedos rozaron algo de plástico.

 

—¡Bingo! —grité, sacando una pequeña fiambrera con comida—. Parece que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

 

A veces, para no ensuciar la cocina de Stilinski, llevaba todo preparado y metido en recipientes desde casa Argent. Debía de haberme olvidado de dejar una de ellas en el frigorífico.

 

Abrí el pequeño recipiente con un suave _“pop”_   y se me hizo la boca agua al ver los filetes de pechuga de pollo a la plancha y la ensalada de pasta. Cuando levanté la vista, vi que el Alfa me observaba con interés y las orejas levantadas.

 

—¿Te apetece? —pregunté—. Si quieres, vas a tener que venir aquí. No pienso acercarme.

 

Se quedó totalmente quieto, meditando si venir o no, mientras yo agitaba la fiambrera tentadoramente.

 

—Sé que la pena te roba el apetito, pero necesitas comer —murmuré—. Por favor.

 

Durante unos instantes pensé que iba a ignorarme u ofenderse por mi comentario, pero me sorprendió acercándose cautelosamente. Primero un paso, luego otro y pronto se encontraba sentado al lado del sofá.

 

Sonreí, triunfante, y le ofrecí uno de los filetes. El Alfa tomó la carne delicadamente, con cuidado de no morderme los dedos, y la devoró en unos instantes, para después lamerlos en busca de cualquier resto. Luego comenzó a olfatear mi mano, esperando recibir también el otro filete.

 

—Vale, vale —dije, tratando de mantener la fiambrera fuera del alcance de sus fauces—. Te ofrezco la otra pechuga, pero la ensalada de pasta se encuentra fuera de los límites de  tus exigencias. Yo también quiero cenar.

 

Me dio un lametón en la cara para expresar que estaba de acuerdo, aunque estoy seguro de que lo hizo únicamente porque sabía que me molestaba.

 

Unos segundos después, me encontraba devorando mi propia porción de la cena con las manos (no es como si hubiera traído cubiertos), con Derek echado sobre mis piernas. Al parecer había decidido que el sofá era mucho más cómodo que una polvorienta esquina. Sobre todo cuando tienes tu propio esclavo humano al que exigirle caricias. No es que me quejara, porque el cuerpo del lobo era realmente cálido y hacía rato que había dejado de sentir frío.

 

Permanecimos en aquella posición durante lo que me parecieron horas, aunque tal vez fueron solo unos minutos. Únicamente podía escucharse el ocasional golpeteo de las ramas de los árboles contra la construcción, agitadas por el viento. Notaba el cálido aliento de Derek contra mi cintura y el imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo, indicándome que no se encontraba tan bien como trataba de aparentar.

 

—Erase una vez un chico de unos doce o trece años que tenía un deseo —comencé a narrar, sin dejar de pasar mis manos por su pelaje—. Quería conseguir la aprobación de la persona a la que llamaba su “madre”. Había hecho todo lo que ella le había pedido: dominar el arte del cuchillo, montar y desmontar armas en pocos segundos, aprenderse de memoria casi todo el bestiario, incluso crear un estúpido círculo con ceniza de serbal… Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo cada vez que ella le dirigía una palabra amable o un elogio. Creía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, llegaría a quererlo como había visto hacer a las otras madres. Finalmente llegó el momento en el que podría probar su valía.

 

Derek alzó la cabeza y me observó con sus bonitos ojos verdes, escuchando con interés.

 

—Existe un rito de paso entre los cazadores que consiste en realizar una cacería en solitario con únicamente un cuchillo como arma. La criatura es capturada por los cazadores más experimentados y se le hace pasar hambre durante días para debilitarla… y enfurecerla. Luego se sueltan a ambos en una zona boscosa controlada para que se maten entre ellos. Técnicamente, hace mucho que no se realiza este ritual, pero aún existen grupos que no siguen el Código y que piensan que realizar esta prueba es una forma de honrar a sus antepasados.

 

Cerré mis ojos y la voz comenzó a fallarme, pero tras tomar aire unos instantes, continué con mi historia.

 

—El chico acechó a la criatura durante horas, siguiendo su rastro como un perro de presa pero sin lograr acercarse a ella lo suficiente. No tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que el hombre lobo pretendía era ganar tiempo. El joven sabía que en cuanto cayera la noche, estaría en desventaja. Eligió un lugar estratégico y preparó una trampa, afilando diferentes ramas con el cuchillo y clavándolas en el fondo de una zanja que encontró en las irregularidades del terreno. Después lo tapó todo cuidadosamente, sabiendo que el más mínimo detalle podía alertar a su presa.

 

Extendí mis manos, casi pudiendo ver la tierra y los cortes que las cubrieron en su momento.

 

—En cuanto el sol se puso, el pequeño cazador atrajo al licántropo hasta su trampa y logró atraparlo. Con el cuchillo desenvainado, se aproximó al borde del agujero, dispuesto a terminar su tarea y hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre, pero al asomarse… —Vacilé—. Al asomarse vio la temible criatura no era más… no era más… ¡No era más que un crío! Uno, tal vez dos años mayor que él. ¿Hombre lobo? _Jah_ , apenas llegaba a lobo adolescente.

 

Esbocé una sonrisa amarga. El Alfa me observaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Al estar en su forma de lobo, no tenía ni idea qué debía de estar pasando por su mente y no me atreví a adivinar.

 

—Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Las estacas atravesaban su pecho, su abdomen  y uno de sus muslos, pero la caída no lo había matado. Él no dejaba de lanzar pequeños gemidos, tosía sangre y lloraba; y lo único que podía hacer era contemplarlo. —Tragué saliva, mientras la escena que pobló mis pesadillas durante años se repetía una vez más en mi mente—. Estaba tan asustado… lloraba, temblaba, incluso se había hecho pis encima. Pero lo que jamás olvidaré son sus ojos, contemplándome con terror, con odio, acusándome… —Cerré los ojos, tratando de reunir fuerzas para mis siguientes palabras—. Lo único que pude hacer fue cortarle el cuello para ahorrarle el sufrimiento de una muerte que hubiera tardado en llegar, y vomitar tras unos arbustos, con la esperanza de que Kate no lo viera. Al final conseguí mi ansiada aprobación, ¿pero para qué? Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que el derramar sangre no era comparable a su cariño.

 

Derek se acercó a mí y lamió las lágrimas que rodaban con mis mejillas, soltando pequeños gemidos.

 

—Lo que quiero hacerte entender es que aquello fue culpa mía, yo asesiné a ese niño lobo —murmuré—. Sin embargo, tú no lo hiciste… tú no los mataste. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta preparar el asesinato de una familia tan influyente como los Hale? ¿Infiltrarse en su territorio? ¿Impedir que la relacionaran con él? ¿Evitar dejar ni un solo rastro que sus aliados pudieran seguir? Meses, tal vez años… y ya ves que incluso tras todo aquello, quedaron cabos sueltos. Tú únicamente fuiste una herramienta, y créeme, no eras una parte imprescindible de su plan. Lo hubiera hecho, con o sin ti. —Coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza peluda y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos—. Puedes llorar a tu familia, nadie va a decirte que no lo hagas. Y aunque puede que mis palabras no sean suficientes, quiero que sepas que el incendio no fue culpa tuya. Kate Argent es la única responsable de la muerte de tu manada, y no debes soportar una carga que le pertenece a ella… o que debería pertenecerle, si tuviera algún tipo de conciencia.

 

El aire se volvió pesado a nuestro alrededor y dos segundos después, me encontré con un Derek Hale totalmente desnudo a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. En una ocasión diferente, hubiera sentido vergüenza por la situación, pero el Alfa parecía tan triste y perdido, que el simple pensamiento parecía totalmente imposible. Aún sujetando su rostro, acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares, tratando de recoger sus lágrimas.

 

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había permitido llorar?

 

—No es culpa tuya, Derek.

 

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez alguien había tratado de convencerlo de la veracidad de estas palabras?

 

—Stiles… —musitó, con la voz rota.

 

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había permitido ser tan vulnerable delante de otra persona?

 

—No es culpa tuya —insistí, con total convicción—. Si tengo que repetirlo más de mil veces para hacer que me creas, lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos hasta que te entre en esa dura cabezota. ¡No es culpa-! ¡ _Mpf_!

 

Mis palabras murieron en la boca de Derek, cuando sus labios atraparon los míos en un desesperado y violento beso.

 

**_I'm scared cause my heart has been hurt so._ **

_Estoy asustada porque mi corazón ya ha sido herido de esta forma._

**_Yeah, I can feel it, baby._ **

_Sí, puedo sentirlo, cariño._ ****  
  


 

Solté un sorprendido jadeo, que el Alfa aprovechó para invadir mi boca. Estaba tan perplejo, que ni siquiera pude responder. Mi _primer_ beso. Mientras su lengua exploraba con decisión el interior de mi cavidad, una de sus manos se asentó en mi nuca y tironeó del pelo para inclinar mi cabeza en la posición que deseaba. Su otro brazo rodeaba mi cintura y me atraía hacia él con tanta fuerza que pensé que me partiría en dos.

 

Y es que aquel no era un beso nacido de amor entre dos personas, era uno lleno de desesperación y angustia… un beso destinado a liberar toda la rabia y la tristeza embotellados durante años en un solo cuerpo. Sentí como si mi pecho fuera a estallar y no era de felicidad.

 

Me aferré a sus hombros, tratando a la vez de apartarlo y acercarlo a mí, porque no quería que toda aquella angustia lo consumiera. Derek cambió su peso sobre mi cuerpo, empujándome hacia abajo hasta que quedé tumbado sobre el sofá, todo aquello sin separar su boca de la mía. El peso del licántropo sobre mí ya no me parecía reconfortante.

 

Algo afilado cortó mi labio y pronto mi lengua quedó invadida por el sabor metálico de la sangre.

 

— _Der…ek_ … no —traté de protestar, contra su boca.

 

Mis ojos estaban empañados, pero aunque la humedad que sentía en mi rostro eran lágrimas… sabía que no eran solo las mías. No estoy seguro de si el sonido que salió de mi boca fue un gemido o un sollozo.

 

Había fantaseado cientos de veces con besar a Derek: bajo la luz de la luna, entre los árboles del bosque, iluminados por la pantalla de cine… Pero no así, no de esa forma. No cuando Derek se encontraba lleno de pena, lleno de angustia, en las mismísimas ruinas de donde su familia murió… buscando consuelo en algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

 

Cuando te sientes vulnerable y sumido en la tristeza más absoluta, harías todo lo posible para que esa sensación desapareciera.

 

Lo que fuera.

 

—¡BASTA!

 

Planté los pies firmemente sobre los cojines y levanté la pelvis, para girar mi cuerpo y lanzar a Derek fuera del sofá. El hombre lobo cayó sobre las tablas del suelo, con un sorprendido gruñido. Me levanté rápidamente, no queriendo permanecer en una posición vulnerable.

 

—Derek… —murmuré, no queriendo sobresaltarlo.

 

No intenté tocarlo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Aun así, saltó como un resorte ante mi voz, apartándose con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro contorsionado por el horror de lo que acababa de suceder. La sangre manchaba la comisura de su boca, y supe sin lugar a dudas que me pertenecía.

 

—Derek —repetí, con un poco más de firmeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—N-no… ¡No te acerques! —gritó, con la respiración agitada y el más absoluto terror en la voz.

—Tienes que calmarte —dije, dando un tentativo paso—. Vas a tener un ataque de pánico.

—T-tu labio… —señaló, ignorando mis palabras—. Yo lo he hecho…  yo… He estado a punto… Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío…

 

 _“Kate se acostó con él cuando era menor y quemó su casa”_ pensé, sobrecogido, sabiendo exactamente qué tipo de pensamientos estaban pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

 

El Alfa seguía negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que pretendía. Tensó las piernas y echó a correr hacia la puerta, volviendo a su forma de lobo a mitad de uno de sus saltos. Traté de detenerlo, pero gracias a su velocidad, me esquivó con una facilidad insultante y huyó al bosque, haciendo crujir la puerta sobre sus bisagras con violencia a su paso.

 

—¡Derek! —grité, lanzándome en su persecución—. ¡DEREK!

 

Antes de llegar siquiera a la línea de árboles que rodeaban la mansión, ya lo había perdido de vista. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo solo en el estado en que se encontraba. Tomé la decisión más imprudente y me introduje en la oscuridad del bosque, con la esperanza de que me escuchara y detuviera su carrera.

 

Pero no fue así.

 

Tras varios minutos vagando sin rumbo fijo, supuse que el Alfa debía de encontrarse ya a kilómetros de distancia. Y como si no fuera suficiente, mis pies resbalaron sobre la resbaladiza superficie de una roca, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sobre un charco que las recientes lluvias habían dejado como regalo.

 

—T-tú no eres K-kate… tú n-nunca podrías llegar a s-ser ella… —musité, entre jadeos entrecortados por la carrera.

 

Calado hasta los huesos, y sintiéndome miserable y adolorido, me levanté del suelo. Solté un pequeño jadeo al apoyar mi mano, dándome cuenta de me había hecho un pequeño corte en la muñeca con el canto de la misma piedra que me había hecho caer. No era excesivamente profundo, pero sangraba profusamente y pronto había manchado las mangas de mi chaqueta nueva.

 

—Maldición —escupí, sacando un pañuelo y presionándolo contra la herida.

 

Escudriñé la oscuridad con la esperanza de encontrar la figura de Derek entre las sombras, pero sabía que era algo inútil. Ningún cazador entrenado lograría atrapar a un licántropo en una carrera.

 

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en toda mi vida que deseé haber sido un hombre lobo.

 

**_I feel like I'm falling for you_ ** **_._ **

_Me siento como si estuviera enamorándome de ti._

**_But I'm scared to, let go_ ** **_._ **

_Pero estoy asustada, déjalo ir._

**_I'm scared cause my heart has been hurt so._ **

_Estoy asustada porque mi corazón ya ha sido herido de esta forma._

_“_ **Jem** – Falling for You”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAPÍTULO: Presencia de dub-con... Derek besa a Stiles cuando Stiles no lo desea, y a la vez, Derek está muy alterado y no se encuentra en condiciones de tomar ningún tipo de decisión. 
> 
> Vale, todo el mundo a mantener la calma. No me asesinéis por este nuevo Cliffhander... pensad que podía haber escrito uno peor (mi idea original había sido dejarlo en "Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?". También recordad que esta historia tendrá final feliz y en algún momento tendré que ir solucionando los problemas que voy creando. KEEP CALM AND REMEMBER KILLING IS AGAINST THE LAW!
> 
> Este capítulo ha tenido tres maravillosas canciones (aunque dos únicamente las mencionara de pasada), pero la de Jem es una de mis favoritas y espero que la hayáis disfrutado. La de Europe, es una de mis canciones de motivación para los examenes.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	26. Déjame Ir, No Soy un Héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado ochenta años...
> 
> Nah, no tanto, aunque casi. Lo primero de todo, disculparme por la tardanza. ¡Lo siento de veras! ¡Este verano ha sido una locura! Me he pasado todo el verano viajando y con poco tiempo para usar mi portátil (ahora mismo estoy publicando estos tres capítulos o desde Rumanía). 
> 
> Mi beta, Isnis, también ha estado muy ocupada y le ha sido imposible corregir los capítulos con mayor rapidez. ¡Gracias una vez más por tus esfuerzos!
> 
> Ahora pasaré a las pequeñas modificaciones que he hecho en el resto del fanfic (17/08/2015): los números de capítulos son los que vienen en el índice de capítulos de AO3 en vez de los que pongo al principio de cada capítulo (así podéis ir directamente a ellos).
> 
> -He acortado el final del capítulo 25 para que terminara antes y he metido más contenido en el capítulo 26.  
> -He quitado todo rastro de los Amuletos de Hestia, porque a medida que la historia avanzaba, su futuro cometido en este fanfic se ha perdido y no tiene mucho sentido que los mantenga: principio del capítulo 19 y las menciones que se realizan en capítulos 20 y 24(aunque si veis que en algún sitio siguen mencioando los amuletos, por favor, comunicádmelo).  
> -He quitado todo lo relacionado con la segunda visión de Lydia, ya que los capítulos de la persecución (antiguos 26 y 27) han desaparecido: final de capítulo 25 y principio del 26.
> 
> Para los que no quieran releer los capítulos, cosas que hay que saber (spoilers?):   
> -Los amuletos ya no existen: Stiles intercambió el tatuaje de su pierna por la promesa de ayuda en un futuro por parte de Mei Ling. Por lo tanto, los regalos que dio en Navidad, son simples regalos.  
> -Sin segunda visión de Lydia: en el centro comercial Lydia no tuvo ninguna visión pero se marcharon antes debido a que a Stiles le afectaron las palabras de Lydia sobre que era un cobarde y a que al mirarse al espejo, vio en sus ojos los de Claudia, y comenzó a pensar que opinaría ella de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente, llega a la resolución de que debe contarle la verdad a Stilinski.
> 
> Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y muestras de ánimo, ¡son el entusiasmo y la energía que permiten que este fic siga adelante!  
> Ahora... sin más dilación... ¡Disfrutad del triple capítulo!

**25\. Déjame Ir, No Soy un Héroe.**

**_Let me go._ **

_Déjame ir._

**_I don't want to be your hero._ **

_No quiero ser tu héroe._

**_I don't want to be your big man._ **

_No quiero ser tu hombretón._

**_I just want to fight with everyone else._ **

_Sólo quiero pelearme con todos los demás._

 

Permanecí sentado a los pies de un árbol durante lo que me parecieron horas, con la esperanza de que Derek se calmara y regresara a por mí. Pero no fue así.

 

A pesar de que ya estábamos casi en primavera, las noches seguían siendo frías y mis ropas seguían mojadas, por lo que al cabo de un rato, me encontraba tiritando. No quería volver y dejar a Derek en el estado que se encontraba, pero poco podía hacer si ni siquiera era capaz de encontrarlo. Finalmente decidí volver a mi _Jeep_ y encaminarme a la casa de los Argent antes de que decidieran enviar una patrulla de búsqueda.

 

A pesar de que me costó un rato, logré orientarme en la oscuridad y al cabo de unos minutos me encontraba de nuevo junto al coche. Observé las sombras una vez más, con la esperanza de ver un par de ojos rojos observándome, pero no hallé nada. Debo de ser el primer chico en el mundo que se siente decepcionado de no tener un hombre lobo siguiéndolo.

 

Abandoné los terrenos de la Reserva. El cartel de **_“Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills”_** no había hecho más que aparecer en mi campo de visión, cuando una persona comenzó a agitar los brazos, tratando de llamar mi atención, y tuve que frenar de golpe. Se trataba de Steven.  ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo tan cerca del bosque a esas horas de la noche?

 

Y yo creyendo que el agente tenía algo de sentido común.

 

 _“Lo que faltaba”_ pensé, frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

—¡Gracias por parar, señ-! ¿Stiles? —exclamó, una vez me hube detenido y bajado la ventanilla—. ¿Qué estás-?

— _Hey_ , Steven —lo saludé, sin ni siquiera aparentar que me alegraba de verlo—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

 

El joven se encontraba vestido con ropas de calle, tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo. Unos débiles maullidos provenían del pequeño bulto de tela que sujetaba entre sus brazos y, al fijarme más de cerca, me di cuenta de que había un pequeño gato pardo envuelto en la chaqueta.

 

—No sabía que tuvieras mascota.

—No la tengo. Un salvaje lo golpeó con el coche hace unos minutos —apretó al pequeño animal contra su pecho, antes de detenerse y preguntar—. Un momento, es casi medianoche, ¿qué hacías vagando tú solo por la Reserva? ¿Es que no has escuchado sobre los recientes ataques de animales en los alrededores?

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo TÚ? —contraataqué.

— _Jogging_ , como cada noche, y con cuidado de no acercarme demasiado al bosque. Tu turno.

 

Me mordí la lengua para evitar soltarle un cortante _“Y a ti que te importa”_.

 

—Deberías llevarlo al veterinario —traté de cambiar de tema, comenzando a sentirme realmente irritado bajo su mirada suspicaz—. El pobre animal podría tener algo roto.

 

Sin embargo, Steven había entrado en modo policía y no se dejó engañar.

 

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —cuestionó, fijándose por primera vez en mi aspecto desaliñado—. T-tu labio…

 

Me llevé una mano a la boca, dando un pequeño respingo cuando mis dedos rozaron la zona donde Derek me había mordido. Steven palideció visiblemente, mientras volvía a fijarse en el barro que cubría mi ropa. Ante la creciente alarma de su rostro me pregunté qué tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

 

 _“Oh”_.

 

—¡No! ¡Nada de eso! —grité, apresuradamente—. ¡Nadie me ha puesto la mano encima!

—No tienes que encubrir a quien quiera que haya sido, podemos ir a la comisaría y…

—¡NADIE ME HA ATACADO!

 

Sobresaltado por mi grito, el gato soltó un bufido y me lanzó una mirada huraña. Por parte de Steven, pude ver que estaba deseando seguir interrogándome, pero que no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

 

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no ha sucedido nada —mentí descaradamente, intentando que mi voz sonara tranquilizadora pero sin lograr disimular la frustración que sentía—. Tuve una pesadilla, salí a dar una vuelta con mi _Jeep_ y de alguna forma acabé en la Reserva. Mientras paseaba tropecé con una roca y caí al suelo, mordiéndome el labio. Nada más.

 

Mis palabras no lograron convencerlo lo más mínimo. Sus ojos escaneaban mi cuerpo, como buscando alguna prueba de que lo que decía era mentira.

 

Le sostuve la mirada, retándole a que se atreviera a comentar algo más.

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se apresuró a decir, al ver mis dedos acariciando deliberadamente la llave de arranque—. Mira, Stiles, sé que es tarde y que probablemente tengas que volver a casa, ¿pero podrías llevarme al veterinario más cercano? Aún estamos a cierta distancia de la ciudad y este pequeño necesita ayuda.

—Únicamente conozco la consulta del doctor Deaton —respondí, maldiciendo internamente—, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que abra todas las noches.

—¿Ese veterinario tan excéntrico?

—Allí llevo a mi perra —repuse, algo inquieto bajo el escrutinio del agente.

—¿Te refieres a _Leia_? Querrás decir a la perra del Sheriff.

—¿Quieres que te lleve o no? —estallé, con brusquedad.

 

De lo único que tenía ganas era de pisar el acelerador y dejarlo tirado en mitad de la carretera. Sin embargo, ni siquiera yo era tan insensible como para dejar que un gato sufriera  por razones tan egoístas. Aunque me sentía realmente tentado, ya que el joven agente estaba logrando ponerme realmente nervioso con todas aquellas preguntas.

 

—Claro.

—Entonces sube.

 

Abrió la puerta y montó en el asiento del copiloto, acomodando cuidadosamente al gato en su regazo. El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, uno de esos silencios pesados e incómodos que no quieres más que romper, pero que no se te ocurre cómo. Podía sentir los ojos de Steven sobre mí. Me observaba con una seriedad que jamás había visto en su rostro, como si esperara que en cualquier momento me fuera a venir abajo.

 

Me forcé a ahogar el sentimiento de intranquilidad que me provocaba, obligándome a mantener la vista fija en la carretera. Por suerte, no tuve que soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. A los pocos minutos, me encontraba aparcando frente a la consulta, que (gracias a los cielos) tenía las luces encendidas.

 

—Hemos llegado —anuncié, apagando el motor.

 

Traté de bajar del coche, pero la mano de Steven atenazó mi brazo con fuerza, impidiéndomelo.

 

**_Your masquerade._ **

_Tu baile de disfraces._

**_I don't wanna be a part of your parade._ **

_No quiero formar parte de tu desfile._

**_Everyone deserves a chance to walk_ **

**_with everyone else._ **

_Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad de caminar_

_con todos los demás._

 

—Stiles, aunque muchos en la comisaría no parecen creerlo, no tengo un pelo de tonto —dijo, con firmeza—. Sé que lo que me has contado del paseo nocturno es mentira.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando.

—Sí que lo sabes —insistió—.Tus labios están hinchados, tu pelo revuelto y te ha salido un sarpullido en la mejilla. Estabas con alguien en ese bosque. No sé a quién estás tratando de evitar, pero…

—Nada. Te lo repito una vez más, estaba en el bosque y me he caído.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —me espetó, harto de mi conducta evasiva.

—¿Sabes lo que no me creo? ¡Que me estés interrogando en mi propio coche como si fuera un criminal! —grité, perdiendo la poca paciencia que me restaba.

 

Di un fuerte tirón para liberarme, pero Steven apretaba su mano como una tenaza y fue un intento en vano. Además, en un espacio tan reducido era difícil maniobrar.

 

—¡No hasta que me digas…!

 

Con un rápido movimiento me aferré a su muñeca y golpeé su brazo contra el volante, obligándolo a liberarme. Soltó una exclamación de dolor y yo aproveché para abrir la puerta del _Jeep_ y salir del vehículo.

 

En condiciones normales hubiera sido capaz de controlarme, pero aquella estaba siendo una noche horrible y que parecía no tener fin: mi ropa estaba húmeda, mi encuentro con Derek había sido un desastre… y encima tenía que aguantar a un policía novato con complejo de superhéroe. La ira hervía en mi interior mientras me alejaba del coche a grandes zancadas y hacia la puerta del veterinario.

 

No había dado más que unos pasos, cuando la mano de Steven se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca.

 

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo siento —se disculpó, levantando las manos en un gesto de paz—. Stiles, estoy preocupado. Algo pasó en ese bosque que no quieres contarme y quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me lo cuentas.

 

Me quedé mirándolo, preguntándome cómo era posible que hubiera una persona tan pesada o tan idiota en el mundo.

 

—¿Qué parte de “no es asunto tuyo” no has entendido?

—Así que admites que algo sucedió.

 

Steven avanzó hacia a mí, violando mi espacio personal. Lógicamente sabía que no iba a hacerme nada, pero la cercanía me estaba poniendo aún más nervioso.

 

—¡Déjame! —chillé, apoyando una mano en su pecho para alejarlo—. ¿Es que no eres capaz de entender un concepto tan simple como ese?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —tronó una voz, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

 

Habíamos estado tan sumidos en la discusión, que no habíamos escuchado acercarse a Stilinski. Vestido todavía con su uniforme, cruzado de brazos y con expresión furiosa, comportaba una imagen imponente. Deslizó su mirada sobre nosotros, hasta finalmente posarla sobre Steven, quien retrocedió de un salto. Además, el gato comenzó a maullar lastimeramente desde el _Jeep_.

 

Yo simplemente me alegraba de que se hubiera alejado.

 

—¡Sheriff! —exclamé con una sonrisa aliviada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tenía que consultar con Deaton un par de cosas.

 

El “cosas sobrenaturales” estaba implícito. Junto a la puerta del veterinario descubrí a Chris, observándonos. No podía verle la cara a tanta distancia, pero no parecía contento.

 

—¿Y vosotros? —nos interrogó, sin apartar los ojos del joven agente.

—Steven se ha encontrado un gato herido y me ha pedido que lo traiga.

—¿Ah, sí? —la voz del Sheriff descendió un par de tonos y parecía guardar una nota de advertencia.

—Será mejor que entre —dijo Steven, quien parecía realmente incómodo—. Buenas noches.

 

El joven agente volvió al vehículo y tomó al animal en brazos, antes de desaparecer en el interior del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo. El rostro de Stilinski cambió a uno de preocupación.

 

—¿Él te ha hecho eso? —cuestionó, señalando mis labios.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

 

La expresión del Sheriff se oscureció y por un instante llegué a pensar que desenfundaría su arma y empezaría a correr tras Steven.

 

—¡Fue un accidente!—me apresuré a responder—. Un accidente en el que Steven no ha tenido nada que ver.

—¿Seguro? Porque te juro que si ha intentado algo…

—Estoy bien —insistí, con firmeza.

 

No parecía muy convencido, pero tampoco tenía razones para creer que le estuviera mintiendo. O tal vez sabía que era demasiado tozudo como para dar mi brazo a torcer, así que dejó de insistir.

 

—¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre Kate?

—Nada que nos vaya a ser de utilidad —murmuró, frotándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio—. Esa mujer es escurridiza como una serpiente.

—¿Y Deaton?

—Hablando en acertijos, como siempre.

 

Incluso ante la escasa luz que nos proporcionaba las bombillas del veterinario, podía ver que se encontraba agotado.

 

—Deberías irte a casa y descansar —sugerí—. Todo se ve mejor por la mañana, tras unas horas de sueño.

—Tú también —replicó—. Y aunque siento curiosidad por saber por qué estás cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza, creo que la respuesta no me gustará. Así que voy a fingir que no lo he notado.

—Sabia elección.

 

Una mano cayó sobre mi hombro, y al girarme descubrí a tío Chris observando mi miserable aspecto con cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que él no iba a dejarlo pasar con tanta facilidad como Stilinski, sobre todo porque se suponía que a esas horas de la noche debía encontrarme en la casa con Allison.

 

_“Estupendo…”_

 

—Sube al _Jeep_ —ordenó, con una voz que no dejaba lugar a la discusión—. Yo te seguiré con mi coche.

 

Tragué saliva, rezando porque en el corto trayecto me diera tiempo de inventar una excusa creíble. “He estado en el bosque” no parecía la respuesta apropiada.

 

—Buenas noches, Stiles —se despidió el Sheriff—. Chris.

 

Rebuscó las llaves en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el coche patrulla con los andares de un hombre exhausto. No había olvidado lo que había sucedido con Derek o con Steve, pero el volver a ver al Sheriff después de varias semanas, sorprendentemente, me había hecho sentir algo mejor.

 

No obstante, al abrir la puerta de _Roscoe_ , el súbito recuerdo de la foto navideña que había encontrado en su mesilla de noche me asaltó. Antes de poder detenerme, había echado a correr tras Stilinski.

 

—¡Espera! ¡Sheriff! —grité—.  ¡Tengo algo que decirte!

 

Se detuvo, con una pierna ya dentro de su coche, y me observó con perplejidad.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —respondí, frotando las manos sobre mis vaqueros—. Sólo que… no es fácil de decir. ¡No es algo malo! —añadí, al ver la creciente alarma en su rostro—. Bueno, depende de tu definición de “malo”, porque es un concepto bastante ambiguo y depende de cada uno de nosotros. Tal vez pienses que lo que voy a decirte son buenas noticias, no obstante, existe la posibilidad de que lo consideres algo horrible y desees que me lo hubiera callado….

—Stiles, tranquilízate.

—Es que estamos arreglando por fin las cosas entre nosotros y no quiero que me odies por ello —murmuré.

 

Se apartó del vehículo y colocó las manos sobre mis hombros, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos y entonces dijo:

 

—NADA de lo que me cuentes me haría odiarte.

—¿Absolutamente nada? —pregunté, con un hilillo de voz.

—Nada —repitió—. Sin embargo, ambos estamos agotados, y dudo que ahora sea el mejor momento para tener una conversación. Mañana tengo horario de tarde en la comisaría, ¿qué te parece si te pasas por ahí y entonces hablamos? Traeré café y bollos.

—Para ti descafeinado y únicamente un bollo.

 

Aquella noche me sentía indulgente.

 

—Dos.

—No es negociable.

 

Lanzó una pequeña carcajada que iluminó su rostro y me revolvió el pelo con cariño. Le dirigí una media sonrisa, sintiendo que la comodidad de nuestras frecuentes discusiones sobre sus hábitos alimenticios aligeraba mi estado de ánimo.

 

Antes de poder contenerme, me lancé contra él y le di un fuerte abrazo. Si cuando le contara que soy su hijo decidía que necesitaba tiempo y se alejaba de mí, probablemente sería la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 

El estuvo demasiado sorprendido como para responder durante unos instantes, pero luego me envolvió entre sus brazos.

 

—Allí estaré mañana —murmuré contra su camisa.

—Te estaré esperando—dijo—.Y ahora vete, Chris se está impacientando.

 

Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi que tenía razón, a juzgar por la expresión de Chris. El Sheriff se apartó de mala gana y regresó al coche, esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

 

Arranqué el _Jeep_ , mientras la sensación de felicidad se desvanecía para dar paso a una extraña frialdad en la boca de mi estómago. Sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, y si algo he aprendido después de todos estos años, es a fiarme de mis instintos.

 

Recé por estar equivocado.

 

**_While holding down a job_ **

**_to keep my girl around…_ **

_Mientras aguanto un trabajo_

_para mantener a mi chica…_

**_…maybe buy me some new strings_ **

**_and her a night out on the weekend._ **

_… tal vez comprarme algunas cuerdas nuevas_

_y a ella una noche de fiesta el fin de semana._

 

—No me puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto —me repetí, por quinta vez desde que había salido de la casa de los Argent.

 

Llevaba como una media hora sentado en las escaleras de la comisaría, sin atreverme a entrar a pesar del frío que hacía. Aunque el día anterior me pareció que la decisión de revelarle al Sheriff mi identidad había sido una buena idea, nacida del coraje de lo más profundo de mi alma… en aquellos momentos, mi parte cobarde no hacía más que insistirme que de las estupideces que se me habían ocurrido a lo largo de toda mi vida, aquella era la peor de todas.

 

Y como no quería hacer caso a ninguna de las dos, ahí me encontraba, helándome el trasero en la calle.

 

—Stiles, no sé qué te han hecho esos dulces —comentó una voz frente a mí—, pero debe haber sido malo si los estás torturando de esa forma.

 

Al levantar la vista descubrí a Lisa McFly enfundada con un abrigo de cuadros y sujetando una caja que parecía bastante pesada. Entonces dirigí la mirada hacia abajo y…

 

—¡Mierda! —grité, soltando la bolsa de bollos que había estado sujetando y que había aplastado entre mis manos sin darme cuenta.

 

A pesar de mi negativa a que el Sheriff se acercara a menos de cinco pasos a cualquier comida llena de grasas saturadas, había decidido que si existía algún momento en realizar concesiones, era aquel. Si el Sheriff no se tomaba bien la revelación, pensé que al menos algo dulce lo tranquilizaría. No estoy por encima del soborno.

 

Con la crema chorreando por mis dedos, estaba claro que la única forma de que el Sheriff pudiera comérselo, hubiera sido lamiendo mis dedos. Un pensamiento francamente inquietante.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Necesitas ayuda con esa caja? —pregunté a la mujer.

—Con esas manos, no —replicó, antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y ofrecerme un pañuelo—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

 

Lisa me observó en silencio durante unos instantes, mientras trataba de sacarme las pegajosas manchas de la piel, antes de añadir:

 

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? Derek no va a morderte… a no ser que se lo pidas.

—¿Q-qué? —exclamé.

—Hoy es un día tranquilo y aún no ha usado su hora para comer —continuó la mujer, guiñándome un ojo—. Estoy seguro que podría escaquearse un ratito para ir a otra de vuestras citas.

—¡S-son almuerzos, no citas! ¡Derek y yo no estamos saliendo!  —balbuceé, sintiendo un ligero rubor cubriendo mis mejillas—. Estaba buscando al Sheriff.

—Oh, siento la confusión —dijo, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz—. Ha recibido un aviso de disputa doméstica y ha tenido que acudir, sin embargo, estoy segura de que no tardará en volver. ¿Por qué no lo esperas en su despacho?

—Claro.

 

Agarré los restos de lo que una vez fueron bollos y los eché a la pequeña papelera de la entrada. Después, como el perfecto caballero que soy, abrí la puerta para Lisa y luego yo mismo entré en la comisaría.

 

Nos encontrábamos a un par de horas del cambio de turno para los agentes que llevaban el horario nocturno, así que me saludó la visión de un montón de policías encogidos en sus asientos y en diferentes estados de agotamiento. Incluso Steven, quien apartó los ojos de los papeles de su mesa y se dedicó a mirarme fijamente mientras pasaba. No había olvidado nuestro encuentro de la noche anterior, pero tampoco el Sheriff, a juzgar por el tamaño de la pila de informes.

 

Yo me contentaba con evitarle.

 

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa me la llevé al entrar en el despacho del Sheriff y encontrarme por primera vez cara a cara con Derek, apenas un día después de nuestra desastrosa conversación. Me bastó un segundo para percatarme de la palidez de su piel y las ojeras que adornaban su rostro, así que no me extrañó que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de entrar en la misma habitación que él. 

 

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y entonces se fijó en el corte pequeño corte de mi labio, una herida diminuta que ya ni siquiera dolía.

 

El cambio en su expresión me alertó de lo que pretendía hacer, logrando anticiparme e interponerme entre él y su única vía de escape.

 

Aquel gesto me ganó un gruñido amenazador.

 

—Basta —le espeté, colocando una mano en su pecho y haciéndolo retroceder, para cerrar la puerta tras nosotros y evitar los oídos de policías curiosos—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó y lo sabes.

—No, no tenemos que hacerlo.

—Sé que eres alérgico a las palabras y que preferirías una buena patada en la entrepierna antes que mantener una conversación sobre sentimientos —dije, cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero esta no es algo que pueda evitarse eternamente. Y créeme, yo soy todo un experto en ignorar los problemas hasta que desaparecen.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —gruñó—. Yo te besé y tú me rechazaste. Fin de la historia.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡Estabas llorando a tu familia! ¡Sé que a veces puedo ser algo insensible, pero no soy un completo gilipollas!

 

No sabía si tocarlo era la mejor opción en aquel momento, pero no me pude resistir a colocar mis manos en sus mejillas y acercar suavemente nuestros rostros. Luego bajé el tono de mi voz.

 

—Y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco querías besarme en aquel momento —murmuré—. Sólo buscabas una forma de que el dolor desapareciera.

 

Tan de cerca, podía apreciar las diferentes tonalidades de los irises del hombre, que brillaban con vulnerabilidad. Podía percibir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón. Lamí con nerviosismo mis labios y vi cómo seguía el movimiento de mi lengua.  Sin embargo, fui lo bastante estúpido como para usarla para hablar.

 

—Y también sé que ahora quieres besarme.

 

El hombre lobo se apartó bruscamente, mirándome como si acabara de revelarle que daba patadas a cachorritos en mi tiempo libre. Estaba completamente horrorizado, pero sabía que no estaba dirigido hacia mí, sino a sí mismo.

 

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Derek como para saber que también se culparía de eso.

 

—Derek… —susurré, acercándome como si me aproximara a una bestia salvaje.

—Derek, tenemos un aviso de robo en la tienda de ultramarinos —interrumpió Tara, entrando en el despacho mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta—. Hola, Stiles.

— _Hey_ , Tara.

 

El Alfa usó mi momentánea distracción para esquivarme y salir del despacho. No puedo culparlo por ello, en aquellos momentos yo también sentía como si aquellas cuatro paredes me estuvieran sofocando. Una vez roto el momento, únicamente quedaban entre nosotros incomodidad y asuntos sin resolver.

 

—¡Alguna vez vas a tener que hablar conmigo! —exclamé, sin importarme que toda la comisaría me escuchara—. ¡No vas a poder evitarme eternamente!

 

O al menos eso esperaba.

 

—¿Pelea de enamorados? —preguntó Tara. A pesar de que había humor en su pregunta, también existía cierta preocupación.

—Para que fuera una pelea de enamorados, tendríamos que estar saliendo.

—Claro. —Aunque  estaba seguro de que no me creía—. Pero recuerda que eres menor de edad y que según las leyes del estado de California…

—¡Lo pillo! ¡Lo pillo! —exclamé—. Aun así, en el hipotético caso (y remarco _hipotético_ ) en que saliéramos juntos, quiero que recuerdes que es Derek de quien estamos hablando. Él jamás me presionaría a hacer nada que yo no quisiera y lo sabes. Antes se cortaría su propia mano.

—Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado… —suspiró la agente, frotándose las sienes con cansancio—. Y lo digo solo por ti, también por Derek. Él ya ha sufrido mucho y… no quiero que le hagan daño otra vez.

 

 _“Kate”_ pensé con rabia. Parecía como si todo lo malo que nos había sucedido estuviera conectado con ella de una forma u otra. ¿Es que jamás podríamos escapar de su influencia?

 

—Lleguemos a ser algo más que amigos o no, quiero que sepas Derek es alguien importante para mí. Jamás le haría daño de forma intencionada —juré, con fiereza.

 

Me observó cuidadosamente, juzgando la veracidad de mis palabras. Debió de encontrar lo que buscaba, porque asintió con una gran sonrisa. Por mi parte, aunque la desastrosa conversación con Derek me había dejado mal sabor de boca, no pude evitar una sensación de alegría porque el Alfa hubiera encontrado grandes amigos como ella fuera de la manada.

 

—Tengo que irme, ya he dejado mucho rato solo a Derek en el coche y no quiero que se apropie de la radio. Tiene un gusto espantoso en música.

—¡Espera! —La agente se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y me miró con curiosidad—. ¿Sabes si tardará mucho el Sheriff en regresar?

—¿Aún no ha vuelto? —dijo, extrañada—. No te preocupes, seguro que se ha entretenido tomando declaraciones a los vecinos —añadió, al ver la  preocupación de mi rostro—. Es un trabajo más duro de lo que parece.

—Seguro que ha sido eso.

 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella sensación nauseosa que se había asentado en mi pecho desde mi encuentro con Stilinski. Pareció que Tara quería añadir algo más, no obstante, el Alfa la estaba esperando y no pudo más que lanzarme una mirada preocupada.

 

Y volví a quedarme a solas con mis oscuros pensamientos.

 

Sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina del Sheriff, no podía distraerme con prácticamente nada sin cometer algún tipo de acto ilegal. Mi única opción era contemplar a los agentes través del cristal, lo que era igual de aburrido, pero al menos me permitía agacharme cuando veía pasar a Steven.

 

Sé que suena realmente hipócrita que yo mismo evitara al agente cuando le había echado en cara el mismo comportamiento Derek hacía únicamente unos minutos, pero sentía que ahora mismo tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza como para añadir una más.

 

Y si alguna vez el Alfa se enteraba, le dejaría recriminármelo todo lo que quisiera.

 

Había visto a Steven un par de veces observar la puerta del despacho y estuve tentado esperar el retorno del Sheriff en la mesa de uno de los compañeros. No obstante, fue en ese preciso momento cuando todo se fue al infierno.

 

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, sobresaltándome. Había decidido silenciarlo para que nadie me interrumpiera mientras hablaba con Stilinski, pero viendo que él no se encontraba todavía allí, no importaba si lo contestaba o no.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo cuando no reconocí el número, aunque no me extrañó. La manada destrozaba sus móviles con tanta frecuencia que no era raro que me llamaran desde teléfonos que no reconocía.

 

—¿Diga? —pregunté—. ¿Allison? ¿Eres tú?

— _No exactamente._

Mi corazón pareció detenerse momentáneamente, mientras el terror se apoderaba de mí cuando reconocí la voz que me había respondido. Una voz que había rezado para únicamente tener que volver a escucharla en mis pesadillas.

 

—Kate —murmuré, horrorizado—. ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido este número?

—Cuanta frialdad —dijo, con falso dolor—. ¿Es que no te alegras de escuchar a tu madre después de tanto tiempo?

—Tú no eres mi madre —repliqué automáticamente, apretando los puños para controlar el temblor que se estaba apoderando de mis manos—. Y trataste de matarme la última vez que me viste. ¿Responde eso a tú pregunta?

— _Un pequeño malentendido que estoy dispuesta a olvidar._

—Oh, por supuesto. Deja que lo averigüe, si dejo la manada y vuelvo contigo para convertirme en tu pequeño soldado —siseé, tratando de cubrir mi miedo con una buena dosis de sarcasmo—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Olvídalo. Estoy bien  donde estoy.

— _Oh, sí. Con tu nueva familia de perros sarnosos y traidores a su raza_.

—Teniendo en cuenta de que ahora eres uno de esos “perros sarnosos”, no estoy seguro de que debieras insultarlos.

 

Soltó un escalofriante rugido ante mi comentario, haciéndome dar un bote en el asiento.

_—Los caminos de la venganza en ocasiones te llevan a lugares insospechados_ —gruñó, amenazadoramente, mientras luchaba por el control—. _Stiles, siempre me ha gustado el descaro que muestras a tus enemigos, por favor, no lo conviertas en estupidez. Porque no te confundas, tarde o temprano llegaré a ti._

 _—_ Hasta ahora no has tenido mucho éxito —susurré, observando la comisaría por encima del hombro para ver si alguien me estaba prestando atención.

— _Reconozco que últimamente he estado bastante ocupada. Por no hablar de que hasta hace poco no suponías más que una pequeña molestia que deseaba eliminar… pero que podía esperar mientras resolvía asuntos más importantes_ —reveló con tranquilidad, como quien habla del tiempo—. _Sin embargo, recientes sucesos me han abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de que aún puedes serme de utilidad._

—Y su pongo que tus palabras son lo único que me asegura que no me matarás en cuanto me veas —repuse—. Claro que no es algo que deba preocuparme, ya que por nada del mundo accedería a volver.

— _Ya veo. Es una pena_ —Fingió un suspiro decepcionado—. _Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Ha solucionado ya ese pequeño incidente de disputa doméstica? Porque tenía entendido que hoy habíais quedado_.

 

El miedo me golpeó como un buen puñetazo en el plexo solar, dejándome sin respiración.

 

—¿Q-qué has hecho con él? —mi voz temblaba, pero no únicamente de terror… sino ira.

— _Nada… de momento._ —Podía sentir su escalofriante sonrisa  como si la estuviera contemplando—. _Únicamente envié a Kelly y Joe para que tuvieran una pequeña charla con él. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Pensé que el bueno del Sheriff te ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta en cuanto a lo de volver a mi lado, tal y como sucedió hace siete años. ¿Te retractas en tus palabras de “por nada del mundo”?_

—Si le has hecho algo, te juro por lo más sagrado que te mataré —escupí, sintiendo el odio latir dentro de mi cuerpo como un segundo corazón—. Dedicaré cada segundo de existencia a rastrearte y te perseguiré a través de océanos, montañas o desiertos. Me da igual cuanto tiempo tarde o a cuantos monstruos de tu manada tenga que quitar de en medio para llegar a ti. ¿ME HAS OÍDO? ¡TE **MATARÉ**!

 

El final de la frase lo grité tan fuerte, que estoy completamente seguro de que varios agentes lo escucharon. Gritar “te mataré” en mitad de una  comisaría, aunque fuera separado por una puerta, no era lo más sensato. No obstante, estaba tan furioso, que me daba absolutamente igual quien me escuchara.

 

Kate guardó un momentáneo silencio al otro lado de la línea, y cuando habló, su voz había perdido todo rastro de burla.

 

— _Si hubieras mostrado esos instintos homicidas en cada una de tus cazas, te habrías convertido en uno de los cazadores más mortíferos de este lado del océano_.

—¿Dónde está mi _padre_?

— _Dirígete al hotel abandonado a las afueras. Solo —dijo la cazadora—. Kelly y Joe te estarán esperando. Tienes diez minutos_.

—¡Se tardan al menos veinte en llegar hasta ahí! —exclamé.

— _Entonces te sugiero que te des prisa_.

 

**_So let me go._ **

_Así que déjame ir._

**_I don't want to be your hero._ **

_No quiero ser tu héroe._

**_I don't want to be your big man._ **

_No quiero ser tu hombretón._

**_I just want to fight with everyone else._ **

_Sólo quiero pelearme con el resto del mundo._

 

Agarré mi chaqueta y abandoné el despacho, casi llevándome por delante a Steven. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y tratara de detenerme, eché a correr hacia la salida mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsillo las llaves del _Jeep_ , aparcado en la acera contraria.

 

—¡Joder! —grité cuando mis manos temblorosas dejaron caer las llaves y se colaron bajo el vehículo.

 

Me tiré al suelo, tratando de alcanzarlas y contando mentalmente los segundos que me restaban para cruzar la ciudad y llegar al lugar de encuentro. La furia y el odio se habían desvanecido y únicamente existía el miedo por la vida de mi padre.

 

Kate no era una mujer que realizara amenazas vacías.

 

—¡Os tengo! —grité, triunfal.

 

Me monté en el coche y mientras lo arrancaba, me di cuenta de algo: ¿Cómo demonios había elegido Kate el momento exacto en el que ningún miembro de la manada se encontraba vigilándome como halcones para contactar conmigo? ¿Y cómo había conseguido mi número de teléfono?  Si la experiencia algo me había enseñado, es que en mi línea de trabajo no existían las casualidades.

 

—El espía está en la comisaría —murmuré, sorprendido.

 

Si te parabas a pensarlo, era algo bastante obvio. ¿Qué mejor lugar para mantenerse informada de los sucesos del pueblo? ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido la posibilidad antes?

 

Alejándome calle abajo con el _Jeep_ , no pude evitar echar un vistazo por el retrovisor. ¿Me estaría  observando alejarme desde las ventanas de la comisaría?

 

—Ahora no tienes tiempo para esto —me reñí—. Si sobrevives a esto, tendrás tiempo de pensar en la identidad del misterioso espía.

 

Porque no había duda de que me dirigía a lo que podría denominarse _“una trampa tan obvia que hasta Greenberg se daría cuenta”_. Sin embargo, Kate sabía que jamás arriesgaría la vida de mi padre no acudiendo a la cita.

 

No obstante, había algo que desconocía.

 

—Vale, Stiles —murmuré, sacando el móvil de mi bolsillo mientras mantenía un ojo en la carretera—. Es hora de poner en práctica tu nueva capacidad de confiar en la gente.

 

Siempre había sido una persona solitaria y desconfiada, y durante el tiempo que había vivido en Nueva York, jamás me había rebajado a pedir ayuda a ningún otro cazador. Pero yo ya no era el mismo niño asustado, ahora tenía una manada.

 

Ya no estaba solo.

 

Busqué entre mis contactos y cliqué sobre el nombre de _“Allison”_.

 

—¿Stiles? ¿Sucede algo?

—Allison, escúchame atentamente, porque estoy a punto de cometer una grandísima e inevitable estupidez…

 

**_Your masquerade._ **

_Tu baile de disfraces._

**_I don't wanna be a part of your parade._ **

_No quiero formar parte de tu desfile._

**_Everyone deserves a chance to walk with everyone else._ **

_Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad de caminar con todos los demás._

**“Family of the Year -** Hero **”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué maligna soy... ¿Os imagináis que hubiera terminado este capítulo con este pedazo cliffhander y hubierais tenido que esperar semanas antes de que publicara el siguiente?


	27. Soy Como una Grieta en un Castillo de Cristal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que digáis nada, sé que estos dos capítulos son algo más cortos que de costumbre, pero en un principio eran únicamente uno y los dividí porque pensé que estéticamente quedaban mejor.
> 
> El título de los capítulos, proviene de la canción que acompaña a este capítulo: "Castle of Glass" de Linkin Park.

**26\. Soy Como una Grieta en un Castillo de Cristal...**

**_Take me down to the river bend._ **

_Llévame a la curva del río._

**_Take me down to the fighting end._ **

_Llévame al final de la lucha._

**_Wash the poison from off my skin._ **

_Lava el veneno de mi piel._

**_Show me how to be whole again._ **

_Muéstrame como estar complete de nuevo._ **  
  
**

Detuve a _Roscoe_ frente a las ruinas de la vieja construcción, provocando un chirrido que seguramente escuchó todo el barrio, debido al silencio que se respiraba. Sin embargo, aquello no me preocupaba, ya que probablemente los cazadores me detectaron incluso antes de que entrara en la calle. Además, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándome si el Sheriff seguía vivo o si los esbirros de Kate ya lo habían matado… porque no era tan estúpido como para creer que no lo harían una vez me tuvieran en sus manos.

 

No obstante, nadie acudió.

 

Observé cuidadosamente el hotel, en busca de cualquier movimiento, pero nada alteró la sobrenatural quietud del lugar. Según me habían contado, en los años ochenta había sido el lugar ideal para el retiro de parejas: a las afueras de la ciudad y con espectaculares vistas de la reserva, pero sin llegar a entrar en ella. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años y la construcción de otros edificios más modernos, aquella zona de la ciudad acabó formando parte de los barrios bajos y cayendo en un estado de decadencia que no pudo salvarse. En él únicamente vivía algún vagabundo y era utilizado por los adolescentes para beber, colocarse y tener sexo.

 

Me fijé en que las construcciones más próximas se encontraban a una distancia de unos cien metros, por lo que resultaba difícil de aproximarse sin ser visto, incluso si lo hacías desde el bosque. Aquello no era bueno… al menos para mí.

 

—Nueve minutos —murmuré para mí mismo, consultando mi móvil.

 

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo logré llegar en tan poco tiempo y sin provocar un solo accidente.

 

A sabiendas de que la gente con la que trataba Kate no dudaría en asesinar al Sheriff por retrasarme aunque sólo fuera un mísero minuto, bajé del coche de un salto. Aunque no sin antes tomar el palo de _lacrosse_ que descansaba en el maletero, olvidado después de uno de mis entrenamientos con Jackson.

 

No detendría a un hombre lobo, pero me ayudaría a ganar tiempo. Sólo necesitaba aguantar hasta que llegara el resto de la manada.

 

Allison no había estado precisamente contenta cuando la llamé para contarle lo que había sucedido y hablarle de mi “plan”, si es que se le puede llamar así a aproximarse solo a una clara emboscada, ganar tiempo y evitar que me mataran antes de que aparecieran los refuerzos. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar algo diferente, sólo el necesario para que yo llegara al punto de encuentro.

 

Y ella me dejó muy claro que si algo me pasaba, encontraría la forma de resucitarme sólo para poder matarme ella misma.

 

Tomé aire y me acerqué a las ruinas con la cautela de alguien que sabe que lo está esperando. No había hecho más que pararme frente a la desvencijada puerta, cuando ésta se abrió con un chirrido, aparentemente sola, e invitándome a entrar. Una fría bocanada de aire surgió del vestíbulo, provocándome un escalofrío.

 

 _“Me siento como en los primeros minutos de un capítulo de_ Supernatural _”_ pensé, en un intento de calmar mis nervios con una dosis de humor.

 

No funcionó.

 

Entré cautelosamente, aferrándome al palo de _lacrosse_ con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. La decadencia del interior era aún mayor que la que podía contemplarse desde fuera, con polvo y telarañas decorando el lugar. Los _grafitis_ cubrían las paredes y los pocos muebles que quedaban, eran poco más que montones de astillas que apenas se mantenían en pie. Al menos el intenso olor a humedad casi lograba camuflar el de la marihuana y la orina.

 

—Precioso —murmuré, con disgusto, cuando estuve a punto de pisar lo que parecían excrementos de rata.

—No es precisamente el hotel _Hilton_ , pero tiene cierto toque de maldad —dijo una burlona voz a mi espalda—. Perfecta para un villano, ¿no crees?

 

Giré mi cuerpo y traté de golpear a la figura que había logrado acercarse a mí. No obstante, se apartó en el último instante y únicamente rocé su larga melena. Antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar por la sorpresa, un par de musculosos brazos me agarraron por detrás, inmovilizándome contra un amplio pecho.

 

—Y ahora, ¿por qué no sueltas ese palito antes de que te hagas daño?

 

La persona que me sujetaba atrapó mi muñeca con una de sus enormes manos y apretó hasta que me vi obligado a soltar mi improvisada arma, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

 

—Es tal y como dijo Kate: “Amenaza un poco a alguien cercano a él y se lanzará de cabeza a la trampa más idiota del mundo” —se burló la mujer, cruzándose de brazos frente a mí.

 

Apenas logré contener un jadeo cuando descubrí los ojos de Kelly brillando en un tono azul eléctrico. Ni siquiera necesitaba volverme para saber que los de su hermano Joe lo hacían de igual forma, a juzgar por las garras que me pinchaban en los brazos.

 

—Te creía más inteligente.

—Y yo a vosotros dos cazadores con principios. Cazadores que jamás hubieran accedido a convertirse en dos hombres lobo —repliqué, retorciéndome en el agarre del licántropo—.  Tenía la impresión de que odiabais a las criaturas sobrenaturales.

 

No había visto a los mellizos Kelly y Joe en demasiadas ocasiones durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo con Kate, ya que únicamente solían acudir cuando alguna caza se complicaba. Hacía años que no me encontraba con ella, pero con mis nuevos recuerdos pude reubicarla en mi mente: era la mujer afroamericana que conducía la furgoneta la noche que me secuestraron. Su cicatriz de cuchillo en la mejilla derecha, aún solía provocarme terror.

 

—¿Qué puedo decir? Kate puede llegar a ser bastante persuasiva. ¿Y quién no desearía tener velocidad, fuerza y capacidad de curación acelerada? —sonrió Kelly, mostrándome una hilera de afilados dientes—. Bueno, hora de irse.

 

Apreté los dientes y realicé un último intento de resistencia, clavando los pies en el suelo, cuando Joe comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la puerta sin demasiada dificultad, ya que era tan corpulento como Boyd.

 

—¿Dónde está el Sheriff?

—¿Y qué más te da? —gruñó Joe, con un bufido divertido y sin liberarme—.  Nuestro objetivo eras tú y ya te hemos atrapado. Ya no necesitamos rehenes, lo que significa que ya podemos liberar a tu querido Sheriff para que siga con su vida.

—¿En serio? Porque a mí me suena claramente a “ya no lo necesitamos y voy a matarlo” —siseé—. ¿No me creeréis tan estúpido?

—Y lo dice el chico que ha caído en el truco más viejo del mundo.

—El truco más viejo del mundo es “tengo tu nariz” —le espeté, soltando un fuerte gemido cuando su agarre se apretó sobre mis brazos—. No pienso irme a ninguna parte hasta que no me garanticéis que él estará a salvo.

—¿Y qué otra opción tienes que la de venir con nosotros? —intervino la mujer, con una carcajada.

—La última vez que me atrapasteis, me tiré de una furgoneta en marcha. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que intente algo similar? —Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción más, como sorprendida de que lo recordara—. Además, en el mismo instante en que me entere que algo le ha sucedido a mi _padre_ , juro que os daré caza uno a uno hasta borrar vuestra miserable existencia de la tierra. Lo que seguramente no resulte tan difícil, ya que ahora os habéis convertido en una de esas criaturas que me enseñasteis a matar. ¿Acaso crees que estoy bromeando?

 

Clavé los ojos en los suyos, observándola con ferocidad. No mentía, tal y como no lo había hecho cuando hablé con Kate. Y ambos hermanos lo sabían.

 

—Digamos que considero durante un instante no matar a tu papi, ¿te comportarás como un buen chico y nos dejarás llevarte donde Kate sin montar ninguna pataleta?

—Os juro que no tendréis que preocuparos de despertar con un cuchillo clavado en la garganta —contesté, con la mayor sinceridad que pude.

 

En apenas un segundo, me encontré de rodillas con el brazo derecho retorcido a mi espalda en un ángulo casi imposible. Aullé de dolor, sin poder contenerme. El aliento de Joe y la dureza de su barba me rozó mi oreja cuando se agachó para susurrarme:

 

—No nos parece una promesa lo suficientemente buena.

—No pongas a prueba nuestra paciencia, Stiles —me advirtió Kelly, acuclillándose frente a mí y colocando dos dedos bajo mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarla—. Te estamos haciendo un favor. Sabes tan bien como yo que podríamos despedazar a tu padre frente a ti en cuestión de segundos, noquearte para evitarte ideas estúpidas y llevarte donde Kate. Entonces pasarías a ser problema suyo.

—Kate sabe exactamente cómo manejar a los chicos rebeldes como tú —se rió Joe, provocando que se me erizara el vello de la nuca—. Le bastarían unos días para romperte y convertirte de nuevo en su juguete.

—Lo que vas a hacer es prometernos ahora mismo que vendrás con nosotros sin ningún tipo de resistencia y que no tratarás de escapar o contactar con ninguno de tu manada. Piénsate bien tu respuesta, porque si mientes, lo escucharemos y nos cargaremos a Stilinski. ¿Ha quedado claro?

 

No necesitaban mi promesa para nada, únicamente jugaban conmigo.

 

—Como el agua —murmuré entre dientes, tratando de sobreponerme al dolor—. ¿Y qué pasará con él?

—Tarde o temprano la manada lo encontrará, no tenemos por qué hacer nada. —Kelly se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opción vas a escoger?

—Iré con vosotros sin ningún tipo de resistencia y que no trataré de escapar o contactar con ninguno de tu manada —repetí, haciendo el esfuerzo por sonar indiferente.

—Buen chico.

—Y ahora quiero verlo —exigí, ganándome un par de expresiones divertidas.

—Como gustéis —dijo Kelly, revolviéndome el pelo como lo haría con el perro.

 

Joe liberó mi brazo y caí al suelo de bruces. Acuné el brazo contra mi pecho, sintiendo un fuerte alivio al descubrir que no estaba roto. No obstante, aquella sensación no duró demasiado, ya que pronto la desesperación se apoderó de mí. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar el resto de la manada? Sabía que necesitaban tiempo para reunirse y que yo había prometido entretenerlos, pero Kelly y Joe no eran los típicos idiotas que iban a dejarse engañar por mis palabras. Además, tampoco era tan arrogante como para creer que podría con ellos en una pelea justa. Si mis amigos no llegaban pronto tenía por seguro de que jamás volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos.

 

Había jurado que jamás volvería junto a Kate, pero ahí me encontraba, a minutos de iniciar el camino que me devolvería a ella. Y sabía perfectamente que no sobreviviría, no después de lo que todo lo que había experimentado junto a la manada en _Beacon Hills_.

 

Joe me agarró de la capucha de mi sudadera y me obligó a ponerme en pie, para después comenzar a arrastrarme por los pasillos mientras yo trataba de no tropezar con mis propios pies. Me crucé con un par de cazadores de aspecto agresivo que los patrullaban, preguntándome, con preocupación, cuantos más habría en el edificio. Llegamos a lo que en su momento debió de ser el jardín interior del hotel, pero que entonces era apenas un patio lleno de escombros, plantas secas y restos de cristales, siendo los bancos de piedra lo único que se había mantenido intacto. Y al fondo, esposado a una columna, se encontraba Stilinski.

 

**_Fly me up on a silver wing._ **

_Llévame volando en un ala plateada._

**_Past the black where the sirens sing._ **

_Más allá de la oscuridad, donde las sirenas cantan._

**_Warm me up in a nova's glow._ **

_Caliéntame en el resplandor de una nueva estrella._

**_And drop me down to the dream below._ **

_Y déjame caer en el sueño que hay más abajo._ ****_  
  
_

 

—¡Sheriff! —chillé, tratando de aproximarme a él, sólo para ser detenido por Joe.

 

La sangre cubría un lado de su rostro y no parecía consciente, pero al escuchar mi voz, abrió los ojos y los clavó sobre mí. No tardó en reconocerme, y entonces su expresión confusa cambió a una de completo terror.

 

—¡Stiles! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —bramó, luchando contra sus ataduras—. ¡SOLTADLE!

—Como puedes ver, sigue vivo y conserva cada uno de sus miembros. Ahora, si no te import _-¡AH!_

 

Di un fuerte codazo a Joe en el abdomen y me escabullí de su agarre, corriendo hasta donde estaba Stilinski y agachándome a su lado. Lo que me extrañó fue que Kelly no tratara de detenerme.

 

—¡Sheriff! ¿Estás bien? —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, tratando de examinar el corte de su cabeza—. Hay mucha sangre…

—Este tipo de heridas sangran mucho, pero me encuentro bien—intentó tranquilizarme, a pesar de que podía ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿A ti también te han capturado?

—En realidad, él es tu rescate —contestó una nueva voz.

 

Alcé la vista y me encontré con los rostros de los dos cazadores que únicamente había contemplado en mis pesadillas: Fray y Jim, aunque en mi mente no pude evitar seguir llamándolos _Cara Rajada_ y _Rubio de Bote_. Aquellos que quisieron matarme al encontrarme merodeando por los alrededores de la casa Hale el día del incendio.

 

—Hola de nuevo, pequeño ratón —saludó _Cara Rajada_ , cuyo pelo ya estaba completamente blanco y le faltaban dos dientes. Además, descubrí una diminuta cicatriz en su muñeca, donde le había mordido siete años atrás.

 

No pude evitar sonreír al contemplarla, lo que pareció enfurecerlo. _Rubio de Bote_ , quien se había dejado barba, colocó una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

 

Me fijé en el revólver que ambos llevaban a la cintura y la ballesta de _Cara Rajada_ , dándome cuenta de que Kate no los había transformado. Lo cierto es que no me extrañaba, a juzgar por nuestro último encuentro, Kate los consideraba poco más que unos inútiles.

 

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó el Sheriff, temiendo la respuesta—. Dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho.

—¿Ofrecerse a Kate a cambio de que no te matáramos? —se burló _Rubio de Bote_ , apoyado en la columna donde estaba atado su prisionero—. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que acaba de hacer.

—No…

 

El Sheriff parecía tan horrorizado que sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero únicamente pude soltar una exclamación cuando _Cara Rajada_ me agarró del pelo y tiró de mí hacia atrás, haciéndome caer de culo sobre la tierra. Su apestoso aliento a tabaco me golpeó en la cara cuando acercó la suya a la mía, provocándome una oleada de náuseas.

 

—¡DÉJALO, BASTARDO! —gritó el Sheriff, retorciéndose y tratando de liberarse de las esposas.

—¿Y se supone que éste va a ser nuestro Emisario? —comentó, sacudiéndome como un muñeco de trapo.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¡Cállate, idiota! —ordenó Kelly, acabando la frase un fuerte rugido—. Joe, trae aquí al chaval. Jim, tú elimina al Sheriff.

 

Había estado muy ocupado meditando el significado de lo que _Cara Rajada_ había tratado de decir con lo de _Emisario_ , pero aquellas palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Comencé a retorcerme y a gritar como un poseso, tratándome de liberarme de los brazos de _Cara Rajada_ , quien a duras penas lograba sujetarme.

 

—¡Me lo habíais prometido! ¡ME HABÍAIS PROMETIDO QUE NO LE HARÍAIS NADA!

—Mentí —contestó Kelly, con cierto tono aburrido—. Él nos ha visto y sabe quiénes somos. Prefiero evitar complicaciones.

—¿No creerías realmente que íbamos a cumplir esa promesa? —intervino Joe, con desdén.

 

Agarré una roca del suelo y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, la estampé contra la rodilla de mi captor. Los gritos de agonía de _Cara Rajada_ repitieron su eco por todo el edificio. Empujé al cazador y me abalancé contra _Rubio de Bote_ , quien ya había desenfundado su cuchillo.  Salté sobre su espalda, rodeando su cuello con uno de mis brazos y aferrando la muñeca que sujetaba el arma.

 

—Pequeña… peste… —jadeó, luchando por respirar.

 

Utilicé una de mis piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio y moví la mano que sujetaba la suya, obligándolo a clavarse su propio cuchillo en el costado.

 

—¡STILES!

 

Kelly me agarró por la cintura con un fuerte rugido, lanzándome contra de los muros del jardín. Choqué con fuerza contra los ladrillos y caí sobre un montón de maleza, sintiendo que mi visión se nublaba momentáneamente.

 

—Idiotas —escupió Kelly, observando cómo los dos cazadores a los que había atacado se retorcían en el suelo, gimiendo patéticamente—. Qué razón cuando la gente dice que si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

 

Kelly hizo un extraño movimiento con su cabeza y transformó su rostro en el de la bestia que era. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa decorada con dos hileras de afilados dientes, mientras se aproximaba al Sheriff.

 

—¡NO!

 

Sin embargo, mi grito quedó ahogado por un fuerte aullido que pareció hacer temblar hasta los cimientos del edificio. Sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco en el interior de mi pecho, al reconocer a quién pertenecía.

 

—Derek…

 

Habían llegado.

 

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass._ **

_Porque soy solo una grieta en este castillo de cristal._

**_Hardly anything left for you to see…_ **

_Apenas queda nada aquí para que puedas ver…_

**_For you to see._ **

_Para que puedas ver._ **  
  
**

 

Una flecha surcó el aire y fue a hundirse en el cuerpo de Kelly, quien retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se aferraba a su abdomen con una expresión confusa. Joe soltó un grito, corriendo a auxiliarla, sólo para ser detenido por dos figuras que saltaron desde el piso superior y cayeron sobre él, en un revuelo de garras y dientes.

 

Busqué con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para defenderme, fijando mis ojos en un par de barrotes de hierro con punta que descansaban en el sueño y que antaño debieron pertenecer a las rejas de una de las ventanas. Agarré uno de ellos y corrí a ocultarme tras una de las columnas en cuanto escuché los primeros disparos, pertenecientes a los cazadores del bando de Kelly, posicionados en diferentes lugares del edificio.

 

Escuché un gemido y me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Joe desembarazarse de Isaac y Erica, la cual sangraba profusamente de un agujero de bala en el muslo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera asestarles un nuevo golpe, el Alfa saltó sobre él. Derek hincó sus afilados dientes en el cuello de Joe y desgarró su garganta, tiñendo de sangre los patéticos matorrales que asomaban entre los escombros.

 

Todo pareció quedar suspendido momentáneamente.

 

 Entonces el silencio fue rasgado por el grito que surgió de los labios de Kelly.

 

—¡STILES, CUIDADO!

 

La voz del Sheriff me hizo reaccionar justo a tiempo para apartarme de la trayectoria del disparo del revólver de _Cara Rajada_. La bala pasó tan cerca de mí que casi pude sentir su caricia sobre mi piel. Cambié el agarre de la barra y golpeé con fuerza la mano del cazador con ella, lanzando su arma lejos.

 

—¡Maldita rata! —escupió, con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor mientras se aferraba a la muñeca.

 

No tuve la suerte de partirle un par de dedos. 

 

El hombre desenfundó el machete que colgaba de su cintura, jadeando como un toro furioso. Pude ver que se apoyaba precariamente sobre la rodilla que golpeé, pero sabía que ello no lo convertía en un enemigo menos peligroso.

 

—Supe que ibas a ser una molestia en el mismo instante en que te recogimos —siseó _Cara Rajada_ —. Tendríamos que haberte matado entonces, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

 

 _Cara Rajada_ avanzó hacia mí, esgrimiendo su machete y lanzó un tajo que detuve con el barrote. Giré mi cuerpo y lancé un nuevo ataque, apuntando a su pierna herida. Sin embargo, él lo estaba esperando.

 

Nuestras armas chocaron en un fuerte sonido metálico.

 

—No tienes que jurarlo —repliqué, retrocediendo un par de pasos—. Sé cual fue tu voto en esa decisión.

—Sin embargo, Kate quiso recogerte como si fueras una especie de cachorro abandonado. —continuó como si no me hubiera escuchado—. Mujeres.

—Me gustaría verte repitiéndolo en su cara.

 

Con un alarido, trató de cercenarme la cabeza con su arma. Me agaché y la hoja impactó contra la columna. Con el cuerpo del cazador tan cerca del mío y poco espacio para maniobrar mi improvisada lanza, le di un fuerte puñetazo en el plexo solar que lo dejó sin respiración. Atenacé la muñeca de _Cara Rajada_ , tratando de rompérsela y obligarlo a que soltara el machete. Sin embargo, él reaccionó velozmente, golpeándome en el estómago con su rodilla.

 

Aferrándome a mi abdomen y sin soltar mi arma, retrocedí varios pasos.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que el jardín estaba casi desierto, únicamente con Derek enzarzado en una pelea con Kelly, quien seguía teniendo la flecha incrustada, pero peleaba como una bestia enloquecida. O rota por el dolor. Podía escuchar de fondo los aullidos y los sonidos de disparos retumbando en el interior del edificio, pertenecientes al enfrentamiento del resto de la manada con los demás cazadores.

 

El Sheriff seguía atado a la columna, contemplándome con los ojos desorbitados.

 

—Si Kate me hubiera hecho caso aquella ocasión, no nos encontraríamos en esta situación —siseó _Cara Rajada_ , cojeando un poco, ya que había usado su rodilla herida para pegarme.

 —Sin necesidad de retroceder tanto en el pasado, tampoco estaríamos aquí si no hubierais hecho un nuevo intento de secuestrarme.

—Otra decisión estúpida —gruñó el hombre—. No es como si no hubiera decenas de Emisarios en todo el mundo. No entiendo por qué tienes que ser precisamente tú.

—¿Emisario? —pregunté, algo confuso—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, enano! ¡Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero!

—Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

 

 _Cara Rajada_ se detuvo ante mis palabras, observándome como si fuera un puzle que no lograba resolver. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, en los que pareció llegar a una conclusión, porque después soltó una maldición que parecía dirigida a nadie en especial. Entonces recordé las palabras de Kelly sobre que me necesitaban vivo, cómo Peter había hablado del interés de Kate por unirme a su causa, cómo los ojos de Kate brillaban en todas aquellas ocasiones que había logrado manipular la ceniza de serbal…

 

 —¿Es para eso para lo que me necesita Kate? —pregunté—. ¿Quiere que me convierta en su Emisario?

—Cierra el pico —rugió, de forma amenazante.

—Claro, ahora que es una Alfa y tiene una manada, necesita un Emisario —murmuré, más para mí mismo que para él.

—¡He  dicho que te calles!

 

Se lanzó en una nueva embestida que logré esquivar a duras penas. Desgraciadamente, mis pies resbalaron sobre un montón de escombros y di con mis huesos en el suelo. _Cara Rajada_ se alzó sobre mí y lanzó una nueva estocada con el machete.

 

Rodé a un lado para evitarlo y recuperé la barra de metal, que había quedado fuera de mi alcance al caer. Logré interponerla entre mi cuerpo y el machete, desviando su ataque, y le aticé en plena nariz con el extremo romo de la barra. En cuanto escuché el fuerte crujido, supe que se la había partido.

 

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó, mientras regueros de sangre corrían libremente por su cara—. ¡Puedes considerarte cadáver!

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de capturarme con vida? —pregunté, volviendo sobre mis pies y observando con cautela al cazador.

—¡A LA MIERDA CON ESO!

 

Es la única advertencia que recibí antes de que volviera a la carga con renovadas fuerzas, fuerzas que sólo podían ser producto la ira. Incliné mi cuerpo y eludí el cuchillo por escasos centímetros, para después contraatacar con rápidos movimientos. Pronto, ambos nos perdimos en un veloz baile de mandobles y colisión de metales, mientras todo parecía difuminarse a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuanto rato estuvimos enzarzados en la pelea, únicamente recuerdo sus ojos inyectados de sangre y cómo poco a poco sus movimientos se ralentizaban por el esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo a su rodilla. No obstante, compensaba su falta de velocidad con la agresividad de sus mandobles.

 

Y finalmente logró alcanzarme.

 

Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó con la columna, sujetándome el antebrazo con fuerza mientras la sangre brotaba de un profundo corte.

 

—Si me matas, a Kate no va a hacerle mucha gracia —dije, presionando sobre la herida—. No suele gustarle cuando sus subordinados contradicen sus órdenes.

—Le diré que fue un accidente —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dudo que venga hasta aquí para comprobarlo.

 

Me abstuve de comentar que ahora que Kate era una mujer lobo, captaría su mentira en un instante.

 

Como el típico villano cliché de cine, _Cara Rajada_ acarició la hoja de su machete con un brillo divertido en su mirada, mientras se aproximaba a mí tranquilamente. La visión de la sangre y su presa herida, lo volvió descuidado y bajó su guardia. Por ello, cuando se preparó para lanzar la estocada final, le di una fuerte patada en la rodilla que lo hizo gritar en plena agonía. Sin detenerme a pensar ni un solo instante, me aferré a la barra de metal y se la clavé en el costado.

 

 _Cara Rajada_ me miró con expresión confusa, mientras daba varios pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás y se llevaba las manos al tórax. La sangre comenzó a empapar rápidamente su camisa y el hombre se derrumbó como un saco de patatas. Con la respiración entrecortada y jadeante, se dedicó a contemplar el cielo con los ojos desorbitados, sin hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por levantarse.

 

Tras esperar unos segundos, por si realizaba un nuevo intento por levantarse, solté la vara de hierro y corrí hacia donde Stilinski seguía amarrado a la columna.

 

—¡Sheriff!

—¡Estás sangrando! —fue lo primero que me dijo cuando me agaché a su lado—. ¡Necesitas vendas! ¡Tenemos que detener la hemorragia!

—Sólo es un pequeño corte, los he tenido peores —sonreí tranquilizadoramente, examinando la piel enrojecida de sus muñecas—. Vamos a sacarte de estas esposas.

 

Sin prestar atención a los sonidos de dos hombres lobo peleando a muerte a pocos pasos de distancia o al cuerpo inconsciente de _Rubio de Bote_ junto a nosotros, pedí al Sheriff que separara los brazos todo lo que pudiera. Con cuidado, apoyé la punta del barrote sobre la cadenita de las esposas y la golpeé con fuerza, partiéndola tras un par de intentos.

 

En apenas un instante, el Sheriff era libre. Se levantó de un salto y me atenazó por los hombros, sacudiéndome suavemente.

 

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, viniendo aquí tú solo?

—La manada estaba de camino —repliqué, un poco a la defensiva.

—¡La manada ha estado a minutos de no llegar a tiempo! —me espetó, furioso—. ¡Ellos venían a por ti! ¡Y tú sabías que era una trampa! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —grité, liberándome de su agarre—. ¡Iban a matarte! ¡Esta la única opción que no acababa contigo muerto!

—¡Me hubieran asesinado de todas formas¡ ¡Pero contigo lejos de aquí, no habría posibilidad de que terminaras en manos de Kate!

—¡Pero no estoy en manos de Kate! —Exasperado, lancé las manos al aire—. ¡Y si lo que intentas es convencerme de que hice mal, créeme, no estoy sintiendo ningún tipo de remordimientos!

 

Stilinski abrió la boca para responder, cuando clavó sus ojos en algo a mi espalda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó sobre mí y me dio un empujón… apartándome de la trayectoria de la flecha, que se hundió en el pecho del Sheriff.

 

**_Bring me home in blinding dream._ **

_Llévame a casa en un sueño deslumbrante._

**_Through the secrets that I have seen._ **

_A través de los secretos que he visto._

**_Wash the sorrow from off my skin._ **

_Lava la angustia de mi piel._

**_And show me how to be whole again._ **

_Y muéstrame como estar completo de nuevo._ **  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He añadido a Kelly y Joe (de los antiguos capítulos), porque me gustaron los personajes, aunque he cambiado un par de detalles de sus descripciones. Sin embargo, en vez de inventarme a Barry, hice reaparecer a Cara Rajada y Rubio de Bote (no metí a Pelirrojo, porque me parecía sobrecargar la escena de personajes). Para más información, retroceded a los capítulos con flashbacks de Stiles.


	28. ... Si Presionas, Me Romperé

**27\. ...Si Presionas, Me Romperé.**

**_Bring me home in blinding dream._ **

_Llévame a casa en un sueño deslumbrante._

**_Through the secrets that I have seen._ **

_A través de los secretos que he visto._

**_Wash the sorrow from off my skin._ **

_Lava la angustia de mi piel._

**_And show me how to be whole again._ **

_Y muéstrame como estar completo de nuevo._ **  
  
**

 

Contemplé con impotencia cómo se tambaleaba varios pasos y caía de rodillas, con entrecortados jadeos de dolor.

 

—Mierda —escupió _Cara Rajada_ , aún tirado en el suelo y tratando de cargar de nuevo la ballesta.

 

No me di cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que no me encontré a horcajadas sobre el pecho de _Cara Rajada_ , golpeando su estúpido rostro una y otra vez. Mis nudillos pronto quedaron cubiertos de sangre, pero ni siquiera eso me hizo detenerme. Me sentía completamente insensible, como si todo lo que estuviera sucediendo lo contemplara a través de los ojos de otra persona.

 

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y me arrastraron lejos de _Cara Rajada_ , quien se había desmayado. Su cara era un amasijo de carne sanguinolenta e hinchada que resultaba casi irreconocible. No obstante, en lugar de sentirme asustado por la agresividad que había surgido de mi interior, el contemplarlo no hizo sino aumentar mi rabia.

 

Traté de atacarle de nuevo, pero la persona que me sujetaba no aflojó su agarre.

 

—¡SUÉLTAME! —aullé, retorciéndome y luchando.

—¡Stiles! —la voz de Derek penetró a través de la niebla de mi cerebro—. ¡Vas a matarlo!

 

_“¿Y qué importa?”_

 

Aunque lo único que deseaba era volver a tirarme sobre el cazador, el Sheriff llamándome suavemente por mi nombre hizo que toda mi rabia se desvaneciera en un sentimiento de preocupación. Derek vaciló unos segundos antes de liberarme y yo corrí junto a Stilinski, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la misma columna donde había estado atado. Scott y Allison se encontraban junto a él, pero se apartaron cuando caí de rodillas a su lado.

 

—¡S-Sheriff! —tartamudeé, queriendo abrazarlo pero temiendo hacerle más daño.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien… —murmuró, soltando un gemido cuando trató de cambiar de posición—. Sólo es una simple flecha.

—Sí, una flecha. ¡Una flecha clavada en tu pecho! —dije, luchando contra la histeria que amenazaba con apoderarse de mí—. ¡Cosas menores han acabado con un hombre!

 

Sus cálidas manos rodearon una de las mías, que temblaban violentamente. Parpadeé, contemplando con cierta confusión cómo acariciaba mis nudillos con el pulgar, en un ademán tranquilizador. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¡Era él el que estaba herido!

 

—La ambulancia está en camino —anunció Chris, entrando en el jardín con un teléfono móvil en las manos.

—Stiles… —dijo el Sheriff, llamando mi atención de nuevo—. Sé que la noche del aniversario de la muerte de Claudia es un tema que ambos preferimos evitar. Sin embargo, quiero decirte… que siento lo que pasó. Lo siento de veras, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

—¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra!—exclamé, negando con la cabeza—. ¡He visto suficientes películas como para saber de qué va esto! ¡No te atrevas a despedirte como si te estuvieras muriendo! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! V-vas a estar bien… v-vas a e-estarlo…

 

Mi voz vaciló al final, perdiéndose entre sollozos. En otra ocasión me hubiera sentido avergonzado de que me vieran llorar como un niño pequeño, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para que me importara.

 

—No me estoy muriendo —susurró Stilinski, apretando mis manos—. He recibido heridas peores en mi propia comisaría.

 

Derek, quien había logrado encontrar unos pantalones, me tomó suavemente por el brazo y tiró de mí para levantarme. Sin embargo, yo me resistí, negándome a apartarme del Sheriff.

 

—¡DÉJAME! —aullé, mientras era obligado sobre mis pies y Derek comenzaba a arrastrarme hacia la salida del edificio, seguidos a cierta distancia por Scott y Allison—. ¡No voy a dejarlo solo!

—¡Chris se quedará con él!

 

Clavé las uñas en su brazo y las arrastré por su piel hasta sacar sangre. El Alfa gruñó por el dolor, pero no logré hacer que me liberara.

 

—¡Stiles, tienes que calmarte! —gritó Derek, agarrándome de los brazos y obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Las ambulancias estarán aquí en cualquier momento y no pueden encontrarnos aquí!

—¡No me importa! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

 

Pero mis intentos por liberarme eran como tratar de mover un enorme muro de ladrillos con forma de licántropo. Finalmente, me derrumbé en sus brazos como una marioneta a la que habían cortado sus cuerdas, con la respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas rodando libres por mis mejillas. Derek estuvo a punto de dejarme caer por la sorpresa, pero logró atraparme a tiempo.

 

—Stiles, tranquilízate —murmuró, suavemente.

—Él se va a recuperar —intervino Allison, algo incómoda ante la escena.

—T-tú n-no lo e-entiendes… —balbuceé, ignorando a mi prima y aferrándome a la camisa de Derek como un salvavidas—. No lo e-entiendes…

—Entonces explícamelo.

 

Bajó tanto el tono de su voz, que si mi rostro no hubiera estado enterrado en el cuello del Alfa, no hubiera escuchado sus palabras. Y él tampoco hubiera oído mi respuesta.

 

—Él es mi _p-padre_ , Derek…

 

Derek dio un respingo como si le hubiera pinchado y me observó como si fuera la primera vez que me viera. Pude escuchar el jadeo sorprendido de Scott a mi espalda, quien gracias a su oído sobrenatural, había captado mi revelación.

 

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Stiles? —preguntó el Alfa, vacilante—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Y-ya lo perdí una vez… n-no p-puedo volver a hacerlo… —seguí, sin dar muestras de haberlo escuchado.

—Tú… tú eres _Stanislaw Stilinski_ —dijo Derek, estupefacto.

—K-Kate iba a d-dispararle… t-tuve que ir c-con ella… —Con mi respiración jadeante y soltando incoherencias, estoy seguro de que apenas se entendían mis palabras—. Y ha e-estado a punto de hacerlo o-otra vez…

—Stiles… _Stanisław…_ si no te calmas, vas a tener un ataque de pánico.

—N-no puedo perderlo… no puedo perderlo… T-tienes que entenderlo…

 

Sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda con sus cálidas manos, susurrando palabras de consuelo.

 

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… _Shh_ …

 

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en los movimientos del pecho de Derek, tratando de acompasar mi respiración a la suya. El corazón del Alfa latía desbocado bajo mi mano, que se aferraba a su camisa, y de alguna forma resultaba hipnotizante. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve así, seguramente no más de un par de minutos, hasta que el lejano sonido de las sirenas nos obligó a separarnos.

 

—Scott, lleva a Stiles al hospital —ordenó Derek, soltando delicadamente mis manos de su camisa—. Aparca a un lado de la carretera y espera a que la ambulancia os adelante.

—Vamos, Stiles —susurró Allison, tironeando de la manga de mi sudadera, ya que mi amigo seguía totalmente paralizado.

 

Me dejé conducir fuera del edificio, sintiendo durante todo el trayecto los ojos inquisitivos del Alfa sobre mi nuca. Aparcado descuidadamente junto a la entrada, se encontraba el coche de Scott. Abrí la puerta del vehículo, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, sentí la mano de Scott sobre mi hombro.

 

—El Sheriff es incluso más resistente que un hombre lobo —comentó mi amigo, dándome una incómoda palmadita en la espalda—. Seguro que se recupera.

 

Por primera vez en todo el día, sentí que las cosas iban a estar bien.

 

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass._ **

_Porque soy solo una grieta en este castillo de cristal._

**_Hardly anything left for you to see…_ **

_Apenas queda nada aquí para que puedas ver…_

**_For you to see._ **

_Para que puedas ver._

**_For you to see_ **

_Para que puedas ver._

 

Sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, notaba la ansiedad crecer dentro de mí a cada segundo que pasaba. Trataba de mantener fuera los recuerdos de los segundos anteriores a que el Sheriff recibiera la flecha, pero no dejaban de deslizarse en mi mente como una serpiente. Lo único que evitó que tuviera un ataque de pánico, fue la tranquila presencia de Scott, quien no se había apartado de mi lado desde que llegamos al hospital, hacía un par horas. Aun así, podía ver perfectamente la tensión en los hombros y su expresión, y sabía perfectamente que no era únicamente por Stilinski.

 

Melissa había pasado a vernos una o dos veces, pero sin traer noticias del estado de Stilinski, ya que otras enfermeras eran las encargadas de asistir al médico.

 

—¿Qué pasó con Kelly? —pregunté, sin aguantar un solo segundo más el silencio establecido entre nosotros—. Y los cazadores apostados en los pisos superiores.

—Derek la hirió de gravedad, sin embargo, se distrajo cuando ese tipo disparó al Sheriff y ella logró escapar —contestó—. La manada consiguió reducir a los otros siete cazadores. Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Jackson están peinando la zona por si alguno se escabulló.

—¿Y _Cara Rajada_ y _Rubio de Bote_?

—¿Quiénes son…? ¡ _Oh_! Ellos —exclamó, aunque su rostro todavía tenía una expresión seria, pude ver cómo luchaba por contener una sonrisa—. Ya estaban inconscientes, así que ninguno opuso demasiada resistencia. Sus heridas son bastante severas, pero se recuperarán y Chris podrá interrogarlos. Aunque dudo que la estructura facial del tal _Cara Rajada_ vuelva a ser la misma.

—No es como si el mundo fuera a echar de menos su cara —refunfuñé—. Y tiene suerte de que Derek me detuviera.

—Supongo.

 

Scott se quedó callado, sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, pero claramente evitando dirigir sus ojos hacia mí. Observé sus manos y cómo apretaba la tela de su camisa entre ellas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, así que me limité a esperar a que encontrara las palabras para continuar.

 

—¿Es cierto…? —preguntó, con un tono de voz que denotaba falsa calma—. ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Derek? Lo de que tú eras _Stanisław_.

—Nunca bromearía con algo así.

— _Oh_.

—Sí, _oh_.

 

Abrió la boca, pero luego volvió a cerrarla, mientras un amplio abanico de expresiones se reflejaban en su rostro.

 

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no _me_ dijiste nada? —cuestionó, bajando el tono de voz al darse cuenta de que casi lo había gritado.

—Lo siento.

—No te he pedido una disculpa —dijo mi amigo, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Te he preguntado por qué no me lo dijiste. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

—¡Claro que confío en ti! —lo interrumpí, alarmado—. No tienen nada que ver con eso.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo contaste?

—Por favor, Scott —supliqué, clavando la mirada en el suelo—. Ahora no.

 

El hombre lobo me observó con expresión pensativa, suavizando su rostro al fijarse en la preocupación del mío.

 

—Como quieras.

 

Scott se cruzó de brazos y se sumió en un nuevo silencio, aunque diez veces más incómodo que el anterior. Quería abrir la boca y usar mis palabras para disculparme, disipar sus oscuros pensamientos… pero mi mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

 

Unos minutos después, cuando la situación amenazaba con sofocarme bajo su peso, apareció Melissa, con las mejillas enrojecidas como si hubiera corrido hasta la sala de espera.

 

—John está despierto y el doctor ha terminado de examinarlo —anunció con una amplia sonrisa—. Podéis pasar a visitarlo.

 

Con el corazón en la garganta, me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia la puerta, deteniéndome a pocos pasos de ella.

 

—¿No vienes? —pregunté, sin desear realmente que Scott me siguiera.

—Es mejor que entres tú solo —negó el hombre lobo—. Avísanos cuando hayas terminado.

 

Me hizo un gesto de que me marchara y yo seguí a Melissa, quien a pesar de notar el extraño comportamiento de su hijo, no hizo ningún comentario. Recorrimos los ajetreados pasillos del hospital, esquivando pacientes y atareados doctores.

 

—¿Cómo está? —murmuré, tan suavemente que temí que Melissa no me hubiera escuchado.

—Se recuperará, no es una herida demasiado grave.

—¿”No demasiado grave”? —No pude evitar que el sarcasmo empañara mis palabras—. Vosotros, el personal sanitario, tenéis un extraño vocabulario para referiros a una flecha sobresaliendo del pecho de un hombre.

—La herida no fue en su pecho, sino más bien en el hombro derecho —me tranquilizó—. Aquella flecha no tocó ningún órgano ni afectó vasos sanguíneos o nervios de importancia. Probablemente no podrá utilizar el brazo durante un tiempo, pero en cuanto un policía venga a tomarle declaración sobre el ataque, podrá marcharse a casa.

 

Sentí como si un gran peso se me hubiera levantado del pecho y hubiera podido romper a llorar de la felicidad.

 

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la puerta entreabierta de una habitación individual. Titubeé unos instantes, con la mano en el pomo, cuando sentí la mano de Melissa sobre mi espalda.

 

—Él ha estado preguntando por ti —me reveló—. El único motivo por el que no te han dejado estar con él, es porque no eres familia directa.

_“Pero sí que lo soy”_ protestó la parte rebelde de mi cerebro.

 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Melissa levantó el puño y llamó a la puerta, robándome la opción de huir como un cobarde.

 

—¡Adelante! —contestó la voz cansada de Stilinski.

—Vamos —susurró la enfermera, dándome un pequeño empujoncito.

 

Tomé una bocanada de aire y entré en el cuarto antes de que pudiera echarme atrás.

 

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass._ **

_Porque soy solo una grieta en este castillo de cristal._

**_Hardly anything left for you to see…_ **

_Apenas queda nada aquí para que puedas ver…_

 

En cuanto puse los pies en el interior de la habitación, me saludó la visión de un muy pálido Sheriff sentado sobre la cama y apoyado sobre un montón de almohadones (supongo que ser amigo de una enfermera tiene sus ventajas). Tenía el brazo derecho sobre un cabestrillo y a través del cuello del pijama podía ver los vendajes que rodeaban su pecho.

 

Al verme entrar,  Stilinski levantó la vista del yogur que se estaba comiendo con cierta dificultad y me dedicó una sonrisa agotada.

 

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

 

Sé que me había prometido a mí mismo que me lo tomaría con calma, sin embargo, el ver a Stilinski en aquel estado y pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido, acabó con mi poco autocontrol.

 

— Es… sólo es yogur. —El Sheriff me miró, pasmado, antes de depositarlo sobre la mesilla—. Está en tu lista de comidas permitidas.

—¡No me refiero al dichoso yogur! ¡No puedes simplemente lanzarte en la trayectoria de una flecha y rezar para que no acabe contigo! ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir algo así?

—Siento haberte preocupado —se disculpó el Sheriff—. Esa no era mi intención…

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuál era tu intención? ¿Lograr que te mataran?

—¡Protegerte! —Alargó la mano y me atenazó por el brazo, tirando suavemente de mí para que me sentara—. Evitar que te asesinaran…

 

Me dejé caer en la silla junto a su cama, aferrándome a su mano sana. Me sentía como en una montaña rusa de emociones, pasando de la calma a la histeria en apenas unos segundos.

 

—¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo que te asesinaran a ti?

—Si es necesario para protegerte, que así sea —replicó, con dureza—.  ¿Cómo te crees que me sentiría si te pasara algo a ti y hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarte?

—¿Y cómo crees que me sentiría _YO_ si algo te pasara a _TI?_ ¿Te crees que viviría más feliz mi vida, sabiendo que fue culpa mía que perdieras la tuya?

 

Me froté los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz. El Sheriff me contempló, claramente sin saber qué hacer con el adolescente a punto de estallar en llanto frente a él.

 

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de sacrificio tan a la ligera, como si tu vida no importara, como si fuera algo sobre lo que debería estar contento! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

—Stiles… yo…

—¿Qué pasaría con Scott, con Melissa, con Derek… con todas las personas que te aprecian y te quieren? ¿Las abandonarías? —continué, enterrando la cara en las sábanas—.  Sé que echas de menos a Claudia, pero ella ya se ha ido… y nosotros seguimos aquí. ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente?

 

La mano del Sheriff se posó sobre mi pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

 

—La echo de menos, pero no me interpuse en el camino de esa flecha por esa razón —murmuró—. Eres alguien importante para mí y quiero protegerte. Por eso lo hice.

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me estarías abandonando y… yo no quiero volver a estar s-solo.

 

Sentí el cambio de peso en el colchón cuando Stilinski maniobró para encontrar una nueva posición.

 

—Stiles, no estarías solo —intentó explicarme, como si estuviera tratando con una bomba de relojería—. Tienes a la manada, tienes a Chris…

—Él no es mi padre —lo corté, apartando mi cara de la tela.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —se apresuró a decir—.  Pero dándole un poco de tiempo…

—¡NO! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo no necesito un nuevo padre! —exclamé—. ¡Yo ya te tengo a ti!

—Stiles, sé que me aprecias, pero yo no soy…

—¡Sí, sí que lo eres! ¡TÚ ERES MI PADRE!

 

El Sheriff dio un respingo ante mi estallido, apartando la mano como si quemara.

 

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—T-tú eres mi p-padre —repetí en un pequeño hilito de voz—. Y y-yo tu hijo…  Y-yo soy Stanisław Stilinski.

 

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, mientras Stilinski me observaba, completamente petrificado por mis palabras.

 

—Mi… mi hijo está muerto —dijo el Sheriff, tratando en vano de recuperar la compostura—. Stiles, sé que hoy has estado sometido a mucho estrés… pero no aprecio las bromas de ese tipo.

—¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de bromear sobre algo así? —murmuré, sintiendo el pánico crecer dentro de mí ante la posibilidad de que no me creyera—. Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para creerme y que parece algo salido de una estúpida serie de televisión, pero no estoy mintiendo.

—P-pero eso es imposible…

—Cosas más raras hemos visto en nuestro día a día —musité débilmente—. Supongo que ahora sabemos por qué tengo los ojos de Claudia…

 

El Sheriff apartó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo tan bruscamente que di un respingo, sobresaltado.  No obstante, antes de que pudiera moverme, me había rodeado con su brazo sano y me  apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza, como si temiera que me fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja y sus manos no dejaban de moverse por mi espalda, tal vez comprobando que era real y no un producto de su imaginación. 

 

—Mi pequeño… mi niño… —no dejaba de murmurar una y otra vez en mi oreja, como un mantra.

 

Como no sabía que decir, me limité a cerrar los ojos y devolverle el abrazo, fingiendo no notar la creciente humedad de sus mejillas contra mi cuello. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos en esa posición. Sentados en la diminuta cama de hospital y acunado en la calidez de sus brazos, me sentía relajado y a salvo… como si ningún mal en este mundo pudiera alcanzarme.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —susurró, haciendo eco de la pregunta que Scott me había hecho minutos antes.

—No estaba seguro de si querías que regresara.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer de vuelta a mi propio hijo?

—Porque yo ya no soy el mismo niño inocente que era antes de mi desaparición —confesé—. No quería que tuvieras que mirarme y sentirte decepcionado por lo que me he convertido.

 

Stilinski giró la cabeza tan rápidamente ante mis palabras, que creí que le iba a dar un tirón. Me observó primero con sorpresa, luego de forma calculadora y finalmente su mirada se suavizó. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes y luego comentó, casualmente:

 

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por qué estaba hablando con el abogado Whittemore?

— _Ehh_ … sí —respondí, algo confundido por el cambio de tema tan brusco—. Estuve insistiendo durante horas, pero tú no diste tu brazo a torcer.

—Cabezonería Stilinski —replicó—. Lo cierto es que le mandé llamar para  pedirle consejo legal… sobre cómo podía adoptarte.

 

 _“¿QUÉ?”_   pensé, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

 

—Lo que quiero decir es que incluso cuando no sabía que eras mi hijo, quise que formaras parte de mi familia —continuó, algo nervioso—. Siempre hablas de ti mismo como si estuvieras dañado o fueras defectuoso y, aunque puede que mis palabras no sirvan de nada, quiero decirte que no hay nada en ti que me hiciera sentirme avergonzado.

—Te equivocas —murmuré—, sí que ayudan.

 

Agaché la cabeza, mientras mis manos no dejaban de jugueteaba con las sábanas.

 

—Stiles —me llamó, vacilante—. Sé que lo que hice la noche de… de… del aniversario de la muerte de Claudia fue algo imperdonable y que jamás podré disculparme las suficientes veces por lo que hice. Comprendo si no quisieras hacerlo, pero… me preguntaba si podrías darme una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Te refieres a volver a vivir contigo?

—No tienes por qué decir no, si no quieres —se apresuró a decir—. Pero te prometo que nada como aquello volverá a suceder y que me esforzaré para que volvamos a estar como antes.

—¿Y si no quiero que volvamos a estar como antes? —murmuré—. ¿Y si lo que quiero es un padre?

 

Stilinski me miró estupefacto durante unos momentos, pero unos instantes después, cuando sentía crecer el pánico en mí ante su falta de respuesta, su rostro se iluminó en la sonrisa más grande que le había visto esbozar.

 

Me acomodé en la cama, pegándome al cuerpo de… mi padre todo lo físicamente posible. No me importaba que hubiera tan poco espacio que tuviera que doblarme en un ángulo extraño y estuviera en riesgo de precipitarme al suelo en cualquier momento. O que su piel estuviera cubierta de sudor y la mía de polvo. O que lo único que me había llevado a la boca desde la hora de la comida hubiera sido una chocolatina medio derretida que había sacado de la máquina expendedora. Todo eso daba igual, porque siete años después y varios meses más debido a mi propia cobardía, volvíamos a estar juntos.

 

Volver a ser una familia iba a ser un camino complicado, porque éramos básicamente un par de extraños: tendríamos que volver a conocernos, lidiar con nuestras diferencias, superar la incomodidad, hablar del pasado…  No obstante, nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Allí tumbado, con los dedos de mi padre acariciando mi pelo mientras tarareaba sin darse cuenta la melodía de _Danger Zone_ de Kenny Loggins, podía olvidarme momentáneamente de todas esas preocupaciones.

 

Antes de darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido.

 

**_For you to see._ **

_Para que puedas ver._

**_For you to see._ **

_Para que puedas ver._

**_For you to see._ **

_Para que puedas ver._

“ **Linkin Park** – Castle of Glass”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin la gran revelación! ¡Y "solo" han hecho falta 27 capítulos para que lleguemos a este punto!  
>  Espero que os haya gustado esta escena, porque trabajé mucho en ella, sabiendo que era uno de los principales puntos de esta historia (creo que es a la parte que más vueltas le he dado de todo el fanfic desde que este empezó, sin saber exactamente donde y cómo meterla).
> 
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia y os pido un poco más. Como dije antes, ahora mismo no estoy en el país, y mi tiempo para escribir es prácticamente nulo, por lo que probablemente comience a escribir el próximo capítulo en septiembre (cuando vuelvo a España).
> 
> Sé que es un asco, pero al menos no os he dejado ningún cliffhander.
> 
> ¡Gracias una vez más por todos los kudos y comentarios! ¡Son solo unos minutos de vuestro tiempo y a mí me hacen inmensamente feliz!


	29. Después de la Tormenta Siempre Llega la Calma... Pero También al Revés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto tiempo en escribir el capítulo y agradeceros vuestra paciencia hasta que he sido capaz de completarlo. ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y kudos, que son mi fuente de inspiración!
> 
> Bueno, respecto a este capítulo, igual no os parece tan emocionante como los otros, porque se le podría considerar un interludio a lo que viene despues, ¡pero espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente!  
> ¡Y un último anuncio! ¡Ya nos estamos aproximando al final de este fanfic! No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos nos quedan, pero creo que serán unos cinco o seis, más o menos.
> 
> ¡Sin más dilación! *voz de presentador de circo* ¡Doy paso al capítulo siguiente!

**28. **Después de la Tormenta Siempre llega la Calma… Pero También al Revés.****

**_If we were invincible._ **

_Si fuéramos invencibles._

**_If  we could never die._ **

_Si nunca pudiéramos morir._

**_Then all the world could rise against us_ **

**_and we’d dare to fight._ **

**_Entonces el mundo entero podría enfrentarse a nosotros_ **

**_y nos atreveríamos a luchar._ **

 

—John, hace cuarenta minutos que las horas de visita han terminado.

 

La voz de Melissa, aunque apenas un susurro, penetró en mi mente y lentamente comencé a recuperar la conciencia. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, supe que seguía acurrucado junto a mi padre. De alguna forma, mi cabeza había encontrado en el pecho del Sheriff la comodidad de una almohada y me aferraba a su cintura. Nos encontrábamos cubiertos por una fina manta e incluso mi aturdido cerebro no pudo más que sentirse impresionado de que Stilinski hubiera logrado taparnos sin despertarme y únicamente con el uso de un brazo.

 

—Por favor, déjalo quedarse un rato más —contestó mi padre en el mismo tono, aunque ligeramente suplicante—. No quiero despertarlo.

—Si lo que quieres es que descanse, es mejor que se vaya a casa. Y no es el único que lo necesita —replicó, con mal disimulada desaprobación—. Lo siento, John, las normas son las normas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solamente dame un poco más de tiempo —suspiró, acariciándome el pelo con suavidad—. Sé que es una estupidez pensar que en el momento en que le quite los ojos de encima él se desvanecerá, pero una parte de mí sigue sin creerse que después de siete años, lo tenga de vuelta conmigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Él es mi pequeño, Melissa.

 

Pude escuchar el sorprendido jadeo de la enfermera, seguido de varios pasos vacilantes hacia nuestra cama.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que es _Stanisław_? ¿No te lo estarás…?

—Completamente —respondió, sin una pizca de duda—. Sé que esta vez es real.

—Los servicios sociales exigirán pruebas de paternidad —se limitó a decir, sabiendo que una parte de ella no podía creer que mi milagrosa aparición fuera real.

—Pues las haremos —cortó el Sheriff, con suavidad—. Te lo suplico, Melissa, concédenos algo más de tiempo.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —contestó, tras unos segundos de silencio.

 

Después de eso, no fui capaz de escuchar nada más, ya que la calidez y comodidad que me acunaban no tardaron en volver a arrastrarme a los brazos del sueño. Esta vez ningún miembro del personal sanitario volvió para echarme a patadas de la habitación y cuando volví a despertar, la luz de la mañana se colaba a través de las ventanas.

 

**_Caught myself before I fall._ **

_Logré atraparme antes caer._

**_I see through all the reasons we are letting go._ **

_Veo a través de todas las razones que estamos dejando ir._

**_Even if this day won’t come,_ **

**_I’ll burn a thousand moons just to light a single sun._ **

_Incluso si éste día no llega,_

_quemaré miles de lunas sólo por encender un único sol._

**_And now the darkest hour collides with our unguarded lives._ **

_Y ahora la hora más oscura impacta contra nuestras incautas vidas._  
  


Debido a que la herida de flecha no era demasiado grave, aquel mismo día le dieron el alta, junto con un puñado de analgésicos e instrucciones de que se lo tomara con calma. Si no me reí en la cara del médico, fue porque guardo un gran respeto por su posición. ¿Tomárselo con calma? ¿El Sheriff? Existían más probabilidades de que Kate declarara públicamente su amor por los hombres lobo.

 

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de nuestra casa, contactó con su abogado e hizo un par de llamadas para que le trajeran a casa los informes de la desaparición de _Stanisław_ (mi desaparición), ya que me negué a dejarle conducir hasta la comisaría. Otra de las tareas que se autoimpuso fue volver a hacer habitable mi antiguo cuarto, lo que significaba mover de dormitorio todas mis cosas y cambiar ciertas partes del mobiliario, demasiado pequeñas o infantiles para un adolescente. Quería decirle que no era necesario, pero veía lo ilusionado que parecía y no me veía con corazón de aguar su entusiasmo. 

 

El cambio más importante en nuestra relación fue que el Sheriff parecía querer pasar todo su tiempo disponible conmigo, y como se le había prohibido ir a trabajar durante un par de semanas, era bastante. Lejos de agobiarme, me encontré disfrutando de su compañía mientras nos acomodábamos en el sofá viendo películas, pintábamos de otro color mi nueva habitación o simplemente nos sentábamos en el porche con unos refrescos y _Leia_ echada a nuestros pies. Quería permanecer siempre en aquella burbuja alejada de la realidad, donde todo parecía perfecto.

 

O casi, ya que mi “identidad secreta”, no tardó mucho tiempo en dejar de serlo.

 

Como he mencionado antes, lo de “tomárselo con calma” tampoco se refería a ese aspecto de su vida. Pensé mi padre mostraría más reticente a compartir “el gran secreto”, no obstante, creo que si la ciudad entera tardó más de un día en enterarse, fue porque apenas permitíamos al Sheriff salir de casa. Se lo contó a los miembros de la manada que venían de visita, al agente que le trajo los informes, al señor Myers mientras paseaba a su _bulldog_ , al repartidor de pizzas… se lo contaba a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo.

 

—Le he dicho a algunas personas que eres mi hijo —confesó mi padre cuando nos sentamos a cenar el primer día tras regresar al hospital—. Espero que no te importe.

 

La cuchara resbaló de mis dedos y cayó estrepitosamente  sobre la mesa, mientras lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

 

—¿No debería haberlo hecho? —se apresuró a preguntar el Sheriff, quien parecía tan culpable y a la vez sus ojos brillaban con tanta esperanza, que ni siquiera pude sentirme molesto.

—No… no importa —dije, mientras recogía el cubierto bajo—. Es algo que también te concierne a ti, puedes contárselo a quien quieras.

—¿Seguro?

 

Después de todo, ya no había ninguna razón por la que debía seguirse ocultando.

 

—Completamente —sonreí.

 

Desgraciadamente, también tuve que lidiar con la reacción del resto de _Beacon Hills_. Durante los siguientes días me obligado a aguantar las mal disimuladas miradas y cuchicheos, que parecían perseguirme allá donde iba. Podía evitar ir a ciertos sitios como las cafeterías o los supermercados, pero no había escapatoria del instituto. Y éste era el peor lugar de todos, lleno de alumnos morbosos que inventaban teorías sobre mi desaparición y profesores que fingían mostrar preocupación por ti. También estaba Harris, que odiaba al Sheriff, y el saber que yo era hijo suyo no le dio sino más motivos para continuar con su cruzada personal contra mí.

 

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero la clase de Finstock representaba el único islote de normalidad.

 

—¿Qué eres hijo del Sheriff? ¡Claro que eres hijo del Sheriff! —exclamó Finstock durante la clase de economía, tras la tercera vez que había tenido que mandar callar a los alumnos—. ¿Se suponía que era un secreto? ¿Por qué creías que te llamaba _Bilinski_?

—Pensé que era una palabra que te habías inventado —repliqué, atónito, recordando como recientemente había comenzado a referirse a mí por ese nombre—. ¡El apellido del Sheriff es _Stilinski_!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Desde siempre!

—¡No importa! —gritó—. ¡No creas que el hecho de que ahora te hayas convertido en una especie de celebridad va a evitar que hagas el examen sorpresa de mañana!

—Si revelas que hay examen… No importa.

 

Sinceramente, la opinión de la entrometida gente de _Beacon Hills_ no podía importarme menos. La que realmente me preocupaba era la que tendría la manada.

 

Sorprendentemente, mis temores eran en su mayoría infundados.

 

Hacía tiempo que casi todos que habían averiguado que era hijo del Sheriff, lo sospechaban o les daba absolutamente igual (exacto, Jackson y Boyd). No voy a decir que todos se tomaran bien que les hubiera ocultado información tan importante, pero considero como triunfo el hecho de que no hubiera gritos o cualquier tipo de violencia.

 

En cuanto a Scott, había realizado numerosos intentos de hablar con él, pero no había logrado encontrar un momento en que nos quedáramos a solas.  Siempre parecíamos estar rodeados de gente, por lo que era imposible iniciar una conversación lejos de oídos indiscretos.

 

Me prometí que en cuanto pudiera, aclararía las cosas y me disculparía.

 

**_If we were invincible._ **

_Si fuéramos invencibles._

**_If  we could never die._ **

_Si nunca pudiéramos morir._

**_Then all the world could rise against us_ **

**_and we’d dare to fight._ **

**_Entonces el mundo entero podría enfrentarse a nosotros_ **

**_y nos atreveríamos a luchar._ **

**_Dare to fight._ **

_Nos atreveríamos a luchar._ ****  
  


De esta forma, repartiendo mi tiempo entre agentes de policía, profesores, abogados, trabajadores sociales y mi padre, pasó una semana. A esas alturas, aunque la situación no se había calmado completamente, se podía decir que se alcanzó una relativa tranquilidad: al menos ya podía pasear por las calles sin sentirme como un animal de circo.

 

Aquella mañana de sábado había logrado evitar que mi padre quemara la casa entera, al despertarme algo antes y descubrirlo intentando freír unas lonchas de panceta con el uso de un solo brazo. Aunque apreciaba el detalle hasta cierto punto (ese era uno de los alimentos prohibidos en aquella casa), aun recordaba lo que sucedió con las cortinas cuando me fui a vivir allí, al tratar de cocinarme unos espaguetis con tomate.

 

—No soy un inválido —refunfuñó el Sheriff, cuando lo obligué a sentarse mientras  me encargaba de preparar el desayuno—. ¿Qué haces con la panceta?

—Ponerla lejos del alcance de tu paladar —contesté—. ¿Debo recordarte tus cifras de colesterol del último análisis?

—¡Acabo de salir del hospital! ¡Me merezco algo de compasión!

—Precisamente porque has salido del hospital, no me gustaría tener que devolverte a él —repliqué, impasible ante su mirada suplicante—. Un buen zumo de naranja dará un descanso a tus arterias, y si tienes hambre, tienes cereales integrales en el armario o te puedo cocinar unas gachas de avena.

—Estoy seguro de que en algunos estados esto se considera alguna forma de maltrato.

—Y en los hospitales del mundo, eso se denomina “salvar una vida” —dije, sabiendo que la victoria era mía, una vez más—. ¿Puedes alcanzarme el exprimidor?

—No recuerdo cuando accedí a sufrir este tipo de represión en mi propia cocina —se quejó, mientras se levantaba para hacer lo que le había pedido.

—De nada, papá.

 

El sonido del plástico chocando contra el suelo me hizo apartar la vista de la naranja que estaba cortando, para encontrarme con los ojos desorbitados mi padre. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que finalmente había pronunciado la palabra con “p” en voz alta, a pesar de que en mi mente hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser únicamente “Stilinski”.

 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, con cautela.

—Pero teníamos un trato con la comida —contestó, agachándose rápidamente para recoger el exprimidor, pero no antes de que yo pudiera ver la gran sonrisa que trataba de ocultar—. Una mañana a la semana podría librarme de ese repugnante mejunje al que llamas gachas.

—Sí, a cambio de que no probaras los donuts en la comisaría.

—¿Cómo...? ¡Panda de _traidores_! ¡Esto es un motín en toda regla!

—Oh, vamos, todos están preocupados por tu salud y…

 

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, cortando la discusión en la que mi padre tenía todas las de perder. Me apresuré a secarme las manos con la toalla y corrí a contestar al aparato, jurando que si era otro de esos periodistas, les azuzaría a _Leia_ para que mordiera sus mal pagados traseros.

 

—Buenos días, Stiles.

—¿Chris? —pregunté, estupefacto—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—En absoluto —negó, con el habitual estoicismo que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Está tu padre?

—Está en la ducha —mentí descaradamente, sin una pizca de culpabilidad, sabiendo que él acababa de hacer lo mismo—. ¿Quieres que le pase un mensaje?

—No es necesario. Dile que me llame en cuanto termine su ducha.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —bufé, sarcásticamente—. Después de todo, _no es algo urgente_.

—Tú hazlo.

 

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Chris colgó y me dejó contemplando el teléfono, indignado. ¿De verdad esperaba que me creyera que no pasaba nada extraño después de una llamada tan críptica? ¿Es que los adultos de hoy en día piensan que “juventud” equivale a “estupidez”?

 

Todo el buen humor con el que había despertado ya se había evaporado.

 

—¡Papá, voy a salir un momento!

—¿Pero a dónde vas? —preguntó, asomándose a la puerta y mirándome estupefacto—. Ni siquiera has desayunado.

—No estaré fuera mucho rato, sólo voy a hacer una visita y aclarar un par de cosas —respondí, mientras agarraba las deportivas y tomaba las llaves del coche—. Tienes los cereales en el armario. ¡Ni se te ocurra encender los fuegos y mantente alejado de la panceta! ¡Hasta luego, papá!

 

Arranqué el _Jeep_ y agité la mano a modo de saludo, mientras mi padre y _Leia_ me observaban desde la puerta con sospecha. A esas horas de la mañana apenas había coches en las calles de _Beacon Hills_ , así que llegué a casa de los Argent en casi la mitad de tiempo. Me bajé del vehículo y me dirigí a la entrada trasera, sabiendo que me escucharían mejor en caso de que estuvieran en el sótano.

 

La cara de Chris Argent al ver que yo el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no era la de un hombre sorprendido.

 

—¿Por qué será que no me extraña verte aquí?

—Soy predecible, ¿qué puedo decir? —repliqué, con el tipo de sonrisa que sabía que le irritaría—. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

—Supongo que el Sheriff no tiene ni idea de que estás aquí —observó, sin moverse un centímetro.

—Dudo que eso tenga importancia, a no ser que planees asesinarme y echar mi cadáver al bosque. —Me encogí de hombros—. Y ahora, ¿te importaría contarme qué demonios está pasando? 

 

Chris me fulminó con la mirada, como esperando que me desvaneciera como una ilusión, pero yo me crucé de brazos, dejándole claro que no iba a ninguna parte.

 

—Mira, Stiles…

—Voy a enfadarme mucho si tus siguientes palabras son que no es asunto mío —lo interrumpí—. Porque ahora que vivo en este pueblo, creo que lo que sucede en él me incumbe.

 

El cazador suspiró, frotándose las sienes. El mismo gesto que realizarías para invocando la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con alguien que está siendo totalmente irracional. Aquello gesto no hizo sino enfurecerme.

 

—¡Mantenerme apartado no es protegerme! Lo único que lográis con eso es hacerme vulnerable. Todos lo sabéis. ¡Tú lo sabes! —insistí—. No estoy indefenso. ¡Soy un cazador! ¡Me he enfrentado a más amenazas sobrenaturales que la mayor parte de los miembros de esta manada juntos!

—Stiles… —comenzó Chris, pero una vez más, no le dejé continuar.

—¡Esta también es mi guerra! ¿Por qué parecéis incapaces de entender eso?

 

Finalicé mi diatriba jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Cuando el silencio comenzó a extenderse más allá de los pocos segundos y pensaba que no iba a responderme, Chris me sorprendió diciendo:

 

—Hemos comenzado los interrogatorios de los dos cazadores.

 

Solté una exclamación sorprendida, recordando a  _Rubio de Bote_ y _Cara Rajada_ desangrándose en el suelo del viejo hotel. Durante aquella semana no les había dedicado ni un segundo pensamiento, asumiendo que habían escapado.

 

—Será mejor que entres —invitó Chris, echándose a un lado con expresión resignada.

 

**_Nothing left to fear._ **

_Nada ha quedado para temer._

**_We could never fall._ **

_Nunca caeríamos._

**_So alive._ **

_Tan vivos._

**_Head full of fire._ **

_Con la cabeza llena de fuego._

**_We’d be invincible._ **

_Seríamos invencibles._ ****  
  


 

A pesar de haber estado viviendo durante semanas con los Argent, jamás había bajado a su sótano. Mi primera impresión, mientras bajaba las escaleras, era que aunque perteneciera a un cazador experimentado, no era muy distinto al de cualquier otra casa: un amplio espacio con vigas de madera, pequeñas bombillas, diminutas ventanas y un par de armarios. La diferencia se hallaba en la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el interior de aquellas cuatro paredes insonorizadas.

 

 _Cara Rajada_ y _Rubio de Bote_ se encontraban encadenados a un par de sillas en el centro de la habitación. La ropa de los cazadores no eran más que jirones de tela que apenas podían cubrir el tórax de los hombres, cubierto de moratones y cortes. Sus rostros eran un amasijo de carne inflamada y sanguinolenta que los hacía casi irreconocibles. Aunque apenas parecían capaces de abrir los ojos, aquello no les impidió lanzarme una mirada de odio mientras me aproximaba.

 

Formando un círculo alrededor de los dos prisioneros y observándome con expresiones que variaban entre la sorpresa y la desaprobación, estaban Derek, Deaton y… _Mei Ling_.

 

—¿Qué está haciendo _ELLA_ aquí? —exclamé, señalando a la mujer, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos vaqueros.

—Hola, pequeño zorro —sonrió _Mei Ling_ , como si nos hubiéramos encontrado en… un sitio completamente normal.

— _Mei Ling_ es uno de mis contactos, suelo acudir a ella cuando las cosas se complican —intervino Deaton—. Pero ignoraba que os conocierais.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —interrumpió Derek, para después dirigirse a Chris—. ¿Por qué Stiles está aquí? Creía que ibas a llamar al Sheriff para contarle lo que habíamos averiguado.

—Olvidas que vivimos en la misma casa y que ahora mismo yo soy el más ágil de los dos —repliqué—. Además, esto me concierne a mí también. No pienso marcharme.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo, retando a Derek a que tratara de echarme allí. Durante unos instantes, llegué a pensar que me sacaría a la fuerza, no obstante, el Alfa me sorprendió asintiendo y retrocediendo un par de pasos para dejarme espacio a su lado.

 

—Esto… gracias, supongo —murmuré, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que se suele decir en una situación como aquella.

—Qué reunión más conmovedora. Creo que voy a llorar —tosió la desagradable voz de _Cara Rajada_ , dirigiéndome una sonrisa teñida de sangre—. ¿Qué tal se encuentra nuestro querido Sheriff?

—¿Qué habéis averiguado? —pregunté, apretando los dientes y obligándome a ignorar al hombre atado a la silla—. ¿A qué venía tanta urgencia?

—Kate está planeando su ataque a _Beacon Hills_ —respondió Derek, sin tapujos.

 

Un frío sentimiento se asentó en la boca de mi estómago mientras me giraba para encarar al Alfa, cuyo rostro se encontraba totalmente ensombrecido por la ira.

 

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—Según ellos, poco menos de un mes —contestó Chris, mirando con dureza a _Cara Rajada_ y _Rubio de Bote_ —. Atacarán cuando se alce la luna nueva sobre _Beacon Hills_.

 

No pude evitar sentirme algo confuso. Ciertamente la oscuridad les otorgaría ventaja, pero nosotros también teníamos hombres lobo y cazadores con gafas de visión nocturna. ¿Por qué entonces?

 

—En tiempos de guerra, surgen alianzas improbables —intervino Deaton, crípticamente, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

—¿Y eso qué demonios significa?

—Que nuestros aliados del norte por fin reaccionaron ante la amenaza que Kate supone —explicó Chris—. Cazadores y hombres lobo han ido lanzando diversas ofensivas en las últimas semanas que han diezmado a su manada. Al verse con apenas una cuarta parte de los licántropos que contaba al principio, Kate se ha visto obligada a transformar a nuevos reclutas para compensar las pérdidas.

—Y como los recién mordidos serían incapaces de controlarse durante la luna llena, elegirá el momento en que ésta no se encuentre en el firmamento —concluí—. Luna nueva.

—Exacto.

 

Medité en silencio las palabras de Chris, sintiendo que a pesar de los argumentos tenían sentido, había algo que no encajaba en todo esto. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. O tal vez eran únicamente paranoias mías, debidas a que toda aquella información provenía de unos cazadores a los que no creería ni aunque me juraran sobre la tumba de sus madres que el cielo era azul. 

 

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestioné, decidido a apartar de mi mente esos oscuros pensamientos.

—Ahora, vamos contactar con las manadas de hombres lobo y grupos de cazadores de las cercanías, y planear nuestros siguientes movimientos —dijo Derek, lanzando una evidente mirada de desconfianza a los dos hombres que seguían atados—. Fuera de este sótano.

—Por mí no os cortéis, no es como si pudiera ir corriendo a contárselo a Kate —se burló _Cara Rajada_ , mientras _Rubio de Bote_ escogía la opción más inteligente y permanecía en silencio—.  ¿A qué viene tanta suspicacia, _oh_ , _Alfa_? Creía que después de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos en este cuarto, habíamos llegado a intimar.

—Cállate.

 

Pero al parecer, le habían sacado a golpes su instinto de supervivencia o quizá el tenerme a mí, el objeto de su odio y causante de su situación actual, en la misma habitación, lo impulsó a seguir adelante.

 

—¿Por qué? Sólo quiero mantener una amigable conversación. —A pesar de su aparente tono de alegría, la crueldad brillaba en sus fríos ojos azules—. Además, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de charlar con _Stiles_.

—Cuanta arrogancia para alguien que se acaba de convertir en cadáver potencial —siseé, sintiendo la furia crecer dentro de mí—. ¿Cuánto te crees que tardará Kate en llegar hasta aquí y arrancarte las tripas? Yo diría que no mucho.

—Sólo uno de nosotros es el primero de su lista —replicó _Cara Rajada_ , no consiguiendo disimular del todo el miedo de su voz—. Y ambos sabemos que no soy yo.

—A mí me necesita con vida.

—El peor de los escenarios no implica tu muerte, pequeño _Emisario_ —escupió la palabra con desprecio—. Lo que a mí me vaya a pasar no es nada comparado con lo que Kate te tiene reservado.

 

El cazador soltó una carcajada que terminó en un pequeño jadeo adolorido.

 

—Ella matará a toda tu manada, comenzando por tu querido padre o tu preciado Alfa, siguiendo con el resto de chuchos —continuó—. Asesinará a todo el que alguna vez te haya importado, antes de quemar _Beacon Hills_ hasta sus cimientos.

—Cállate.

—Destrozará la vida que crees que has construido y el _pobrecito Stiles_ volverá a estar solo. Pero esta vez será culpa tuya, porque trajiste la desgracia a este pueblo y no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

—Después de todo, ese es el motivo por el que tu querido _papi_ estuvo a punto de morir. ¿No es cierto?

 

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes lograra detenerme, me había lanzado sobre el cazador y le había dado un fuerte puñetazo. El sonido de un fuerte _“crack”_ me indicó que le acababa de partir la nariz, pero ni siquiera eso logró calmar mi ira.

 

Traté de propinarle otro golpe, pero los brazos de Derek rodearon mi cintura y me arrastraron lejos del hombre, mientras yo no dejaba de retorcerme y patalear.

 

—Stiles, cálmate —murmuró la suave voz de Derek, quien tenía dificultades para contenerme a pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana.

—¡Suéltame, Derek! ¡Voy a destrozarlo!

—¡Ese pequeño chiflado me ha roto la nariz! —aulló _Cara Rajada_ , mientras un reguero de sangre fluía libremente por su rostro—. ¡Es un maldito salvaje!

 

—Si no quieres que alguien te la cierre, te sugiero que la próxima vez controles tu boca —cortó Chris.

—¡Nos prometiste protección a cambio de que colaboráramos! —chilló _Rubio de Bote_ , quien me miraba como si yo fuera un perro rabioso.

—Contra Kate y los suyos. No tientes a la suerte —le espetó, con una voz tan fría que les robó las ganas de seguir discutiendo—. Stiles, sal fuera.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Ahora!

 

**_This storm up there it knows my name._ **

_Esta tormenta de ahí arriba conoce mi nombre._

**_It calls from a sea of light when the soldiers look away._ **

_Me llama desde un mar de luz cuando los soldados apartan la mirada._ ****  
  


 

Las manos de Derek vacilaron unos segundos antes de liberarme. Por mi parte, lancé una mirada homicida hacia _Cara Rajada_ , preguntándome si lograría encajar un par más de golpes antes de que alguno de los presentes lograra atraparme. Finalmente descarté la idea y me dirigí hacia la salida, asegurándome de dar un portazo al salir. Atravesé la casa como un huracán, sin ni siquiera saludar a una muy confusa Allison en pijama, antes de salir al jardín, con la esperanza de que el fresco aire matinal enfriara mi ira.  

 

—¡Maldita sea! —rugí, dándole un fuerte puñetazo al tronco de uno de los árboles.

 

La fuerza de mi golpe no logró agitar ni una sola rama, y únicamente conseguí unos nudillos ensangrentados, pero al menos me hizo sentir algo mejor. Apoyé la espalda contra la corteza y me senté sobre el césped, acunando mi adolorido brazo.

 

Jamás he sido de aquellos que se dejan llevar por arranques violentos, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de mi padre yaciendo sobre el suelo del viejo hotel regresaba a mi mente. Entonces la rabia me embargaba de nuevo y me hacía desear estar de nuevo frente a ese cazador, pero en aquella ocasión a solas.

 

—Tú tener buen derechazo —comentó la voz burlona de _Mei Ling_.

—Ahora no estoy de humor —contesté, exasperado—. ¿No tienes otro adolescente al que engañar?

—Yo no mentir en ningún momento, tú no preguntarme si yo conocer a Deaton —repuso, agachándose frente a mí—. Si tú referirte a cuando pactar conmigo, yo estar aquí ofreciendo mi ayuda a ellos…. Y a ti.

 

La mujer metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un diminuto botecito lleno de ceniza oscura atado a una cuerda, que trató de pasar por mi cuello. Sobresaltado por el brusco movimiento, la agarré de la muñeca y la detuve.

 

—¿Qué es eso?

—Serbal —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero por qué me lo das?

—Tú necesitarlo en un futuro —contestó, crípticamente.

—¿Te refieres a la batalla? —exclamé, con incredulidad—. No sé si eres consciente de que Kate posee garras y dientes, por no hablar de una amplia selección de armas de fuego. ¿De qué me va a servir un montoncito de polvo?

—Stiles, tú nunca has sido estúpido, así que no actúes como tal —me espetó _Mei Ling_ , cuya voz adquirió cierto tono de advertencia—. Tienes potencial para convertirte en un Emisario y sé ya has empleado antes la ceniza de serbal.

—Sí, pero nunca una cantidad tan pequeña.

—Tómalo —insistió—. Este “montoncito de polvo” constituirá la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿La vida y la muerte de quién?

 

Ella se limitó a sonreír.

 

Vacilé unos instantes, antes de tomar el diminuto frasco y atar su cuerda alrededor de mi cuello como el colgante más cutre del mundo.

 

—¿Y esto es lo único que me ofreces a cambio de mi tatuaje protector? —pregunté, escondiendo bajo mi camisa el botecito de serbal—. ¿Eres consciente de lo poderoso que era ese talismán?

—Lo soy —contestó—. Y también conozco la importancia de esa vida. Créeme, el intercambio es más que justo.

 

Entonces, la mujer dio un paso e invadió mi espacio personal, con un brillo interesado en la mirada.

 

—Aunque siempre puedes ofrecerme algo más, a cambio de más respuestas.

—Atrás, bruja.

 

Ambos nos giramos, sorprendidos, para descubrir a Derek avanzando hacia nosotros con decisión. Abrí la boca para preguntarle qué hacía aquí, pero las palabras murieron en mis labios al contemplar la furia reflejada en sus ojos rojizos. A pesar de que no estuvieran dirigidos hacia mí.

 

— _Alfa_ —saludó _Mei Ling_ , con cierta mofa, pero apartándose de mí.

—Lo único por lo que he consentido que te inmiscuyeras en los asuntos de la manada, es porque Deaton ha dicho que resultarías útil —gruñó Derek, situándose a mi lado protectoramente—. No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero haz algo que me haga cambiar de opinión, y haré que te arrepientas de haber puesto los pies en nuestro territorio.

—Mucho cuidado, _cachorro_ —advirtió la mujer, con un tono helador que me provocó un escalofrío—. No me amenaces, porque descubrirás que lo único que tengo de inofensivo es mi apariencia.

 

El aire a nuestro alrededor pareció cambiar y enrarecerse, como si se estuviera cargando de electricidad estática. Sentí el vello de mis brazos erizarse, y aunque puede que únicamente fueran imaginaciones mías, las sombras que los árboles proyectaban comenzaron a ondularse y retorcerse como si tuvieran vida propia. Mis instintos gritaban y me instaban a huir de aquel lugar, pero permanecí paralizado mientras contemplaba como Derek y _Mei Ling_ se observaban de forma desafiante.

 

No estoy seguro de si era valentía lo que impulsaba al Alfa, estupidez o si no era capaz de percibir el peligro que emanaba de la mujer.

 

—Basta —corté, despertando de mi estupor e interponiéndome entre ambos, antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas—. Este no es el momento para peleas.

 

Temí que ignoraran mi intervención, pero ambos relajaron sus cuerpos y retrocedieron un par de pasos.

 

—Tú tener razón, joven zorro —concedió _Mei Ling_ , adoptando una expresión de inocencia más falsa que un billete de diecisiete dólares—. Mi tiempo ser demasiado valioso como para malgastarlo con insignificantes trifulcas. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño reloj—. Lo que recordarme que tener otros compromisos de mayor importancia.

 

Ignorando completamente a Derek, cuyos ojos no se perdían un solo de sus movimientos, comenzó a alejarse de nosotros con paso altanero. No obstante, antes de doblar la esquina de la casa, _Mei Ling_ se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

 

—Ya agradecerme en un futuro mi ayuda, Stiles.

 

Y desapareció.

 

**_And now we stand at heaven’s door_ **

**_but we’re just mortals._ **

_Y ahora nos plantamos frente a la puerta de los cielos_

_pero somos solamente mortales._

**_Can we face another war?_ **

_¿Podemos enfrentarnos a otra guerra?_ ****  
  


—Eso no ha sido agradable, Derek —comenté, una vez sentí que recuperaba el aliento.

—No confío en ella.

—Serías un idiota si lo hicieras —repliqué—. Pero no nos conviene ganarnos más enemigos.

 

La mirada que Derek me lanzó, me indicó que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

 

—Cambiando de tema —suspiré, dándome cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión—. ¿Cómo de cabreado está Chris conmigo?

—Más que un poco, pero menos de lo que crees. Él es consciente de que hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu situación —contestó Derek, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, no debiste reaccionar. Sabías perfectamente que sólo trataba de provocarte.

—Siento lo que ha pasado —me disculpé—. Es sólo que… durante toda esta semana no he dejado de pensar en lo que podía haberle pasado a mi padre, y al oír cómo se burlaba de ello, de lo que podría suceder en el futuro… No sé, simplemente no he podido controlarme. —Hice una pausa, antes de murmurar—. Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea el haberme dejado bajar.

—No, tenías razón —negó, con firmeza—. Esto también te incumbe. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres uno de los objetivos de Kate.

 

No voy a negar que la admisión de Derek me sorprendió gratamente.

 

—Respecto a eso —continuó el Alfa—. He estado hablando con Chris y coincidimos en que deberías reanudar tu entrenamiento, ahora que _Beacon Hills_ está bajo amenaza de ataque. Te espera mañana temprano. —Derek hizo una pausa y vaciló, antes de añadir—. Y Deaton por la tarde en su consulta.

—¿Deaton? —exclamé, entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado—. ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?

—Él era el _Emisario_ de mi familia… antes del incendio. —Sentí un pinchazo de tristeza al contemplar la expresión afligida de Derek y tuve que resistir las ganas de cualquier intento de consuelo—.  Sus conocimientos te serían de gran ayuda para controlar tu poder.

—¿Y tú… crees que debería hacerlo?

—Creo que la decisión de iniciar tu formación como _Emisario_ debe ser tuya, sin importar lo que yo, Deaton o cualquier otro miembro de la manada piense —dijo Derek, mirándome a los ojos intensamente—. No obstante, opino que deberías hablar con él antes de darle una respuesta.

 

Aunque había una parte de mí que permanecía recelosa del extraño veterinario y me pedía que siguiera alejado de él, sabía que mi aprendizaje con Deaton me sería de ayuda en el futuro, y no solo en la lucha contra Kate. Si lograba sobrevivir a lo que me ella me tuviera preparado, completaba mi entrenamiento y Derek me aceptaba, existía la posibilidad de que pudiera convertirme en el nuevo _Emisario_ de la manada Hale. Nunca me había permitido pensar más allá del presente, sin embargo, aquello me daba algo a lo que aspirar.

 

Por ello, enterré en mi interior los sentimientos de suspicacia hacia el singular druida y asentí.

 

—Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

—Derek, nadie va a atacarme a plena luz del día —repliqué, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde tenía aparcado mi _Jeep_ —. Puedes volver dentro con los demás.

—Ya sé que nadie va atacarte —gruñó Derek—. Quiero hacerlo.

 

Me giré hacia el Alfa, desconcertado por la firmeza de sus palabras. Los puños de Derek se encontraban apretados a sus costados y podía ver la tensión de sus hombros, parecía como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de echar a correr. No obstante, sus ojos me miraban con determinación, y supe exactamente lo que significaba.

 

 _No más huidas_.

 

—Tienes razón —murmuré—. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

 

**_And now the darkest hour collides_ **

**_with our unguarded lives._ **

_Y ahora la hora más oscura impacta_

_contra nuestras incautas vidas._  
  


Me gustaría poder decir que las palabras fluyeron libremente una vez estuvimos en el interior de _Roscoe_ , pero lo cierto es que el silencio que se instauró entre nosotros era incómodo y sofocante, haciéndome desear estar de vuelta en el sótano de los Argent.

 

Derek se encontraba erguido en su asiento como si tuviera una barra de metal por columna vertebral y parecía encontrar realmente fascinante el salpicado, porque no había apartado los ojos de él desde que había arrancado el vehículo. Por mi parte, el nerviosismo de lo que el Alfa pudiera decir apenas me impedía concentrarme en la carretera. Mis manos sudaban tanto que casi resbalaban sobre el volante.

 

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Derek Hale?

 

—No es que el silencio me moleste —solté, incapaz de aguantar un solo minuto más—.  ¿Pero el motivo de que me acompañaras a casa no era para que mantuviéramos una conversación?

 

En otra situación, probablemente me hubiera hecho gracia el respingo de Derek, sorprendido por mi voz.

 

—¿Y cómo es que has decidido volver a dirigirme la palabra? —continué, con cierto reproche—. Después de lo de la comisaría, creía que estabas decidido a evitarme como la peste.

—Lo siento. No… no debí hacerlo —murmuró el Alfa, con una voz tan suave que casi no logré entenderlo—. Yo… no puedo dejar de pensar que si no hubiera huido, no habría sucedido lo de…. lo del hotel.

—¿Así que es culpabilidad por lo que lo estás haciendo? —le espeté, sintiendo la rabia encenderse dentro de mí.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —exclamó, con los ojos desorbitados y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Yo… solo… Jamás me lo podría perdonar si te sucediera algo.

—Vivimos vidas peligrosas, Derek —objeté, con cierto enojo—. Lo que sucedió no fue más que un capítulo más en ella. Volverá a pasar y lo sabes. No puedes protegerme del mundo entero.

—Tal vez —dijo el Alfa, antes de tomar delicadamente mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos sobre su regazo—. Pero si me dejas, puedo luchar a tu lado.

 

Sentir la cálida piel de Derek contra la mía actuó como un sortilegio y pronto toda mi irritación se había desvanecido.

 

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la culpabilidad —negó Derek—. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no es el motivo principal.

 

Me mantuve callado, observando pacientemente como Derek luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 

—Tenía pensado volver para hablar contigo al volver de la patrulla —continuó, acariciando el interior de mi muñeca distraídamente con el pulgar—. Pero entonces recibí la llamada de Allison diciendo que estabas en peligro… y me aterró la posibilidad de que murieras pensando lo peor de mí, sin haber podido aclarar las cosas entre nosotros debido a mi cobardía. Tras lo del viejo hotel, supuse que querrías disfrutar del tiempo con tu padre, no amargarte con una conversación que podía esperar unos días más.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo observé la tristeza y agotamiento que denotaba el cuerpo de Derek, como si estuviera resignado a cualquier tormento que el futuro le tuviera reservado… o a la reacción que sus palabras provocarían.

 

—¿Y… qué era lo que querías decirme, Derek?

—Que lo sentía —musitó, apretando suavemente mi mano—. Que lamento lo que sucedió en las ruinas de mi casa. El… el haberte besado, el haberme forzado sobre ti, el haber huido después de aquello…

—Te perdono —interrumpí, sabiendo que aunque en ningún momento le había guardado rencor por lo que pasó, él necesitaba oír esas palabras.

—Sé que no te sientes atraído por mí y soy consciente de que mis sentimientos enrarecerán las cosas entre nosotros a partir de ahora, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad termine a causa de ellos —siguió, como si no me hubiera escuchado—. Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo y pronto seré capaz de volver a ignorarlos. Pero, sobre todo, quiero que sepas que no tienes nada que temer, ya que jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que…

 

Giré el volante del coche bruscamente y pisé el pedal de freno, deteniendo el _Jeep_ a un lado de la carretera con una fuerte sacudida.

 

—¡Stiles! ¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué no me siento atraído por ti? —exclamé—. ¡A qué parte de tu cerebro se le ha ocurrido semejante estupidez!

—Aquella vez me apartaste… —trató de explicar, perplejo por mi pequeña explosión.

—¡Y yo te repito que entonces estabas llorando a tu familia, en el mismo lugar donde tu familia había muerto! —grité, resistiendo las ganas de zarandearlo, a ver si de una vez por todas mis palabras penetraban en esa cabezota—. ¡Claro que te aparté y volvería a hacerlo!

 

Derek me observaba con los ojos desorbitados, como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Ante su expresión sorprendida, me obligué a calmarme, dándome cuenta de que de que nunca le había dicho a Derek lo que sentía.

 

—Adoro cómo puedes permanecer horas junto a una estantería de la biblioteca pública porque no eres capaz de decidirte por un solo libro —confesé, antes de poder detenerme—. Escribiría odas a tu estúpida sonrisa adormilada justo antes de tomar tu dosis diaria de café. Me encanta cómo eres incapaz de dejar de murmurar para ti mismo los diálogos favoritos de tus películas favoritas cuando las estás viendo y que ni siquiera pareces ser consciente de lo que haces…

 

Carraspeé antes de continuar, sintiendo como el calor ascendía a mis mejillas.

 

—No sé nada sobre relaciones, soy consciente de que en ocasiones tengo la inteligencia emocional de una piedra y muchas veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que está sucediendo en mi propia mente, pero sí sé que siento algo por ti —balbuceé, consciente de que debía de parecer un tomate con insolación—.  No es amor, porque estos no son los capítulos iniciales de _Crepúsculo_ , pero sí estoy seguro que va más allá de la amistad. Y si tú estás dispuesto, podríamos ver hacia donde nos lleva todo esto —hice una pausa y añadí en un tono de voz más bajo—. Tal vez en un futuro podría convertirme en el _James Potter_ de tu _Lilly Evans_.

 

Cuando el silencio comenzó a alargarse más de unos pocos segundos, comencé a ponerme nervioso.

 

—Por favor, di algo —supliqué—. Acabo de realizar una emotiva confesión y estoy empezando a sentirme algo ridículo.

—¿Eso ha sido una confesión? —bufó Derek, aunque podía escuchar el afecto en su voz.

—¡No seas desagradable! —grité, con fingida indignación.

 

Intenté darle un suave puñetazo en el hombro. Sin embargo, Derek capturó mi muñeca con una facilidad insultante. Tenía preparada una nueva réplica en mi boca, pero la tímida sonrisa del hombre lobo me robó el aliento incluso antes de que pudiera formular una sola palabra.

 

—Me encantaría ser tu _Lilly Potter_ —susurró, como si ese fuera su más profundo secreto.

—No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso… —contesté, sintiendo que las palabras se me atascaban en la garganta mientras Derek se aproximaba lentamente.

—¿Puedo… puedo besarte?

—¿A estas alturas hace falta preguntar?

—No quería recibir un puñetazo por presuponer —murmuró, tan cerca de mi rostro que podía sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración contra mi piel.

—Ven aquí.

 

Lo agarré por las solapas de su uniforme y junté nuestros labios en un beso… que deseé que pudiera durar eternamente.

 

**_If we were invincible._ **

_Si fuéramos invencibles._

**_If  we could never die._ **

_Si nunca pudiéramos morir._

**_Then all the world could rise against us_ **

**_and we’d dare to fight._ **

**_Entonces el mundo entero podría enfrentarse a nosotros_ **

**_y nos atreveríamos a luchar._ **

**_Dare to fight._ **

_Nos atreveríamos a luchar._

“ **All Good Things** \- Invincible”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *James Potter y Lily (Evans) Potter: los padres de Harry Potter, creo que no hace falta explicar de que va el libro.
> 
> ¡YAY! ¡Beso Sterek! ¡Por fin! Y "solo" me ha costado 28 capítulos y un prólogo llegar hasta él (creo que coincidimos que el angustioso beso de la casa Hale no debería contar como romántico).
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Rezo para que la vida real no se interponga en mi camino de escribir este fanfic y no demorarme tanto la próxima vez.  
> También para que las caprichosas musas de la inspiración se decidan a visitarme (¿Las ayudaréis con un minicoment o un kudo?)
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :DDD


	30. Bajo el Resplandor de la Luna Llena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos una vez más!
> 
> Lo sé, lo sé... ha vuelto a pasar mucho tiempo desde que subí el siguiente capítulo, y creedme cuando os digo que lo siento, que me encantaría ser capaz de escribir un capítulo por semana, pero con la universidad me es imposible. Este año tengo asignaturas más cortas, por lo que mis examenes son cada pocas semanas y apenas logro sacar tiempo para mí misma.
> 
> Además, uno de mis examenes no me fue bien bien esta vez y tuve que pasarme todas las Navidades estudiando, por lo que no saqué tiempo para terminar este capítulo.
> 
> ¡Lo siento de veras! Más me gustaría a mí poder tener tiempo para dedicarle a este fanfic y que la vida real no se interpusiera en mi camino. En fin... ¡Bueno! ¡Dejemos los temas deprimentes!
> 
> ¡Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado kudos y comentarios!   
>  ¡Son mi fuente continua de inspiración y energía! :D

  1. **Bajo el Resplandor de la Luna Llena.**



**_There was a time when I was alone._ **

_Hubo un tiempo en el que estaba solo._

**_Nowhere to go and no place to call home._ **

_Sin tener a donde ir y ningún lugar al que llamar hogar._

**_My only friend was the man in the moon_ **

**_and even sometimes he would go away too._ **

_Mi único amigo era el hombre de la luna,_

_e incluso a veces él se marchaba también._ ****  
  


Ese beso distó mucho de ser _perfecto_.

 

En nuestro entusiasmo, nuestros dientes colisionaron dolorosamente, por no hablar de que era difícil encontrar una posición para besarnos cómodamente en los asientos del _Jeep. A_ cabé golpeándome la rodilla contra el salpicadero. Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 

Cerré los ojos en cuanto nuestros labios entraron en contacto, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de los de Derek, en contraste con la barba que raspaba mis mejillas. A aquella distancia, podía oler el suave aroma a bosque que impregnaba su piel. Mientras nuestras bocas se movían perezosamente la una contra la otra, un agradable cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Deslicé tímidamente mi lengua contra la suya, soltando un vergonzoso gemido cuando el Alfa me agarró por la nuca y profundizó el beso.

 

Los brazos de Derek rodearon mi cintura y tiraron de mí, hasta que con un par de complicadas maniobras me encontré a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Liberé su camisa y deslicé mis manos hasta sus mejillas, acariciando su rostro como si fuera algo precioso y recibiendo un ronroneo satisfecho como respuesta.

 

Nos besábamos sin ninguna prisa, persiguiendo la calidez y las sensaciones que la otra persona nos provocaba.

 

Quería que es momento no terminara nunca.

 

No obstante, nuestros endebles pulmones tienden a exigir oxígeno al cabo de un rato.

 

—C-creo que deberíamos tener citas —jadeé, una vez nos separamos.

 

Derek, aún aferrado a mis caderas, era la viva imagen de la lujuria. Sus cabellos habían sido salvajemente despeinados por mis ávidas manos, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas habían adquirido un bonito tono rosado. Por no hablar que el brillo depredador de su mirada me revelaba que quería hacer… cosas perversas conmigo. Aunque tal vez eso último fuera únicamente mi imaginación.

 

—¿Eh? —Derek parpadeó, como si su cerebro necesitara unos segundos extra para procesar mis palabras—. ¿Tener citas?

—Sí, y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas: besarse en la última fila de la sala de cine, grabar nuestros nombres en las cortezas de los árboles, mirar con aire de superioridad a otras parejas… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Derek se mordía los labios para tratar de contener una sonrisa divertida.

 

—¡No te rías! —bufé, señalándolo acusadoramente—. ¿Acaso te crees que no soy capaz de cortejarte como en una ridícula novela de la época victoriana? ¡Que sepas que puedo llegar a ser todo un caballero! ¡Puedo traerte flores, bombones y esas estupideces!

 

Sin embargo, la atención del Alfa había sido atraída por mi cuello, inclinándose para lamerlo y darle suaves mordiscos que sin duda dejarían marca.

 

—¡P-pero tengo una condición! —chillé, negándome a dejar que me distrajera con su habilidosa boca, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que sucumbiera.

—¿Una condición? —susurró contra mi oreja, provocándome un placentero escalofrío—. ¿Qué condición es esa?

—N-no q-quiero que nos convirtamos en una pareja tan melosa como Scott y Allison —tartamudeé, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos—. Así que nada de ridículos poemas sobre mi pelo, mis ojos, mi nariz… ninguna parte del cuerpo. A nadie le interesa si mi pelo es “del color de los sueños” y mis ojos “brillan como la luna llena en una tarde de verano”.

—De acuerdo. —Podía sentir la sonrisa de Derek contra mi garganta—. Nada de celebrar nuestro aniversario cada mes. Ya sabemos que estamos saliendo, no necesitamos recordatorios cada pocas semanas.

—¡Nada de explícitos detalles sobre nuestras vidas sexuales a nuestra manada! ¡Ni siquiera si preguntan!

—De momento no será un problema —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Porque no vamos a hacer nada sexual hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me quejé, aunque la mirada de Derek era de determinación—. Vale, vale. ¿Pero qué implica tu definición de “cosas sexuales”? Porque existen gran cantidad de cosas que se pueden…

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber aceptado.

—Técnicamente, aún no has dicho que “sí” —repliqué, llevándome la mano al pecho en un falso gesto de dolor—. Todavía puedes echarte atrás y partirme el corazón, dejándome solo y desamparado para recoger los pedazos. Me esconderé tras una coraza  incapaz de volver a confiar en otra persona, después de todo…

 

Derek me silenció con sus labios.

 

Gustosamente coloqué las manos en su nuca, dejando que los suaves mechones se deslizaran entre mis dedos, y me hundí de nuevo en el beso.

 

—¡ _GUAU_ , _GUAU_!

 

Una enorme masa peluda llena de alegría mal contenida chocó contra el costado del _Jeep_ , sobresaltándonos a ambos y separándonos. Al otro lado del vidrio, _Leia_ ladraba feliz y rascaba la puerta del vehículo con sus patas. ¿Cómo había llegado…?

 

 _“Oh, no”_.

 

Derek se había enfrentado a kanimas, cazadores, Alfas enloquecidos y ancianas sedientas de ofertas en las colas de los supermercados, pero jamás había visto una expresión tan horrorizada en su cara como la que mostró al reconocer a la persona que permanecía varios pasos de distancia de _Roscoe._

 

— _Hey_ , papá. —Sonreí débilmente, agitando la mano a modo de saludo—. Bonita mañana, ¿verdad?

 

**_Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high._ **

_Entonces una noche, mientras cerraba mis ojos, vi una sombra volando alto._

**_He came to me with the sweetest smile._ **

_Él vino a mí con la sonrisa más dulce._

**_Told me he wanted to talk for awhile._ **

_Me dijo que quería charlar un rato._

**_He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me._ **

_Él dijo: “Peter Pan, así me llaman_

**_I promise that you'll never be lonely."_ **

_Te prometo que nunca estarás solo.”_ **  
  
**

 

—Aprecio a Derek, de verdad que lo aprecio —se quejaba mi padre, mientras yo aparcaba el _Jeep_ frente a nuestro garaje—. ¿Pero por qué no has elegido a alguien de tu misma edad?

 

Después de que el Sheriff nos pillara con las manos en la masa, Derek había encontrado rápidamente una excusa más falsa que un billete de siete dólares para salir huyendo y me había abandonado con el problema de tener que explicarle a mi padre lo sucedido. Estoy seguro de que la mayor parte de la gente no tienen que lidiar con esto a los pocos minutos de haberse convertido oficialmente en pareja.

 

Podía considerar aquellos minutos en el interior de _Roscoe_ como una de las situaciones más incómodas y tensas que había tenido que vivir en mucho tiempo. Desde que arranqué el motor, el Sheriff y yo no habíamos dejado de discutir sobre Derek, sobre mí y la posibilidad de un “nosotros”. No hace falta ni mencionar que nuestras visiones sobre la situación eran completamente opuestas.

 

—Derek tiene veintitrés, no cuarenta. No son tantos años —repetí, con exasperación, mientras ayudaba a mi padre a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad—. Y cuando yo cumpla los dieciocho en septiembre, dejará de ser un problema.

—¿Septiembre? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Bueno, eso es lo que ponía en el certificado de nacimiento de _Stanis-_ … mi certificado de nacimiento.

 

Aún nos resultaba extraño pensar en mí como _Stanisław_ , porque el fondo sabíamos que yo ya no era esa persona. No obstante, mi padre se había limitado a aceptar que su hijo estaba de vuelta, no _“su Stanisław”_.

 

—Si lo hubiéramos sabido cuando llegaste a _Beacon Hills_ , te hubiéramos hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Probablemente me hubierais hecho salir huyendo —sonreí, relajándome momentáneamente.

—Probablemente —respondió, antes de cruzarse de brazos y añadir—. Sin embargo, eso no cambia mi opinión respecto a que salgas con Derek.

—¡ _Agh_! —exclamé, sintiendo mi buen humor desvanecerse de nuevo—. ¡No pienso seguir manteniendo esta conversación!

—Pues no tienes otra opción —me espetó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Llevamos quince minutos discutiendo lo mismo! —Agité las manos, exasperado—. Tú no quieres que salga con Derek y yo no pienso dejar de hacerlo. ¡Ninguno de los dos va a dar su brazo a torcer! ¡Y aunque discutamos durante diez horas más, eso no va a cambiar!

 

Una sucesión de emociones se reflejó en el rostro mi padre. Me preparé para una explosión de rabia, gritos… y, aunque me avergüence reconocerlo, tal vez una parte de mí esperaba una bofetada. Un remanente de mi antigua vida. No obstante, la voz de mi padre era fría y controlada cuando respondió:

 

—Tú eres menor de edad y él un oficial de policía. Cualquier avance sexual que realice antes de que cumpas los dieciocho, será considerado violación y abuso de autoridad.

—Derek jamás me obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera —repliqué, algo irritado de que se empeñara en tratar al Alfa como una especie de pederasta—. Además, por eso no te preocupes, Derek está de acuerdo con la regla de _“no-sexo-hasta-que-seas-mayor-de-edad”_.

—Y así seguirá siendo, porque si no mandaré su trasero a la cárcel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ni siquiera creo que Derek esté listo para —vacilé momentáneamente, antes de añadir— ciertos niveles de intimidad.

 

Durante unos instantes, un destello de culpabilidad brilló en los ojos azules de mi padre. 

 

—Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos —insté al Sheriff hacia el salón—. Tengo que contarte algo que nada tiene que ver con mis relaciones sentimentales… y que va a gustarte aún menos.

 

El suspiro que brotó de los labios de mi padre resumía bastante bien lo que nuestras vidas se habían convertido.

 

**_I am a lost boy from Neverland._ **

_Soy un niño perdido de Nunca Jamás._

**_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan._ **

_Normalmente paso el rato con Peter Pan._

**_And when we're bored, we play in the woods._ **

_Y cuando nos aburrimos, jugamos en el bosque._

**_Always on the run from Captain Hook._ **

_Siempre huyendo del Capitán Garfio._

**_"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me “Away from all of reality”._ **

_“Corre, corre, niño perdido” me dicen “Lejos de la realidad”._ ****  
  


 

Las semanas siguientes estuvieron llenas de preparativos, ya que únicamente teníamos un mes antes de que Kate llegara a _Beacon Hills_. Nadie se engañaba sobre lo que sucedía: estábamos en guerra y el día en que la luna nueva se alzase en el firmamento, habría un derramamiento de sangre.

 

Derek envió mensajes a las manadas aliadas de los alrededores y Chris se encargó de contactar con grupos de cazadores en los que confiaba lo suficiente como  para luchar a su lado sin temor a un puñal clavado en la espalda. De ellos recibimos respuestas variadas: promesas de acudir a la batalla, negativas e incluso un colorido _e-mail_ lleno de insultos sobre cómo no pensaban rebajarse a luchar con un “puñado de perros sarnosos”. Sin embargo, en general fueron bastante prometedoras.

 

Por mi parte, me reuní con Deaton, tal y como había prometido a Derek. Tras una larga discusión que provocó que estuviera a punto de perder los nervios varias veces debido a sus crípticas y evasivas contestaciones, acabé aceptando convertirme en su aprendiz. Comencé mi entrenamiento ese mismo día, y aunque sabía que tardaría años en convertirme en un verdadero Emisario, esperaba ser capaz de adquirir conocimientos suficientes que me ayudaran en la batalla venidera.

 

A mi rutina se incluyeron las patrullas y prácticas de tiro y combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto a los Argent. Aunque todo aquello es como montar en bicicleta, tras meses sin que se me permitiera acercarme a ningún tipo de arma, me encontraba falto de práctica. Sin embargo, sabía que tras un tiempo preparándome con Chris, volvería a encontrarme en forma cuando la luna nueva se alzara de nuevo en el cielo.  

 

En cuanto a mi relación con Derek, no puedo decir que cambiara demasiado, aunque habíamos incluido besos, caricias y tomarnos de las manos a la mayoría de nuestras actividades. Además, nuestras burlas habían adquirido un carácter más coqueto y sugestivo… lo que incomodaba a ciertos miembros de la manada (Jackson).

 

No obstante, lo que sí que había observado era que todo aire de camaradería que mi padre y Derek compartían se había esfumado, convirtiendo sus conversaciones en tensos encuentros más propios de dos desconocidos que de amigos o compañeros de manada. Toda la comisaría lo había notado y yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable, sobre todo sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación. Por ello, me limité a evitar darle más motivos al Sheriff que le hicieran pensar que salir con el Alfa era una mala idea y me prohibiera hacerlo. No es que eso me hubiera detenido, pero acababa de recuperar a mi padre y no quería que algo como eso nos separara.

 

Mi padre terminaría por ver que Derek era bueno para mí y aceptar nuestra relación, estaba completamente seguro, pero tardaría un tiempo en hacerlo.

 

Mejor tomarse las cosas con calma por el momento.

 

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de la amenaza que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas, los días pasaban tranquilamente uno detrás de otro, con únicamente pequeños cambios que alteraban la paz del lugar: la llegada esporádica de algunos cazadores u hombres lobo aliados, refuerzo progresivo de las medidas de seguridad y aumento de las patrullas… No obstante, sabía perfectamente que en cuatro semanas estaríamos listos para la batalla.

 

Y ese es el motivo por el cual todo se fue al infierno en únicamente dos.

 

**_Neverland is home to lost boys like me._ **

_Nunca Jamás es el hogar de los niños perdidos como yo._

**_And lost boys like me are free._ **

_Y los niños perdidos como yo son libres._

**_Neverland is home to lost boys like me._ **

_Nunca Jamás es el hogar de los niños perdidos como yo._

**_And lost boys like me are free._ **

_Y los niños perdidos como yo son libres._

 

—¡Derek, tengo que terminar de leer este libro de plantas medicinales antes de mañana!

 

Di un salto, tratando de recuperar el valioso manuscrito de las manos del Alfa, quien se apartó con un fluido movimiento y lo mantuvo fuera de mi alcance.

 

—No creo que a Deaton le importe que te tomes la noche libre —insistió Derek, terco como una mula.

—¡Sí, sí que le importará! —me quejé, realizando un nuevo intento que estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo en el suelo—. ¡Y entonces me obligará a limpiar de nuevo las jaulas de los animales! ¡Dámelo!

 

No tenía ni idea de qué bicho le había picado a Derek. La tarde de viernes había transcurrido sin ningún tipo de sobresalto mientras revisaba el _Tractatus de Herbis_ que Deaton me había ordenado que estudiara, cuando el Alfa se había colado por la ventana y pedido (exigido bruscamente) que tuviéramos una cita. Tras comprobar mentalmente la cantidad de trabajo que quedaba, me había negado, lo que había desencadenado que Derek perdiera la paciencia y me arrebatara el libro.

 

Eso había sido diez minutos antes.

 

—Créeme, en cualquier otra ocasión, sin una pila de tareas pendientes, me encantaría salir contigo y comprobar los límites de la prohibición impuesta por mi padre, pero hoy no es ese día. —Extendí una mano—. Dame el manuscrito, Derek.

—¿Por favor? —murmuró, lanzándome una mirada suplicante que destrozó mi determinación.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—Lo descubrirás si vienes conmigo —tuvo el descaro de contestar, con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Deberías ponerte los vaqueros negros y la camiseta azul.

 

Aquello despertó mi curiosidad y, además, no tenía demasiadas ganas de discutir, por lo que dejé que me arrastrar a su juego. Con la extraña sensación de que esas palabras parecían salidas de la boca de la mismísima Lydia, rebusqué en mi armario y me puse las prendas que mi novio me había sugerido. Quien, por cierto, llevaba una bonita camisa blanca que se ajustaba pecaminosamente a sus hombros y pectorales.

 

—¿Esa ropa es nueva?

—Tenemos que irnos —respondió, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia la salida antes de que mi cerebro pudiera pensar en una réplica.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

 

Empezaba a estar harto de toda aquella conversación unilateral.

 

Sin embargo, el extraño comportamiento del Alfa no acabó allí, porque cuando estábamos sentados en el interior del _Camaro_ , sacó un trozo de tela de su bolsillo y me dijo que me vendase los ojos.

 

—Cuando dije que quería probar los límites de la prohibición, no me refería a que nos los pasáramos por el arco de triunfo. Muy _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ por tu parte.

 

Sin embargo, hice lo que me pedía, a pesar de que privarme de uno de mis más importantes sentidos me ponía muy nervioso. Traté de relajar mi cuerpo y acomodarme en los asientos, preguntándome quién estaba más loco de los dos: si Derek por su estrafalarias peticiones, o yo, que le seguía la corriente.

 

—Cuando termine la batalla, quiero tener una cita contigo —murmuró Derek suavemente, tratando de no sobresaltarme—. Pero no a una cafetería cutre frente a la comisaría, sino a un lugar elegante.

—No creo que a Jenny le haga mucha gracia oírte hablar así de su local —comenté—. Cuéntame más, grandullón. ¿Va a incluir champán esa cita? ¿Y velas? ¿Y rosas?

—No, eres menor de edad. Las habrá, siempre que nos acordemos de apagarlas después. Y a ti te gustan más los crisantemos que las rosas, a pesar de ser las flores de los muertos.

 

Aunque a través del paño no era capaz de ver ni su silueta, podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

 

—Ya veo que cuando te esfuerzas, eres todo un _Casanova_ —dije, alargando una mano a ciegas para acariciarle el brazo—. Considérame seducido, señor Hale.

 

Durante los siguientes minutos únicamente pudimos hablar sobre nuestras hipotéticas futuras citas. Sobre cómo iríamos a la feria de verano y comeríamos algodón de azúcar hasta que vomitáramos. Cómo lo obligaría a sacarnos fotos en uno de esos fotomatones en el centro comercial, como en una de esas películas románticas tan clichés. Cómo iba a ser mi pareja en el baile de graduación del instituto y lo _sexy_ que estaría con un esmoquin. Sobre cómo cuando brillara la luna llena me llevaría a correr por los bosques, él y yo solos…

 

Una parte de mí sabía que la batalla de _Beacon Hills,_ dentro de unos catorce días, iba a ser un baño de sangre y que tal vez no sobreviviéramos los dos, pero era divertido soñar con ello.

 

—Hemos llegado —anunció, deteniendo el coche—. No te quites la venda.

—No iba a hacerlo —mentí.

 

Derek me ayudó a salir, pero no logró evitar que me golpeara la cabeza con el techo del vehículo. Frotándome la frente y soltando maldiciones, dejé que mi novio me tomara de la mano y me ayudara a cruzar la calle como si fuera un crío de tres años.

 

Aún nos encontrábamos en la ciudad, a juzgar por el ruido del tráfico, aunque basándome el tiempo que nos había costado llegar allí, seguramente estábamos a las afueras. Entonces escuché el chirrido de una verja metálica y los familiares ladridos de un perro, y supe exactamente dónde estábamos.

 

—¿Me has traído a casa de Lydia? —le espeté, incrédulo—. Y no te atrevas a decirme que ésta no es la casa de Lydia.

—Tienes buenos sentidos —contestó, tirando de mí y obligándome a seguir caminando—. Vamos, sólo unos metros más.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Derek? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —chillé, clavando los pies en la tierra y negando a moverme ni un solo metro más—. ¡Si esto es una broma, no tiene ni pizca de gracia!

 

Antes de que el Alfa pudiera detenerme, me arranqué la venda de los ojos y me encontré frente a una decena de personas apostadas en diferentes partes del jardín trasero.

 

—¡ ** _SORPRESA_**!

 

Solté un grito y tumbé de un codazo a la persona más cercana a mí.

 

**_He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe._ **

_Me roció con polvo de hadas y me dijeron que creyera._

**_Believe in him and believe in me._ **

_Creo en él y creo en mí._

**_Together we will fly away in a cloud of green,_ **

**_to your beautiful destiny._ **

_Juntos volaremos lejos en una nube verde,_

_hacia tu precioso destino._ ****  
  


—Lo siento mucho, Danny —me disculpé, ofreciéndole un refresco.

—Ya veo que no te gustan mucho las sorpresas —comentó Danny, colocando la lata sobre su mejilla—. Recordaré situarme algo más lejos en la próxima fiesta sorpresa que decidamos organizarte.

 

Durante los últimos días había notado a algunos de la manada actuando de forma sospechosa, en concreto a la parte que no sabe mentir ni para salvar su vida, pero lo había achacado a los preparativos de la batalla. ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que mi padre insistiría en celebrar mi cumpleaños meses después de haber cumplido diecisiete? O más bien que Lydia escucharía la conversación entre Melissa y él e insistiría en organizar una fiesta.

 

No me malinterpretéis, me alegró muchísimo de que lo hubieran hecho, pero los primeros minutos los pasé tratando de asegurarme de que no le había partido la mandíbula al pobre Danny.

 

—Fue algo instintivo —murmuré, sintiéndome realmente culpable al contemplar el lugar donde comenzaba a verse los inicios de un moratón—. Lo siento de veras.

—Con la cantidad de hombres lobo que hay aquí y tenías que golpear a uno de los humanos… —comentó Erica, quien parecía encontrar la situación muy divertida.

—¿Quieres que te traiga alguna otra cosa? —pregunté, ignorando a la chica.

—Te pediría que un beso para curar el dolor —sonrió coquetamente—, pero tu novio parece del tipo celoso.

 

Ante esas palabras, Derek dejó de fingir que no estaba espiando nuestra conversación desde la distancia y nos fulminó con la mirada. El Alfa no era precisamente la persona más sutil, sólo había que ver sus técnicas para traerme a la casa de Lydia.

 

—Estoy bien —continuó el hacker, guiñándome un ojo para irritar a Derek—. Ve y disfruta de la fiesta que te hemos organizado.

 

Aunque parte de mí se mostraba reticente, supe que ya no había nada más que podía hacer y acepté el vaso que me ofrecía Isaac.

 

El jardín estaba decorado con diminutas bombillas de colores que colgaban de las columnas, pero una buena parte de la iluminación provenía de la luz de la luna llena. Habían colocado cuatro o cinco mesas de manteles rojos con ingentes cantidades de comida y servilletas y vasos con el logo de Batman sobre ellas. Además, habían decidido reciclar los adornos de _Halloween_ (calabazas, esqueletos falsos, arañas de pega…), porque ese día era el de las criaturas sobrenaturales y les parecía lógico que una fiesta llena compuesta en su mayoría por hombres lobo, incluyera elementos de esta celebración. Yo no le veía la gracia. También parecían encontrar bastante divertido el hecho de que el equipo de música únicamente reprodujera canciones como: _“Hungry like the Wolf”_ de Duran Duran, _“My Werewolf Boyfriend”_ de Fright Ranger o _“She Wolf_ ” de Shakira.

 

A pesar de los accidentados inicios, me lo pasé genial. Comí tarta hasta que no pude más, charlé con todos los invitados (estrictamente manada) e incluso montamos un concurso de lanzar cuchillos contra una vieja diana que encontramos. Al final la competición se limitó a Allison y a mí tratando de ganar al otro, hasta que intervino Chris intervino y nos hizo morder el polvo a ambos. Sin embargo, no estuve demasiado tiempo resentido por la derrota, porque Erica pronto se apoderó del reproductor de canciones y cambió el repertorio por uno mucho más románico. Mientras Melissa distraía a mi padre, no me fue muy difícil convencer a Derek para que bailara conmigo.

 

—Siento haberte asustado antes, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa —murmuró Derek, posando sus manos sobre mi cintura—. Ya sabes lo mal que se me dan estas cosas… Fueron los demás los que insistieron en que tendría que ser yo.

—Hubiera sido raro que el que me viniera a buscar fuera Jackson, ¿no crees?

 

Rodeé su cuello mis los brazos y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, sintiendo sobre mis labios el bufido divertido que brotó de su boca. Las suaves notas de _“One More Time”_ de _George Michael_ invadieron el ambiente y me permití perderme en la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, dejando que la multitud que nos rodeaba se desvaneciera.

 

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que bailamos juntos?

—En aquella discoteca, el _Jungle_ —recordó, con una sonrisa triste—. Traté de besarte al terminar la canción y tú te apartaste. Luego me diste una fuerte bofetada. Difícil de olvidar.

—Sí, siento todo eso… Entonces tenía la cabeza hecha un lío —musité—. Ese beso nos habría explotado en toda la cara más adelante, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —concedió—. Habría pensado que estabas tratando de seducirme igual… igual que _ella_ y…

—Y no hubieras vuelto a confiar en mí —terminé—. Jamás… hubiéramos vuelto a bailar juntos.

—No, probablemente no.

 

Enterré mi rostro en el cuello de su camisa y cerré los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo imaginar lo que “podía” y “no podía haber pasado”.

 

—Si tratara de besarte ahora… ¿te apartarías? —preguntó el Alfa, vacilante.

—¿Tú qué crees, grandullón?

 

Derek me tomó delicadamente por el mentón y ambos fundimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso, apenas un roce de labios. Acaricié su nuca y deslicé mis dedos a través de sus cabellos oscuros, mientras apretaba sus brazos sobre mi cintura y me atraía hacia su cuerpo.

 

Cuando nos separamos, ambos tratábamos de esconder nuestras sonrisas bobaliconas.

 

—Si no estuviera toda la manada aquí presente… —susurré, con inmenso placer al ver cómo las puntas de sus orejas enrojecían.

—Por nosotros no os cortéis —gritó Erica desde la mesa de los aperitivos, mientras Boyd nos dirigía una mirada que claramente quería decir _“Ni se os ocurra”_.

 

Todos nos observaban con una amplia gama de expresiones que iban desde la curiosidad hasta el horror, sobre todo mi padre, quien parecía a punto de que le diera un infarto. Me ruboricé de pies a cabeza. Era fácil olvidar que la mitad de la gente de la fiesta tenía el oído muy desarrollado y carecían de reparos en usarlo para espiar conversaciones ajenas.

 

— _Eh_ … ¿b-buen baile? —balbuceé, sintiéndome repentinamente incómodo.

—Sí, buen baile —respondió Derek, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo pero también una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios—. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

—Buena idea.

 

No obstante, antes de que diera un paso, una mano me tomó suavemente por el brazo y detuvo mi movimiento.

 

— _Hey_ , Scott —saludé, al darme la vuelta y descubrir de quien se trataba.

—Stiles, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó el licántropo—. En privado.

—Claro —contesté, tras una pausa.

 

Me giré hacia Derek, quien asintió a mi silenciosa petición y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los refrescos mientras yo seguía a Scott fuera del jardín. Abrimos la chirriante verja y caminamos sin intercambiar una sola palabra por las tranquilas calles del barrio residencial, lejos de la manada.

 

**_As we soared above the town that never loved me,_ **

**_I realized I finally had a family._ **

_Mientras nos elevábamos sobre la ciudad que nunca me quiso,_

_me di cuenta de que por fin tenía una familia._

**_Soon enough we reached Neverland._ **

_Pronto alcanzamos Nunca Jamás._

**_Peacefully my feet hit the sand_ **

_Mis pies golpearon la arena tranquilamente._

**_And ever since that day…_ **

_Y desde ese día…_

 

Observé por el rabillo del ojo a Scott, quien parecía algo intranquilo. Las dos últimas semanas habíamos estado demasiado ocupados como para intercambiar poco más de un saludo cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

 

—Así que… Derek y tú…

—Sí… ya ves…

 

Y volvimos a quedar callados, simplemente seguimos adelante sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos más.

 

—Lo siento mucho —soltamos los dos a la vez, a bocajarro.

 

Ambos nos miramos, perplejos, ante las palabras que habían brotado de la boca de la otra persona. ¿Scott se había disculpado? ¿Por qué?

 

—¿Qué?

—Que lo siento —repitió Scott, deteniendo sus pasos y obligándome a hacer lo mismo.

—Te he oído, pero no entiendo por qué. ¿Acaso me he perdido un trozo de conversación mientras veníamos hacia aquí?

—¡Stiles! ¡Esto es serio! —exclamó, con un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

—¿Acaso me ves sonriendo?

 

Toda la irritación del rostro de Scott pareció desvanecerse como una diminuta vela en mitad de un vendaval y una expresión cansada apareció en su lugar.

 

—Mira, Scott, lo siento mucho —me apresuré a decir, antes de que mi amigo encontrara de nuevo sus palabras—. Siento no haberte contado antes que yo era _Stanisław_ , por haber sido demasiado cobarde como para decir nada… —Me pasé una mano por la cara con un bufido—. Estas cosas se me dan fatal. Me resulta mucho más fácil encontrar excusas para callarme un secreto que formas de mantener una conversación sobre mí mismo. Yo sólo… ¡realmente lo siento!

—Yo también —murmuró, rascándose la nuca con cierta incomodidad—. Ni siquiera estoy realmente molesto… bueno, un poco sí. Sin embargo, no es por eso por lo que me he comportado de esta forma. —Scott enterró la cara entre sus manos—. _Ugh_ , todo es un desastre. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?

—Todo es un desastre —asentí, sin saber a dónde quería llegar exactamente mi amigo.

—Stiles… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la noche en que desapareciste?

—No demasiado —contesté, algo sorprendido por el cambio de tema—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me refiero a lo que pasó entre nosotros.

 

Fruncí el entrecejo y me forcé a buscar en mi memoria el recuerdo del que estaba hablando, pero al igual que las otras veces que lo había intentado, el fuego, el humo y la risa de Kate me impidieron llegar a ello.

 

—Mi… mi padre se largó una semana antes de tu desaparición —relató Scott, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre la súbita tensión de mi cuerpo—. Con siete años, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que sabía era que veía llorar a mi madre cada noche, así que… casi siempre estaba furioso.

—Scott…

—Aquel día tú y yo discutimos —continuó, con una mueca amarga—. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Sólo recuerdo que esa misma noche me llamaste para que te acompañara a buscar tu padre, porque no había vuelto a casa como te prometió y escuchaste en su radio que la casa Hale se había incendiado. Conocía de sobra el miedo que le tenías al bosque… pero estaba tan cansado, tan harto todo… y… y yo… te grité que me dejaras en paz.

 

Podía ver los hilitos de sangre brotar de sus puños apretados, donde las garras se clavaban en su piel.

 

—A la mañana siguiente, mientras pensaba cual de mis _Power Rangers_ regalarte para disculparme, mi madre entró en mi cuarto con los ojos y me dijo que habías desaparecido. —La voz de Scott flaqueó en ese punto—. Algunas noches todavía tengo pesadillas con tu voz al otro lado del teléfono, suplicándome que vaya contigo. Y entonces… no puedo evitar pensar que si hubiera ido contigo esa noche, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

—¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

—El volver a verte fue como volver a vivir todo aquello… y preguntarme si hubiera podido cambiar las cosas —siguió adelante, como si no me hubiera escuchado—. Yo… solo… no podía dejar de preguntarme si tal vez… no me habías dicho nada me seguías culpando por lo que pasó.

 

Aquellas palabras fueron como una inesperada bofetada, dejándome totalmente perplejo e incapaz de reaccionar. Simplemente no podía creerme lo que acababa de escuchar.

 

—Scott, escúchame bien —ordené, con firmeza, al ver como crecía la alarma en su rostro a medida que mi silencio se prolongaba—. _Nada_ , y me refiero a _nada_ , de lo que sucedió es culpa tuya. ¡Teníamos _siete_ años! ¡No habrías podido hacer nada para detenerla! ¡Te habría matado y lo sabes perfectamente! ¿Crees que yo hubiera preferido eso? ¿Leal hasta la muerte?

 

El hombre lobo alzó la cabeza y me miró con tanta tristeza, que a duras penas logré aguantarme las ganas de agarrarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que mis palabras penetraran en su cabezota. ¿Era eso lo que había pasado por su mente esas últimas semanas?

 

—Si no te dije nada fue por culpa de mis estúpidas inseguridades —le aseguré, con firmeza—. Yo jamás podría odiarte, ¡y menos por algo sobre lo que ni siquiera tienes la culpa! Eres lo más cercano a un hermano que he tenido en toda mi vida, la primera persona en la que he confiado fuera de mi familia… en las dos ocasiones que te he conocido.

—Tú y yo contra el mundo, ¿verdad? —sonrió Scott.

—Tú y yo contra el mundo —afirmé—. Ha sido así desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Cuando te hiciste pis sobre mi castillo de arena.

—¡Todo castillo necesita un foso! —exclamé, indignado—. ¡Deberías darme las gracias!

 

Nos observamos durante unos segundos antes de romper a reír y abrazarnos como dos idiotas. Si los brazos de Scott me apretaron con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y si yo me aferraba a su camisa como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera, no comentamos nada al respecto.

 

—Volvamos a la fiesta —sugerí, al separarnos—. Te reservaré un baile.

—¿Seguro que tu nuevo novio no me arrancará las manos? —comentó Scott, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

—No, si las mantienes por encima de la cintura y lejos de mis pezones.

 

De repente, un escalofriante sonido rasgó la quietud de la noche y repitió su eco por las calles de _Beacon Hills_.

 

—¿Eso ha sido un aullido? —jadeé, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡CUIDADO, STILES!

 

**_I am a lost boy from Neverland._ **

_Soy un niño perdido de Nunca Jamás._

**_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan._ **

_Normalmente paso el rato con Peter Pan._

**_And when we're bored, we play in the woods._ **

_Y cuando nos aburrimos, jugamos en el bosque._

**_Always on the run from Captain Hook._ **

_Siempre huyendo del Capitán Garfio._

**_"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me “Away from all of reality”._ **

_“Corre, corre, niño perdido” me dicen “Lejos de la realidad”._

 

Antes de que pudiera girarme, un enorme peso cayó sobre mi espalda y derribándome sobre el asfalto. Me golpeé la cabeza con fuerza, pero antes incluso de ser consciente de lo que sucedía, lancé un ataque a ciegas. Mi codo conectó con algo sólido y la persona relajó momentáneamente su agarre, con un gemido.

 

Giré velozmente mi cuerpo y le solté un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

 

El dolor estalló en mis nudillos al chocar contra la cara del licántropo, pero la mujer lobo apenas se inmutó, clavando sobre mí la mirada enloquecida de una bestia solo movida por sus propios instintos…

 

Desprovista de toda humanidad.

 

Apenas me dio tiempo de interponer el brazo cuando abalanzó sobre mi garganta. Una corriente de agonía ascendió por mi brazo y no pude evitar el grito que brotó de mis labios cuando sus colmillos atravesaron mi piel. A duras penas logré esquivar el primer zarpazo, inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo y con sus dientes aun atenazando mi extremidad. Me retorcí como un poseso, tratando de liberarme, mientras sus mandíbulas se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza. Casi podía escuchar mis huesos crujir, ¿cuántos segundos necesitaría para partirlos?

 

El segundo zarpazo se clavó en el pavimento junto a mi rostro.

 

El tercero rasgó mi camisa a la altura del hombro.

 

El cuarto logró alcanzar superficialmente mi mejilla derecha.

 

Y el quinto… jamás llegó a tocarme.

 

Con un fuerte rugido, Scott se lanzó sobre mi atacante, quitándomela de encima. Ambos rodaron sobre el asfalto, en un violento torbellino de gruñidos y garras. Ella peleaba salvajemente, pero mi amigo tenía de su parte la experiencia y la capacidad de mantener la calma bajo la luna llena, por lo que la lucha no duró demasiado. Incluso antes de que pudiera desenvainar el puñal de mi tobillera para echarle una mano, Scott había logrado dejarla sin sentido.

 

—¿Estás bien, Scott?

—Me recuperaré —jadeó, volviendo a su aspecto humano y escaneando con la mirada mis heridas, hasta que concluyó que no eran graves—. Agárrala por los tobillos, tenemos que sacarla de aquí antes de que la vea alguien.

 

La chica era bastante corpulenta, así que aunque Scott no tuvo ningún problema en moverla, yo luché para mantener sus pies en el aire durante todo el camino hasta llegar a los arbustos. Depositamos cuidadosamente a la joven junto al cuerpo inconsciente del segundo licántropo, el que había atacado a Scott antes de que pudiera acudir en mi auxilio.

 

—¡Stiles! —exclamó mi amigo, con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Son Abbigail Adams y Michael Mitchel!

—¿Quién son…?

—¡Vienen a nuestro instituto! —contestó Scott, cada vez más nervioso—. ¡Compartimos literatura con ambos!

 

 _“Mierda”_ pensé, mientras apartaba los cabellos castaños de la chica de su rostro para mirarla con más atención.

 

Ambos permanecían en su forma beta, pero dudo que los hubiera reconocido aunque mostraran su rostro humano. Estaban cubiertos de barro, hierbajos y sangre de pies a cabeza, como si hubieran cruzado a rastras el bosque entero. Una oleada de rabia estalló dentro de mi pecho al contemplar sus rostros pálidos y casi cadavéricos, parecían tan frágiles… como si el menor soplo de viento pudiera quebrarlos.

 

—Stiles, ¿qué es eso? —cuestionó mi amigo, levantando delicadamente el brazo del chico… de Michael y mostrándome lo que había sido grabado en la piel de su antebrazo.

 

Una espiral.

 

El símbolo de la venganza.

 

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó mi amigo, al ver como todo el color desaparecía de mi rostro.

—Son nuevos betas de Kate —murmuré, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo ante la posibilidad de volver a verla—. Ha comenzado la batalla…

—¡Si aún quedan dos semanas! —exclamó Scott, frenético.

—No, Scott… no es así —negué, horrorizado—. Piénsalo. Si Kate quiere reducir esta ciudad a cenizas, ¿por qué narices iba a atacar en luna nueva, cuando sus licántropos capaces de mantener el control?

—Ha soltado una manada de hombres lobo recién mordidos en las calles de _Beacon Hills_ —palideció Scott—. Una noche de luna llena.

 

Mi amigo soltó una maldición, con la que no pude sino estar de acuerdo. Apreté los puños y alcé la mirada hacia el firmamento.

 

No pude evitar pensar que la luz de la luna jamás me había parecido tan traicionera.

 

**_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling._ **

_Peter Pan, Campanilla, Wendy Darling._

**_Even Captain Hook._ **

_Incluso el Capitán Garfio._

**_You are my perfect story book._ **

_Sois mi perfecta historia._

**_Neverland, I love you so._ **

_Nunca Jamás, te quiero._

**_You are now my home sweet home._ **

_Ahora eres mi hogar, dulce hogar._

**_Forever a lost boy at last._ **

_Finalmente y para siempre un niño perdido._

**_“Ruth B –_ ** _The Lost Boy **”**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡CLIFFHANDER!
> 
> ¿Ups? ¿Se me fue la mano?
> 
> Por si alguno se está liando con mis líneas temporales (todo está en mi cabeza, pero en ocasiones me resulta difícil expresarlo). Esta historia se inicia a finales de septiembre-principios de octubre, cuando Stiles tenía 17 años (he decidido situar su cumple en Septiembre, porque yo lo valgo)... pero como él no tenía ni idea de cuando era su cumple decía que tenía 16. Ahora han pasado varios meses (estamos en marzo) y cuando llegue septiembre cumplira los 18. Y entonces será completamente legal para jugar a juegos de adulto con Derek *guiño guiño*
> 
> ¡Por fin Scott y Stiles se han reconciliado! ¡Stiles y Derek han bailado! Tranquilos, el Sheriff se irá haciendo a la idea de que Stiles y Derek salgan juntos (después de todo, es su persona favorita de la comisaría). Pero sobre todo...
> 
> ¡LA BATALLA POR EL DESTINO DE BEACON HILLS HA DADO COMIENZO!
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo... porque ya no quedan muchos para finalizar este fanfic (¿cuatro o cinco capítulos?).
> 
> ¡Hasta el siguiente!


	31. Bestia y Cazador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *insertar relámpago dramático* 
> 
> Bromas aparte. Lo primero de todo, pediros disculpas por todo el tiempo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. ¡Poco tiempo y poca inspiración! La universidad me ha robado mucho tiempo y mi musa me abandonó durante mucho tiempo, pero he logrado completar el capítulo. ¡Aplauso para mí misma!  
> Quiero agradeceros vuestros maravillosos comentarios y kudos, que continúan animándome a seguir adelante. 
> 
> Que conste que una de las razones por las que he tardado mucho en este capítulo, es porque no terminaba de estar satisfecha con los resultados, modificando las escenas cada dos por tres hasta que he estado contenta con el resultado. ¡Una vez más, gracias a mi maravillosa beta Isnis por ayudarme a sacar un capítulo de ideas sueltas de mi mente!
> 
> Sin más dilación... ¡Aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo!

  1. **Bestia y Cazador.**



**_I dreamed I was missing._ **

_Soñé que estaba perdido._

**_You were so scared but no one would listen_ **

**_'cause no one else cared._ **

_Tú estabas muy asustada pero nadie te escuchaba_

_porque a nadie más le importaba._

—¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan estúpidos? —maldije, volviéndome hacia mi amigo—. ¡Kate no envió a esos dos cazadores a capturarme, sino para hacernos bajar la guardia con información falsa!

—¡Eso ahora da igual! —exclamó Scott, sacando el móvil del bolsillo—. ¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás y…!

 

 _“Parece que no va a hacer falta”_ pensé, mientras escuchaba los pasos de varias personas aproximándose y gritando nuestros nombres. Antes incluso de que pudiéramos contestar, Derek, Allison, Isaac, Chris y mi padre atravesaron los arbustos con expresiones alteradas, que cambiaron a unas de alivio al ver que estábamos ilesos. O casi.

 

—¡Stiles! —gritó mi padre, agachándose a mi lado y examinando cuidadosamente mi hombro—. _Oh_ , Dios mío… tú…

—Estoy bien, papá —sonreí, tomando el pañuelo que me ofrecía Allison y apretándolo contra mi mejilla—.  He sufrido heridas mucho peores.

—Eso… —comenzó el Sheriff, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Derek! —interrumpió Scott, frenético—. ¡Kate ha soltado un grupo de licántropos recién transformados en _Beacon Hills_!

—Lo sabemos —contestó Derek, sobresaltándome, ya que no lo había escuchado aproximarse a mí—. Otros tres atacaron la fiesta hace un par de minutos.

—A estas alturas debe de haber decenas de licántropos por las calles de la ciudad—dijo Chris, contemplando los cuerpos inconscientes de los adolescentes—. Debemos alejar la lucha hacia el bosque o mucha gente saldrá herida.

 

Clavé la mirada en Derek, aguantándome las ganas de extender la mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos en un ademán tranquilizador. Con los puños apretados, ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad de la noche y todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, parecía un depredador a punto de lanzarse sobre su siguiente presa. Todos sabíamos que seguramente ya había heridos o muertos, pero dependía de nosotros que el recuento se detuviera allí.

 

—¡Scott, Issac! ¡Llevad a estos dos chicos al sótano de la casa Hale y encadenadlos! Luego reuníos con el resto de la manada y ayudad con la caza de los hombres lobo de la ciudad —ordenó el Alfa, con voz potente —. Sheriff, encárgate de contactar con nuestros aliados y pídeles que vengan aquí lo más rápidamente posible. Chris y Allison, recoged todos los dispositivos de ultrasonidos que tengáis y usadlos para atraer a nuestros enemigos hasta la reserva. —Derek se volvió hacia mí y su mirada se suavizó—. Stiles, ve con ellos y… no vayas a buscar a Kate por tu cuenta.

—Tú tampoco —repliqué—. Por favor.

 

Habíamos llegado al momento clave de todas las películas, en el que los protagonistas declaran su amor eterno y se desarrolla una escena cursi totalmente fuera de lugar en mitad de toda aquella acción. Me hubiera gustado poder vivir mi propio momento romántico, pero en la vida real solo tuve tiempo y valor de mirarlo a los ojos durante unos instantes, tratando de que estos comunicaran lo que no podíamos hacer con nuestras palabras.

 

—¡No te olvides que me prometiste una cita en un restaurante caro! —grité, deseando que mi voz sonara tan desesperada—. ¡No me conformaré con cualquier cuchitril!

 

Derek me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que yo intenté imitar mientras observaba con tristeza como se alejaba. No quería que el último recuerdo que se llevara a la batalla fuera mi rostro lleno de preocupación.

 

En apenas unos segundos se había desvanecido en las sombras de la noche con un fuerte aullido.

 

—Él estará bien, Stiles —murmuró mi padre, apretando con suavidad mi hombro sano—. Vendrá a buscarte para esa cita y yo os contemplaré con desaprobación desde el salón.

—Pero no te pongas a limpiar tu rifle mientras relatas cómo eras uno de los mejores tiradores de la armada —musité, abrazando con fuerza al Sheriff—. Y remarcas que tienes una gran amistad con Chris Argent.

—No prometo nada.

—¡Stiles, tenemos que irnos! —me llamó Allison desde el coche de Chris, aparcado a pocos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos.

—Ten mucho cuidado —supliqué, con mi voz ahogada por la chaqueta del Sheriff—. _Por favor_.

—Tú también, o lo primero que haré será ir a atracarme de comida al _Jimmy Burger’s_.

 

Abrí la boca, indignado, pero un nuevo grito de “¡STILES!” por parte de Allison me detuvo. Me aparté de la calidez de su abrazo y traté de mantener una expresión despreocupada mientras corría hacia el coche de tío Chris, tratando de disimular el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

 

Al igual que mi padre no lograba ocultar su ansiedad, estaba seguro de que yo tampoco.

 

**_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear._ **

_Después de mi sueño, me desperté con este miedo._

**_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_ **

_¿Qué dejaré atrás cuando haya muerto?_

**_So if you're asking me, I want you to know…_ **

_Así que si me estás preguntando, quiero que sepas…_

 

Con la fuerza con la que tío Chris había pisado el acelerador, apenas nos había costado unos minutos llegar a la casa de los Argent. Gracias a la paranoia que caracterizaba a todo cazador, teníamos todas las armas listas hacía días, por lo que prepararnos nos llevó menos tiempo del que tardaría Lydia en hacer llorar a cualquier adolescente insensato que osara desafiarla.

 

Ya en el coche, alargué una mano y estreché la de mi prima con fuerza, en un silencioso gesto de apoyo que ella devolvió, agradecida. Ambos sabíamos que en cuanto claváramos en el suelo los aparatos de ultrasonidos y éstos comenzaran a funcionar, atraeríamos a todos los hombres lobo al nuevo campo de batalla… y nos convertiríamos en su principal diana.

 

—Tomad una de las radios —ordenó tío Chris, saliendo de la carretera y aparcando junto a la primera hilera de árboles—. No las perdáis.

 

Introduje el walkie-talkie en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y cargué sobre mis hombros una de las mochilas, mientras Allison hacía lo mismo. Salimos del coche de un salto y nos colocamos alrededor del mapa que tío Chris había extendido sobre el capó.

 

—Vosotros os encargaréis de esta zona y yo de esta otra, manteniendo separados a los licántropos en dos grupos hasta el momento en que lleguemos al valle.

 

Observé en el plano un espacio entre varias colinas, a varios kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos.

 

—Los dispositivos tienen un largo alcance, así que no los coloquéis a menos de doscientos metros los unos de los otros —continuaba Chris, observando el mapa con una fijeza que temí que el papel fuera a estallar en llamas—. No os separéis en ningún momento.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir tú solo? —protestó Allison, apretando los puños.

—Sólo será hasta que algún otro de la manada me alcance y lleguen nuestros aliados. —Trató de calmarla, aunque sabíamos de que había las mismas probabilidades de que fuera un enemigo el primero en encontrarlo—. Derek me ha informado de que están de camino y se encontrarán con nosotros en el valle.

 

Me di la vuelta mientras Allison abrazaba a su padre, era un momento íntimo entre padre e hija en el que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme.

 

—Una última cosa —murmuró Chris—. El Sheriff ha aparcado el _Jeep_ junto al cruce cerca de la intersección con la carretera de _Ravenswood_. Si en algún momento veis que los licántropos os están alcanzando, abandonad la misión y usadlo para huir. ¿Entendido?

 

Asentimos, aunque los tres sabíamos que jamás abandonaríamos a nuestros compañeros de esa forma.

 

—¿Listo, Stiles? —murmuró la chica, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su propia mochila.

—Para nada —contesté, con una sonrisa amarga—, pero este es un momento como cualquier otro para empezar a correr.

—¿Pues a qué estamos esperando?

 

**_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done._ **

_Cuando llegue mi hora, olvida los errores que he cometido._

**_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._ **

_Ayúdame a dejar razones por las que ser echado de menos._

Incluso con la luz de la luna llena colándose a través de las ramas de los árboles, era insuficiente para iluminar nuestro camino, pero no nos atrevíamos a encender nuestras linternas.  Allison corría a pocos pasos por delante de mí, guiándonos hábilmente a través de la oscuridad, y sin mostrar un solo ápice de cansancio. Por mi parte, la seguía manteniendo mis cinco sentidos atentos al más mínimo movimiento.

 

Ni siquiera acariciar mi pistola cargada de balas de acónito cada pocos pasos me ayudaba a calmar mi corazón desbocado.

 

—Dame otro —ordenó Allison, agachándose sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra y extendiendo la mano.

 

Saqué de la mochila otro dispositivo de ultrasonidos y se lo ofrecí, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Observé como la chica lo clavaba en el suelo y lo activaba con habilidad en apenas dos segundos. Mientras el aparato se iluminaba por uno de los extremos y emitía sonidos que nuestro oído era incapaz de captar, no pude evitar fijarme en la tensión de los hombros de la chica.

 

—Todos van a estar bien —le dije, aunque no sé a quién de los dos trataba de convencer—. Se comportan como idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero saben cuidar de sí mismos.

—No puedo perder a nadie más, Stiles. Son lo único que tengo.

—Lo sé, y por eso no vamos a permitirlo —murmuré, acuclillándome a su lado y rodeando sus hombros con el brazo—. Terminaremos nuestra tarea allí y nos uniremos a la batalla. Entonces nos aseguraremos de que…

 

La mano de Allison cubrió mi boca y llevó un dedo a sus labios, mientras sus ojos escaneaban los árboles con una mirada calculadora que muchas veces había visto en Kate.

 

Asentí y saqué la porra eléctrica de su funda.  Tendría que acercarme mucho a mi enemigo para encajar un ataque, pero con el ruido que haría al disparar la pistola corría el riesgo de atraer a todos los licántropos de este bosque.

 

Un coro de gruñidos surgió de algún lugar las sombras, alertándonos. Podíamos escuchar el sonido de los chasquidos de las ramas y los arbustos… cada vez más cerca, aprovechándose de la ventaja que les otorgaba la oscuridad.

 

Allison y yo nos colocamos espalda contra espalda, aferrándonos a nuestras respectivas armas.

 

Esperamos diez segundos.

 

Veinte segundos.

 

Medio minuto.

 

El silencio era sepulcral, solo roto por nuestras propias respiraciones aceleradas.

 

Mis manos sudaban y resbalaban sobre el arma, pero me mantuve firme en mi posición, sabiendo que ellos se encontraban cerca, esperando a que bajáramos la guardia unos instantes para…

 

—¡STILES!

 

Atacarnos.

 

**_And don't resent me._ **

_No me guardes rencor._

**_And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory._ **

_Y cuando te sientas vacía, mantenme en tus recuerdos._

**_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._ **

_Deja fuera todo lo demás, deja fuera todo lo demás._

 

Me agaché y evité justo a tiempo las garras del primer licántropo, un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un uniforme raído de seguridad. Giré mi cuerpo y golpeé con fuerza su costado con mi arma, soltándole una fuerte descarga que lo lanzó a tierra entre fuertes convulsiones.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, al recordar mi propia experiencia con la electricidad, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme culpable antes de que una joven de cabello rosa y chaqueta de cuero se me echara encima.

 

El impacto nos derribó al suelo, haciéndome aterrizar sobre un montón de barro bajo el cuerpo de la chica. Antes de que se recuperara del cambio de posición, solté un fuerte puñetazo a la mandíbula de la mujer lobo que la dejó momentáneamente aturdida. Planté los pies firmemente en a tierra y levanté la pelvis, lanzándola a tierra.

 

Aprovechando su confusión, busqué con desesperación la porra eléctrica, que había caído fuera de mi alcance. La joven soltó un feroz rugido, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera realizar un solo movimiento, una flecha se había clavado en su espalda.

 

La mujer lobo se derrumbó soltando un pequeño gemido y jadeando débilmente.

 

Allison recargó la ballesta y se aproximó con precaución.

 

—La dosis de la punta no la matará —me tranquilizó, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme—. Aunque la mantendrá dormida durante unas horas.

 

No era eso lo que más me preocupaba. Si ya nos habían alcanzado cinco enemigos, lo más probable es que no tardaran en hacerlo más. No obstante, antes de que pudiera comentar nada, Allison sacó su radio y se puso en contacto con su padre.

 

—Aquí _Flecha Plateada_ —anunció Allison, frunciendo el entrecejo y seguramente jurando que aquella sería la última vez que me dejaban elegir los nombres en clave—. ¿Me recibes, _Gatillo Fácil_?

— _Aquí,_ Gatillo Fácil —contestó el tío Chris—. _¿Qué sucede,_ Flecha Plateada _?_

—Los primeros licántropos han llegado a nuestra posición. Hemos logrado derrotarlos sin demasiada dificultad y continuaremos con el plan previsto de atraerlos al valle, pero vamos a necesitar refuerzos para…

— _Repite eso, Flecha Plateada_ —interrumpió—. _¿Qué quieres decir con que los licántropos han llegado a vuestra posición?_

—Que cinco licántropos acaban de atacarnos —intervine, al captar que la voz de Chris ya no sonaba calmada como antes—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¡ _La llamada del Alfa los hace permanecer en la ciudad, a pesar de los dispositivos!_ —respondió, tras soltar una maldición en lo que supuse que era francés—. _Hemos conseguido llevar la lucha a las afueras, junto al viejo hotel, pero ningún hombre lobo ha ido al bosque. ¡Es imposible que hayan llegado a vosotros!_

 

Allison y yo intercambiamos una mirada alarmada.

 

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que ninguno se ha escapado? —pregunté, no gustándome en absoluto el silencio que había caído sobre el lugar una vez más—. ¡Estáis en mitad de una batalla! ¡No podéis estar atentos a cada licántropo contra el que lucháis!

 _—¡Ninguno trató de ir hacia el bosque!_ —gritó Chris—. _¡Tenéis que marcharos de allí!_

—¡Hemos recorrido más de la mitad del camino hasta el valle! —siseó Allison—. ¡Si en verdad esto es una trampa, nos interceptarán antes de que logremos acercarnos a la ciudad!

—La casa Hale no puede encontrarse muy lejos de donde estamos —propuse, tratando de atisbar algo más allá de la oscuridad—. Nos proporcionaría un punto estratégico para defendernos.

 _—¡Id a la casa Hale!_ —ordenó Chris, haciendo una pausa para gritar algo a otro miembro de la manada—. _¡No tardaré en llegar!_

 

La mano de Allison atenazando mi muñeca y tirando de mí me hizo despertar de mi estupor. En apenas unos segundos, ambos atravesábamos el bosque.

 

La veda quedaba abierta.

 

**_Don't be afraid,  I've taken my beating._ **

_No tengas miedo, ya he recibido lo mío._

**_I've shared what I made._ **

_He compartido lo que hice._

 

Engañar a tu enemigo y llevarlo a un terreno es una de las técnicas más básicas del manual del cazador, pero era nuestra única opción si queríamos evitar muertes en el pueblo y Kate sabía eso. Ese era el motivo por el que atacó antes. En dos semanas hubiéramos tenido a todos nuestros aliados situados en sus posiciones y no nos hubiéramos encontrado solos en el bosque.

 

Los hombres lobo eran necesarios en el pueblo para contener a nuestros enemigos, así que estaba claro que enviarían a los cazadores de la manada.

 

Kate había preparado la emboscada para mí, de eso estaba seguro.

 

O tal vez para los Argent.

 

O los dos.

 

El terror que me provocaban aquellos pensamientos bastaban para obligar a mis piernas a continuar con su carrera, a pesar del cansancio que tiraba de mí.

 

No podía escuchar a nuestros perseguidores, sin embargo, había algo dentro de mí que me gritaba que ya se encontraban sobre nuestra pista. Llamadlo presentimiento, llamadlo paranoia, llamadlo sexto sentido, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que nos alcanzasen.

 

Allison se deslizaba silenciosamente a mi lado. Abrí la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero una serie de chasquidos a mi derecha captó mi atención.

 

Desenfundé mi pistola y apunté a ciegas a la oscuridad más allá de la primera hilera de árboles.

 

—¿Estamos muy lejos de la casa?

—Solo unos minutos —contestó Allison, aunque no sonaba especialmente segura.

 

Un soplo de viento agitó las copas de los árboles, produciendo sonidos que se asemejaban a decenas de susurros. No había ningún enemigo observándonos, pero aquello bastó para que apartáramos los ojos del camino.

 

Los pies de Allison resbalaron sobre una de las rocas y cayó por la empinada cuesta.

 

Tras las fuertes lluvias de los últimos días, el barro se acumulaba y éste fue capaz de amortiguar la mayor parte del impacto. No obstante, terminó aterrizando duramente sobre el asfalto de una de las carreteras que atravesaban el bosque.

 

—¡Allison! —la llamé, descendiendo rápidamente y situándome a su lado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has roto algo?

 

No tuve más que echar un vistazo para saber con absoluta seguridad que su viaje pendiente abajo le dejaría una buena colección de moratones y arañazos. Allison se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras farfullaba entre dientes una sarta de improperios que hubieran escandalizado hasta al camionero más vulgar y deslenguado.

 

—Espero que no —murmuró, dejando que la ayudara a levantarse.

 

Entonces fue cuando escuché el tintineo de pequeñas piezas metálicas y sentí el color desaparecer de mi rostro. Allison llevó una mano a su chaqueta y le dio una fuerte sacudida al bolsillo. Ambos miramos con horror como los pedazos del _walkie talkie_ caían al suelo en un pequeño montón inservible.

 

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, dándole una patada a los restos de la radio.

—Tranquilo, aún nos queda la tuya —suspiró Allison—. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

—Cierto, no es prudente que permanezcamos… —Las palabras murieron en mis labios cuando escuché el ruido de un motor aproximándose—. ¡Alguien viene!

 

Apenas tuvimos tiempo de esconder nuestras armas antes de que un vehículo doblara la curva y nos deslumbrara con sus focos. Por suerte, no iba a mucha velocidad y su conductor logró ver a los dos adolescentes plantados en mitad de la carretera.  Con un chirrido, se detuvo a apenas medio metro de nuestras rodillas.

 

 _“Oh, mierda”_ pensé, elocuentemente, cuando descubrí que se trataba de un coche patrulla… y que no era el de mi padre.

 

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? —gritó el agente McFly, bajando del vehículo con la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados—. ¿A quién se le ocurre plantarse en mitad de la carretera? ¡Podía haberos atropellado!

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Steven, en igual estado de nerviosismo—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis tenido un accidente? ¿Estáis heridos?

—Lo que nos faltaba —murmuré, con expresión irritada, antes de sustituirla por lo que esperaba que fuese una alegre e inocente sonrisa—. ¡Hola, agentes! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Creo que la pregunta es: ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo VOSOTROS aquí?

 

Intercambié una mirada con Allison ante el claro enfado en la voz del “siempre calmado” agente McFly. No obstante, nuestro problema no se encontraba en la preocupación de los policías, sino en cómo librarnos de ellos antes de que nuestros perseguidores nos alcanzaran.

 

—Somos adolescentes —repliqué, alegremente, mientras pensaba en los pros y los contras de dejarlos inconscientes con la porra eléctrica—, meternos en líos es lo que hacemos.

—Ahora no es el momento para bromas —intervino Steven, entrando en _modo-agente-de-la-ley_ —. Esto es algo serio… ¡Allison! ¡Tu hombro!

 

Gire mi cabeza y me fijé por primera vez que la chaqueta de Allison estaba salpicada con pequeñas gotas de sangre. No había gran cantidad, pero al parecer era la suficientemente como para alarmar a un agente de la ley.

 

—¡Ni me había dado cuenta! Debo haberme ensuciado de barro al caer —contestó Allison, inocentemente y mientras yo rezaba para que la luz de los focos no bastara para distinguir el color exacto—. Lo mejor será que vuelva a mi casa a cambiarme. Stiles…

—Allison, Stiles —dijo McFly, en tono de advertencia—. Nosotros no creemos que seais estúpidos, así que, por favor, otórgadnos la misma cortesía.

—¿Ha sido un lobo?

 

_“¿Qué?”_

 

Allison y yo logramos ocultar nuestra sorpresa manteniendo una expresión neutral ante las palabras de Steven, pero los agentes se dieron cuenta de la súbita tensión de nuestros cuerpos.

 

—¿Un lobo? ¡No digas tonterías!

—Agente, no ha habido lobos en California desde hace cincuenta años —explicó Allison, con una risita ligeramente histérica.

—Pues al parecer los hay —se defendió Steven, frunciendo el entrecejo y observándonos con sospecha—. Porque hemos recibido varios avisos sobre aullidos provenientes del bosque.

—Perros —contesté, despectivamente—. O bromistas.

 

No obstante, la suerte nunca ha jugado a nuestro favor, así que en el mismo instante en que creí que podríamos convencerlos, un único rugido rasgó la aparente quietud de la noche y extendió su eco a través de los árboles.

 

**_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through._ **

_Soy fuerte por fuera, pero no del todo por dentro._

**_I've never been perfect but neither have you._ **

_Nunca he sido perfecto pero tú tampoco._

 

El tiempo pareció quedar suspendido durante unos instantes, donde ni uno solo de nosotros se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra. Tragué saliva, con nerviosismo, mientras desenfundaba cautelosamente mi pistola.

 

Había sonado realmente cerca.

 

—¿Q-qué ha sido eso? —balbuceó Steven, dando un respingo—. ¿Eso es una ballesta?

—Volved al coche si queréis vivir —ordenó Allison, apuntando su arma a la oscuridad y retrocediendo lentamente hacia el vehículo.

—¿Es algún tipo de extraño juego de rol?

—¡Si realmente es un lobo, hay que avisar a los de _Control de Animales_! —intervino McFly, mientras buscaba el móvil en sus bolsillos—. Cualquiera podría ser atacado.

—¡Pues buena suerte logrando encontrar cobertura! —le espetó mi prima.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras sentía los ojos de alguien clavados en mi nuca. Me giré rápidamente, pero solo logré atisbar una sombra atravesando la hilera de árboles y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Dos segundos después, escuché unos suaves gruñidos aproximándose a mi espalda.

 

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —exclamó Steven, quien parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—¡Todos al coche patrulla! —volvió a gritar Allison.

 

Antes de que el licántropo pudiera abalanzarse sobre nosotros, disparé varias veces contra sus piernas, provocando que se derrumbara con un lastimero aullido que estaba seguro que atraería a más enemigos.

 

Él no se encontraría cazando sin su manada.

 

Steven abrió la boca, sin duda para hacer un comentario sobre el hecho de que poseyera una pistola, pero yo lo agarré del brazo y lo empujé hacia el vehículo con un _“¡Rápido, idiota! ¿Acaso quieres que te maten?”_. Por suerte, el agente McFly no había tenido tantas reticencias de saltar al asiento del copiloto en cuanto había visto aparecer al primer “monstruo de afilados colmillos”. Y Allison se encontraba ya en la parte trasera, cubriendo mi retirada con su ballesta.

 

—¡Sube! —gritó mi prima, con una nota de desesperación—. ¡Se acercan más!

 

Me lancé al interior sin pensármelo dos veces, justo a tiempo de cerrarle la puerta a otro hombre lobo que se había arrojado sobre mí. Chocó contra la carrocería, sacudiendo el vehículo entero y casi tirándome al hueco entre los asientos.

 

—¡ARRANCA! ¡ARRANCA!

 

Steven pisó el acelerador y, con un fuerte chirrido, nos encontrábamos huyendo a toda velocidad por la carretera, en dirección a la ciudad. Sin embargo, teníamos un problema añadido entre manos: nuestro plan original no contaba con dos personas más a las que teníamos que proteger.

 

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer con estos dos? —me susurró Allison, mirando con fastidio a los policías. 

—Cuando lleguen los otros, podemos pedirles que los devuelvan a la ciudad —le contesté, en el mismo tono—. La situación ya es bastante mala sin tener que hacer de niñeros.

—¿Sois conscientes de que podemos escucharos? —gritó Steven, tomando una de las curvas con más brusquedad de la necesaria—. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Y quiénes son esos “otros” a los que os referís? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Nos fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor—. ¡Somos agentes de la ley! ¡No nos tratéis como si fuéramos dos simples críos!

—En esta situación, nos sois de la misma ayuda que unos niños pequeños —repliqué, desdeñosamente, mientras recargaba la pistola con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

 

Atisbé la carretera en busca de más perseguidores, pero ésta se encontraba totalmente desierta.

 

O al menos eso creía.

 

De repente, algo pesado aterrizó sobre el techo del vehículo, provocando una fuerte sacudida que nos hizo atravesar el siguiente tramo de carretera haciendo eses.

 

Me aferré a los asientos con desesperación, tratando de evitar aplastar a Allison bajo mi peso. No obstante, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el cristal a mi lado explotó en miles de pequeños fragmentos y una mano de afiladas garras se aferró a mi chaqueta, arrastrándome contra la puerta.

 

—¡STILES! —gritó Allison, rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura e intentando evitar que me sacaran por la ventana—. ¡ACELERA, STEVEN!

—¡No me sueltes! —chillé, con medio cuerpo fuera del coche y la cara a pocos centímetros de los colmillos de un licántropo rabioso.

 

Steven giró bruscamente el volante, tratando de desembarazarse del hombre lobo que quería arrancarme la cara a mordiscos y casi logrando tirarme fuera del vehículo. El segundo que necesitó mi atacante para aferrarse a la carrocería, bastó para que mi prima consiguiera arrastrarme de nuevo al interior.

 

Allison agarró mi arma y vació el cargador contra el techo.

 

No sé si alguna de las balas alcanzó al hombre lobo, pero sí provocó que cayera a la carretera.

 

En unos segundos, lo habíamos perdido de vista.

 

—Has dejado el coche patrulla lleno de agujeros —comentó Steven, con la calma de alguien que está a instantes de perder la compostura—. Espero que no le hayas dado a nada importante.

—De nada, agente Steven —murmuró Allison.

 

Con una débil sonrisa, me llevé la mano al pecho, tratando de calmarme… y me di cuenta de que algo había desaparecido.

 

—¡MIERDA! —grité, buscando frenéticamente en mis bolsillos—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás herido? —cuestionó McFly.

—¡Durante el forcejeo se me ha caído el _walkie-talkie_ del bolsillo! Seguro que sus restos están esparcidos por todo el tramo de carretera…

—Stiles —me interrumpió Allison, dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Te aprecio mucho pero, por favor, ¿te importaría quitarte de encima? Me estás aplastando.

 

**_Forgetting all the hurt inside_ **

**_you've learned to hide so well._ **

_Olvidando todo el dolor interior_

_que aprendiste a esconder tan bien._

 

—¿No podríamos haber intentado regresar a la ciudad en vez de haber venido… aquí—preguntó el agente McFly, tan pegado a mí que estuvo a punto de hacerme tropezar con los escalones de la entrada.

 

Apreté los dientes, recordándome que debía ser comprensivo con su situación. No obstante, mis niveles de paciencia estaban a niveles muy cercanos al cero, después de que los dos agentes nos hubieran dejado de bombardearnos a preguntas durante todo el trayecto. Y había sido un LARGO trayecto, ya que a mitad de camino descubrimos que las garras de algún licántropo habían agujereado dos de nuestras ruedas. Unos minutos después se averió el motor y nos dejó tirados en mitad de la carretera. ¿Es que jamás iba a terminar mi mala suerte?

 

—Si sabes una forma de encontrar una rueda, un motor nuevo o piezas para reparar una radio en este bosque, soy todo oídos —repliqué, con brusquedad—. ¿Y qué clase de agentes de policía sois, que vais en un vehículo con la radio estropeada?

—Estaba bien cuando salimos a patrullar esta tarde —se defendió Steven.

 

Lancé una mirada de exasperación hacia mi prima.

 

—Mejor las ruinas de la casa Hale que en mitad del bosque, abierto a cualquier ataque —replicó Allison—. Ahora callaos.

 

Atravesé silenciosamente el umbral de la puerta, atento a más mínimo movimiento. Esperé unos segundos, pero no me recibió nada más que el silencio y la oscuridad. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y barro, y el olor a humedad era tan fuerte que casi me hizo retroceder. Una sola mirada al interior y me sentí como en la primera escena de un capítulo de _Supernatural_.

 

—¿Crees que las escaleras serán seguras? —preguntó Allison, observándolas con desconfianza.

—Menos que los puentes de madera de las películas de acción —contesté, apoyando el pie tentativamente en el primer escalón—. Al menos limitaremos el número de enemigos que lleguen a nosotros. Cuidado al subir.

 

Aunque parecía imposible, la primera planta se encontraba incluso en peor estado que la planta baja. Las tablas del suelo crujían a nuestro paso y apenas quedaban zonas intactas del techo. Lo peor de todo era contemplar los restos quemados y carcomidos de los muebles que habían formado parte de la vida de Derek.

 

Con temor a encender nuestras linternas, nos movíamos con cautela por los pasillos de la casa, con cuidado de no provocar ni el más simple crujido. No obstante, al acercarme demasiado a un viejo armario, me topé de frente con un par de ojos negros que observaban fijamente.

 

Apenas logre contener un grito cuando un diminuto cuerpo surgió del interior del mueble, pasando a mi lado a la velocidad de una bala y haciéndome retroceder varios pasos…

 

—¡Stiles!

—Estúpido búho —maldije entre dientes.

—E-esta casa es una trampa mortal —comentó Steven, mirando a su alrededor como si algo estuviera a punto de saltar de las sombras en cualquier momento—. Y esta la noche más horrible de toda mi vida.

—Tampoco es precisamente una juerga para mí —repliqué, conteniendo una mueca por el doloroso agarre que el agente mantenía sobre mi brazo—. Gracias por salvarme, pero ya puedes soltarme.

 

Como no parecía que fuera a hacerlo, lo tomé suavemente por la muñeca y abrí sus dedos para liberar mi chaqueta. Sin embargo, Steven estaba tan nervioso que no creo que se diera cuenta.

 

Por mi parte, no tenía ni idea de qué decir para tranquilizarlo. Al haber descubierto lo sobrenatural siendo tan pequeño, sentía que siempre había formado parte de mi vida, por lo que no tenía ni idea por lo que estaba pasando él en esos momentos.

 

—¿Estás bien, Steven?

 

El agente dio un respingo, sobresaltado por el sonido de mi voz.

 

—Pregunta tonta —murmuré—. Mira, tienes que estar flipando con lo sucedido, pero solo te pido que aguantes un poco más. En cuanto lleguen los demás, mejorará nuestra situación. Mientras tanto… —Saqué una pequeña caja de mi pantalón y se la ofrecí—. Dentro hay seis balas de acónito, carga tu pistola con ellas. Podrás defenderte si vuelven a atacarnos, pero no las malgastes. Andamos cortos de munición.

—¿Acónito? ¿Contra los hombres lobo no se usa la plata?

—¿Plata? ¡Vaya idiotez! —repliqué, colocando el arma en su mano—. Ve con McFly y vigilad la entrada de las escaleras. Al menor movimiento, dispara y luego pregunta.

 

Steven asintió y se alejó con los andares de un hombre agotado física y psicológicamente. Esperaba que la compañía de McFly lograra calmarlo. El otro agente se había tomado todo el asunto sorprendentemente bien y se encontraba vigilando la entrada, sentado en el último escalón.

 

Me dejé caer junto a Allison, quien había tomado posición junto a una de las pocas ventanas. Sujetaba entre sus manos una pistola cargada y lista para disparar cualquiera que tratara de acercarse.

 

—¿Quién crees que nos alcanzará primero? —no pude evitar preguntar, fijándome en la tensa línea de sus hombros.

—Por nuestro bien, espero que sea alguien de nuestra manada.

 

**_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself._ **

_Fingiendo que alguien más puede venir y salvarme de mí mismo._

**_I can't be who you are._ **

_No puedo ser lo que tú eres._

****__  
  


Aunque una batalla es horrible, opino que la espera es incluso peor, ya que no puedes escapar de la incertidumbre y nerviosismo de tu propio cerebro. Así que, después de unos pocos minutos de vigilancia, el silencio se había vuelto sofocante. No obstante, los pequeños sonidos eran aún peores, haciéndome pensar en un enemigo aproximándose con cada crujido de madera.

 

—Tal vez no deberíamos dejarlos solos mucho rato—murmuró Allison, mirando con nerviosismo la habitación.

—No son ningunos críos, Allison —repliqué—. Pero tienes razón, deberíamos repartirnos. Me quedaré con McFly en las escaleras y te mandaré a Steven.

—Si necesitas ayuda, chilla —sonrió Allison, sin apartar los ojos del bosque.

—Igualmente.

 

La luna se había vuelto a ocultar entre las nubes, por lo que apenas veía por donde iba. Sin embargo, gracias a esa oscuridad, fui capaz de detectar el pequeño _flash_ de luz que iluminó momentáneamente el lugar.

 

_“¿Qué demonios…?”_

 

—¡Steven! ¡McFly! —los llamé, corriendo hacía las escaleras y temiendo que algo les hubiera sucedido. ¿Por qué narices pensamos que sería buena idea dejarlos a los dos solos?

 

Esperaba enemigos, esperaba heridos, esperaba sangre… tal vez muertos, pero no fue eso lo que me encontré al llegar.

 

Steven se encontraba sentado en el último escalón y sujetaba entre sus manos uno de los aparatos de ultrasonidos que Allison y yo habíamos colocado en el bosque al comienzo de la batalla, lanzando pequeños destellos.

 

¿Y dónde narices estaba McFly?

 

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —exigí saber, sin importar quien pudiera oírme—. ¡APAGA ESO!

 

El agente dio un respingo, alarmado, y dejó caer el dispositivo, que rodó por los peldaños hasta estrellarse en el suelo del piso de abajo. Steven trató de levantarse, pero se encontró con el cañón de mi pistola a pocos centímetros de la cara.

 

—Muévete un solo centímetro y te vuelo la tapa de los sesos, _traidor_ —escupí, furioso—. Vuelve a poner tu trasero en los escalones.

—Stiles, ¿qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Steven, antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡He dicho que te sientes!

 

El agente se apresuró a hacer lo que yo le ordenaba, mirándome con una perplejidad tan sincera que realmente quise creer en su inocencia.  Pero ante la escena que había encontrado, ya no me quedaba lugar a dudas…

 

—¿Cómo hemos podido estar tan _ciegos_? —murmuré, con la voz temblando por la rabia—. Sabíamos que el espía se encontraba en la comisaría, pero nunca imaginé que podías ser tú.

—¿Espía? ¡No sé de lo que me estás hablando! —exclamó Steven, sin apartar los ojos de la pistola—. Stiles, por favor, baja el arma.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Tú informabas a Kate sobre nuestros movimientos! ¡Por tu culpa estuvieron a punto de matar a mi padre! ¿Y luego tenías la decencia de venir a la estación de policía con una sonrisita en la cara? Me das asco.

—¿Kate? ¿Quién demonios es Kate? —cuestionó—. Espera, ¿te refieres a la mujer que te secuestró?

 

Parecía asustado, a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Negándome a ser engañado una vez más por aquella persona, apreté los dientes y mantuve firme mi agarre sobre el arma.

 

—¡Deja de fingir! ¡Sé que tú eres el cazador!

—¿Cazador? ¡Pero si soy vegetariano! —chilló, levantando las manos en gesto de rendición—. ¿Esto es por la linterna de McFly? Si la luz te pone nervioso, la apagaré.

—¿Linterna…? ¿Pero qué estás…?

 

De repente, escuché a mi espalda el _clic_ del seguro de un arma siendo retirado y mi cuerpo entero se tensó. Al girarme lentamente, me encontré con el cañón de un arma a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y la gélida mirada del agente Kyle McFly.

 

—Tira el arma, Stiles —ordenó McFly—. Kate te quiere vivo, pero no dudaré un instante en matarte si decides hacerte el héroe.

 

Si las miradas matasen, el odio que le imprimí a la mía lo hubiera hecho explotar en mil pedazos. Apenas podía verlo en aquella oscuridad, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía. No quería más que destrozarle la cara a puñetazos, no obstante, sabía que sus palabras no eran un farol. Dejé caer la pistola y McFly la alejó de nosotros de una patada.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Allison aproximándose silenciosamente. Lo único que necesitaba era ganar un poco de tiempo para que lograra acercarse lo suficiente.

 

—Así que tú eras el espía… —comenté, mientras sentía que las últimas piezas del puzle encajaban en su lugar—. Y supongo que fuiste tú el que saboteó el motor y la radio del coche para dejarnos tirados en mitad del bosque.

—Oh, sí. Justo después de manipular las rutas y horarios de las patrullas —contestó, con un tono burlón—. Necesitaba que fallara en el momento exacto. Aunque reconozco que por un instante temí que mis “arreglos” aguantaran hasta la ciudad.

—Qué sorpresa, y yo que pensaba que eras un completo idiota.

—En ese caso, el sentimiento era mutuo —replicó, tirando las esposas de su cinturón hacia Steven—. Pónselas. Y apriétalas bien, no quiero ningún intento de huida por su parte.

—¿Kyle? ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? —cuestionó Steven, levantándose del suelo y acercándose lentamente.

—He dicho que lo ates. A ti no te necesito con vida, así que no trates de hacer ninguna estupidez —espetó McFly, antes de girarse hacia las sombras con una sonrisa—. Y a ti tampoco, Argent.

 

Todo sucedió en apenas unos segundos: la veloz sombra, el grito de Allison, el crujido de una ballesta y el sonido de sus pedazos cayendo al suelo.

 

Una segunda persona apareció de la habitación, arrastrando a mi prima por el pelo, con una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes. Escuché un pequeño _clic_ y la luz de un pequeño farol con linterna alumbró la estancia, deslumbrándome momentáneamente. Mis ojos no tardaron en adaptarse al cambio de iluminación y logré reconocer a la mujer: Kelly, la cazadora que había tratado de matar a mi padre en el viejo hotel.

 

—Hola, _pequeña peste_ —me saludó, burlonamente—.  ¿Qué tal se encuentra tu padre?

—Hola, Kelly. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?

 

Esperaba la bofetada, pero nunca imaginé que doliera tanto.

 

Mi cuerpo impactó contra la pared y me desplomé como una muñeca de trapo. Ni siquiera sé cómo logré mantener la conciencia. Tirado por los suelos, con la cabeza dándome vueltas y un incesante pitido en mi oído derecho, sin duda, desmayarme me resultaba una opción tentadora.

 

—¡Stiles! —chillaba Allison, tratando de acercarse a mí mientras Kelly tiraba de sus cabellos y la mantenía de rodillas a su lado.

—Mucho cuidado, K-Kelly —intervino McFly, tratando de mantener la compostura bajo la mirada azul eléctrica de la mujer—. Recuerda que no puedes matarlo.

—Pues que aprenda a controlar su lengua o la acabará perdiendo —rugió—. Y esta advertencia también va para ti, Kyle. Vuelve a decirme lo que tengo que hacer y te arrancaré las tripas.

 

Me llevé una mano a la mejilla, que comenzaba a hincharse y entumecerse, soltando un siseo adolorido cuando mis dedos rozaron la piel.

 

Mientras Kelly y McFly intercambiaban sus palabras, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Steven se movía a un lado y empujaba disimuladamente con el pie un objeto hacia mí.

 

Su pistola cargada de balas de acónito.

 

Alargué el brazo para agarrarla y…

 

El sonido de un disparo resonó por toda la habitación.

 

Aún tirado en el suelo, contemplé el agujero de bala que había a pocos centímetros de mis dedos. Había pasado tan cerca de mí que casi podía sentir el roce del proyectil sobre la piel.

 

—No, no, no… pequeño Stilinski —resonó una tercera voz—. Esos juguetes son peligrosos para los niños.

 

**_So if you're asking me, I want you to know…_ **

_Así que si me estás preguntando, quiero que sepas…_

 

Lisa McFly ascendió las escaleras con la confianza de una persona que cree la partida ganada, sujetando aún el revólver humeante en sus manos. Vestía ropas ajustadas de negro, sus gafas habían desaparecido y su pelo castaño caía sobre sus hombros despreocupadamente. Si no la hubiera escuchado hablar, tal vez ni la hubiera reconocido.

 

—Veo que te has desquitado con él, querida —observó Lisa, observando la creciente hinchazón de mi cara.

—Si de mí dependiera, se lo entregaría a Kate hecho pedazos —gruñó Kelly—. ¡Mi hermano está muerto por su culpa!

—Técnicamente fue su novio el que le arrancó la garganta —comentó, ignorando la creciente ira de su compañera y acercándose a mí—. Pero supongo que si quieres atacar donde más duele…

—Así que eras tú la que controlaba e informaba a Kate sobre todos mis movimientos —mascullé, incorporándome del suelo.

—En realidad éramos Kyle y yo, pero al pedir trabajar para mí en los archivos, facilitaste considerablemente mi trabajo.

 

Apretando los dientes, recordé todas aquellas ocasiones que había estado en la comisaría, como Lisa se siempre permanecía discretamente en algún lugar cercano o cómo McFly siempre tenía algunas palabras que ofrecerme. Nunca se me ocurrió la posibilidad de dos espías, pero en aquellos momentos resultaba tan obvio…

 

—Dejaremos las charlas para después —gruñó Kelly, empujando a Allison contra Lisa y aproximándose a grandes zancadas a mí—. Lisa, ata a la chica Argent, se viene con nosotras.

 

Kelly me agarró del hombro y me levantó con tanta brusquedad, que por un momento pensé que me había desencajado la articulación. Me aferré a su muñeca, tratando de hacer que me soltara, pero apretó su agarre hasta que sus garras atravesaron mi ropa y se clavaron en mi brazo como advertencia. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, mientras yo me tambaleaba débilmente e hincaba los pies en el suelo, tratando de detener inútilmente su avance.

 

Contemplé como Allison se retorcía mientras Lisa trataba de colocarle las esposas.

 

—¿Y qué hacemos con él? —preguntó McFly, señalando a Steven con su pistola.

—Ah, me había olvidado completamente —bufó Kelly, con tono aburrido—. Mátalo, no quiero complicaciones innecesarias.

—Será un placer.

—¡NO!

 

De repente, Allison le propinó un fuerte cabezazo a Lisa en toda la cara. El grito ahogado de la cazadora desvió la atención de mi captora lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera soltarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Y creedme, no sólo es doloroso en los hombres.

 

—¡Al suelo, Steven! —chillé, arrojándome contra McFly.

 

Trató de volver el arma contra mí, pero yo estaba demasiado cerca y aparté su brazo de un golpe, desviando el disparo hacia el techo.

 

Sin embargo, McFly no era ningún cazador inexperto. El agente se recuperó rápidamente de mi ataque y  lanzó una serie de golpes que en mi debilitado estado, tuve dificultad para bloquear y contraatacar. Además, la rabia y el miedo a fallar era lo que lo impulsaba hacia delante, sabiendo que Kate no perdonaría un error.

 

Escuchaba gritos de dolor, maldiciones y el entrechocar de puños y armas a mi alrededor, pero en el momento en que el un alarido de agonía se alzó por encima de los sonidos de la pelea, cometí el error de dejarme distraer.

 

Vi a Allison correr a recuperar su cuchillo, que había caído a pocos pasos de distancia.

 

Vi a Kelly abalanzarse contra Allison.

 

Vi a Lisa inmovilizando a Steven y estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

 

No obstante, no vi a McFly recuperarse de mi última patada y arremeter contra  mí.

 

El hombre chocó violentamente contra mí y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Desgraciadamente, aquel fue el momento en que el suelo decidió ceder bajo nuestros pies.

 

**_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done._ **

_Cuando llegue mi hora, olvida los errores que he cometido._

**_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._ **

_Ayúdame a dejar razones por las que ser echado de menos._

 

 

Dolor.

 

Un agonizante dolor… por todas partes.

 

La oscuridad que me rodeaba era tan intensa que durante unos instantes temí haberme quedado ciego. Sin embargo, no necesitaba ver para saber exactamente donde me encontraba. Al parecer, las tablas del salón no habían resistido el impacto de mi cuerpo y había acabado cayendo un piso más: hasta el sótano.

 

Aguanté un gemido de dolor y agarré con mis dedos temblorosos el móvil de mi bolsillo, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido. Su pantalla agrietada iluminó tenuemente las sombras.

 

 _“¡Allison!”_ pensé, recordando repentinamente los últimos segundos antes de precipitarme al vacío.

 

Alcé la mirada hacia el enorme agujero del techo y, como respondiendo a una llamada, el lejano eco de varios disparos resonó en el silencio del sótano.

 

—¡Allison…! ¡Steven….! —susurré, sintiendo el miedo atenazar mi garganta—. No… no…

 

Traté de levantarme, pero una corriente de agonía ascendió por mi cuerpo y tuve que morderme los labios para evitar soltar un grito mientras volvía a desplomarme. Apretando los dientes, bajé la mirada y lo que vi fue mi pierna doblada en un ángulo extraño.

 

Cada movimiento era una auténtica tortura. Si ni siquiera podía apoyarla, ¿cómo demonios iba a ponerme en pie?

 

Lo que me convertía en alguien completamente inútil en la batalla.

 

—Al menos sé que la caída de dos pisos no me ha partido la médula espinal —murmuré, tratando de calmarme.

 

Y eso significaba que si conseguía algo con lo que entablillar la fractura, podría intentar hacer… alguna cosa.

 

Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire (todo lo que mis adoloridas costillas me permitieron) y giré la cabeza débilmente. Pero en vez de hallar un trozo de madera o una barra de metal, lo que encontré fue el cuerpo sin vida de McFly, oculto bajo una enorme viga que le había aplastado la mitad inferior y cubierto por una pequeña capa de astillas.

 

La caída le había roto el cuello.

 

Cerré los ojos, aunque una parte de mí no lamentaba su muerte, la otra sólo podía recordar al amable agente de la comisaría. Al menos había sido rápido.

 

Entonces una voz surgió de la oscuridad.

 

— _Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away_ —cantaba, en apenas un susurro—, _Into A Land Of Enchantment._

No podía ser…

 

Tenía que ser mi imaginación. ¡Tenía que serlo!

 

— _Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play_ —continuó, mientras el sonido de sus pasos resonaba en el silencio del lugar _—. Here In My Garden Of Shadows_.

 

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras escuchaba aproximarse, acompañada por la melodía de la nana que tanto odiaba y que ella solía cantarme cuando las pesadillas me despertaban.

 

No podía moverme. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder gritar. Simplemente me encontraba tirado en el suelo, completamente a su merced.

 

¿Así era como iba a acabar todo?

 

— _Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way_ —canturreó ella, agachándose a mi lado y acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos— _through All The Pain And The Sorrows._

 

Entonces el rostro de Kate apareció en mi línea de visión, sonriendo ampliamente mientras apartaba los cabellos de mi frente en un gesto de falso cariño que me provocó un escalofrío. Notaba el roce de sus garras contra mi piel mientras descendían de mi rostro hasta mi cuello, pero yo ni siquiera tenía energía para apartarme, o tal vez fuera el terror lo que paralizaba mi cuerpo.

 

— _Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way_   _Murdering Beauty And Passions_.

 

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi garganta y apretaron con fuerza, cortándome el oxígeno. Me aferré débilmente a su muñeca en un intento de que me liberara, pero lo único que logré fue que su sonrisa se ensanchara ante aquel último y desesperado acto de rebeldía.

 

Luchaba en una batalla perdida y lo sabía.

 

Los pulmones me ardían, las extremidades me pesaban cada vez más y manchas negras comenzaban a danzar frente a mis ojos…

 

Me estaba muriendo.

 

— _Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_.

 

Finalmente las fuerzas me fallaron y mi mano resbaló sobre su brazo, cayendo inútilmente a mi lado.

 

Con la terrorífica canción resonando en mis oídos, me dejé arrastrar a la oscuridad.

 

Al menos ella no lograría alcanzarme en el interior de mi propia cabeza.

 

— _Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away into The Calm And The Quiet…_

 

**_And don't resent me._ **

_No me guardes rencor._

**_And when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory._ **

_Y cuando te sientas vacía, mantenme en tus recuerdos._

**_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._ **

_Deja fuera todo lo demás, deja fuera todo lo demás._

“ **Linkin Park** – Leave Out All the Rest”.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡NO! ¡ES UN CLIFFHANDER!
> 
> ¿Ups? ¿Se me fue la mano?
> 
> En fin, espero que a pesar de dejaros con un final de capítulo así, hayais disfrutado leyéndolo (y que recordéis que si me matáis, este fic jamás será acabado).
> 
> Un pequeño comentario, sé que en las fotos, en la casa Hale prácticamente solo está intacto la planta baja y el sótano, que apenas quedan los pisos superiores... ¡pero es mi fic y me he tomado la libertad de reconstruir también la primera planta para que al menos tenga paredes!
> 
> La canción que Kate canta sale en la película de "Hocus Pocus" mientras una de las brujas vuela sobre la escoba y atrae a todos los niños del pueblo. Lo cierto es que es bastante espeluznante, ¡pero me encanta!
> 
> ¡Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Paciencia con esta pobre escritora de inspiración voluble!


	32. Punto Sin Retorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estooooyyy vivaaaaaaa! Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Llevo tropecientos años sin publicar un capítulo, y creedme cuando os digo que no pensaba dejar que pasara tanto tiempo.
> 
> Tal vez suenen a excusas, pero he estado bastante ocupada estos últimos meses. Eso y ahora que ya no sigo la serie de Teen Wolf y casi he dejado de leer fanfics de esta serie, me cuesta encontrar la inspiración. Además, es un capítulo importante, y quería que fuera perfecto (ni sé la de veces que lo he reescrito). Lo que va a lograr que acabe este fanfic, será mi propia cabezonería y mi negativa a dejar cosas sin acabar.
> 
> Gracias una vez más a mi beta Isnis, por tener que aguantar que corregir todos mis despistes del capítulo y que numeraría, si no fuera porque entonces su longitud sobrepasaría a la del mismo capítulo. También por soportar todas las veces que repito las mismas palabras y en especial, todos los adverbios acabados en "-mente" que no dejé de escribir a lo largo de este capítulo y que tuvo que encargarse personalmente de señalar para que los fuera quitando. 
> 
> También quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que a pesar de tanto tiempo sin publicar, siguen leyendo este fanfic y dejando kudos y comentarios, que son mi fuente de inspiración.
> 
> ¡Y sin más dilación, os presento el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: escenas bastante gráficas de pelea, con sangre y alguna mutilación (Ver notas a final del capítulo)

  1. **Punto Sin Retorno.**



**_There's a memory of how we used to be_ **

**_that I can see through the flames._ **

_Hay un recuerdo de lo que solíamos ser_

_que puedo ver a través de las llamas._

**_I am hypnotized as I fantasize._ **

_Estoy hipnotizado mientras fantaseo._ **  
  
**

_“No quiero morir”._

_La expresión de Allison no era de miedo, era de determinación, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo con una mano presionando la herida de su abdomen e intentando contener la hemorragia._

_Su cuchillo había caído lejos de su alcance, perdido en algún lugar y aún cubierto con la sangre de Kelly, pero si conseguía alcanzar la pistola o cualquier tipo de objeto punzante…_

_Un pie cayó sobre su espalda, estampando a la chica contra los tablones de madera._

_—¿A dónde te crees que vas, perra? ­—escupió Kelly, con odio._

_Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, la mujer lobo propinó una fuerte patada en el costado de Allison, justo encima de la herida. La cazadora soltó un grito agónico y rodó sobre su espalda, aferrándose a su vientre y tratando de contener el impulso de vomitar. Aunque le hubiera encantado ver la cara de Kelly si vaciara su estómago sobre sus zapatos, Allison sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría otro golpe más._

_La chica contempló sus manos y el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, mientras maldecía la creciente debilidad que se apoderaba de ella._

_Si moría, no podría ayudar a Stiles, quien había caído cuando las tablas del suelo se partieron._

_Si moría, no podría ayudar a Steven, quien yacía a pocos pasos de ella, totalmente inmóvil._

_Si moría, dejaría totalmente solo a su padre en una casa llena de recuerdos._

_“No quiero morir” repitió en su mente, con más firmeza “No puedo morir”._

 

**_Forgetting lies and pain._ **

_Olvidando las mentiras y el dolor._

**_But I can't go back._ **

_Pero no puedo volver atrás._

**_The ashes call my name!_ **

_¡Las cenizas me llaman por mi nombre!_

 

Al despertar, siempre existen unos segundos en los que no sabes dónde te encuentras y qué demonios ha sucedido. Incluso antes de que esos instantes calma finalizaran y la vida real volviera para darme un puñetazo en toda la cara, supe que algo andaba mal.

 

No era la frialdad del suelo sobre el que estaba tumbado, ni el fuerte olor a humedad, ni siquiera las punzadas de dolor de mi pierna; sino la mirada que podía sentir clavada en mí, controlando cada uno de mis movimientos y esperando a que abriera los ojos.

 

¿Me haría pedazos en cuanto tratara de moverme?

 

 _“Probablemente no”_ intenté tranquilizarme, sin dejar de escrutar nerviosamente la oscuridad _“O traerme vivo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. Al menos eso espero”_ .

 

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

 

Aparté lo que parecía un trozo de cortina, que habían echado descuidadamente sobre mí, y tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire. Apretando los dientes, me incorporé lentamente, sintiendo cómo todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo protestaban. Habían entablillado cuidadosamente mi pierna, pero aun así dudaba de que pudiera huir muy lejos, incluso en el improbable caso de que lograra ponerme en pie. 

 

No me extrañaba que no se hubieran molestado en atarme.

 

A pesar de que la luna se colaba a través de los enormes ventanales que había a ambos lados de la sala, no era suficiente para iluminarla por completo.  Sin embargo, no tardé en darme cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de salón de espectáculos o un comedor. Podía apreciar los contornos de varias mesas circulares decoradas con polvo y telarañas, sillas astilladas y cortinas raídas que apenas se mantenían enganchadas a la pared. El edificio se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no me hubiera extrañado que en ese preciso instante se hubiera derrumbado sobre nuestras cabezas. Habían colocado diversos puntales metálicos que sujetaban gran parte del techo, pero no parecían demasiado sólidos. A mi derecha, habían construido un pequeño andamio con barras metálicas y tablones de madera, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. El suelo estaba cubierto de cristales rotos, pequeñas montañas de escombros y sospechosas manchas que desprendían un fuerte olor a vómito. Podía escuchar el sonido de las ratas correteando a poca distancia de donde me encontraba y el tintineo de los adornos de un gigantesco e inestable candelabro que colgaba del techo.

 

No es que fuera precisamente el _Four Seasons_.

 

—S-sé que estás ahí —anuncié a las sombras, rezando para sonar mucho más tranquilo de cómo me sentía—. ¡Deja de esconderte!

 

Pero lo que recibí como respuesta no fueron las carcajadas de Kate, sino un rugido y el sonido de garras contra el cemento apenas unos segundos antes de que alguien con ojos azul eléctrico surgiera de la oscuridad y se abalanzara sobre mí.

 

Una explosión de agonía al apoyarme sobre la pierna herida me hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

 

Me cubrí instintivamente la cara con los brazos, esperando sentir los colmillos de la bestia destrozando mi cuerpo y...

 

Un gemido.

 

El sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose contra el suelo.

 

Y silencio.

 

Aparté lentamente los brazos de mi cara y tratando de controlar mi miedo, a pesar de que sabía de sobra a quién iba a encontrarme.

 

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames._ **

_Echando el combustible, avivando las llamas. **  
Breaking the habit and melting the chains.**_

_Rompiendo las costumbres y derritiendo las cadenas. **  
Embracing the fear, chasing the fight.**_

_Aceptando el miedo, persiguiendo la lucha._  
**  
  
**

Tras unos minutos en aquel salón, mis ojos se habían ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad poco a poco, por lo que no se me escapó ni un solo detalle: ni la sangre y el barro que cubría al licántropo que yacía a pocos pasos de mí, ni el miedo en su mirada, ni la tensión de sus músculos mientras permanecía totalmente quieto y sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento en contra de la persona que lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo.

 

Apreté los puños y me obligué a apartar la mirada de la bota que se clavaba en la espalda del hombre lobo.

 

 _“Supongo que aquí se termina mi aventura”_ pensé con amargura, mientras contemplaba el rostro de la cazadora, quien me dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes puntiagudos.

 

—Perdona al anciano Jones —comentó, con una voz llena de falsa compasión—. A veces no se da cuenta de que no toda la gente aprecia sus juegos.

 

Kate no había cambiado nada en aquellos últimos los meses, a excepción, claro, de su nueva condición de Alfa. Tal y como el brillo rojizo de su mirada no me dejaba olvidar. Y mi reacción al estar frente a ella fue exactamente la misma: sentir como todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba por el terror, simplemente por encontrarme en la misma habitación.

 

—E-ese hombre es nuestro cartero —murmuré, antes de que mi cerebro se diera cuenta de que había abierto la boca.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo, con claro desinterés—. ¿Es él el culpable de que no me llegara tu felicitación navideña? ¿Acaso debo poner una queja?

 

Miró con desprecio a Jones y quitó la bota de su espalda, dándole unos segundos para que se alejara gimiendo lastimeramente. Sólo se había arrastrado un par de metros cuando Kate le propinó una fuerte patada, que lo lanzó contra una de las destartaladas mesas.

 

—¡DESAPARECE, PERRO!

 

No pude evitar encogerme, aterrorizado, cuando volvió a fijar su atención en mí.

 

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, cuando estaba cerca de Kate, no podía evitar sentirme como el asustado chiquillo que había recogido en el bosque la noche del incendio.

 

Con mi cuerpo pegado a la pared, busqué con la mirada algún lugar al que escapar, pero la única puerta era aquella por la que había desaparecido el señor Jones. Se encontraba frente a mí, pero justo al otro lado de la sala, como si Kate me hubiera colocado allí para que contemplara la salida y supiera que jamás la alcanzaría. Además, estaba seguro de que la custodiaban varios de los nuevos esbirros de Kate.

 

Me dirigió una sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y caminó hacia mí con la confianza de alguien que cree que el mundo está a sus pies.

 

Tal vez no el mundo entero, pero en aquellos momentos el mío sí que dependía de ella.

 

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —susurró Kate, agachándose frente a mí.

—H-he cambiado —contesté, con más bravuconería de la que sentía—. Ya no soy el mismo.

 

Kate alzó la mano velozmente y no pude evitar dar un respingo. Pero tras una pausa, ella se apartó un mechón rubio de la frente, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba ante mi reacción.

 

—Oh, pero eso no es una respuesta —ronroneó, a pesar de que la conocía perfectamente—. ¿Me tienes miedo, _Stiles_?

—J-juraste que me matarías —repliqué, relajándome un poco cuando Kate se levantó y se alejó unos pasos.

 

Unos segundos después, un fogonazo de luz me deslumbró momentáneamente.

 

Intenté bloquear el destello con mi brazo, esperando a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la súbita iluminación. Kate había encendido un pequeño foco conectado a un pequeño generador de gasoil.

 

Por primera vez me fijé en la cantidad de botes de pintura y brochas apoyados en el andamio. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, supuse que pertenecían a alguna obra que habían abandonado, pero los materiales y ese generador no parecían llevar allí demasiado tiempo. ¿Pensaban reformar aquel viejo edificio? ¿Conocía yo algún edificio que el ayuntamiento planeara arreglar?

 

—Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… —suspiró, negando con la cabeza—.  Eso solo fue un pequeño malentendido. Después de todo, soy tu madre. ¿Por qué iba a querer matarte?

—¡Tú no eres mi madre! —le espeté, la furia sobrepasando mi miedo y convirtiéndola en estupidez.

 

El silencio que cayó sobre nosotros era tan intenso, que el zumbido del motor parecía retumbar en el interior de aquel salón de baile.

 

—Soy lo único que tuviste durante años.

—¡Porque me apartaste de mi familia!

—¡TE ABRÍ LOS OJOS! —rugió, agarrando la mesa y lanzándola con violencia contra mí.

 

Solté un grito y me cubrí con los brazos, tratando de protegerme de las astillas cuando la mesa impactó contra la pared, a apenas un par de metros de distancia.

 

 

—¡TE MOSTRÉ LA VERDAD! ¡Te enseñé qué era lo que se ocultaba entre las sombras y lo que había que hacer para destruirlo!

 

Kate continuó arremetiendo contra mesas y sillas como una posesa, haciéndolos pedazos sin dejar de gritar. Me mordí los labios, tratando de ahogar los gemidos de dolor mientras me arrastraba por el suelo cubierto de polvo y suciedad.

 

—¡TE ENTRENÉ!

 

Una de las sillas chocó contra una de las ventanas y se rompió en mil pedazos contra los barrotes de hierro.

 

—¡Te hice más fuerte! ¡TE CONVERTÍ EN UN CAZADOR!

 

 _“¿Barrotes de hierro?”_ pensé, deteniendo mi avance momentáneamente, al darme cuenta de que ya sabía dónde me encontraba.

 

En el hotel donde el ayuntamiento había instalado barrotes en cada una de las ventanas y había tapiado la puerta que se abría al balcón, porque su salón de baile se había convertido en un lugar popular entre los suicidas, ya que te ofrecía unas bonitas vistas de la ciudad antes de tirarte al vacío. Y las posibilidades de sobrevivir a una altura de tres pisos eran bastante bajas.

 

La mayoría de los locales habían pasado a llamarla la _Terraza de los Suicidas_.

 

En el hotel donde Kelly y Joe habían llevado a mi padre cuando lo secuestraron.

 

Pero antes de que mi mente pudiera pensar en qué me iba a servir esto de ayuda, los dedos de Kate se cerraron sobre mi pelo y el dolor explotó en mi cabeza cuando me estampó contra el suelo.

 

—Tu familia fue un pequeño precio a pagar por todo lo que te enseñé —gruñó Kate, agachándose a mi lado, mientras yo luchaba para no perder la conciencia—. ¿Por qué eres incapaz de comprenderlo?

 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su respiración acarició mi oreja, pero no me atreví a moverme un solo centímetro.

 

—Todas esas bestias deben ser destruidas —murmuró, apretando las garras sobre mi nuca.

 

Podía sentir las puntas de sus garras clavándose en mi piel, sin llegar derramar sangre.

 

—Empezando por _Beacon Hills_.

 

**_The glow of the fire will light up the night._ **

_El brillo del fuego iluminará la noche._

**_The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face._ **

_Los puentes arden, el calor se nota en mi rostro._

**_Making the past an unreachable place._ **

_Haciendo del pasado un lugar inalcanzable._ **  
  
**

 

Me soltó repentinamente y yo retrocedí como pude, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Contuve un pequeño gemido de dolor y palpé la zona con cuidado, sabiendo que habían comenzado a aparecer los moratones. Además, notaba como media cara me palpitaba y comenzaba a hincharse por el golpe.

 

Las luces del foco comenzaron a parpadear, sobresaltándome. Aunque me imaginaba que era porque las ratas debían de haber mordisqueado los cables, aquello no hacía nada para calmarme, ya que creaba el efecto de que no estábamos solos en aquel cuarto.

 

A pesar del miedo que sentía, sabía que sólo había una respuesta posible.

 

—N-no voy a convertirme en tu Emisario —balbuceé—. ¡Estás loca si p-piensas que voy a ayudarte a cometer un g-genocidio!

 

Kate me agarró de la sudadera, levantándome varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

 

—¡Niñato estúpido!—aulló Kate, zarandeándome como una especie de pelele—. ¿Es que has olvidado de lo que esas bestias son capaces de hacer?

—A-aquí la única b-bestia eres tú, Kate —jadeé, luchando por respirar mientras la tela de mi sudadera presionaba contra mi cuello—. Eso es l-lo que n-nunca he olvidado.

 

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre nosotros, únicamente roto el sonido del agua golpeando el suelo desde alguna gotera cercana y el continuo sonido del generador.

 

—Así que eso es lo que crees —murmuró, con una frialdad y una calma que estaba seguro que no sentía—. Que yo soy la mala en esta historia, la villana de cuento, aquella a la que el Príncipe Derek debe derrotar para salvar a su Amor Verdadero y su Estúpido Reino de Fantasía.

 

Kate me soltó y yo me desplomé sobre las baldosas, girando mi cuerpo en el último segundo para evitar caer sobre mi pierna herida. Me encogí sobre mí mismo, mordiéndome el labio para contener mis gemidos.

 

No existía una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliera.

 

—¡Pero todo el mundo parece haber olvidado lo que esos seres son capaces de hacer! —rugió—. ¡Cómo sus instintos asesinos los dominan! ¡Las matanzas que son capaces de provocar!

 

Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse pero se encontraban desenfocados, como si su mente se encontrara lejos de allí, contemplando escenas que pertenecían a otra época.

 

—Pero yo no lo he hecho, yo no lo he olvidado, yo jamás olvidaré —murmuraba frenéticamente—. Yo no olvidaré la facilidad con la que pueden destrozar el cuerpo de una mujer inocente. Sus risas mientras contemplan como ella se ahoga en su propia sangre. El brillo de sus ojos cuando descubren que su hija se encuentra escondida a pocos metros y el juego puede prolongarse unos minutos más…

—¿Qué estás…? —comencé, perplejo por las palabras de la cazadora, pero fui interrumpido antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ellas.

—¡Al final todo se reduce a matar o morir! ¡HAY QUE EXTERMINAR A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS!

 

El grito repitió su eco por toda la habitación, acallando cada pequeño sonido del lugar. No podía escucharse ni el correteo de las ratas, ni el temblor de los cristales cuando el viento soplaba. Sólo el murmullo del generador funcionando continuaba, imperturbable.

 

Entonces algo se iluminó en mi mente y lo supe.

 

Supe que moriría en aquel destartalado hotel y una especie de sentimiento de calma me embargó.

 

No, calma no: resignación.

 

Lo único que lamentaba era tener que hacerlo solo.

 

 _“Aunque tal vez sea mejor así”_ pensé, con una amarga sonrisa _“Así mi padre no tendrá que verme morir. O Derek. O Scott…”_

 

—Se acabó, Kate —respondí, dejando descansar mi cuerpo contra la pared, como si de repente hubieran robado toda mi energía—. No puedes ganar y lo sabes.

—No, esto no ha terminado, Stiles —gruñó, aproximándose a mí mientras su rostro se transformaba—. Esto no va a terminar así.

—Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo —intervino una tercera voz, que me heló la sangre en las venas—. Esto no ha terminado todavía.

 

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames._ **

_Echando el combustible, avivando las llamas._

**_I know, this is the point of no return._ **

_Lo sé, este es el punto sin retorno._ **  
  
**

_“No puede ser…”_

 

Volví la cabeza, a tiempo para ver un nuevo par de ojos azul eléctrico brillando en la oscuridad más allá del umbral de la puerta, antes de que Peter Hale surgiera de las sombras.

 

No había vuelto a verlo desde la vez que me amenazó en casa de Derek y había tenido la esperanza de no tener que volver a hacerlo… en lo que me quedaba de vida. Parecía que había estado viviendo dentro de un capítulo de la serie _Hannibal_. Se encontraba cubierto de sangre, barro y otros fluidos que prefería no identificar, y sonreía como si _Halloween_ se hubiera adelantado aquel año. Caminó hacia mí con pasos tranquilos, pasando junto a Kate sin dedicarle una sola mirada, como si fuera completamente inofensiva. Peter arrastraba con él dos cadáveres tan destrozados y cubiertos de heridas que resultarían irreconocibles hasta a sus propias madres.

 

 _“¿Más gente de Beacon Hills?”_ me pregunté, mirando los restos de sus ropas y llevándome una mano a la boca, tratando de contener las náuseas.

 

Hacía tiempo que no había tenido contemplar algo semejante.

 

—¿Acaso no te dije que ella volvería a por ti, Stiles? —anunció, deteniéndose frente a mí y dejando caer los cuerpos con una mirada de desdén—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Argent. Y no parece que te haya tratado demasiado bien. 

—Hale —escupió Kate, destilando odio en esas cuatro letras.

 

Kate jadeaba como un animal salvaje y su cuerpo entero temblaba con ira contenida. Era como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Por el contrario, Peter era como una serpiente, observando a su enemigo y buscando la mínima apertura para abalanzarse.

 

Y yo me encontraba entre ambos, con una pierna rota y sin ningún tipo de arma con la que defenderme: era el insecto entre dos gigantes, esperando ser aplastado.

 

—He malgastado meses buscándote y observándote, esperando la oportunidad para acabar contigo —continuó Peter, girándose por primera vez para observar a Kate desde que había entrado en la sala—. Meses que me hubiera ahorrado si te hubieras muerto la primera vez. Eres más difícil de matar de lo que parece a simple vista, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Es la experiencia la que habla, perro? —comentó Kate, esbozando una espeluznante sonrisa, en un intento fallido de ocultar su rabia—. Si tan solo hubieras ardido junto a toda tu maldita familia, me hubieras ahorrado muchos disgustos. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso las llamas del infierno no eran tan cálidas como las de la mansión Hale?

 

Dientes y garras brotaron de Peter, mientras soltaba un rugido que hizo vibrar hasta los vidrios que quedaban intactos en las ventanas, pero no se abalanzó contra Kate.

 

Peter era muchas cosas, pero no un suicida.

 

—Tenías una mujer, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez hijos? —comentó Kate, divertida ante su reacción—. Dime, Hale, ¿murieron sofocados por el humo o fueron las llamas las que hicieron el trabajo?

 

Ambos se contemplaban, midiendo cuidadosamente la fuerza de su adversario, mientras se movían en círculos por la pista como en una especie de _danse macabre_. El parpadeo de las sombras y el silbido de un generador que parecía que no fuera a aguantar mucho en funcionamiento, terminaban de decorar el inquietante escenario de donde estaba seguro que sólo saldría uno con vida.

 

Y dudaba que fuera a ser yo.

 

Todas las ventanas del salón tenían barrotes de hierro o estaban tapiadas con tablones de madera y sólo había una salida que no estuviera bloqueada, que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la habitación.

 

Busqué con la mirada algo que pudiera serme de ayuda, sabiendo que no podía quedarme quieto a esperar mi muerte. Derek no me lo perdonaría nunca.

 

Entonces me fijé en que a uno de los cadáveres se le había subido la pernera de sus pantalones y tenía una funda de pistola atada al tobillo. No se encontraba a mucha distancia y sabía que podría alcanzarla si me arrastraba hacia ella. Supongo que era mejor eso que nada, aunque no ni siquiera sabía si tenía balas.

 

—Este es un bonito hotel —gruñó Peter—. Tus padres solían venir aquí cada año por su aniversario, ¿no es así?

 

Observé a Peter, perplejo por sus palabras. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

 

—¡Cállate! —bramó Kate, mientras su cuerpo se contorsiona y cambiaba.

—Pero eso fue antes de que muriera tu madre —continuó, tranquilamente, como si fuera completamente normal conocer esa información—. Shannon Argent, destrozada por un “lince”. Muy mal asunto.

—¡No te atrevas a nombrarla con esa sucia bocaza!

 

 _“¡Muévete, idiota!”_ me grité, mientras me agachaba y comenzaba a reptar hacia los cuerpos, ignorando los diminutos fragmentos de vidrio que raspaban las palmas de mis manos. Debía alcanzar la pistola antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres lobo recordara mi presencia.

 

Ya tendría tiempo de meditar esas palabras más adelante.

 

—Si no recuerdo mal fue a poca distancia de aquí. ¿No fue ese el motivo por el cual quebró este hotel? Las muertes no dan muy buena publicidad.

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

 

 _“Mierda”_ pensé, agarrando la pierna del cadáver y levantando el pantalón cubierto de sangre, mientras hacía lo posible para evitar mirar su rostro.

 

Arranqué la funda de su tobillo y me di la vuelta a tiempo para ver como los huesos de Kate crujían, se partían y volvían a soldarse, y los últimos rastros de humanidad se desvanecían cuando terminó de transformarse en la forma Alfa: una bestia de más de dos metros de altura y cubierta de grueso pelaje negro.  

 

Kate alzó su monstruosa cabeza y lanzó un potente aullido a la luna llena.

 

**_It's uncontrollable, such a beautiful desire._ **

_Es incontrolable, un deseo muy hermoso._

**_There's something sinister about the way it hurts when I watch it burn._ **

_Hay algo siniestro en la forma en que duele cuando lo veo arder._ **  
  
**

Solté un gemido y me encogí sobre mí mismo, llevándome las manos a los oídos e intentando bloquear el sonido.

 

Incluso antes de que los últimos ecos que se repetían por el edificio se desvanecieran, Kate se había lanzado contra el otro hombre lobo como un animal rabioso. El único motivo por el que las tripas de Peter no acabaron esparcidas por las baldosas, fue debido a su experiencia en batalla y sus reflejos. Logró esquivar las garras por pocos centímetros, pero el choque entre ambos los acabó lanzando contra el andamio, que se derrumbó sobre ellos como un castillo de naipes.

 

Sin embargo, aquello no los detuvo. Ambos licántropos surgieron de debajo de las barras de metal, clavándose dientes y garras. Se retorcían y forcejeaban en el suelo, tratando de sobreponerse a su oponente.

 

En una lucha semejante, yo no tenía nada que hacer.

 

La puerta por la que Peter había entrado se encontraba a unos veinte metros de distancia y los dos hombres lobo no me prestaban atención. Una oportunidad perfecta para escapar… al menos de esa sala, porque aún tendría que bajar tres pisos por las escaleras.

 

—Los problemas de uno en uno, Stiles —siseé, guardándome la pistola en uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera.

 

Me mordí los labios para evitar un grito de dolor cuando cambié de posición, maldiciendo mi pierna con todas las palabras malsonantes de mi vocabulario. Agarré uno de los hierros del andamio y lo usé como bastón para volver sobre mis pies, rezando para que mis fuerzas aguantaran hasta estar fuera del alcance de Kate y Peter.

 

Cada paso era una auténtica tortura y nada me hubiera gustado más que cerrar los ojos y dormir durante mil años, pero los sonidos de lucha a mi espalda me impulsaban a moverme hacia la salida.  

 

Finalmente, la lucha se decantó hacia un lado. Kate clavó sus garras en el tórax de Peter y lo tiró contra una de las ventanas, golpeándolo contra los barrotes.

 

Alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos rojizos en los míos, carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción que no fuera rabia homicida.

 

 _“¡Oh, no!”_ exclamé, intentando de retroceder.

 

Mi improvisado bastón se enredó entre mis piernas y trastabillé un par de pasos, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

 

La sangre salía a borbotones de varios arañazos en su pecho, cintura y abdomen, y cojeaba visiblemente mientras se aproximaba a mí, pero estaba lejos de ser derrotada. Kate abrió la boca y me mostró dos hileras de afilados dientes, relamiéndose ante la posibilidad de una presa sencilla de atrapar. 

 

Una presa que no tardó más que un segundo en sacar la pistola de su bolsillo, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cuantas balas quedaban dentro.

 

—¡ATRÁS! —ordené, aunque ya había apretado el gatillo incluso antes de acabar la frase.

 

Uno.

 

Dos.

 

Tres disparos.

 

La primera bala impactó en su costado, la segunda en el pecho y la tercera pasó rozando su pierna, impactando en el pequeño generador que mantenía encendido el foco.

 

Un generador con un motor de gasoil.

 

La bala perforó el aparato y fue directo al depósito, explotando en mil pedazos y prendiendo fuego a las cortinas.

 

En apenas unos instantes, casi un tercio de la habitación ardía.

 

**_(Higher and higher)._ **

_(Más alto y más alto)._

**_Because I can't go back._ **

_Porque no puedo volver atrás._

**_The ashes call my name!_ **

_¡Las cenizas me llaman por mi nombre!_ **  
  
**

En el mismo instante en que el fuerte olor a quemado invadió mi nariz, sentí como si mi mente se bloqueara por el miedo.

 

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente y la pistola resbaló entre mis dedos, cayendo sobre las baldosas con un ruido sordo.

 

A pesar del peligro, yo era incapaz de moverme o apartar la mirada de las llamas. No obstante, lo que mis ojos veían no era el salón de baile empezando a ser consumido por el fuego, sino una vieja mansión en mitad de la Reserva ardiendo como una antorcha en mitad de la noche.

 

El único pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cerebro, como un mantra, era _“¡La casa Hale está ardiendo!”_.

 

El fuego se encontraba justo al otro lado de la sala, demasiado lejos para percibir el calor de  las llamas, pero mi cerebro se encargó de hacerme recordar cómo era sentir la proximidad del fuego sobre la piel.

 

También me obligó a rememorar los gritos desesperados de los habitantes de la casa y la risa desquiciada de la cazadora.

 

_“¡Hay gente dentro! ¡Van a morir todos!”_

Entonces algo se interpuso entre la visión de las llamas y yo.

 

Al alzar la cabeza, sólo tuve tiempo de ver el destello de los colmillos de Kate, antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí.

 

Entonces un aullido se alzó por encima del crepitar del fuego y Peter Hale saltó sobre la espalda de Kate, clavándole los dientes en su hombro.

 

La enorme criatura soltó un rugido inhumano, mientras se agitaba como un animal salvaje, tratando de quitarse de encima a Peter.

 

El hombre lobo apretó su mandíbula y clavó sus uñas en el pecho de Kate, aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre comenzó a manar con más fuerza y su olor pareció volverla loca, retorciéndose y rugiendo mientras intentaba arañar a Peter. Finalmente, cerró una de sus manos alrededor de la muñeca de Peter y se desembarazó de él, tirándolo contra mí como si fuera basura.

 

Me golpeé con fuerza la cabeza contra las baldosas, aplastado bajo su peso.

 

Solté un gemido, aturdido y adolorido por el golpe.

 

—No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota —gruñó el hombre lobo, apretándose el costado pero sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarse—. Hay maneras mucho más agradables de morir que destripado por un Alfa o quemado por las llamas.

 

Peter estaba tan cubierto de suciedad, que era imposible de saber si bajo toda aquella capa de mugre había alguna herida. Sin embargo, podía notar un líquido cálido empapando mi ropa. Y a aquella distancia, el hedor metálico era tan intenso que hasta me producía mareos.

 

Esperé en vano a que se levantara. Peter seguía presionando contra mis costillas, alguna de las cuales sospechaba rota, y comenzaba a costarme respirar.

 

O tal vez se debiera al humo que comenzaba a llenar toda la sala.

 

Entonces escuché los aullidos agónicos y el sonido de alguien golpeando repetidamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

 

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —resopló Peter contra mi piel, provocándome un escalofrío por la cercanía de su boca a mi cuello—. Incluso con sus poderes de Alfa, tardará meses en poder regenerarse.

—¿De qué estás…?

 

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa al contemplar los ojos de Kate, o mejor dicho, el lugar donde antes los tenía. En aquellos momentos no había más que una especie de pulpa sanguinolenta e informe que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

 

Estaba completamente ciega.

 

—Oh, Dios mío —balbuceé, apretando una mano contra mi boca y tratando de no vomitar.

—Vamos, Stiles… No irás a hacerme creer que esto es lo peor que ha visto un cazador tan sanguinario como tú... —comentó, con sorna, aunque se perdió parte del efecto cuando comenzó a toser violentamente—. ¿O es que el tiempo que has pasado… en _Beacon Hills_ te ha ablandado?

—¿Es por eso por lo que me has… ayudado? ¿Para qué te eche… una mano cargándote a Kate?

 

Cada vez me era más difícil respirar y podía ver que Peter estaba en la misma situación que yo. Renové mis intentos de quitármelo de encima, pero se había convertido en una fuerza inamovible, aferrándose a mis brazos y evitando que me incorporara. Ya ni siquiera podía ver a Kate a través de la humareda, a pesar de que aún podía escuchar sus rugidos por encima del crepitar del incendio.

 

—No te he ayudado… te he usado como distracción… para atacarla por la espalda —replicó, lanzándome una sonrisa torcida, deformada a la luz de las llamas—. Además… pensé que el más interesado… en matarla serías tú… Después de todo, ella destrozó tu vida.

—Eso a ti te da igual… Tú estás aquí porque ella… destrozó la tuya…

 

Peter se quedó en silencio ante mi réplica, pero no tardó en responder amargamente:

 

—Sí… la mía también…

 

Y durante unos instantes, sólo durante unos instantes, pude ver un destello del hombre que una vez fue. Mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de su pasado vi la tristeza, el cansancio y las muertes que había sufrido reflejados en su cara. Pero entonces sucumbí a un ataque de tos y el sonido lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, devolviendo el odio y el resentimiento a su mirada.

 

—¡Y ahora yo… le arrancaré la suya! ¡Todo empezó con fuego… y acabará con fuego! —jadeó, sin preocuparse de que el edificio empezara a derrumbarse a nuestro alrededor—. ¿No te parece… poético, Stiles?

 

 _“Me parece una locura”_ pensé, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, varios de los puntales se desprendieron del techo.

 

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames._ **

_Echando el combustible, avivando las llamas._

**_Breaking the habit and melting the chains._ **

_Rompiendo las costumbres y derritiendo las cadenas._

**_Embracing the fear, chasing the fight._ **

_Aceptando el miedo, persiguiendo la lucha._  


En medio de su ataque de rabia, Kate había golpeado las barras metálicas, que cayeron junto a  nosotros. Sin su soporte, una parte del falso techo se desprendió, rociándonos con una lluvia de escayola y pequeños escombros.

 

Y entonces me di cuenta de que en apenas unos minutos, la sala se había convertido en un auténtico infierno.

 

Las cortinas se habían convertido en una enorme columna de fuego que ardía en una esquina de la habitación. Gracias a que la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera y a las botellas de alcohol medio vacías esparcidas por los suelos, el incendio se propagaba a gran velocidad por la habitación. La temperatura de la habitación había subido tanto, que sentía como si mi garganta estuviera ardiendo con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

 

—Hay… hay que salir de aquí… —me las arreglé para toser, rasgando parte de mi sudadera y cubriéndome la nariz y la boca con la tela—. Esto… se está cayendo a… p-pedazos.

 

Por primera vez, Peter parecía no tener nada que replicar, mientras se apartaba de mí y me dejaba volver a incorporarme.  Miraba con horror las llamas que poco a poco se aproximaban a nosotros, y supe sin lugar a dudas, que en el fondo él estaba  tan asustado como yo.

 

Pero antes de que lograra ponerme en pie, vi el enorme cuerpo de Kate surgiendo por encima de los escombros.

 

—¡CUIDADO, PETER!

 

Peter rodó por el suelo, justo a tiempo para esquivar las garras de Kate, quien partió las losas como si estuvieran hechas de porcelana. No obstante y a pesar de que era incapaz de ver nada, la criatura seguía rugiendo y atacando a ciegas, intentando alcanzar a Peter. El hombre lobo se movió con una torpeza antinatural en él, eludiendo a duras penas un nuevo zarpazo mientras se apretaba el costado y jadeaba de agotamiento. Desgraciadamente, aquel movimiento bastó para acorralarlo en una esquina.

 

Incluso a aquella distancia me daba cuenta de que sus heridas eran peores de lo que quería demostrar.

 

—¡K-KATE! —traté de gritar, aunque lo que me salió fue más bien un graznido.

 

 _“¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?”_ maldije para mis adentros, mientras tosía por el esfuerzo y tanteaba casi con desesperación el suelo en busca de la pistola que se había escapado de mis manos cuando Peter chocó conmigo.

 

—¡E-estoy a-aquí!

 

 _“Sí, definitivamente he perdido totalmente la cabeza”_.

 

La criatura alzó su gigantesca cabezota y olfateó el aire, gruñendo amenazadoramente a ninguna parte.

 

_“El incendio confunde sus sentidos. Realmente no tiene ni idea de dónde estamos”._

 

—¡Aquí está… la persona que te… traicionó! —continué, entre jadeos, sin saber si entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía—. ¡Estoy herido… y apenas puedo… moverme! ¡Te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja!

 

Por fin encontré mi arma y la guardé en mi bolsillo, mientras con la otra mano agarré un trozo de madera que ardía por uno de sus extremos. Sin pararme a pensar un segundo en la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, usé la pared de apoyo para poder levantarme a pesar del dolor de todos y cada uno de mis miembros. Apenas manteniendo el equilibrio sobre mi pierna sana, lancé el palo con todas mis fuerzas.

 

Éste la golpeó en el brazo y se partió como una ramita, pero al menos sirvió para captar su atención.

 

—¡Ya tengo planes… de futuro! ¡Voy a vivir con mi padre e… iré a la universidad! ¡Tal vez… me haga… policía! —seguí chillando, cada vez con menos fuerza, obligándome a no moverme ni un solo centímetro cuando comenzó a aproximarse—. ¡Lograré que Derek… vuelva a sonreír! ¡Me encargaré de sacarte… de s-su cabeza! —Apreté los puños y mi voz adquirió más seguridad cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad todo lo que decía—. ¡Yo… también voy a… olvidarte! ¡PRONTO NO SERÁS NADA!

 

Llevándome una mano al cuello, comencé a toser compulsivamente.

 

Tal vez sintiendo que su presa había bajado la guardia o al fin localizándome en mitad de aquel infierno, Kate se acercó a mí siguiendo mis sonidos estrangulados.

 

Los ojos me escocían y entre tanto humo era difícil verla aproximarse, y mucho menos ver exactamente a donde apuntaba. Sin embargo, con manos temblorosas y el conocimiento de que no sabía siquiera si la pistola tenía balas, alcé mis brazos y apreté el gatillo en cuanto el gigantesco borrón frente a mis ojos tomó la forma de Kate.

 

Una. Dos. Tres veces.

 

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames._ **

_Echando el combustible, avivando las llamas._

**_I know, this is the point of no return._ **

_Lo sé, este es el punto sin retorno._ **  
  
**

La criatura recibió los disparos y se desplomó hacia atrás con un rugido de dolor, quedando oculta tras el humo y las llamas.  Escudriñé la mirada, sin bajar mi arma, tratando de localizar dónde había caído Kate, pero era imposible ver nada. El fuego había alcanzado ya el andamio caído, que se encontraba a pocos metros a mi derecha y era único punto de referencia que tenía para saber en qué parte de la sala me encontraba. Gracias a todas las pinturas y barnices inflamables que los albañiles habían dejado, en aquellos momentos ardía como una gran antorcha.

 

El fuego había alcanzado más de la mitad de la sala, devorando las cortinas y lamiendo el papel de las paredes. Me encontraba en una de las pocas zonas que todavía no ardían, pero a la velocidad a la que se propagaba el fuego, no tardarían en llegar hasta a mí o bloquear mi única ruta de escape.

 

Entonces percibí una sombra por el rabillo del ojo y me giré con rapidez, apuntándola con mi arma.

 

—Buen disparo… —comentó Peter.

—Hay… que salir de aquí… —susurré, guardándome la pistola—. ¡Oh, Dios mío…! ¡Estás sangrando…!

 

Peter se cubría con la mano la nueva herida de su costado y no podía ver la gravedad, pero por la forma en encogía su cuerpo por el dolor, no podía ser bueno.

 

—¿Estás preocupado… por mí… Stiles? —murmuró, con voz ronca—. Eso… sí es un milagro…

 

Abrí la boca para replicar, cuando escuché un rugido desde el centro de la sala. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí, al descubrir que algo se movía más allá de las llamas.

 

—¿De verdad creías que habías acabado con ella? No seas ingenuo. —Apretó su agarre, y me dio un suave empujón hacia la puerta, que me hizo trastabillar un par de pasos hasta que logré agarrarme a una de las columnas—. Si quieres hacer algo útil, ve hasta la puerta y sella la sala.

—¿Eres un… idiota? —siseé, sin saber exactamente por qué trataba de salvarle—. ¡Si el humo… no te mata, lo hará el fuego o… el edificio… cuando se te caiga encima!

—¡Yo ya estoy… muerto! ¡Lo estuve… desde el día en que… asesinó a mi… familia!

—¡No toda tu familia! ¡Derek… sigue en vivo!

—Oh, por favor… ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y… aísla la habitación! —rugió, dándome la espalda—. ¡Si ella vive… no puedes dejarla salir de este… hotel!

 

Todo pasó muy rápido.

 

Otra sección del techo se desplomó y una enorme barrera de escombros y fuego se alzó entre nosotros, obligándome a retroceder mientras me cubría la cara con el brazo.

 

En unos instantes, las llamas se los habían tragado a ambos.

 

—¡PETER! —exclamé, aunque sabía que no me escucharía en medio de aquel estruendo.

 

El calor era tan intenso que por un momento pensé que se me derretiría la piel de la cara. Cada vez más mareado, me agaché para escapar del humo y comencé arrastrarme hacia la salida.

 

 _“¿Y cómo narices esperas que selle la habitación?”_ maldije mentalmente, mientras contemplaba como la puerta de madera ya estaba ardiendo.

 

—¿Y cómo demonios… voy a s-salir de este hotel…? —me pregunté, entre jadeos, sintiendo que la desesperación se apoderaba de mí cuando crucé la estancia y vi lo que me esperaba.

 

El fuego se había extendido desde el tejado hasta el corredor y las llamas y los escombros, bloqueaban la única vía de escape. Aunque parecía imposible, el calor en aquel lugar era incluso mayor que en la sala de la que acababa de escapar y el humo que invadía el pasillo apenas me dejaba qué era lo que tenía delante. 

 

Tal vez realmente había llegado al final de mi viaje.

 

Y sólo podía pensar que no era justo.

 

Por fin había encontrado la forma de poder ser feliz y un incendio iba arrebatármelo todo de nuevo. ¿Acaso pedía tanto?

 

Quería estar con mi padre. Quería ir a la cita que Derek me había prometido. Quería pasarme una noche entera con Scott jugando a videojuegos y devorando comida basura. Quería presentarme a ese maldito concurso de ciencias con Lydia y aplastar a toda la competencia. Quería perfeccionar mi técnica de tiro con arco con Allison. Quería comenzar mi entrenamiento con Deaton y aprender cada uso de esa dichosa ceniza de serbal, para poder convertirme en el Emisario de la manada Hale. Quería…

 

Un momento.

 

_“¡Ceniza de serbal!”_

 

Y los recuerdos de mi último encuentro con _Mei Ling_ y su pequeño regalo volvieron a mi mente:

 

_“Tómalo. Este “montoncito de polvo” constituirá la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte”._

_“¿La vida y la muerte de quién?”_

 

Metí la mano bajo mi camisa y saqué el colgante con el botecito lleno de ceniza de serbal, examinándolo a la luz de las llamas.

 

 _“¿Por qué la última cosa que probablemente vaya a hacer en la vida tiene que ser algo que me ha pedido Peter?”_ pensé con amargura, mientras trataba una vez más de aliviar el escozor de mis ojos en las mangas de mi sudadera.

 

Con los dedos temblorosos, abrí el recipiente y vertí el contenido sobre la palma de mi mano. Apenas un pequeño puñado, que dudaba que pudiera cubrir por completo el umbral de la puerta.

 

Por suerte, mi salvación no dependía de las leyes físicas y de aquello que los humanos normales y corrientes denominan “posible”.

 

 _“No me falles ahora”_ supliqué, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y concentrándome en bloquear los sonidos del edificio crujiendo a mi alrededor.

 

Ignoré los chasquidos del fuego, el olor a quemado y el calor contra mi piel, sólo concentrándome en imaginar una línea recta que bloqueaba la salida mejor que cualquier muralla. Extendí la mano lentamente, tratando de calmar mi respiración como me habían enseñado, pero solo logrando tomar una fuerte bocanada de ceniza y humo.

 

 _“Funciona, por favor, que funcione”_ supliqué, sin dejar de toser y sintiendo que me estaba ahogando.

 

Dejé caer el serbal y sin dejar de aferrarme a la imagen.

 

Entonces sentí un familiar tirón dentro de mí y cuando me atreví a mirar, contemplé la fina línea que había logrado crear y que cubría el umbral de la puerta, impidiendo el paso a cualquier criatura sobrenatural.

 

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para algo más que sonreír, probablemente hubiera golpeado el aire con un grito victorioso.

 

—Soy increíble —musité, secándome el sudor de la frente.

 

Entonces un nuevo sonido llamó mi atención, y al levantar la vista, contemplé como Kate surgía de entre las llamas  con un rugido enloquecido y se abalanzaba contra mí.

 

**_I won't turn around._ **

_No volveré atrás. **  
I won't turn around.**_

_No volveré atrás._

**_I won't turn around._ **

_No volveré atrás._ **  
  
**

Solté un grito y traté de retroceder arrastras, olvidándome momentáneamente de mi pierna rota y tratando de usarla como apoyo.

 

El dolor explotó dentro de mí y perdí el conocimiento durante unos segundos.

 

Jadeando y mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, descubrí a Kate a un par de metros de distancia de la barrera, tratando de incorporarse mientras todo se desmoronaba a nuestro alrededor. Parecía confundida, gimiendo y contemplando el aire, como si aún no lograra entender lo que acababa de suceder.

 

Incluso en mitad de aquel desastre, encontré energía para sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo.

 

_“Ha aguantado”._

 

Pero antes de que otro pensamiento se presentara en mi mente, Peter apareció de la nada y se lanzó sobre su espalda. Clavó sus garras en el cuello de Kate y con un potente aullido, le cortó la garganta.

 

Con un último gemido y mientras la sangre manaba a borbotones del enorme arañazo, la enorme criatura se derrumbó para no volver a incorporarse.

 

 _“Supongo ya has logrado tu venganza, Peter Hale”_ pensé, contemplando la espalda del hombre que se alzaba junto al cadáver.

 

Y, de repente, él también se desplomó.

 

—¡P-Peter! —intenté gritar, antes de que un nuevo ataque de tos me asaltara.

 

Agité el brazo y destrocé la línea de ceniza, para luego comenzar a arrastrarme hacia a él. Ignorando las astillas que se clavaban en mis manos o las ampollas que comenzaban a salir en mis dedos, avancé a duras penas hacia Peter.

 

En cuanto me detuve a su lado y le di la vuelta, me di cuenta de que no viviría mucho más.

 

—P-Peter… —balbuceé, sin saber qué más decir.

 

Las quemaduras cubrían más de la mitad de su cuerpo: algunas partes estaban llenas de ampollas, otras parecían parches de tonos rojos y rosas, y otras zonas de la piel estaban totalmente carbonizadas. El pelo alrededor de su sien derecha había desaparecido por completo en una especie de masa carnosa y deforme, en la que solo se distinguía vagamente el lugar en el que había estado su oreja. Esta herida se extendía por su mejilla, la frente y su cuello, ocultándose en parte bajo los retazos calcinados de su ropa. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que se había estado nadando en el interior de un volcán.

 

Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir respirando.

 

—Ha e-eestado bien… ¿v-verdad? —jadeó, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—S-sí… lo ha estado… —logré contestar, sin dejar de toser—. Tú… has estado genial…

—¿Ha t-terminado… t-todo?

 

Tomé aire y apoyé mi mano en su antebrazo, apretando suavemente, aunque no sabía si podía sentirlo.

 

—Sí, Peter… todo ha… terminado.

—Bien…

 

Me costó varios intentos, pero finalmente logré quitarme la sudadera, a pesar del dolor que me provocaba cada movimiento. La enrollé y la colocaba bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

 

—L-las zonas donde aún p-puedo sentir algo… son c-como si no… las hubiera sacado d-de las llamas… —musitó, débilmente.

 

Giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

 

 —L-los milagros e-existen… S-Stiles Stilinski p-preocupado… —comentó, con una pizca de diversión—. Los m-moribundos reciben t-tratamiento e-especial…

 

Detestaba a ese hombre, realmente lo detestaba, y el único motivo por el que me encontraba a su lado era no quería que tuviera que morir solo. Creía que nadie merecía eso, ni siquiera alguien como Peter.

 

Tragué saliva, sintiendo que la angustia atenazaba mi garganta.

 

—C-creo me aprovecharé u-un poco más de e-ese t-tratamiento —continuó—.  P-por favor, mátame.

—¿Q-qué? —exclamé, con incredulidad—. ¡N-no puedes p-pedirme eso!

—Por favor.

 

Apreté los puños y sostuve su mirada unos instantes, intentando parecer desafiante. Sin embargo, no tardé en deslizar la mano en el bolsillo y sacar la pistola.

 

Abrí el cargador y comprobé el número de balas.

 

—Sólo… queda u-una… —anuncié, entre toses, cerrando la cámara.

—E-entonces seré egoísta u-una vez más… y te pediré que la u-uses en mí…

 

Ambos estábamos atrapados, ambos íbamos a morir.

 

Los dos lo sabíamos.

 

Posé el cañón de la pistola contra su frente, tratando de mantenerlo firme.

 

—S-si s-sales… de e-esta… c-cuida de Derek… —musitó, mirando hacia el infinito y aferrándose a un rayo de esperanza que no existía—. C-cuéntale lo que hice… d-dile que ya no tiene que vivir c-con miedo… Que s-su tío p-por fin logró arreglarlo todo…

—S-se lo diré… —prometí, aunque sabía que no viviría tanto.

—N-no creo que… v-vaya a-al mismo sitio que e-ellos… —siguió hablando, más para sí mismo que para mí—. P-pero me gustaría v-volver a verlos… aunque s-solo fuera u-una vez m-más…

—Adiós, Peter.

 

Cerré los ojos y apreté el gatillo.

 

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames._ **

_Echando el combustible, avivando las llamas._

**_I know, this is the point of no return._ **

_Lo sé, este es el punto sin retorno._ **  
  
**

 

El arma resbaló entre mis dedos y chocó contra las baldosas con un golpe sordo.

 

Notando que mis últimas fuerzas me abandonaban, me dejé caer junto al cadáver de Peter, sin importarme que su sangre comenzara a empapar mi ropa.

 

El humo era negro y sofocante, cubriendo el techo de la estancia a excepción de varios boquetes donde se habían derrumbado y me permitía ver la luna llena.

 

_“Tal vez yo también vuelva a ver a mi madre”_

 

El suave chisporroteo de las llamas y el crujido de la madera me acompañaban mientras mi consciencia se tambaleaba, acompañándome como una canción de cuna e invitándome a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 

Y mientras mi visión se nublaba, no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Peter y pensé que tal vez era así como debía terminar:

 

_“En el fuego, tal y como empezó”._

 

Entonces llegó la oscuridad.

 

**_This is the point of no return._ **

_Este es el punto sin retorno._

**_This is the point of no return._ **

_Este es el punto sin retorno._

_“ **Starset** – Point of No Return”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: En general, Peter y Kate luchan, se arañan y se muerden; Peter mutila los ojos de Kate y la deja ciega en la pelea, y Peter acaba con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo cuando el incendio lo alcanza.
> 
> ¡Y aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo!
> 
> Sí, lo sé, lo sé... otro CLIFFHANDER.   
>  Odias leerlos, pero no puedes dejar de escribirlos.
> 
> En un principio iba a poner que Peter seguía siendo un villano hasta el final y Stiles lo mataba, pero me gusta el personaje y pienso que lo que lo volvió así fue la muerte de su familia (me da igual lo que la serie de Teen Wolf quiera venderme). A mi beta también y quiso que al menos le diera una oportunidad de redención. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que lo quemé vivo y terminé matándolo, no sé si ha sido lo mejor.
> 
> También he metido un par de insinuaciones a la vida pasada de Kate. Sí, también creo que tuvo que haber algo que la volviera tan y como es (aparte del idiota de Gerard). ¿Visteis lo buena que era con Allison? Tuvo que haber algo, estoy segura. Claro que ello no le exime de ningún tipo de comportamiento, obviamente.
> 
> ¡Yyyy nos aproximamos al final! Sólo me queda un capítulo y sinceramente, espero no tardar tanto tiempo en escribirlo.
> 
> ¡Un saludo y gracias a todos!


	33. Interludio de Allison Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este no es el capítulo que queríais ver, no me linchéis, por favor. Sin embargo: 
> 
> TRANQUILOS. EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ YA ESCRITO.
> 
> He decido publicar este pequeño interludio para abriros el apetito mientras esperáis (y para dar señales de vida... eooh, I'm alive). En un principio no iba a subir este capitulito, pero he dicho... ¿qué demonios? Mientras esperan al final, pueden leer este si quieren. No es imprescindible para la historia, sin embargo, puede daros otro punto de vista de lo que está sucediendo.
> 
> Como el próximo capítulo es más largo, va a necesitar bastante edición, y mi beta está muy ocupada en estos días (¡Ánimo, Isnis!), pero espero poder actualizar la próxima semana... o la siguiente (al menos no son meses, ¿verdad?).
> 
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Este año ha sido mi último año de universidad y ahora estoy en un curso intensivo de estudio, con lo que (aunque parecía imposible), mi tiempo se ha visto reducido mucho más. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo.
> 
> Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a mi beta Isnis por sus correcciones en gramática, ortografía y sinsentidos que brotan de mi mente.
> 
> Sin más dilación, el penúltimo capítulo.

**Interludio – Allison Argent**

_**I look inside myself and see my heart is black.** _

_Miro dentro de mí y veo que mi corazón es negro._

_**I see my red door, I must have it painted black.** _

_Veo mi puerta roja, debo haberla pintado de negro._ ****  
  


_“No quiero morir”_ se repetía Allison, una y otra vez, a la vez que trataba de incorporarse. _“No puedo morir”._

 

Pero a pesar de su voluntad para continuar luchando, notaba como poco a poco sus fuerzas escapaban a través de la enorme herida de su abdomen. La chica se dio cuenta de que a la velocidad a la que manaba la sangre, pronto habría más fuera de su cuerpo que dentro de él.

 

—Kelly —llamó Lisa, mientras se examinaba los arañazos que Steven le había hecho en el antebrazo—. Mátala o déjala inconsciente, pero tenemos que buscar al chaval y largarnos de aquí antes de que los otros lleguen.

—Que vengan —gruñó la mujer lobo—. Porque les espera el mismo destino que a ella. En cuanto ese tal Derek caiga en mis manos…

 

Lisa soltó un suspiro y agitó los brazos, exasperada. Ese movimiento hizo que su linterna iluminara, en un breve destello, un objeto junto a Allison, captando su atención.

 

La ballesta descansaba a su lado, hecha pedazos y totalmente inservible. No obstante, entre sus fragmentos asomaba la punta de media flecha impregnada en acónito.

 

Sólo necesitaba alargar el brazo un poco…

 

—Estoy segura de que tendremos más oportunidades de venganza en el futuro —replicó Lisa—. Pero ahora hay que irse.

—¿EN EL FUTURO? —rugió Kelly—. ¡Te recuerdo que mató a mi hermano!

—Y el crío repelente probablemente se haya cargado al mío —replicó, con una indiferencia que dejó perpleja a Allison—. No tenemos tiempo para… ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

Allison cerró la mano alrededor de la flecha y antes de que Kelly pudiera reaccionar, la hundió en la rodilla de la mujer lobo.

 

—¡MALDITA ZORRA! —aulló Kelly, que trataba de arrancarse el proyectil de la pierna.

 

Lo único que logró fue partirla, dejando la punta en el interior del muslo.

 

La chica intentó retroceder y agarrar alguno de los tablones para defenderse, pero mujer la alcanzó antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento y la atenazó por el cuello, inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

 

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto —siseó, mostrándole sus afilados colmillos.

 

Kelly apretó con fuerza.

 

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

 

La sonrisa de Kelly se ensanchó y el miedo invadió el cuerpo de Allison.

_“No puedo morir, no puedo morir…”_ sollozó a nadie en particular, mientras pataleaba y arañaba las muñecas de su captora _“Por favor…”._

De repente, la frente de Kelly explotó, rociando a Allison con sangre y sesos.

 

Las manos sobre su garganta se aflojaron y el cuerpo sin vida de Kelly se desplomó sobre la chica.

 

Allison, paralizada por la sorpresa, permaneció tirada en el suelo con la vista clavada en las sombras del techo. Con el peso del cadáver sobre ella y sintiendo la sangre empapar su ropa, únicamente la repugnancia que sentía evitó que mirara a Kelly. Sabía que si lo hacía, vomitaría

 

—¡ALLISON! —gritó una voz, cargada de desesperación, mientras se aproximaba a grandes zancadas.

—¿P-papá? —tosió la chica, con un hilito de voz.

 

Chris Argent cayó de rodillas junto a su hija, agarrando a Kelly y apartándola descuidadamente, como si fuera un simple fardo de ropa sucia.

 

La chica se dejó arrastrar a los cálidos brazos de su padre, escondiendo su rostro en la chaqueta como cuando era pequeña y temía a los monstruos de su armario. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el fuerte aroma a cuero y pólvora, en un intento de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y olvidar, aunque solo fuera durante unos instantes, que se encontraba cubierta de fluidos corporales.

 

—Tranquila, Allison… —musitaba Chris, una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo pegajoso—. Ya estás a salvo… ya estás a salvo…

 

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sentirse avergonzada, en aquellos momentos sólo quería ser abrazada por su padre.

 

El crujido de la madera y el sonido de pasos aproximándose, sobresaltó a Allison, pero volvió a relajarse al ver a Derek entrar en la habitación. Sin embargo, le bastó una mirada al rostro lleno de pánico del Alfa para que el miedo se apoderara nuevamente de ella.

 

—Allison, ¿dónde está Stiles? —exigió saber Derek, con una voz tensa que rozaba la histeria.

 

 

_**Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts.** _

_Tal vez entonces me desvaneceré y no tendré que enfrentarme a los hechos._

_**It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black.** _

_No es fácil enfrentarse a la situación cuando tu mundo entero es negro._ ****  
  


 

Allison se giró, horrorizada, hacia el enorme agujero en mitad de la habitación. Las náuseas se apoderaron de la chica al recordar lo sucedido y supo que si abría la boca, no podría evitar vomitar toda la cena sobre las polvorientas tablas del suelo.

 

La posibilidad de que Stiles estuviera muerto, era una que no quería ni imaginarse.

 

Derek siguió la dirección de su mirada y, aunque Allison apenas podía verle en aquella oscuridad, se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que su mente procesó lo que estaba viendo. Su postura se tensó y alzó las manos, inconscientemente, como si pudiera alcanzar a Stiles solo con ese gesto.

 

—No… no puede ser… —musitó el Alfa, sin dejar de negar de forma frenética con la cabeza, mientras se aproximaba al borde con pasos vacilantes—. Dime que no es cierto.

—¿Y para qué quieres que esa cría te mienta? —replicó la voz de Lisa, haciendo dar un respingo a la chica, que había olvidado que se encontraba allí—. Escucharías la mentira incluso antes de que ella abriera la boca.

 

Casi sin darle tiempo a que terminara la frase, Derek cruzó la habitación y agarró a Lisa por el cuello de la chaqueta. Estampó a la cazadora contra la pared con tanta fuerza, tan cerca de la ventana que por un momento Allison había pensado que Derek la iba a lanzar por ella.

 

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

 

La luz de la luna que se colaba tímidamente por la ventana iluminó la escena y a la cazadora, quien se retorcía a pesar del golpe, que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber podido romperle el cuello. Lisa tenía una gran herida en la cabeza, de la que aún manaba un pequeño río de sangre, y uno de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que no podía abrirlo por completo. No obstante,  su expresión era desafiante, aunque tenía los colmillos de un Alfa a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

 

—¿Cómo q-quieres que lo sepa? —replicó Lisa, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. No m-me he movido de aquí.

 

Derek la apartó unos centímetros de la pared y volvió a golpearla contra ella, haciendo crujir las tablas.

 

—¡TE HE PREGUNTADO QUE DÓNDE ESTÁ!

—¡Si me m-matas, jamás l-lo sabrás! —se apresuró a gritar Lisa, quien poco a poco perdía su fachada de tranquilidad bajo la mirada de Derek.

—En ese caso, me daría prisa en contarnos lo que sabes sobre el paradero de Stiles —intervino Chris—. Antes de que decidamos que no tenemos ningún motivo para mantenerte con vida.

—¿Y q-qué me asegura que no a-acabaréis conmigo después?

—Nosotros no matamos indiscriminadamente como Kate y sus esbirros —replicó, fríamente—. Serás sometida a juicio según las directrices del Código. Si colaboras, tal vez tu sentencia no acabe en ejecución. —Hizo una pausa, antes de que su voz adquiriera un tono amenazante—. Pero si insistes en mantener la boca cerrada, te arrancaré yo mismo las respuestas.

—D-dudo que tengáis tiempo para ello —respondió Lisa, con un destello de terror en la mirada, sin duda conocedora de la fama de Chris Argent como interrogador—. Si no está aquí, significa que Kate ya ha venido a buscarlo.

 

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación, segundos antes de que la expresión de sorpresa de Derek se transformaba nuevamente en una de rabia. Sus ojos destellaron, furiosos, y apretó el cuello de Lisa hasta que su rostro comenzó a ponerse azul, mientras pataleaba y arañaba las muñecas del licántropo con desesperación.

 

—¿A dónde lo ha llevado? —gruñó, mientras su cuerpo entero se contorsionaba entre crujidos y cambiaba de forma.

—¡Hale! ¡Basta! —gritó Chris, mientras su máscara de calma se desintegraba—. ¡Vas a matarla!

—¡No… lo sé! ¡No… sé… escondite…! —balbuceó la cazadora, débilmente.

 

Y entonces, como si se tratara de un trasto inservible, Derek lanzó a Lisa al otro lado de la habitación.

 

Allison escuchó a la mujer chocar contra la pared opuesta y caer como un fardo al suelo, sin volver a moverse.

 

Los sonidos de huesos partiéndose y recolocándose cesaron. La enorme figura del Alfa se alzó, recortada por la luz de la luna llena, que iluminaba su pelaje y le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

 

Derek soltó un gruñido, girándose hacia Lisa y arañando los tablones del suelo con sus garras, mientras se aproximaba lentamente a la cazadores. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se encontraba en tensión, resistiendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Lisa como una bestia salvaje y acabar con ella.

 

Esa mujer tenía la culpa de que Stiles estuviera en manos de Kate, y todos sus instintos le gritaban que la despedazara

 

—Derek, basta —ordenó Chris—. Si la matas, no podré protegerte frente a los otros cazadores.

— ** _Le prometí… que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo_** —gruñó Derek, con una voz grave e inhumana, clavando sus ojos rojizos en ambos cazadores pero deteniendo su avance.

—Y aún puedes salvarlo —insistió—. Con los cazadores y la manada ahí fuera, es imposible que hayan llegado muy lejos. Si envío un aviso a…

 

Derek alzó sobre sus patas traseras y lanzó un poderoso aullido a la luna.

 

Tal vez fue un producto de la imaginación de Allison y su confusa mente, pero ella hubiera jurado que hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de la vieja construcción.

 

La chica se acurrucó en los brazos de su padre, soltando un gemido, mientras sentía su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho ante el dolor y la ira que expresaba aquel sonido. Aunque hubiera tenido fuerzas para levantar las manos, ella sabía que no habría sido capaz de bloquear ese sonido tapando sus oídos.

 

Todo _Beacon Hills_ sería capaz de escuchar esa llamada: tanto humanos, como criaturas sobrenaturales.

 

Todo el mundo sería capaz de sentir urgencia del Alfa, aunque solo unos pocos fueran capaces de comprender su significado y atender su llamada.

 

Antes de que los últimos ecos se hubieran desvanecido en la oscuridad de la noche y antes de que cualquiera de los Argent pudiera reaccionar, Derek saltó escaleras abajo y se perdió entre las sombras del bosque.

 

—¡Mierda! ¡Hale! ¡DEREK!

 

Allison observó la puerta por la que había desaparecido, dándose cuenta de que los contornos de su visión comenzaban a desdibujarse.

 

Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle cada vez más y su voluntad de mantenerlos abiertos se volvía cada vez más débil.

 

Estaba tan cansada…

 

—¿Allison? —La voz de su padre parecía distorsionada, pero podía distinguir la preocupación en ella—. ¡No te duermas! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡ALLISON!

 

Su padre comenzó a sacudirla y gritar algo frenéticamente, pero las palabras dejaron de tener sentido en la mente de Allison. Sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían poco a poco, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse consciente.

 

Sus amigos la necesitaban, no podía abandonarlos ahora.

 

Debía seguir luchando.

 

Sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos un momento.

 

Con un último suspiro, se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad. Acunada en el abrazo de su padre, su mano cayó inerte sobre el charco de sangre que crecía lentamente a su alrededor.

 

_**No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue.** _

_Mi mar verde no se volverá de un azul más profundo nunca más._

_**I could not foresee this thing happening to you.** _

_No pude prever esto que esto te ocurriría._

_“ **Ciara** – Paint it Black”_

_(Original de los Rolling Stones)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Perdón por el nuevo cliffhander).
> 
> Me encanta la canción de "Paint it Black" de los Rolling Stones, pero considero que la versión de Ciara iba mejor con el tono del capítulo (y también adoro esta versión, más oscura y espeluznante).
> 
> No estoy segura de cuando estará disponible el siguiente capítulo, pero espero poder publicarlo la semana que viene o la siguiente. 
> 
> El último capítulo, el número 32, se llamará "Cicatrices con las que cargamos".
> 
> No me puedo creer que estemos llegando al final.


	34. Cicatrices con las Que Cargamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Siento mucho el retraso! Sé que os prometí el capítulo para la semana pasada, pero había bastantes cosas que corregir y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Como compensación, este capítulo es el más largo de todo el fanfic ^^
> 
> Por el lado positivo (o negativo), ¡EL FANFIC YA HA FINALIZADO!  
>  No me puedo creer que ya haya acabado, tras tres largos años...
> 
> Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a mi maravillosa beta Isnis por su dedicación a este fanfic.
> 
> Y aquí os presento el último capítulo del fanfic.

  1. **CICATRICES CON LAS QUE CARGAMOS.**



**_Scars we carry._ **

_Las cicatrices con las que cargamos._

**_Carry with memories, memories burned by the dark._ **

_Cargadas de recuerdos, recuerdos quemados por la oscuridad._

**_Try to see clearly._ **

_Intento ver con claridad._

_El fuego rugía con la agresividad de una bestia salvaje —imparabletrastornadaviolenta—, lamiendo el papel de las paredes y devorando los muebles hasta convertirlos en ceniza._

_Ráfagas de escombros caían sobre el chico y el calor era tan intenso —abrasadorardiente— que podría haber jurado que su piel se estaba derritiendo, como si estuviera hecha de cera._

_Stiles Stilinski —soloabandonadotraidor— se arrastraba desesperadamente hacia lo que esperaba que fuera la salida —atrapadonohayescapatoria—, sin dejar de toser violentamente. No obstante, el humo lo cubría absolutamente todo como una enorme nube y aunque sus ojos hubieran dejado de llorar durante unos segundos, no habría sido capaz de ver nada —humohollínsuciedad—._

_“Por favor… por favor…” suplicó el cazador, sin saber a quién._

_Ignoró los vidrios rotos —afiladosagudopunzante— que cortaban sus manos, las ampollas —dolorsupliciotortura— que brotaban en cada trozo de piel expuesta o cómo el sabor de la sangre invadía su boca cada vez que lamía sus labios._

_Stiles siguió avanzando a través del incendio._

_Porque era eso lo que tenías que hacer, ¿no?_

_Si estás atravesando un infierno, debes seguir adelante._

_“¡P-papá! ¡Derek! ¡S-Scott!” sollozó a duras penas —angustiapesardesesperación—, ahogado por el ensordecedor sonido de las llamas. “¡A-alguien! ¡P-por favor…! ¡AYUDA!”_

_Entonces todo pareció explotar a su alrededor —fuegocenizacaos— y parte del edificio se desplomó como una torre de naipes, lanzando sobre el chico una lluvia de cascotes y gravilla._

_Stiles soltó un grito y se colocó en posición fetal —miedoterror—, tratando de protegerse._

_“A-ayuda…” repitió entre toses, con la voz ahogada en la tela de su sudadera “N-no quiero… morir… no quiero morir…”_

_De repente, algo lo atenazó por el tobillo —garraszarpasmanosdelabestia— y tiró de él con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, arrastrándolo hacia las llamas._

_Stiles comenzó a chillar, histérico —desesperadoaterrorizado—, y clavó las uñas en el suelo cubierto de ceniza, tratando de aferrarse a cualquier cosa._

_“Ven con tu mamá… Stiles…” murmuraba la voz de Kate —asesinabestiadepredador—, que podía escucharse incluso sobre los chasquidos de las llamas “Contémonos historias a la luz del fuego…”_

_El chico se retorcía y pataleaba —socorroauxilionoquieromorir—, pero nada podía hacer frente al agarre que ella mantenía sobre pierna._

_“Érase una vez un niño muy curioso…”_

_Sentía la sangre manar de donde las garras de Kate se clavaban —agoníatortura— en su piel, mientras trataba de darle la vuelta y hacer que el chico la mirara a los ojos —enloquecidosdesenfocados—._

_Sin embargo, él no dejaba de resistirse —peleaobstinaciónnegativa—._

_“Con una madre que quiso mostrarle la belleza del fuego…”_

_Kate giró al chico bruscamente, inmovilizándolo sobre su espalda y aplastándolo contra las baldosas._

_“Un día el pequeño se acercó demasiado a las llamas…”_

_Sus manos rodearon su cuello —fríascubiertasdesangre— y comenzaron a apretar con fuerza, aplastando su tráquea y cortando su suministro de aire —ahogoasfixiasocorro—._

_“Y murió abrasado.”_

_Abrió los ojos bruscamente, encontrándose con su rostro —quemadocalcinadoabrasado— a pocos centímetros del suyo. Kate sonreía ampliamente —desquiciadaperturbadadesequilibrada— a pesar de sus heridas, mostrándome dos hileras de  dientes._

_Stiles luchaba con la desesperación de un hombre moribundo —ayudaporfavornoquieromorir—, arañando sus muñecas y pataleando como un poseso, sintiendo como poco a poco perdía la conciencia —oscuridadsombrasmuerte—._

_Y cómo sus intentos de liberarse no hacían más que divertir a la cazadora._

_Todo a su alrededor empezaba a desdibujarse en un torbellino de tonos anaranjados —rojosamarillostantoscolores—, sólo alterado por las sombras que se alzaban más allá de Kate._

_Apenas eran borrones en mitad del incendio —sombraespectrofantasma—, pero su cerebro no tardó en identificar a las personas que no dejaban de observarlo._

_La familia Hale, los miembros muertos en el incendio._

_Todos habían venido a contemplar su muerte —merecidaardeconnosotros—, al igual que Stiles había contemplado las suyas, hacía ya siete años —culpatuyatulohiciste—._

_Incluso Peter —manipuladortraidorcadaver— había aparecido._

_Al parecer, ni él quería perderse el espectáculo._

_El joven cazador abrió la boca —gritarrespirarseahoga— pero las llamas y el humo se deslizaron velozmente por su garganta, como una serpiente, destrozándolo todo a su paso y alcanzando finalmente su mismo corazón._

_La risa —alegrehistéricatrastornada— de Kate fue lo único que el chico escuchó antes de caer en la oscuridad._

_Luego, solo silencio._

 

**_Tears we bury. Bury in vain cause the pain got us falling apart._ **

_Lágrimas que enterramos. Enterramos en vano porque el dolor nos destrozó._

_**Try to see clearly.** _

_Intento ver con claridad._ ****  
  


 

Con un grito, desperté violentamente del sueño.

 

Aunque lo que brotó de mi boca fue más bien una especie de graznido ininteligible.

 

Un graznido acompañado de la más pura agonía, como si hubiera estado tragando brasas durante horas. Comencé a toser con violencia y a agitar los brazos, tratando de librarme de las manos de Kate, que aún sentía rodeando mi cuello. De repente, mis manos se enredaron en una especie de tubo y sentí el tirón de una goma en mi nuca. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba conectado a algo sobre mi cara, algo que me cubría la nariz y la boca.

 

 _“¡Me están asfixiando! ¡Me están asfixiando!”_ pensé, entrando en pánico y tirando de lo que quisiera que tuviera pegado a mi rostro.

 

—¡STILES, NO! —gritó una voz, mientras manos me agarraban por las muñecas y tiraban de ellas—. ¡Es una mascarilla de oxígeno! ¡No te la quites!

 

En mi estado alterado, ignoré totalmente las palabras y seguí retorciéndome como si me fuera la vida en ello. Pronto encontré mis manos inmovilizadas contra algo suave y que olía fuertemente a detergente. Estaba tan débil, que a la persona no le costó mucho mantenerme quieto, mientras yo no dejaba de agitarme salvajemente y los últimos vestigios del sueño se desvanecían.

 

Pronto ya no fui capaz de oler la sangre, escuchar los aullidos rabiosos o notar esas manos callosas estrangularme. Todo fue sustituido por los pitidos de diferentes máquinas, los jadeos de la persona que me sujetaba y las caricias de su pelo contra mi rostro.

 

Paré de retorcerme y me dejé caer sobre las sábanas, agotado por el esfuerzo.

 

Tuve que esperar varios segundos antes de atreverme a abrir por fin los ojos y entonces mi mirada se cruzó con un par de ojos castaños, que me observaban con preocupación.

 

—¿A-Allison…? —musité, algo confuso.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos —contestó, lanzándome una sonrisa cansada.

 

Mi prima esperó unos segundos antes de liberar mis brazos y dejarse caer en la silla junto a mi cama, apretándose el costado con una mueca de dolor. Me fijé por primera vez en el pijama de hospital que llevaba puesto, en las vendas que la cubrían y la colección de moratones que adornaban su cuello como un collar.

 

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadió, al ver el esfuerzo que le había supuesto tener que mantenerme quieto. Quise acercarme a ella y asegurarme que no se había hecho daño, pero con la pierna derecha escayolada, me fue imposible hacer nada más que incorporarme.

 

—¿Estás bien…? —me forcé a preguntar, a pesar del dolor que sentía con cada palabra.

—¿No debería ser yo quien te lo preguntara? —respondió, lanzándome una sonrisa, que no resultó muy convincente gracias a la palidez de su rostro y sus enormes ojeras—. Estoy bien, tranquilo. ¿Y tú?

—Como… una rosa —mentí, siguiendo su ejemplo—. ¿De vuelta… en el hospital? Esto se está… convirtiendo en una… costumbre espantosa…

—Pues entonces deberías cambiarla. Nadie quiere verte ingresado, más de lo que tú quieres estar aquí.

—Y yo que creía que … las enfermeras… me adoraban… —murmuré, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Me siento… estafado…

—No tiene gracia, Stiles —me cortó Allison, con firmeza—. Todos estábamos muy preocupados. ¡Creíamos que ibas a morir! ¡Cuando Derek te sacó de ese edificio…!

—¿QUÉ DEREK HIZO QUÉ? —exclamé, con los ojos desorbitados, antes de doblarme sobre mí mismo y comenzar a toser.

 

En unos segundos Allison se encontraba sobre mí, ajustándome la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la cara, a pesar de que no se había movido un solo centímetro.

 

Sólo imaginarme a Derek o a cualquiera de la manada atravesando ese infierno, hacía que me pusiera enfermo. Sobre todo si yo había sido la razón por la que habían tenido que meterse en él. ¡Y Derek! ¡Toda la familia de Derek había muerto en un incendio similar! ¿Cómo fue capaz de entrar en el edificio en llamas? ¿Y si el miedo lo hubiera paralizado? ¿Y si el hotel se hubiera derrumbado cuando estaba dentro?

 

Había tantas cosas que podían haber salido mal que era incapaz de pensar en todas ellas. Y eso que tenía bastante imaginación.

 

—Entró a por ti —repitió Allison, acariciándome la espalda mientras recuperaba la respiración y trataba de no dejarme llevar por el pánico de _“qué podía haber pasado”_.

—Derek… —maldije, queriendo gritar a los cuatro vientos lo idiota que era el Alfa, pero sabiendo que mi garganta no podría soportarlo —. Eso e-es lo más insensato… imprudente… estúpido… y… y…

—Lo fue, pero me alegro que lo hiciera —me interrumpió con suavidad—.  Si no hubiera entrado… estarías muerto. —Me tomó de la mano y apretó con suavidad—. ¿Es lo que tú hubieras hecho?

—C-Claro que… no.

 

Mi respuesta, en un mal disimulado tono ofendido, logró arrancar una sonrisa a Allison. Una llena de agotamiento y que apenas podía considerarse una mueca, pero por algún sitio se empieza.

 

—P-por cierto… ¿Y los arreglos… f-florales? —pregunté, en un intento por distraerla de su preocupación, señalando cómo todas las superficies de la habitación estaban cubiertas por ramos de flores—. ¿ _J-Jackass_ por fin ha admitido… sus s-sentimientos por mí? ¿Q-Quiere que tenga… sus bebés…?

—La mayoría son de Lydia —contestó ella, con un bufido divertido—. Algunos son de Deaton. Plantas medicinales, para ayudarte a respirar mejor —aclaró, al ver mi mirada de extrañeza—. Aunque ese de ahí —Allison señaló uno especialmente feo y colorido que descansaba sobre la mesilla— con la tarjeta de _“Enhorabuena, no estás muerto”,_ es suyo.

—Q-qué detalle por su parte… puedo sentir todo su… amor —respondí, mirando el espantoso ramo—. Es hasta o-ofensivo… a la vista. P-parece que lo ha… vomitado un pavo real.

—Y esa flor de ahí parece un pene.

 

Contemplamos unos segundos la flor _Anthurium_ que destacaba entre el resto de las flores, luego nos miramos entre nosotros y rompimos a reír. Apenas aguanté unos segundos antes de que volviera a tener un violento ataque de tos, pero mereció la pena cada carcajada.

 

—No me… hagas reír… me duele todo… —balbuceé, entre toses, mientras dejaba que Allison volviera a acomodarme sobre la almohada.

—Ten cuidado —me advirtió—. El único motivo por el que no sientes como si te estuvieras muriendo es gracias a Deaton. Bueno, a Deaton y las altas dosis de analgésicos en tu sangre.

—Tampoco…. ha hecho un trabajo tan bueno… —refunfuñé, con una mueca adolorida, mientras trataba de cambiar de posición.

—Estás en un hospital, ¿de verdad quieres explicar tu milagrosa recuperación al personal sanitario?

—N-no, gracias…

 

Un cómodo silencio cayó sobre nosotros, con los molestos pitidos de las máquinas y el sonido de las voces provenientes del pasillo como murmullo de fondo. La simple conversación con Allison había robado toda la energía que mi cuerpo podía contener, que combinado con la cantidad de fármacos que recorrían mis venas, hizo que tuviera que luchar para mantenerme despierto.

 

Me froté los ojos, en un intento de espabilar mi confuso cerebro, y casi di un respingo al sentir algo áspero rozar mi cara.

 

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos y me fijé por primera vez en los vendajes que cubrían mis brazos.

 

Horrorizado, agarré las sábanas que me cubrían, intentando ver hasta dónde se extendían mis heridas, pero las manos de Allison me detuvieron.

 

—A-Allison…

—Se están curando, Stiles —me aseguró, mirándome con tristeza y sin soltar mis muñecas—. Con la ayuda de Deaton y los médicos…

—Las q-quemaduras… —musité—. ¿Cómo d-de… graves son?

—Tu brazo izquierdo es el más afectado —murmuró, tras una pausa—. También tienes quemaduras en parte del pecho, el vientre y el hombro.

—¿Q-quedará… cicatriz?

 

Mi prima bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la mía, mientras apretaba suavemente mis manos.

 

—Deaton está…

—Allison… —la corté, suavemente pero con firmeza—. ¿Q…quedará cicatriz?

—Es lo más probable.

 

Tomé una débil bocanada de aire, que fue poco más que un jadeo. Entonces sentí que los ojos comenzaban a picarme y parpadeé para contener la humedad que se acumulaba tras ellos.

 

 _“Estúpido”_ me regañé, mientras jugueteaba con los cables que tenía conectados a mi cuerpo para no tener que observar la expresión lastimera de Allison _“¿Qué narices te pasa?”_

 

No lo entendía. No entendía nada. No entendía por qué el hecho de que fueran a quedarme marcas de las quemaduras me afectaba tanto. ¡Tenía decenas de cicatrices! ¿Qué importaba una más? ¿Qué importaba que fuera a convertirse en un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido aquella noche? ¿Qué importaba que cada vez que tuviera que mirarla, me obligaría a enfrentarme a las imágenes de la muerte de Peter, el enfrentamiento con Kate y cómo había estado a punto de morir?

 

No sabía exactamente cuando mi respiración se había acelerado o cuando mis manos habían comenzado a temblar, pero fui arrancado de mis pensamientos con una sola sensación:

 

_“No puedo respirar”._

 

El corazón latía con tanta fuerza dentro de mi pecho, que podía sentir sus latidos retumbar en mi cabeza, ahogando el resto de sonidos.

 

_—¿Stiles? ¡STILES!_

 

La voz de Allison llegaba a mí distorsionada, como si estuviera bajo el agua, y no lograba encontrar sentido sus palabras. Podía sentir sus manos rozando mi cara, mis brazos, mi pecho…, chillándome que respirara y pidiendo ayuda.

 

Mi visión se emborronaba, el sudor pegaba la ropa a mi cuerpo y yo no dejaba de jadear porque…

 

 _NO-PODÍA-RESPIRAR_.

 

De repente, la habitación se inundó de gente (médicos, enfermeras… ¿qué importaba?) y comenzó el caos de gritos y órdenes, mientras me obligaban a permanecer tumbado en la cama.

 

Todo se desdibujaba a mi alrededor en un torbellino de personas vestidas de blanco que no dejaban de hablar y preguntar cosas sin sentido.

 

Alguien atenazó mi brazo e introdujo una jeringuilla transparente en la vía.

 

Y por fin se hizo el silencio.

 

**_Now let the healing start._ **

_Ahora deja que comience a sanar._

**_The fire’s out of guns._ **

_El fuego se ha quedado sin pistolas._

**_We keep it in our hearts._ **

_Lo mantenemos en nuestros corazones._

**_We're like a thousand suns._ **

_Somos como miles de soles._ **  
  
**

 

Mi siguiente despertar fue mucho más pacífico, sin ningún tipo de recuerdo o pesadilla: únicamente el fuerte olor a desinfectantes, el molesto sonido del monitor y la calidez de unos dedos aferrándose a los míos.

 

Parpadeé, algo confuso, y me obligué a apartar la mirada de la blancura del techo, que mi mente llena de fármacos parecía encontrar realmente fascinante.

 

Mis ojos se posaron en el Sheriff, profundamente dormido a mi lado. Descansaba en la silla de plástico en una postura tan extravagante, que no dudé que su cuerpo tendría muchas razones para quejarse en cuanto despertara. Estaba muy pálido, despeinado y no se había afeitado en varios días. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre completamente agotado, el de alguien que se había quedado dormido porque su cuerpo no podía mantenerlo despierto ni un solo segundo más, pero que no estaba teniendo un sueño reparador: su ceño estaba fruncido y sus dedos tensos alrededor de mi mano, como si en cualquier momento fuera a escaparme.

 

Al contemplar las ojeras que decoraban su rostro, no pude evitar pensar que terminaría por enviarlo tempranamente a la tumba.

 

—L-lo siento… —murmuré, girando mi cuerpo lentamente para poder cambiar de posición y acurrucarme más cerca de mi padre, sin soltar su mano.

 

Pero el movimiento hizo que uno de los cables diera un fuerte tirón a mi piel y solté un gemido. No fue más alto que un susurro, sin embargo, bastó para despertar a mi padre, que se levantó de la silla de un salto, casi tirándola al suelo.

 

—¡El horario de visitas no ha terminado! —exclamó, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había ninguna enfermera dispuesto a sacarlo arrastras—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—V-veo que… has conocido a… la enfermera _Ratchet_ … —murmuré, conteniendo las ganas de echarme a reír, porque sabía que sería una experiencia dolorosa—. Perdón… q-quería decir la enfermera _S-Simmons_ …

 

El Sheriff debía de estar más dormido de lo que había pensado en un principio, porque le costó unos segundos reaccionar a mi voz.

 

Mi padre se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si mis palabras hubieran sido producto de su imaginación, y me observó con los ojos llenos de tristeza, esperanza y muchas más emociones que mi cerebro no tenía fuerzas para reconocer.

 

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

 

—P-papá… —comencé, pero quedé silenciado cuando mi padre se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó entre sus brazos.

 

Fue un abrazo realmente incómodo y… casi lo categorizaría como uno de los peores hasta el momento. Estaba conectado a tantos cables, que no hacían más que enredarse entre nosotros y darme tirones. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía a pesar de que el Sheriff tratara de ser delicado. Además, ninguno de los dos habíamos tomado una buena ducha desde hacía días y  ambos apestábamos a sudor.

 

No obstante, después de todo lo que había sucedido, mi padre estaba allí: él estaba vivo y yo también.

 

Ignoré cada punzada de dolor y me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, como si alguien fuera a venir y a apartarlo de mi lado.

 

O como si yo fuera a ser apartado de su lado.

 

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que yo también me había echado a llorar hasta que mi padre comenzó a acariciarme el pelo y murmurar cosas a mi oído, sin dejar de apretarme entre sus brazos. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y quería decir tantas cosas, pero sabía que no lograría más que balbucear algunas palabras entre sollozos si abría la boca.

 

Así que me limité a cerrar los ojos e imaginar que ya nada ni nadie lograría apartarme de él.

 

Y por una vez, no me costó nada creerme esa mentira.

 

**_Ooh, yeah, every day, step by step, we dare to love again._ **

_Ooh, sí, cada día, paso a paso, nos atrevemos a amar de nuevo._

**_And if we lose our grip, meet you at the end._ **

_Y si perdemos nuestro agarre, me encontraré contigo al final._ **  
  
**

 

No sé cuánto rato estuvimos abrazados y llorando como dos críos. En cualquier momento podía haber entrado una enfermera, un médico o algún miembro de la manada, pero en aquellos momentos hubiera sido incapaz de sentirme avergonzado… al menos no por ello.

 

—Esa mujer no es humana —musitó el Sheriff contra mi pelo y negándose a soltarme—. Creo que es un _Wendigo_.

—¿Una criatura… humanoide que c-consume carne humana? —bufé, una vez me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de la enfermera _Simmons_ —.  N-no es t-tan mala… me cosió el brazo c-cuando me atacó la s-sirena. ¿L-le tienes miedo… tú… el S-Sheriff de la ciudad…?

—Y después de que te curara, me aseguraste una y otra vez que era un demonio de los avernos. ¿Le tienes miedo tú, un cazador experimentado?

 

 _“Touché”_ pensé, escondiendo la sonrisa contra la camisa de mi padre y negándome a concederle la victoria en voz alta. Sin embargo, pronto el buen humor se desvaneció. Me removí entre sus brazos hasta que me soltó, de mala gana, y pude apartarme para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—¿C-cuánto tiempo… llevo aquí? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta—. ¿Cómo… están los demás?

—Sólo llevas unos días. Menos de una semana —me tranquilizó—. Los demás están bien. Boyd acabó bastante malherido, pero en un par de días le darán el alta. Y Scott no podrá moverse cómodamente durante un tiempo, hasta que sane su pierna. Sin embargo, los demás no tienen más que cortes y moretones. —Hizo una pausa y añadió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Además, Steven no parecía especialmente triste la última vez que fui a visitarlo, ya que ha conseguido una cita con la doctora que le gusta.

 

Solté un suspiro de alivio, dejándome caer sobre la almohada. Jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de la manada, incluso a Jackson. Y una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza me recordó que aquello, al menos en parte, era responsable de ello.

 

—Supongo que no hay ninguna… p-posibilidad de que Steven… crea que todo ha sido una elaborada alucinación… tras confundir las aspirinas… con LSD… del a-almacén de pruebas… ¿verdad?

—Lo veo poco probable. Pero tú no te preocupes, Chris se encargará de aterrorizarlo para que no se vaya de la lengua.

 

Aunque intentara ocultarlo, a mi padre toda aquella situación le parecía algo divertida. Entonces se fijó en las vendas que cubrían mis brazos y volvió a ponerse serio. Colocó la mano sobre mi hombro y apretó suavemente, instándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿vale?

—Lo c-creas o no… no tengo por costumbre provocar guerras e-encarnizadas… contra licántropos… —bromeé, pero al fijarme en la expresión de su cara, musité—. Lo siento…

—Nos diste un buen susto a todos —continuó, bajando el tono de voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro—. _Pensé que iba a perderte de nuevo_.

—Lo s-siento mucho…

 

Soltó una temblorosa exhalación, más parecido a un sollozo que a un suspiro, y se pasó la mano por la cara. Fingí no darme cuenta de que fue para secar sus lágrimas.

 

—Sé que no puedo pedirte que te mantengas alejado de… todo esto —añadió, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano—, pero quiero que me prometas que tendrás más cuidado. No quiero que la próxima vez me avisen de la morgue en vez del hospital.

—Lo p-prometo… —contesté, con la mayor sinceridad que pude y jurándome que haría lo posible por cumplirla.

—Y estarás castigado hasta el día en que te jubiles.

—Mi abogado…. renegociará el t-tiempo de condena…

 

No logré arrancarle una sonrisa, pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser considerado un triunfo.

 

—Kate… está muerta, ¿verdad? —murmuré, unos segundos más tarde, cuando logré reunir el valor suficiente—. ¿T-todo ha… terminado?

—Sí, Stiles, está muerta —se apresuró a contestar el Sheriff, asintiendo con innecesaria efusividad—. Deaton se ha hecho cargo del cadáver, por si existiera la posibilidad de que… regresara.

—¿Y… con el de P-Peter?

 

El Sheriff desvió la mirada, pero no pudo ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos al responder:

 

—Derek lo enterró en el panteón familiar hace un par de días.

 

Asentí, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Abrí la boca para seguir preguntando, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió violentamente, sobresaltándonos.

 

Scott se precipitó en la habitación, casi tropezando con uno de los jarrones, y mirándome con preocupación y alegría reflejadas por toda su cara. Agradecí que contuviera sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre mí, porque dudo que mi cuerpo hubiera podido soportarlo.

 

—¡STILES! —exclamó, cojeando hacia mí con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Estás despierto!

—Gracias por la aclaración… no me había dado cuenta —repliqué, conteniendo una mueca de dolor cuando Scott se sentó en la cama—. A-aunque comenzaba a dudar que era un sueño… La falta de… patatas fritas era muy sospechoso.

—En serio, tío. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —cuestionó, clavando sus ojos de cachorro desamparado en los míos—. Casi nos da un infarto cuando Allison nos contó lo que pasó durante su visita.

—Ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos, Stilinski —comentó una voz desdeñosa, antes de que pudiera responder—. No me apetecía tener que pasar otra semana viniendo a visitar tu comatoso trasero.

—D-definitivamente no es… un sueño —refunfuñé, aunque sin ningún tipo de enfado, antes de girarme hacia la persona que me contemplaba con el ceño fruncido—. ¡ _J-Jackass_! E-Eres una alegría… para mis ojos legañosos.

 

La mayor parte de la manada se encontraba allí, entrando por la puerta de forma más calmada que Scott y maniobrando entre todos los ramos de flores. Únicamente faltaban Boyd, Erica, Allison y Chris. Al igual que Scott, todos me contemplaban con preocupación y alivio, algunos con más disimulo que otros. 

 

Pero mis ojos se vieron atraídos por Derek, quien permanecía algo más apartado del grupo, y exudando misterio como si fuera el protagonista vampírico de una estúpida novela de adolescentes. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando, su expresión se suavizó y su mirada se llenó de calidez.

 

Al menos hasta que el Sheriff carraspeó “disimuladamente”, cargándose el momento.

 

—E ignoraba que te pasaras… tanto tiempo pensando en mi t-trasero —continué, sonrojándome por haber sido pillado—. ¿Qué diría… tu n-novia, aquí presente?

—Ni en tus sueños más húmedos, Stilinski.

 

Solté una pequeña carcajada, que pareció disipar la tensión de la sala, de la que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento.

 

Lydia avanzó con una pila de apuntes y comenzó a explicarme el trabajo que tendría que realizar una vez los médicos me dieran el visto bueno, lo que interpreté como un “espero que te mejores pronto”. Scott e Isaac comenzaron a parlotear animadamente sobre lo que había sucedido en el instituto últimamente o algo por el estilo, porque con tanto alboroto era incapaz de seguir ninguna conversación.

 

Mi padre permaneció a mi lado, únicamente apartándose cuando Melissa se acercó para ajustar los tubos conectados a mi cuerpo y revisar las máquinas, a pesar de debía de haberlo hecho ya mil veces, sin dejar de lanzarme sonrisas y acariciarme el pelo.

 

Derek no se había movido de su sitio, aunque con tantas personas pululando por la habitación y hablando a gritos, desaparecía parte del encanto de su pose enigmática y melancólica. Pero no me molestaba, ya que sabía que en cuanto se acabara el horario de visitas y lograra esquivar la vigilancia (también llamada “mi padre”), volvería para visitarme.

 

Éramos un montón personas metidas en una habitación pequeña, que en su mayoría estaba cubierta de maquinaria y ramos de flores. No voy a negar que aquello era agobiante y que me ponía nervioso cada vez que alguno se acercaba demasiado a los cables, pero también es cierto que nunca me había sentido tan querido y protegido.

 

Por primera vez desde que había despertado en el hospital, pude relajarme.

 

Y antes de darme cuenta, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y no pude contener un bostezo.

 

—Descansa, hijo —murmuró mi padre, mientras ajustaba las sábanas a mi alrededor y hacía gestos a los demás para que se marcharan—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

 

Les lancé una sonrisa agotada y sucumbí a mi propio cansancio, escuchando los gritos de la enfermera _Ratchet_ al descubrir a todos mis visitantes hacinados en la habitación.

 

**_Now they're cutting you deep._ **

_Ahora te hacen cortes profundos._

**_Feel the scars in your sleep._ **

_Sientes las cicatrices mientras duermes._

**_What didn't kill us, made us stronger._ **

_Lo que no nos mató, nos hizo más fuertes._

 

Ya lo he dicho una y mil veces, y lo repetiré hasta la saciedad: odio los hospitales y seguiré odiándolos siempre, sin ánimo de ofender a ningún miembro del personal sanitario. Sin embargo, aunque lo que más deseaba en este mundo era poder marcharme a casa, sabía que no podían darme el alta todavía, ya que no me encontraba bien, ni física ni psicológicamente.

 

Me gustaría poder decir que junto a mi familia y mis amigos sané, pero la vida real no es un cuento de hadas o una serie de televisión que hace desaparecer tus problemas con un giro argumental inesperado.

 

A pesar de que los cuidados médicos y los remedios de Deaton ayudaron a curar mis quemaduras, éstas no desaparecieron. Era consciente de que con el tiempo se harían menos visibles, pero también que permanecerían toda la vida en mi cuerpo. Sabía que “no eran para tanto”, que otra gente acababa con cicatrices mucho peores en incendios más pequeños, y que pasados los meses casi no se notarían… pero era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando las enfermeras venían a hacer las curas, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar las heridas. Me limitaba a clavar los ojos en la ventana y fingir que no existían. La única vez que me atreví a contemplarlas, tuve un nuevo ataque de pánico.

 

Era estúpido, era irracional… y no sabía cómo pararlo.

 

Y luego estaban las pesadillas.

 

Cada noche, sin faltar ni una sola, era despertado por el crujido de las vigas de madera ardiendo, aullidos de agonía, y el olor del humo y la carne quemada. Sudando, temblando, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y sin poder quitarme de la cabeza los ojos de Kate… o el tacto de la sangre de Peter sobre mi piel. A veces ni siquiera era capaz de recordar qué había soñado.

 

Aunque nunca había despertado a mi padre, estaba seguro de que él sabía lo de mis sueños. No era muy difícil de deducir al ver mis ojeras y el Sheriff ya había comenzado a sugerir psicólogos. ¿Pero cómo iba a ponerme bien, si sería incapaz de contar lo que realmente sucedió? Decir a un profesional que el incendio se había producido mientras peleaba con una mujer lobo Alfa, sería un billete directo a un centro psiquiátrico.  

 

Sin embargo, aunque en aquellos momentos me sentía nervioso y como si cada pequeño detalle pudiera desencadenar un ataque de pánico, también estaba completamente seguro de que todo aquello mejoraría… aunque entonces fuera incapaz de ver cómo.

 

Pasaron los días y fui recuperando mis fuerzas a gran velocidad, gracias a los asquerosos remedios místicos de Deaton y _Mei Ling_. Sin embargo, una vez fui capaz de mantenerme despierto durante largos periodos de tiempo, la falta de información se convirtió en mi nueva fuente de ansiedad. Mis visitantes tenían prohibido hablar de ciertos temas conmigo para no alterar al “pobre y convaleciente” Stiles, pero siempre lograba sonsacarles algo de información si conseguía que hablaran el tiempo suficiente.

 

Al parecer, se habían iniciado relaciones diplomáticas entre las diversas manadas y grupos de cazadores que habían participado en la batalla, con _Beacon Hills_ elegido como territorio neutral. Nada mejor que luchar en un mismo bando para estrechar lazos con tus enemigos. Había días en los que parecía que se lograría llegar a algún tipo de alianza.

 

Algunos de ellos incluso habían accedido a acoger en sus manadas a los betas que Kate había transformado en contra de su voluntad y que no querían permanecer en _Beacon Hills_. Derek se encargaría de los que preferían quedarse y les enseñaría a controlar el cambio. De alguna forma, la adición de estos nuevos miembros a las manadas actuaba como puente entre ambas en estas reuniones, lo que facilitaba las negociaciones para formar alianzas.

 

A veces.

 

En otras ocasiones, ni esto había ayudado y el encuentro había terminado a segundos de iniciar una nueva batalla. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el resultado final de esas charlas, pero al menos era un comienzo.

 

Lisa McFly había sido detenida por la policía, acusada del asesinato de su propio hermano e intento de asesinato del agente Steven. En aquellos momentos se encontraba en la cárcel, a la espera de juicio. A mi parecer, lo mejor que podía sucederle es que la condenaran durante bastante tiempo, porque si lograba salir impune, los cazadores se encargarían de ella. Y ellos no serían tan compasivos.

 

Kelly, aprovechando la confusión, había tratado de huir atravesando las montañas, pero los miembros de varias manadas la habían alcanzado antes de que lograra abandonar el bosque. Dudaba que su muerte hubiera sido rápida e indolora.

 

En cuanto a las otras decenas de aliados de Kate, serían juzgados por cazadores u hombres lobo para decidir sus destinos. Muchos se habían unido por miedo, pero otros lo habían hecho por poder o ambición. No dudaba que si el motivo por el que estaban en el bando de Kate había sido lo segundo, terminaría en ejecución.

 

Pero lo que más me costó que me contaran, era qué había sucedido con Kate.

 

Una vez los bomberos apagaron el incendio, apenas quedaban restos que recuperar del cadáver de Kate, totalmente irreconocible. La mayoría de cazadores exigieron que lanzaran su cuerpo a una fosa y lo dejaran pudrirse, insistiendo que merecía la vergüenza incluso en su muerte. Sin embargo, ignorando a todo el mundo, fue Chris Argent el que se hizo cargo sus restos y Kate fue enterrada en una tumba del cementerio de _Beacon Hills_. Supongo que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, Kate seguía siendo su hermana pequeña.

 

No podía culparle por ello, ya que ni yo mismo estaba seguro qué era lo que sentía.

 

Estaba aliviado, porque no tendría que pasarme el resto de mi vida mirando por encima de mi hombro, temiendo el momento en que ella regresaría. Estaba furioso, porque una sola persona hubiera provocado tanto dolor, y aún más conmigo mismo, porque yo hubiera seguido ciegamente sus órdenes durante años. E incluso una pequeña parte de mí, sentía cierta tristeza por su muerte. Kate había formado parte de mi vida durante mucho tiempo y eso era algo que no podía olvidar, por mucho que quisiera.

 

Y no podía dejar de odiarme por ello.

 

Creo que el único que sacó algo positivo de su estancia en el hospital, fue Steven, quien en los días siguientes tuvo su primera cita con la Doctora “ _puedes-llamarme-Anna”_ Baker. Por lo que había escuchado de los cotilleos de las enfermeras, existían bastantes posibilidades de             que hubiera una segunda.

 

Todo aquello me hizo preguntarme cómo iría la mía con Derek.

 

O si sería capaz de tener mi cita con Derek alguna vez en este siglo.

 

No es como si no viera a Derek todos los días… el problema es que no lo veía _a solas_. Siempre había un miembro de la manada cerca, sobre todo el Sheriff. Aunque la carga de trabajo mi padre se había incrementado exponencialmente los últimos días, después del ataque de Kate (sobre todo _extraoficialmente_ , para poder crear una tapadera), parecía que siempre tuviera tiempo para estar en la habitación o pedir a alguien que me acompañara cuando Derek andaba cerca. Apreciaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, y sabía que estaban preocupados por mí, pero comenzaba a ser frustrante. Además, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser divertido ver a Derek retorcerse, incómodo, bajo la mirada atenta de mi padre. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que a mi padre le caía bien Derek y que se había dado cuenta de que era una de las mejores personas que podía haber elegido para que se convirtiera en mi novio.

 

Y eso sí que me molestaba.

 

Ya comenzaba a plantearme fabricarme una cuerda con sábanas y escapar por la ventana del hospital, cuando Derek tomó el asunto en sus propias manos.

 

**_Stories left on our skin._ **

_Historias dejadas en nuestra piel._

**_Wear them with everything._ **

_Las llevamos con todo._

**_What didn't kill us, made us stronger._ **

_Lo que no nos mató, nos hizo más fuertes._ **  
  
**

 

_El fuego se aproximaba, como si tuviera mente propia y extendiera sus manos tratando de atraparme. Crecía y crecía, avanzando por el techo y cubriendo todas las salidas._

_Las llamas lamían mi piel con la avidez de un depredador tratando de saborear a su presa antes de devorarla. Dolorosas ampollas y quemaduras brotaban en la piel que alcanzaba. Con cada bocanada desesperada de aire, el humo y las cenizas penetraban en mis pulmones y no podía pensar en nada más aparte de que me estaba asfixiando._

_“A-auxilio… s-socorro…” no dejé de suplicar, mientras me aferraba a las tablas del suelo y arrastraba a través del incendio “Q-que… alguien me… a-ayude…”_

_Un rugido se alzó por encima de los chasquidos del fuego y Kate surgió de las llamas, abriendo sus enormes fauces y…_

 

—¡STILES!

 

Desperté de forma violenta, incorporándome de la cama y soltando un grito de terror, que quedó ahogado en una familiar chaqueta. Antes de que se desvanecieran los últimos retazos de mi sueño, unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y me apretaron contra su pecho, murmurando palabras de consuelo que apenas lograban penetrar en mi mente.

 

—Tranquilo… tranquilo… —continuaba la voz, acariciando mi espalda casi frenéticamente—. Es un sueño… solo un sueño…

 

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferré a la persona, aspirando el aroma del cuero y tratando de calmar mi respiración. Incluso sabiendo que lo que había visto no era real y no podía hacerme daño, tardé varios minutos en tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para poder pensar frases coherentes.

 

—Estoy bien… estoy bien… —musité, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo, más que a mi acompañante.

—No, no lo estás.

—Sí que lo estoy —insistí, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo—. Esto sólo ha sido…

 No lo estás —me cortó Derek, con firmeza—. Apenas duermes y cuando lo haces, te despiertas gritando, como ahora mismo.

—¡No lo hago a posta! ¡Yo también preferiría dormir cada noche a pierna suelta, sin preocuparme por mis sueños!

—Stiles, no te estoy culpando por ello —dijo el Alfa, apretando sus manos sobre el pijama de hospital que llevaba puesto—. Jamás lo haría.

 

Me sentí avergonzado por haber gritado a Derek. Estaba cansado, irritable y frustrado por mi situación, pero él no se lo merecía. Y si alguien era capaz de entender por lo que estaba pasando, era él.

 

—Lo siento mucho —me disculpé, apartándome un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo…

—No pasa nada, Stiles.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí que pasa! Es… es solo que… —Solté una carcajada amarga—. Derek, no sé qué hacer. ¡Cada vez que intento dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos… ella está ahí! El fuego, el humo, la sangre… ¡Incluso muerta me sigue persiguiendo! —Me pasé la mano por la cara, limpiando el sudor de mi frente—. ¿Cómo lo lograste tú? ¿Cómo lograste apartar a Kate de tus pensamientos? ¿El… el fuego?

 

Durante unos instantes no se movió ni dijo nada, pero luego tomó suavemente mi mano entre las suyas.

 

—No lo he logrado… no del todo —contestó Derek, al cabo de un rato—.  Aún tengo días malos, aún tengo pesadillas con lo que le sucedió a mi familia. Realmente me gustaría tener las respuestas que buscas… pero no lo sé.

 

Comenzó a acariciar de forma distraída los vendajes que cubrían mi mano con el pulgar.

 

—A pesar de todo, he mejorado. Y tú también lo harás —murmuró Derek—. Además, tienes algo que yo no tenía entonces.

—¿El qué? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma y no parecer desesperado.

—Me tienes a mí.

 

Alcé la mirada de nuestras manos y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, mientras una oleada de emociones a las que no me atrevía a poner nombre me embargaba.

 

La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba la oscuridad de la habitación con su tenue resplandor, dándole un aspecto casi sobrenatural. A aquellas horas de la noche, ni siquiera los sonidos del hospital parecían alterar el silencio, como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido.

 

Y Derek, sentado junto a mí en la cama, parecía lo único real en aquel lugar. 

 

 

**_Don't feel lonely._ **

_No te sientas solo._

**_Loneliness kills all the thrill from standing alone._ **

_La soledad mata toda la emoción de mantenerse en pie sola._

**_Try to see clearly._ **

_Intento ver con claridad._ **  
  
**

 

Pasaron los días y, a pesar de hacía todo lo posible para mostrarme colaborador con el personal sanitario y poder marcharme a casa cuanto antes, seguía ingresado en el hospital de _Beacon Hills_.

 

Si bien mi buen comportamiento únicamente duró hasta el instante en que no necesité una mascarilla de oxígeno para respirar.

 

Después de una semana y a pesar de las continuas visitas de la manada, comenzaba a estar harto de permanecer encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes. Ya había hecho todos mis deberes, leído todos los libros que me habían traído y sólo hay una cierta cantidad de veces que puedes ver los capítulos de _Friends_ desde tu portátil antes de que quieras suicidarte. Me planteaba escaparme por la ventana al menos veinte veces al día y lo único que me detenía era que sabía que si me hacía daño tratando de descender por la fachada, tendría que permanecer más tiempo.

 

En conclusión, estaba hasta las narices de tener que quedarme ingresado y todo el personal del hospital estaba hasta las narices de tener que aguantarme.

 

Aunque supongo que fue eso por lo que me permitieron salir durante unas cuantas horas al parque situado justo detrás del hospital. Asesinarme hubiera ido en contra de los principios del _juramento_ _Hipocrático_.

 

El parque no pertenecía al hospital “ _per se_ ”, pero como solo había que cruzar la calle para llegar a él, todo el mundo lo consideraba como tal y siempre podías encontrar a un par de pacientes paseando por sus caminos. Constituido por varios columpios, un tobogán y algunos rosales cuyas flores no habían sido totalmente arrancadas, no se le podía considerarlo un sitio especialmente glamuroso. Pero no me importaba, ya que hubiera aceptado ir al vertedero más asqueroso con tal de salir del hospital.

 

El primer día que llegué al parque con Derek empujando la silla de ruedas que me obligaban a llevar (a pesar de mis numerosas protestas), mi padre se encontraba esperándome allí con _Leia_.

 

En cuanto el animal me vio llegar, se volvió loca de excitación y echó a correr hacia a mí, librándose de la correa de un tirón tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tirar al Sheriff al suelo.

 

La perra comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, dando saltos y tratando de encaramarse a mi regazo, sin dejar de darme lametones.  Solté una carcajada mientras trataba de defenderme de su lengua y a la vez intentaba abrazarla.

 

Al final, por temor a que se me abrieran los puntos, Derek apartó a _Leia_ de mí con cuidado y me ofreció una pelota de tenis al ver que abría la boca para protestar. Debería estar prohibido interponerse entre un hombre y su mascota.

 

Pasé el resto de la tarde jugando a lanzarle la pelota, mientras mi padre y Derek charlaban sentados en un banco cercano. Cuando regresamos al hospital, estaba tan cansado que me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, logrando por primera vez una noche sin sueños desde que desperté.

 

A partir de entonces, Derek aparecía en mi habitación cada día a la misma hora y me llevaba al parque para encontrarme con el Sheriff y _Leia_. A veces nos acompañaba algún otro miembro de la manada e incluso un día me encontré con el anciano Jones (quien musitó una disculpa por lo sucedido con Kate, antes de desaparecer), pero generalmente nos encontrábamos solos. Tras unas horas al aire libre, me sentía mucho más relajado en el momento de volver a mi habitación y, aunque todavía tenía pesadillas cada noche, ya no sentía como si éstas fueran a asfixiarme.

 

Siguiendo esta pequeña rutina, logré sobrevivir una semana más a mi confinamiento en el hospital.

 

Un día nos encontrábamos sentados en un pequeño parche de césped tras los rosales cuando avisaron a mi padre por radio para que regresara a comisaría. Estoy seguro de que un mes antes jamás hubiera accedido a dejarme a solas con Derek, pero mientras se alejaba con _Leia_ únicamente se giró un par de veces para lanzarnos miradas dudosas.

 

Me sentí orgulloso de él.

 

Además, ¿qué esperaba que sucediera? Nos encontrábamos en un lugar público.

 

Derek también se dio cuenta de las acciones de mi padre y aunque trató de disimularlo, pude ver cómo la comisura de boca se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba. No queriendo avergonzarlo con un comentario que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua, me limité a continuar con la conversación como si en ningún momento hubiéramos sido interrumpidos.

 

O ese era mi plan, antes de algo captara mi atención y las palabras se congelaran en mis labios.

 

El Alfa siguió la dirección de mi mirada y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que me había dejado paralizado. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y trató de apartar el brazo, pero antes de que lo lograra, atenacé con fuerza su muñeca y levanté bruscamente su manga hasta el codo…

 

Dejando al descubierto una gran cicatriz que ascendía por su brazo como una serpiente, hasta ocultarse bajo la tela que apretaba entre mis dedos.

 

—¿Qué es esto, Derek? —exigí saber, con voz temblorosa y sin apartar los ojos de la herida.

—Stiles…

—¿QUÉ-ES-ESTO? —repetí, casi gritando.

 

Abrió la boca para responder, pero luego volvió a cerrarla y agachó la mirada. Él no sabía qué decir, pero tampoco me hacía falta.

 

La piel de su brazo se encontraba engrosada, retorcida y tenía un tono rosado que contrastaba  con la de las zonas que las llamas no habían alcanzado. No era una quemadura reciente y tenía un aspecto bastante sano, considerando que ocupaba más de la mitad de su brazo. Sabía que con sus poderes de licántropo sanaría en unas pocas semanas, pero no era en eso en lo que mi cerebro pensaba al mirarlas.

 

Pensaba en el aspecto que debían haber tenido las quemaduras.

 

Pensaba en que se las había hecho al entrar en el edificio en llamas.

 

Pensaba en que se las había hecho al tratar de salvarme.

 

Pensaba en que se las había hecho… por mi culpa.

 

Me entraban náuseas solo de pensarlo.

 

—No… no te atrevas a decirme que estás bien —interrumpí a Derek, antes de que lograra decir nada—. Ni se te ocurra.

—Pero estoy bien, Stiles —replicó, apresuradamente—. Sólo es una cicatriz. En un mes se habrá marchado.

—¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho ya? —contraataqué, señalando su brazo—. ¿Por qué tus poderes de Alfa no la han hecho desaparecer ya? ¿Demasiado profunda? ¿Demasiado grande? ¿Es que cuando saliste del viejo hotel, tu brazo estaba tan carbonizado que se te podían ver hasta los huesos?

 

Solté su chaqueta y me dejé caer sobre la hierba, tapándome la cara con las manos y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme. Escuché los crujidos del césped y las ramitas mientras Derek cambiaba de posición y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo cuando se colocó a mi lado, sin hacer o decir nada.

 

—¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunté, con amargura. Después de la primera explosión, me sentía drenado de todas mis fuerzas—. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que habías salido herido?

—Les pedí que no lo hicieran —respondió, suavemente—. No quería que te sintieras culpable.

—¡Claro que me siento culpable! —siseé, alzando la vista y girándome hacia él—. ¡Entraste en el maldito edificio por mí! ¡Podías haber muerto!

—¡Y si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías muerto tú! —gritó, aunque con cuidado de no levantar demasiado la voz—. ¡Tomé una decisión! ¡Elegí entrar en el incendio para salvarte la vida! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho! —Levantó su brazo y me lo colocó delante de la cara—. ¿Esto? Esto no son más que simples cicatrices. ¡Habría aceptado quemaduras más graves que éstas si con ello hubiera logrado salvarte! ¡Y no me lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo! —Durante unos instantes pareció olvidar que nos encontrábamos en un hospital, porque las últimas palabras las gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que tú, Stiles Stilinski, eres una persona importante para mí y que no soportaría perderte?

 

Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de rabia, frustración y preocupación, en un reflejo de lo que yo mismo sentía en aquellos momentos.

 

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Y un cabezota… y-y un inconsciente! ¡La persona más terca de todo el continente! —aullé—. ¡Un día de éstos vas a conseguir que te maten!

 

Antes de que Derek pudiera contestar o moverse, me lancé sobre él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Tras unos segundos de incrédulo y confuso silencio, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apretaron contra su cuerpo. Enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, me aferré a su chaqueta hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

 

Conocía de sobra el motivo por el que esas cicatrices todavía marcaban su piel, a pesar de los mal disimulados intentos de Derek para evitar hablar de ello. Desde luego, la profundidad de las quemaduras influía, pero habría apostado mi brazo a que se debía sobre todo a sus propios sentimientos al enfrentarse de nuevo al elemento que había acabado con toda su familia. Aunque tratara de disimular y mostrarse fuerte frente a mí, sabía que entrar en aquel edificio en llamas le había afectado, aunque tratara de ocultármelo y mostrarse fuerte para no preocuparme.

 

Porque era exactamente lo que yo estaba intentando hacer.

 

_“Maldito Derek y su maldita testarudez. Y maldito yo y mis malditas emociones…”_

 

Mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y podía sentir el suyo haciendo lo mismo. El miedo de lo que podía y había estado a punto de pasar, nos atormentaba a ambos. Ni siquiera el encontrarnos entrelazados el uno en el otro podía disipar ese terror completamente.

 

—¿Cómo te las hiciste? —murmuré, contra la piel de Derek—. Las quemaduras.

—El techo se nos derrumbó encima —respondió, acariciando mi espalda suavemente—. Sólo tuve tiempo para ponerte encima de ti antes de que nos llovieran los escombros. Aunque… aunque supongo que no logré cubrirte del todo.

 

Alcé la vista y miré por encima de su hombro, donde mis manos vendadas se apoyaban sobre su espalda.

 

—Van a desaparecer, Stiles. Van a desaparecer como todas las otras heridas que me he hecho a lo largo de mi vida —insistió Derek—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Aunque no lo hicieran, no me importaría. Sólo son… cicatrices. Recordatorios de las cosas que hemos vivido y hecho. —Se apartó un poco de mí y levantó la muñeca, contemplando su piel marcada—. Las mías me recuerdan a ti, a cómo me enfrenté a mis miedos para no perder nada más en mi vida, y a cómo tomé una decisión de la que sé que jamás me arrepentiré, porque gracias a ello estoy aquí y ahora, discutiendo mi supuestamente estúpida decisión contigo.

 

Abrí la boca para replicar a sus argumentos, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. ¿Qué respondes a algo así?

 

Mis pensamientos respecto a mis propias cicatrices eran muy diferentes. Tenía razón en que eran recordatorios de lo que habíamos vivido, pero para mí eso no era algo bueno. Eran marcas feas, permanentes y no pensaba llevarlas como una medalla. Sin embargo, no iba a discutir o tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión porque me alegraba que al menos uno de los dos no se sintiera miserable.

 

La vida no es un cuento de hadas y aquel día no aprendí a aceptar las cicatrices como parte de mí, ni esas gilipolleces que te intentan vender los libros de autoayuda.

 

No obstante y aunque entonces no lo supiera, aquel día di el primer paso, porque esas palabras que no traté de discutir me dieron algo en lo que pensar durante los siguientes meses.

 

Pero ese no fue el día en que todo se arregló mágicamente.

 

**_Know they're cutting you deep._ **

_Ahora te hacen cortes profundos._

**_Feel the scars in your sleep._ **

_Sientes las cicatrices mientras duermes._

**_What didn't kill us, made us stronger._ **

_Lo que no nos mató, nos hizo más fuertes._ ****  
  


Repentinamente incómodo con el silencio que había caído entre nosotros, me apresuré a rebuscar en mi cerebro palabras con las que cambiar de tema.

 

—Como vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, juro que me convertiré en nigromante sólo para resucitarte y poder a matarte yo mismo.

—Stiles, te prometo que sí que vuelvo a encontrarme en una situación similar… —murmuró, levantando la mano y acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad—. Volveré a hacer lo mismo.

 

No sé qué cara puse, pero debió de ser bastante graciosa, porque Derek soltó una carcajada antes de poder contenerse. Fruncí el entrecejo, deseando poder borrarle esa sonrisita burlona y autosuficiente de la cara.

 

Así que eso hice.

 

Agarré las solapas de su ridícula chaqueta de cuero y junté nuestros labios en un beso que llevaba días deseando. Aunque pillé por sorpresa a Derek, no tardó en colocar sus manos sobre mis mejillas y responder con entusiasmo.

 

Cambié el ángulo del beso para profundizarlo y acaricié su lengua con la mía, haciendo que Derek soltara un pequeño sonido que sonó como un ronroneo. Sin separar nuestros labios ni un solo instante, Derek maniobró para quitarse la chaqueta y lanzarla despreocupadamente contra los rosales, mientras yo disfrutaba de la sensación de sus músculos tensándose bajo mis manos mientras las deslizaba por su espalda.

 

Las sensaciones eran tan diferentes a cualquier beso que habíamos compartido. Ya no era un suave cosquilleo en la boca de mi estómago, sino una auténtica llamarada que amenazaba con consumirme.

 

Rompió el beso bruscamente, pero antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier sonido de protesta, comenzó lamer la piel de mi cuello. Alcé la cabeza, dándole más acceso, y entrelacé los dedos en el pelo de su nuca, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Su barba era áspera y su aliento cálido, mientras lamía y mordía suavemente la piel de mi cuello, donde no tardaría en aparecer un llamativo chupetón, demasiado alto como para que la ropa que llevaba puesta lo ocultara. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junté nuestras bocas de nuevo, insinuando mis dientes sobre su labio inferior.

 

Su agarre comenzó a volverse posesivo, tironeando del chándal que llevaba puesto con tanta fuerza que creí que me lo arrancaría y deslizando sus dedos bajo la camiseta (lo que no ayudaba en absoluto al problema que había comenzado a crecer entre mis piernas). Durante unos instantes sentí cómo la punta de sus garras rozaba la piel de mi espalda, pero sin llegar a romperla, y no pude evitar el vergonzoso gemido que brotó de mi boca, lo que pareció alarmar al licántropo.

 

—Mierda… —exclamó Derek, apartándose con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Lo _sient_ -!

 

Sin darle tiempo a acabar me lancé sobre él y volví a besarlo con fuerza, agarrándolo por la camiseta y empujándolo hasta que estuvo tumbado sobre la hierba. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura y, aflojando mi agarre sobre la tela, acaricié su pecho con mis manos, sintiendo el frenético latido de su corazón bajo ellas. De forma instintiva, se aferró mis muslos y tiró de mí para acercarme aún más a él, como si fuera físicamente posible. La calidez de sus dedos a través de la tela del pantalón, hizo que el interés de ciertas partes de mi anatomía crecieran, y a juzgar por lo que estaba presionando contra mi trasero, el de el Alfa también.

 

—¡D-Derek! —gemí, sin poder resistirme a un pequeño giro de mis caderas.

 

Soltó un pequeño sonido entre un sollozo y un gruñido, y apretó su agarre sobre mis piernas. Derek clavó su intensa mirada, teñida de rojo completamente, y con rápido movimiento, cambió nuestras posiciones, lanzándome contra el suelo. Por desgracia, sumidos en nuestro apasionado encuentro, ambos habíamos olvidado que mi milagroso escape de la muerte había sucedido hacía poco más de dos semana.

 

El movimiento tironeó de mis heridas todavía no curadas, haciéndome soltar una exclamación de dolor, que hizo Derek se apartara de mí tan rápidamente que durante unos instantes todo había sido un producto de mi imaginación.

 

Y de este modo, me quedé contemplando cómo el momento más apasionante de mi vida se desvanecía para que dar convertido en un simple recuerdo.

 

—¡No, no! —supliqué, apretándome el costado y sabiendo que era un milagro que no se me hubieran saltado los puntos—. ¡Vuelve…!

—Lo siento, lo siento… —farfulló, retrocediendo y tratando de acomodar sus vaqueros con una expresión alarmada en su rostro—. Me he dejado llevar, me he dejado llevar…

—¡No pasa nada! ¡Yo también! —me quejé, alargando las manos hacia él—. Vuelve aquí… aún podemos…

—Tal vez debería…

—¡No te vayas! —supliqué, casi con desesperación, sabiendo que no vería en días a Derek si lo dejaba marcharse—. Prometo mantener quietas las manos… pero por favor… no te vayas.

 

Detuvo su apresurada retirada y contempló cómo me apretaba las costillas, cómo trataba de ocultar la mueca de dolor con una sonrisa. Tras unos largos segundos, en los que temí que aun así saliera huyendo, finalmente asintió.

 

Se arrodilló junto a mí y me ayudó a incorporarme, tratándome con más delicadeza que si estuviera hecho de porcelana.

 

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo, mis intestinos siguen dentro de mi cuerpo —refunfuñé, sintiéndome con derecho estar algo decepcionado—. Siento haber arruinado el momento.

—Estás herido, no deberíamos estar teniendo… nada de esfuerzos intensos, lo dijo el médico —bufó, divertido, ante mi _“malditos médicos”_ y mi expresión ofendida—. Stiles, quiero tener sexo contigo, pero mantengo lo que dije: nada de sexo hasta los dieciocho. Y mucho menos cuando todavía no estás totalmente recuperado de tus heridas.

—Aguafiestas.

—Además, estamos en mitad de un parque y cualquiera podía habernos visto. —Sentí que me ruborizaba de los pies a la cabeza. Había olvidado que nos encontrábamos en un espacio público—. Dudo que ser detenido por indecencia me hiciera ganar puntos frente a tu padre. Ya me ha dado la charla y tengo su tentativa aprobación, por lo que quiero conservar todas mis partes donde están.

 

Ambos sabíamos que no era únicamente con eso, pero decidí no mencionarlo. Aunque sí que maldije internamente a Kate y todo lo que ella representaba.

 

—¿Cómo que te ha dado la charla? —me indigné—. ¡Será…!

—Estaba muy preocupado. Seguro que sólo quería distraerse.

 

Nos miramos y soltamos un bufido divertido, que pronto se transformó en ruidosas carcajadas que hicieron que un anciano que paseaba a un chihuahua con un espantoso chalequito rosa nos lanzara una mirada poco amistosa. Lo único que consiguió fue que nos riéramos con más fuerza.

 

Derek me lanzó una sonrisa brillante y besó suavemente mi frente, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el suelo y trataba de no clavarse las ramitas. Rodeó mis hombros con el brazo y hacia él hasta que estuve tumbado sobre su pecho.

 

Me acurruqué bajo el sol matutino y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara, dispuesto a disfrutar de mis horas de libertad.

 

Pero entonces apareció el maldito chihuahua del chalequito hortera y se orinó en mis pantalones.

 

**_Stories left on our skin._ **

_Historias dejadas en nuestra piel._

**_Wear them with everything._ **

_Las llevamos con todo._

_**What didn't kill us, made us stronger.** _

_Lo que no nos mató, nos hizo más fuertes._ **  
  
**

Tres días después de que regresara al hospital con los pantalones llenos de pis canino y Derek evitara que asesinara al animal y su dueño, le dieron el alta a Allison. Ella había sido mi única compañía una vez se terminaban los horarios de visitas (a excepción de las noches que Derek no tenía turno de noche en la comisaría y esquivaba la vigilancia de las enfermeras), por lo que me encontraba tan sumamente aburrido que volví a retomar mis pensamientos sobre el plan de escaparme por la fachada del edificio.

 

Pero lo peor de todo era que tenía más tiempo a solas, lo que significaba más tiempo para darle vueltas a mis oscuros pensamientos.

 

Una particular noche me desperté de una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido en semanas, sudando y gritando como un poseído. Como si el sueño se negara a dejarme escapar, aún podía notar la vaga sensación de unas manos  rodeando mi cuello, oler la carne quemada y escuchar las escalofriantes carcajadas retumbando en mis oídos.

 

En unos segundos, Derek estaba a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos. Con la cara escondida en su cuello y tratando de imaginar con todas mis fuerzas que me encontraba en mi propia casa, tardé varios minutos hasta que mis latidos se asemejaron vagamente a los de una persona normal. E incluso entonces continué aferrando a Derek como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo que le dificultaba mucho la tarea de volver a acomodarme en la cama y taparme con las sábanas.

 

Aquella era una noche tranquila y probablemente el único motivo por el que no había acudido nadie tras mi grito era por el revuelo que se había montado en otra habitación y que aún podía escuchar incluso con la puerta cerrada. 

 

Derek murmuraba sinsentidos junto a mi oído y había optado por acomodarse en la cama junto a mí, en vez de intentar hacer que mis manos se aflojaran sobre su chaqueta de cuero. Mis ojos se fijaron en la prenda, o más bien en lo que sabía que se ocultaba debajo. Los últimos vestigios de mi sueño se habían desvanecido ya, pero todavía permanecían varias imágenes grabadas a fuego en mi cerebro, entre ellas el cadáver de Peter Hale y supe que esa conversación que llevaba  días evitando tenía que suceder.

 

Era algo de lo que no podía huir eternamente.

 

—Derek… —lo llamé, sobresaltándolo—. Dijiste que te hiciste eso al entrar a buscarme… —El Alfa hizo un nuevo sonido afirmativo—. Entonces… entonces… ¿lo viste? ¿A-a… Peter?

 

Sentí el cuerpo de Derek tensarse a mi lado, pero cuando intenté girarme para mirarlo, él apretó los brazos a mi alrededor y me impidió moverme ni un solo centímetro.

 

No volví a intentarlo, no necesitaba ver la expresión de su cara para imaginarme lo que sentía.

 

—Lo siento, Derek —murmuré, y su brazo en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto de confort—. Lo siento mucho.

 

 _“Lo siento mucho”_. Las palabras que, en mi opinión, eran las más condescendientes y más odiosas cuando perdías a un ser querido, sobre todo porque venían de decenas de desconocidos que pretenden que les importas tú y tu pérdida. ¿Cómo vas a sentirlo? ¿Cómo demonios vas a saber lo que siento?

 

Y viniendo de mí, me parecían aún más vacías.

 

No odiaba a Peter, al menos no cómo odiaba a otras personas que habían convertido mi vida en un infierno, pero tampoco albergaba sentimientos positivos hacia él. Y aquello no iba a cambiar sólo porque ya no estuviera en este mundo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí no podía evitar sentirse apenada por su muerte, aunque fuera sobre todo por Derek.

 

Con independencia de lo que yo sintiera respecto a Peter Hale, seguía siendo el tío de Derek, y él lo había perdido.

 

—Fue Peter el que mató a Kate —musité, haciendo una mueca cuando su agarre se hizo hasta casi doloroso—. Lo hizo por ti.

 

Nunca he tenido ningún problema en mentir y mucho menos si ésta era capaz de dar alivio a las personas. Mi fe en Peter era casi nula, por lo que sigo pensando que la venganza fue lo primero en su mente cuando mató a Kate. Sin embargo, prefería callar mis opiniones y ofrecerle a Derek un buen último recuerdo de su tío.

 

Además, no conocía lo que pasaba por la cabeza a Peter, así que es posible que en realidad asesinara a Kate por Derek.

 

No era la primera vez que me había equivocado.

 

—Quería que te dijera que ya no tienes que vivir con miedo, q-que tu tío… se encargó de todo —continué, sintiéndome cada vez más nervioso por su silencio y temiendo haberla cagado al sacar el tema de Peter—. Y me pidió que… que cuidara de ti.

—Stiles —musitó, en un tono que no habría escuchado de no haber estado tan cerca—. Peter… la bala…

 

Sus palabras fueron como una descarga eléctrica, haciendo que me incorporara de golpe y me girara velozmente hacia él, aterrorizado.

 

Derek había visto el cadáver, había visto el disparo en su frente… ¿Y si creía que lo había asesinado a sangre fría? ¿Y si volvía a creer que no era más que un cazador sanguinario? ¿Y si se pensaba que sólo había estado esperando mi oportunidad para asesinar a Peter con total impunidad?

 

—¡Él me lo pidió! —exclamé, desesperado—. ¡Tienes que creerme!

—Stiles…

—¡Se estaba muriendo! ¡No tenía otra opción! ¡Yo jamás hubiera…!

—¡Stiles! —me interrumpió, cortando de golpe mis balbuceos, y adoptando una expresión más tranquilizadora al ver la mía—. Stiles, lo sé. Sé que tú no matarías a nadie a sangre fría de ese modo.

 

Sentí una punzada de alegría y remordimiento de que alguien pudiera creer que yo no era capaz de algo así. Algo que ya había hecho en contadas ocasiones.

 

—Yo solo… Quería saber… si… Yo quería… —Derek vaciló unos momentos, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. ¿Sufrió?

—No —respondí, sabiendo que al menos había algo que podía contestar con total sinceridad—. Mi disparo fue mortal.

 

El Alfa se limitó a asentir, con una mirada triste.

 

Lo contemplé durante unos instantes, sabiendo que no había nada más que podía decirle para consolarlo, así que no intenté buscar palabras vacías. A pesar de que intentara ocultarlo, sabía que el haber matado a Peter en el fondo le molestaba, aunque entendiera por qué lo había hecho.

 

Sabía que acabaría por aceptarlo, pero pasaría tiempo antes de que esta metafórica hacha sobre nuestras cabezas desapareciera.

 

No había mucho más que pudiera hacer aparte de distraerlo, aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos.

 

—Recuerda que me prometiste una cita.

 

Mi voz pareció sobresaltarlo de sus pensamientos y recé para que mi cambio de tema no hubiera sido demasiado brusco, como para quedar como un insensible. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Derek maldijo entre dientes y se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose hacia una de las sillas apoyadas contra la pared.

 

Agarró una bolsa y me miró, algo culpable.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunté, antes de ver el logo de un restaurante a pocas calles de distancia del hospital—. _Oh_. ¡ _Oh_!

—Cómo te quejabas de la comida del hospital, pensé en traerte la cena. Cuando llegué, estabas dormido y no quise molestarte —dijo, a modo de explicación—. Sé que no es el restaurante que querías, pero no hacían comida para llevar. Y hasta que te dejen salir del hospital, esto es lo máximo que he conseguido.

 

Contemplé su expresión decepcionada y (un poco) miserable, y no pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

 

—¿Cómo lo has colado aquí sin que te vieran? —cuestioné, gesticulando para que se acercara.

—De la misma forma que estoy aquí fuera del horario de visitas, esquivando a la enfermera _Ratchet_ y su ejército de seguidoras.

—Mi héroe —suspiré, con dramatismo—. Pero todavía me debes una cita fuera de aquí. Esta habitación tiene que ser uno de los sitios menos románticos de esta galaxia.

—De todas formas, ya se habrá quedado fría —refunfuñó, mirando la comida como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente.

 

No estoy seguro de por qué, pero al contemplar su entrecejo fruncido y sus manos retorciendo la bolsa de plástico después de que sus planes se vieran truncados, noté un cálido sentimiento extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Jamás había sentido algo semejante, no con tanta intensidad, pero sabía lo que era aunque no me atreviera todavía a ponerle un nombre.

 

Y entonces me sentí furioso.

 

¿Por qué entonces? ¿Por qué ese momento? ¿Por qué en ese estúpido momento en aquella estúpida ocasión? Existían un millar de pequeños momentos que habíamos vivido y que podrían haber hecho despertar esos malditos sentimientos: cómo mi corazón había comenzado a acelerarse, cómo sentía que ese calor dentro de mi pecho amenazaba con consumirme, cómo pensé que ese sentimiento de “mariposas en el estómago” era más bien un eufemismo para “un auténtico huracán”…

 

Y me sentí enfadado por la ridiculez de la situación. Y aterrorizado. Bueno, más aterrorizado que furioso.

 

O tal vez sólo aterrorizado.

 

Aterrorizado porque sabía exactamente en qué iba a convertirse esa extraña sensación: en algo que hasta ahora había creído que solo existía en las novelas románticas y que comenzaba por la letra “A”.

 

—Stiles. ¡Stiles! —me llamó Derek, alarmado, soltando la comida y agachándose a mi lado—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?

 

Y entonces, porque ese particular instante debía ser el maldito momento de las revelaciones, contemplé la preocupación que emanaba de sus cálidos ojos verdosos, pensé que tal vez no tenía que tener tanto miedo a lo que sentía.

 

Tal vez yo ya no fuera capaz de imaginar un mundo sin Derek, pero podía ver en su rostro que él tampoco en uno que yo no estuviera.

 

—Estoy bien, Derek —repliqué, sintiéndome repentinamente más calmado, lo suficiente como para bromear—. Aunque si tienes suerte, tal vez al salir sea yo el que te invite a ti.

—¿Sí? ¿Y con qué dinero?

 

Solté una exclamación indignada y le di un suave puñetazo en el hombro mientras volvía a tumbarse a mi lado. Me retorcí entre las sábanas y volví a acurrucarme junto a él, con descaro y sin ningún tipo de culpabilidad. Después de todo lo sucedido y mi última revelación, tenía todo el derecho a ponerme un poco ñoño y reclamar mimitos.

 

Esa era una de las ventajas de ser pareja.

 

— _Hey_ , Derek… ¿Podrías…? ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

—Lo prometo.

 

Derek soltó un pequeño bostezo, mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Los turnos de noche en la comisaría y las continuas negociaciones con las otras manadas habían logrado drenar las fuerzas del Alfa.

 

—¿Incluso aunque aparezca la _enfermera Ratchet_?

—Mis sentimientos por ti no son tan profundos…

 

Solté una risita divertida, pasando mi pierna por encima de las suyas y pegándome a él todo lo físicamente posible. Mientras volvía a envolverme entre sus brazos y sin apartarse un solo centímetro, hizo un complicado movimiento con el que se quitó los zapatos y los dejó caer en el suelo junto a la cama. Entonces se acomodó sobre mi almohada con un pequeño suspiro de placer, que casi me hizo sentirme celoso de esa particular pieza del mobiliario.

 

Antes de que pudiera desearle buenas noches, Derek había perdido su lucha contra el cansancio. Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se enlenteció, sumiéndolo en el profundo sueño que sabía que necesitaba.

 

Bufé, con cierta incredulidad y fingiendo sentirme ofendido, pero agarré las sábanas y logré   taparnos a ambos sin despertarlo. Coloqué de nuevo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos.

 

Con un poco de suerte, soñaría con el momento en el que me darían el alta en el hospital y podría volver a casa, con mi padre y con _Leia_. O con la fiesta sorpresa que iba a organizarme cuando saliera del hospital y que no eran capaces de ocultarme porque había miembros de la manada demasiado bocazas por su propio bien. O con mi próxima cita con Derek. O con la incómoda cena a la que sabía que mi padre estaba pensando en invitar al Alfa, para poder interrogarlo y verlo retorcerse.

 

Ya tendría que pensar en todas las cosas duras que me quedaban por superar mientras estaba despierto, no quería tener que hacerlo también mientras dormía. Sobre cómo todo el tiempo que pasaría en el hospital tal vez me impidiera graduarme este año; cómo tendría que llamar a la hermana de Deaton, una tal Marin Morrell, y acudir a sesiones en las que tendría que hablar sobre mí; en la gente del pueblo queriendo meter las narices en los asuntos que no le concernían…

 

Fruncí el entrecejo, abriendo los ojos y maldiciendo el camino por el que se estaba adentrando mi cerebro.

 

Era consciente de que habría días buenos y días malos, pero también sabía que me recuperaría. Había superado desafíos peores que éste y no iba a dejar que algo así me derrotara.

 

Además, tal y como había dicho Derek, no estaba solo.

 

—Odio cuando tienes razón —murmuré a la figura dormida de Derek, mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. A nadie le gustan los hombres lobo _sabelotodos_.

 

Me agaché y besé suavemente la frente de Derek, deseando poder comunicarle todas las cosas que sentía y que algún día me atrevería a decirle en voz alta. Después contemplé, su pacífico rostro y lo supe.

 

—Derek Hale, el lobo que atrapó el corazón del cazador —susurré, con una media sonrisa llena de afecto—. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

 

Por una noche, no tendría que preocuparme por las pesadillas.

 

**_Feet don't fail me now._ **

_Pies, no me falléis ahora._

**_What didn't kill us made, what didn't kill us made us stronger._ **

_Lo que no nos mató nos hizo, lo que no nos mató, nos hizo más fuertes._

**_Scars we carry._ **

_Las cicatrices con las que cargamos._

“ **Tove Lo** – Scars”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, me disculpo porque mis personajes se salten las normas que médicos y enfermeras ponen para el correcto funcionamiento del hospital. También por poner una enfermera tirana (enfermera Ratchet, que apareció en el capítulo 3 del fanfic) y los continuos pensamientos despectivos de Stiles respecto al hospital/médicos. Mis pensamientos no son estos y guardo un gran respeto por todo el personal sanitario (sean médicos, enfermeras, auxiliares, celadores...), esto es simplemente por motivos de diversión.
> 
> Tal vez algunos de vosotros os preguntéis por qué no les he hecho soltar el preciado "te quiero". Este no ha sido un fanfic romántico desde el principio, me he centrado más en Stiles, en sus problemas, sus traumas y cómo poco a poco los ha ido superando (o ha comenzadoa ello). Su romance con Derek ha sido una parte de ello, pero ambos tienen sus propios problemas que superar y no hace tanto que se conocen, por eso no me ha parecido adecuado. No obstante, no dudéis ni por un instante en que en un futuro lograrán admitir lo que ya están comenzando a sentir.
> 
>  
> 
> Y de esta forma, amigos míos, HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL y momento de la despedida.
> 
> Cuando comencé este fanfic de una pequeña idea de "¿Y si...?", hace ya tres años, jamás pensé que fuera a tener tanto éxito ni que tantas personas fueran a disfrutar con la historia que mi mente iba creando. 
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han entrado y me han dejado un comentario, un kudo, o que simplemente han leído mis palabras y se han sentido parte de esta historia. Vosotros habéis sido los que me animabais a seguir escribiendo a pesar de mis momentos de bloqueo o falta de tiempo, mi frustración cuando no lograba escribir escenas que se desarrollaban en mi cabeza o simplemente veía como los meses pasaban y no era capaz de escribir el siguiente capítulo (y creedme, eran muchas las ocasiones que me he sentido así). Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por no perder el entusiasmo cuando temíais que tal vez había abandonado este fanfic.
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida beta Isnis, por aconsejarme, corregir mis errores y animarme en mis momentos bajos. También por no matarme cuando cometía una y otra vez los mismos errores de gramática. Sin ti, este fanfic no hubiera sido lo mismo (y definitivamente hubiera tenido una mayor cantidad de "sin embargos", gerundios y palabras terminadas en "-mente").
> 
> Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este largo camino, porque esta historia va dedicada a todos vosotros.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comments? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Amenazas? ¿Galletas?
> 
> Mi twitter es @RoadNotSoDark. 
> 
> ¡Ahora sí tengo tumblr! Aunque es bastante nuevo y aún estoy aprendiendo como funciona todo esto: https://roadnotsodark.tumblr.com/
> 
> Para cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, crítica... dejad un comentario o escribidme en twitter. También podéis escribirme a herceaces@gmail.com y contestaré lo antes posible.
> 
> (EDITADO: 17/12/2017)
> 
> ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
